Siglos De Una Vida Eterna
by Zelawyn
Summary: ¡LLEGÓ XFIN EL 25!¡Por fin! Un año de verdadres ocultas... mentiras... y un amor inolvidable el cual se verá cruzado en la vida de ambos, Draco y Hermione, pero ¿y la gente de Florida?¿Quienes son y que harán en Hogwarts? Algo nuevo se avecina. Leed.
1. Partido De Básquet Con El Enemigo

**Siglos De Una Vida Eterna**

Capítulo 1: Partido De Básquet Con El Enemigo 

Era sábado. Las 7am. Demasiado temprano para ir a ver a alguien. Cuando se levantó de la cama se ducho y se puso ropa de deporte pero que también podía pasar como si fuera vestido para dar una vuelta.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a las afueras a dar una vuelta y ver a la gente que madrugaba para ir a correr dar un paseo o simplemente sentarse en un banco y observar. Mientras pensaba en que quedaba poco tiempo para empezar el colegio paso por al lado de unas chicas que jugaban animadamente a básquet en una pista al lado de un supermercado. Se paró y decidió observar a ver como era su juego.

Empezó a observar a las chicas eran cinco contra cinco, no llevaban petos o algo que las diferenciara, pero aún así se reconocían. Habían dos chicas con el pelo largo negro y otra con el pelo muy corto, había una rubia con media melena, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta medio alta y una diadema para que el flequillo no le cubriera el rostro, pero le llamó la atención una castaña con el pelo liso, estaba apoyada en la pared y observaba el juego con ojos de clínico, llevaba unos shorts por la rodilla anchos verdes y una camiseta sin mangas verde y negro como las que se usaban para jugar al básquet, con los movimientos que hacía cuando movía los brazos ya que no jugaba pudo ver que también llevaba un top cruzado por la espalda de color azul marino. Todas estaban bien formadas y seguramente todas estarían bien de físico tanto por ellas como por practicar aquel deporte. Mientras las observaba la pelota se les escapó y fue a para enfrente de él.

"¡Clair ves a por ella!" Gritó la chica rubia a la morena de pelo corto.

"¡Voooooy!"

Cuando la chica se acercó y lo vio se le cayó la baba.

"Hola" Dijo ella amablemente para parecer simpática.

"Hola. Buen partido." Le dijo él amable.

"Gracias ¿Sabes jugar?"

"Eso creo. Aunque no se si…"

"¿Quieres?" Le dijo la chica enseñándole la pelota.

"No se… yo…" Quería jugar pero tampoco sabía si debía jugar.

"No te preocupes, un momento ¡Xarlie¡Ven aquí deprisa!" Le gritó ella. Entonces la chica rubia se acercó corriendo y se lo quedo mirando extrañada.

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo ella algo molesta porque no volvía deprisa.

"Este chico, dice que sabe jugar que te parece si…" La otra chica la entendió.

"De acuerdo, pero no se si ella aceptara."

"Claro que sí, vamos entra." Y la morena le abrió la puerta, ya que tenían una vaya.

"Gracias. Me llamó Draco, encantado." Y estrechó la mano de la morena.

"Clair Evan pero mejor llámame Clair." Y le respondió el apretón de manos, _'Vaya fuerza y esta buenísimo_' Pensó al estrecharle la mano. "Y ella es Charlin Greta, pero mejor llámala Xarlie no le gusta Charlin, dice que es demasiado cursi." Y Draco apretó la mano de la rubia y esta pensó lo mismo que Clair.

"¡Capitana!" Gritó Xarlie. La castaña que había llamado la atención de Draco se lo quedó mirando extrañada '_¿Qué ara él aquí? Espero que no me reconozca._' y luego miro a Xarlie confusa.

"¿Qué?" Respondió ella.

"Ese chico dice que sabe jugar, Clair y yo habíamos pensado de probarlo, es decir un uno contra uno contigo y a ver que sucedía." Se quedó callada un rato y respondió.

"Puede ser divertido" Y con una mirada maléfica y divertida se acercó a él. Pero Draco no se percató porque hablaba con las otras chicas y estaba de espaldas. _'Vamos a ver que es lo que sabe hacer. Será divertido, muy divertido.'_

"Hola" Dijo ella con una voz como más sensual para que no la descubriera.

"Hola" Dijo él comportándose como un caballero y mirándola de arriba abajo.

"Puedes llamarme Moon. ¿Y tu?" '_Vaya no esta nada mal'_ Llevaba ropa muggle. Unos pantalones anchos grises con dos rayas negras a cada lado y una camiseta blanca con un graffiti muy 'chulo' en negro y con las mangas de color negro y el dibujo repetido en una manga en blanco y pequeño. Por detrás la camiseta llevaba su nombre y el número 8 inscrito.

"Tu puedes llamarme Draco." Y le dio dos besos. Uno en cada mejilla. '_Quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy besándome a mí_.' Y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy bien, me han dicho que sabes jugar al básquet." Y se lo quedó mirando.

"Sí…aunque…"

"¿Entonces te va bien un uno contra uno?" Le preguntó ella pícara.

"Esta bien¿contra quien?" Y miró las demás chicas.

"Primero con Clair, luego con Xarlie, Retra y Gink. ¡Venga vamos!" Y las chicas se dispersaron quedando en línea al lado de la pared menos Clair que se quedo enfrente de él y le paso la pelota. "¡Empezad!" Gritó Moon.

'_Se nota que es la capitana y seguramente la mejor_.' Y se rió por debajo.

Votó la pelota tres veces, avanzó tres pasos, se puso de espaldas, giró a la derecha, izquierda, derecha y en vez de ir por la izquierda que era por donde Clair creía que volvía a ir giró por completa hacía la derecha e izo una entrada perfecta.

'_Vaya, mejor de lo que pensé_.' "¡Xarlie!"Esta salió disparada. Esta vez Draco empezó una carrerilla, votó la pelota más alto y esta al pasar por encima de la chica la volvió a coger e izo un maté que todas gritaron. "¡Chicas!" Gritó enojada. "¡Retra¡A ver que haces!" Chicas y chicos que pasaban por allí empezaban a acumularse. Esta vez le costó pero al final dribló a la chica y volvió a hacer otro mate. Silbidos y gritos de los espectadores que se acumulaban.

"¿Quién sigue?" Preguntó Draco divertido, mientras botaba la pelota.

"¡Gink!" Moon se subía por las paredes.

Bota, gira, bota gira para encestar se agacha, pasa por debajo, canasta. Más silbidos de los espectadores.

"¿Ya?" Preguntó Draco como decepcionado y con aire de superior.

"No" Moon se sacó la toalla del cuello y se dirigió hacía él. Muchos murmullos entre los chicos y chicas de la calle como las del equipo.

"Debe ser bueno, para que salga Moon." Escuchó decir Draco a un chico bastante opuesto.

"Sí, pero Moon no es tan fácil, todos lo sabemos." Le respondió otro chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

"Si cuando reta a un chico nunca juega ella, es la primera vez que lo veo." Dijo el de antes.

"Solo lo izo con aquel chico¿cómo se llamaba?" Dijo el rubio.

"Gregori Klurt" Dijo otro que apareció por detrás.

" Eso, parece ser que nadie la ha podido ganar, a más ella aún esta echa polvo cuando se fue de la ciudad y se fue al extranjero a vivir. Dicen que ya no sabe nada de él."

"Es verdad, hay rumores que dicen que lo ha buscado desde entonces pero nada."

"¡Mirad, mirad va a empezar!"

"¿Listo?" Preguntó pícara.

"Sí, a ver que sabes hacer tú."

"Eso mismo digo yo."

Draco empezó a botar la pelota, quiso hacer lo mismo que con Clair pero le salió mal. Moon como un animal escurridizo, se agacho le pasó la mano por dentro y con un suave toque le desvió la pelota haciendo que ahora fuera ella quien tuviera el control sobre la pelota. Unos fuertes silbidos se escucharon por parte de los espectadores, mientras muchos de los chicos le gritaban '¡Animó Moon!' o '¡Tu si que sabes!', '¡Tía buena!'

"Vaya." Draco se la quedó mirando, ahora era él quien tenía que marcarla.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?" Moon se lo quedaba mirando con una cara de mucha diversión y pícara.

"No." Le sonrío. "Ahora empieza la diversión. ¡Vamos!" Y se abalanzó sobre Moon, pero…

Moon votaba la pelota, la pasaba entre las piernas dando pequeños pasos adelante y atrás. Tenía dos metros de distancia hasta llegar a Draco. '_Bien, esta es la mía_' Hermione empezó a correr, al llegar enfrente de Draco, le dio la espalda lo dribló y cuando estaba apunto de saltar. Draco le apareció delante bloqueándola. '_Es rápido, pero yo ganó en agilidad'_ Sonrió. Agarró la pelota más fuerte cayó al suelo, giró una, dos entró y…

"¡Toma mate!" Gritaron todos los espectadores. Moon al volver al suelo después de colgarse en la canasta, miró a Draco sonriente. Draco también sonreía. Moon le dio la espalda, mientras iba a por la pelota se recogía algunos mechones que le caían por la cara. Recogió la pelota y se la paso a Draco.

"¡Vamos!" Le dijo Moon más que una orden que no como un juego.

Draco se lo pasaba bien, era hijo de una gran familia de magos y seguramente mortífago dentro de unos pocos años y en cambió seguramente estaba rodeado por muggles, jugando a un juego muggle y por lo contrario se lo pasaba en grande, a más a más estaba aquella chica, sabía que era especial pero le resultaba realmente familiar pero no conseguía recordar a quien.

Draco tomó la iniciativa. Se adelanto hacia ella vacilante. "Veamos que haces ahora" Le sonrió mientras botaba la pelota. Moon lo miraba atenta. Se pasaba la pelota de una mano a otra y cada tres botes se la pasaba entre las piernas. "Ahora" Escuchó que murmuraba Draco. Se pasó la pelota por debajo las piernas y empezó a correr. Moon se le acercó peligrosamente y justo cuando iba a tocar la pelota, Draco mientras corría se la paso por debajo las piernas, se la coloco en la otra mano, la volteó y pasó por detrás de Moon dejándola perpleja, mientras saltaba al igual que él, ella se le colocó delante haciéndole un bloqueo. Pero sin poderlo evitar izó un mate, mientras empujaba a Moon y la tiró al suelo.

"¿Estas bien?" Le dijo Draco mientras transpiraba y le extendía la mano para ayudarla.

'_Jamás me dejare vencer por nadie, me entrenare y seré la mejor y entonces te ganare.'_ Aquella promesa le resonó en la cabeza. Miró a Draco, entonces se dio cuenta, aquella chica lo miraba con desafío, para ella aquello era más que un reto por él. Lo miró fijo a los ojos ahora con las pupilas dilatadas por la furia, adrenalina y rabia. Se levantó sin hacer caso de la mano de Draco. Se expulsó el pantalón. Había un silencio increíble.

"La promesa." Susurró Xarlie. Todas la miraron expectantes y miraron a Moon con miedo y desconcierto. ¿Tan importante era para ella ser la mejor y vencer aquel chico¿Era solo un juego para ella¿Por qué esforzarse por una promesa estúpida¿Tanto lo deseaba que había jurado no dejarse vencer y no enamorarse de nadie hasta que él regresara o apareciera?

"Jamás me dejare vencer" Dijo ella en murmullos que Draco entendió perfectamente. Aquella chica era extraordinaria. Fuerte, hábil, no era una chica fácil. Aquello le gustaba. Cogió la pelota y se colocó en medio del campo. "La última" Le dijo a Draco sin que nadie supiera lo que decía. Draco solo asintió.

Se abalanzó sobre Draco pasándose la pelota entre las piernas para despistarlo. Lo dribló una y dos veces iba a tirar pero Draco se le puso encima y la bloqueo haciéndole un tapón. La pelota salió disparada pero Moon la recuperó y miró a Draco. Volvió a por él. Cuando le iba a hacer otro tapón Moon murmuro.

"No te lo creas." Se deslizó por debajo de este se puso de espaldas y consiguió el segundo mate, provocando otra ovación increíble por parte del público, más chicos que chicas pero todos la adoraban. Draco estaba seguro, aquella chica, por mucho muggle que fuera era extraordinaria, la mejor que jamás había visto.

"Increíble." Draco se le acercó y le extendió la mano. "Realmente mereces ser la capitana de este grupo." Moon le extendió la mano y le estrechó la mano mientras se secaba el sudor. Entonces le entregó una toalla.

"Toma, sécate un poco." Draco la cogió y se seco la nuca y la cara.

"¿Puedo?" Y le señalo la botella que ella sostenía.

"Claro" Y se la pasó. Este bebió un poco y luego se mojo el pelo. Todas las chicas se los miraban.

"¡Excelente!" Dijo Xarlie.

"¡Fascinante!" Esta vez fue Clair.

"¡Una pasada!" Le dijo Retra.

"Gracias chicas, pero realmente ha sido muy entretenido." Y miró a Draco.

"Es cierto, nunca lo pase mejor." Miró su reloj. Eran las doce y media. "Me tengo que ir ya" Dijo él.

"Sí nosotras también." Dijo Clair cogiendo su mochila de deporte.

"Muy bien chicas, nos vemos en Navidad. Espero que entrenéis mucho mientras yo no este."

"Siii….señooora…." Respondieron todas a coro.

"Adiós." Y todas la abrazaron.

"Que te vaya bien en el interna."

"Sí, muchas gracias por todo chicas hasta pronto." Y se fue hacía la puerta.

"Oye Moon ¿hacía donde vas?" Le preguntó Draco.

"Hacía arriba" Dijo ella confusa.

"Te acompaño, me viene de camino."

"Adiós Draco, gritaron todas"

"Adiós chicas hasta pronto."

'_No me lo creo, Draco Malfoy, mi peor enemigo, jugando conmigo a básquet y ahora me acompaña hasta mi casa. Un momento_.' Moon se paro en seco. 'Si_ me acompaña sabrá quien soy, no, no puede ser eso no debe ocurrir._'

"¿Te ocurre algo?" La miraba confusa.

"Sí, quiero decir no, estoy bien vamos."

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?"

"Claro" '¿Qué le preguntaría ahora?'

"He escuchado algo mientras jugábamos y luego has pronunciado algo así como 'jamás me dejare vencer' ¿puedo saber de que va?"

"Perdona que no té conteste la pregunta pero es que…" Moon andaba con la cabeza agachada y estaba un poco sonrojada y no por el calor ni por el esfuerzo físico que un momento había echo. Respiró hondo y volvió a hablar. "Es una historia muy larga y preferiría no decírselo a nadie ya que paso hace mucho tiempo pero aún me sigue doliendo y espero que algún día ocurra, a lo mejor de aquí un tiempo cuando nos volvamos a ver ya habrá ocurrido y me reiré cuando lo cuente pero ahora por ahora prefiero no decir nada." Y lo miró por primera vez en toda la conversación.

"Entiendo. No te preocupes lo entiendo" Y le paso un brazo por detrás.

"Gracias." Y sin darse cuenta le cogió la mano y fueron cogidos de la mano un buen rato.

"Yo cruzo por aquí ¿Y tú?"

"Yo sigo más adelante." Le dijo ella. '_Que suerte no me descubrirá_.'

"Muy bien entonces hasta pronto. Podríamos quedar por Navidad. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?" Dijo ella divertida.

"Más o menos." Y le sonrió.

"Podría estar bien. Muy bien el 27 de Diciembre en la pista de básquet ¿te parece?"

"Perfecto, entonces hasta pronto y le dio un besó en las dos mejillas.

"Hasta pronto" E hizo lo mismo.

Cada uno se fue por un lado. Draco al llegar a su casa se encontró a su madre en el jardín.

"Hola madre" Le dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola cariño¿y esa toalla?" Lo miró extrañada. Draco sin darse cuenta se había llevado la toalla de la chica y nadie lo había percatado.

"Eh…nada estuve con unos amigos y me la prestaron, ya la devolveré limpia." Mintió Draco.

"Muy bien. Si quieres puedes ducharte tu padre llegara dentro de hora y media." Y siguió con sus flores.

"Vale gracias." Y subió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Moon iba pensando en los planes que tenía esa tarde. Al llegar frente a una casa de paredes grises y techo azul marino de pizarra sacó unas llaves, abrió la puerta y entró.


	2. Viaje A Hogwarts

Capítulo 2: Viaje A Hogwarts 

Cogieron un compartimento en medio de uno de los vagones. Llevaban unos veinte minutos hablando cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¡Hola Hermione!" Y entró Neville muy sonriente. Cuando llegó frente a Hermione la abrazó con mucho entusiasmo.

"Hola Neville ¿cómo estas? Vaya…veo que has cambiado mucho." Y Hermione lo examino de arriba abajo, había adelgazado mucho, llevaba el pelo de punta un poco largo y ya no se le veía tan patoso como los seis años anteriores.

"Sí, pero tu tampoco te has quedado corta." Y se separaron del abrazó. Era verdad Hermione había crecido un poco más, su cuerpo era fruto de los entrenamientos de básquet que había llevado a cabo y su pelo ahora no era tan rebelde y se había echo reflejos más claros que le sentaban muy bien.

"Vaya gracias."

"Por cierto, me han dicho que te buscan por el vagón de los Prefectos."

"Ah muy bien ¿vamos Ron?" Ron se había levantado ya pero Neville lo detuvo.

"Lo siento Ron, pero me han dicho que fuera solo Hermione, aunque yo tampoco lo entiendo, los dos sois los Prefectos de Gryffindor."

"Pues vale." Y Ron volvió a sentarse muy desanimado y miró fijamente al exterior sin hacer caso de lo que se decía a su alrededor.

"Hasta luego." Y Hermione se dirigió al vagón de los Prefectos.

"Hola Herms"

"Hola Licens." Dijo ella.

"Me han pedido que te diga que tienes que ir al segundo compartimento del vagón de los Prefectos."

"Muchas gracias, nos vemos."

"Adiós."

Hermione andaba saludando a todo el mundo que se le cruzaba y le saludaba, al cabo de saludar por lo menos a medio colegio abrió la puerta del vagón de los Prefectos y se dirigió al segundo compartimento.

'Que raro, es diferente a como los recordaba yo. Y tampoco es que pierda tan rápido la memoria.' Y se sentó en un asiento, con aspecto a sofá, era de cuero negro, tenía una luz tenue y los colores no eran muy agradables, eran oscuros. Mientras observaba la sala, la puerta se abrió.

"Vaya ya estas aquí, creí que tardarías más" Esa voz arrastraba las palabras. Hermione se giró sobresaltada y miró aquel chico que estaba al lado de la puerta bloqueándole la única salida.

"¡Tú!" Y se levantó de un salto.

"Sí, yo, bienvenida a mí compartimento." 'Pues claro como no había caído, los compartimentos de los Prefectos están decorados por la casa a la que perteneces y aquel lugar tenía el aspecto de un auténtico Slytherin. ¡TONTA!' Pensaba Hermione.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me has llamado?"

"Tranquila, nos queda mucho tiempo, exactamente…" Se miró el reloj que llevaba. "Una hora y diez minutos, así que siéntate y hablemos con calma."

"No pienso sentarme mientras tú estés aquí, y prefiero pasar el tiempo con mis amigos que no contigo aquí y menos en este lugar."

"Como tu quieras pero no pienso dejarte marchar hasta que no hables conmigo." Hermione se quedo callada, sabía que no tenía otra opción más que quedarse allí, darle a Malfoy lo que quería y luego se iría.

"Esta bien." Y se sentó agarrándose la falda para que le quedara bien al sentarse. Malfoy la observaba cada gesto que hacía y aquello le provocó a mil por hora. Pensaba la manera para que aquella chica se quedara el resto del viaje con él. Exactamente no sabía porque pero le gustaba aquella presencia.

"Por donde empezar." Y se agarró la barbilla en un gesto de pensar. "Esta bien haber ¿podrías decirme que has hecho estos dos días atrás?"

'_¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Malfoy pidiéndole detalles de su vida? ¡Imposible!_'

"¿Se puede saber que dices?"

"Lo que has escuchado responde."

"¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haya echo o no?"

"Mucho."

"Pues siento decepcionarte pero no pienso contestar a eso, ahora si no te importa me voy con mis amigos." Y se levantó.

"Yo que tú no haría eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque saldría mal parado." Hermione se lo miró y luego miró la puerta, acercó la mano a poca a poco entonces se produjo, una barrera cubría la puerta y no la podría pasar.

"Serás…"

"Vigila tu lenguaje."

Se sentó a mirar por la ventana. Malfoy la observaba cada minuto, cada segundo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella harta de que Malfoy no parara de mirarla.

"Espero." Dijo él.

" ¿Esperas el que?"

"Una respuesta a mí pregunta."

"Pues te va a ser inútil."

"¿Tú crees?, puedo sacártelo de muchas formas." Sonreía ampliamente, una sonrisa de disfrutar con todo aquello.

"Ponme un ejemplo." Dijo ella desafiante.

"Con poción veritusarem, alguna maldición como…crucius, pero hay una en especial que me gusta más."

"No serás capaz." Dijo ella un poco asustada.

"Ya lo creo que sí." Se levantó y se puso enfrente de ella ya que solo había un metro de separación. Hermione apretó las piernas entre ellas haciendo que la falda se acortara un poco más y dejando ver un poco más de sus piernas morenas, la espalda tocaba el respaldo del sofá y con unos ojos de pupilas dilatadas miraba a Malfoy. Este se puso frente a ella y Hermione sin darse cuenta estaba tumbada en aquel sofá y con Malfoy encima.

"Sal de encima." Hermione no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría.

"¿Por qué? ¿No estas a gusto así?"

"No"

"Vaya, pues yo sí." Malfoy se le acercó le rozó los labios y entonces apartó la cabeza y miró a Hermione quien estaba totalmente desconcertada con todo aquello, volvió a agacharse y puso su cabeza entre el hombro y la cabeza de Hermione haciendo que quedara frente del cuello. Malfoy respiró su aroma dulce como la miel una vez tras otra, en aquel momento le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de besar aquel cuello, se acercó más y así lo hizo le besó el cuello, provocando que Hermione se ruborizara, no se creía que Malfoy estuviera haciendo aquello con ella, fue entonces cuando a Hermione le vino un flash-back, un chico de piel morena, ojos azules como el cielo, pelo negro corto y de punta, una sonrisa dulce, nariz perfecta, una peca bajo el ojo derecho, sus labios dulces y calientes, aquella voz grave y sensualidad…

Malfoy le izo un chupetón que quedaba perfectamente disimulado sin que esta se diera cuenta pues tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

"Greg…" Hermione susurró aquellas palabras sin saberlo, pero Malfoy las escuchó.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Malfoy atónito miró a Hermione quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Yo nada."

"Has dicho Greg, ¿acaso me comparas con otro?"

"No, yo jamás…" Hermione giró la cara para no ver a Malfoy.

"¿Jamás qué?" Hermione no podía más.

"Jamás pronunciaría ese nombre, me izo sufrir como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, incluso tú eres mejor que él. Ahora si no te importa quisiera irme." Hermione miraba a Malfoy con ojos cristalinos, este se pudo ver reflejado en los ojos de la castaña, se levantó de encima de ella, pronunció unas palabras y la puerta se abrió. Hermione no perdió tiempo y salió de aquella sala, dejando a Malfoy pensativo y mirando por la ventana.

'_No puede ser, ella no era aquella chica. Se parecían, pero no lo era no podía serlo. ¿Qué motivos había para que no lo fuera? Muchos, pero también había para que lo fuera_.' Malfoy se fijaba en las gotas de lluvia que chocaban monótonamente con el cristal y resbalaban por él.

'Por favor que alguien me explique lo que ha pasado allí dentro.' Hermione miraba el suelo y no levantaba la mirada para nada. Al entrar en el compartimento donde estaban sus amigos, se sentó frente a Harry, quien observaba la ventana embobado y se lo quedo mirando como hipnotizada.

"Herm, Herm oye Herm…" Ron agitaba la mano delante de los ojos de Hermione pero no había reacción. "Será posible ¿pero que le pasa ahora?" Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y se la quedó mirando un buen rato, le observó una pequeña marca en el cuello, pero no le dio importancia.

Hermione se había quedado en blanco, estaba en su mundo mientras recordaba a Greg, un chico que había amado hasta que desapareció y no supo nada de él. Se fijo en Harry y en lo mucho que se parecían, los dos morenos de piel, el pelo negro como el carbón, buenos músculos, una sonrisa dulce, lo único que cambiaba eran los ojos, Harry los tenía verdes mientras que Greg los tenía azul cielo, al igual que Ron ahora que lo pensaba, y lo que le gustaba de Greg era la forma que tenía de hablarle y de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, haciéndola sonreír siempre de una forma u otra, dándole sorpresas casi cada día y aquella minúscula peca que tenía debajo el ojo, lo mucho que le gustaba. Le resbalaron unas lágrimas por las mejillas, Ron se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

"Hermione…" Esta vez si le había oído.

Hermione al mirarlo por un instante creyó ver a Greg, pero a los segundos se esfumo y apareció Ron, lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre Ron sin saber lo que hacía.

"Lo extraño mucho, no puedo soportarlo más." Al pronunciar las últimas palabras estalló en un llanto que izo que todos se callaran y se la quedaran mirando, Ginny y Luna quienes conversaban animadamente se miraron, no comprendían nada, Neville quien se lo pasaba muy bien con Ginny y Luna, se le borró la sonrisa y miraba a Hermione desconcertado, Harry dejó de mirar por la ventana y prestó atención a lo que ocurría en ese mismo momento, Ron abrazaba a Hermione como nunca lo había echo, dándole protección y soporte, pero en ese momento también había otra persona, observaba desde afuera la situación, pues nada más pasar por al lado de la puerta había visto como ella se abalanzaba sobre aquel pelirrojo y se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente. Le abría gustado poder estar al lado de aquella criatura indefensa, llorosa, débil,…cosa imposible.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Hermione seguía brazada a Ron pero hacía unos diez minutos que había parado de llorar.

"Oye Herm…"

"Mm…" Respondió ella.

"Esto…quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, lo que sea,… estoy aquí y haré todo lo posible para ayudarte." Ron seguía abrazándola. Hermione movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y lo agarró más fuerte. Pasaron los últimos diez minutos callados y sin muchos ánimos, pues no comprendían nada de lo que había ocurrido con Hermione.

El tren se paró en la estación de Hogsmeade, dejando que una muchedumbre de alumnos de Hogwarts saliera de el, mientras los de primero eran dirigidos por Hagrid hacía los botes, los de segundo curso hasta séptimo se dirigían a los carruajes.

"Oye Herms, ¿te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Ginny un poco asustada.

"Sí." Respondió sin ánimos. Seguía al lado de Ron agarrándolo por el brazo como si tuviera miedo de algo.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Le preguntó Luna extrañada y esperando una respuesta.

"Nada, dice que si se encuentra bien, pero creo que le preocupa algo." Y las dos subieron al mismo carruaje que Ron, Hermione, Harry y Neville. Nadie dijo nada durante el corto trayecto a Hogwarts, pues se concentraban en Hermione intentando encontrar una solución que explicara aquel repentino ocurrido y el comportamiento de ella, ya que mayoritariamente era alegre divertida y sobre todo se preocupaba de que todos se comportaran y siempre era ella quien trataba de animarlos si ocurría algo, cosa que siempre lograba, pero esta vez ninguno de ellos era incapaz de hacer nada por ella.

Neville al igual que Ginny intentaron que apareciera alguna conversación, pero no tuvieron éxito y desistieron a la idea y se quedaron callados, mientras Luna y Harry miraban a Hermione y Ron no la dejaba ir, cualquier movimiento que produciera la castaña estaba atento. Hermione por lo contrario, sabía que iba cogida de Ron, quien no la soltaba, sabía que la observaban, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel quien le izo sentir amor, calidez y en un minuto, todo eso se había transformado en soledad y frialdad.

La cena de bienvenida de Hogwarts no fue como en años anteriores, animada, divertida,…los cinco, Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron y Hermione que eran los que más juerga llevaban en aquella fiesta, estaban callados y no parecía que prestaran mucha atención a los nuevos alumnos que entraban, aplaudían sin saber porque y los demás Gryffindors quien los conocían y sabían que aquel grupito era el más revoltoso de Hogwarts, nunca se comportaba así si no era por algo realmente importante. Cuando termino la selección de los nuevos alumnos Dumbledore se levantó llamando la atención de todos.

"Bienvenidos al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts a todos los nuevos y a los que regresan un año más para cumplir con sus estudios." Y levantó la copa en señal de bienvenida. "Solo tengo que comunicarles dos cosas, la primera es que habrá un baile de Halloween, junto a otras sorpresas y la segunda es que espero que disfruten de la cena y que tengan una buena noche para empezar las clases mañana, así que a comer se ha dicho." Y los platos se llenaron de comida y dos segundos después solo se oían chicos hablando animadamente, ruido de cubiertos chocando con los platos, las copas al dejarlas en la mesa,…La cena fue muy agradable para casi todos los alumnos, una vez terminada la cena Hermione se levantó.

"Vamos, hay que acompañar a los de primer curso."

"Eh…ha sí…"Ron se levantó sorprendido, era la primera vez que Hermione hablaba.

"Señor Weasley y Señorita Granger." Ron y Hermione se giraron y vieron como McGonagall se dirigía a ellos con una sonrisa.

"Hola profesora McGonagall." Dijo Hermione pareciendo simpática.

"Profesora." Ron agachó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Hola, me alegro de volverlos a ver de nuevo, venía a informarles que la contraseña es '_Octupus Intrius_' y que el miércoles al terminar todas las clases, esta previsto una reunión de Prefectos y Premios Anuales para informarles de lo que esta planeado de momento para este curso."

"Muy bien muchas gracias profesora McGonagall." Dijo Hermione.

"Nos veremos el miércoles después de clases." Dijo Ron.

"Muy bien les espero, no me fallen." Y se dirigió a su despacho.

"Muy bien, a ver." Hermione se aclaro la garganta y cogió aire. " ¡Muy bien los de primer curso de Gryffindor que nos sigan por favor!" Estos obedecieron y se pusieron todos en pie. Mientras que otros Prefectos imitaban a Hermione, como Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, Fred Guntrius de Ravenclaw o Jenys Fretrwa de Hufflepuff y los de primer curso se levantaban.

En el camino Hermione les indicaba todas las instrucciones para llegar lo antes posible a la torre de Gryffindor.

"'Octupus_ Intrius_'" Ron pronunció la contraseña y entró. Observo que muchos chicos de diferentes cursos estaban en la sala hablando. "Bien" Se giró hacía los de primer curso. "Esta es la sala común de Gryffindor, espero que hayan memorizado el camino para llegar aquí, si tenéis algún problema nos podéis consultar, ella es Hermione Granger y yo Ronald Weasley pero llamadme Ron mejor, bien habitación de los chicos a la izquierda chicas a la derecha, esta prohibido subir de noche a las habitaciones contrarias sin permiso, vuestra casa será vuestra familia, actos que inflingan las normas se le restaran puntos y los que sean para bien se les sumara." Y señalo un reloj que marcaba 0 puntos. "La contraseña para aquellos que no la hayan oído o no se acuerden es '_Octupus Intrius_' se cambiara cada dos meses y se les informara de la nueva cuando se produzca el cambio. Eso es todo ahora todos a vuestras habitaciones, ya veréis cual es la de cada uno." Todos obedecieron.

Eran las doce y Ron y Hermione seguían sentados en la sala común mirando el fuego. Mientras que aún quedaban alumnos de otros cursos hablando.

"¡Chicos ya es hora de que vayáis todos a la cama!" Dijo Hermione. Todos se la quedaron mirando y obedecieron sin protestar pero muchos murmurando. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

"Oye Herm…" Dijo Ron como cortado.

"¿Dime?" Parecía que se había animado un poco.

"Esto…yo…" '¿Cómo se lo digo? ¡Tengo que decírselo!' "Quería decirte que…"

"¿Dime Ron?" Hermione se acercaba a él. "¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy caliente."

'Ahora o nunca.' Llevaba tiempo ensayándolo pero a la hora de la verdad no servía para nada, solo había una manera de hacerlo para que lo entendiera, aunque se ganaba o un buen bofetón y un conjuro o ser correspondido. Ron se abalanzó sobre Hermione, la tumbo en el sofá que les quedaba detrás, le cogió la cara con una mano y con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura que había sido por donde la había tumbado, la miró profundamente mientras que ella se enrojecía a cada segundo, y luego solo pudo sentir calor, una piel fina, como aquella chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño aceleraba su respiración, la estaba besando, nunca había echo algo parecido con otra chica, pero aquella era especial, durante siete años no había podido olvidarse de ella.

Hermione no podía creer lo que en aquel momento estaba ocurriendo. Ron, su mejor amigo se había abalanzado sobre ella y la estaba besando como nunca. Podía sentir aquel aroma a miel que producía su piel, los labios suaves y ardosos con aquel beso y aquellos músculos que le rodeaban la cintura sin dejarla escapar. Estaba en las nubes, disfrutando de aquel beso. ¿Un momento! Aquel chico era su mejor amigo, ella lo quería pero la pregunta era ¿lo quería como un amigo? Ante aquel pensamiento se separo de Ron y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Hermione…lo que yo…quería decirte…" Jadeaba por la falta de aire ante aquel beso tan profundo. "Me gustas mucho… ¿querrías…ser mi novia?" La miraba a los ojos mientras que en su rostro empezaba a mostrarse la vergüenza con los tonos rosados que adquiría su piel.

Hermione ahora si que estaba que alucinaba, nunca había imaginado a uno de sus mejores amigos declarándosele.

"Yo…me gustaría pensarlo…por favor."

"Lo entiendo" Bajó la cabeza por la respuesta y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras que le conducían a su habitación. Mientras que Hermione seguía de pie junto a las escaleras como absuelta. A los diez minutos subió a su cuarto, se cambio por un pijama nuevo negro y blanco y se hundió en su cama para conciliar un dulce sueño.

Hermione soñaba con aquel chico moreno, alto, ojos azules, y aquella peca inconfundible. Aquello se había convertido en una rutina, soñaba lo mismo desde hacia meses.

_Un chico alto rubio, a quien ella recordaba pero no daba con su nombre, delante de él, conversaba con otro chico, pero ese si que lo reconocía, alto ojos azules, moreno… ¡era Greg! Una inmensa alegría le inundaba el corazón, empezaba a correr pero unas palabras la detenían antes de abrazarle._

"_¿De verdad podrías querer a alguien quien en el pasado intento matarte y por eso huyo?"_

_No lo entendía, aquellas palabras las arrastraba una voz demasiado conocida, miraba por todo su alrededor pero no había rastro de dueño de la voz. Se volvía hacía Greg, lo interrogaba con una mirada suplicadora, ¿por qué? ¿qué quería decir todo aquello? Aquellas palabras eran demasiado verdaderas pero demasiada confusión._

"_Lo siento Hermione" Se desvanecía junto a ella, sin poder hacer nada, impotente, como a una inútil que no sabe hacer nada. "Jamás quise hacerte sufrir, espero que lo entiendas" Y sin más quedaba sumida en la oscuridad. _

"_Te lo dije jamás amaras no podrás amar" Intentaba buscar al dueño de aquella voz pero siempre se despertaba justo antes de ver un rostro borroso. _

Pipipiipipiippiipipipipipipi…

"¡MIERDA! ¡JODER!" Hermione golpeo fuertemente el despertador que hizo que el cristal de este se quebrara sin romperse mientras que daba un fuerte puñetazo al suave y mullido colchón. '¿Cuándo podría descubrir aquella persona invisible, sumida en la oscuridad que le perturbaba cada uno de su sueño? ¿Cuándo?'

"Ya Herms, cálmate,…" Dijo una Parvati soñolienta mientras se desperezaba dentro de su cama medio cubierta en sus sabanas.

Hermione se levantó molesta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y vestirse mientras que las dos chicas se iban levantando poco a poco.

Cuando salió del baño se observó en el espejo. Su cuerpo ahora estaba bien formado, había podido manejar su pelo y había crecido un poco des del año anterior.

Mientras se ponía el uniforme, se miró en el espejo y se izo un moño dejando que cabellos del interior de este cayeran bien formados. Cuando salió, Lavender y Parvati ya habían terminado de vestirse incluso de maquillarse.

"Oye Herms, nos puedes hacer un favor."

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó ella desconfiada.

"Nos gustaría probar de hacerte unos arreglos." Dijo Lavender.

Pues Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque ya la arrastraban hacía el baño para ser tratada estéticamente.

Media hora después dejaban libre a Hermione.

"Lista"

"Oye Lavender, creo que esto ha mejorado muchísimo." Lavender solo asintió en sentido de aprobación.

"¿Chicas puedo irme ya?" Pero no recibió respuesta, ya que las dos chicas estaban sometidas en una charla sobre cosméticos. Esta aprovechó y salió del cuarto corriendo y saludando a sus amigos pero sin esperarlos, pues tenía que comer algo e ir a la biblioteca un momento.

"¿Conoces a esa chica Ron?" Respondió Harry muy confuso.

"No, creía que te saludaba a ti."

"No, yo creí lo contrario."

"Hola chicos" Dijeron Lavender y Parvarti al bajar.

"Hola"

"¿Ha bajado Hermione ya?

"Si hace dos minutos, ¿no la vieron?"

"No, solo a una chica de pelo…castaño…con…prisa… ¿¡ERA HERMIONE!?" Exclamó Harry.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Los dos se miraron atónitos y salieron con las dos chicas sonriendo por aquel triunfo.

Hermione andaba por los pasillos mientras notaba que cada ALUMNO que pasaba le decía algún piropo. O algo semblante que la hacia sonrojarse e irritarla.

'_¿Por qué demonios no dejan de mirarme? ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?_' Hermione estaba furiosa. Cuando entró el comedor se inundo en un silencio extraño e intenso y todos mirando hacía la puerta. Hermione se quedó de piedra ante aquella situación. De pronto alguien le silbó y el comedor se inundo de piropos y otras frases que Hermione no podía aguantar. Iba a empezar a andar cuando sin darse cuenta alguien le posó el brazo por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente.


	3. Los Candiplatius

3. _Los Candiplatius_

"Buenos días Herms" Justin, alumno de Hufflepuff, prefecto, uno de los más guapos de Hogwarts y año más grande que Hermione, se la había quedado mirando antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor y vio su espléndido cambio y como el Gran Comedor la miraba, entonces decidió acercarse como si nada y provocar la furia y envidia en muchas y muchos.

"Ho…hola Just" Hermione estaba sonrojada y no sabía como actuar.

"Vaya cambio chica, estás más… como decirlo… reluciente, te levantaste bellísima." Le dirigió una sonrisa que entre ella muchas otras se fundieron.

"Vaya… gracias Just… Esto… me voy a comer algo que mis tripas empiezan a rebelarse." Le devolvió la sonrisa. Justin le respondió con otra y para despedirse le dio otro besó en la mejilla. Muy ruborizada se dirigió hacía su sitio mientras notaba muchas miradas posadas encima de ella. Pero no se percató que un rubio había estado observando la escena entera y había inspeccionado a Hermione de arriba abajo una, dos, tres, veinte… veces antes de que Zabini su íntimo compañero 'inteligente' lo había sacado de aquella figura de mujer perfecta.

"¿Qué?" Le había dicho este con una mirada burlona.

"¿Qué de que?" Dijo él malhumorado y mirando su plato de tostadas.

"No esta nada mal esa sangre sucia ¿verdad?"

"Hay que ver con lo que te conformas Zabinni" Pero tenia razón, esa sangre sucia estaba muy bien, incluso había logrado su atención y hacer que se embobara, cosa que hacía con muy, muy pocas chicas.

"Di lo que quieras, pero ahora es la mejor de todas y no va a pasar desapercibida incluso para los que vendrán de fuera."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Mi padre me dijo que este año vendrá un colegio a hacer una pequeña estancia aquí y tienen unos dieciocho años."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Muchos del Gran Comedor se lo quedaron mirando pero este ni se inmutó y continuó hablando para que no se le notara. "¿No lo dirás en serio?" Dijo con la cara desencajada.

"Pues claro que lo digo en serio, mi padre tiene buenos contactos, al igual que el tuyo." Draco se levantó enojado y sin darse cuenta choco con un grupo que entraba para ir a comer.

'_Perfecto ahora solo me faltaba encontrarme con el estúpido de Potter y el Weasley_.'

"Ten cuidado cara rajada, ¿o es que ya no ves?" Se marchó sin esperar respuesta, mientras oía como lo maldecían.

"¡Mira allí esta Hermione!" Harry indicó a Hermione quien comía tranquilamente mientras era observada por varias miradas masculinas.

"Serán cabrones, que la dejen de mirar así o me los cargo a todos"

"Tranquilízate Ron, esto no te va a sentar nada bien." Ron murmuro algo y se acercaron hasta ella. "¡Buenos días Herms!" Le dijo Harry dándole un beso.

"Hola Harry… hola Ron"

"Buenas Herms" Este repitió lo de Harry. Muchos de los que habían visto el primer beso de Justin para ella se levantaron hartos de aquello y se fueron mosqueados. En pocos minutos el Gran Comedor se vacío de chicos dejando algunos y la mayoría chicas.

"Oye Herms, ¿a qué se debe ese nuevo _loock_?" Le preguntó Harry curioso.

"¿No te gusta?" Dijo bajando la cara.

"¡NO! Al contrario, me gusta como estás, solo que me sorprendió."

"Vaya lo tomaré como un cumplido." Se pusieron a reír.

"Pero ahora vigila…" Le dijo Ron, casi amenazadoramente.

"¿Por qué dices eso Ron?" Hermione se sorprendió ante tal comentario.

"Solo es un consejo y más vale hacerme caso." Ron estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso a su lado.

"Está bien como tu digas papi." Harry y ella se rieron. "Me voy, nos vemos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas." Le dio un beso a cada uno y se fue corriendo.

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca donde cogió un libro sobre los candiplatius se lo miró por encima un poco y se lo llevó. Salía despistada cuando oyó una voz que se acercaba, levantó la mirada y dos segundos después de haberse mirado mutuamente chocaron cayendo uno encima del otro, provocando una situación verdaderamente incómoda entre los dos.

"¿Por qué nunca miras por dónde vas estúpido?" Dijo ella mientras seguía tumbada en el suelo.

"Porque la gente suele apartarse de mi camino cuando me ve, cosa que tu aún no has aprendido por lo que veo."

"Jamás pienses que me apartare de tu camino para dejarte pasar, jamás."

"Pues tendré que poner medidas para que eso ocurra."

"En tus sueños Malfoy, pero no en la realidad, ahora sal de encima que tengo clase." Le dijo mientras intentaba sacarlo de encima.

"¿No te enseñaron modales Granger?" Le dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

"Sí, con personas que lo merecen y no con ratas."

"Vaya que humos, parece que el salón de belleza venía incorporado de mal humor."

"¡Cállate ya Malfoy y sal de encima!" Le dijo Hermione, quien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"¡NO!"

"¿NO?"

"No"

"Ya…" Hermione giró la cara para no ver aquellos ojos grises que parecían imanes.

"¿Granger?"

"¿Qu-" Hermione se había girado bruscamente y estaba besando a Malfoy, quien se había acercado un poco más y aquello le pillo de sorpresa. Malfoy se tiró hacía atrás dejando a Hermione espacio libre para que se marchara.

"A…adi...os" Hermione se levantó a toda prisa y se fue hacía la cabaña de Hagrid toda roja, dejando a un Malfoy muy confundido. '¿_Qué alguien me explique que ha sucedido? ¡POR FAVOR!'_ Hermione corría todo lo que podía para alejarse lo antes posible de aquellas puertas.

"Vaya…" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Malfoy. '_Jamás pensé que unos labios como los suyos producirán tal efecto. Suaves, dulces y un gusto a fresas, mi fruta preferida, mezclado con su aroma a miel. ¡ALTO! ¿Qué demonios haces pensando con esa sangre sucia? ¡ERES UN MALFOY!_' Se levantó y se dirigió a la misma dirección donde estaba Hermione sentada mirando a Hagrid.

Diez minutos después, el lugar se llenó de alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

"Bien chicos," Se los miró a todos. "Hoy estudiaremos unas criaturas magníficas,…" Aquello provocó terror entre los alumnos, excepto en Hermione, quien sabía de las criaturas que tratarían. "…bellas por su color, su aspecto y que proporcionan respeto e inteligencia." Nadie sabía de que se trataba, pero seguro que era otro monstruo que aquel semigigante había sacado del mercado negro. "Bien ahora no hagan ningún ruido hasta que estén todos en grupo y les indique lo que tengan que hacer." Hagrid cogió un instrumento muy raro soplo, pero no produjo ningún ruido, repitió dos veces lo mismo y al cabo de diez segundos una estampida se abalanzaba sobre ellos. "No… hagan… nada." Todos se apretaron entre si, haciendo que muchas chicas se agarraran fuertemente a los chicos quienes no se inmutaron. Entonces del bosque prohibido apareció una manada de lo que pacían lobos corriendo hacía ellos. "¡Quietos!" Gritó Hagrid dirigiéndose a sus alumnos quienes empezaban a levantarse.

"No nos van a hacer nada" Les susurró Hermione a Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati y Lavender, los cuales se apretujaban entre ellos menos Hermione que seguía en su sitio. Pero no se fiaron mucho de ella por muy inteligente que fuera.

"Bien estos son vuestros compañeros a partir de hoy hasta final de curso y más allá. ¿Alguien sabe decirme que son estos animales increíblemente bellos?" La manada se había parado al lado de Hagrid mientras este acariciaba a dos que estaban de pie a su lado. "¿Sí?" Dijo indicando a Hermione.

"Se les conoce como candiplatius. Son parecidos a los lobos, pero estos contienen poderes mágicos. Ellos mismos escogen a su amo. El color de su pelo define el poder que este tiene de experiencia, el blanco nieve y ojos azules casi blancos son los que más poder tienen, los azul plata están por debajo de los blancos que les sigue el plateado gris claro, plateado gris fuerte y el negro, este último es una excepción que no suele aparecer mucho pero es uno de los que más poder tienen en conjunto con los otros. Son muy importantes para las pociones para recuperar poderes o algunas parecidas. Cada mago/maga suele tener uno y en muy raras veces dos." Todos se la quedaron mirando y Hagrid orgulloso de ella y de él mismo. Le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Muy buena explicación Hermione, 30 puntos para Gryffindor." Todos la aplaudieron excepto los Slytherins quienes la miraban con odio. "Como muy bien a dicho ella, los candiplatius escogen a sus dueños, veamos…" Se miró a los lobos los cuales estaban sentados tranquilamente observando a los chicos, de pronto Hagrid movió la cabeza y uno de ellos el cual era blanco puro como la nieve y unos ojos casi blancos pero azulinos empezó a correr, todos se levantaron, pero este se abalanzó sobre Hermione quien empezó a lamerle con cariño y esta reía por las cosquillas, los demás miraban la escena incrédulos.

Así cada candiplatius fue a por su amo. Harry le toco uno azul plata al igual que a Ron, Lavender y Parvati les toco plateado gris fuerte y a Neville uno plateado gris claro. "Muy bien…"Hagrid miró a cada alumno el cual tenía uno. "Veo que todos tenéis uno, el señor Malfoy y Hermione fueron los que consiguieron el blanco pero…" Volvió a mirarse cada uno de los candiplatius un poco decepcionado. "Será posible" Dijo Hagrid enojado. Volvió a coger el instrumento de antes y soplo más fuerte, ya que se puso rojo y lo izo tres veces seguidas. Esperó un rato.

"Hagrid… ¿qué ocurre?" Le dijo Hermione preocupada.

"Nada, no te preocupes siempre ocurre lo mismo." Entonces se escuchó como algo corría muy deprisa

que provenía de dentro del bosque, todos se lo quedaron mirando ya que no sabían lo que venía. Entonces todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver un candiplatius negro como la noche y ojos blancos como la nieve. "Bien este es el que faltaba, como comprobaréis uno de vosotros tendrá el privilegio de poder tener uno de color negro ya que son poco comunes y muchos de ellos no escogen amo." El lobo se paró enfrente a Hagrid quien le dirigió una mirada severa y este durante unos segundos se puso la cola entre las patas. Hermione tosió dos veces sin querer y el lobo se dirigió hacía ella muy tranquilamente, ella solo lo miraba a los ojos. Cuando llego frente a ella se quedó dos segundos mirándola y luego se sentó enfrente de ella. Los demás la miraban atónitos y ella no se creía que tuviera dos y uno de ellos negro. "Parece que Hermione a tenido el honor de tenerlo. Ahora podemos empezar la clase, os pondréis en parejas la cual tenga el mismo color que vuestro candiplatius leeréis la página 198 de vuestro libro y ya podéis empezar ¿a qué esperáis? Vamos." Hagrid se acercó a Hermione y le susurró. "Tranquila no tendrás ningún problema teniéndolos a ellos." Le indicó los dos candiplatius los cuales estaban uno a cada lado de ella mientras los acariciaba.

"Parece que nos toca juntos" Hermione se giró y se topo con Malfoy. Hermione no se apartaba la escena de la biblioteca que había tenido pocos minutos a tras.

"Pues sí." Dijo ella fríamente.

"Bonitos candiplatius" Malfoy se agachó y acarició a los dos candiplatius de Hermione los cuales se sintieron a gusto. "¿Empezamos?" Dijo soltando dos palmaditas a cada uno y levantándose.

"Eh… s-si" _'No me creo que este sea Malfoy…'_ Hermione cogió el libro de Criaturas Mágicas y Mitológicas y se dispuso a leer la página que había indicado Hagrid.

"Hay que comunicarnos con ellos a través de la mente y poder conseguir hablar con ellos una vez dentro de su mente." Hermione levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando a Malfoy. "Creía que eras de las que se leían la lección antes de las clases."

"Pues sí, pero resulta que solo he buscado información sobre ellos." Hermione se quedó mirando a sus dos candiplatius, una vez les dirigió una sonrisa y los dos se acercaron y se sentaron delante de ella. Mientras observaba como los demás tenían problemas para conseguir que los candiplatius se quedaran quietos. Luego observó a Malfoy quien solo gastó dos intentos, ya que su candipltius estaba muy pendiente de Hermione.

"No me extraña que tengas esos dos, solo con una mirada te han obedecido." Le dirigió una media sonrisa.

"Vaya gracias, me lo tomaré como un cumplido." Le devolvió la sonrisa y después fue para concentrarse en sus dos amigos. "Bien empezamos." Los candiplatius solamente hicieron un gesto con la cabeza como de asentir.

Malfoy la miraba impresionado. ¿Cómo podía ser que una muggle pudiera controlar tan perfectamente aquellos animales difíciles de dominar? ¿Sobre todo uno negro? La mayoría no escogían amo o simplemente pasaban de él.

'_Mantén la mirada en sus ojos… No pienses en nada… Nada… Nada……_' A Hermione no le fue difícil en pocos minutos consiguió mantener la mente en blanco mientras miraba aquellos ojos blancos. De pronto notó como si el suelo desapareciera y empezó a correr como nunca. Ya no oía nada, solo veía imágenes borrosas que se estiraban por la velocidad que iba. No podía ni distinguir los colores.

"Enhorabuena, has podido llegar hasta aquí sin ninguna dificultad" Hermione de repente se paró en seco y solo pudo escuchar aquella voz masculina. "¿Sabes dónde estás?"

"N-No…" Hermione estaba un poco asustada, no sabía donde se encontraba, ni de quien era aquella voz.

"¿Estas segura? ¿A que propósito quieres llegar con nosotros?" Esta vez era una voz femenina.

"¿Llegar con vosotros? No… es posible…"

"Así es querida, has conseguido contactar con nosotros." Un hombre de pelo negro muy corto, vestido de negro y muy poco de blanco, ojos blancos, y muy atractivo apareció de la nada junto a una mujer de pelo blanco como la nieve, vestida de blanco y muy poco de negro, sus ojos eran blancos pero azulados y muy atractiva aparecieron frente a Hermione. Se los quedó mirando boquiabierta.

"Ho-hola..." No sabía que más decir.

"Hola" El hombre le sonrió. "Mi nombre es Kelon." Le dio un beso a cada mejilla. Hermione se puso colorada.

"Y el mío es Refit." Repitió lo mismo que Kelon. "Yo soy el candiplatius blanco y él el negro."

"Seguramente te preguntaras porque yo te escogí a ti. Es muy sencillo Hermione, si, se tu nombre tenemos dotes para según que cosas, tu entre otro chico, Draco, el cual pertenece con Fretoy, el otro candiplatius blanco, pensasteis lo mismo, no queríais tenerme a mí, un candiplatius negro, por el simple echo de que fuera único o algo parecido, simplemente porque os parecía realmente hermoso uno de color negro, y porque vuestra mente esta libre de maldades para utilizarme, pero me decante por ti porque eres una chica hermosa, muy inteligente y se que harás todo lo posible para mantenerme contento." Le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno dejémonos de charla y vamos a la faena." Lo dos asintieron se miraron, entonces se cogieron de las manos y elevaron la mirada, apareció un cielo lleno de estrellas, con un lago reflectándolas y lleno de espesor con una figura en medio, se distinguía un hombre pero no se veía bien.

En la negra noche 

_Bajo estrellas fugaces_

_Encontraras la verdad_

_Junto a él esta tu destino _

_Lo aceptes o lo niegues _

_Junto a él_

_Te ayudaremos a descubrirlo_

_Pero no olvides_

_Que aquel que te izo daño_

_Jamás lo olvidaras_

_Pues para ti es tu enemigo_

_Y tu enemigo para ti es tu amigo_

_Ama y sufrirás_

_Odia y morirás_

_¿Prefieres amar?_

_¿Prefieres odiar?_

_No importa quien sea,_

_Ámalo._

Todo volvió a la normalidad mientras Hermione estaba estupefacta ante aquellas palabras sin sentido de momento para ella.

Mientras tanto Malfoy también había conseguido entrar en la mente de su candiplatius.

"Este era tu propósito." Un hombre vestido de blanco con rayas negras, ojos blancos pero azulados y pelo blanco como la nieve y atractivo apareció frente a Malfoy.

"Vaya" Malfoy se quedó mirando al hombre.

"Bien al igual que tu amiga, veo que por fin has conseguido llegar ahora quiero que escuches con mucha atención, sé que podrás hacerlo, ¿verdad Draco?"

"S-sí." Malfoy no daba crédito a sus ojos y tampoco se imaginaba como sabía su nombre, ya que hacía solo unos segundos que lo había conocido, por cierto ¿a quien se refería con su amiga? ¿Podía estar hablando de Granger? Observó como el hombre alzaba la mirada hacía arriba, vio como en la parte de arriba aparecía la imagen de un cielo llenó de estrellas, con un lago rodeado por mucha naturaleza y en medio una figura de una mujer pero no muy nítida.

En la negra noche 

_Bajo estrellas fugaces_

_Encontraras la verdad_

_Junto a ella esta tu destino _

_Lo aceptes o lo niegues _

_Junto a ella_

_Te ayudaré a descubrirlo_

_Pero no olvides_

_Que aquella que te izo daño_

_Jamás la olvidaras_

_Pues para ti es tu enemiga_

_Y tu enemiga para ti es tu amiga_

_Ama y sufrirás_

_Odia y morirás_

_¿Prefieres amar?_

_¿Prefieres odiar?_

_No importa quien sea,_

_Ámala._

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

"Eso, Draco, tendrás que pensar un poco más antes de formularme las preguntas."

"Pero-"

"Vigila, puedes salir muy mal de todo esto." Draco intentaba sacar conclusiones sobre aquellas palabras sin sentido alguno para él.

"Escucha Hermione, estas palabras son tu destino, tu futuro. Tienes que afrontarlo, sufrirás tal y como dice tu profecía." Refit intentaba ser lo más clara posible.

"¿Mi… profecía?" Hermione estaba atónita.

"Así es, tu profecía…."Continuó Kelon. "Tal y como la has oído, tienes que saber de que trata y como lo vas a afrontar. Al igual que tu, hay otro."

"¿Otro?

"Sí, otra persona." Le dijo Refit. "Nuestras profecías se cumplen con dos personas muy unidas y muy separadas." Hermione hacía rato que se había perdido en aquella conversación sin sentido solamente recordaba la profecía que le caía encima. "Y al igual que tu, esta también está muy perdida, los dos afrontareis cosas sin daros cuenta, emociones, recuerdos… Recuerda bien la profecía."

"Ven a vernos cuando puedas" Le dijo Kelon. "Y te ayudaremos en cuanto este en nuestras manos."

"Como habéis podido comprobar el señor Malfoy y Hermione, han podido conectar sus mentes con las de los candiplatius y mantener una conversación. ¿Cómo se puede saber? Pues porque los dos… bienvenido señor Malfoy" Hagrid le dirigió una sonrisa ya que había salido de la mente del candiplatius y ahora se encontraba donde estaba anteriormente pero al igual que Hermione rodeado por todos los alumnos. "Como iba diciendo los dos, ahora solamente Hermione, tienen los ojos sin brillo, como en estado de trance, su mirada fija en la de los candiplatius y no mueve ni un solo músculo." Terminado de explicar todo eso Hermione volvió a la tierra, para así decirlo y encontrándose rodeada por todos los alumnos. "Bienvenida Hermione" Esta le sonrió y luego acarició a sus candiplatius muy confundida, mientras miraba a Malfoy que al igual que ella, acariciaba su candiplatius con una cara de mucha confusión. "Bien, ahora que estáis todos…" Miró a Malfoy y Hermione. "Quiero que me entreguéis un pergamino, máximo dos, sobre los candiplatius y el porque de comunicarse con ellos puede ser muy importante y aquellos que habéis entrado quiero tres pergaminos, os será muy fácil." Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, quien se apuntaba la tarea. "Eso es todo nos vemos dentro de dos días."

"Adiós Fretoy"Malfoy le rascó detrás de la oreja y se dispuso a irse cuando vio como su candiplatius corría hacia Hermione que se despedía de sus dos candiplatius.

"Adiós Kelon," Le dio un beso al candiplatius negro. "Adiós Refit." Y repitió lo mismo que había hecho con Kelon, pero se sorprendió al ver a Fretoy que se ponía a su lado. "Vaya, tú eres nuevo." Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a Fretoy, quien no pudo ser rechazaba por la mirada de otro chico. "Creo que tú eres Fretoy ¿verdad?" El candiplatius movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Bueno, encantada de conocerte. Me tengo que ir chicos, adiós Fretoy." Y le dio un beso provocando la envidia de algunos chicos.

"Vaya parece que a mi candiplatius también le gustas." Hermione se giró sobresaltada y topo con aquella mirada gris penetrante.

"Eso parece, pero yo no tengo la culpa, tendrás que enseñarlo a obedecer." Y le sonrió.

Malfoy se quedó parado mientras la miraba, no podía apartarse de esos ojos color miel, de aquella mirada dulce… Sin saber lo que hacía posó una mano en la cintura de Hermione, la cual se estremeció al notar aquel contacto con el rubio y la otro se acercaba a su cara, cuando la tenía sostenida se fue acercando poco a poco pero… ¡PLAM!

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces Malfoy? Yo no soy ninguna de tus gatitas ¿te has enterado? No… vuelvas… a… tocarme…" Hermione se notaba latir el corazón con mucha fuerza, no sabía que había ocurrido pero había entrado en estado de shock con el primer contacto de la mano de Malfoy. Hasta que vio como se acercaba y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle una bofetada.

"…" Malfoy no articulaba palabra. '_¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido? No he podido controlarme. Solo deseaba hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía porque pero no pensaba en nada más que esos labios, esos ojos miel…_'

Hermione se separó de Malfoy y se dirigió a clase de Aritmancia sin dejar de pensar en Malfoy mientras se tocaba la cara, recordando el contacto de aquellas manos cálidas en aquel momento, suaves,… Hermione sin darse cuenta cada vez se iba poniendo más colorada. Cruzó la puerta sin mirar y empezó a andar.

"¡HERMIONE!" Un grito con su nombre la detuvo para mirar hacía atrás.

"Hola Just ¿qué quieres?"

"Yo nada, pero si seguías por esa dirección te ibas a estrellar con esa columna." Justin le indicó la columna que tenía a un metro escaso frente a ella mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Vaya, gracias, iba pensando en mis co-"

"Deberías tranquilizarte más Herms, vas demasiado estresada y eso no es nada bueno para una chica tan linda como tú." Hermione cada vez se ponía más roja.

"Pero es que sino no voy a rendir en-"

"Claro que si, pero tendrías que tomarte las cosas más en calma."

"Gracias por el consejo pero no creo que-"Justin le cogió la cara para levantarla y que le mirara los ojos.

"Prométeme que lo harás, por ti y por mí, para que no me preocupe, por cierto tienes la cara ardiendo ¿te encuentras bien Herms?" Puso su frente tocando con la de Hermione para medir la temperatura.

"S-" Hermione iba a contestar, cuando una voz arrastraba unas palabras.

"Vaya Granger, que escena más tierna."

"¿Algún problema Malfoy?" Justin se colocó frente a Malfoy para que no lastimara a Hermione antes que a él.

"No, para nada, solo que no sabía que eran novios." Malfoy sonrió malévolamente.

"¿Tendrías algún problema si lo fuéramos?" Justin cogió a Hermione por la cintura y se la acercó.

"No, pero me gustaría que lo demostraran, es que saben… no me gusta que la gente me engañe y menos con chorradas como estas, sabiendo que esa…" Indicando a Hermione. "…no enamoraría ni a una mosquita muerta." Malfoy sabía que todo aquello era mentira y tenía ganas de ver como Hermione le soltaba un bofetón a ese engreído de Justin.

Hermione por lo contrario estaba un poco asustada y ofendida con aquellas palabras.

"Todo un gusto." Justin colocó a Hermione con la mano que tenía en su cintura enfrente de él, le colocó la otra mano en la cara y se fue acercando hasta que sus labios empezaron a rozar los de Hermione.

No sabía como responder, solamente pensaba, no, no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar por aquel beso de Justin.

Justin besaba a Hermione con fragilidad y cuidado pero haciéndolo a la vez más intenso, hasta que se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro rojos por la situación, Hermione sin darse cuenta había colocado los brazos alrededor del cuello de Justin y tenía un pie despegado del suelo, mientras que Justin tenía las dos manos rodeando la cintura de Hermione y estos la estrechaban hasta su cuerpo formado de músculos fuertes.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Justin dirigiéndose a Malfoy, el cual estaba atónito por la escenita de aquellos dos y una rabia que le invadía el cuerpo que no sabía de donde provenía.

"Esta me las vas a pagar Finch-Fletchley" Pasó por su lado haciéndole una mirada asesina.

"Jus…" Hermione seguía cogida a Justin y ahora casi no articulaba palabra.

"¿Dime?" Los dos seguían cogidos y ahora se miraban mutuamente.

"Esto… eh… ¿podría preguntarte porque lo has hecho?" Dijo sonrojándose más.

"Es obvio ¿no crees?"

"Claro, para no quedar en ridículo delante de Malfoy." Hermione decepcionada iba a separar sus brazos del cuello de Jus, cuando este se lo impidió, los volvió a colocar y volvió a besarla.

"¿Estás segura?" Hermione ahora no sabía que decir.

"N…" No sabía que decir. Esta vez no había nadie mirando y ni si quiera estaba Malfoy, por lo tanto las conclusiones de Hermione empezaban a aparecer delante de ella. '_Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿dime que no? Por favor_' Hermione no deseaba oír aquellas palabras otra vez.

"Oye Herms, yo"

'_Por favor_' Pensaba Hermione.

"…quería decirte…"

'_No…_'

"…bueno siento esta escena pero…yo…"

'_No me lo digas Just_' Pensó Hermione a la vez que Justin pensaba otra cosa:

'_¡Joder suéltalo ya!'_

"¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

'_Ya_' Justin se la quedó mirando y la observó.

'_¡NO!_' De repente Hermione se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Justin se la quedó mirando estupefacto. Nunca sabía reaccionar delante de una chica llorando y ahora menos que esa chica se trataba de Hermione. '_¿Por qué? ¿Se han puesto todos de acuerdo o qué?_'

"Yo… Herms… esto…"

"No te preocupes, Just." Hermione se tranquilizó, se secó los ojos y miró a Justin. "Siento todo esto, yo… me gustas mucho, pero no quiero tener novio por ahora, eres uno de mis pocos mejores amigos y no quiero que por esto…" A Hermione le costaba decir mucho todo eso. "Por una cosa como esta dejemos de comportarnos como ahora." Justin no dijo nada.

"Está bien." Justin no parecía muy convencido. "Pero yo te seguiré esperando el tiempo que haga falta, ¿me has oído?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "¿Podrías hacerme un último favor hoy?"

"¿Cuál?" Le preguntó confundida.

Justin no dijo nada, lo único que izo fue acercarse a Hermione y volverla a besar. Hermione lo entendió y le dio un último beso. Ya que sabía que eso nunca se volvería a repetir.

"¡HERMIONE!" Su nombre la sacó de sus sueños. Se giró toda roja y observó a Ron muy rabioso, colorado, nunca ella lo había visto así. Entonces vio como al echar a correr unas lágrimas caían silenciosamente en el aire para estrellarse en el suelo.

"¡RON! ¡ESPERA! Lo siento Just." Este asintió y se limitó a observar como Hermione echaba a correr tras aquel chico. "¡RON!" Hermione alcanzó a Ron. Sin darse cuenta estaban en las últimas escaleras, donde daban a una sala desconocida.

"No hace falta Herms. Solo tenias que decirme-" Hermione lo calló con un rápido beso en los labios.

"Yo quería pedirte perdón por todo y sobretodo por no poder ceder a tu petición, te quiero Ron, pero hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí y esas cosas que nadie sabe me hacen sufrir muchísimo y no-"

"Para eso estoy yo Herms, quiero ayudarte, quiero que seas feliz." Ron la cogía por los brazos.

"No se trata de eso Ron, es una herida que jamás se curara, no se ve pero yo siempre, siempre la veo y no puedo… no puedo aguantar más…"

"Hems yo quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo junto a-"

"No Ron, por favor no me digas eso, me lo dijeron una vez y jamás, jamás quiero volver a oír eso. Prefiero estar sola el resto de mi vida a que otro me haga lo mismo." Hermione le costaba mantener aquella conversación frente a Ron.

"¿Otro?"

"Si Ron, otro, otro que hace mucho tiempo, otro que nadie conoce, el único… que me izo sufrir como nunca. Y no quiero que pienses que Justin es mi novio, ese fue el último beso y ni siquiera es él así que no le digas nada a él ni a nadie de esto." Hermione se iba cuando escucho las últimas palabras de Ron.

"Si necesitas algo ya sabes que siempre estaré para lo que quieras." Y se marchó dirección contraria.

Ron tenía Adivinación pero como siempre no hacía caso de las instrucciones de la profesora y se distraía mirando por la ventana o simplemente recordando el rostro de una chica imperdonable.

Hermione al igual que Ron, no prestaba atención alguna a las palabras de su profesor sobre Aritmáncia. Pensaba en los últimos minutos que había hablado con Ron y lo apunto que había estado de rebelar su gran secreto, seguramente a la persona incorrecta pero inofensiva.

A la hora de comer todo el mundo hablaba de las primeras clases y de lo que aún les faltaba.

"Vaya día, y aún quedan dos horas y por si fuera poco nos toca-"

"No me lo digas Pociones con los de Slytherin." Dijo Ron como intentando aparecer una predicción.

"No y sí. Transformaciones pero con lo de Slytherin tenias razón, cada vez te pareces más a Trelawney." Le dijo Harry en broma, y los dos se pusieron a reír.

"No se que manía le ha picado a Dumbledore de ponernos casi todas las clases con los Slytherins." Dijo Harry molesto.

"Ya lo sabes Harry…" Le dijo Ron harto de oír siempre lo mismo.

"Ya pero es que no lo entiende."

"Si pero él lo que quiere que esa rivalidad entre Gryffindors y Slytherins cambie y desaparezca."

"Pues puede seguir soñando porque eso jamás pasará." Y centró su atención en su plato de chuletas de cordero y puré.

"Ay…" '_¿Por qué cuando no esta Hermione siempre me toca aguantarlo a mí? Me da vergüenza hasta reconocerlo, pero de vez en cuando creo que también soy bastante… plasta' _Suspiró ante sus pensamientos y al igual que Harry centró su atención en el plato de comida que llevaba patatas, salchichas y puré.

Una chica de pelo castaño y un poco revuelto se dirigía hacía el Gran Comedor para comer a paso atlético.

'_Mierda, como no llegue pronto a comer no tendré tiempo de pasarme por la biblioteca._' Con estos pensamientos, Hermione andaba más deprisa, por no decir corriendo, por los pasillos. Ya en la última escalera escuchó un ruido que izo que se subiera por las nubes.

"¡¡MIERDA!! ¡¡JODER!!" Hermione se dio la vuelta ya de muy mal humor mirando todos sus libros, pergaminos, tinteros y plumas esparcidos por el suelo. "¡Será posible! ¡La tercera vez en una mañana! ¿Por qué diablos no le ocurre esto a nadie más?" Hermione se agachó y empezó a recoger todas sus cosas cuando volvió a oír el mismo ruido, el de una mochila rasgándose y todos los libros y material que esta transportaba cayendo al suelo.

"¡¡JODER!!" Esa voz era de un chico, y al parecer al igual que ella, estaba harto de que le ocurriera. "¡La segunda vez! ¿Está es la resistencia que me dijeron? ¡Pues vaya mierda!" Hermione levantó la mirada y vio como en el rellano de las escaleras había un chico rubio agachado y recogiendo sus cosas.

"¡_Reparus!_" Sin querer los dos pronunciaron el hechizo al unísono.

Ella miró al chico que al igual que ella, él se giró, pero un poco más tarde, para ver quien era la misma persona que había pronunciado el mismo hechizo. Hermione empezó a notar como sus mejillas iban subiendo de temperatura y como el chico rubio la miraba con unos ojos como platos. Mientras tanto él la observaba de arriba abajo mientras veía, como al igual que él, todas sus cosas yacían esparcidas por todo el suelo. Hermione apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos grises y fríos, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en el chico, y acabó de recoger sus pertenencias se levantó y cuando se disponía a volver a andar ocurrió lo único que no quería.

"Vaya Granger, veo que te suele ocurrir con frecuencia esto de que se te caigan las cosas por los suelos, pero no me extraña viniendo de ti." Malfoy se levantó con todas sus cosas en los brazos y bajo las escaleras mientras la miraba.

"Perdona que te diga Malfoy pero al parecer no soy la única que sus cosas tienden a ir al suelo." Y señaló su mochila posteriormente rota y todo el montón de libros que Malfoy mantenía en brazos. Malfoy se le acercó poco a poco mientras veía que ella sostenía una mirada y postura firme. No se movía y le plantaba cara.

"Veo que no te doy miedo, debería insinistrarte más."

"Ni lo sueñes Malfoy."

"No te conviene provocar."

"¿Y eso quien me lo dice?"

"Te parece poco una amenaza proveniente de un Malfoy."

"Para empezar no tengo suficiente y si no te importa me gustaría comer algo estoy hambrienta y hablar contigo es un caso y tiempo perdido estúpidamente."

"No me faltes al respeto estúpida sangre sucia." Hermione al oír esas palabras se giró bruscamente y lo encaró dejando solamente tres centímetros de distancia cara a cara.

"No vuelvas a llamarme así o te juro de verdad que lo pagaras muy caro y no me importan las consecuencias." Se giró y se encamino hacía el gran comedor.

'_Malfoy eso que acabas de sentir ¿era miedo? Jamás la había visto así'_ Malfoy empezó a andar pero vio un pergamino en el suelo. Se agachó y se lo leyó para ver que era.

Descifrar profecía de Candiplatius En la negra noche 

_Bajo estrellas fugaces_

Encontraras la verdad Junto a él esta tu destino 

_Lo aceptes o lo niegues_

Junto a él Te ayudaremos a descubrirlo 

_Pero no olvides_

Que aquel que te izo daño 

_Jamás lo olvidaras_

_Pues para ti es tu enemigo_

_Y tu enemigo para ti es tu amigo_

_Ama y sufrirás_

Odia y morirás 

_¿Prefieres amar?_

_¿Prefieres odiar?_

_No importa quien sea,_

_Ámalo._

_Una noche con estrellas, descubriré la verdad, ¿quién? Izo daño…Greg… Greg enemigo? Malfoy amigo? …_

_Hermione Granger_

Malfoy leyó aquel pergamino y se quedó perplejo, era la misma profecía que él tenía, sus mismos pensamientos,… ¿cómo era posible aquello? Tenía que averiguarlo y rápido. Alzó la mirada y miró a Granger quien andaba deprisa y estaba apunto de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

"¡Granger!" Malfoy le gritó mientras corría pero no llegó a tiempo ya que ella ya había entrado. Se tranquilizó un poco y entró. Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver entrar primero a Hermione con todos los libros en los brazos y la mochila aún rota por algún lado y a los pocos segundos Malfoy en las mismas circunstancias.

Hermione ignoró las miradas que le dirigían y cuando llegó a su asiento dejo caer todos sus libros de mala gana en el suelo, la mochila rasgada al lado y se dispuso a servirse la comida.

"Oye Herms, ¿qué te ocurrió?" Le preguntó Ron un poco tímido y asustado.

"Pues que ya es la tercera vez que se me rompe la mochila en una mañana y encima para arreglarlo he tenido una charla con Malfoy y por favor no preguntes sobre que, prefiero olvidarlo." Le contestó Hermione descontenta y empezando a comer nada más relatar los sucesos.

"Vale, como tu quieras." Y siguió comiendo de su plato.

Malfoy repitió lo mismo que Hermione, dejó caer los libros de mala manera haciendo un fuerte ruido en todo el comedor y la mochila rasgada al lado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le preguntó Zabinni, su mejor amigo inteligente.

"Segunda vez que se me rompe la maleta en una mañana y encima un encuentro con la sangre sucia en las mismas circunstancias. Hoy no es mi día." Empezó a servirse comida en el plato.

"¿No ocurrió nada más?" Le preguntó Zabinni curioso.

"No Zabinni, no, no me la tiré ni nada por el estilo, simplemente le amenace y la insulte y…" Pensó en la cara seria y furiosa de la castaña y de su amenaza.

"¿Y?" Zabinni estaba muy intrigado por ese 'y…'

"Y nada más, ahora déjame comer tranquilo, ¿quieres?"

"Que soso eres, ¿por cierto que hiciste el último día? Te fui a buscar pero me dijo tu madre que habías salido."

"Eh…" Draco pensaba en aquel día. El encuentro con aquellas chicas, el partido de básquet, la chica castaña, la cita,… '_¿Cómo estará? ¿Y si le escribo una carta?_' "Pues eso, fui a dar una vuelta muy temprano y me entretuve por el camino."

"¿Y que hiciste?"

"Oye Zabinni, ¿quieres parecerte a Parkinson sabiendo todo sobre la vida de los demás?" Le preguntó Malfoy con cara curiosa.

"No, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Porque empiezas a parecerte con tantas preguntas." Esto provocó algunas risas de los Slytherins que estaban más cerca.

"Eso no a tenido gracia Draco" Dijo Zabinni afectado.

"¿De veras? ¿No a tenido gracia?" Le dijo preguntando a una chica que tenía delante, la cual solo pudo responder con risas más fuertes que se le unieron algunas más.

Muchos de casas diferentes se miraban la juerga que llevaban los Slytherins, en especial una castaña Gryffindor. Se quedó mirando a un rubio que parecía que se divertía mucho, este noto la mirada y se la quedó mirando por un momento como si algo lo impulsara y no dejarle apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños.

"¡Ya basta!" Dijo Zabinni ahora un poco enojado.

"Vamos no seas así Blaise." Le pasó el brazo por detrás y con la otra le alboroto el cabello.

"Ag… ¡Suéltame Draco! ¡Suelta!" Le gritaba Blaise mientras muchos otros se reían de la escena.

"Está bien" Al cabo de unos minutos la situación se calmo. Hermione harta de ver aquella estúpida escena, pero lo que provoco un cosquilleo sin saber de donde provenía le obligo a dejar el resto de comida que tenía en el plato levantarse y dirigirse al lago. Se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a la biblioteca.

"¿Dónde vas Herms? ¿No terminas?" Le preguntó Harry preocupado, quien al igual que ella había estado observando la escenita.

"Voy a despejarme un poco en el lago, se me ha quitado el hambre." Respondió ella cogiendo todas sus cosas y saliendo de allí. Al dirigirse a la puerta le dirigió una mirada asesina a Malfoy, el cuál captó en seguida y sonrío por lo bajo y desapareció por la puerta.


	4. El Pergamino Y La Mochila

**4. _El Pergamino Y La Mochila_ **

Pasaron diez minutos y Hermione permanecía tumbada en la hierba olvidándose de todo y disfrutando de aquel momento de paz.

"¿Descansando Granger?"

"Piérdete Malfoy." Le contestó sin abrir los ojos.

"Creo que eso no te conviene y más si tengo algo de tu propiedad." Malfoy sonreía triunfante.

"¿Y que se supone que tienes de mi propiedad?" Hermione seguía sin abrir los ojos y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Malfoy.

"Pues verás algo así que dice como descubriré la verdad, ¿quién? Izo daño…Greg… ¿Greg enemigo? Y si quieres puedo continuar…" Hermione se levantó de un salto y le quitó el pergamino de las manos.

"¿Cómo has conseguido tu esto?" Hermione lo miraba furiosa.

"Oye a mí no me acuses de ladrón ¿oyes? Se te cayó cuando nos encontramos en las escaleras pero no estuve a tiempo de dártelo y ahora que no hay nadie alrededor aprovecho, así nadie nos puede ver." Dijo Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

"Está bien ahora me gustaría estar sola." Y le dio la espalda mientras se guardaba el pergamino en el bolsillo.

"¿No sabes decir gracias o algo por el estilo?" Le dijo él divertido.

"Mira Malf-" Hermione no terminó la frase ya que al darse la vuelto tropezó con una raíz y cayó encima de Malfoy, provocando que este también perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayeran al suelo agarrados.

"Parece ser que eres un poco patosa." Le dijo en forma más de cariño que no de burla.

"Esto… sí… lo siento… no pretendía…" Hermione se levantó notando como las manos de Malfoy se apartaban de su cintura dejándola levantarse.

"Nada no te preocupes la culpa es mía, además no he tenido reflejos para conseguir que no te cayeras." Se levantó sonriendo, se expulsó la túnica y la miró. Hermione estaba colorada y no podía mirarlo a la cara.

"Adiós."

"…os." Hermione no consiguió pronunciar la palabra correctamente.

Malfoy andaba mientras se miraba las manos hasta que chocó con alguien.

"¿Qué tienen de especial tus manos?"

"No te importa Zabinni."

"Que carácter tío, definitivamente hoy no es tu día." Y se encamino en dirección contraria.

"¡Ay!"

"Lo siento" Hermione cruzaba la puerta mientras intentaba hacer equilibrio con todos sus libros y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien. Hermione levantó la mirada extrañada y luego con temor se agacho a recoger las cosas. "Lo siento mucho de veras." Se levantó de nuevo haciendo equilibrio con los libros.

"Tranquila chica, no pasa nada. Un momento. _¡Makrinius!_" La mochila de Hermione se cambio por una totalmente nueva. "Te aseguro que esta no se te va a romper."

"Eh… gr-gracias" Hermione se lo miró extrañada.

"Un placer, ciao guapa." Le guiño un ojo.

'_Definitivamente, tengo que descansar_.' Hermione no sabía si lo que acababa de ocurrir era un sueño, Zabinni estaba demasiado amable o alguien le había echado un hechizo. '_Lo más probable es la segunda opción, esta hechizado._' Hermione sonrió ante tales pensamientos, coloco todo su material en la mochila nueva y se encamino hacía clases de Transformaciones.

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Herms?"

"No te preocupes Harry, solo me he entretenido un poco."

"Oks."

"Vayan entrando por favor." La gárgola que estaba al lado de la puerta habló en nombre de la profesora McGonagall y todos obedecieron de inmediato.

Cinco minutos después, todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus pupitres, cada uno con su pluma, libro y tintero dispuestos a empezar aquella clase.

"Oye Herms, ¿te has fijado que Malfoy tiene la misma mochila que tú?"

"¿Qué? Pues no, déjalo, un detalle sin importancia." Y siguió tomando apuntes sobre la explicación de la profesora McGonagall, quien empezaba a dar instrucciones para transformar a las personas.

"Tsk tsk…"

"¿Y ahora que quieres Blaise?" Le dijo Draco molesto.

"¿Has visto la mochila de Granger?"

"¿Para que quieres que me fije en la mochila de esa?"

"Tu hazlo." Draco a regañadientes giró la cara disimuladamente hacia el puesto de Hermione y se fijo en su mochila cuando la vio se giró para ver a Blaise.

"Te gusta mi regalo."

"¿Pero que…?" Draco no se lo creía tenía la misma mochila que él, ya que aquel conjuro era un hechizo de artes oscuras y por supuesto Hermione Granger seguramente de eso no tenía ni idea.

"Nada, me la encontré y me dio pena y como ese hechizo lo conocen pocos me di el gusto."

"¿Tú eres tonto Blaise o lo haces ver?" Draco sin darse cuenta alzó la voz más de la cuenta.

"Señor Malfoy haga el favor de prestar atención a mis instrucciones, esto será muy valioso para los exámenes ya que será vuestra única pauta."

"Sí, lo siento profesora McGonagall." Draco se giró hacía Blaise, el cuál no aguantaba la risa y se le escapaba. También noto otra mirada ya muy familiar, se giró un poco y observó como Hermione lo miraba con cara divertida, cuando se dio cuenta que él también la observaba deshizo la conexión y volvió a la profesora McGonagall toda su atención.

"Bien, después de estas instrucciones de cómo transformar a las personas en el animal que tienen dentro os colocareis por parejas, pero para que no hayan desastres, las parejas se harán por el mismo nivel que tengan. Por favor, los Gryffindors y Slytherins, uno por uno, cogerán un papel y se les asignara una persona con el mismo nivel. Ya pueden empezar." La profesora dejó un sombrero encima su escritorio y observó como los alumnos iban recogiendo sus papeles. "Bien todos ya tienen sus parejas ahora agrúpense y empiecen la práctica."

Harry y Ron fueron juntos, al igual que Parvati y Lavender, Crabbe y Goyle, Neville y Seamus, pero Hermione sabía que la única persona de su mismo nivel en aquel curso y de aquella clase era…

"¿Lista, Granger?"

Draco Malfoy.

"Sí ¿quién empieza?" Lo miró resignada.

"A suerte, piedra papel tijeras." Hermione se sorprendió, siempre creyó que aquello era juego de muggles.

"¿Qué ocurre? Yo también sé juegos muggles como este." Sonrió orgulloso.

"Está bien."

"Piedra papel tijeras ¡YA!" Los dos pronunciaron las palabras a unísono.

"Creo recordar… que tijeras gana a papel ¿no es así…Granger?"

"Sí…" Hermione resignada aceptó su derrota y se dispuso a que Malfoy la hechizara para convertirla en el animal que llevaba dentro. "¿Has escuchado lo que ha dicho?" Hermione no terminaba de fiarse de Malfoy.

"Sí." Draco se dirigió a su pupitre y le enseñó a Hermione tres pergaminos. "¿Te sirve el ejemplo de mis apuntes?" Miró a Hermione. Ellas solamente asintió. "Bien entonces empecemos de una vez." Hermione cerró los ojos y empezó a dejar la mente fuera de todos sus pensamientos excepto en concentrarse en como se sentía el animal que llevaba dentro.

'_Libre… Salvaje… Audaz… Sigilosa… Veloz… Ágil… Solitaria…'_ Hermione seguía pensando en como le gustaría ser mientras que Draco se concentraba en el hechizo.

"_Aparentus curpus maligyt_" Malfoy concentró todos sus pensamientos en el hechizo y lo lanzó.

Observó como su cara se iba esterilizando, una cola gruesa y negra le aparecía por detrás, sus ojos se volvían redondos, amarillos y con pupilas de felino, sus manos se iban transformando en pezuñas potentes y uñas afiladas, sus orejas humanas se convertían en unas orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas.

Un minuto más tarde Hermione ya no existía, en su lugar había una pantera espléndida, con una postura firme, mirada penetrante y atenta a cualquier movimiento.

"¿Gr…Granger?" Draco se la miraba sorprendido, aquella pantera era bellísima, era imposible que fuera Hermione. La pantera simplemente se dirigió hacía Malfoy y se refregó por su pierna en señal de cariño. La respuesta de Draco fue simplemente acariciarla por su cara y por su lomo, el cuál respondió con un ronroneo parecido al de los gatos y a cerrar los ojos.

Unos minutos después de acariciarla esta se marchó sigilosamente hacía Parvati y Lavender. Parvati no se dio cuenta y Hermione la empujo un poco con la cabeza.

"¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡UNA PANTERA!!!!" Todas las chicas se pusieron a gritar y los chicos a mirar por todas partes. Hermione se lo pasaba bien. Se dirigió hacía Ron y Harry los cuales no le vieron y saltó encima de Ron.

"¡¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS???!!!" Ron se quedó mirando el puma que tenía encima. Este salió de encima y se dirigió hacía Parkinson, esta aterrorizada se quedó encerrada en una esquina mientras que aquella pantera yacía delante de ella sin un movimiento, todos pudieron observar como Parkinson se volvía blanca.

Hermione harta de aquel juego se dirigió al lado de Malfoy, se quedó de pie mientras movía la cola en señal de estar contenta y Draco le acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

"Espléndido señor Malfoy." McGonagall se dirigía a Malfoy aplaudiendo mientras todos los demás se calmaban y dirigían la mirada hacía Draco, la pantera y a McGonagall. "¡Fíjense todos! El señor Malfoy ha conseguido transformar a la señorita Granger a la perfección y al parecer la señorita Granger también a echo su trabajo a la perfección centrándose en sus pensamientos. Muy bien enhorabuena a los dos, 30 puntos para Slytherin y otros 30 para Gryffindor." La pantera dio un salto provocando que muchos se echaran hacía atrás y luego se colocó de pie en cima de Draco y este respondió con una acaricia. "Ahora le toca a usted señorita Granger. _Fintus encantius_" De repente la pantera empezó a tomar forma de humana hasta que Hermione apareció por completo.

"Mmmm…" Hermione tenía la sensación de que acababa de despertarse. Todos la miraban furiosos, en especial Parvati y Parkinson, mientras Ron la miraba asombrado.

'_Hasta para transformarse y destransformarse tiene estilo_.' Pensaron Draco y Ron a la vez.

"Señorita Granger, por favor la próxima vez no asuste a la gente intente dominar sus instintos felinos." McGonagall la miraba seria pero orgullosa de su trabajo.

"Sí profesora McGonagall, lo siento no he podido resistirme." Le sonrió.

"Lo sé pero la próxima vez vigile." Hermione asintió y la profesora se volvió para ir a ayudar a los demás.

"No me imaginé esa faceta de ti Granger" Y le pasó por el lado.

"Ya ves, aún no me conoces del todo."

"Una escena muy divertida, te felicito."

"Gracias. Bueno ahora te toca a ti." Draco asintió y se colocó delante de Hermione.

"Vamos allá." Draco cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar como le gustaría estar.

'_Independiente… Audaz…Veloz…Ágil…Firme…Atento…Esbelto…'_

"_Aparentus curpus maligyt_" Hermione concentraba sus pensamientos, sentidos y magia en el hechizo. Al lanzar el hechizo, segundos después Malfoy iba adoptando una forma diferente a la de un humano.

La piel morena de Malfoy se tornaba de negro, sus extremidades desaparecían y en su lugar eran unas patas con pezuñas potentes, su cara ahora era alargada, con un hocico y unos ojos azules muy claros, casi blancos, y pupilas de felino, unas orejas puntiagudas pero redondas a la vez, una cola fornida le apareció por detrás. Segundos después de que la transformación se completara Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y no podía ver nada más que una pantera negra delante de ella impotente y con aire misteriosa igual que su aspecto humano, el de Draco Malfoy.

"¿¡Malfoy!?" Hermione no se lo creía, era imposible que también fuera una pantera igual que ella. "Parece ser que tenemos más de una cosa en común." Hermione se agachó y quedó frente a los ojos del puma. El puma emprendió movimiento hacía Hermione se sentó delante de ella y Hermione le acarició la cabeza y por debajo del hocico.

Hermione se levantó y la pantera se puso de nuevo de cuatro patas y empezó a pasearse entre la multitud que miraba aquel puma desconcertados, si Hermione estaba como humana aquella pantera… ¿era Draco Malfoy? Muchos no se lo creían. Las chicas aún sabiendo que era un alumno no podían reprimir el miedo hacía tal felino. La pantera avanzaba y se miraba a cada uno de los alumnos. Se paró frente a Harry y lo miró con furia siguió andando hasta que de repente se paro se agacho un poco para coger impulso y saltó encima de un chico de Slytherin el cuál no sabía que otra pantera con identidad diferente había aparecido.

"¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!" Blaise gritó al verse en el suelo y luego al sorprenderse con el animal encima. Se giró pero la pantera seguía encima de él. Este lo miraba penetrante y con la boca abierta como si de un momento a otro le fuera a morder el cuello y devorarlo. "¡MALFOY! ¡QUÍTAME A GRANGER DE ENCIMA!"

"¿Disculpa Zabinni?" Hermione se encaminó hacía Blaise y la pantera y se lo quedó mirando.

"Entonces… este…"

"Exacto, yo no soy." Le sonrío maliciosamente. "Vamos." Agarró a la pantera y lo echo hacía atrás.

Hermione se sentó en una silla y se limitó a ver a los demás alumnos y a esperar que McGonagall viera su trabajo. Mientras esperaba se agachó para buscar algo en la mochila entonces 'Malfoy' se la quedó mirando y ella nerviosa se lo quedó mirando.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella molesta. La pantera simplemente se acercó y le lamió una mejilla. Hermione sabía que aquello para los felinos era un beso de cariño pero al igual que con los humanos aquello también significaba lo mismo. Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos y empezó a notar como las mejillas se le encendían.

"Excelente" McGonagall se acercó a Hermione y la pantera y lo observó. "Vaya, jamás me había pasado esto en toda mi vida, dos alumnos que piensan igual, mismo nivel,… deberían dejar de lado esa rivalidad de Slytherin y Gryffindor y hacerse amigos y no más enemigos "Y les sonrío "30 puntos más para ambos. _Fintus encantius_" El puma volvió a transformarse en Draco Malfoy. Este se miró a Hermione un poco colorado y se desperezó.

"Mmm… que bien sienta esto de transformarse." Y se miró a Blaise.

"¡Eres una cabrón Malfoy! Ya veras cuando me las pagues." Draco se lo miró y con la mano le izo un gesto de cómo si arañara.

"Arg…" Hermione se rió y eso para Malfoy no paso desapercibido.

"Muy bien alumnos por hoy ha terminado, nos vemos mañana. Seguiremos con la práctica hasta que la mitad más o menos lo consiga. Adiós." Todos aplaudieron y cada uno cogió sus cosas para salir de aquella clase y despejarse un poco. Hermione cuando se levantó con todas sus cosas volvió a encontrarse con Malfoy. Todos los alumnos iban saliendo y Hermione y Draco eran los últimos de la cola.

"Esto sobre…" Hermione no sabía como preguntarle porque había echo aquello. Draco no le dijo nada simplemente se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla el cuál Hermione respondió con una cara de auténtica sorpresa.

Malfoy la miró, se giró y al salir por la puerta se fue en dirección al lago. Hermione se puso la mano en la mejilla y se giró para ver si McGonagall había visto algo, pero está estaba escribiendo y solamente prestaba atención a sus papeles. Hermione se giró y se reunió con sus amigos que la esperaban fuera impacientes por ir a jugar a Quidditch. Al cerrarse la puerta McGonagall alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la puerta.

"Ojalá que se den cuenta pronto." Dijo en voz baja y sonrío contenta.

"¡Vamos Hermione!" Ron le alzaba la mano para que se diera prisa.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy!" Hermione salió de las nubes y corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

"¿Qué hacías tanto rato?" Le preguntó Harry.

"Nada, ¿vamos?" Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¡Vamos!" Gritaron Harry, Ron, Seamus y Neville. Hermione sonrió y les siguió.

Llegaron al lago en diez minutos.

"Oye Herm, ¿te importa…?"

"Tranquilo Ron, yo voy al lago a leer un poco espero que os divirtáis, nos vemos dentro de un rato. Ciao" Se despidió con un beso en cada mejilla de Ron y Harry.

"Nos vemos." Los cuatro chicos se fueron a jugar a Quidditch mientras Hermione se sentaba a los pies de su árbol preferido desde donde nadie la podía ver y abrió un pequeño libro y empezó a leer en él, para luego empezar a escribir.

Malfoy se dirigía a su habitación mientras pensaba en lo que McGonagall le había dicho a él y a Granger. _"Deberían hacerse amigos y dejar esa rivalidad Slytherin - Gryffindor…"_ Nunca había pensado en eso, pero a veces le gustaría contar con verdaderos amigos al igual que Granger tenía a Potter y a Weasley y se la veía feliz tanto en momentos felices como cuando la animaban. Malfoy al pensarlo se puso colorado y dejo de lado a Granger para que otra chica, '_Moon_', le recordara el último día de sus vacaciones.

"Decidido, le voy a escribir." Draco empezó a correr hasta llegar a su cuarto dejo las cosas tal cual, sacó un pergamino del cajón de su escritorio, mojo la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir.

Llevaba diez minutos y no sabía como empezar.

"Querida Moon… No… ¿Qué tal Moon?… Ni hablar… Soy Draco… Fatal…" Empezaba a salir humo de su cabeza y el suelo estaba lleno de pergaminos arrugados los cuales habían sido inútiles. Empezaba a rendirse. "¡YA ESTA!" Draco salió corriendo de la habitación hacía la habitación de Miyu un chica japonesa. "¡Miyu! ¿Estás ahí?"

"Hola Draco dime ¿qué quieres?" Draco fue al grano.

"¿Cómo te puedes dirigir a una persona que no la conoces solo de una vez pero te cae bien y esta lejos de aquí?"

"No sé… algo así como ¿cómo se llama?"

"Moon ¿por qué?"

"Bien… eh… _Hola Moon, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Draco…_o algo parecido ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Draco ya se dirigía a su dormitorio y se distinguía ya muy lejos. "No cambiara nunca." Miyu volvió a entrar a su habitación mientras Draco volvía a entrar como una flecha, se sentó y empezó a escribir.

"Por fin" Draco se desperezó y se miró la carta satisfecho de sí mismo ya que nunca le había costado tanto escribir una carta, pero era obvio, jamás se la había escrito a una chica y menos de esa manera.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa de noche abrió el primer cajón y sacó un aparato bastante raro. Se dirigió a la ventana y sopló en él. Salió un suave pitido pero agradable. A los cinco segundos una lechuza marrón oscuro con manchas negras y blancas apareció en el alféizar de su ventana. "Toma Nyozek, llévasela a una chica llamada Moon. Confío en ti." Le ató la carta a la pata, le acarició las plumas y esta echo a volar.

Hermione escribía pausadamente en un libro cuando de repente una lechuza se le acercó. Esta aterrizó en el suelo y le levantó la pata entonces Hermione vio como tenía atada una carta, se agachó un poco más, la desdobló y le dio una golosina a la lechuza, esta satisfecha se posó en el árbol que Hermione tenía detrás.

"¿De quien debe ser?" Hermione abrió la carta poco a poco. Una vez estaba libre del sobre empezó a leerla.

'Hola Moon,' 

"¡Esto es imposible! Nadie conoce este nombre solamente mi equipo y…" Hermione se calló de pronto y un nudo en el estómago se le formo en un instante ante tal pensamiento. "Draco Malfoy…" Pronunció su nombre con tal miedo que no se atrevía a continuar leyendo, pero se decidió y volvió a alzar la carta para continuar leyendo.

'_¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Draco. Te parecerá muy rara esta carta y más siendo enviada con una lechuza y todo este rollo, pero es una vieja tradición y la verdad es que es bastante fiable._

_Me acuerdo mucho de ti y de aquel partido…Tengo ganas de que llegue el 27 de diciembre y volverte a ver y pasar un buen rato juntos. _

_Me gustaría contarte algo muy importante para mí, hace muy poco que nos conocemos pero aún así estoy seguro de que contigo puedo confiar._

_Al igual que tú, yo también estoy en un internado pero no creo que sea lo mismo. Aquí estoy bastante solo…, sí, tengo amigos, pero seguramente no serán ni la mitad como los tuyos, solo van conmigo por… bueno…a veces me da vergüenza admitirlo,… pero mi familia tiene una buena fortuna y muchos le tienen verdadero respeto. La mayoría van conmigo exactamente por eso y me gustaría tener verdaderos amigos por eso me gustaría que aceptaras mi proposición y fuéramos amigos. ¿Te gustaría? ¡No te obligo a nada eso que quede claro! _

_Me despido y espero que me contestes._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.D: Dale tu respuesta a Nyozek no te preocupes.'_

'_¿Ahora qué hago? ¡Qué alguien me ayude!_' Hermione se leía una vez y otra la carta sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hermione estaba tan concentrada que no oía nada y se llevó un buen susto. Se giró y entonces empezó a caer por la bajada que quedaba a sus pies. Se tapó la cabeza con los dos brazos y sin hacer nada esperó a parar de caer. "¡Ai!" Cuando paró de bajar, Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver exactamente que había ocurrido pero al abrirlos se llevó una gran sorpresa. "¡JUST!" Justin estaba agarrando a Hermione con un brazo mientras que con el otro había conseguido agarrarse en una roca y parar la caída.

"¿Estás bien?" Justin se soltó y se sentó para ver a Hermione.

"¡QUE SI ESTOY BIEN! ¿PERO TÚ TE HAS VISTO? ¡TIENES ARAÑAZOS POR TODAS PARTES! ¿Y TE PREOCUPAS POR MÍ?"

"Sí." Justin lo único que izo fue sonreír y observarla.

"¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE? ¡PODÍAS HABERTE MATADO!"

"Ya lo sé."

"Pues nada si ya lo sabes… ahora en serio Just ¿te has parado a pensar antes de tirarte?"

"Solo he pensado en que te podías haber hecho mucho daño si no llegó a pararte."

"¡Pero solamente es una bajadita de nada!"

"Sí pero aún así-"

"¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL! ¡TÚ SI QUE TE PODÍAS HABER MATADO!" Hermione se puso a sollozar.

"Venga Herms no te preocupes estoy bien, solo son unos pocos arañazos y ya esta, estoy bien y no a ocurrido nada. Además ¿tú te has visto?" Justin ahora se reía de ella.

"No ¿por qué?" Justin conjuro un espejo para que Hermione se pudiera ver. "¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡QUÉ PINTAS!" Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza, tenía todo el pelo revuelto y lleno de hojitas y hierba, la cara manchada de tierra y la ropa toda sucia y rota por algunas partes de las mangas y de la falda.

"A mí me pareces encantadora. Como lo diría… mm… un nuevo _loock_" Y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Ya vale Just! ¡A mí no me hace gracia!" Hermione se iba quitando las hojas del pelo. Mientras Justin continuaba riendo. Este se agachó y cogió un montón de hojas secas y se las lanzó a Hermione lo que izo que Hermione se subiera por las nubes. "¡JUST!" Hermione izó lo mismo que le había echó él, cogió un montón de hojas y se las lanzó pero Justin continuaba riéndose con ganas. Estuvieron cinco minutos jugando hasta que cayeron rendidos en el césped.

"¡Ai!" Just iba a levantarse apoyado en la muñeca cuando escuchó como algo le presionaba el huso.

"¿Qué ocurre Justin?" Hermione se lo miró preocupada.

"Nada solo me duele un poco la muñeca."

"Pues vamos a la enfermería eso te lo tienen que mirar." Hermione se levantó, recogió todas sus cosas y ayudo a Justin a levantarse.

"No es nada de verdad."

"No lo repito ¡vamos!" Justin se levantó y se fue con Hermione a la enfermería.

"¡Señora Pomfrey!" Hermione llamó la atención de la enfermera.

"¿Díganme?" Esta se los miró extrañada por las pintas que llevaban.

"Me he caído y me duele la muñeca." Justin le mostró la muñeca derecha ahora ya un poco hinchada.

"A ver." La señora Pomfrey le examinó la muñeca y luego se dirigió a un armario de roble.

"Tómese esto señorito Finch-Fletchley y le hará efecto en unas horas pero póngase esto." Y le entregó una especie de muñequera.

"Muchas gracias." Y salieron de allí.

"Lo ves. Mejor así." Justin asintió y la miró.

"Siento mucho haberte asustado."

"No pasa nada ha sido un despiste." Justin pareció que con aquella respuesta se tranquilizó.

Iban andando mientras hablaban animadamente y miradas curiosas los seguían tanto por la juerga como por las pintas que llevaban. Llegaron a las últimas escaleras y se despidieron.

"Creo que voy a darme una ducha."

"No vas a ser la única." Se pusieron a reír. "Adiós Herms nos vemos." Y le dio un beso a cada mejilla.

"Hasta luego." Cada uno se fue en una dirección.

Hermione llegó frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, pronunció la contraseña y entró.

"¡Hermione! ¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le preguntó Harry preocupado.

"Nada, me caí y ya esta, no os preocupéis."

"Vaya susto chica, con esas pintas…"

"Sí… bueno… Me voy a duchar y me arreglo para bajar a cenar." Ron y Harry asintieron y observaron como Hermione subía las escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto todo estaba desordenado aunque su parte estaba igual de limpia Lavender y Parvati la habían dejado echa un asco.

"¡PARVATI! ¡LAVENDER! ¿DÓNDE ESTAIS?" Hermione estaba enfadada.

"¿Qué ocurre Herms?" Parvati salió del baño con una mascarilla verde y un montón de botellas en la mano.

"¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo?"

"Solo probamos algunos productos"

"¿SOLO? ¡ARG!" Hermione suspiro hondo y se giró para no seguir estresándose. Cogió ropa limpia de su armario, la metió en una maleta y antes de cerrar la puerta se giró para dirigirse a Parvati y Lavender. "¡CÓMO ESTE IGUAL DESPUÉS DE CENAR PIENSO RESTAROS PUNTOS AUNQUE ME DUELA Y DECÍRSELO A MCGONAGALL!" Y cerró la puerta dando un buen portazo y provocando que muchos de la Sala se giraran hacía las escaleras para ver quien había sido. Cuando Hermione apareció por la puerta todos se giraron y no la miraron por miedo.

"Herms ¿qué a ocurrido?" Le preguntó tembloroso Ron.

"¡Las estúpidas de Lavender y Parvati! ¡Han dejado la habitación echa un auténtico asco! ¡Y para colmo me tengo que ir a los lavabos de premios anuales porque las señoras lo están ocupando! Nos vemos luego." Se marchó mosqueada con su maleta de ropa hacía la torre de premios anuales.


	5. La Marca

**5. _La Marca_**

Hermione yacía en la bañera totalmente tumbada y escuchando música a todo volumen de los _EMBRASSE-MOI_, su grupo preferido de magos, y aprovechaba para relajarse del día que había tenido. El baño olía a yerbas frescas y eso le hacía pensar que estaba en un prado florecido. Se quedó durante quince minutos dentro del agua descansando hasta que decidió que ya era hora de salir. Una vez fuera se enrollo una toalla que le quedaba unos cinco dedos más arriba de las rodillas y el pelo se lo recogió más o menos en una pinza hasta que terminara de vestirse.

"Bien y ahora a vestirse." Hermione miró por todo el cuarto de baño y no la encontró. "Que raro, habría jurado que la deje aquí, a lo mejor esta en el cuarto." Se calzó con unas chanclas de ir por la playa y salió del baño por una puerta que dirigía a su cuarto. Miró por todas partes pero tampoco estaba. "¡Mierda! Esta abajo en el sillón." Bajo malhumorada hasta la sala y al bajar se llevó una sorpresa, estaba todo lleno de ropa de chico esparcida por los sofás. "¡Genial! Ahora encima tendré que buscarla." Hermione empezó a sacar ropa de todos lados y a buscar su maleta.

"¿Perdona se puede saber que haces?" Una voz masculina la llamó desde atrás.

"Dis-" Hermione se giró y vio como la cara de Malfoy se volvía en sorpresa y sonreía maliciosamente.

"Vaya Granger, no conocía yo esa faceta tuya de andar 'casi' desnuda."

"Mira Malfoy no me tientes que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy y si no te importa intento encontrar mi maleta."

"No si a mi no me molesta para nada teniendo tales vistas."

'_¡Serás capullo! Continua mirándome así y no duraras tres segundos más'_ Pensó ella.

"¿Se te ha perdido algo?" Hermione se giró para mirar a Malfoy quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Sí… el mundo" Y sonrío divertido.

"Arg… Al menos hazme un favor ¿has visto una maleta negra y roja de deporte?"

"No."

"Ya sabía que era inútil preguntarte." Y volvió a los sofás para buscar su maleta entre tanta ropa.

"Pero si te refiere a esta sí que la he visto." Malfoy levantó una maleta y la puso encima sus piernas. Hermione se giró y al ver su maleta se encamino hacía él.

"Gracias." Iba a cogerla cuando Malfoy la cogió por el brazo y la tiró hacía él.

"¿No vas a darme nada?"

"Las gracias."

"No me sirve."

"Pues confórmate con eso."

"Ni hablar." Se la acercó más hasta que pudo oler su cuello fresco por el champú de hierbas y adornado con gotitas pequeñas de agua.

Empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello hasta que empezó a besarlo Hermione levantó su otra mano pero le fue imposible, Malfoy tenía buenos reflejos y se la paro. Hermione no podía hacer nada más y al final cayó encima de Malfoy. Pudo oler su aroma de hombre estaba perdida en aquel aroma. Malfoy al final llegó al final y decidió hacerle su propia marca, le marcó un chupetón considerable. Al terminar la soltó y Hermione se lo quedó mirando, no le dijo nada, lo único que izo fue recuperar su maleta y volver al baño para arreglarse.

Llevaba un jersey con cuello de barca que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto de color lila pálido, unos téjanos azulados con distintos tonos, terminados con un doblete de color más claro y unas bambas cómodas pero para vestir de color azul y negro. El pelo lo llevaba liso recogido con una pinza que le hacía como una palmera. Lo único que no sabía que hacer era con aquel chupetón que tenía en la parte derecha de su cuello. Miró en su maleta pero no encontró nada de utilidad. Intentó taparlo con maquillaje pero no sirvió de nada. Rendida salió del baño, bajó hasta la sala. Está seguía igual o peor porque ahora parecía que había más ropa.

"¿Se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo Malfoy?" Este se giró bruscamente.

"¿No es obvio? Me mudo aquí, McGonagall y Snape me han dado permiso." Y volvió a su ropa. "¿Te gustaría ayudarme?"

"¿Alucinas¿Para que te voy a ayudar?" Hermione seguía de pie en las escaleras apoyándose en la pared y observando la escena de Malfoy peleándose con la ropa. "¿Es que en tu casa no te enseñaron a ser ordenado o te lo hacen todo los criados?" Y se río.

"Cállate me las arreglo solo, lo decía por si querías esto." Le levantó un pañuelo azul marino muy bonito.

"¿Para que querría yo un pañuelo?"

"Lo sabes muy bien, para taparte esa 'pequeña manchita' del cuello para poderte ahorrar problemas porque veo que no sabes como hacerlo ¿me equivoco?"

"…" Hermione no respondió, simplemente se dirigió al sofá de enfrente cogió un montón de ropa y subió hacía la supuesta habitación de Malfoy. Una vez entró dejó la ropa en la cama y empezó a doblarla y a guardarla en el armario por orden, camisa, pantalones, jerséis, túnicas,…

Una de las veces Hermione noto como Malfoy le pasaba las manos por la cintura.

"Las manos quietas, Malfoy." Este la soltó y volvió a la faena. Quince minutos más tarde la sala volvía a ser la de antes y Malfoy tenía todas sus cosas en su sitio.

"Vaya, trabajo en equipo mitad de tiempo." Se acercó a Hermione sigilosamente ya que descansaba en uno de los sofás. Al ponerse tras ella le apartó el pelo poco a poco pero esta se asusto. "Tranquila no voy a comerte." Y sonrío ante tal comentario. Le colocó el pañuelo delicadamente y al terminar le acarició la cara. "Listo, lo prometido es deuda." Hermione se tocó el pañuelo y se levantó del sofá para mirarse a Malfoy.

"Nos vemos." Salió por la puerta para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

"¡HERMS!" Harry la llamaba desde su sitio. Hermione sonrió y se dirigió hacía ellos.

"Hola chicos."

"Hola Herms." Dijeron todos a coro. Hermione no pudo contenerse y soltó unas carcajadas.

"¿Herms de quien es ese pañuelo? Te sienta muy bien." Ron no se perdía detalle.

"Gracias. Me lo regalaron." Pensó en Malfoy pero a los poco minutos se olvidó de él.

Llevaban un buen rato hablando mientras el comedor empezaba a llenarse de todos los alumnos. Hermione divisó a Justin y se levantó.

"Perdonadme un momento chicos." Fue hacía Justin. "Hola Just ¿qué tal?" Hermione le indicó la muñeca con un vistazo rápido.

"Bien, espero recuperarme pronto."

"Yo también lo espero." Se iba cuando la detuvo.

"Por cierto Herms ¿desde cuando tienes ese pañuelo? Nunca te lo había visto." Justin estaba curioso.

"Es un regalo si se puede decir así ¿por qué?"

"Simple curiosidad, pero esa persona debe tener buen gusto sobre todo para ti, te queda muy bien."

"Vaya gracias." Le sonrió amablemente. "Me voy a mi sitio."

"Está bien, que te aproveche la cena guapa." Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Igualmente." Volvió a encaminarse hacía su sitio.

'_¿Qué demonios le ha picado a todo el mundo¿Desde cuando se fijan en mi ropa?_' Todas las personas que se había encontrado le habían preguntado por aquel pañuelo.

"¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Justin?" Le preguntó Harry al ver la muñeca de este.

"Nada un pequeño accidente."

"Tu también tuviste un pequeño accidente." Le dijo Harry desconfiado.

"Sí lo tuvimos juntos." Hermione estaba totalmente calmada.

"¿Cómo que lo tuvisteis juntos?" Harry se había exaltado con aquella confesión.

"Sí, verás… mientras estabais jugando a Quidditch… yo estaba sumergida en mi lectura de una carta que reci-"

"¿Qué carta?" Le preguntó interrumpiéndola i curioso.

"Una carta Harry, como cualquier otra. Bueno pues de repente escuche una voz y al asustarme me precipite hacía la bajada que quedaba a mis pies. Justin reacciono a tiempo, me consiguió coger y pararme. Yo solo me ice unos rasguños pero él se notó molesta la muñeca y lo acompañé a la enfermería, allí le dieron una poción y esa muñequera para prevenir y eso es todo."

"¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes?"

"Porque no tenía importancia."

"Pues claro¿estás a punto de matarte y no nos cuentas lo que te ocurre?" Saltó Ron molsto.

"Anda Ron, no dramatices por favor." Hermione suspiró con lo pesados que se ponían cuando se preocupaban por ella.

"¿Qué no dramatice¡Hermione tú eres-" Un sonido de copas sonando lo calló.

'_Menos mal_' Pensó Hermione, mientras Ron la miraba con cara de enfurruñado.

"Alumnos." Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos los alumnos que estaban en las mesas. "Bien, solo os robare unos minutos. Quería anunciarles que antes de la celebración de Halloween, más o menos dos semanas antes, una escuela de Estados Unidos, concretamente de Florida, llegará a Hogwarts para hacer una pequeña estancia aquí y hacer algunas actividades junto a nosotros. Me gustaría que los trataran bien y que se sintieran como en casa. Son mayores que todos vosotros, tienen entre dieciocho y diecinueve años." Muchas chicas gritaron al oír aquello, ya que los chicos de Florida estaban, según ellas, buenísimos. "Estoy contento de esa reacción." Sonrío. "Pero eso no significara ningún problema. Se os confirmara el día de su llegada y como tales les recibiremos en la entrada con amabilidad. Dicho todo esto que disfruten de la cena." Todos aplaudieron al director y a los segundos los platos aparecieron en las mesas llenos de comida deliciosa.

Todo el mundo comía con satisfacción y hablando sobre la estancia que habría y muchos otros temas.

"¡Herms!" Hermione se giró y vio a Fred Guntrius de Ravenclaw, acercarse a ella a toda prisa.

"Hola Fred¿dime?" Le dijo amable.

"Hola. Mira te traía los nuevos horarios de vigilancia de prefectos." Y le entregó un pergamino. "Para ti también hay otro Ron."

"Arg…" Ron lo cogió con desgana y bufando. A él eso de patrullar por los pasillos no le gustaba nada.

"¡Fred!"

"Dime." Dijo intrigado por la cara de ella.

"Debe de haber un error."

"¡¿Un error¿Dónde?" Dijo preocupado y asustado.

"¡Pues mira¡Qué tengo todas las patrullas con Malfoy exceptuando tres con Justin y una con Ron!"

"Eso… están bien, McGonagall me los entregó tal cual y me dijo que estaban todos bien."

"Pero… yo…" Hermione estaba resignada.

"Toma me dijo que entregaras los de Slytherin." Le dirigió una sonrisa.

"¡Esto ya es el colmo!"

"Ya ¿pero que quieres que haga yo? Cuanto antes mejor y será mejor que no le insinúes nada a McGonagall a tenido un pequeño regaño con Snape y parece tener el día nublado, ves con cuidado."

"Vale gracias Fred, nos vemos."

"Chao" Y se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"Que palo. Ahora por si no fuera poco ir con él a casi todas las clases y de pareja, encima me toca casi todos los turnos con él. Menudo principio de curso."

"Ya Herms tranquila. Cena tranquila." Durante veinte minutos continuaron cenando hasta que Hermione se levantó.

"Bueno chicos yo ya me voy, pero antes le entregaré los horarios a Malfoy. Nos vemos en la Sala Común." Se despidió con un beso de Ron, Harry y Neville.

"Adiós Herms." Le dijo cada uno después de otro.

"Malfoy..."

"Dime Blaise."

"¿Por qué te has mudado?"

"Porque ahora quiero estar un tiempo solo y la torre de Premios Anuales es perfecta. Estoy tranquilo y no entra nadie."

"Por cierto es-" Pero Blaise se calló de repente.

"¿Vas a continuar hablando o que?" A Malfoy no le gustaba que se cortaran a media frase.

"Bombón a las doce."

"¿Qué?" Antes de que Blaise le respondiera alguien lo llamaba por detrás.

"¡Malfoy!" Este se giró sorprendido.

"¿Qué quieres Granger?"

"Simplemente venía a traerte los nuevos horarios de la vigilancia."

"Muy bien." Hermione se lo acercó y Malfoy lo cogió poco a poco. Blaise se la miraba de arriba abajo, la estaba inspeccionando.

"¿Te ocurre algo Zabinni?" Le dijo ella molesta.

"No simplemente se me nubló la vista." Y descaradamente le guiñó un ojo.

"Hombres…" Hermione se giró para irse y dejar aquellos paletos.

"¿Te vas tan pronto¿No quieres tomar nada¿Un café¿Un coñac?"

"Repite eso Malfoy." Hermione se sorprendió ante aquellas preguntas.

"¿Un coñac¿O eres demasiado chica para un coñac? Ay… perdón las chicas no beben." Se puso a reír con Blaise mientras le chocaba los cinco y se llenaba una pequeña copa de coñac.

Hermione enojada ante tal comentario se le acercó peligrosamente a Malfoy, cogió la copa, la alzó y se la bebió de un trago. Malfoy, Blaise y algún otro chico se quedaron atónitos frente a Hermione.

"Jamás subestimes a una mujer." Se agachó y cogió la barbilla de Malfoy como si fuera a besarlo. "Y menos a mí." Lo soltó, les dio la espalda y se marchó de aquel lugar.

"¡IIIIIIIAAAAA!" Malfoy y Blaise volvieron a chocar los cinco y alucinando se pusieron a gritar alucinados, como adolescentes en juerga de ligar. Muchos del comedor se los miraron extrañados.

"Baya con la Granger ¿eh Draco?"

"Ya ves." Y siguieron su juerga.

"¿Por cierto te has fijado en su pañuelo del cuello?"

"Más o menos ¿por qué?"

"No porque le da como un estilo más atractivo y eso, esta más guapa así."

"Sí tú lo dices."

'_Serás imbécil. Pues claro si se lo he dado yo expresamente por eso.'_ Sonrío por dentro.

Eran las once y media y todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus casas menos los dos prefectos correspondientes de cada casa.

"Lo siento Malfoy hoy no voy a poder acabar el turno, tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall."

"Ah…"

"Adiós." Y se fue en dirección al despacho de McGonagall. Cuando estuvo segura que Malfoy ya no la veía se dirigió a las últimas escaleras y a la última torre más elevada y abandonada. Segura de que nadie la había visto entró en un aula deshabitada y sin uso.

"Bien. Empecemos. _Mauinulius WeartostK._"

Las dos y Hermione no volvía.

"Seguramente habrá venido antes que yo. No debo preocuparme." Ron se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación.

"¡MIERDA¡LAS 2 Y MEDIA!" A Hermione se le había pasado el tiempo muy deprisa y no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era. "Tendré que ir a la torre de Premios Anuales. Esta más cerca." Hermione lo recogió todo y salió con cuidado.

En tres minutos llegó a la torre entró por el tapiz azulado y una vez dentro se tumbo en el sofá.

"Ahora me levanto." Pero eso no fue posible. Hermione se quedó dormida tal cual se había tumbado.

"Granger…"

"Mm…"Pero ella no se movía.

"¡Granger!"

"Cinco minutos más papa." Y se dio la vuelta.

"¡GRANGER DESPIERTA!"

"¿Qué…?" Hermione se desperezaba en el sofá sin darse cuenta de nada.

"O te levantas ahora o no vas a desayunar y llegar tarde."

"¡¿Llegar tarde?!" Hermione se levantó de repente del sofá.

"Jajajajaja…" Malfoy se reía con ganas de la forma en que se había levantado Hermione y de las pintas que llevaba.

"¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?"

"De… ti." A Malfoy le costó pronuncia la frase por la risa.

"Ya bueno." Se levantó y se arregló el pelo un poco.

"Ahora esta mejor." Hermione le dirigió una mueca de despreció. "¿Cómo es que estabas ahí?"

"Iba tarde y era el lugar que me caía más cerca, me senté y me quedé dormida. ¿A más a ti que te importa?"

"Curiosidad simplemente."

"¿Por qué me despertaste?"

"No lo sé, pero te vi ahí y seguramente si no lo hago luego me abrías maldecido hasta mí muerte." Y se cruzó de brazos.

"Gracias." Subió las escaleras.

"¡Ese pañuelo te sienta muy bien!" Segundos más tarde escuchó como cerraba la puerta del baño. Se sentó en el sofá para quedarse hasta que empezaran las clases pues ya había desayunado.

"¡JODER!" Malfoy se giró de repente y miró hacía las escaleras de donde provenía el grito echo por Hermione.

Poco más tarde Hermione bajaba por las escaleras de la misma manera que la vez anterior que vio a Malfoy, con una toalla enrollada y el pelo cogido en una pinza.

"Ni una palabra Malfoy, ni una sola palabra." Le dijo amenazadoramente mientras Malfoy se la miró extrañado. "¿Me dejarías tu baño? El mío se ha estropeado y no hay manera que salga agua, ni magia ni puñetas y encima parece ser que están arreglando el suelo y están todas las losas rotas." Hermione tenía una cara de mucha indignación y rabia.

"Hombre, no está bien dejar a una dama en estas circunstancias." Miró el aspecto de Hermione. "Está bien sube." Hermione empezó a andar pero sin querer piso algo en el suelo y se dobló el pie provocando un agudo dolor en el pie ya que para colmo iba descalza.

"¡Mierda¡Maldito día!" Se paró y se tocó el pie.

"¿Te ayudo?" Malfoy se levantó y se la miró. Aunque fueran enemigos debían compartir la torre y por ello intentaban llevarse minimamente bien y hacerse la estancia más agradable.

"No gracias." Volvió a poner el pie en el suelo y empezó a andar pero esta vez cojeando.

"Te ayudo." Afirmó. Fue hacía ella y la cogió en brazos.

"¡Suéltame ahora Malfoy!" Hermione intentaba deshacerse de ella. "¿Me has oído?"

"No." Dijo rotundamente. Entonces Hermione dejó de forcejear y esperó que la llevara hasta su cuarto. "Llegamos." La dejo en el suelo, se giró y tras él cerró la puerta y volvió hacía su sofá.

"Será mejor que vaya a ducharme." Se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño de Malfoy para ducharse.

Mientras se duchaba vio como Malfoy tenía todas sus cosas bien ordenadas y limpias. Cogió el jabón de él y olió el aroma, sin dudarlo aquel era el aroma de Malfoy. No tenía otro remedio que utilizar su jabón ya que el suyo se lo había dejado en su baño.

Malfoy llevaba diez minutos sentado leyendo hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

"_Mobilus._" Un chico pelirrojo entró y la cara de felicidad que llevaba se le borro por una de desagradable.

"¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?"

"¿Granger? Sí, se está duchando."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Weasley ni se te ocurra pensar que la estoy espiando se oye el agua." Se quedaron en silencio y comprobó la teoría de Malfoy la cual era cierta.

"Pues la espero aquí."

"Bien." Malfoy volvió a su lectura sin hacer caso de la presencia de Ron.

"¡Malfoy!"

"¿Qué?" Dijo algo resignado ya que no podía ni tener un momento de tranquilidad.

"¿Dónde me has dejado la bolsa?" Era la voz de Hermione.

'_¿Hermione pidiéndole a Malfoy donde ha dejado sus cosas?_' Ron pensaba eso sin obtener respuestas ya que esa posibilidad en su cerebro no existía.

"Delante la puerta. ¿No la ves?" Draco se reía de la cara de Ron por lo atónito a esa conversación ya que sonaba muy mal.

"¡Perdón!" Y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Tres minutos más tarde Hermione bajaba con el uniforme de Gryffindor por la escalera que conducía al cuarto de Malfoy. Ya que Ron eso lo sabía desde que Hermione le dijo de quien era cada habitación, aunque hubiera otra entrada que daba a ambos dormitorios juntos.

"Oye Malfoy, siento las molestias. Gracias por dejarme tu baño. ¡RON¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?" Hermione se había puesto colorada. No sabía que Ron estaba ahí y aquella conversación se podía entender muy mal cosa que Ron seguro que asimilaba de la peor manera posible.

"Nada venía a buscarte pero veo que molesto." Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin dirigirle la palabra.

"¡Ron¡Espera¡Es un malentendido!"

"Disimulas muy bien." Y salió por la puerta sin escuchar nada más.

"¡MALFOY!"

"¿Qué?" Dijo en un tono de resignación que demostraba que no tenía nada que ver.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Oye a mí no me metas. Has empezado tú con lo del baño."

"Da igual" Se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había estado Ron y se quedó mirando el suelo sin decir nada.

"¿No vas a desayunar?" Draco se la miró de reojo y luego la miró cara a cara.

"No." Contestó ella rotunda.

"¿Por qué?"

"Se me quitó el hambre."

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No." Se notaba que no tenía ganas de charlar.

"Sabelotodo."

"…" No funcionó no se rebotó ni nada.

"¿Bienes ya?"

"No." Malfoy se levantó, dejó el periódico en la mesa y se la quedó mirando. Ella no se inmutó.

"¿Seguro?"

"Pesado." Malfoy hartó la dejó estar y cogió sus cosas para irse a clase. "_Guingardium Leviosa_" Hermione elevó el trabajo de Hagrid y el de McGonagall para que llegara a Malfoy. "Entrégalos, por favor." Malfoy se quedó atónito. Después de eso Malfoy comprendió que no pensaba ir a clases, los cogió sin decir nada y los guardó junto a los suyos, luego salió por la puerta y dejó a Hermione sola en la Sala.

'_Eres un imbécil Ronald Weasley_.' Hermione y Draco pensaron la misma frase sin saberlo a la vez.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases empezaran.

"Me da tiempo." Malfoy disimuladamente empezó a correr y vigilando que no lo viera un profesor. Llegó hasta un cuadro de un frutero, le izo cosquillas a una pera y esta se convirtió en un pomo, lo giró y entró. Eran las cocinas de Hogwarts, donde un montón de elfos trabajaban sin descanso.

"¿En que podemos ayudarle señorito Malfoy?" Un elfo se le acercó amablemente y fregándose las manos.

"Me gustaría que llevaran unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa, unos cruasanes bien jugosos de caramelo, una taza de té y algo más que se les ocurra a la torre de los Premios Anuales. Allí hay una chica y no sabe nada de esto. Les agradecería que le dijeran de mí parte que se lo coma todo sino sufrirá las consecuencias. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señorito." El elfo amablemente le izo una reverencia.

"¡Ah! Y si no es mucho pedir a la hora de comer ¿podrían traer un poco de todo para dos personas al mismo lugar?"

"Por supuesto será todo un gusto."

"Muchas gracias. Cuento con vosotros." Malfoy mientras se giraba escucho como el elfo daba órdenes a algunos elfos para que prepararan lo que había pedido. "Mucho mejor así." Faltaba un minuto justo y Malfoy se encontraba ya a tres metros de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Una vez estuvieron 'todos' Hagrid empezó la clase.

"¿Alguien sabe dónde está Hermione?" Nadie respondió. Ron furioso miró a Malfoy con una mirada fulminante y este no la rechazó y la devolvió. "Bueno empecemos. Vamos a ver… A medida que os vayáis acercando me iréis entregando los trabajos y recogeréis esto." Hagrid levantó un instrumento alargado la mayoría marrones excepto dos de color púrpura. "Os servirá para poder llamar a vuestros candiplatius, se llama silportwer. Bien empezad a venir en orden." Todos se levantaron y por orden fueron recogiendo su silportwer y dejando su trabajo encima la mesa. Malfoy por precaución se puso el último para prevenir problemas.

"Profesor…"

"¿Sí?" Hagrid se sorprendió al oír esa palabra de Malfoy y más aún dirigirse a él.

"Hermi- digo Granger no va a venir, se encontraba mal, me pidió que le entregará su trabajo." Le extendió su trabajo y el de Hermione.

"Ah muy bien gracias. ¿Sabes que-?"

"Nada."

"Bien… bueno, toma, el vuestro es diferente porque vuestro candiplatius es más potente."

"De acuerdo."

"Dale a Hermione el suyo¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí señor." Malfoy lo cogió y se lo guardo en la maleta.

La clase pasó muy lenta ya que solamente hubo explicación y al parecer Malfoy notaba mucho la presencia de Hermione en las clases pero esa vez era diferente, no ocurría nada y Hermione no estaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón donde se había sentado después de discutir con Ron. Se había descalzado, quitado la corbata, la túnica y la camisa la llevaba por fuera de la falda. Tenía hambre pero le era igual total, si desapareciera a lo mejor le ahorraba un favor al mundo. Estaba medio tumbada cuando escucho un ruido de bandejas.

"Buenos días señorita Granger." Un elfo apareció con una bandeja de comida frente a ella.

"Hola…"

'_¿Qué ocurre aquí?_' Pensó Hermione, no sabía por qué un elfo había aparecido delante de ella.

"Le traigo un encargo de un amable caballero que se preocupa por su dama." Y el elfo le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

'_Que amable es Ron._' Hermione no acababa de creerse que Ron le hubiera enviado aquello.

"¿Y esta dama puede saber quien es ese misterioso caballero?" Hermione disfrutaba con aquel elfo y quería seguir el juego.

"Pues uno jamás conocido, el señorito Malfoy. Uno de muy pocos caballeros que aún existen." Hermione se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser. No se creía que Malfoy hubiera echo aquello.

'_¡IMPOSIBLE!_' Exclamó por dentro.

"¿Estás seguro?" Hermione rogaba por que se hubiera equivocado.

"Pues claro, un elfo jamás debe permitirse un error." Parecía algo afectado por desconfiar de su palabra.

"Está bien, muchas gracias."

"De nada¡ah! Por cierto me advirtieron, y me refiero a palabras textuales del señorito Malfoy, que si no se lo comía todo sufriría las consecuencias." Y dicho esto el elfo desapareció.

"Pues que bien." Hermione se miró la bandeja apetitosa de tostadas, cruasanes, pastas y el té. Sus tripas protestaron. "Que demonios a comer se ha dicho." Se colocó la bandeja encima las piernas y empezó a comer. Le extraño que Malfoy supiera todo lo que le gustaba, tostadas con mermelada de fresa, cruasanes jugosos de caramelo, una taza de té bien caliente y seguramente que las pastas eran de adorno. "Muchas gracias." Susurró, como si quisiera que la oyera.

Una vez terminó se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban todos sus libros y con ellos la carta que Malfoy sin saberlo le había enviado a ella. Rompió un trozo de pergamino y escribió en él.

Al terminar buscó en su mochila y sacó un silbido especial para lechuzas. Se dirigió a la ventana y silbó con él. A los segundos una lechuza grisácea con las plumas de las alas negras apareció delante de ella.

"Muy bien Ryuj. Lleva esto a Malfoy. Confió en ti." Le enrollo el pergamino en la pata, acarició el lomo y esta ululó y emprendió el vuelo. Hacía tres meses que se había comprado esa lechuza y le tenía mucho cariño. Se volvió a la mesa, volvió a coger pergamino y pluma y se dispuso para escribir la respuesta de Malfoy.

Malfoy se aburría mucho en aquella clase cuando divisó una lechuza grisácea que se dirigía hacía ellos. '_¿Para quién debe ser la lechuza?_' Malfoy pensaba eso a medida que la lechuza avanzaba. Cinco metros, cuatro…, tres…, dos…, Malfoy veía que la lechuza avanzaba hacía él. Un metro…, la lechuza aterrizó justo a su lado y una vez estaba equilibrada le levantó la pata para que le sacara la nota. Malfoy atónito se agachó, le desdobló la carta y esta emprendió el vuelo de inmediato. Se la quedó mirando por un rato y luego miró a todos los demás solamente uno, Ronald Weasley, vigilaba cada movimiento suyo, este lo ignoro y se dispuso a leer el pequeño trozo de pergamino.

'_Muchas gracias por el almuerzo. Ha sido el mejor en mucho tiempo.Granger.'_

Malfoy sonrío y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo, se giró y miró hacía el castillo concretamente una torre y una ventana. Luego acarició su candiplatius y luego los de Hermione, que sin saber porque, también estaban a su lado.

Ron al verlo disimuladamente lo imitó y se giró. Pensó que miraba la torre de Premios Anuales, no estaba del todo seguro pero se creía que había visto algo, o a alguien en la ventana, pero seguramente serían ilusiones suyas pensó.

"Tsk… Malfoy…"

"¿Qué?" Malfoy respondió de mala gana.

"¿Oye de quien era?"

"No te importa Parkinson." Pansy se calló muy molesta y Malfoy siguió escuchando a Hagrid mientras tomaba apuntes, no solamente para él sino también para Hermione. Sin saber porque no podía sacársela de la cabeza. '_Simplemente será casualidad_.' Y dejo estar aquellos pensamientos.

Pasó la clase sin ningún acontecimiento. Malfoy se dirigió hacía Crew.

"¡Oye Crew!" Este se giró y se quedó mirando a Malfoy extrañado. "¿Tú vas a Aritmancia verdad?"

"Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas Malfoy?"

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" Crew simplemente se encogió de hombros aceptando. "¿Podrías cogerme los apuntes de tu clase?"

"Claro ¿por qué no?"

"Muchas gracias Crew." Le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió corriendo hacía clase de Historia de Runas Antiguas.

"Cada día lo entiendo menos. En fin." Crew se encaminó hacía su clase totalmente distraído al igual que la mayoría de alumnos.

Las clases de la mañana terminaron para todos. Muchos de ellos contentos de descansar un poco y otros muy estresados porque no habían terminado la faena para la clase siguiente.

"¡Malfoy¿Oye Malfoy!" Crew se le acercaba corriendo.

"Dime Crew."

"Toma los apuntes que me pediste esta todo."

"A vale." Se los cogió se los puso en el montón del brazo, donde llevaba dos libros papeles y una carpeta, y se dirigió hacía la torre de Prefectos.


	6. La Sorpresa

**6. _La Sorpresa_**

Hermione había escrito la carta a medias y ahora se encontraba enfrascada en un libro sobre una chica enamorada pero imposible de tener aquel amor.

"Esta historia me suena…" Suspiró mientras seguía leyendo.

"¿Y se puede saber a quien te suena?"

"¡MALFOY!" Hermione dio un bote en el sillón y le cayó el libro. "¡Me asustaste!"

"¿No me digas?" Este se reía de mala manera. "Veo que te ha gustado el desayuno."

"Sí muchas gracias. ¿Cómo te ha ido?" Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

'_Ahora si que estas mal, preguntando como de toda la vida a Malfoy como le ha ido el día¡esto es increíble!_' Y sonrío para sí misma.

"Bien, tendremos que irnos sentando."

"¿Por qué?" Justo cuando Hermione se sentó la comida apareció delante de ellos.

"Para empezar a comer." Le sirvió a Hermione un poco de todo en el plato.

"Gracias."

"Un placer."

Empezaron a comer y de vez en cuando decían algo sobre las clases o sobre el verano.

"Bueno es hora de irme." Hermione se lo quedó mirando como si no quisiera que la dejara allí, que no la abandonara.

"Está bien." Hermione se levantó de la silla y se dirigía hacía el sillón cuando Malfoy la llamó.

"¡Granger!"

"Dime Malfoy" Esta se quedó en medio de la sala y se lo quedó mirando.

"Simplemente que me gustaría que me recibieras así todas las veces."

"¡MALFOY!" Este le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Hermione lo observó hasta que el muro se cerró, se sentó en el sillón y sonrío de aquella comida que había tenido. Había estado comiendo con una serpiente, quien lo hubiera dicho, Serpiente y León juntos. Hermione cerró los ojos y sonrío para luego quedarse dormida sin saberlo.

Malfoy andaba por los pasillos recordando todos los sucesos ocurridos durante una sola mañana. De repente le vino una chica a la cabeza, alta, morena-castaña, enérgica, dulce, sensible,… ¿se acordaría de él¿Habría recibido ya su carta¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en responderle¿O no quería saber nada de él? Malfoy tenía ganas de tener respuestas de todo aquello y mucho mejor aún, poder ver aquella chica y quien sabe si algo más que verla…

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón mientras miraba por la ventana. De repente le entraron unas ganas irresistibles de darse un baño con aromas. Eran las tres y media. Esperaría una media hora más y luego se bañaría entonces cogió pergamino, pluma, tinta y la carta de Malfoy para responderle. Mientras escribía sonreía como una tonta, ya que todo aquello le hacía gracia. Jugar a ciegas era un juego muy divertido.

Malfoy escuchaba a la profesora McGonagall como daba las instrucciones y algunas reglas mientras él, al igual que otros, tomaba apuntes. Hacía unos minutos que no sabía que hacer y desvió la mirada hacía el lugar donde se sentaba Hermione.

"¿Echas de menos a tu amorcito?"

"Vete a la mierda Blaise. Esa no me interesa para nada"

"Eso lo dirás tú, pero no tu mente."

"¿Y tu como sabes lo que dice mi mente?" Malfoy se burlaba de Blaise.

"¿Te acuerdas de las clases de instrucción de mortífagos?"

"¿No eres capaz?"

"Como se nota que aún no me conoces lo suficiente." Y le echo una risa burlona.

"¡Eres un cabrón!" Malfoy se levantó y le pegó un derechazo tumbando a Blaise de su sitio, mientras que la silla de Malfoy caía al suelo y los Slytherins se lo miraban con miedo.

"¡SEÑOR MALFOY¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE?" McGonagall se lo miraba furiosa y sorprendida por aquel comportamiento. Malfoy por lo contrario se giró y miró a McGonagall no con furia, sino una mirada que ella y nadie jamás habrían imaginado que la verían en la cara de un Slytherin y menos de un Malfoy, dolor. "Señor Malfoy le ruego que…" Malfoy en vez de escucharla le interrumpió.

"Lo siento pero no puedo más, me retiro a mi habitación." Recogió todas sus cosas y se miró por última vez a la profesora, le dio la espalda y McGonagall dejó que se fuera.

"Pero profesora…" Una chica de Slytherin quería decirle que no podía dejarlo salir así. McGonagall por lo contrario, como si no hubiera visto nada se dirigió a la clase.

"Bien, la clase ha terminado por hoy, si quieren pueden hacer materias diferentes o lo que les he puesto al principio de clase." Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir.

Ron no hacía nada, simplemente pensaba en aquella mirada inexistente para una persona como Malfoy, alguien que provocaba dolor no podía sentirlo, alguien que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás no podía estar triste, alguien que odiaba a los sangre sucia no podía fijarse en Hermione.

Sin darse cuenta escribió en el pergamino que las palabras '_ES IMPOSIBLE'_. Harry las observó y se quedó mirando a su amigo, quien llevaba todo el día muy extraño y no hacía más que pensar y observar a Malfoy. Vale que le tuviera una manía increíble y que si no fuera por las leyes, etc., seria capaz de matar a ese engreído de Malfoy pero eso empezaba a salirse de lo normal.

Malfoy pensaba en como había sido capaz de dejar entrar a Blaise sin darse cuenta en su mente, aquello era imposible.

'_Se tenía que tener contacto visual…pues claro que lo había tenido, mientras discutíamos_. _¡IMBÈCIL! Vigila Draco, vigila_.' Malfoy se dirigía a la Torre de los Prefectos mientras pensaba en como vigilar con Granger.

Al llegar no encontró a nadie, aunque las cosas de Hermione estuvieran allí no había signos ni ningún ruido que descubrieran que allí había alguien.

"Mejor" Dejo las cosas al lado de las de Hermione y se sentó en el sillón donde horas anteriores había visto a Hermione sentarse en él echa polvo por culpa de una estúpido capricho del Weasley. Se sentó, apoyo los codos en sus rodillas y con las manos se tapó la cara.

Al poco tiempo Hermione bajaba por las escaleras sin hacer ruido mientras por dentro cantaba una canción. Se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy allí y más con aquella postura. Se acercó a él y una vez estuvo a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro.

"¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy?" Malfoy se asustó al verla, primero la miró con tristeza pero la mirada que vio en Hermione no le gustó, era de compasión, tristeza,… A él jamás le habían mirado así, le miraban con miedo, odio,… Malfoy se levantó haciendo que la mano de Hermione desapareciera de su hombro.

"Déjame en paz Granger, bastantes problemas das." La miró con dureza, cogió sus cosas y cuando empezó a subir las escaleras escuchó como Hermione le gritaba.

"Lo siento¡no quería ser una molestia para ti también¡Ya tiene suficiente el mundo con que viva en él y tenga que soportarme¡Lo único que quería era hacer algo de utilidad pero veo que es imposible!" Se derrumbó en el sillón y Malfoy pudo escuchar como se ponía a llorar.

"Lo siento, yo no quería…" Fue lo único que susurró Malfoy para que no lo oyera. Subió hasta su cuarto, dejó las cosas tiradas por el suelo y se derrumbó en la cama.

Hermione había dejado de llorar a los cinco minutos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacía su cuarto, allí tenía una pequeña terraza desde donde se veían unas montañas preciosas y se sentía libre y tranquila. Al salir una suave brisa acarició su cara húmeda de lágrimas, se sentó en una pequeña hamaca, encogió las piernas y con las manos se abrazó las piernas mientras que enterraba la cabeza entre los brazos y las piernas y el viento hacía bailar sus cabellos.

Hacía un buen rato que estaba allí ya que el sol ya no estaba y se veía oscuridad y la temperatura había bajado.

"Te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí fuera."

"Y dime ¿crees que a alguien le importa?"

"Si no fuera así¿me dices que hago yo aquí?"

"Pues lo único que sabes hacer, incordiarme y hacerme sentir como una auténtica estúpida."

"Podría ser eso pero ahora esos motivos no están."

"Ah…" Hermione ni siquiera se había movido, seguía con la cabeza agachada y escondida mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

"Por favor, vamos ven."

"¿Para que¿Para que me vuelvas a tratar de inútil¿Estúpida¿Estorbo¿O de-?"

"¡YA BASTA GRANGER! Siento lo de antes, de verdad. Vamos ven, la cena ya esta servida."

"Me parece muy bien, que te aproveche." Malfoy al oír eso explotó. Se puso delante de ella la cogió por los hombros y sin nada de esfuerzo la levantó y la obligó a mirarle.

"No quiero hacerlo por las malas." Hermione lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Se secó las últimas lágrimas y con Malfoy por detrás se dirigió a la Sala Común.

"¿Necesita algo más?" Un elfo los esperaba abajo.

"No gracias, puedes retirarte." El elfo asintió y con un chasquido de dedos se desvaneció. Malfoy se dirigió a una silla y la apartó un poco. Hermione entendió el mensaje y se sentó en la silla que Malfoy sostenía, al sentarse Malfoy la empujó un poco y una vez Hermione estuvo colocada se sentó en su sitio.

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por estar tan atento conmigo, nunca me habían…bueno solo una persona me cuidaba pero un día se fue y desde entonces nadie me cuida como tu hoy. Te lo agradezco."

"Oh vamos Granger no te me pongas sentimental ahora."

"¿Te han dicho nunca que eres muy agradable?"

"Sí, me lo dicen varias veces." Le sonrío burlonamente y los dos se pusieron a reír.

"Oye ¿sabes algo de ese baile y de los que vienen?"

"Solo rumores pero dicen que vendrán dentro de una semana¿por qué¿Qué tu también quieres ver a los de Florida?"

"No solamente era para saberlo, a mí me da lo mismo si son de Florida como de debajo del mar." Lo miró insignificativamente.

"Vaya veo que tu también eres muy agradable."

"Vaya gracias por el cumplido." Esta vez solo sonrieron. La cena, concluyó en silencio y solamente por algunas miradas.

"Bueno muchas gracias por todo Malfoy." Se iba a levantar pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

"Un momento." Se levantó y se puso detrás de Hermione. Al ponerse detrás le apartó el pelo de los hombros, haciendo que el pelo quedara todo detrás. Hermione se estremeció con ese gesto.

"Malfoy… oye… yo no…" Hermione cada vez se ponía más nerviosa con el contacto de aquellas manos.

"Sh…" Malfoy se sacó un colgante de su bolsillo pero sin que Hermione lo viera. Cogió el collar con las dos manos una en cada extremo de este y adelanto las manos enfrente de Hermione para pasarle el collar y atárselo atrás. Cuando Malfoy dejó caer el colgante Hermione notó como algo frío se colocaba en su pecho.

"Esto…"

"Es un collar que a permanecido a mi familia durante milenios. Era de mi madre y ahora te hago entrega de él."

"Pero yo no puedo aceptar una cosa como esta."

"Claro que sí, el collar es entregado por alguien, en este caso yo, y el collar al recibir a la persona que se le da se unifica con ella, que eres tú. Con el tiempo ya lo verás."

"¿Ver el que?"

"Lo descubrirás de aquí poco pero procura no tener problemas por eso." Ella asintió y se miró el colgante.

Era con una cadena de plata fina, anteriormente el colgante formaba una T y una N entrelazadas pero deformes pero ahora tenía una D y una H deformadas entrelazadas, casi no se entendían si no lo mirabas fijamente. Hermione no le dio importancia a ese detalle, las dos letras eran azules, pero una era más clara que la otra. Después de observarlo lo dejó reposar en su pecho y se levantó.

"Gracias." Hermione le dio un beso y se fue hacía su habitación. Malfoy se la quedó mirando hasta que la perdió de vista en las escaleras.

Pasaban quince minutos desde la última vez que habían estado juntos.

"¡OTRA VEZ NO!" Malfoy se sobresaltó y supo que era Hermione quien gritaba. Se levantó a toda prisa y subió las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Hermione y entró como un rallo. Al entrar vio a Hermione de pie mirando su habitación, o lo que quedaba de ella.

"¿Granger?" Esta se giró y a Malfoy le encantó la mirada que tenía, furia, desesperación, era como un volcán a punto de estallar.

"¿QUÉ?" Le dijo malhumorada.

"¿Estás bien?" La respuesta era obvia.

"No, no estoy bien. ¡MIRA¡NO TENGO HABITACIÓN¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS DUERMO¡CLARO EN EL SOFÁ!" Estaba desesperada.

'_¿Por qué me tiene que tocar a mí¿No pueden arreglar otras habitaciones antes que la mía? Arg…_' Suspiró mientras andaba hacía Malfoy.

"Me asustaste."

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo sin preocupación.

"Te oí gritar de esa forma y creí que te había ocurrido algo grave."

"Te parece grave esto."

"Me refería a ti no a tu alrededor." Malfoy la dejó estar y ella lo entendió y se adelantó a él.

"Buenas noches." Se sentó en el sillón y se tapó con una manta que tenía cerca.

Malfoy se la quedó mirando y a los pocos minutos se adelantó a ella.

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?" Le habló sin abrir los ojos. Pero este no respondió simplemente la cogió en brazos y subió las escaleras. "¿Qué haces Malfoy?"

"Nada."

"¿Quieres soltarme?" No respondió.

'_Perfecto ahora me ignora. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre al mundo?_'

Al llegar a la habitación de Malfoy, este la puso en su cama y la dejó allí. Él sin hacer caso omiso de su presencia se fue al armario y se desnudó para ponerse el pijama. Hermione sin darse cuenta lo miraba con todo detalle. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojó e ignorando que estaba en la cama de Malfoy, en la habitación de Malfoy, con Malfoy se tumbó en la cama para dormirse.

"¿Cómoda?"

"Sí gracias."

"Buenas noches." Malfoy se giró para que ella no pensara nada raro y se colocó para dormirse.

No era muy lógico su comportamiento con ella pero desde hacía un tiempo las cosas habían pasado a ser incomprensibles tanto para él como para ella, aunque dentro de ambos corazones la sangre de serpiente y leona seguía haciendo imposible relación alguna y normal.

Miró el reloj. Eran las doce. Hacía un cuarto de hora que se había acostado sin éxito, solo pensaba en la chica que descansaba en sus espaldas, en su cama,… se giró lentamente para que no se despertara.

"¿Aún estás despierto?" Malfoy al girarse del todo se encontró con los ojos de ella, por mucha oscuridad los ojos le brillaban como un felino observando en la noche.

"Tú también."

"Sí." Pudo oír como se le escapaba una sonrisa a su enemigo, que ahora dormía con ella.

"¿Puedo… puedo pedirte algo?"

"Dime." Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a Malfoy y al notar su cuerpo se acurrucó.

Malfoy se quedó sorprendido con aquella reacción. Jamás se abría imaginado algo así. Lo único que entendió fue que en aquel momento ella necesitaba protección, apoyo, cariño… y sin dudarlo la rodeó con sus brazos y sin darse cuenta los dos se durmieron abrazados.

Un rallo de luz traspasaba las cortinas dando en la cara de los dos jóvenes que disfrutaban de su sueño.

Hermione cerró más los ojos no quería levantarse y menos dejar aquel sueño así.

Malfoy al igual que Hermione, rechazaba aquel rayo de luz para no despertar. Malfoy empezó a abrir los ojos y nada más terminar de abrirlos Hermione los abrió. Los dos se quedaron mirando, desde que se habían abrazado no se habían movido. Ahora los dos estaban sonrojados y no sabían que decir.

"Buenos días." Malfoy fue el primero en hablar.

"Buenos días." Hermione se sonrojó aún más, pero aun así seguían abrazados. "Malfoy, te importa que vuelva a utilizar la ducha hoy mismo iré-." Malfoy la cortó.

"Tranquila la puedes utilizar siempre que quieras, no tienes porque ponerme excusas o algo parecido." Malfoy la soltó para que se levantara.

"Gracias." Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. No se preocupó de cerrar la puerta pues no sabía porque pero ahora se fiaba de Malfoy.

Se desnudó una vez tenía la bañera llena de agua. Al entrar vio como habían botellitas con diferentes especies y se cogió una, la cual ponía '_Aroma Eucáliptus'_. A Hermione aquella flor le gustaba mucho y sabía que a Malfoy no le molestaría mucho. Cuando cerró los ojos el baño entero se inundó de una música que nunca había escuchado. Era una música dulce, agradable que reconfortaba.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy entraba en el baño. Sonrío al verla recubierta de espuma con los ojos cerrados y aquel aroma que inundaba el baño y seguramente su cuerpo. Cogió el peine y le dejó una toalla al lado del baño y antes de salir de nuevo la observó dos segundos más y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Cuando Hermione vio que ya era suficiente se levantó y vio como tenía una toalla al lado, la cogió y se la enrollo por el cuerpo. Se estaba mirando en el espejo, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

"Adelante." Hermione miró quien había en la puerta aunque fuera obvio quien era.

"Te han traído la ropa." Malfoy le señaló la ropa que tenía doblada en las manos y se la entregó.

"A muchas gracias." La cogió y sin decir nada Malfoy salió del cuarto. Una vez vestida se izo una coleta alta y luego se la cogió con una pinza, de manera que quedara como una especie de palmera. Cuando se agachó para ponerse los zapatos algo se le movió por dentro del pecho.

"Ya no me acordaba." Se sacó el colgante para observarlo y luego se lo volvió a poner por dentro de la ropa.

Cuando salió del baño, Malfoy ya estaba vestido y la estaba esperando mientras se miraba un libro.

"Creí que ya te habías ido."

"Vigilaba que no volvieras a hacer nudillos."

"Ja, ja." Le dijo ella sarcástica pero él solo sonrió.

Bajaron juntos. En la sala cada uno cogió su mochila y se fueron hacía el muro que les conducía al pasillo. Mientras andaban por el pasillo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, de vez en cuando alguna mirada pero nada más.

"Bueno hasta luego." Hermione le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando la cogieron por la túnica.

"La gente no se despide así."

"¿A no¿Cómo se despide la gente según tú?" Le sonrió.

"Así." La cogió por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla. Hermione se sonrojó y cuando Malfoy la soltó entró tan rápido como pudo. Cuando entró muchos la miraron y se llevaron una sorpresa porque seguido apareció Malfoy.

"Buenos días Herms." Lavender y Parvati habían sido las primeras en saludarla.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó un Neville sinceramente.

"¿Qué?"

"Como ayer no viniste…"

"Aah… muy bien gracias Neville." Se sentó y poco después alguien le tapó los ojos. "¿Hola?… díganme que de repente se ha hecho de noche."

"Pues va a ser que no." Justin apareció por detrás. "¿Amaneciste bien?"

"Sí muy bien gracias." Le sonrió.

"Me alegro. Nos vemos luego preciosa." Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"De acuerdo."

"Por cierto."

"¿Sí?"

"Aroma Eucalípticus, mi preferido." Le guiñó un ojo el cual izo que Hermione se sonrojara por las últimas palabras de Justin y su gesto.

En otra mesa…

"¡MALFOY¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?"

"¿Qué?" Malfoy estaba llenando su copa de zumo cuando vio la escena de Justin cuando solamente pensaba en darle algún que otro hechizo a ese engreído, cuando empezó a verterse el zumo y Parkinson se había manchado.

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?"

"Nada, me he puesto a pensar y no me he dado cuenta de lo que hacía."

"Ya, va a ser eso… la escenita de Granger y el tal Finch-Fletchley… ¿no?" Blaise dio justo en la llaga.

"¡Cállate imbécil!" Malfoy lo ignoró y siguió con su comida. Cuando terminó se levantó lo más rápido y se fue de ese lugar.

"¡Señorita Granger!" Hermione se giró y vio a la profesora McGonagall dirigirse hacía ella.

"¿Sí profesora?"

"Le venía a decir que la reunión del miércoles se ha cancelado y a consecuencia se hará esta noche."

"A muy bien gracias."

"¿Podría ocuparse de decirlo a las personas que faltan?"

"Faltaría más. ¿Quiénes son?"

"Aquí tiene sus nombres, solamente son cuatro personas. Nos vemos en clase."

"Adiós profesora."

"No…" Hermione miró la lista y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

'_Prefectos y Premios Anuales: Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Pansy Parkinson.'_ Esto era exactamente lo que decía la lista.

"Perfecto." Hermione se fue hacía Ron y le dijo lo mismo que McGonagall le había dicho, luego se fue hacía Justin y repitió lo mismo con Ron. "Bien ahora solo faltan los de Slytherin." Y suspiró. Se dirigió hacía la mesa de los Slytherins pero a la que se acercaba más notaba más miradas. Se puso delante de Blaise y le preguntó. "Zabinni ¿sabes dónde están Malfoy y Parkinson?"

"¿Qué quieres Granger?" Una voz de resentimiento le habló por detrás.

"Solamente quería decirte que la reunión del miércoles se ha cancelado y se hará esta noche."

"Ah… de acuerdo." Le dio la espalda para seguir a lo suyo. Hermione comprendió que tendría que ser ella misma quien se lo dijera a Malfoy.

Hermione ya llevaba veinte minutos dando vueltas sin éxito. Rendida se fue hacía el lago, era el único lugar donde le quedaba por mirar, bueno, también estaba la casa de Slytherin pero lo dudaba. Al llegar al lago no había nadie.

"¡Será posible!" Hermione se colocó las manos en la cintura enfadada y sopló un mechón que le caía en la cara.

"¿Te veo alborotada?" Hermione se giró y lo miró directa a los ojos.

"¡Por fin!" Malfoy se sobresaltó pensaba alguna frase como '_déjame tranquila'_ o '_vete a la mierda'_ en todo caso aquella era la única que no se le habría ocurrido.

"¿No pensaba que me desearas tanto?" Y sonrió encima de su escoba.

"Anda cállate." Hermione le entregó unos papeles. "Te buscaba simplemente por orden de McGonagall para decirte que la reunión de mañana es esta noche." Hermione le dio la espalda e iba a entrar cuando Malfoy se posó delante de ella.

"¿Solo era eso? Yo creía que querías algo más."

"Por favor… ¿qué voy a querer yo de ti?"

"Algo que otro no te pueda dar."

"¿Y tu que me puedes dar?" A Hermione aquellos juegos de palabras amenazadores con Malfoy la excitaban y le hacían disfrutar.

"Miedo…" Hermione se quedó paralizada ante aquella única palabra. "Pero también puedo darte…" Hizo una vuelta a su alrededor y le susurró al oído sensualmente desde atrás. "Pasión…" Se colocó en la otra oreja y volvió a provocarla. "Ardor…" Se separó y la miró, esta, estaba desconcertada, no tenía ni una sola palabra en mente, ni de insulto ni de cariño, nada.

Malfoy le sonrió malévolo y emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, Hermione simplemente se dedicó a observarlo hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Tardo unos segundos en volver a reaccionar, entonces se dirigió a su torre para descansar hasta la cena.

"Oye Ron…" Harry miraba a su amigo concentrado en la partida de ajedrez.

"Dime Harry." Sonaba muy sereno.

"¿Sabes por casualidad dónde está Hermione?" Harry pudo notar como a su amigo se le cambiaba la cara y ponía una de enfado.

"No tengo ni idea." Definitivamente a Ron le había ocurrido algo con Hermione, aquella reacción no era normal en él.

"Vale."

"Jaque mate" Harry se miró el tablero.

'_¿ES IMPOSIBLE¿CÓMO?…ARGGG…._' Harry se ponía furioso. Nunca había conseguido ganar a su amigo.

Mientras Harry se desordenaba el pelo y Ron lo miraba divertido, el retrato se abrió y una chica castaña apareció por el. Al ver la imagen pensó en divertirse y se acercó sigilosamente. Una vez estaba detrás de Ron, colocó sus manos a sus lados y acto seguido lo cogió mientras le gritaba.

"¡BUUU!" Ron dio un respingo haciendo que Harry levantara la mirada asustado y que Ron la mirara extrañado. "Hola chicos." Les sonrío ampliamente. "¿Qué hacéis?"

"Jugábamos al ajedrez hasta que Ron me ganó." Dijo Harry muy desanimado.

"¿De verdad¿Te ha ganado Ron?" Hermione lo miró triste y luego se puso a reír.

"No tiene ninguna gracia." A Harry no le gustaba que se burlasen de él en el ajedrez.

"¿Y tu Ron¿Qué te cuentas?"

"Nada." A Hermione se le cambio la cara de repente.

"¿Te… te ocurre algo?" Hermione lo sabía pero no quería recordarlo.

"No." Hermione harta de ese comportamiento lo cogió de la manga, lo levantó violentamente de la silla y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta dejando a Ron perplejo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué de que?'' Ron se había quedado en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana que quedaba encima la cama de Hermione.

"Vamos Ron, no podemos continuar así."

"¿Así cómo?"

"Así, sin que me hables, me mires, me a…" Hermione tenía un tono de tristeza, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, pero él no se inmutó.

"Sí que lo hago."

"No, no lo haces." Se separó de él.

"Sí." Hermione volvió a acercarse y colocó sus manos una en cada lado de su cara y lo obligó a mirarla.

"No." Ron no hizo nada por evitarlo aunque no podía mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto deseaba.

"¿Por qué?" Hermione lo iba a soltar pero él se lo impidió, le hizo caso pero puso cara de interrogación.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué estabas con Malfoy, por qué en su habitación, por qué-?" Hermione lo calló con un dedo en sus labios. Lo cogió por ambos lados de la cabeza y lo miró fijo a los ojos, entonces los cerró profundamente y en ese momento Ron pudo ver a Hermione intentando abrir el agua pero no funcionaba entonces como ella le preguntaba a Malfoy si podía usar su baño, el golpe en el pie y como Malfoy la había subido, como preguntaba por su ropa hasta que lo vio en la sala y él salió sin ninguna explicación.

"¿Sí?" Hermione lo soltó y se lo quedó mirando.

"Sí ¿cómo has hecho eso?"

"Magia avanzada." Sonrió como una niña un poco traviesa. Ron repitió el gesto entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Lo siento." Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados.

"¡HERMIONE!" Harry los llamaba desde la sala común.

"¡VOY!" Hermione se miró a Ron y bajaron los dos juntos riendo y hablando. Harry al verlos se alegró y entonces bajaron todos juntos.


	7. La Reunión

7. _La_ _Reunión_

"Oye Herms, ¿a que hora es la reunión?" Le preguntó Ron mientras cenaban.

"A las nueve Ron, a las nueve." Hermione lo había repetido unas veinte veces como mínimo en aquella cena a todos los alumnos que tenían que asistir.

Mientras cenaban Dumbledore se levantó llamando la atención de todos los alumnos recordando así la estancia de los alumnos de Florida dentro de pocas semanas.

Al terminar la cena Justin se adjuntó con Hermione.

"Hola."

"Hola Just"

"Espero que sea corta la reunión sino creo que vamos a aburrirnos un poco bastante." Hermione rió ante tal comentario.

"Tienes razón, ahora lo único que me apetece es hacer un… una buena ducha y mi cama."

"Tienes buen gusto." Se sonrieron.

Malfoy iba unos metros más atrás observando aquella escena.

'_Será creído el tío, se acerca como una lapa_.'

Hermione y Justin conversaban animadamente en un momento Justin le paso la mano por la espalda, Hermione no se inmutó y Justin dejo la mano.

'_¡QUE FRESCO! ¿Pero como permite eso? ¡Es un pulpo!_'

"¡HERMIONE!" Justin y Hermione se pararon y miraron hacia atrás. Ron venía corriendo. "¿Por qué no me esperaste?"

"Ya te lo dije, sino terminabas pronto me iría sin ti."

"Eso ya lo he visto" Ron recuperó un poco de aire. "Perdón, hola Just." Le extendió la mano.

"Hola a ti también Ron." Este respondió con un apretón.

"¿Continuamos chicos?" Estos asintieron y antes de girarse vio que Malfoy iba detrás y la miraba con unos ojos que no supo identificar.

"Bien, se os ha hecho llamar porque van a ser informados sobre los alumnos de Florida. Como sabrán allí también se practica la magia. Cuando lleguen se harán una serie de actividades lúdicas para que tanto invitados como vosotros paséis unos días fantásticos. Las actividades ya están organizadas se les informara cuando tengan que decidir algunas de las cosas, de momento es todo lo que les podemos ofrecer. Solo queda remarcar que de aquí tres semanas se hará otra reunión para acabar de completar las tareas. Muchas gracias y buenas noches." Todos los alumnos que había en la sala salieron por orden y en silencio.

"Buenas noches."

"Hasta mañana." Algunos alumnos se separaban para ir a sus respectivas casas. Mientras que otros iban juntos hablando de sus cosas.

"¡Ay!" Hermione se detuvo mientras registraba todos sus bolsillos. "Se me a caído la varita, voy a la sala de reuniones."

"Te esperamos aquí." Le dijo Ron.

"No, no hace falta id tirando." Hermione ya había emprendido la marcha.

"¿Estás segura?" Está vez fue Justin quien habló.

"Segura nos vemos Ron, hasta mañana Just"

"Adiós" Dijeron los dos.

Hermione salió corriendo hacía la sala de reuniones. Estaba frente a la puerta cuando un ruido la alertó. Se giró un poco asustada y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Hay alguien?"

"Buenas noches a ti también." Malfoy salió de las sombras. Hermione como cabía esperar no se asustó.

"Buenas noches." Se giró para entrar pero se vio interrumpida de nuevo.

"Yo de ti no lo haría" Le dijo él.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque te llevarás un buen chasco."

"¿Por?"

"Porque lo que tu quieres lo tengo yo."

"¿Y se puede saber que es lo que yo quiero?" Cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho.

"Esto." Malfoy se sacó la varita de uno de sus bolsillos y la enseñó.

"¿¡TÚ!?" Hermione tenía los ojos como naranjas.

"Yo." Sonrió.

"¿Qué demonios haces tu con mi varita?"

"Nada, solamente era la única manera de hacerte venir."

"¿Para qué?" Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.

"¿Qué-?"

"Shh…." Malfoy la calló. Hermione obedeció sin hacer nada. "Ven a mi habitación mañana a las doce." Malfoy se lo susurró al oído y luego se apartó de su lado, se colocó la capucha y desapareció con las sombras haciéndose pasar por una más. Hermione no articulaba palabra pero al reaccionar se acordó de la varita y cuando iba a seguirlo sintió un peso en el bolsillo y al introducir la mano noto que llevaba la varita.

Hermione cuando llegó a su torre ya eran las doce pasadas, entonces al entrar vio que Ron estaba en el sillón dormido. Se había dormido mientras la esperaba. Se acercó sigilosamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Ron, despierta RON." Le dijo con una voz suave y dulce.

"Mmm…" Ron abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando la vio allí delante le sonrío. "¡Ey!" Dijo suavemente.

"Hola. Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama."

"Tienes razón." Se levantó y los dos se dirigieron hacía las escaleras. "Bueno, que duermas bien."

"Tú también, felices sueños." Los dos se abrazaron.

Pasaba media hora desde que se había despedido de Ron. Se levantó de la cama cogió la bolsa y se bebió la poción de invisibilidad durante diez minutos, justo para llegar.

Entró en el aula y pronunció el hechizo.

"_Mauinulius WeartostK_" La sala que anteriormente tenía mesas, un escritorio y una pizarra ahora tenía dos canastas a cada lado, unas líneas marcadas y un carro lleno de pelotas de básquet.

Sacó la ropa de la bolsa y se puso unos pantalones cortos anchos verdes, un top cruzado por la espalda de color azul marino y encima una camiseta sin mangas verde y negra.

Primero dio unas vueltas por toda la pista, luego cogió una pelota y empezó a hacer entradas, luego tiros libres, triples, correr con la pelota.

Malfoy andaba por los pasillos, era la última ronda que hacia. Iba andando cuando escucho unos ruidos, aceleró el paso y los oía más cerca. Entonces se paró y escuchó con atención. Por el ruido parecía como una pelota botando.

Hermione pronunció de nuevo el conjuro y la pista de básquet se volvió a convertir en un aula de estudio.

Cogió su bolsa y salió sin hacer ruido.

Malfoy andaba poco a poco para saber de donde procedía aquel ruido pero se quedó parado cuando no lo escucho y a los cinco minutos una chica salía de una sala. No podía distinguirla con tanta oscuridad pero por la forma era una chica. La miró un poco más y entonces se le cayó el alma a los pies, aquella ropa, aquella coleta, aquella figura,… ¡ERA ELLA! ¡La chica de las vacaciones! ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Cómo no se lo había dicho?

"¡Oye! ¡Espera!"

Hermione al cerrar la puerta tubo la sensación de que la miraban, al girarse lo vio. Era él. Malfoy. Estaba unos diez metros más lejos, parado mientras la miraba. Se puso recta se lo quedó mirando fijamente y entonces vio que él echaba a correr. Mientras le decía algo, pero ella no lo podía escuchar, solo escuchaba sus latidos de corazón y pensando como escapar de él sin que la descubriera.

Entonces empezó una persecución frenética y una huida desesperada.

Hermione corría todo lo que podía a pesar del cansancio que llevaba encima por el entrenamiento. Al girar la última esquina se dirigió hacia a derecha, rogando que Malfoy no la hubiera visto y que no la siguiera hasta el cuadro o al menos sin que la descubriera.

Malfoy corría todo lo que podía pero el golpe que se había echo mientras discutía con un alumno que tenía que volver a su casa le producía un dolor muy agudo y no le permitía correr bien. Cuando ella giró la esquina segundos después lo hizo él pero se encontró con dos direcciones, derecha e izquierda. ¿Cuál coger? ¿La encontraría si cogía derecha? Pero ¿y si ella había escogido izquierda? Por aquella noche ya era suficiente. Se fue hacía la derecha, el camino que conducía a la torre de Premios Anuales.

Hermione dijo la contraseña del cuadro a toda prisa, entró lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en el sillón jadeando. Espero unos minutos para calmarse y luego subió a su habitación.

Eran las dos de la mañana pero aún así se dio una ducha para relajarse y se acostó en su cama rogando que Malfoy no la hubiera descubierto.

"Hermione vamos levanta ya quieres." Ginny la zarandeaba pero sin resultado.

"Voy Ginny voy." Hermione se levantó sin muchos ánimos y se vistió.

"Mira que eres lenta chica."

"Es la primera vez que me ocurre." Replicaba Hermione.

"Ya va ser eso. ¡Mira! Allí están los chicos. ¡Buenos días chicos!" Ginny dio un beso a su hermano y luego a Harry.

"Hola chicos." Repitió lo mismo que Ginny.

"Hola Herms." Le respondió Harry.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Le preguntó Ron.

"Sí muchas gracias."

"Venga vamos a comer." Ginny y Harry salieron primeros hablando y riendo y detrás los siguieron Hermione y Ron.

Ron se paró enfrente de Hermione haciendo que esta se detuviera bruscamente.

"¿Oye Herms de verdad que te encuentras bien? Te noto algo rara."

"Si Ron, me encuentro muy bien, no te preocupes ¿vale?"

"De acuerdo." Hermione lo abrazó sin saber que alguien los observaba a escondidas.

Las clases fueron transcurriendo sin nada en particular excepto la torpeza de Lavender en clase de Transformaciones, los nervios de Longbottom en clase de pociones, Finnigan con sus experimentos en Historia de la Magia y Ron y Harry en su mundo en clases de Quidditch.

"¡HERMIONE!" Justin la llamaba desde las escaleras.

"Hola Just ¿qué hay?" Hermione iba dirección a las escaleras cuando se lo encontró. Al estar frente a él le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

"Muy bien, veo que tu también." Ella sonrío afirmando su respuesta. "Esto…quería pedirte un favor."

"Dime, si puedo hacerlo lo haré encantada."

Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas, seguramente por el ejercicio de las clases de Quidditch, sus labios rosados se tornaban en una sonrisa encantadora, su rostro mostraba felicidad y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa y a la vez estar destrozada por dentro? ¿Quién podía hacer daño a una criatura como aquella? Un ser malvado y sin corazón, eso estaba claro.

"Just ¿qué querías?"

"Lo siento." Se había quedado embobado mientras la observaba. "Ya se que eres un curso menos pero… ¿tu podrías ayudarme con Transformaciones?" Se puso rojo por aquella petición.

"Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. Cuando tu quieras y te vaya bien empezamos."

"Por mi no hay problema. Te parece bien los viernes al terminar las clases en aquel árbol." Le guiñó un ojo.

"Perfecto." Le dio dos besos más y se fue hacía la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Cuando entró en la sala solo había una serie de libros, seguramente de Malfoy, ya que era el único que podía entrar. Subió hasta su habitación, pero seguía igual. Bajo hasta la sala y dejó su maleta encima de una de las sillas. Entonces subió hasta el cuarto de Malfoy y tocó la puerta.

"Quieres dejarme en paz." Malfoy abrió la puerta bruscamente y con cara de malhumor.

"Lo siento." Hermione se sorprendió ante aquella reacción.

"Creí que eras Crabbe, es que se quedó en la sala y no paraba de molestarme."

"Esta bien, solo venía a preguntarte si sabes donde están mis libros que deje en la mesa ayer."

"Si están en mi habitación. Los elfos me los pusieron que conste."

"¿Puedo?" Señaló dentro de la habitación para poder entrar y coger sus cosas.

"¡Ah! Sí, sí, pasa." Se apartó de la puerta y le dejo paso para que entrara.

"Gracias." Hermione entró y vio que estaban al lado de su cama. "Mucha ¡Ay!" Malfoy la tumbó en la cama sin que esta se percatara que lo tenía detrás.

"¿Dónde estabas ayer a la una y media?" Malfoy estaba encima de ella pero bloqueándole el paso con su cuerpo.

"En… en mi cuarto… en Gryffindor." Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.

"Mientes."

"¿Por qué debería mentir?"

"Ayer estabas en una sala abandonada entrenándote para básquet."

"¿Pero que estas diciendo Malfoy?"

"Vamos Granger, confiésalo eras tú ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que lo eras?" Malfoy en su interior se iba rogando.

'_Por favor dime que no que no eras tu. Por favor te lo ruego._'

"¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que sí?" Malfoy se quedó callado. "¿Pero si te dijera que no?" Era la única forma de salir.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención." Malfoy se levantó y dejó que Hermione se levantara.

"Esta bien pero una cosa Malfoy, la próxima vez asegúrate de quien es." Lo señaló. Malfoy salía de la ducha y llevaba una toalla enrollada en la cintura y no se había dado cuenta.

"Pero creo que no te ha molestado mucho." Hermione se puso colorada y se fue del cuarto rápidamente.

Cuando dejo las cosas encima la mesa vio la carta que le había enviado Malfoy y su respuesta. La de Malfoy la dejo bien guardada entre sus libros y su respuesta la dobló y la puso en su bolsillo para enviarla.

Se dirigía a la lechuceria mientras se leía la carta que le había escrito como respuesta. Al llegar se quedó mirando a todas las lechuzas y se quedó mirando la de Malfoy.

"¡Nyozek!" La lechuza de Malfoy se la miró y luego se posó en su hombro levantando una de las patas para dejar su mensaje. Hermione le enrollo la carta y se aseguró que estuviera bien atada. "Bien ya sabes a quien llevarla." Nyozek ululó y emprendió el vuelo. "Perfecto. Ahora a cenar."

Malfoy estaba tumbado en su cama pensando en quien sería aquella chica cuando escuchó el ulular de una lechuza que se posaba encima de su mesa.

"Hola Nyozek ¿Qué me traes?" Malfoy desenrollo la carta y miró el remitente.

'De Moon para Draco Malfoy.' 

A Malfoy los ojos se le hicieron naranjas, el corazón le empezó a latir rápidamente y las manos le temblaban al querer abrir la carta.

"Gracias Nyozek. Toma" Le dio un dulce para lechuzas y esta se fue satisfecha. "Vamos allá." Malfoy abrió con cuidado la carta y al sacarla vio una letra clara y muy nítida.

'Querido Draco me izo mucha ilusión recibir tu carta. No tengo ningún problema con enviarme cartas contigo a través de lechuzas, me acostumboó fácilmente a las cosas. 

_La verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de que llegué ese día pero hasta entonces una forma de comunicarnos es mediante cartas, además según dicen la demora a veces es satisfactoria…_

_Te parecerá extraño pero yo estoy igual que tú, mi familia no es como la tuya, rica,…pero igualmente la gente no me hace mucho caso y tengo amigos, exceptuando dos personas, los demás creo que muy bien no les caigo y me alegra muchísimo contar con alguien como tú. _

_No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie pero la verdad es que yo tengo un pasado bastante negro y recordarlo me trae mucho dolor y tristeza y jamás lo he contado a nadie, esto tiene referencia a la persona que escuchaste nombrar mientras hacíamos el partido y luego tu me preguntaste por ello y no quise contestarte, pues bien quiero que seas tú la primera persona en quien puedo contar y se lo puedo decir, creo que eres la más indicada. _

_Creo que la pregunta sobre si me gustaría ser tu amiga queda más que contestada. _

_SÍ. _

_Me despido con mucho cariño._

_Moon H._

_P.D: Espero tu respuesta con impaciencia. Besos._

Malfoy se fijo en la carta, la letra, la leyó dos veces más y entonces se tumbó de nuevo en la cama mientras sostenía la carta en una mano.

"¿Quién podrá ser esa chica?" Malfoy se pasó la mano por el pelo, una…dos…tres…no paraba de desordenarse el pelo mientras pensaba en aquella chica misteriosa. Aquello era un juego a ciegas, ella sabía como se llamaba pero no sabía quien era en realidad, él era un mago muy poderoso, hijo de personas que odiaban a los sangre sucia, mataban por ordenes de un Todopoderoso, y sin un futuro claro, ¿ser o no ser mortífago? Pero ella… ¿quién era ella? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Qué era aquel pasado que la atormentaba tanto? ¿Quién podía haberle hecho tanto daño para estar tan asustada? ¿Quién?

De repente se acordó.

_ Flash Back _

"_¿Qué demonios haces tu con mi varita?"_

"_Nada, solamente era la única manera de hacerte venir."_

"_¿Para qué?" Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. _

"_¿Qué-?"_

"_Shh…." Malfoy la calló. Hermione obedeció sin hacer nada. "Ven a mi habitación mañana a las doce." Malfoy se lo susurró al oído y luego se apartó de su lado, se colocó la capucha y desapareció con las sombras haciéndose pasar por una más._

_ Fin Flash Back _

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?" Malfoy no sabía porque ese año Hermione Granger, una chica nada femenina hasta ahora, una sabelotodo, la mimada de los profes, un poco torpe a veces…le atraía.

Malfoy pensaba y pensaba y se dio cuenta que los dos estaban igual, muchas veces solos, por no decir la mayoría de veces, buenos estudiantes para impresionar, obligados a dar ejemplo, seres superiores a los demás, uno por cada sexo, mascaras que ocultan la verdad y desmienten las mentiras, rivales para toda la vida solo porque uno era sangre limpia y otro sangre sucia, destinados a odiarse mutuamente por la única norma estúpida, uno Slytherin otro Gryffindor, rivales.

"Parece increíble tener tantas cosas en común y ser como somos." Sonrió al pensar en ella.

Continuará…

--------

Hola a todas!!

Siento mucho la tardanza pero ya saben, cuando una es estudiante llegan unas semanas que sol puedes pensar en exámenes y trabajos…. Pero que se le va hacer….

Primero de todo quiero agradecer a las personas que me han enviado reviews!! Me hace mucha ilusión recibir ánimos y opiniones de gente que le guste leer mi fan!!!!!!!! xD

Aunque espero recibir más… ¬¬.

Quizá a muxas no os ha gustado el principio pero os aseguro que de ahora en adelante la cosa se va a poner interestanteeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Jejeje…. ;P

En segundo lugar por mi tardanza os recompensaré con dos capítulos más pues no me parece justo haber tardado tanto aunque haya tenido otras cosas que atender….

Y por último os dejo algunas preguntas de lo que viene a continuación!!! xP

¿Porque tanto alboroto por los de Florida?

¿Conseguirá Hermione saber que está pasando entre Malfoy y ella?

¿Cómo lo hará Hermione para no ser descubierta que es Moon y poder jugar frente a Draco? xD

_P.S: No aseguro que estas preguntas se respondan en el siguiente capítulo!!! Quien avisa no es traidora!!! xP_

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Reviews


	8. El Encuentro

8. _El Encuentro_

"¡HERMIONE VAMOS DATE PRISA! ¡NOS VAMOS SIN TI!" Harry le gritaba desde abajo desesperado al igual que Ron y los demás chicos. Pero no era la única que faltaba, Lavender, Parvati y Ginny también faltaban.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEIS?"

"¡VAJAD DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!" Todos los chicos iban rechistando.

"¡YA BAJAMOS!" Lavender fue quien dio la primera voz advirtiendo que ya bajaban.

"¡NO! ¡YO NO VAJO ASÍ!" La segunda fue la de Hermione la cual no sonaba muy contenta.

"No digas más bobadas y bajemos ya que nos están esperando." Esta vez fue Ginny la que habló. Las voces cada vez sonaban más cerca.

"¡QUE NO BAJO!" Se podía oír como iban forcejeando.

"¡VENGA YA!" Entonces se escuchó la última de las voces, Parvati, quien parecía un poco desesperada.

"¡Bajad vosotras pero yo no quiero!"

"¡Que sí Herms y como repliques más te las vas a ver con todas!" Lavender amenazó a Hermione quien pareció quedarse convencida. Los chicos estaban desconcertados, no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría.

"¡UNA!"

"NO POR FAVOR"

"DOS… "

"¡CHICAS!"

"¡TRES!" Las tres empujaron a Hermione los últimos escalones. Los chicos primero vieron a una chica completamente desconocida, pero a los cinco minutos reaccionara y observaron que era Hermione.

Llevaba el pelo liso pero con algunos mechones ondulados, unos pantalones acampanados azul cielo con un cinturón marrón claro quien dejaba caer algunos flecos por la parte derecha, una camiseta en forma de barca con las mangas cortas casi de tirantes, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros de color blanca y negra por la parte de atrás y unos zapatos atados por la pierna negros, sencillos pero sexys, sin contar el maquillaje, colores suaves y disimulados y sus ojos resaltados con línea negra cosa que hacía que su mirada ambarina fuera más clara.

Hermione estaba como una estatua delante de los chicos quienes la inspeccionaban.

"¿No tenéis nada que decir?" Lavender estaba de brazos cruzados mirando su creación.

"Esto… estas muy bien Hermione." El primero fue Neville.

"Si te ves espléndida." Seamus también se había fijado.

"Glamurosa." Dean como siempre halagador, no le faltaban adjetivos para descifrarla.

"Es un cambio formidable." Harry se acercó y le guiñó un ojo.

"Lo ves, no era para tanto." Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa picarona a Hermione y esta respondía con una sonrisa de burla.

"Venga vamonos ya a cenar." Lavender cogió a Seamus y salieron los dos juntos, los siguieron Parvati y Dean quienes hablaban animadamente. Harry se miró a Ginny, esta avanzó y salieron mientras reían. Solo quedaban Hermione y Ron.

"Bueno…yo…quería decirte que…ya sabes…"

"Si que estoy muy rara y no te gusta." Hermione agachó la cabeza y se cogió las manos por detrás.

"No, no, no…todo los contrario, estas bellísima, así das más resplandor." Ron se puso rojo, no sabía como había podido decírselo.

"¿Me lo dices de verdad?" Hermione lo miró no muy convencida.

"Te lo juro como me llamo Ronald Weasley." Sonrío.

"Muchas gracias." Hermione se alegró.

"Venga vamonos." Ron le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

"De acuerdo." Hermione se cogió del brazo de Ron y salieron los dos felices.

Iban todos muy felices comentando anécdotas, chistes mientras todos iban riendo.

"¡Oye Weasley!"

"No le hagas caso Ron." Le susurró Hermione.

"Déjame, será divertido ya verás." Ron se paró y se giró como si nada. Todos los demás se pararon para darle apoyo. "¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"

"Nada solo preguntar ¿cómo tal bellezón puede ir con alguien como…vosotros?"

"¿Me estas insinuando que ella…" La cogió por la cintura y se la acercó un poco más. "…te parece atractiva?"

"No he dicho eso, he dicho que alguien como ella no es digna de ir con vosotros."

"Malfoy, ¿sabes de quien me estas hablando?"

"La verdad es que aún no he tenido el placer de presentarme." Malfoy se acercó a Hermione le cogió de la mano y la besó. "Draco Malfoy ¿me concede el placer de saber su nombre?" Todos los de Gryffindor aguantaban la risa, aquello les quedaría grabado por toda la vida, sobre todo a Lavender, Parvati y Ginny, las creadoras.

Hermione se acercó a su oído y con la voz más sensual que pudo le susurró.

"Hermione Granger." Se apartó de él y le sonrío, una sonrisa demasiado malvada de ella.

Draco se quedó estático, no se movía. Goyle y Crabbe se acercaron.

"Ni se os ocurra preguntar nada." Con solo mirarlos nadie gozó decir nada.

'_¿CÓMO HE PODIDO SER TAN IMBÉCIL?_' Malfoy se golpeaba mentalmente de haber estado tan ciego.

Crabbe y Goyle sabían que cuando decía aquello más valía que la gente no se metiera con él y ellos desaparecer o no hacer ningún comentario.

Cuando el grupo llegó al Gran Comedor se dirigieron a su mesa. Hermione se sentó seguida de muchas miradas MASCULINAS. Mientras hablaban Justin apareció por la mesa.

"¿Herms? ¿De verdad eres tú?" Just no se creía lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, estabas hermosa, resplandeciente.

"Sí soy la de siempre pero con algún cambio por parte de mis amigas." Se miró al trío.

"Pues os felicito chicas habéis echo un buen trabajo." Les guiñó un ojo y todas se pusieron a reír, mientras que Harry, Seamus y Dean lo miraban con mala cara.

"Eso tu felicítalas." Hermione se izo la enfadada.

"Vamos Herms no seas así."

"¿Así como?" Hermione se seguía haciendo la enfadada pero ahora ya se le notaba la broma.

"Levántate un momento."

"¿Para qué?" Lo miró extrañada.

"Vamos tu hazlo."

"Si no me dices por qué no me levanto." Se giró hacia la mesa.

"Tú lo has querido." Just la cogió por la cintura, la levantó y la puso de pie.

"¿Qué demonios haces Just?" Hermione estaba roja con aquella escena que había montado Just.

"Levantarte." Le cogió la mano y le izo dar una vuelta. "Verdaderamente bellísima. Nos vemos." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su mesa. Hermione cayó sentada, poco a poco salía de las nubes.

"Vaya con el Justin ese." Ron cada vez le daba más mala espina el comportamiento de Justin.

"¡Eh Draco!" Draco se giró y se miró a Blaise.

"¿Dime?"

"¿Te has fijado en Granger hoy? ¿Qué le debe haber ocurrido para ir vestida así?"

"¿Me ves con cara de saberlo?"

"Solo comentaba, como estamos hoy…"

"Lo siento pero es que estoy un poco cansado."

"Si tu lo dices." Blaise se lo miró desconfiado y siguió su rollo con los demás Slythrins.

Malfoy comía la cena pero sin ganas, solo tenía a Hermione en la cabeza y no sabía como hacerlo para poderla mirar. Eran las once y cuarto cuando decidió levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto de Premios Anuales.

Al levantarse se miró a Hermione quien ese mismo momento también lo miraba. Por un momento el uno y el otro sintieron algo pero desapareció en el mismo momento que Malfoy cruzó la puerta.

"Creo que yo me voy a ir ya."

"¿A dónde vas?" Ron la miró extrañado.

"A la Torre de Premios Anuales, tengo allí algunas de mis cosas y quiero ir a buscarlas."

"Esta bien, te acompaño." Ron iba a levantarse pero Hermione se lo impidió.

"Ron, estaré bien, no va a ocurrirme nada malo, te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mi?"

"Sí pero…"

"Ron…"

"Esta bien, nos vemos buenas noches." Se levantó para darle dos besos y la abrazó.

"Buenas noches chicos." Les lanzó un beso al aire y se fue.

Mientras andaba algunas miradas se posaban en ella. Hermione andaba sin hacer caso omiso de las miradas como los comentarios, llegó a la pared y pronunció la contraseña, al abrirse el muro entró dejando atrás algunas miradas masculinas.

Cuando llegó no había nadie, solamente había unas doce velas encendidas pero nada sin importancia.

Se paró al lado de la mesa y suspiró. De repente alguien la cogió por detrás dándole un buen susto.

"Creí que ya no venías…" Le susurró Malfoy delicadamente mientras le besaba el cuello. Hermione sabía que aquello no estaba bien, quería dejarlo pero no sabía como hacerlo, sentía placer.

"Malfoy ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"Ya lo has dicho, a ti." Malfoy le iba besando el cuello… los hombros…

"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"Yo no te hago nada." Hermione se giró y contemplo a un Malfoy demasiado sexy para resistirse. La camisa por fuera y los tres primeros botones desabrochados, despeinado, las mangas remangadas a medio brazo. Hermione se sentó en el brazo del sofá que tenia detrás y se lo miró desconcertada.

"Me llevas insultando desde que nos hemos conocido y ahora que he cambiado te me lanzas encima, yo no soy como las demás, no soy como esas que harían lo que fuera para acostarse contigo." Lo miró con seguridad pero en sus ojos se reflejaba un deje de angustia.

"¿Quién ha dicho eso?" Hermione lo miró asustada. "Hoy estas encantadora y veo que aunque este al descubierto llevas mi colgante." Hermione se tocó el cuello y con sus dedos noto una superficie un poco fría.

"Sí…" Malfoy se le acercó y la tumbó en el sofá. "¿Qué haces?"

"Tumbarte." Malfoy se le acercó y empezó a darle besos suaves en los labios, provocando que la respiración de Hermione empezara agitarse, empezó a profundizar los besos hasta que empezaron a ser frenéticos. La mano de Malfoy empezaba a acariciar el brazo de Hermione y poco a poco iba bajando hasta que llegó a su muslo.

"Malfoy para por favor, aún no puedo." Hermione sabía que aquello no estaba bien, no podía seguir y más recordando a…Greg.

"¿Por qué aún no?" Malfoy se la miraba como un felino a su presa más exquisita.

"No puedo porque eres tú, porque no te conozco, porque no se que es lo que realmente tramas y porque aún tengo demasiados pensamientos que no puedo olvidar." Y apartó la mirada de los ojos de Malfoy.

"Yo podría ayudarte a olvidar aquello que tu quieras." Sus dedos de uev empezaron a acariciar su piel.

"Es inútil Malfoy, llevó demasiado tiempo con ello y sin ese sentimiento sería como si me faltara algo." Apartó con suavidad su mano.

"¿Por qué no puedes Granger? ¿Dime que es eso que te atormenta desde tanto tiempo? ¿Quién?" Ahora no sabia si enfadarse por no aprovecharse de la situación o hurgar más en sus sentimientos.

"¿A que te refieres Malfoy con lo de quién?"

"Ya lo dice la pregunta, ¿quién te izo tal cosa para no olvidarlo?" Los dos seguían en la misma posición.

"¿Por qué crees que me lo izo alguien?"

"Porque una mujer…" La miró para que supiera que se refería a ella. "…no se distancia tanto de los hombres por un motivo tonto, debe ocurrir o haber ocurrido algo demasiado…impactante. No es normal rechazarlos a todos." Hermione no sabía como mirarlo.

¿Cómo alguien como Malfoy sabía aquellas cosas? Él tenía sentimientos, por muy frío, muy duro, muy arrogante que fuera era un ser humano y a lo mejor alguien como él seguramente la entendería pero no podía confiar en él tan fácilmente, tenía que ponerlo a prueba o bien observarlo mucho.

"Lo siento Malfoy pero no puedo decirte nada."

"Esta bien son tus cosas." Malfoy se apartó dejándola ir.

"Gracias." Hermione se levantó y se dirigía al muro cuando Malfoy la cogió del brazo para que se parara.

"Por cierto." La colocó enfrente de él y con una mano le acarició la cara. "Hoy estas hermosa deberías ponerte así a menudo." Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y se despidió de ella. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Hermione desapareció por el hueco del muro mientras Malfoy seguía mirando por donde había desaparecido como si de un momento a otro apareciera.

Ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente que ocurría pero dejaron que el momento pasara. Si en otra ocasión curría algo parecido entonces sería el momento de pensar que era lo que ocurría.

Hermione andaba por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía. Tenía ganas de llegar a su habitación y descansar. Iba andando cuando vio la luna por una de las ventanas, andaba mientras la observaba pero lo que no sabía era que alguien hacía exactamente lo mismo en dirección contraria.

"¡MIERDA!"

"¡AY!" Los dos cayeron al suelo sin saber con quien habían chocado.

"¡MIRA POR DONDE VAS NIÑATA!"

"¡PERDON PERO LA CULPA TAMBIÉN ES TUYA!" Al escucharse las voces abrieron los ojos como naranjas.

"¡RON!"

"¡HERM!" Se quedaron mirando y se pusieron a reír.

"¿Así es como tratas a las mujeres?"

"No…lo siento creí que eras otra persona." Ron se levantó y una vez estaba de pie ayudo a Hermione a ponerse en pie.

"Gracias. ¿Dónde ibas?"

"A buscarte dónde sino. Pensé que necesitarías ayuda. Pero veo que no." Se la quedó mirando ya que no traía nada.

"A bueno es que los elfos lo llevaron a mi cuarto en Gryffindor y yo no lo sabía." Le sonrío dulcemente.

"Esta bien entonces vamos." Ron la cogió por la cintura y la empujó a su ritmo.

"De acuerdo."

Durante todo el camino iban hablando del verano, las asignaturas, el curso, las pruebas y sobre todo de los de Florida. Llegaron al cuadro y al entrar se encontraron con Harry y Dean jugando al snap explosivo. Ellos dos se sentaron en el sofá y continuaron hablando.

"Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir." Ron consultó el reloj que mercaba la una menos cuarto.

"Buf…tienes razón. Buenas noches." Harry y Dean se levantaron y le dieron un beso a Hermione y estrecharon la mano de Ron.

"Nos vemos mañana." Los dos desaparecieron por la escalera.

"Ahora nos toca a nosotros." Hermione se giró y miró a Ron.

"Sí." Ron tenía la misma mirada que había visto en Malfoy horas anteriores, un felino con su mejor presa.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Hermione se acercó más y cogió su cara entre las manos.

"No, ¿qué tendría que ocurrirme?" Ron cogió las manos de Hermione y respiró su aroma.

"No lo sé." Ron acortó la distancia y la abrazó. Hundió su cabeza en su aroma y cerró los ojos. Hermione por lo contrario se quedó estática.

Se apartó y la miró fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco iba acortando la distancia, quería besarla con todas sus ganas, demostrarle su pasión, quedaban milímetros cuando Hermione colocó las manos en el pecho de él deteniéndolo.

"Ron…ya te dije el que."

"Lo siento Hermione." Ron se apartó y la volvió a mirar. "Buenas noches preciosa, que descanses." Le dio un beso a cada mejilla y se desvaneció por las escaleras.

"Buenas noches…" Aquellas palabras sonaron como un susurro en la noche.

Hermione subió a su cuarto y se dirigió al baño. Se quedó delante del espejo y en vez de observar el cambio que le habían echo sus amigas se fijo en un objeto que colgaba de su cuello disimuladamente, brillando suavemente. Se lo quedó mirando y lo cogió entre sus manos se apoyó en su pecho y entonces cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" El colgante, entre las manos de Hermione comenzó a brillar, Hermione no se dio cuenta pero tal era la luz que desprendía que pasaba a través de sus dedos.

Hermione en su interior empezaba a oír un zumbido…de repente desapareció y empezó a oír una voz primero no muy clara pero en pocos segundos empezó a oírla muy clara.

"_Jamás quise hacerte sufrir, espero que lo entiendas"_

Había una segunda voz.

"_¿De verdad podrías querer a alguien quien en el pasado intento matarte y por eso huyo?"_

_Pues para ti es tu enemigo_

_Y tu enemigo para ti es tu amigo_

"_Confía en mi Hermione, no tienes motivos pero yo te entenderé más que nadie. Tu yo somos iguales, nunca nadie nos ha hecho el suficiente caso, siempre demostrar que somos mejores que los demás, hacernos los superiores, pero… ¿de que nos sirve? ¿Nos hace felices? ¡NO! Nos hace sufrir. ¿Nos facilita los problemas? ¡NO! Ellos siguen a nuestro lado siempre. ¿Para impresionar? Sí… ¿pero a quién? ¿Padres, profesores, amigos? Total, unos u otros hacen el mismo efecto. _

_Vamos se libre y ven conmigo, te ayudaré."_

De repente dejó de escuchar y todo volvió a la normalidad. Hermione se miró en el espejo, no entendía nada, ¿que significaban aquellas palabras? Dejó ir el colgante, el cual dejó de emitir una luz tan potente como lo había echo anteriormente, y volvió a caer en su pecho.

Se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se adentró en la cama para descansar aunque esa noche tampoc descansaría.

A la mañana siguiente todo era como siempre, gente corriendo buscando sus cosas, terminando los deberes a última hora, peleas en broma,…Hermione bajo con sus amigos al Gran Comedor. Allí saludó a sus amigos y a Just y sin poder evitarlo echo una mirada en la mesa de Slytherin.

A los quince minutos empezaron las clases.

Los días iban transcurriendo sin ningún problema. Como siempre, la gente comentaba las anécdotas de otras casas y burlándose de ellos.

Hermione por lo contrario se iba fijando en Malfoy, quería saber si era realmente la persona que parecía ser o había algo más detrás de aquella máscara.

En la biblioteca siempre estaba solo, nunca hacía sus tareas allí, siempre se cogía libros de Pociones, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones o novelas antiguas pero de buena calidad, como Robb Hardenson famoso por sus novelas sobre aventuras en países asiáticos.

En los entrenamientos de Quidditch era el capitán. Nadie protestaba y siempre daba consejos para mejorar. Mantenía una postura de seguridad y su mirada reflejaba severidad. Al terminar el entrenamiento se quedaba un rato solo dando vueltas y algunas veces se paraba en medio del campo y allí cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué debería pensar el capitán de las serpientes? Aquella era una pregunta que Hermione se hacía frecuentemente.

Cuando terminaba el entrenamiento, las clases o ya no quería permanecer más tiempo en la biblioteca y no quería regresar a su casa, se iba al lago. Tenía un lugar preferible, apartado de miradas curiosas, solo donde poder pensar, descansar y dejar salir al verdadero Malfoy, un lugar donde se sentaba encima de una roca y se apoyaba en un árbol que quedaba detrás, en aquel pequeño lugar se observaba la mayor parte del lago, una parte del bosque Prohibido y algunas montañas.

En la cena era el mismo que en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, serio, el capitán de todos, mirada severa,…todos le tenían respeto, hacía algún que otro comentario pero simplemente se limitaba a observar su alrededor y los demás.

Pero a Hermione lo que le inquietaba eran las horas después de la merienda. Se bebía una taza de café y luego desaparecía, ni biblioteca, Quidditch, lago,…nada. Era como si desapareciera, como si quisiera que nadie supiera de su inexistencia. Al parecer ella, era la única que se había dado cuenta y que Malfoy no sabía.

"Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, señor Malfoy y señorita Parkinson."

"Sí profesora." Los cuatro respondieron al unísono.

"Acompáñenme un momento por favor." Los cuatro se levantaron y siguieron a la profesora hasta una puerta, ella la abrió y entraron, McGonagall se sentó detrás de un escritorio y los miró. "Bien, este es mi despacho, les quería informar que hoy a las diez hay una reunión que como bien saben quedan pocos días para que lleguen nuestros invitados y se les reunirá a todos para concretar la hora en que llegaran, algunas de las instrucciones y sobre todo para hacer los preparativos. Así que les espero a las diez en el despacho del director. Los demás Prefectos ya han sido informados. Pueden retirarse." Los cuatro agacharon la cabeza en señal de que lo habían entendido y salieron. Hermione le hizo una mirada a Malfoy el cual hizo lo mismo y se miraron por una fracción de segundo.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron contentos ya que al ser viernes, era la última clase del día y de la semana. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville y Dean salieron juntos.

"Oye Ron, ¿qué os ha dicho McGonagall?"

"Nada, que hoy hay una reunión para el rollo ese de los de Florida." Dijo sin esconder el aburrimiento.

"Ah…entonces tendremos que dejar la partida para otro día." Harry se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

"¡De eso ni hablar! Esa partida la vamos hacer más pronto o más tarde." Neville y Dean se rieron y Hermione solo murmuraba para sus adentros.

La cena fue muy animada. Todo el mundo hablaba, reía,…hasta habían algunos que cantaban.

"Venga… Ron….haz el favor de levantarte ya." Hermione llevaba así diez minutos, intentaba levantar a Ron quien se hacía el vago en la mesa.

"Ya voy…"

"¡AHORA!" Hermione ya no podía más.

"Que sí…"

"Arg…adiós Ron." Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacía el despacho del director.

Miró un momento atrás y Ron seguía igual. "Tú mismo."

"¿Yo mismo qué?" Hermione miró a su lado y vio que tenía a Malfoy.

"No, no iba por ti, hablaba en voz alta."

"A vale."

"¿Cómo es que vas conmigo? Quiero decir esto…"

"Ya te entendí, al igual que tú Parkinson no paraba de remolonear así que me arte y me fui yo solo, creo que Weasley hacía lo mismo."

"Sí algo parecido." Sonrieron y fueron andando hasta la puerta del director sin dirigirse la palabra, solo alguna mirada de vez en cuando pero nada más. Allí ya estaban los dos Prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, solo faltaban Parkinson de Slytherin y Ron de Gryffindor.

Dos minutos más tarde McGonagall apareció por detrás.

"Bien ya pueden subir."

"¡Un momento!" Ron y Parkinson venían corriendo. Se pusieron con el resto del grupo.

"Ahora que están todos pueden ir subiendo."

"¿Podrías haberte esperado un poco más?" Le dijo algo molesto.

"Sí claro y venir corriendo, te merecías haberte quedado fuera. Ya es la segunda vez Ronald." Lo miró fijamente. "La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte."

"No seas tan mala."

"Déjalo correr Ron." Se dio media vuelta y los dos siguieron las escaleras dirección al despacho del director.

"¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?" Parkinson protestaba como una niña pequeña mientras seguían a los Gryffindrs.

"Porque estaba harto de esperarte."

Poco a poco iban entrando en el despacho y sentándose en las sillas que quedaban frente al director. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, el director echo un vistazo a todos y empezó a hablar.

"Bien, han sido convocados para halar de los inquilinos que vendrán dentro de poco. Lo primero será que mientras estén aquí, se harán una serie de actividades lúdicas para que todo el mundo se divierta. Después de esta pequeña introducción, también, para el baile de Halloween se hará un baile especial, pero lo primero son los preparativos para nuestros invitados. Tendréis que ayudar a limpiar una de las torres que hace tiempo que no se utiliza."

"Pero para eso ya hay los elfos domésticos." Parkinson fue quien dijo lo que la mayoría pensaban pero con más prepotencia.

"Por desgracia señorita Parkinson, ellos se ocuparan de muchas otras cosas y sobre todo del gran banquete." La miró severamente y esta comprendió que no debía interrumpir más. "Una vez respondidas las dudas, sigamos ¿por donde iba? ¡Ah sí! La torre es la última que se encuentra en el ala oeste del castillo. La limpiaran y decoraran a su gusto, pero tendrán que estar todos de acuerdo." Los ocho asintieron. "Respecto a las pruebas se harán cuatro pruebas diferentes que las decidiremos ahora. Serán por botos. A ver, profesora McGonagall." Esta se acercó con un trozo de pergamino y una pluma para cada uno y los entregó. "Escribirán una prueba que les apetezca hacer, una vez estén todas se ara el boto." Cada uno escribió una prueba y la entregó a la profesora McGonagall. "Ya están todas. Empecemos." Dumbledore sacó un papel del montón y lo leyó. "A ver la primera es la opción de hacer…surf, obviamente se harán las instalaciones adecuadas. A favor." Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, Just y Fred levantaron la mano, mientras que Parkinson, Jenys y Tryni se quedaron mirando. "Por mayoría esta prueba se hará."

"¿Cómo es que levantaste la mano?" Le susurró Ron a Hermione.

"Porque al igual que los chicos también tengo derecho a querer participar a de más me gusta." Y le guiñó un ojo.

"La siguiente es…básquet." Hermione abrió los ojos como naranjas y se miró a los demás. "A ver votaciones…" Esta vez todos levantaron la mano menos Parkinson. Al parecer no le ponía muchos ánimos. "La cosa queda bastante clara. La siguiente… Exhibición o carrera de patines sobre línea." Ron, Fred y Just levantaron la mano mientras que de chicas Hermione, Jenys y Tryni también lo hicieron. "Parece que esto va a ser bastante rápido. Solo queda una prueba por decidir." Sacó un papel y lo leyó. "Bien esta es…no estoy muy de acuerdo pero es una papeleta así que…se trata de hacer carreras con motos." En esta todos incluida Parkinson levantaron la mano y al parecer con más ánimos. McGonagall miró al director con una mirada severa. "Al parecer estas serán las actividades a disputar. Pero habrá límites de edad." Les izo una mirada severa y volvió a mirarlos. "Una vez lleguen nuestros invitados, se pondrán unos carteles con las actividades y las condiciones para que la gente que quiera participe."

Todos asintieron. "Bien esto es todo por hoy. Buenas noches y la última cosa, se les comunicara el día para ir a limpiar." Les guiñó un ojo divertido y todos salieron del despacho.

"Pues vaya rollo lo de tener que limpiar." Parkinson llevaba todo el rato protestando. Hermione estaba harta cuando se giró para cantarle las cuarenta pero alguien se le adelanto.

"Haz el favor de callarte ya, rollo para ti pero no nos martirices más con tus batallitas." Malfoy al igual que Hermione estaba desesperado y le soltó lo que pensaba.

"Gracias Malfoy." Ron por primera vez le daba las gracias a su peor enemigo que existía.

"Nada." Todos continuaron andando hasta que llegó el primer despido.

"Adiós Herms. Nos vemos mañana." Justin se acercó y le dio un beso a cada mejilla cogiéndola de la cintura. "Ron." Este le estrechó la mano. Justin y Tryni se despidieron de los demás y fueron a su casa.

'_Capullo_' Malfoy pasó de ellos y siguió andando.

Llegaron al siguiente Fred y Jenys se fueron despidiéndose de todos. Durante el camino los últimos fueron Malfoy, Parkinson de Slytherin y Hermione y Ron de Gryffindor. Sin darse cuenta estaban enfrente de la Torre de Premios Anuales. Hermione y Ron se lo quedaron mirando y continuaron andando.

"¡Granger!" Hermione se giró y vio a medio Malfoy salido de la entrada. "No me acorde de decirte que los elfos dejaron unos presentes que creo que son tuyos."

"¿Y me lo tienes que decir ahora?"

"Pues sí, cuando me acordé, ¿pasas a cogerlos o no?"

"Ya voy…" Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron. "Ahora vuelvo un momento no tardaré."

"Pero…"

"Weasley no le va a pasar nada, serán unos minutos." Malfoy entró y Hermione le siguió por detrás. Cuando estuvieron los dos dentro, Malfoy esperó que se cerrara la puerta para dirigirse a Hermione.

"¿Y bien donde están esos…presentes?" Hermione inspeccionaba por toda la sala pero no distinguió nada.

"Aquí." Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y empezó a besarla en los labios. Después de algunos esfuerzos, Hermione consiguió separarle unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que la dejara de besar.

"¿Qué demonios haces?"

"Entregarte tus presentes. ¿No te gustan?"

"No. Ahora si me disculpas hay alguien que me está esperando y quiero marchar a mi habitación."

"Esta bien pero antes…" La volvió a rodear por la cintura y la beso de nuevo pero esta vez más profundo. "El beso de buenas noches. ¿O no pensabas despedirte?"

"Arg…" Hermione se separó de él y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Al salir Ron la estaba esperando de pie apoyado en la pared con un pie en el suelo y otro en la pared. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, estás muy roja, ¿te ocurre algo?"

"No nada tranquilo un pequeño esfuerzo."

"No me meteré en tus asuntos." Sonrío y Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo en broma. Malfoy salió y la miró, al ver su comportamiento sonrío.

"Buenas noches Draco." Malfoy se giró y miró a Parkinson.

"¿Aún sigues aquí?"

"Sí solo quería despedirme bien de ti."

"Muy bien, buenas noches." Malfoy se giró y se adentró dejando a una Pansy Parkinson destrozada.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la reunión con Dumbledore y aún no los habían llamado para hacer la famosa limpieza de la torre abandonada.

"¿Herms sabes algo de la limpieza de la torre?" Ron estaba demasiado preocupado para cuando llegara el día de limpiar.

"No Ron no lo sé."

"Sí que lo saben, empezara esta tarde. A las cuatro en la puerta. Hasta luego." McGonagall se alejó sonriendo mientras que Hermione y Ron se habían quedado estáticos.

"¿Qué pasa chicos? Como si os tocara limpiar una torre." Hermione y Ron se giraron y miraron a Harry quien venía muy contento.

"Pues sí." Ron le contestó la pregunta en broma.

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues que tenemos que limpiar la torre para los de Florida." Hermione agachó la cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos que se encontraban cruzados encima la mesa.

"Ah…" Harry había acertado en broma pero después de reaccionar se puso a reír.

"A nosotros no nos hace gracia." Harry aún se reía más del enojo de Ron.

"Vamos Ron déjalo no tiene remedio, vamos a cambiarnos."

"¿Cambiarnos para que?"

"Para limpiar ¿no pretenderás limpiar así?" Y le señaló el uniforme.

"Esto…no, no que va."

"Creí. Venga vamos." Los dos se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron sin perder tiempo se fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

Al bajar, Ron llevaba unos pantalones cortos anchos de deporte de color rojo con una raya negra a cada lado, un estilo a los de básquet y una camiseta sin mangas blanca con las mangas y los lados rojos. Hermione llevaba unos pantalones cortos, a medio muslo, color amarillo y un top no muy corto pero tampoco muy largo del mismo color pero con rayas rojas y una cinta en el pelo para recoger los mechones de la cara. Los dos se quedaron mirando.

"¿Lista?"

"Lista. Vámonos." Salieron como si nada y se fueron hasta la última escalera y la última puerta del pasillo de la derecha.

Continuará…

-----------------

Hola!!!

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Lo prometido es deuda vuestra espera valió la pena ¿cierto?

La cosa se pone interesante ¿no creen? Los de Florida pronto van a llegar y con ellos actividades que va a sorprender a todas!!!! Nuevas actitudes de nuestros personajes se van a reflejar pero…

¿Qué ocurrirá con Hermione?

¿Tanto le atormenta su pasado?

y…

¿Quién es ese tal Greg y por qué no quiere olvidarlo?

¿Y que ocurre con la profecía?

Os dejo preguntas para que os desordene la conciencia!!!! Jejeje xD

_P.S: No aseguro que estas preguntas se respondan en el siguiente capítulo!!! Quien avisa no es traidora!!! xP_

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Reviews


	9. Limpieza A Fondo

**9. _Limpieza A Fondo_**

Al llegar estaban todos. Los chicos con pantalones anchos y camiseta vieja y las chicas con chándal y top. Lo más cómodo para limpiar.

"Muy bien chicos." McGonagall salió por la puerta. "Ya pueden entrar." Todos entraron despacio y al ver el panorama se llevaron una gran sorpresa, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por telas blancas, unas cuantas telarañas y bastante polvo.

"¿Profesora cuanto tiempo tenemos para limpiar todo esto?"

"Todo lo que necesitan pero sería conveniente que estuviera dentro de unos dos tres días."

"¡DOS O TRES DÍAS!" Todos se alarmaron, eran ocho personas y demasiada faena.

"Sí, mejor dos que tres. Bueno chicos os dejo. A una norma que a puesto el director." McGonagall los miró y sonrío. "Nada de magia, exceptuando el techo pero deberéis limpiar como muggles, según el director será más divertido."

"Pero profesora, ¿pretende que limpiemos todo esto sin magia?"

"Así es, y para asegurarnos déjenme las varitas un momento." Entre todos se miraron y entregaron las ocho varitas a McGonagall. "Bien. Trypus Tracius." Una pequeña humareda apareció unos segundos." Sus varitas han sido tratadas para que solo hagan ese hechizo y solamente sirve para el techo. Buena suerte." McGonagall entregó las varitas y desapareció por la puerta dejándolos a todos petrificados.

"Bueno, será mejor que empecemos." Hermione se giró y los miró a todos.

"Hermione tiene razón." Dijo Fred.

"Gracias. Creo que lo mejor sería repartirnos las tareas por zonas."

"De acuerdo." Justin fue el siguiente en aprobar la idea de Hermione.

"¿Y según tu como se repartirán?" Parkinson como siempre tocaba las narices.

"O bien escogiendo pero creo que eso no será muy adecuado porque podían haber discusiones."

"Sí." Tryni afirmó. "Podríamos coger un pergamino y en unos trozos escribir las partes y en otros los nombres así será más fácil y podríamos acabar antes."

"Es una buena idea, venga busquemos un trozo de pergamino y tinta para escribir."

"Como si fuera tan fácil." Murmuró Malfoy. Todos se dividieron y empezaron a buscar.

A los cinco minutos.

"¡TENGO PERGAMINO!" Gritó Jenys.

"¡Y YO PARA ESCRIBIR!" Ron corrió hacía donde se encontraba Jenys y le entregó una tiza.

"Bien ¿cómo lo hacemos?"

"Había pensado si os parece bien podríamos dividir la sala en cuatro partes, la chimenea, las escaleras, la parte de las mesas y esa pequeña sala." Hermione señaló la parte derecha de la sala y todos observaron que había un salón con un sillón y un gran ventanal.

"Por mí bien." Tryni no puso ninguna condición y todos asintieron. Jenys escribió las partes y luego los nombres. Una vez estaba todo, pusieron dos bloques, uno con nombres y otro con las partes y Jenys cogió un montón con las manos y lo pasó por todos. Una vez todo el mundo tenía una pareja, Ron pasó el otro bloque y uno de la pareja cogió el papel.

"¿Todo el mundo tiene pareja y tarea?" Jenys repasó a cada persona y asintieron. "Pues manos a la obra, como antes empecemos antes acabaremos. Vamos Ron." Este se miró triste a Hermione y se fue con Jenys a la chimenea.

"Justin venga…" Tryni llamaba a Jutin desde la parte de las mesas.

"Voy. Nos vemos luego preciosa." Justin le dio un beso a Hermione y se alejó.

"¿Lista Parkinson?"

"¿Tú que crees?" Fred y Pansy se fueron hacía las escaleras.

"Solo quedamos tu y yo." Malfoy se acercó a Hermione.

"Pues sí. Supongo que la sala ¿verdad?"

"Supones bien." Los dos se fueron hacía la sala, quedaba bastante oculta de miradas. Era amplia y relajante.

"A ver, un trapo, detergente, cubo, fregona, escoba, recogedor y plumero, esta todo. ¿Tu por dónde quieres empezar?" Hermione se giró y vio como Malfoy estaba plantado delante de la ventana mirando. "¡Malfoy! Haz el favor."

"No protestes tanto y ven aquí." Hermione se acercó refunfuñando y miró por la ventana.

"Vaya…" Era precioso, solo se veía vegetación y agua. "Bueno empecemos ya." Hermione se dirigió donde estaba todo el material y cogió un trapo. "Toma." Se lo lanzó a Malfoy este lo cogió simplemente por reflejos.

"¿Y que hago con esto?"

"Pues limpiar." Le dijo burlona.

'_Esto va a ser divertido_.' Hermione no podía imaginarse a Malfoy limpiando.

"Ya, ¿pero que limpio? ¿Chimenea, objetos, lámpara…?" Malfoy miraba a Hermione de forma interrogativa.

"Lo que tu quieras."

"Vale." Malfoy se dirigió hacía la chimenea y empezó a limpiarla.

"Bien." Hermione se giró y se fue hacía la ventana. "Yo empezaré por aquí."

Llevaban unos veinte minutos y Hermione había conseguido dejar la ventana y ahora se dedicaba a quitar el polvo de los objetos, mientras que Malfoy seguía con la chimenea.

"¡Mierda!"

"¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy?" Malfoy sacó la cabeza de la chimenea para mirar a Hermione.

"Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja." Hermione al ver la cara de Malfoy se puso a reír la llevaba un poco negra de hollín.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu cara…ja ja ja…está…ja ja…llena de…hollín." Hermione no paraba de reírse.

"Esas tenemos." Malfoy se levantó y se fue hacía Hermione.

"¿Qué pretendes?" Hermione olía a gato encerrado.

"Yo nada. Solo ponerte en mi misma situación."

"¿Cómo?" No obtuvo respuesta, Malfoy le puso las manos en la cara y esta quedó igual que la de Malfoy.

"En paz."

"Eres…" Hermione no sabía que decirle.

"¿Qué?"

"Esta me la pagas ya verás."

"Como tu digas." Y se volvió a la chimenea.

"Por cierto ¿necesitas ayuda?"

"No, solo me queda una cosa y ya termino esto."

"De acuerdo." Hermione volvió a sus objetos y se olvido de lo ocurrido.

"Oye Ron ¿cómo vas por ahí?"

"Bien Jenys, ¿Y tu?"

"Necesito un poco de ayuda."

"Ahora voy." Ron dejó la ventana y se fue donde se encontraba Jenys. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Mira necesito limpiar esa repisa y no llegó."

"Esta bien dame ya lo hago yo." Jenys le dio el trapo y él con alzar el brazo paso el trapo sin problemas. "Listo." Le guiñó un ojo divertido.

"Muchas gracias. ¿No tienes calor?"

"Un poco."

"Espera un momento aquí." Jenys salió corriendo, pasó la puerta y a los diez minutos volvía con una bandeja llena de refrescos. "Toma coge lo que quieras." Ron miró y se cogió un vaso con granizado de naranja.

"Muchas gracias." Jenys cogió otro pero de lima. "Chicos aquí hay refrescos." Todos se acercaron y cogieron un granizado menos Malfoy y Hermione quienes no se enteraron.

"Voy a llevarle uno a Hermione." Justin cogió un granizado de fresa y se alejó para llevárselo a Hermione.

"Llega la pausa…" Justin entró en la sala y vio que Hermione estaba limpiando unos cuadros mientras que Malfoy limpiaba los de la otra parte. "Te traje un refresco de fresa."

"¡OH! Muchas gracias Just." Hermione bajó de la silla y fue hacía Justin para coger el refresco. Probó un poco. "Mmm…delicioso, y frío como a mí me gusta."

"Oye Finch-Fletchley, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Jenys los trajo ahora. ¿Vienes allí?"

"Sí, ahora voy un momento, ves tuno tardaré."

"Está bien." Y desapareció por la puerta.

"Que amable."

"Pues sí."

"Lo decía en tono sarcástico, tonta."

"Ya lo sé pero a mí me trajo uno." Le sacó la lengua en tono burlón.

"Ahora verás." Malfoy la cogió por la cintura pero antes de que pudiera sacarle el vaso Hermione se lo bebió todo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya no queda." Y le enseñó el vaso vacío.

"Hay otras formas de probarlo." Malfoy se le acercó y la empezó a besar suavemente en los labios. "Delicioso." Volvió a besarla pero está vez los dos profundizaron el beso.

Se apartaron de la puerta para que nadie los viera y continuaron besándose. Hermione sin querer soltó el vaso y este se izo pedazos en el suelo. Fue lo que provocó que los dos se separaran.

"Voy…voy a la sala." Hermione se arregló el pelo y disimuló su calor.

"Realmente delicioso." Se pasó la lengua por los labios y volvía a notar el sabor dulce de la fresa con el tacto de los labios de aquella chica imperdonable.

"Hola" Hermione cuando llegó vio que todos estaban muy animados hablando. "Veo que no están cansados."

"No pero mejor hacer una pausa." Fred respondió en nombre de todos.

Descansaron unos diez minutos hasta que Justin se levantó.

"Venga chicos a limpiar." Las chicas se levantaron antes. "Eh, chicos no chicas."

"Pero Just ¿qué estas diciendo?" Hermione no lo encontraba bien.

"Lo que oyes, vosotras descansad un poco más, ahora nosotros vamos a mover los muebles para luego facilitaros mejor la limpieza a vosotras, ¿sí o no chicos?"

"Por mí está bien." Ron se levantó y se quitó la camiseta. "Creo que nos ira mejor si nos quitamos la camiseta, será más fácil movernos."

"Weasley tiene razón con el sudor y todo es más incómoda." Malfoy repitió lo mismo que Ron y se quitó la camiseta. Justin y Fred no se quedaron atrás y también se la quitaron.

Aquello parecía un espectáculo de streeptes.

Hermione primero se fijó en Ron, tenía unos buenos músculos, por la parte superior de su espalda se podían ver algunas pequeñas pecas pero también estaba bastante moreno.

Luego observó a Malfoy estaba bastante moreno y quien también daba a lucir sus músculos bien marcados, el cual no se quedaba atrás, pero una pequeña peca en su hombro derecho le llamó la atención, una peca que en aquella espalda quería hacerse la inadvertida pero era imposible.

Justin tampoco se quedaba atrás, mayor que ella, educado, guapo y con aquellos músculos, definidos y bronceados por el sol.

Fred no era menos que los demás, también tenía músculos bien definidos y muy moreno. En fin, se notaba que todos practicaban el Quidditch y que eran hombres bien formados.

Todas las chicas habían perdido el sentido con aquellos músculos. Los chicos se pusieron a levantar los muebles para luego poder limpiar por debajo.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos cuando Tryni se levantó.

"Venga chicas manos a la obra. ¿O vamos a permitir que los chicos nos ganen?"

"¡No!" Todas se levantaron y fueron hacía su parte correspondiente.

"¡Justin ayúdame quieres!"

"¡Voy!" Justin fue hacía Tryni quien limpiaba los cuadros. "¿Dime?"

"Es que verás no puedo descolgarlo podrías."

"Por supuesto." Justin se puso a su lado y le descolgó el cuadro.

"Gracias." Y se puso a limpiar el cuadro.

"Cuando estés llámame que lo volveré a colgar." Tryni asintió.

"¡Un hombre por favor!"

"¿Qué te ocurre Jenys?" Fred fue quien llegó primero.

"¿Me ayudas a bajar este mueble? Es que yo sola no puedo." Estaba un poco tímida.

"No te preocupes, apártate." Jenys salió de su lado y Fred colocó solo el sofá. "Listo."

"Siento haberte molestado."

"No importa si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme." Y le guiñó un ojo. Está se sonrojo.

"¿Me puede ayudar alguien?"

"¿Qué quieres Parkinson?" Ron se acercó para ver que quería.

"¿Me ayudas a limpiar está lámpara?" Parkinson estaba limpiando una lámpara apoyada a la pared pero bastante grande.

"Esto… claro ¿dime que hago?"

"Cógeme ese trapo y el detergente y dámelo por favor." Ron lo hizo al pie de la letra. "Ahora me aguantas la lámpara por ahí." Cinco minutos y la lámpara ya estaba limpia. "Gracias."

"De nada. Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme." Parkinson giró la cabeza y continuó limpiando.

'_Que extraño el comportamiento de Parkinson_.' Ron se alejó sin hacer mucho caso de sus pensamientos.

"¿Granger?"

"Dime Malfoy." Hermione estaba enfrascada sacudiendo los cojines del sofá.

"Venía a decirte si necesitas algo."

"No gracias." Hermione se subió en una silla para quitar el polvo de la lámpara que colgaba en la sala.

"Vigila esa silla está bastante vieja."

"Vale." Hermione siguió a lo suyo.

"Te lo digo en serio."

"Que si hombre ya te oí." Hermione se giró bruscamente y una pata se dobló. "¡Aaaah!"

"¡Cuidado!" Malfoy corrió hasta donde estaba Hermione y consiguió cogerla en brazos. "Ves, te lo dije."

"Sí, lo siento." Malfoy la bajó con cuidado para que se pusiera de pie.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Ron entró primero, seguido por Justin y Fred, segundos después aparecieron las chicas.

"Nada, se dobló la pata de la silla donde estaba subida y me caí, pero Malfoy estaba a mi lado y me cogió. Un pequeño susto y nada más." Sonrió como si nada.

"¿Seguro que estas bien?" A Justin se le veía preocupado.

"Que sí, gracias a Malfoy."

"Tú…"

"A ver si lo entendéis así, no ha ocurrido nada, la cogí y punto. ¿Sí o lo repito en chino?" Malfoy no entendía como podían ser tan tercos.

"¡CHICOS!" McGonagall apareció por la puerta.

"¡SÍ!" Todos se fueron al encuentro de la profesora.

"Bien, por hoy ya es suficiente, pueden retirarse. Mañana a la misma hora les espero aquí. Buenas noches."

"Gracias profesora."

"Vamos Hermione." Ron la llamaba.

"Voy, cojo mis cosas y ahora voy." Hermione se fue hacía la sala. Cogió la varita, su pañuelo y se dirigió a la salida pero se encontró con que Malfoy le barraba el paso.

"Esto…quería darte las gracias por lo de antes."

"No fue nada."

"Para mí sí." Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. "Ciao." Y se fue con Ron.

"Draco…" Malfoy salió de su ensimismamiento y se giró.

"Voy." Se colocó la camiseta y se fue con Pansy.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Hermione llegó a Gryffindor juntó a Ron. Hermione al llegar a su habitación se fue directa al baño y llenó la bañera de agua para darse un buen baño con sales aromáticas. Ron izo exactamente lo mimo que Hermione, una vez en la habitación de los chicos, se llenó la bañera y una vez llena se sumergió en ella.

Malfoy cuando entró en su cuarto en la torre de Premios Anuales vio como le faltaba algo, no supo distinguir el qué pero notaba algo raro. En el baño se quedó mirando en el espejo, manteniendo la mente en blanco, simplemente pensando en una sola persona, Moon.

Se metió en la ducha y mientras el agua resbalaba por su cara, cabello, por todo su cuerpo, solo podía pensar en aquella chica misteriosa. De repente mientras pensaba en ella su imagen desapareció y en su lugar apareció la de Hermione Granger. Malfoy se apoyó en la pared de la ducha.

"¿Por qué me aparece ella? ¿Que tiene ella que no tengan las demás?"

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos fueron a clase pero por la tarde ocho alumnos de diferentes casas se encontraban limpiando una torre abandonada para unos inquilinos.

"Que calor…" Hermione se tumbó en una de las camas que ya estaba limpia.

"Creía que aguantabas más." Malfoy se giró y la vio tumbada y bastante agotada.

"Sí que aguanto pero está calor me esta matando."

"Lástima."

"¿Lástima qué?" Se apoyó en los brazos quedando medio levantada.

"Que no seas un chico y no puedas hacer esto." Malfoy se quitó la camiseta.

"Eres un capullo. Pero si que lo puedo hacer." Hermione se levantó y se quitó la camiseta quedándose en top. "No es lo mismo pero al menos." Y lo miró triunfante.

"No sabía que eras tan atrevida."

"Solo cuando hace falta." Malfoy se le acercó.

Se puso delante de ella y se la quedo mirando, con una mano le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y dejó la mano en su cuello. Se fue acercando poco a poco y rozó sus labios. Hermione en aquel momento notó que una sensación diferente se apoderaba de ella, cuando notó sus labios quería que la besara, si no lo hacía él lo haría ella. Malfoy giró la cara y se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, los rozó una vez y notó como las ganas de besarla eran más intensas, volvió a acercarse y empezó a besarla suavemente.

Colocó ambas manos en su cintura y suavemente la sentó en la cama, Hermione posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y siguió besándolo.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Justin llamó a la puerta dos veces. Tiempo suficiente para que se separaran y cada uno se quedara en un lado. Hermione se arregló un poco el pelo y Malfoy solamente se giró y empezó hacer una cama.

"Sí." Hermione respondió y Justin abrió la puerta.

"Todos ya hemos terminado, ¿os queda mucho?"

"No ya estamos quedan dos camas y listo."

"Oye Herms, estás muy roja ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí es solo que tengo mucho calor." Hermione arregló la cama y salió con Justin y Malfoy detrás.

'_¿Qué demonios pensabas Hermione? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Just no llega a venir?' _

'_¿Cómo puedes perder el control así? ¡Eres un Malfoy! ¿Y qué que lo sea? No me puedo resistir a ella. Es un imán_.'

Todos se dirigieron al despacho de McGonagall. Una vez estaban todos delante tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante." Respondió la gárgola de la puerta.

"Profesora." Entraron todos juntos.

"Díganme."

"Le veníamos a comunicar que la torre ya está lista."

"Perfecto. Esperen un momento." McGonagall buscó algo entre sus cajones y sacó unos papeles. "Que se acerque uno de cada casa." Hermione, Malfoy, Justin y Fred se acercaron a McGonagall. "Esto son las inscripciones para apuntarse a las pruebas, comuníquenlo a todos los de cada casa y adviertan que hay pruebas limitadas a edades, por supuesto vosotros podéis participar en todas. Pueden retirarse."

"Me permite una pregunta." Dijo segura Hermione.

"Claro ¿qué duda tiene señorita Granger?"

"Si lo hacemos ahora los invitados no podrán apuntarse, ¿me equivoco?"

"Esta en lo cierto pero el director fue expresamente para comunicarle todo esto y entregar las listas. ¿Otras dudas?"

"No muchas gracias." Todos se salieron del despacho. "Yo me voy cambiar nos vemos luego chicos."

Hermione se despidió de todos y a Malfoy le envió una mirada insegura que él no pudo descifrar.

Encendió la ducha y empezó a desnudarse. Cuando se sumergió en el chorro de agua fría, se deshizo de todo pensamiento. Se quedó debajo el agua sin hacer nada mientras gotas de agua se hacían inexistentes en su cuerpo y resbalaban por el.

Cuando salió de la ducha hacía quince minutos que había empezado a ducharse. Se enrollo una toalla por su cuerpo, salió del baño y se dirigió al armario para elegir la ropa. Primero miró la parte de los pantalones y escogió uno, luego miró las camisetas y sacó una del montón y para finalizar la ropa interior. La colocó bien puesta en la cama y se sentó un momento, se miró el pequeño tatuaje del tobillo y se levantó y se puso de espaldas a la puerta.

"¡Oye Herms!" Ron entró sin llamar y precipitadamente hacía su cama.

"¡RON!" Ella se giró sobresaltada y lo miró sorprendida. "¿Qué haces?"

"Esto…yo…bueno…perdón." Ron se quedó parado cuando la vio, allí desnuda, solamente una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto parte de sus finas piernas y sus hombros. No quitaba ojo de encima. Después de conseguir salir de las nubes se dio la vuelta. "Lo siento debí llamar."

"La verdad que sí. ¿A que se debe tanta prisa?" Hermione seguía tal cual.

"Esto… ¡A sí! Que han puesto una nueva prueba. "

"A ¿y ese es motivo de que entres corriendo?"

"Bueno sí…eh…No." No sabía que hacer.

"¿Sí o no? Aclárate chico."

"No…verás es que…" Ron se rascaba la cornilla algo nervios por la situació.

"Puedes darte la vuelta no te voy a comer, total ya me has visto." Ron se giró para mirarla.

"Es que…"

"¡Ronald Weasley!" Justin entró corriendo en la habitación y no se percató de Hermione. "Bajas ahora mismo."

"Justin… para…"

"¡No voy a parar!" Justin tenía la cabeza de Ron entre el brazo y no lo soltaba.

"Just…Herm…aquí."

"No pongas excusas."

"Hola Just." Justin levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione de pie con una toalla y mirándolos.

"Ho…hola Herms." Justin la miró intrigado. "Esto… ¿cómo es que estás aquí, quiero decir…ducharte en la habitación de los chicos?"

"No, te equivocas, esta es MI habitación, sois vosotros quien habéis entrado en ella."

"Lo siento creí que era como Hufflepuff." Justin soltó a Ron y bajó la cabeza.

"Te lo dije." Ron se lo soltó como si nada mientras recuperaba la respiración.

"Ahora harán el favor de salir del cuarto y dejarme vestir ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Claro." Ron salió detrás de Justin y cerró la puerta.

"Hombres…" Una vez no había nadie en el cuarto cerró la puerta con un conjuro y empezó a vestirse.

"Vaya chasco." Justin lo iba repitiendo desde que salieron de la habitación.

"Yo te advertí nada más entrar pero no me hiciste caso." Ron se daba aires de superioridad.

"Ya bueno dejemos el caso. Ayúdame de una vez con las cajas." Ron se dirigió a la Sala Común y empezó a coger cajas y a amontonarlas al lado de la puerta. Quince minutos después bajó Hermione con unos piratas negros, una camiseta roja y el pelo suelto.

"¿Ahora podrían explicarme el porque de esa intrusión en mi cuarto?" Se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

"Verás…tú amigo Ron, se quería escaquear de ayudarme con estás cajas que nos dijo McGonagall que estarían aquí y que son para decorar el comedor."

"La próxima vez Ron entras en otra porque siempre me toca a mí."

"Esta bien pero nos ayudas ¿verdad?"

"Sí claro." Hermione se quedó mirando a Ron y se puso las manos en los bolsillos y Ron la miró con cara suplicatoria entonces Hermione sacó la varita. "_Baúl locomotor_." Las cajas y baúles se elevaron y con un movimiento ágil de varita, empezaron a desplazarse. "Soms magos ¿o lo olvidaban?" Estos negaron con la cabeza. "Venga, vamos, ¿a que esperáis?" Justin y Ron reaccionaron y salieron tras Hermione.

Mientras andaban la gente los iba mirando curiosos. Al llegar al Gran Comedor la gente los miró y empezó a murmurar.

"Me dijo McGonagall que los dejáramos allí." Justin señaló un rincón donde la gente no le hacía caso y tampoco estorbaba.

"Está bien." Hermione señaló con la varita el lugar y las cosas se fueron colocando solas y bien puestas.

"Listo." Hermione se giró satisfecha de su trabajo.

"Me voy a dar una vuelta nos vemos luego Herms." Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de Justin con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al salir por la puerta se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a los jardines. Algunas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado se lo quedaban mirando. Era verdad aquel año parecía más adulto y responsable, pero seguía siendo un niño en algunos aspectos.

"Yo también me voy, nos vemos." Justin repitió lo mismo que Ron, le dio un beso y se dirigió a los jardines.

"Me quedé sola." Hermione se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta de roble para dirigirse cerca del bosque.

Andaba en silencio mientras escuchaba sus pasos mezclados con el ruido del agua. Llegó a su árbol preferido y se sentó, buscó un pequeño silbido y se lo miró. "No perderé nada." Se lo llevó a la boca y sopló. Se escuchó un silbido muy flojo, lo bastante agudo para los animales.

A los segundos aparecieron tres animales, conocidos como candiplatius, animales capaces de dar un camino a las personas y leales a sus amos. Uno negro y majestuoso seguido por dos plateados.

"Hola Kelon." Hermione acarició al candiplatius negro quien le respondió con una caricia con la cabeza. "Refit" Hermione se dirigió al candiplatius blanco de ojos casi blancos y la acarició. "Y tú Fretoy, esta es la segunda vez." Pero sin rechazarlo lo acarició. "Me gustaría haceros algunas preguntas sobre la profecía." Los candiplatius se sentaron cara a ella y sin moverse entonces Hermione comprendió que aquello era un sí y se los quedó mirando.

'_Nada……sin pensar…nada…………………………………_' Le costó un poco más que la última vez pero lo consiguió. Todo ocurrió como en la primera vez, todo se izo borroso y los colores no se distinguían y en pocos segundo todo se volvió blanco.

"Hola Hermione." Refit, la mujer de blanco salió de la nada saludándola con una dulce sonrisa.

"Bienvenida de nuevo." Kelon al igual que Refit salió de la nada para recibirla.

"Hola chicos." Hermione se acercó a ellos esta vez sin miedo.

"Dinos esas preguntas que tienes en mente." Le dijo Refit.

"Esto….he estado pensando en la profecía y lo que me dijisteis. Sino recuerdo mal, comentasteis que vuestras profecías se cumplían con dos personas muy unidas pero muy separadas y la profecía también decía '_tu amigo será tu enemigo, tu enemigo tu amigo_'. Creo que esa persona es la misma ¿verdad?"

"Exacto, no vas mal encaminada." Kelon fue el primero en darle respuestas. "Esa persona con el tiempo te darás cuenta que puede llegar a ser una gran persona y que sin saberlo, ninguno de los dos, estáis más unidos de lo que se pueda imaginar."

"Pero mi pregunta es, ¿esa persona la tengo cerca? ¿Quiero decir es de aquí? ¿Tanto la conozco sin saberlo?"

"Así es, esa persona esta aquí ahora, y sí, la conoces sin darte cuenta, al menos una parte, la parte que nadie conoce." Esta vez fue Refit quien le dio respuestas.

"Entonces ¿cómo me daré cuenta de quién es? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?"

"Eso…"

"El tiempo lo dirá." Kelon terminó la frase de Refit.

"¿Por qué el tiempo y no ahora?" Estaba ansiosa de obtener respuestas que le sirvieran realmente.

Mientras Hermione estaba enzarzada en su conversación en la mente de los candiplatius, otra persona se acercaba a lo lejos observando. Al llegar a su lado la miró, al mirarle los ojos supo que estaba en contacto con ellos así que se sentó a su lado acariciando el único candiplatius que quedaba y que estaba tumbado en la hierba hasta que ella regresara.

"Porque es el tiempo quien hace las cosas, es el tiempo quien decide, es el tiempo quien siempre nos acompaña…" Kelon se la miraba como si aquello tuviera la lógica más grande del mundo.

"Es el tiempo el que nos ayuda a olvidar y el que nos ayuda a descubrir las cosas." Refit está vez fue quien le habló claro.

"Está bien, veo que hasta que no lo descubra no me dirán quien es." Los dos asintieron. "La última pregunta."

"Dinos." Kelon la invitó a hacerlo.

"Tu amigo será tu enemigo podrían decirme sí…. ¿esta lejos de aquí?"

"Esta más cerca de lo que tu crees." Kelon le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno gracias por todo."

"Cuando quieras ya sabes…" Refit le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Una vez Hermione se había despedido cerró los ojos y pensó en que quería volver y pocos segundos después volvía a estar sentada frente a sus candiplatius.

"¿Cómo fueron las respuestas?" Hermione miró a su izquierda y allí vio a Malfoy sentado mientras la miraba y acariciaba su candiplatius.

"Bien, pero tampoco muy claras."

"Entonces estamos igual."

"¿Tu también?"

"Sí, ara cosa de una hora que me puse en contacto con él." Y miró al candiplatius que reposaba la cabeza en su pierna. "Veo que el mío continua haciendo más caso a ti que a mí." Sonrió aunque esa vez Hermione notó alg diferente en ella.

"Ya te dije que no es mi culpa." Malfoy solo asintió.

"Bueno chicos yo me voy nos vemos."

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Sí, yo al menos quiero cenar, tú no sé, pero yo sí." Hermione se apartó el pelo y dejó al descubierto su fino cuello para poder besar mejor a cada uno de sus candiplatius, primero a Kelon y luego a Refit en ese momento el candiplatius de Malfoy se levantó como un torbellino y se puso al lado de ella. "Tendré una charla contigo." Hermione sonrío y le dio un beso.

"Te lo dije." Hermione se encogió de hombros y entonces se levantó. "¿Y yo?"

"Venga Malfoy."

"¿QUÉ? Yo también quiero." Tenía una cara de diversión.

"Sí claro." Hermione se giró para irse.

"Veo que te has quitado el pañuelo a pesar que no ha desaparecido aún." Hermione se quedó parada y giró la cabeza para mirarlo pero no le dijo nada ni tampoco supo la mirada que le dirigía. Volvió a coger la marcha y empezó a andar dirección al castillo.

"Hola Herms." Ginny se sentó a su lado cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Hola."

"Me tienes que ayudar."

"Dime ¿cuál es el problema?" Ginny se sonrojo un poco.

"Verás…me gustaría que me ayudaras…bueno…que me dieras algún consejo sobre…."

"Venga Ginny me estas impacientando."

"Sobre Harry."

"¿Sobre Harry?"

"Es que no se como decírselo."

"Ay Ginny…" Hermione sonrío contenta. "Creo que lo mejor será que lo hagas tu sola, díselo sin tapujos y intenta no ponerte nerviosa ni mirar al suelo cuando lo vayas a hacer y cuando estés a su lado no te embobes que te conozco."

"Esta bien pero ¿cómo…?" En ese momento Harry y Ron se sentaban enfrente de ellas.

"Hola chicas" Saludó Ron.

"Ginny, Herms." Harry inclinó la cabeza ante cada una de ellas.

"Parece que últimamente están muy ocupados con el tema de Quidditch por lo que veo."

"Así es tenemos que ponernos en forma." Ron izo un gesto con el brazo que sacó la risa de muchas.

Continuará…

Ola!!!

¿Qué les pareció esta nueva actualización?

Creo que me merezco un poco de descanso después de todo lo que escribí…. Espero que les haya gustado y que no dejen de leerla. xD

También me gustaría muxo recibir reviews de más gente aunque sea para darme alguna crítica negativa… acepto toda propuesta, soy un libro abierto:P

Weno las dejo con algunas preguntitas!!!

¿A cuantas de vosotras os gustaría ser amigas de un grupo de chicos wapisimos y ser la envidiada y no la envidiosa?

¿Qué ocurriría si todos los bombones masculinos de Hogwarts fueran sustituidos?

¿En que pruebas participaran Hermione y Malfoy?

Hasta la próximaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

_P.S: No aseguro que estas preguntas se respondan en el siguiente capítulo!!! Quien avisa no es traidora!!! xP_

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Reviews


	10. Gente De Florida

**10. _Gente De Florida_**

El Gran Comedor se iba llenando poco a poco, tanto de alumnos como de profesores. Quince minutos más tarde ya estaba todo el mundo entonces Dumbledore se levantó y sin hacer nada la gente se calló y se lo quedó mirando.

"Buenas noches a todos." Hubo una pequeña pausa y continuó. "Como bien abran observado…" Y los miro a todos. "En cada casa, se han colgado unas listas con diferentes competiciones, relacionadas con nuestros invitados y que han elegido nuestros Prefectos y Premios Anuales de este año con mucho entusiasmo." Todos aplaudieron durante unos segundos y Dumbledore levantó las manos para parar. "Las pruebas las efectuarán de quinto para arriba ya que se necesita un nivel de magia determinado. Con eso no quiero decir que los demás no tendrán diversiones durante las pruebas habrán otras actividades para todos y puestos de comidas, artilugios y muchas más cosas." La gente empezó a murmurar alegremente. "Vayan pensando en que pruebas quieren participar ya que son totalmente voluntarias, si quieren montar alguna actividad o alguna parada. Cuando lo tengan decidido comuníquenlo a los Prefectos correspondientes y estos nos avisaran y nos pondremos de acuerdo entre todos." La gente empezó a hablar animadamente. "Chicos por favor…" Dumbledore se tubo que hacer oír. "La última cosa que tengo que comunicaros es que nuestros invitados llegarán la semana que viene, así que espero que les reciban amablemente y les hagan muy agradable su estancia aquí." Alguien levantó una mano para formularle al director una pregunta que muchos se preguntaban. "Sí señorita Nichttley."

"Solamente quería preguntar, ¿dónde dormirán los invitados?" Respondió algo ruborizada.

"Buena pregunta, como bien sabrán en cada casa solamente hay sitio para aquellos que corresponden en ellas y no hay lugar para más, entonces si no he sido mal informado…" Dedicó una sonrisa dibertida a estos. "…nuestros queridos Prefectos estuvieron limpiando estos días la torre del ala oeste para ellos y ha sido un gran existo ¿verdad?" Dumbledore se giró a la derecha para mirar a McGonagall.

"Así es director."

"Entonces por favor un aplauso para ellos." Todos los alumnos aplaudieron por el trabajo de los Prefectos. "Dicho esto alguna pregunta más." Dumbledore paseo la mirada por el Comedor pero no hubo nadie. "Entonces a comer se ha dicho." Levantó ambas manos y los platos salieron de la nada. En pocos segundos el comedor se inundó de ruidos de tenedores, copas chocando con los platos y sobre todo de gente hablando animadamente.

"La verdad es que tengo ganas que vengan."

"¿Para que? ¿Para saber si están buenos o no?" Ron lo dejo ir en tono sarcástico a Hermione.

"Serás tonto Ron, para saber como son sus costumbres y para hacer un descanso de los estudios ya que están las pruebas por medio y se suspenderán las clases." Hermione lo miró como si nada pero en el fondo lo entendía.

"Yo también." Harry se puso del lado de Hermione.

"Vale." Ron iba a su rollo, comía y no participaba mucho en las conversaciones.

Los días iban pasando como siempre. La gente se iba quejando de los trabajos, hablaban de las anécdotas de clases o tareas, las chicas se reunían para hablar de chicos guapos tanto de Hogwarts como de famosos, los chicos entrenaban para el Quidditch o jugaban al snap explosivo, veías a los profesores para arriba y para abajo, los prefectos pendientes de que todo estuviera en orden y alguna que otra vez quitando puntos.

Hermione aquel día iba paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de tres candiplatius. Simplemente se iba fijando en los candiplatius como iban corriendo y jugando a su alrededor y pensando en aquello que ellos le habían dicho, su profecía.

"Disculpa." Hermione escucho una voz por detrás suyo nada conocida y se giró asustada pero perdió un poco el equilibrio. "Cuidado." El chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la cogió por el brazo ayudándola a reponerse. "No quería asustarte."

"Tranquilo es que iba pensando en mis cosas." Le sonrío. Hermione se fijo en el chico. Era alto, más o menos como Ron y Malfoy, era bastante moreno de piel, el pelo lo tenía castaño claro y de punta y tenía bastantes músculos. "¿Oye nos conocemos?"

"La verdad es que no, me llamó Jess Ferwon, pero puedes llamarme Jess, encantado." Se acercó para darle dos besos.

"Yo Hermione Granger pero si prefieres llamame Herms." Se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

"¿Eso son candiplatius?" Jess señaló los tres candiplatius que había a los lados de Hermione mientras lo miraban.

"Así es, estos dos son míos, está es Refit." Le señaló el candiplatius blanco de la derecha. "Y este es Kelon." Y seguidamente le señaló el negro que estaba sentado a su izquierda. "Y este no es mío es de otro compañero pero le gusta venir conmigo se llama Fretoy." El candiplatius blanco que estaba al lado del negro ni se inmuto en moverse, por algo era el de Malfoy.

"Vaya tienes dos y uno negro, y yo que tengo uno y azul plateado…" Se agachó para acariciarlos. "Hola." Estos se adelantaron y dejaron que lo acariciara.

"Vaya te han cogido confianza." Hermione los miró y acarició a Kelon por detrás de la oreja. "Por cierto creo saber que no eres de aquí."

"Así es, vengo de Florida."

"Vaya así que tu eres los que estábamos esperando."

"Bueno sí, aunque yo me he adelantado porque estaba fuera y mis compañeros vendrán esta noche por eso voy un poco perdido." Se rascó la coronilla.

"Tranquilo. Si quieres podemos ir a sentarnos en aquel árbol y charlamos un poco. Si quieres claro."

"Por mi perfecto, será divertido hablar contigo." Hermione y Jess se acercaron al árbol donde Hermione se sentaba la mayoría de veces sola a pensar seguidos por los tres candiplatius.

"¿De donde eres exactamente?"

"Estoy a unos treinta kilómetros de Miami."

"Vaya, yo soy de Londres, casi tocando a las afueras." Empezó a acariciar a Kelon suavemente.

"Estamos más o menos en la misma situación." Se pusieron a reír.

"Solo por curiosidad ¿cuantos años tienes?" Jess se apoyó en el tronco mientras no quitaba el ojo de encima a Hermione.

"Tengo diecisiete ¿y tu?"

"Estas muy bien, yo diecinueve."

Llevaban un rato hablando de todo, riendo y divirtiéndose con los candiplatius, cuando Fretoy se levantó de golpe y se quedó mirando dirección al castillo.

"¿Qué ocurre Fretoy?"

"Nada." Hermione se giró de golpe y vio que Malfoy estaba a escasos metros.

"Vaya…hola." Hermione se giró sin decirle nada más.

"¿No me dices nada más? Algo como-"

"Si se me olvidaba, Jess este es Malfoy, Slytherin." Malfoy se quedó un poco parado cuando un chico bastante guapo apareció por el lado de Hermione.

"Hola encantado." Jess extendió la mano pero Malfoy solo la estrechó sin decir nada.

"Vaya no sabía que eras tan agradable." Hermione lo miró con ironía. Mientras que Malfoy le echaba una mirada de furia a Hermione y otra de venganza a Jess.

"Fretoy." El candiplatius se fue con Malfoy y este se dirigió al otro lado de los terrenos seguramente para pasear.

"No te preocupes siempre es así de agradable." Jess asintió y dirigió la mirada al lago. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?"

"Te lo agradecería."

"Pero antes deberíamos hablar con McGonagall para que supiera que estas aquí." Los dos se levantaron y se despidieron de Kelon y Refit.

Los dos iban andando por los pasillos de Hogwarts seguidos de muchas miradas curiosas.

"Hemos llegado." Hermione toco la puerta y la gárgola con la voz de McGonagall respondió.

"Adelante_." _Jess se asombró y entró detrás de Hermione.

"Bienvenida Hermione."

"Hola profesora, venía a comunicarle que uno de los invitados de Florida ha llegado antes de lo previsto por motivos personales." Hermione le indicó a Jess que entrara sin miedo. "Este es Jess Ferwon." McGonagall se levantó y se dirigió a él.

"Encantada de conocerlo señor Ferwon, espero que durante su estancia aquí sea lo más cómoda que pueda." Ambos se estrecharon la mano cordialmente.

"Lo mismo digo señora McGonagall."

"Llámeme mejor profesora McGonagall por favor."

"Esta bien."

"Bien, Hermione por favor haz el favor de acompañar a este joven a su cuarto y una vez instalado si el quisiera muéstrale el castillo. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, la contraseña es…esto… ¡ya! Trynus Plumus."

"Gracias y así lo haré." Hermione izo media reverencia y salió detrás de Jess mientras McGonagall sonreía.

"Bien… ¿hacía dónde?" Señaló ambos caminos.

"Por aquí." Hermione le señaló la izquierda y los dos se fueron hacía allí. Hablaban muy divertidos y no les importaba que la gente los mirara mal. Subieron hasta la última escalera y se dirigieron a la única puerta que había en aquella parte. "Aquí es, _Trynus_ _Plumus_." La puerta se abrió y dejo paso a una torre muy iluminada y limpia con colores azules y marrones.

"Vaya que grande."

"Y que lo digas." Hermione se miró el trabajo que habían echo entre todos. "Sígueme." Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras seguida de Jess. "Tu cuarto puede ser uno de esos." Hermione le señaló unas diez puertas.

"Creo que me quedaré en este." Hermione entró y vio una vista magnifica.

"Creo que yo también me quedaría con ella." Y rieron juntos.

Jess dejó el jersey encima la cama e iba a salir cuando Hermione curiosa le preguntó.

"¿Y tu equipaje? Desde que llegaste no llevabas nada."

"Me lo traen unos amigos."

"A vale." Bajaban las escaleras cuando Hermione miró el reloj. "Vaya creo que no nos va a dar tiempo de enseñarte el castillo si quieres quedamos mañana y te lo enseño tranquilamente.

"Vale. Podrías enseñarme los jardines y así también estoy atento de si vienen mis amigos."

"Perfecto." Los dos salieron dirección a los jardines.

Llevaban unos quince minutos hablando mientras estaban sentados en uno de los muchos bancos observados por miradas curiosas cuando alguien gritó por detrás de ellos.

"¡JESS! ¡CABRÓN! ¡MIRA QUE VENIR POR TU CUENTA!" Un chico moreno con el pelo un poco largo se acercaba corriendo hacía Jess.

"¡EI! ¡JOSH!" Jess se levantó corriendo y los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Hermione se levantó y los miraba sonriendo pero sin molestar aquel momento.

"¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje?"

"Fantástico, ¿y a ti?"

"Como todos, Jen dio la nota, para variar." Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Algo normal en él."

"¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo?"

"He conocido a una chica." Jess se apartó y dejó ver a Hermione. "Josh te presento a Hermione Granger, me ha ayudado cuando llegué y se ha portado muy bien conmigo."

"Encantado, cualquier amigo de Jess es mi amigo, Josh Jertryx."

"Hola." Josh se acercó y le dio dos besos. Josh era un chico bastante alto un poco más que Jess, moreno de piel y de cabello y unos ojos castaños muy claro color miel.

"¡Josh! ¡Jess!" Unos tres chicos se acercaban donde estaban.

Jess se giró y observó a quien llegaba.

"¡TIOS!" Al acercarse todos suficiente hicieron un juego con las manos como saludo y al final se abrazaron. "Me alegro de volveros a ver. Os presento una amiga de aquí, Herms estos son Alex Part"

"Encantado." Un chico de la misma estatura de Jess, con poco moreno y ojos oscuros se acercó y le dio dos besos.

"Rek Dertif." Un chico rubio con ojos azules oscuros se presentó y repitió lo mismo que Alex.

"Y este Sean Wersten." El último chico era castaño tirando a moreno, moreno y con los ojos verde azulados.

Pero lo que no paso desapercibido fue que todos estaban bien formados.

"Hola." Se acercó y le dio dos besos.

"Oye ¿dónde tenemos que ir?"

"Esto…" Jess se giró y se miró a Hermione.

"Iré a visar a la profesora McGonagall."

"Te acompañamos." Rek se adelantó y se puso a su lado y sin ningún problema empezó a hablar con Hermione.

Iban los seis muy animados. Cuando Hermione se paró y se dirigió a ellos.

"Esperadme un momento aquí."

"Lo que tu digas."

Hermione repitió lo mismo que antes, toco la puerta y la gárgola respondió con la voz de la profesora. A los dos minutos Hermione salió.

"Bien será mejor que os reunáis con vuestros compañeros, ahora bajara el director para daros la bienvenida." Todos se fueron a la entrada que ya estaba acumulada de alumnos de Hogwarts.

"Será un poco difícil pasar" Dijo Hermione.

"Tu tranqui." Alex se puso delante de ella y les hizo un gesto a los demás y en un segundo Hermione estaba rodeada por todos los chicos y a Alex enfrente de ella gritando. "A ver…paso…paso…por favor…"La gente se iba apartando sin saber bien, bien porque. A los segundos estaban los seis fuera y todos con miradas curiosas.

"Ven te presentaré al profesor." Jess la cogió de la mano y la llevó frente a un hombre de unos treinta tres años, el pelo muy corto y negro y con una expresión bastante agradable pero sus ojos a la vez reflejaban seriedad.

"Profesor Grey." Este se giró sorprendido.

"Dime Jess."

"Te presentó a Hermione Granger, alumna de Hogwarts en el último curso y prefecta pero una chica muy agradable y amable."

"Vaya…encantado yo soy el profesor Tres Grey." Le cogió la mano y la besó. "Sería todo un honor que nos acompañara hasta el comedor." Y extendió la mano señalando las puertas del castillo.

"Sería un placer pero el director…"

"Fue petición suya." Hermione se quedó sin habla. "Dijo que nos podrías acompañar hasta el Gran Comedor y allí él ya se encargaría."

"De acuerdo." Hermione se giró y miró a los chicos, Jess le guiñó un ojo y los demás le sonrieron.

"¡A ver chicos! ¡Atentos! Esta chica nos acompañara, haced el favor de hacerle caso yo iré detrás ¿entendido?"

"¡SIIIIIII!" Todos respondieron al unísono.

"Seguidme por favor." Jess, Jonh, Alex, Rek y Sean se pusieron detrás de ella y los demás los seguían. Hermione cuando entró por la puerta todos la miraron ya que iba hablando con cinco de los nuevos y seguida de todos los demás.

"¿Qué demonios hace Hermione con ellos?" Ron estaba muy enojado pues después de comer había desaparecido por completo y ahora la veía envuelta por esos de Florida.

"Ron estoy igual que tu, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero parece que no está nada incómoda." Harry se encogió de hombros sin importarle los refunfuños que Ron soltaba cada tres segundos.

"Eso parece." Los dos se la quedaron mirando pero ella no los vio.

"Eh Malfoy." Zabinni lo empujó un poco para que le prestara atención.

"¿Qué?" Respondió molesto por como lo había tratado.

"Mira quien va delante…Granger."

"¿Granger?" Malfoy alzó un poco el cuello y vio a Hermione enfrascada en una conversación con ese tal

Ferwon y cuatro más.

"¿Qué crees que hace ella con ellos?"

"Blaise ahora en serio, no tengo cara de Parkinson joder, no tengo ni puta idea." Malfoy la volvió a mirar con algo de rabia y furia.

"¿Has visto como te miran todos?"

"Jess por favor no me lo recuerdes."

"¿Pero porque? No pasa nada." Jess le pasó el brazo por encima riéndose por la situación y muchas chicas la miraron con caras de expectación y envidia.

"¡Jess!" Hermione se lo quedó mirando.

"¿Qué?"

"No tienes remedio."

"Ya lo sé." Y los dos se pusieron a reír.

Los alumnos iban entrando y Hermione era la única que faltaba cuando apareció McGonagall.

"Muchas gracias Hermione." Se giró para dirigirse a los invitados. "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, espero que vuestra estancia aquí sea de lo más agradable." El profesor Grey se dio paso entre sus alumnos hasta que quedó frente a frente a McGonagall.

"Hola, me llamo Tres Grey, soy el director de Wesrtensis, Florida. Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad."

"Encantada yo soy Minerva McGonagall, subdirector de la escuela de Hogwarts Magia y Hechicería." Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y prosiguió. "Bien nosotras ahora vamos a entrar y se cerraran las puertas y en pocos segundos se abrirán para daros paso."

"Muy bien, esperáremos con impaciencia." McGonagall puso la mano en la espalda de Hermione en señal que era hora de marchar a su sitio.

"Hasta luego Hermione." El primero en despedirse de ella fue Rek.

"By Herms." Alex repitió el gesto.

"Nos vemos." Jess fue el último ya que los demás, Sean y Jonh se despidieron con un guiñó y una sonrisa.

Hermione solamente se despidió con una sonrisa y con un gesto de mano. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor todas las miradas se posaron en ella pero esta sin hacer caso se dirigió a su sitio al lado de un muy enojado Ron.

"Oye Herms ¿cómo es que ibas con ellos?" Ginny fue más rápida que su hermano y le soltó la pregunta.

"Por casualidad, estaba andando con los candiplatius y de repente me encontré con Jess."

"Vaya si ya lo llama por el nombre y todo." Hermione se miró a Ron quien lo había dicho en tono sarcástico

"Eso… me lo encontré nos pusimos hablar y lo lleve a la profesora McGonagall me dijo que lo llevara a su cuarto y que le enseñara el castillo. Mientras hablábamos llegaron los demás, me los presentó los acompañé a ver a McGonagall y una vez allí me dijo que bajara y el profesor Grey."

"¿Quién?" Ron no la miraba pero no se perdía detalle de las palabras de Hermione.

"El profesor de Jess, es decir, el profesor de Florida, me dijo que el director les había dicho que yo los acompañaría hasta aquí y así lo hice."

"Vaya que suerte…ojalá hubiera estado contigo." Ginny puso cara de envidia mientras que Harry la miraba con malos ojos.

"Oye ¿por qué no-" Una copa resonó por la sala llamando la atención de todos.

"Buenas noches estudiantes de Hogwarts." Dumbledore se había levantado de la mesa e iba a hacer un discurso. "Como ya sabrán… nuestros invitados ya han llegado sin ninguna dificultad y…gracias a nuestra prefecta Hermione Granger quien ha acompañado amablemente hasta la puerta, gracias." El comedor estallo en aplausos dirigidos a ella exceptuando los de Slytherin que ella sonrío con amabilidad. "Ahora si sois tan amables de recibirlos con un gran aplauso…" Dumbledore alzó las manos y las puertas que cerraban el Gran Comedor se abrieron lentamente dejando ver primero al profesor Grey, detrás de él iba Jess y sus demás compañeros. Cuando terminaron de abrirse las puertas empezaron a andar y Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor acompañados de todos los profesores los aplaudieron.

Todos ellos avanzaron hasta la mesa de los profesores, al detenerse Jess dio un rápido vistazo al Gran Comedor contemplando su grandeza y a la vez mirando a cada una de las personas que había sentadas incluyendo a Hermione a quien le dirigió un guiño. Grey se acercó al director y le estrechó la mano. "Bienvenido profesor Grey." Dumbledore le estrechó la mano con gusto y una vez lo saludo se volvió a sus alumnos. "Bien este es el director de la escuela Wesrtensis, Florida…y esos sus alumnos que nos acompañaran hasta principios de Diciembre y…que con mucho gusto…los acogeremos." El comedor volvió a estallar en aplausos. Dumbledore los detuvo al levantar las manos. "Muchas gracias ahora profesor Grey." Grey izo una reverencia con la cabeza y se giró para hablar con todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"Primero de todo daros las gracias por esta calurosa bienvenida, gracias." Los aplausos surgieron sin más los cuales duraron pocos segundos para dejarlo hablar. "Os agradecemos mis alumnos y yo esta invitación para convivir un tiempo con gente lejana a nuestro país. Espero que os divirtáis con nosotros ya que solemos ser bastantes bromistas…" Todos los chicos de Florida se rieron un poco. "Y a viceversa nosotros con vosotros pasar un buen rato. Creo que eso es todos así que muchas gracias." Aplausos que cesaron con Dumbledore a levantarse.

"Muy bien gracias. Bien ahora si no les importa a nuestros invitados…" Dumbledore se dirigió a todos los alumnos del Wesrtensis. McGonagall regresó con un taburete y un sombrero, que para todos los de Wesrtensis era muy viejo, pero que todos ahí en Hogwarts sabía que no era un sombrero cualquiera, McGonagall lo dejo delante de la mesa de los profesores para el asombro de todos. "Bien les informare que una vez se entra en Hogwarts, esta tiene cuatro casas…Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor… Para entrar en una de ellas todos los alumnos pasan por el sombrero seleccionador." Dumbledore señaló el sombrero posado encima el taburete. "Una vez a sido seleccionada una casa para esa persona, durante su estancia aquí permanecerá en esa casa respetándola y ayudando a todos los que en ella hay." Pasó su mirada por todos los alumnos. "Entonces creemos divertido hacer esta prueba con vosotros aunque residiréis en una torre a parte y no en la torre de cada casa aunque para lo que sea formareis parte de esa casa. ¿Qué os parece?"

"Puede ser divertido." Dijo un alumno desde dentro del grupo de Wesrtensis.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo otro.

"Creo que ha quedado bastante claro." Grey se giró y miró a Dumbledore.

"Esta bien, profesora McGonagall por favor." McGonagall desenrollo un pergamino y luego se dirigió a los chicos.

"Bien cuando nombre vuestro nombre, avanzareis hasta el taburete y al sentaros yo os colocaré el sombrero y una vez decidida la casa iréis hacía ella." Todos asintieron. "Empecemos. Jess Ferwon."

Jess avanzó hasta el taburete y se sentó McGonagall al ponerle el sombrero este enseguida dio paso a su 'cara'.

"Mmh…Una gran mente…" Jess se asustó un poco al oír aquella voz. "Lleno de sabiduría… pero… más de carácter y valor…creo que…" Izó una gran pausa que todo el mundo espero con impaciencia su decisión. "¡GRYFFINDOR!" Todos los de Gryffindor aplaudieron con muchos ánimos. Jess se levantó y se dirigió al lado de Hermione.

"Vaya…" Dijo Hermione.

"Ya ves quien lo diría. Aunque me alegro así estaré a tu lado." Le dio un beso en la mejilla que fue acompañada por dos miradas furiosas y llenas de ira.

"Soy Harry Potter."

"Encantado." Todos se fueron saludando poco a poco.

"Jen Gretwen." McGonagall nombró de nuevo.

"Vaya…difícil…pero gran astucia…aunque mejor estarías en ¡Slytherin!" Jen se levantó orgulloso y se dirigió a Slytherin que lo recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida.

Iban siendo nombrados y seleccionados poco a poco y recibidos con alegría en su respectivas casas, había de todo Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw, Gryffindor he incluso también Slytherin había recibido a gente.

"Derek Jenous."

"Gran astucia y amistad…iras a ¡Hufflepuff!" Al llegar sin decir nada todos empezaron a hablarle sin ningún problema.

"Ellyot Querotw."

"Vamos a ver…Una gran mente y a la vez ganas de vivir la vida te va a ir bien… ¡Rawenclaw!"

Así fueron pasando todos los alumnos hasta llegar el turno de Alex.

"Alex Part."

"Demasiado fácil…valiente y sin ningún temor… ¡Gryffindor!" Alex se dirigió al lado de Jess.

"Herms." Ron lo miró al ver tantas confianzas.

"Hola Alex." Hermione lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Que bien tío!" Se saludaron con el juego de manos.

"Sí, espero que a ellos les toqué igual."

"Josh Jertryx."

"Valiente…testarudo…" Hubo algunas risas por parte de sus compañeros y profesor. "…atrevido…sin duda ¡Gryffindor!"

"¡Hurra!" Alex y Jess exclamaron con alegría mientras que Josh se acercaba corriendo.

"Hola preciosa." Josh la besó en la mejilla "Tíos." Los saludo con el juego de manos y entonces se dirigió a Ron. "Perdona eres…"

"Ronald Weasley amigo de Hermione."

"Vaya que bien…" Los saludo con la mano quien Ron estrechó sin ningún comentario. "Oye ¿te importaría prestarme el sitio me gustaría estar a su lado?"

"Esto…"

"Gracias tío." Josh al sentarse apartó a Ron sin ningún problema y se dirigió a Hermione. "Oye me tienes que decir como va todo esto."

"Claro no hay ningún problema." Hermione se sentía a gusto hablando con ellos, se divertía al igual que lo hacía con Ron y Harry. Aunque sin darse cuenta alguien la observaba desde muy cerca con lujuria.

"Greg…" McGonagall izo una pausa al no entender el apellido cosa que jamás le había sucedido. Hermione levantó la mirada al igual que lo izo Malfoy primero para mirar quien era y luego la dirigió a Hermione. Estaba pálida su color normal se había extinguido, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas y sus ojos expresaban terror, miedo…pero anhelo. "Greg Martrwensti." Hermione se relajó y volvió a su estado normal.

Malfoy por lo contrario seguía pensando en la reacción de Hermione al oír el nombre de Greg. Entonces como un rayo fugaz que pasó por su mente le vino una chica a la memoria, Moon.

Moon había dicho algo de una persona imperdonable y Hermione había comentado que no olvidaba a una persona que le izo demasiado daño para poder existir aun. Pero no podía ser… ¿ella no era Hermione? demasiadas diferencias…demasiados secretos…demasiado por descubrir… ¿quién era ella? ¿se lo rebelaría alguna vez? No había respuestas para aquellas preguntas que Malfoy iba almacenando en su cabeza haciendo que se obsesionara más en una persona que ni siquiera sabía de su nombre real. De repente un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Slytherin!" Sin darse cuenta empezó a aplaudir.

"Rek Dertif"

"Mm….tu casa será… ¡Gryffindor!" Rek se colocó por delante de Hermione apartando a Harry y a Dean.

"Cuanto tiempo…" Y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione quien respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas.

"Fantástico solo falta uno."

Solo quedaban dos.

"Mathiew McLair."

"Tu irás…¡Rawenclaw!"

"Y el último…Sean Wersten."

"Al parecer tienes demasiado carisma y tu impaciencia te gana pero…tu honor te hace decidir…así que yo elijo… ¡Gryffindor!" Jess, Alex, Josh y Rek le silbaron como bienvenida. Sean al llegar se dirigió a Dean.

"Encantado." Dean le estrecho la mano. "¿Puedo?"

"Por supuesto." Dean se echó a un lado y se sentó frente a Jess y al lado de Rek quien saludo con las manos.

"¿Bien?"

"Bien." Respondió Hermione.

"Al parecer están todos…" Dumbledore se miró a cada alumno. "Espero que se sientan a gusto…"

"Oye Herms…"

"Dime Josh."

"¿Dónde está la comida?"

"Ja ja ja…ahora lo verás no te impacientes."

"Esta bien."

"Dicho y echo todo…buen provecho." Dumbledore dio la ya palmada que daba pasó a platos jugosos de carnes, pures, bebidas, ensaladas…para poder empezar la cena.

"Vaya…"

"Recuerda que somos magos." Hermione guiñó un ojo a Josh en plan pícaro.

"Esto es fabuloso casi todo son platos de Florida…" Rek alucinaba.

La gente comía animadamente charlando con unos y con otros y al parecer no se distinguía quien era de Hogwarts y quien de Wesrtensis. Era algo muy agradable.

Cuando la mayoría de la gente ya había terminado Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo.

"Bien, queridos alumnos esto ha sido todo por hoy ahora por favor si son tan amables todos los prefectos acompañaran a nuestros invitados hasta su torre para que puedan descansar. Buenas noches a todos." Dumbledore se apartó de la silla, se despidió de Grey y una vez se había despedido de todos los profesores desapareció por la puerta que quedaba atrás de la mesa de los profesores.

"Creo que deberás hacer el último favor para nosotros esta noche." Sonrió divertido por la situación.

"Eso creo Jess." Josh se levantó el primero de todos y le ofreció una mano a Hermione. "Gracias Josh."

"Un placer."

"Vamos Ron." Ron se levantó a regañadientes y se colocó al lado de Hermione aunque duró pocos minutos ya que todos sus 'nuevos amiguitos' le apartaron sin malas intenciones.

"Oye Draco ¿qué te dije?" Malfoy se giró y miró extrañado a Blaise.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada simplemente que Granger no pasa desapercibida, mira esos cinco no se separan de ella desde que llegaron…y…espérate ya…"

"Venga Blaise ¿no me digas que deliras por una… sangre-sucia?" Y lo miró como si lo que acabab de decir fuera algo inimaginable.

"La fruta prohibida es la que más jugo da ¿no crees?" Malfoy no respondió, solo dirigió la mirada hacía Hermione que se veía muy feliz mientras hablaba con los nuevos. "Vaya bien." Blaise le dio una palmadita en la espalda en forma de despido y se marchó con los demás Slytherins.

"Oye Draco…"

"¿Qué?"

"Esto…que yo no voy a ir a acompañar los nuevos, es que…tengo que terminar unas tareas y…" Pansy se frotaba las manos.

"Esta bien…no me sermonees más." Malfoy se alejó de Pansy quien lo miraba con tristeza y a la vez lujuria.

"¡HERMS!" Justin se acercó por detrás de Hermione con su compañera.

"Hola." Hermione se giró y los demás observaron. "Chicos este son Justin y Tryni prefectos de Hufflepuff." Todos se saludaron.

"Oye Herms lo siento pero la profesora Sprout nos acaba de dar permiso para ir con ella para ayudarla en el invernadero seis."

"Tranquilos no pasa nada."

"Vale nos vemos mañana." Justin se despidió con un beso y se fue con Tryni.

Todos los alumnos se habían marchado y solo quedaban los de Wesrtensis, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Fred y Jenys.

"¡Hermione! ¡Ron!" Fred y Jenys se acercaron donde estaban todos.

"Hola. Chicos os presentó a Fred y a Jenys prefectos de Ravenclaw."

"Esto nos sabe mal pero es que no podremos acompañaros es que tenemos unos problemillas en la torre y…"

"De acuerdo buenas noches hasta mañana." Se despidieron de todos y salieron corriendo.

"Vaya…parece que están muy eufóricos con nuestra llegada…"

"Los siento normalmente no ocurre esto…"

"Tranquila no tienes por que disculparte." Le dijo Sean apoyando una mano en su hombro.

"Bueno estamos todos…" Dio un rápido vistazo y añadió. "Vámonos."

"¡UN MOMENTO!" Hermione se giró y vio a la profesora Hook acercándose a toda velocidad. "¿Señor Weasley?" Ron salió de atrás de Hermione.

"Dígame."

"Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos del Quiddich y como no encuentro al señor Potter le pediría que me ayudara ya que usted es el más veterano sin exceptuar el señor Potter."

"Esto…" Ron se miró a Hermione sin saber que decir.

"Tranquilo ya voy yo, nos vemos dentro de un momento."

"Esta bien."

"Perfecto acompáñeme iremos a mi despacho." La profesora Hook y Ron se fueron dirección a la puerta de roble y salieron por ella.

"Ya podemos irnos." Hermione andaba delante junto con Malfoy pero este no decía nada. Hermione por el contrario iba hablando con Jess y con Josh que tenían muchas ganas de saber cosas.

Iban subiendo escaleras hasta que llegaron a la torre que habían limpiado en dos días.

"Bien… Trynus Plumus." El muro se abrió y dejo paso a una gran sala muy iluminada. Todos fueron entrando poco a poco admirándola. "Esto yo soy Hermione Granger prefecta de Gryffindor y él es…" Hermione se quedó mirando a Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy prefecto de Slytherin." Todos prestaban atención a lo que Hermione decía. "Esta será vuestra torre mientras dure vuestra estancia. Arriba tenéis todos los dormitorios. Como podréis comprobar dentro de unos momentos los nombres están escritos en la puerta y con vuestras pertenencias en su sitio. Si tenéis algún problema podéis consultar con cualquier profesor o prefecto y lo último que debo deciros es que para poder entrar debéis saber una contraseña esta es Trynus Plumus, pero se cambiara de cada dos semanas por seguridad, se les informara del cambio. Bien buenas noches y espero que disfrutéis." Sonrió amablemente.

Algunos empezaron a subir para los dormitorios otros se sentaron en los sillones,…

"Buenas noches Herms." Alex, Rek y Sean fueron los primeros en despedirse para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

"Nos vemos mañana en la comida. Que descanses preciosa." Josh le dio un beso en cada mejilla y se fue a la sala que quedaba más apartada.

"Solo quedo yo."

"Eso parece." Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

"Que tengas felices sueños." Jess le subió la barbilla. Malfoy que lo vio empezó a temblar de furia y Hermione no sabía como reaccionar pero todo fue un mal entendido. Jess la beso en cada mejilla suavemente y una vez se despidió de ella sin esperar nada se fue a una gran ventana.

Hermione después de salir del trance se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para marcharse a su dormitorio sin caer con la presencia de Malfoy.

Llevaban un rato andando, Hermione pensando y Malfoy observándola hasta que decidió romper el hielo.

"Vaya…ese Jess es todo un carácter…" Malfoy arrastraba las palabras pero fue suficiente para que Hermione le prestara atención.

"¿Qué insinúas?" Hermione se paró en secó y lo encaró.

"Yo nada si aun caso yo diría que insinúa él… no yo." Sus ojos la miraban queriendo derrumbar aquella muralla frente a sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque te iba a besar y no hiciste nada." Soltó sin más mientras mantenía su pose firme y seria.

"Claro… se…se iba a despedir." Hermione sabía que Malfoy tenía razón y por mucho que dijera no le valdría.

"Ya… va a ser eso…" Malfoy se acercó a Hermione quien no se inmutó. "Y si hiciera yo esto…" Malfoy izo lo mismo que Jess. "…para despedirme de ti." Hermione no reaccionaba o no sabía que hacer, si se resistía no conseguiría nada, Malfoy le ganaba en fuerza, si intentaba chantajearlo tampoco serviría, Malfoy también sabía jugar… ¿qué hacía? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

Malfoy acortaba la distancia poco a poco. Hermione cerró los ojos para concentrarse pero solo conseguía ponerse más nerviosa. Malfoy por lo contrario disfrutaba de aquella situación, tenía a una gran mujer delante de él, nadie podía hacer nada y ella no sabía como contraatacar.

Era perfecto.

Solo quedaban centímetros cuando Hermione empezó a notar la respiración de él, su aroma. Malfoy toco la nariz de ella con la suya haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Malfoy rompió aquella distancia y rozó una y otra vez los labios de Hermione con los suyos pero sin besarle. Hermione quería desaparecer pero a la vez quería seguir allí con él y abrazarlo. Cuando iba a responder Malfoy se separó de ella y esta abrió los ojos confundida.

"Buenas noches." Malfoy la soltó y se fue dirección a la Torre de Premios Anuales. Hermione estaba roja por el acontecimiento a los segundos volvió en si y sin saber como gritó para que él le pudiera oír.

"¡YO TAMBIÉN SÉ JUGAR A ESTO! ¡RECUÉRDALO!" Se marchó enfadada consigo misma y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione llegó a la torre de Gryffindor sola y no de muy buen humor.

Era tarde. Consultó el reloj, este marcaba la una y diez. No había nadie en la Sala Común cosa que le extrañó.

"Ron debería haber vuelto ya." Murmuró para sí. Se sentó en su sillón preferido al lado de la ventana y cogió el primer libro que encontró al lado. Empezó a leerlo pero se durmió sin darse cuenta con el libro abierto entre las manos.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Vaya mierda! Si lo llegó a saber le digo que no." Ron consultó el reloj mientras se dirigía a la Torre de Gryffindor, las dos de la mañana. "Debo darme prisa." Ron aceleró el paso. A los diez minutos llegó frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda. "_Dulche Lieb_" El cuadro se abrió sin ni siquiera ver quien entraba.

Ron se quedó estático nada más entrar por el hueco. Hermione estaba dulcemente dormida en el sillón iluminada por la luz de la luna. Parecía un ángel estaba bellísima, incluso bellísima era poco para descifrarla…tenía un libro entre las manos, lo había estado esperando…como podía….era algo inexplicable…alguien que cuida de ti…que se preocupa…que vela por ti…era maravillosa…. Ron se acercó poco a poco sin hacer ningún ruido. Al llegar se agachó y al estar frente a frente la miró más detalladamente. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios… El pelirrojo que observaba se preguntó que bello sueño tendría aquella castaña. Su cara estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna y solo al mirar parecía de seda…reflejaba un rostro tranquilo…soñador…pero a la vez inteligente y dura…Ron alzó una mano y la llevó a su mejilla que estaba algo rosada y la acarició con suavidad, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Al notar el tacto la castaña se removió un poco y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

"Mm…ya estas aquí…" Le dedicó una sonrisa y se acabó de despertar.

"¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?"

"Tu hiciste lo mismo por mí." Hermione cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó.

"Me conoces bien…"

"Demasiado…Al llegar vi que no estabas y supuse que aun no habrías llegado así que quise esperarte." Se fue incorporando poco a poco.

"Muchas gracias pero ahora ya te puedes acostar ya he llegado."

"Sí…bueno ya hablaremos mañana."

"Sí pero yo diría de aquí a unas horas." Se rieron un poco y Hermione se acercó a Ron.

"Buenas noches mi pelirrojo." Esbozó una sonrisa y le dio dos besos acompañados de un pequeño abrazo.

"Que duermas bien castañita." Ron también le regalo una sonrisa. A los pocos segundos aquella castaña que le hacía perder el control de él mismo había desaparecido por unas escaleras para dirigirse a su morada y poder descansar después de un gran día. Ron también se fue a su dormitorio para dormir pero sin dejar de pensar en ella.

"¡BUENOS DÍAS!" Lavender despertó a Hermione quien en ese momento tenía un sueño un tanto extraño.

"¿Qué quieres Lav?" Le dijo en un tono casi de murmullo.

"Venga vamos arriba dormilona. Hoy empieza un gran día."

"¿Y eso?" Hermione seguía acostado y su cabeza estaba medio tapada con la almohada para no ver la claridad completa del Sol.

"Porque hoy…hoy habrá movida con los de Wesrtensis." No podía quitarse la sonrisa de la boca.

"Ah…pues que bien…pero a mí déjame dormir." Se dio la vuelta y se tapó.

"A no…tu te levantas que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas." Lav le cogió las sabanas y de un tirón se las arrebató dejándole solo la almohada.

"¡ESTA BIEN! ¡YA ME LEVANTO! ¡YA!" Hermione pataleó un poco y se levantó un poco malhumorada.

"Uy…que muerde."

"No lo sabes bien…" Le dijo amenazadoramente. Se dirigió al baño para hacer sus necesidades y arreglarse algo para luego acabarse de vestir.

Lavender mientras tanto hurgaba en los armarios de Hermione para escogerle la ropa y en un segundo volvió de su cuarto con un montón de maquillaje para Hermione. Mientras dejaba la ropa y los utensilios en el escritorio le llamó la atención una carta con una rosa más roja que la sangre.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!" Hermione salió corriendo del lavabo preocupada y Parvati y Ginny hicieron lo mismo pero entraron por la puerta seguidas de muchas miradas curiosas desde esta.

"¿QUÉ OCURRE?" Hermione se miró a Lavender quien miraba con expectación el escritorio. Ginny y Parvati estaban intrigadas.

"Mira…" Lavender parecía muy entusiasmada. Hermione se acercó y vio la rosa y la carta.  
"Vamos ábrela ¿a qué esperas?" Hermione cogió la carta y la leyó.

"_Buenos días preciosa_." Las tres chicas miraban con expectación.

"¿Pero quien la firma?" Preguntó ahora Parvati.

"Nadie, un anónimo. Lav dime ¿has gritado por esto?" Ella asintió. "¡Tu eres tonta y el susto que me has dado!" Hermione dejo la carta sin darle mucha importancia.

"Pero es que nunca he tenido admirador secreto y me ha hecho un cosquilleo y…ay chica no se, me entusiasme…"

"Eso ya lo vi." Hermione se miró el escritorio con todas las cosas. "¿Y esto?"

"Esto es tu ropa y el maquillaje manos a la obra." Lavender le dio la ropa para que se cambiara rápidamente. En diez minutos Hermione ya estaba vestida y sin esperar nada Lavender la sentó en el lavabo y empezó a maquillarla y luego a peinarla. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Hermione había entrado en el cuarto de baño obligada por Lavender, cuando salió arreglada y Lavender orgullosa de su trabajo.

"Ya podemos irnos." Ginny y Parvati iban delante y seguidas de ellas Lavender y Hermione.

A bajo estaban Harry, Ron, Dean y Seamus esperándolas.

"Ya era hora."

"Es que teníamos faena." Las cuatro sonrieron y salieron todos. Al abrir el retrato Hermione fue la primera en salir.

"¿Her-Hermione?" Esta se giró algo sobresaltada. Jess y los demás habían estado esperándola hasta que saliera.

"Sí. ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?" Todos los demás fueron saliendo hasta que Ron se dio cuenta y se colocó al lado de Hermione

"Esperándote." Dijo Josh quien había salido del trance.

"¿Y si no llegó a estar aquí?" Dijo algo confusa.

"No porque le preguntamos antes a una chica que salió y dijo que te había visto levantándote."

"Vaya…"

"Eso lo diría yo…" Saltó Rek.

"Te ves hermosa…" Jess la miró de arriba a bajo.

"Y se queda corto." Le añadió Josh.

"Venga hombre solo me arreglaron un poco." Llevaba el pelo en una cola que le quedaban todos los rizos bien formadas y en caída exceptuando dos mechones a cada lado de la oreja, llevaba algo de colorete y un poco de sombra de ojos. Una camiseta roja y blanca por las mangas con cuello de barca y unos pantalones de color crudo arropados, con un cinturón cruzada por la cintura y unas bambas color blanco de vestir.

"Eso mismo…" Sean se le escapó sin querer evitarlo.

"Ya es hora de irnos." Todos hablaban con todos.

Hermione estaba distraía en la conversación cuando alguien se le cruzó corriendo chocando con ella y perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¡Auch!"

"¡HERMS!" Ron se apresuró para cogerla pero alguien llegó antes que él.

"¡Cuidado!" Josh consiguió cogerla evitando la caída. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí gracias Josh." Hermione se incorporó y miró al chico que había colisionado con ella.

"¡NATHAN! Eres imbécil."

"Lo siento es que no me fije por donde iba."

"Eso ya lo vimos." Le dijo Josh algo molesto.

"Venga chicos no pasa nada fue un accidente y punto, a más no ocurrió nada." Los tranquilizó Hermione.

"Esta bien." Josh no tenía ganas de pelea y Nathan algo avergonzado agachó la cabeza y volvió a salir corriendo.

Volvieron a emprender el camino hablando cuando Hermione divisó a Malfoy apunto de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Ella sonrió al verle pensando en su dulce venganza. Poco a poco se iban acercando sin que su víctima se percatara de su presencia.

Malfoy iba hablando con Balise cuando Robert Dens lo llamó desde atrás.

"Ey Malfoy…mira quien viene por allí."

"¿Quién?" No le izo falta respuesta alguna. La vio. Allí estaba ella superior para su alcance. Acompañada de sus amiguitos pero… ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Tenía que ver con su nuevo 'look'? No, no era eso. Su mirada. Esa mirada era diferente. Le brillaban los ojos como nunca…de lujuria, venganza y bien sabía que el plan le salía a la perfección pues Malfoy había perdido el control de él mismo y no sabía con que insultó contraatacar. Su cabeza solo daba paso a palabras bellísima, diosa, preciosa,… Pero no podía flaquear ante ellos ni ante nadie, solo a solas, pero… ¿cómo podía hacer tal efecto encima suyo?

"¿Quién tenemos aquí?" Hermione puso la voz más sensual que pudo sorprendiendo a cada persona que en ese momento se encontraba allí y por sorpresa su posición aun era más provocativa un pie de lado y las manos en la cintura con una mirada indefinida por un brillo especial en sus ojos.

"Buenos días a ti también." Dijo él sin decir nada para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento vocal.

"¿Amaneciste bien? Porque yo sí." Hermione sonrió provocando que Malfoy por dentro tuviera que utilizar los cinco sentidos para controlarse incluso el sexto, si lo tenía.

Hermione empezó a andar hacía Malfoy y al llegar frente a frente colocó sus labios al lado de su oreja derecha y le susurró para que nadie lo pudiera entender.

"Te dije que yo también sabía jugar a esto." Se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa malévola. Los demás la siguieron para ir a sentarse a sus sitios.

"Vaya con la Granger." Dijo Robert

"¿Qué le hiciste picaron?"

"Nada solo algunas palabritas que al parecer hicieron efecto." Sonrío para sus adentros y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin.

El Gran Comedor se iba llenando poco a poco. Cada alumno de Hogwarts y cada alumno del Wesrtensis se acomodaba en una de las cuatro mesas que reposaban en el Gran Comedor.

Al cabo de media hora el comedor estaba lleno de alumnos comiendo animadamente. Dumbledore al llegar llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

"Buenos días a todos."

"¡BUENOS DÍAS!" Todos habían contestado al unísono.

"Quería informarles que las actividades pensadas para estas próximas dos semanas se iniciaran mañana nada más empezar el día." El comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos de alegría. "Antes de empezar se comunicaran las horas de inicio de la actividad y las personas que participaran. Bien disfruten del día." Dumbledore se sentó y inició una charla con el profesor Grey y McGonagall.

"Tengo ganas de que empiecen las actividades ¿tu no?" Josh se veía muy animado.

"Si la verdad es que tengo ganas de diversión." Hermione contestó bastante animada.

"Por cierto Herms, ¿en que pruebas te apuntaste?" Jess estaba intrigado por saber en que actividades competiría.

"A ver…déjame pensar…creo que fueron…" Hermione se hacía la despistada pero soltó tranquilamente la respuesta. "En todas." Los cinco y Ron se la quedaron mirando perplejos.

"¿Has…has dicho en…en todas?" Tartamudeo Ron.

"Pues sí en cada una de ellas." Sonrió y siguió con sus tostadas.

"¿La del surf?" Sean lo soltó sin querer.

"Sí."

"¿La de patinaje?" Esta vez fue Alex quien pregunto.

"Sí."

"¿Básquet?" Jess fue quien le preguntó ahora.

"Sí." Empezaba a estar resignada.

"¿Incluso en la carrera de motos?"

"Sí. ¿A ver chicos que parte de… 'en todas' no habéis entendido?" Dijo algo molesta porque dudaran de ella.

"Todas pero es que nos sorprendió."

"¿Y eso?"

"Pues… bueno…porque…" Rek no sabía como decirlo pero Hermione lo capto enseguida.

"Porque soy una chica." Soltó ella sin tapujos haciendo que todos no supieran reaccionar.

"No te ofendas pero es que normalmente una chica no suele apuntarse a estas cosas y menos en algunas de ellas." Rek lo dijo lo más suave que pudo para no ofenderla más de lo que estaba.

"Pero si no os habéis dado cuenta no soy como las demás." Ahora se le notaba un tono de enojo.

Malfoy desde su mesa estaba observando la discusión y gracias a un hechizo escuchaba todo lo que decían. Al igual que los demás también se sorprendió al oír que se había apuntado en todas pero no sabía que se enojara tanto por extrañarse, pero era obvio si venía de sus amigos.

"Ya Herms pero…"

"Pero sois chicos." Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a los jardines bastante molesta.

Jess, Alex, Josh, Rek, Sean y Ron se avergonzaron de su comportamiento y simplemente terminaron de comer sin decir nada. Ron miró un momento el plato de ella y vio que le faltaba la mitad para terminar y se preocupo.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Hermione andaba algo agitada por los terrenos de Hogwarts. "¡Claro si soy una chica! A ver… ¿Porqué no puedo participar en unas actividades? ¡Porque las chicas no participan en estas cosas! ¡Solo admiran los chicos guapos!" Hermione se fue a unas rocas apartadas del castillo y junto al lago para que nadie la viera. Se sentó y se apoyo en una de ellas. Observó el lago que quedaba frente suya y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse con el sonido de la naturaleza. Una brisa le recorrió por toda la cara refrescándola. Se había olvidado de todo gracias al silencio de su compañera. La tranquilidad.

"Vaya movida." Malfoy apareció por una de las rocas.

"¿A que te refieres?" Hermione le contesto antes de girarse y al girarse vio a Malfoy de pie apoyado en una de las rocas por detrás.

"No a nada…Por cierto yo no encuentro nada mal que participes en todas las pruebas." Y sonrío como aquel quien acaba de descubrir algo prohibido.

"Serás…nos has estado espiando." Hermione se levantó ofendida.

"No. Más bien dicho escuchando de lejos." Malfoy seguía sin moverse.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Eres…eres…" Hermione no sabía que decirle.

"¿Eres?" Malfoy la retaba quería saber como terminaría aquel enfado de una Gryffindor. "¿Miserable?… ¿Ruin?…quizá… ¿Cabrón?" Hermione lo miraba con furia.

Estaba perdiendo el control. ¿Cómo aguantar más aquella situación? Solamente quería en ese momento alguien con quien abrazarse… desahogarse…llorar hasta no poder más…No quería discutir con nadie, no podía, no sabía…necesitaba algo prohibido para ella hacía mucho tiempo…

Amor.

Hermione había agachado la cabeza para que Malfoy no le viera la cara, cerrado los ojos forzándolos para no llorar y apretado los puños para controlarse y no venirse abajo.

"¿No puedes decirlo Granger?" Malfoy no sabía como actuaría, era algo nuevo para él. Ella. Ella no era la misma desde hacía unas semanas. Más bien dicho, no era la misma desde hacía un año. La pregunta concreta era: ¿Por qué?

HOLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Lo conseguí!!!!!!!! Al fin he terminado lo que todas estabais esperando…. Los de Florida!!!! Jeje…

¿Qué os han parecido? Espero que no os enfadéis por haberles dado tanta importancia y que Greg todavía no haya aparecido pero es que tengo unos planes, para él y muy buenos… Así que por muxo que me haga de rogar vais a tener vuestras recompensa…. Os lo prometo!!!

Si os habéis fijado en este fanfic hay muxas cosas escondidas y en su momento se revelaran aunk hay cosas que por intuición se puede ver!!

De nuevo agradezco de corazón a las personas que me envían sus reviwes con opiniones y sobretodo con sus deseos de que escriba pronto y poder que su imaginación alcance nuevos límites. Besazos a todas y todos.

Espero recibir más con vuestras nuevas opiniones y críticas, estoy abierta a todo!!!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Esta vez os dejo el título y algunas preguntitas:

**Capítulo 11: La Desaparición**

**· ¿Qué se dirán Draco y Hermione ahora que están solos?**

**· ¿Y en el torneo de basketball que ocurrirá cuando ambos jueguen?**

**· ¿Será Hermione muy precavida para no levantar sospechas y poder seguir con sus planes?**

**Esto y más en el siguiente chap!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Besos a todas ;

Zelawyn

Y recordad:

ESPERO MUXOS

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Reviews


	11. La Desaparición

**11. **_**La Desaparición**_

Hermione al oír sus palabras levantó la cara y lo miró con ira, dolor, rabia, furia,… Malfoy no se creía que fuera la Granger que conocía. Esta se abalanzó a él enojada le izo perder el equilibrio cayendo encima.

"¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes lo que es necesitar a alguien y no tenerlo! ¡Odiar a alguien y amarlo! ¡Que te abandonen! ¡Solo sabes aprovecharte de la gente! ¡De mí!" Hermione zarandeaba los brazos encima de su pecho golpeándolo tan fuerte como le daba su alma.

Lloraba. Lloraba al anochecer. Lloraba en silencio en su cama. Lloraba en las esquinas de la biblioteca. Lloraba en sus entrenamientos en secreto. Lloraba incluso mientras andaba por los pasillos. Y nadie. Nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Ni Harry. Ni Ron. Ni sus propios enemigos. Hermione seguía golpeando a Malfoy como si nada.

Malfoy se quedó estático cuando ella se le abalanzó y de repente le empezó a golpear. No sabía porque pero ella le había soltado frases sin sentido alguno para él. De repente en unos instantes algo impacto con su cara. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se toco.

'_¿Agua?_' Malfoy se extraño. Entonces cayó. Lloraba. Estaba llorando. Pero… ¿por qué?

"¡Ey! ¡Ey! Para., para." Malfoy le cogió los brazos y la paró, pues esta no se opuso. "¿Qué ocurre Granger?" Hermione simplemente tenía la cabeza agachada pero eso no servía para que Malfoy no se diera cuenta de que lloraba. Pues había notado sus lágrimas y ahora notaba su respiración entrecortado por el llanto ahogado. "Granger…"

No hubo contestación.

"Granger mírame."

Nada.

"Mírame haz el favor." Hermione ladeo la cabeza y luego la levantó lentamente. Malfoy vio en su cara unas mejillas muy sonrosadas, una nariz colorada y unos ojos de miel inyectados de sangre a consecuencia del llanto y su cara empapada por sus lágrimas.

"¿Contento?" Hermione no le importaba que su peor enemigo la viera en aquel estado. Ya no importaba su falsa máscara.

"No. ¿A que se debe? Conocía una Granger más dura, valiente, que no se rendía ante nada ni nadie."

"Esa…esa Granger que tu dices…desapareció hace un tiempo." Le dijo al bajar la mirada avergonzada.

Malfoy le levantó la cara y la miró.

"Yo creo que solo se esconde tras una máscara." Hermione lo miró y de repente lo empezó a ver algo borroso.

"Draco…" Hermione no sabía bien bien que decía pues empezaba a nublarse su vista. "Ayúdame…" Hermione aquellas dos palabras las dijo casi en un susurró y acto seguido se desmayo encima de Malfoy.

"¿Granger?" Malfoy no creía lo que acababa de oír, su nombre y una palabra jamás oída por alguien como ella, '_Ayuda'_. "¿Granger?" Malfoy se sentó y Hermione cayó encima de sus hombros. "¡Mierda!" Malfoy la colocó bien entre sus dos brazos y se levantó. Miró hacía todos los lados por si alguien lo veía. Una vez estaba todo despejado se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido y se dirigió a una roca que quedaba en medio de dos árboles que formaban una cruz. "_Camiuns Sertre Twenus_." Malfoy pronunció el conjuro y ante él se abrió un pasadizo de piedra iluminado por antorchas a cada lado de las paredes.

Al andar se fijo en aquella chica ahora descansando entre sus brazos. Sus rizos caían como una cascada entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo rozaba con el suyo protegiéndola en ese momento. Tenía expresión de dolor y cansancio de llevarlo encima durante el tiempo. Tiempo.

'_Mhj…el tiempo lo arregla todo' _Pensó él. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo el tiempo había echo el bien? Nunca. Siempre rodeado de dolor, mentiras,…tiempo era algo que no podía existir. Divisó la salida a unos metros. Al salir del pasadizo se cerró sin más.

Se encontraba en su cuarto. En la Torre de Premios Anuales. Avanzó hasta su cama y la posó con cuidado entre las sabanas de seda negras. Le quitó los zapatos y la tapó para que recuperara su calor corporal.

La miró de nuevo. Su cuerpo se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado, su piel adquiría poco a poco su color bronceado y sus pelo lleno de rizos se extendían por toda la almohada. Él se sentó en el sillón que quedaba al lado.

Metros más abajo.

"¿Has visto a Hermione?" Ron andaba desesperado buscando a Hermione por todo el castillo.

"No lo siento." Le respondió un chico de Ravenclaw.

"¿Dónde puede estar? Ya no se donde buscar." Ron se alborotaba el pelo intentando averiguar donde podía estar.

"Oye Ron ¿la has encontrado?" Jess se acercaba corriendo seguido por los otros cuatro.

"Nada de nada." Dijo agachando la mirada.

"Nosotros tampoco ya no sabemos por donde ir." Dijo Alex.

"Nos hemos aprendido el castillo entero y sin ayuda." Contestó Rek intentando sonreír sin éxito.

"¿Dónde puede estar?" Añadió Josh.

"No tengo ni la menor idea, se me han terminado los sitios." Ron tenía los ojos cerrados como señal de concentración.

"¿Habéis perdido algo?" Zabinni se acercaba sonriendo con un grupo de Slytherins.

"¡TÚ!" Ron se giró furioso.

"¿Cómo le hayas echo algo?" Josh se adelantó y lo cogió por el cuello.

"¿De que diablos estas hablando?" Lo miró con despreció mientras cogía las manos para deshacerse de ellas.

"Lo sabes bien." Respondió Ron acercándose más a los dos.

"Suéltame o te las verás." Blaise chasqueó los dedos y las siete personas que lo acompañaban sacaron las varitas. Todos con miradas de desprecio.

"Nosotros también sabemos jugar a eso." Le soltó Jess. Miró a sus compañeros y todos sacaron las varitas, incluidos Ron y Josh que agarraba a Zabinni.

"Solo dinos dónde." Le advirtió Josh.

"¿Dónde que? ¡Suéltame! Vas a salir mal." Zabinni no perdía el control y seguía amenazando mientras forcejeaba un poco con Josh..

"Yo creo que no." Josh y los demás se veían muy seguros.

"Yo creo que sí, no sabéis con quien os metéis." Zabinni se veía muy seguro de él mismo.

"Yo creo que sí." Ron se adelantó y se colocó al lado de Josh. Jess se acercó y encaró a Zabinni.

"Hemos oído hablar de Hogwarts y de sus casas pero también de quien se encuentra en ellas." Zabinni lo miró sorprendido pero sin delatarse mucho. Ron miraba a Jess.

"Exacto." Rek avanzó y se puso al lado de Jess. "Sabemos quienes sois." Y movió la varita señalando a cada Slytherin.

"Futuros mortífagos." Josh soltó aquellas palabras como si las disfrutara al mencionarlas.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Zabinni no pudo disimular su asombro. Él mismo se había delatado.

"Exacto y con ello se incluyen…" Continuó Rek.

"Las artes oscuras." Terminó Jess.

"Vaya…venís muy bien informados." Zabinni sonrío como si nada. "Pero no sabéis nada de ellas." Soltó una carcajada y se calló como si su victoria ya estuviera a la vista.

"Yo no me confiaría tanto." Zabinni lo miró con furia. No soportaba aquellos aires de grandeza frente a él.

"Yo conozco uno llamado…" Jess se izo el pensativo y luego pronuncio las palabras. "_Frewentrius Low_." No izo ningún gesto con la varita ni nada pero simplemente el echo de pronunciarlo a Zabinni se le helo la sangre y a sus compañeros no se les ocurrió otra cosa que esconder las varitas.

"¿Cómo…cómo es posible? No podéis saberlo… eso…eso solo…lo conocen…." Empezó Zabinni.

"Mortífagos superiores." Josh sonrió.

"Ahora dinos, ¿dónde esta Hermione?"

"Y no te conviene mentirnos." Le susurró Josh.

"No tengo ni idea."

"Júralo por los mortífagos." Le dijo Josh para asegurarse.

"Lo juro." Josh lo soltó al oírlo. Zabinni mal humorado se arregló el cuello y empezó a andar murmurando que se vengaría.

"¡Sois mortífagos!" Ron se retiró mientras los apuntaba.

"Tranquilízate Ron." Jess lo miró.

"¿Cómo? Si sois nuestro enemigo." Ron tenía horror pero a la vez valentía ante ellos.

"No lo somos, tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que fue un ex-mortífago superior, al igual que vosotros tenéis a Snape y nos enseño algunas Artes Oscuras para defendernos mejor y saber atacar y defendernos de un mismo ataque." Josh lo explicó lo mejor que pudo y pareció que Ron lo había entendido.

"Será mejor que continuemos buscando a Hermione." Jess quería tranquilizar a todo el mundo.

"Sí." Los seis se separaron y volvieron a buscarla.

"Mmh…no…vuelve…" Hermione soñaba mientras se movía entre unas sábanas.

Malfoy entró en su cuarto de nuevo pues había bajado a buscar algo para distraerse cuando la vio que es agitaba un poco y se acercó.

"Granger…Granger despierta…venga mujer…" Malfoy la zarandeo un poco y al parecer izo efecto.

"¿Qué…?" Hermione despertaba lentamente.

"Vaya ¿tuviste dulces sueños?" Dijo en tono sarcástico.

"¿Qué hago a aquí Malfoy?" Se sentó en la cama procurando quedar bien tapada de la cintura para abajo.

"Yo me pregunté algo parecido cuando te desmayaste encima de mí." Malfoy se cruzó de brazos. Tenía un posado algo curioso y una mirada interrogativa.

"Me…desmaye…" Hermione bajó la mirada hasta sus manos mientras hacía memoria de lo ocurrido.

"Si encima de mí." Enfatizo la frase.

"Pero si me desmaye en los jardines ¿qué hago en tu cuarto?" Levantó la cabeza algo sonrojada aunque no quería mostrar vergüenza.

"Eso es algo más lógico, ¿no pensarías que sería capaz de dejarte allí tirada?" Al fin optó por sentarse en un butacón forrado de piel negra.

"No se, viniendo de ti se pueden pensar muchas cosas." Hermione se deshacía de las sábanas para levantarse.

"¿Dónde vas?" Malfoy la miró curioso.

"¿Dónde crees? Me voy seguro que deben estar buscándome." Había conseguido sentarse al borde de la cama.

"¿Sigues queriendo ir con ellos?" Le preguntó algo curioso.

"Pues sí, lo quiera o no son mis amigos y fue mi culpa, no debí comportarme así." Hermione se calzó y se levantó.

"Ten cuidado." Malfoy la miraba algo preocupado.

"Estoy bien." En aquel momento se tambaleó un poco pero enseguida volvió a incorporarse.

"Si claro." Soltó sarcástico. No izo nada para detenerla, ya era suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hacía y si se desmayaba en medio el pasillo ya no era su problema.

Se removió algo inquieto en el sillón sin dejar de pensar en que si le ocurría algo seria responsable. Soltó un bufido y se levantó. No podía seguir pensando de aquella manera sino se volvería loco.

Hermione bajaba las escaleras despacio. Conseguía bajar poco a poco aunque apoyándose en la pared, tenía que hacer alguna pequeña pausa para que la cabeza no terminara de irse. Se notaba algo débil pero le era igual quería disculparse por su comportamiento.

Salió por el muro con algo más de esfuerzo y se encamino hacía la puerta de roble. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido y eso le hacía más fáciles las cosas. Con un poco más de fuerza se irguió y siguió con paso decidido a buscar a sus compañeros.

"¡JODER!" Ron dio un puñetazo con todas sus ganas a una columna que quedaba a su derecha la cual soltó algo de polvo. Ron permaneció en esa misma posición mientras que la otra mano se la llevaba a la cabeza desesperado.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Los únicos lugares donde no había buscado eran la Torre de Premios anuales pero que no podía entrar si no había nadie dentro que lo invitara o fuera acompañado de un premio anual, el bosque prohibido aunque era una idea descabellada el pensar que ella podría estar allí y la Casa de Slytherin, lugar donde ya era inimaginable el que estuviera allí.

Suspiró desesperado y con la mano que no había golpeado la estrelló en la columna la cual soltó un pequeño crujido.

"Si sigues haciendo eso no podrás jugar al Quidditch durante un tiempo." Ron se giró bruscamente con los ojos como platos.

"¡HERMIONE!" Ron se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó como si fuera a desaparecer de nuevo. "Me tenias muy preocupado ¿lo sabías? ¿Dónde estabas? Ya no sabía donde buscarte." Ron se separó de ella y sin dejarla ir la miró preocupado.

"Eso no importa quería decirte que lo-" Ron le posó un dedo en los labios y la calló negando con la cabeza.

"No te disculpes, la culpa fue nuestra. No se como pude pensar que eras como las demás. Lo siento." Ron la volvió a abrazar y Hermione no sabía como reaccionar. "Que bien que hayas aparecido." Le dijo en un susurro.

Hermione no sabía que decirle pues no se esperaba esa reacción. Notó que todo el cuerpo de Ron se relajaba después de haber estado en tensión. Sonrió al notar como se calmaba y esperando que lo notara sonrió y lo abrazo aunque todavía un poco desconcertada.

"¡RON!" Jess venía corriendo algo exhausto.

Ron se giró sonriendo y dejo que viera a Hermione.

"¡HERM!" Al verla corrió aún más y la abrazó. "Lo siento, siento mucho haber dudado de ti. ¿Pero dónde-? Bah… eso da igual ahora." Y como había hecho Ron segundos atrás la abrazo unos segundos antes de oír nuevas voces y pasos precipitados.

"¡CHICOS!" Josh y los demás aparecieron al momento.

"Tranqui tíos." Josh vio a Hermione y sin decir nada fue hacía ella, su expresión lo decía todo, una gran sonrisa, transpirando por las carreras y los ojos como platos inspirando tranquilidad al igual que los demás.

Hermione sin esperarlo fue abrazada por todos y sin decir nada sonrió y les correspondió el abrazo.

"¿Habéis estado buscándome todo el tiempo?" Dijo una vez pudo deshacerse de los brazos que la rodeaban.

"¡CLARO! ¿Crees que te dejaríamos marchar así como así?" Josh se enojo por la pregunta.

"Lo siento." Se encogió de brazos y solo miró con expresión cariñosa.

"Bueno ahora que estamos todos, porque no vamos a divertirnos un rato." Rek que había participado en la búsqueda ahora tenía ganas de diversión.

"¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!" Gritaron todos a la vez. Empezaron a andar y hablar animadamente.

Sonreía y los escuchaba animada pero de golpe tubo que detenerse unos instantes pues el mareo volvía a ella y no podía enfocar bien la mirada. Se frotó los ojos suavemente con una mano pero antes de poder recuperarse del todo una mano le sorprendió en su hombro.

"¿Estás bien Herms?" Ron que no le había quitado el ojo de encima la veía más cansada que de lo normal y su preocupación aumentó cuando se detuvo y se volvió más pálida y ella se fregaba los ojos.

"Sí es solo…" Izo una pequeña pausa para coger aire. "…que estoy un poco mareada." Lo miró a los ojos esperando el sermón para que se fuera a descansar.

"Te ayudo, ven." Ron se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por la cintura para sujetarla mientras que Hermione se cogía a él como podía. Le agradeció el gesto con una mirada y se dejó llevar esperando que los demás no se dieran cuenta pues se pondrían cabezones y terminarían agobiándola.

Pasaron la puerta de roble, fueron dirección al lago y encontraron un buen sitio entre unos árboles y se sentaron en la sombra. Ron al llegar ayudó a Hermione a sentarse y ella sin decir nada se apoyó en el tronco mientras él se sentaba a su lado sin apoyarse y mirando el lago.

"¿Qué te sucedió Herms?" Jess y los demás se divertían como niños pequeños pero Ron no estaba para bromas.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Hermione se recuperaba poco a poco.

"Porque estas diferente, como…" Ron buscaba la palabra adecuada. "…como más cansada." No estaba convencido de que aquella fuera la palabra indicada pero no le tomó importancia.

"Estoy bien te lo prometo." Se lo pasaban bien. Reían, se explicaban anécdotas, jugaban….

"Deberíamos ir tirando." Hermione se levantó como si nada, se había recuperado del todo. La mirada de Ron y Jess la siguieron pero se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba tan pálida y se veía con mejor cara.

"Si vamos." Josh se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de la cintura. "¡Ey preciosa!" Está se sobresaltó.

"¡JOSH!" Hermione se llevó un buen susto, no se lo esperaba y como reacción lo empujó por el pecho.

"Estuviste muy tranquila allí." Dijo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

"¿Sí?" Hermione se sacó la varita. "_Aquariums linius_." Susurró un conjuro y al momento le lanzó un chorro de agua en toda la cara y se puso a reír. "¿Y ahora?" Todos reían por la cara que le había quedado a Josh.

"Como te coja te vas a arrepentir." Salió corriendo tras Hermione.

"Eso lo veremos si me coges." Hermione reía como nunca pues llevaba una buena distancia y antes de que Josh echara a correr ella ya lo había previsto.

"Será pronto." Josh la engañó con un falso movimiento y la cogió. "¿Ahora que?" La tenía sujeta por la espalda y con ello los brazos inmovilizados.

"O bien podrías soltarme o soltarme." Hermione tenía le respiración entrecortado por la pequeña carrera.

"O bien podría cogerte y no dejarte bajar." La miró pícaramente.

"Ni se te ocurra." Lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Sino que?" Seguía sonriendo como si nada.

"Sino verás." Sonrió todavía más cosa que alertó a Hermione. "Josh…" Intentó apartarse un poco pero le era imposible.

"¿Sí…" Se acercó lo que ella se había alejado.

"Josh… ni se te pase por laaaa ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Suéltame!" Josh la había cogido entre sus brazos y elevado.

"Creo que eso ya lo hablamos." Josh se reía mientras Hermione se movía para que la soltara. Lo golpeaba con las manos y movía las piernas de arriba abajo.

"Venga Josh suéltala…" Alex se divertía con la situación pero no lo encontraba justo.

"Ah no…ahora me las pagara y va entrar en el Gran Comedor así." Josh sonrió al ver la cara de expectación de ella.

"¡NO! ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡JOSH!" Hermione no se imaginaba entrar en el Gran Comedor así y observada por todos. De golpe sus mejillas se encendieron.

"Claro que sí preciosa." Sus ojos tenían un brillo de venganza que a Hermione le pareció irresistible cuando la voz de Jess la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Josh ya te has vengado suficiente la has llevado desde la puerta…" Ahora Jess intentaba persuadirlo de que la dejara pero sin éxito. Pues Hermione miraba a todos para que la ayudaran.

Hermione pensó en las palabras de Jess y miró por detrás de Josh. Habían dejado la puerta de roble muy, muy, muy atrás y no se había dado cuenta. Hermione pensó en otra táctica. Sonrió y después de penarlo bien miró a su secuestrador.

"Josh…" Hermione puso la voz más sensual que puso para sorpresa de todos.

"Dime." Josh no se inmutó.

"Sabes que eres muy guapo… no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora." Hermione continuaba su juego de seducción por si lo conseguía. Paso los brazos por su cuello y toco varias veces su pelo.

"Vaya muchas gracias por tus halagos." Y le guiñó un ojo aunque sin detenerse.

"De verdad tienes unos ojos preciosos." Hermione ahora con una mano subía y baja la mano por uno de sus hombros.

Ron observaba la escena con rabia, como le gustaría ser Josh en esos momentos, como lo odiaba…como la quería… sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas en un puño escondidas de cualquier mirada mientras seguía a los demás.

Jess al igual que Ron miraba el 'acontecimiento' mientras pensaba en Hermione, era una chica especial…fuerte…enérgica…divertida…sensible…guapa… No había conocido a ninguna que fuera como ella. Podía mantener una conversación de cualquier cosa y nunca se aburría pues era inteligente y no como las chicas que iban detrás de ellos por el físico.

Ambos dejaron esos pensamientos por el momento para fijarse en como Hermione trataba de seducir a Josh al fin de liberarse pero todos sabían que seria difícil.

"Vaya nunca se habían fijado en mis ojos." Josh la miró ahora con un gesto algo más serio que asusto un poco a Hermione y le habló algo bajo pero para que lo oyeran todos. "Pero ese jueguecito no te va a servir de nada para que te baje." Josh se puso a reír.

"Eres…arj…" Hermione se cruzó de brazos y piernas sin oponerse, sabía que ya había perdido y no serviría de nada molestarse más. Miró de reojo la puerta del Gran Comedor, era como si ya oyera el murmuro de la gente mientras la miraba.

"Así me gusta, quietecita, como una niña buena." Había ganado la jugada aunque eso le costara caro después, o quizás no.

Estaban delante la puerta que daba pasó al Gran Comedor. Hermione se ruborizó un poco y rezó para que no hubiera mucha gente estaba nerviosa por la situación que aquello comportaría. Se tapo la cara intentando tranquilizarse y bajar la temperatura de su cara.

"¿Preparada?"

"Eres odioso a veces." Murmuró al quitarse las manos de la cara.

"Gracias." Al avanzar un poco la puerta se abrió sola y entraron todos. Josh con una gran sonrisa y sin hacer caso a nada siguió avanzando mientras en su pecho notaba los latidos de nerviosismo de Hermione.

Todas y cada una de las personas que había allí miró la escena extrañados. Hermione en brazos de uno de los nuevos, sin oponer resistencia y seguida por unos cuantos más. Notaba cada mirada puesta en los dos y no sabía que mirar exactamente.

"Mira… ¿has visto?…no te quitan el ojo de encima." Josh se divertía.

"Gracias por recordármelo." Estaba enojada un poco con Josh.

"Pst… ¡Malfoy!"

"¿Qué?…" Malfoy estaba harto no podía ni leer una revista tranquilo. Cada vez que algo se salía de lo normal todos tenían que cotillear de ello.

"Mira…" Rufnius lo miró de reojo para indicarle a Malfoy el lugar.

"Otra vez… ¿Qué quieres que mi-" A Malfoy se le cayó el mundo encima cuando la vio. Iba en brazos de uno de los engreídos aquellos y sin oponerse, se veía radiante, aquella mirada de rabia y venganza, su cuerpo en tensión por la furia. En ese instante a Malfoy algo le apareció en el pecho aunque no se dio cuenta.

'_¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?_' Se gritó para su adentro.

"¿Cómo te has quedado?" Rufnius no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pues Malfoy estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos y sin más siguió leyendo la revista.

"Listo." Josh al llegar al sitio de Hermione la dejó en el suelo esta algo ofendida se colocó bien la ropa y se sentó en su sitio.

"Eres de lo que no hay Josh." Sean le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se sentó al lado de Jess.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de Hermione menos Josh que decidió sentarse frente a ella para no perder punto de su cara. Iban haciendo broma y hablando cuando Harry llegó junto a Ginny, ambos muy contentos.

"¡Harry! ¿Dónde te habías metido picaron?" Ron le guiñó un ojo.

"Esto verás yo…bueno…es que…" Empezó a tartamudear algo nervioso.

"¡Ginny!" Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se la miró muy contenta. "¿De verdad?" La miró con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

"Pues sí…" Ginny algo colorada agachó la cabeza y luego miró a Harry de reojo.

"¡Aaaahhh! ¡Felicidades!" Y le dio un fuerte abrazo primero a Ginny y seguidamente a Harry.

"¿Qué ocurre Herms?" Ron fruncía el cejo mirando a los tres, pues no entendía nada.

"Ay Ron…" Hermione suspiró. "No te enteras de nada." Sonrió y se sentó de nuevo.

"¿De que no me entero? ¡Quieren hacer el favor de hablar claro de una vez!" Ron empezaba a enfadarse, ahora ya no entendía nada.

"Ron, no te enfades ni nada por el estilo entendido." Harry le advirtió.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre Harry?" Ahora había pasado del enfado a la preocupación.

"Verás, Ginny y yo hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo que no nos has visto y…bueno..." Miró a la pelirroja pidiendo algo de ayuda.

"Harry y yo somos novios." Harry se la miró extrañado ya que ella lo había soltado sin ningún tapujo.

"Eso." Y la agarró por la cintura mirando la cara que hacía Ron.

Ron se sorprendió al oír eso y agachó la cabeza tapándose la cara con las manos. Todos observaban como la espalda de Ron subía y bajaba algo deprisa pero tras unos segundos se tranquilizo y los miró para después dirigir su mirada al plato.

"Venga Ron, tu hermana ya no es una cría es suficientemente mayor para-" Hermione se calló cuando este no reaccionaba. "¿Ron?" Él levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando a la nueva pareja.

"Felicidades." Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar a Ron. "Aunque me cueste reconocerlo…tu ya no eres una niñita…me alegro por ti hermanita." Fue a levantarse pero Ginny se abalanzó antes.

"¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Ronny! ¡Te quiero!" Ginny se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo abrazo con muchas ganas mientras que él le devolvía el abrazó. "Eres el mejor." Y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno venga ya esta bien. Y tu…" Ron señaló a Harry y este tragó saliva. "…pobre de ti…que te olvides de nosotros." Harry se echó a reír.

"Como olvidarme de vosotros." Harry le dio un abrazo y al separarse se estrecharon las manos con ganas y en señal de una amistad indefinida.

"Ya esta todo aclarado." Hermione sonrío y se levantó para dar dos besos a Harry. "Enhorabuena." Ambos sonrieron.

"Gracias."

"Va a empezar." Todos los que quedaban por sentarse lo hicieron como un rayo ya que Dumbledore se estaba levantando.

"Buenas noches queridos alumnos." Se los miró como hacía siempre y volvió a hablar. "Como ya recordaran las pruebas empezaran mañana." El Gran Comedor estalló en un gran aplauso. "Ahora se les informara de las pruebas que se harán, sus reglas, equipos y todo lo necesario. Bien profesora McGonagall." Dumbledore se sentó para dar paso a la profesora.

"Buenas noches. Para empezar las pruebas que se realizaran mañana serán…" Abrió un trozo de pergamino y lo leyó. "A las once de la mañana se disputara el torneo de básquet." Hubo algunos aplausos y gritos de emoción. "La prueba tendrá dos partes, una se hará uno contra uno y la segunda formara parte de la final, los mejores competirán contra ellos. Las personas que participaran en esta prueba serán…" Deshizo un poco más el pergamino y empezó a leer. "Empezaré por los alumnos de Hufflepuff, Jenys Fretrwa, Andrew Jony. Ravenclaw, Wen Lirs, Querit Zek. Gryffindor, Nick Troy, Hermione Granger. Slytherin. Rufnius Wertins, Draco Malfoy. Wesrtensis. Jess Ferwon, Jen Gretwen." El comedor estalló en aplausos. "Estos…" El comedor volvió a estar en silencio. "… son los nombres que participaran en la prueba, cada uno de vosotros jugara contra dos personas. Durante las calificaciones el jurado…" Todos estaban atentos a las palabras de McGonagall. "…decidirá quien y quien no pasa a la final. Para finalizar, los que participan en la prueba tendrán que estar media hora antes para acabarles de explicar cuatro cosas." Se sentó y seguidamente Dumbledore se levantó.

"Una vez todo claro que empiece la cena." Platos y copas se llenaron hasta arriba de comida y bebidas de todo tipo.

"Vaya parece que a lo mejor tendremos que competir." El tono de Jess fue más de curiosidad que de aclaración.

"Espero que me lo pongas difícil si así es." Ella lo miró de reojo.

"Eso lo veremos." Jess guiñó un ojo a Hermione y siguieron comiendo como los demás.

"¿Con quien te gustaría competir a ti Malfoy?" Rufnius estaba sentado enfrente de él.

"Con…" Izo como si repasara los nombres uno a uno pero lo tenía muy claro. "Con ese tal Jess Ferwon."

"Vaya te los buscas duritos." Jen también quería participar en esa conversación. "Jess no es tan fácil de ganar. Es el mejor de nuestra escuela, del barrio y siempre gana." Bebió un poco de su copa.

"No será para tanto." Malfoy lo ignoró a medias.

"Eso ya lo verás si te toca a ti." Y dejo a Malfoy con las ganas de saber como era el jugo de Jess.

"¿Y tu con quien Rufnius?" Draco lo preguntó sin mucho interés.

"Me gustaría probar a Granger." Una sonrisa se asomo en su cara mientras que Malfoy se atragantaba con el zumo. "¿Sorprendido? Solo para probarla haber si es tan buena como en los libros." Y se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto obsceno.

"Si tu lo dices..." Le fastidiaba como algunos Slytherins se comportaban de una manera estúpida.

"Vaya ¿ya es esta hora?" Hermione se levantó de repente.

"¿Qué te ocurre Herms?" Ron se llevó un buen susto.

"Tengo que hacer unas cosas. Nos vemos mañana chicos." Dio un beso al aire para todos y se fue corriendo.

"Que prisas." Alex observo como salió por la puerta.

"Y que lo digas." Ron suspiro y siguió la partida de ajedrez con Rek.

"Mierda no me va a dar tiempo." Hermione hablaba sola mientras andaba apresuradamente por los pasillos.

"¿Tiempo a que?" Freno de golpe y miró en dirección de donde venía la voz.

"¿Y ahora que?" Al parecer tenía la virtud de aparecer cuando menos lo deseaba.

"Nada solo me picaba la curiosidad por tus prisas." Ella soltó un bufido de cansancio.

"Mira Malfoy no estoy para juegos." Le dio la espalda para volver a emprender el camino.

"¡Jamás me des la espalda!" Malfoy la agarró del brazo y la tiró hacía él. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos reflejando el odio contra el otro. "Solo te advierto que mañana tengas cuidado y especialmente no conmigo." La soltó y se fue hacía la puerta de la derecha.

"Será…que manía con esas frases misteriosas." Se fue hacía Gryffindor.

Llegó a los diez minutos y se dirigió a su habitación.

"A ver." Hermione sacó de un cajón la ropa que había utilizado en los entrenamientos en secreto y la dejó encima la cama. "Tengo que cambiarla." Cogió la varita y pensó el hechizo adecuado. "A ver... ¡Ya lo tengo! _Trys Nuptul_." La ropa se elevó y con un pequeño estallido cambio de color. El top era rojo y negro, la camiseta era negra y amarillo por los lados y las mangas y los pantalones hacían conjunto con la camiseta, negros con una línea ancha en cada lado amarilla y escrito en negro ponía su nombre. "Listo." Hermione se sentó en la cama y se miró el cuarto.

Eran las once. Hermione decidió levantarse e irse a dormir para estar descansada por la mañana.

Se despertó ya que un pequeño rayo de sol se colaba por su cortina. Estaba contenta. Hoy empezaban las pruebas y tenía ganas de divertirse. Se desperezo lo más que pudo y fue al baño para poderse dar una buena ducha.

Se quedó unos 15 minutos bajo el agua relajándose y una vez lista salio del baño preparada para cualquier cosa. Con algo de tranquilidad se vistió la ropa que había transformado en la noche y salió del baño para vestirse en su cuarto.

"Allá vamos" Malfoy se levantó de su cama con tiempo de sobras. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró por la ventana, hacia un sol radiante y el cielo estaba despejado de nubes.

Se adentró en el baño y se dio una ducha para relajarse pues ese seria un día muy duro tenía que prepararse para las pruebas. Tenía que reconocer que al principio no le izo gracias participar en ellas pero luego pensó que sería entretenido. Se divertiría mirando y participando y así todos se darían cuenta que a pesar de su sangre limpia conocía muy bien el mundo muggle.

Salió envuelto con una toalla en la cintura y se fue al armario. Después de hacer un par de conjuros cogió la ropa y se vistió.

"¡REK!" Jess andaba para arriba y para abajo sin parar. Se había levantado con tiempo pero siempre le ocurría algo que hacia que fuera con prisas.

"¿Qué quieres Jess?" Todos los demás estaban reunidos en la sala sentados en los sillones menos Rek a quien le gustaba sentarse encima las mesas.

"¿Has visto mi camiseta?" Salió de las escaleras a zancadas.

"Ayer la vi en el sofá del cuartillo." Dijo mientras jugaba a las cartas con Seamus y Alex.

"Gracias." Jess salió corriendo para comprobarlo. Estaba más nervioso de lo habitual. Aunque no lo aceptara estaba nervioso y ansioso por jugar contra Hermione. El deporte era una buena manera de conocer un poco más a las personas.

"Lista." Hermione se miró al espejo. La ropa como siempre le quedaba de fábula. El pelo lo tenía en una coleta alta bien recogido, unas muñequeras negras una en el antebrazo y la otra en la muñeca. Estaba más que descansada para jugar y preparada para cualquier cosa.

"Listo." Malfoy terminó de atarse las bambas y se miró. No le quedaba mal la ropa y el pelo solo lo había mojado, sin peinarse ni nada. Sonrió al pensar la última vez que había jugado a básquet. La próxima vez iría más preparado para jugar pero ahora tocaba dar una lección a varias personas consideradas mejores que él.

"Ya." Jess terminó de vestirse después de buscar toda su ropa por toda la torre y ya estaba listo. El pelo lo llevaba como siempre de punta pero sin exagerar, su vestimenta era la que más le gustaba.

Las diez. La gente iba bajando poco a poco al Gran Comedor. Hermione bajo sola y se sentó en su sitio. Al llegar pudo distinguir a algunas personas con las que participaría en la prueba ya que llevaban ropa deportiva y los demás ropa normal y corriente con su capa.

Miró primero a Hufflepuff. Estaba Jenys vestida de azul y blanco y con el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño. No había hablado mucho con ella pero había escuchado que practicaba algún deporte. Muchos la apreciaban por su habilidad en pociones o en el quidditch. Junto a ella estaba Andrew, iba de azul y negro. Ambos hablaban animadamente y muchos se acercaban para hablar y desearles suerte en la prueba.

Le siguió Ravenclaw. Allí estaba Querit, era un chico muy simpático aunque prefería ir con los suyos y no mezclarse con los demás. Vestía de un granate fuerte, cosa que le recordó a los Lakers de Los Angeles, pero faltaba Wen.

Por último se fijo en Slytherin. Estaba Jen, pero él participaba como Werstensis, le llamó la atención pues su ropa era con una franja de rojo en cada lado de camiseta y pantalón y todo lo demás negro, se veía muy segur y tranquilo de si mismo incluso y conversaba con otros Slytherins, cosa que le extraño. Buscó a los jugadores de Slytherin pero no vio a Rufnius, pero quien le interesaba era Malfoy, recorrió toda la mesa pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo, paseaba la mirada por todo el comedor pero no había señal de él.

Se encogió de hombros y se centró en su desayuno.

"¿Me buscabas?" Hermione se giró nada más oír aquella voz pues sabía quien era.

"¡Malfoy!" Hermione se lo quedó mirando, no estaba nada mal. Iba vestido de los colores de Slytherin. Camiseta verde y mangas plateadas y los pantalones plateados y unas líneas de color verde en los lados. Slyterhin hasta la muerte. Lo que le llamó más la atención fue en su pelo, lo llevaba suelto, como si no le hubiera dado tiempo de peinarse, un toque más de misterios y atractivo Malfoy.

"A ver lo que sabes hacer hoy." Su cerebro reacciono al momento y encontró las palabras justas.

"Lo mismo digo aunque tengo mis dudas." Malfoy sonrío y luego le dio la espalda sin contestar a su comentario y se dirigió hacía Slytherin. Más tarde se vengaría.

"¡Herms!" Ron bajaba con todos los demás.

"Hola chicos." Les dirigió la misma sonrisa de cada mañana.

"¿Por qué no nos esperaste?" Harry se sentó frente de ella.

"Es que sino no me daba tiempo de comer. Ven. Ya son las diez y veinte." Les mostró la hora que marcaba el reloj del centro.

"Vale esta vez te perdonamos." Le dijo Ginny en tono compasivo delatando burla.

"¡MIERDA!" Jess entraba corriendo en el comedor. "Hola Herms." Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado como un remolino.

"¿Que ocurre Jess?" Lo miró extrañada.

"¡E 'o ye dag temo e coyer!" Jess cogió un zumo de melocotón, y un bocadillo y sin respirar daba mordiscos y tragaba para dar paso al siguiente mordisco.

"Traga y repítelo." Le dijo ella un poco divertida.

"¡Que no me va a dar tiempo de comer!" Volvió a dar un bocado al pan como si le fuera la vida en ello.

"Haberte levantado antes entonces." Alzó las cejas.

"A o ie peyo o eyotafa a goqa." Tragó con dificultad y bebió la mitad de la copa.

"Jess haz el favor de hablar con la boca vacía, no me enteró de nada." Jess tragó como pudo el trozo que se había metido y la miró.

"Ya lo hice pero no encontraba la ropa." Casi había terminado.

"Mejor. Bueno come que no te va a dar tiempo de aca-" McGonagall la interrumpió por detrás.

"Hermione señor Ferwon, acompáñenme." Jess miró a Hermione y dejó el bocadillo y ella se levantó mirándolo divertida.

"Te lo dije." Susurró Jess a Hermione. Ella solo rió un poco más. McGonagall los condujo donde se encontraba el estadio de Quidditch que ahora lo substituía una pista de básquet rodeada por gigantescas gradas.

Hermine se fijo mejor y a un lado del gran estadio había una carpa. Fueron acercándose poco a poco y una vez llegaron se fijaron en que allí se encontraban casi todos los jugadores menos los de Slytherin y Jen.

"Bien quédense aquí un momento." McGonagall los dejó dentro y se fue a una mesa que había en paralelo a la pista y al llegar se sentó, allí había el profesor Grey, Dumbledore, McGonagall pero faltaba un profesor.

"Mira." Querit advirtió a Wen pero todos miraron. Los que faltaban venían con Snape este sin decirles nada los dejó en la carpa y se sentó al lado de McGonagall. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Snape no podía ser del jurado. Si era parte de él tenían todos los partidos contra Slytherin perdidos.

La profesora Sprout se acercó a ellos captando la atención de los que observaban a Snape.

"Escúchenme, estos son los partidos aquí pone contra quien jugareis. Nosotros iremos apuntando los resultados. Las normas son las mismas supongo que no hace falta repetirlas ¿no?" Todos asintieron. "Bien, os sentareis en el banco que hay y una vez os nombren saldréis a jugar. Mucha suerte a todos." La profesora fue hacía las gradas del profesorado y se sentó junto a los demás profesores. Sonó un silbido y todos los participantes salieron de la carpa y fueron a sentarse en el banco.

"Suerte." Jess le extendió la mano y ella la estrechó.

"Igualmente." Y le dio un beso.

"Bienvenidos alumnos y profesores." Dumbledore alzaba la voz por encima de todos. "Ahora daremos comienzo a las pruebas de básquet. Así que os pediría un poco de colaboración y animad a quien queráis ya que esta vez no compiten casas sino personas. Cada partido durara diez minutos cinco para cada uno. Así bien. ¡Que de comienzo el partido!" Las gradas estallaron en aplausos, gritos, silbidos por parte de alumnos y profesores.

"Primer partido, ¡Jenys Fretrwa contra Querit Zek!" Más aplausos. Los dos se levantaron y se pusieron en el centro de la pista.

"Buena suerte." Querit se acercó a ella.

"Lo mismo digo." Se dieron las manos y se prepararon.

Una pelota de básquet rodó hasta ellos y al sonar un silbido se elevó. Los dos se la quedaron mirando y cuando estaba a una altura considerable los dos saltaron para intentar ser el primero en marcar.

Jenys la cogió primero, tenía más potencia de saltó pero aún faltaba por ver alguna cualidad de Querit. Todo empezaba ahora.

"Empiezo yo." Querit se preparó para defender mientras que Jenys pensaba como atacarle. "Vamos." Jenys botó la pelota tres veces y entró en la botella pero Querit la bloqueaba bastante. Jenys le pasó la pelota por atrás y con mucha agilidad lo dejó atrás pero al lanzar Querit le izo un tapón implacable.

"Mierda." Jenys se incorporó y se miró a Querit quien iba a buscar la pelota. La recgió y fijo la mirada en la chica.

"Jenys es buena en ataque y agilidad pero le falta tranquilidad." Jess se miró a Hermione sorprendido por aquel informe.

"Tienes razón pero Querit es bueno en ataque aunque le falte agilidad tiene buenos reflejos." Ahora Hermione se miraba a Jess. "Yo también se inspeccionar." Y le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió.

"Mi turno." Querit botaba la pelota mientras se acercaba a Jenys despacio.

En las gradas los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff gritaban a su compañero y abucheaban al contrario. Los demás solo aplaudían las jugadas.

"A ver que haces." Y le guiñó un ojo de forma picara. Querit sonrió y avanzó más rápido. Llegó frente a ella se paso la pelota entre las piernas y paso por su lado pero ella le dio un toque a la pelota y entonces la pelota paso a ser de Jenys. "¡Uy! la tengo yo."

"Por poco tiempo." Querit se abalanzó sobre ella. Y haciéndola creer que pasaría por la derecha paso por la izquierda le quitó la pelota y en pocos segundos estaba bajo la canasta. Jenys reaccionó y saltó pero no le dio tiempo a hacer un tapón y Querit marcó que pocos segundos después sonó el silbido que daba final del partido.

Se dieron la mano y se fueron al banco todos los felicitaron hubieran ganado o perdido.

"¡Segundo partido! ¡Andrew Jony contra Rufnius Wertins!" Muchos silbidos y gritos salieron de las gradas.

"Esto esta chupado." Rufnius se miró a Andrew.

"Eso te lo crees tu." Lo miró desafiante y pronunció amenazante su apellido. "Wertins." Siseó como lo hacían las serpientes.

Al igual que Jenys y Querit la pelota llegó rodando y se elevó. Andrew y Rufnius saltaron a la vez y por poca diferencia Andrew la cogió.

"¿Decías?" Rufnius solo sonrió, no se inmutó se colocó frente a él y le planto cara. Era un Slytehrin y tenía un as bajo la manga.

Andrew corrió y lo engañó con un giró pero este reaccionó rápido y corrió a su lado. Sonrió cuando este lo vio.

"No lo tendrás tan fácil." Se puso delante de él bloqueándolo. Pasaron dos minutos, Rufnius seguía marcando a Andrew y este no conseguía despistarlo. Andrew empezaba a estar cansado.

"Es bueno." Comentó Jess.

"Sí, lo esta cansando para mejorar su juego." Hermione no se creía que un Slytherin lo hiciera así de bien. Al parecer los Slytherins tenían mucho que esconder, pues Malfoy se lo había demostrado.

"A Andrew le será difícil ganarle. Aunque tampoco se lo ha puesto fácil a Rufnius, él esta cansado." Jess no quitaba la mirada del campo al igual que Hermione.

Hermione se lo pasaba bien mirando y hablando con Jess. Hacía mucho que n hablaba de ello con nadie y menos que jugaba con alguien.

Ahora Rufnius era quien atacaba. Andrew tampoco se lo puso fácil. Rufnius lo driblaba, le pasaba la pelota por debajo, lo engañaba con falsos gestos pero aun así Andrew se defendía muy bien. Rufnius se hartó y en el momento que saltaba y dejaba ir la pelota sonaba el silbido. Todos miraban la pelota la cual haría punto si entraba. Andrew miraba la pelota suplicando que no entrara pero cuando miró a Rufnius este lo miró sonriendo.

"Te lo dije." Terminada la frase entró y una gran ovación por parte de los Slytherins se escuchó desde las gradas.

Andrew le dio la mano y se fue al banco para saludar a todos. Rufnius izo lo mismo que Andrew y al llegar a Hermione se paró.

"Tengo ganas de jugar para saber lo que sabes hacer Granger." La miró profundamente y se sentó al lado de Jen.

"¡Tercer partido! ¡Nick Troy contra Jen Gretwen!"

"Suerte Nick." Le dio unas palmadas pues era de su casa.

"Gracias Hermione." Este le guiñó un ojo y fue dirección al centro.

"No lo va a tener muy fácil." Hermione miró a Jess. "Jen juega conmigo en el barrio y es bastante bueno y cuenta que él tiene más experiencia que Nick." Hermione se miró a Nick que estaba frente a Jen en medio del campo.

"Suerte."

"Sí, la vas a necesitar." Jen se veía muy seguro de él mismo.

Llegó la pelota y se alzó Jen fue más rápido que Nick. Jen tenia la pelota y empezaba hacer virguerías con ella Nick parecía algo despistado pero sabía lo que se hacía. Jen le pasó por el lado pero Nick se lo impidió y consiguió la pelota.

"Creo que serás tu quien la necesite." Nick avanzó hacía Jen lo dribló y soltó la pelota para encestar. Muchos se levantaron del asiento y Jess no se creía que fuera tan difícil para Jen. La pelota reboto en el aro y antes que Nick pudiera cogerla Jen apareció frente a él y fue él quien izo entrar la pelota. El resto de minutos solo fue una lucha para que Jen no marcara más y Nick no marcara. La pelota pasaba de manos a manos pero sin ningún resultado. El final del partido llegó con el silbido y los dos se saludaron y se fueron al banco y estrecharon la mano de todos.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Nick." Hermione quiso animarlo y al parecer izo un poco de efecto.

"¡Cuarto partido! ¡Hermione Granger contra Wen Lairs!" Hermione se levantó y una vez Jess y Nick le desearon suerte se dirigió al centro del campo.

"Nos toca." Los dos se prepararon. Vieron como la pelota se acercaba e iba hacía arriba. Saltaron y Hermione fue quien la cogió.

Desde las gradas todos sus amigos la estaban animando mientras que en Ravenclaw animaban a Wen. Todos los de Werstensis, Harry, Ron, Ginny y los que más iban juntos con el trío estaban en primera fila.

Hermione en unos segundos pensó en como marcarlo. Una vez lo tubo corrió hacía él y se colocó delante. Lo miró desafiante pero con una sonrisa en el rstro.

"A ver que haces." Pasó la pelota por debajo de sus piernas y la cogió una vez lo pasó. Wen reacciono a tiempo y la persiguió.

"No será tan fácil." Ella se paró y lo miró.

"Vale." Saltó y lanzó la pelota mientras que Wen también saltaba para bloquearla. Rozó un poco la pelota y la desvió. "¡Mierda!" Los dos corrieron para coger la pelota pero Wen estaba más cerca. Se paró para calmarse y volvió hacía ella.

'_Jamás perderé ante nadie.'_ Cerró los ojos y tras concentrarse en la frase cogió más confianza.

Wen la engañó haciéndola creer que correría hacía ella pero lanzó sin más miramientos. Hermione se rogó que fallara. Corrió hasta debajo la cesta por si fallaba y coger el rebote. Wen se lo tenía tan creído que ni se movió pero cuando vio el rebote empezó a correr pero no llegaría a tiempo. Hermione lo cogió y nada más tener la pelota entre sus manos hizo un mate.

Todos en las gradas gritaban emocionados por aquella jugada. Hermione colgada de la canasta unos segundos miró a Jess y cayó con elegancia al suelo en pie.

Malfoy tenía los ojos como platos. No se creía que era Hermione Granger. Esa jugada era imposible para un aficionado. Ahora si que deseaba jugar con ella y saber de lo que era capaz.

Sonó el silbido cuando Wen tenía la pelota en las manos para volver a intentarlo.

"Buen partido." Le dijo Wen extendiéndole la mano.

"Lo mismo digo." Ella la estrecho muy contenta.

Una vez saludo a todos se sentó a lado de Jess.

"Vaya, no sabía que jugaras tan bien." Le dijo un sorprendido Jess.

"Y no lo has visto todo." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Último partido de esta ronda! ¡Jess Ferwon contra Draco Malfoy!"

"Suerte." Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Malfoy lo vio y en aquel momento deseo que también le deseara suerte acompañado de un beso y no que dos tíos arrogantes lo hicieran pero su conciencia le izo una mala pasada y le gritó que era una sangre sucia que no valía nada.

"Gracias." Jess se levantó. Fue al centro de la pasita y se miró a Malfoy. "¿Preparado?"

"No lo sabes bien." Los dos sonrieron cínicamente. Como era de esperar apareció la pelota rodando y pocos segundos después se elevó. Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos saltaron. No había diferencia entre uno y otro pero fue Jess quien la cogió.

"Creo que empiezo yo." Malfoy solo se colocó para defender. Jess avanzó hacía la canasta a paso ligero pero sin correr. Malfoy le marcaba. Hermione se fijo en la posición de Malfoy y vio su jugada. Malfoy le daba la línea de fondo para que Jess no pudiera hacer nada. Al parecer sabía lo que se hacía.

"¿Ahora que?" Malfoy le retaba a entrar pero Jess tenía pensado otra cosa.

"A Malfoy eso no le va a servir con Jess." Hermione miró a Jen sorprendida.

"Ahora lo verás." Izo un movimiento hacía abajo y Malfoy se fue hacía la derecha pero por sorpresa Jess saltó para encestar.

'_Pero Malfoy tiene muy buenos reflejos._' Hermione recordó la vez que jugo con él y sus reflejos la sorprendieron.

Tal y como lo pensaba Hermione, Malfoy reaccionó a tiempo y saltó evitando que Jess encestara. Pero Jess ya se lo esperaba y como un rayo fugaz se colocó detrás de él y encesto.

Hubo muchos aplausos y gritos de fascinación. Hermione tenía la mandíbula desencajada y miraba a los dos jugadores.

"Vaya…" Hermione estaba sorprendida con Jess. Este la miró y le guiñó un ojo contento.

"No seas tan fardón, esto todavía no ha terminado." Ahora era el turno de Malfoy.

"Está bien a ver que sabes hacer tu." Jess se colocó y esperó a Malfoy.

Malfoy votó la pelota tres veces y se abalanzó sobre Jess. Hermione recordaba aquella jugada, mientras corría se pasaba la pelota entre las piernas, antes de llegar junto a Jess se la pasó por detrás y lo avanzó sin problemas.

"No esta nada mal pero no te funcionara." Jess corrió al lado de Malfoy y lo bloqueo. Malfoy intento engañarlo pero Jess le quitó la pelota. "Ves." Malfoy solo sonrió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Jess no izo nada saltó y dejó ir la pelota pero por si acaso corrió al lado de Malfoy para quitarle el rebote. La pelota rodó en el aro provocando una tensión en todos pero cayó en el sentido contrario entonces los dos saltaron para cogerla y esta vez fue Malfoy quien la cogió y al igual que había echo Hermione nada más cogerla izo un mate. Muchos y sobretodo muchas gritaron por el espectáculo.

Hermione se miró a Malfoy. Se veía bastante atractivo vestido de jugador de básquet y colgado de la canasta le daba un toque. Hermione se sonrojo al pensar eso de Malfoy y miró a Jess.

Sonó el silbido y los dos miraron al tribunal. Se dieron la mano y se fueron al banco saludando a todos cuando le tocó el turno de darle la mano a Hermione, Malfoy se la quedó mirando, quería decirle tantas cosas pero se limitó a darle la mano y sentarse en su sitio.

"Felicidades no lo haces nada mal." Le dijo Hermione en tono burlón.

"Mira quien habla." Le contestó él. Soltaron unas carcajadas.

Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo alzando la voz.

"Muy bien. Estos han sido los resultados. Jenys contra Querit, cero a uno. Andrew contra Rufnius, cero a uno. Nick contra Jen, cero a uno. Hermione contra Wen, uno a cero y por último señoras y señores tenemos un empate Jess contra Draco, uno a uno. De momento no se hará ningún desempate, se realizara la última ronda y esta dependerá de los resultados." Hubo aplausos dedicados a todos los jugadores. "Para terminar…" Los aplausos cedieron. "Se hará un breve descanso de veinte minutos para nuestros jugadores así podrán descansar y luego se iniciara la segunda ronda. Así que chicos a las doce menos cuarto les espero de nuevo aquí." Todos se levantaron incluidos los profesores y cada uno se iba por una dirección.

"¡HERMS!" Harry junto a Ginny, Ron y los de Werstensis se acercaban corriendo.

"Hola chicos." Hermione los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

"Estuviste fenomenal." Le dijo Harry.

"Muchas gracias." Se recogió el pelo que se había revuelto un poco.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así de bien?" Josh no se creía que fuera una chica tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte.

"Eso es un secreto, hace tiempo que me dedico." Se limitó a sonreír tímidamente mirando a todos.

"Estamos impacientes por ver la segunda ronda." Rek fue lo que todos esperaban.

"Sí, sí." Dijeron Alex y Seamus muy animados.

"Esperemos que seas de las finalistas." Dijo Ginny en el tono más cariñoso que pudo.

"Vaya gracias yo también lo espero." Y sacó la lengua en tono juguetón.

"Gracias por animarme tanto…" Jess apareció por detrás de Hermione.

"¡JESS!" Gritaron sus colegas.

"Tu también estuviste genial aunque ya lo sabíamos de ella nos esperábamos cualquier cosa." Dijo Sean en defensa de todos.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido" Y agarró a Sean por el cuello en forma juguetona. Todos reían mucho.

"Si me permitís me gustaría ir al lago a descansar un poco." Dijo Hermione.

"Está bien nos vemos luego." Harry, Ginny y Ron se fueron al castillo mientras que Jess y los demás se fueron en el sentido opuesto del que iba Hermione al lago.

Se sentó en el césped y miró el lago. Estaba tan enfrascada en ella misma que no vio que dos lechuzas se le acercaban. Le dieron un pequeño picotazo en el pie para que despertara y llamar su atención.

"Vaya." Hermione se sorprendió al verlas. Cogió los dos pergaminos y luego se fueron sin esperar nada a cambio. "¿Quiénes serán?" No había remitente en ninguna de las dos. Abrió la primera y se sorprendió. Era un estilo parecido a la que había recibido junto a una rosa.

'_Hola preciosa._

_Estuviste genial en el partido los dejaste a todos con la boca abierta. Suerte en los próximos partidos._'

Hermione no se lo creía. ¿Quién diablos era aquella persona? Cogió el segundo pergamino y lo leyó dejando de lado el otro.

'_Jamás quise hacerte sufrir, espero que lo entiendas' Recuerda tú profecía, amigo enemigo, enemigo amigo.'_

Hermione se quedó paralizada. N sabía si permanecían a la misma persona o a una diferente. Lo que la atormentaba era que ¿quién podía saber aquello? ¿Quién era la persona que se lo decía en la carta? ¿Quién? A Hermione solo le vino un nombre a la mente. Draco Malfoy. Se miraba las dos cartas sin tener respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

"¿Descansando?" Hermione alzó la mirada de las cartas y giró la cabeza lentamente para ver aquella persona.

"¡Tú!" Hermione se levantó de golpe y lo encaró.

"¿Y ahora que te ocurre? Vengo en son de paz." Malfoy ya no conocía a Hermione Granger estaba totalmente diferente. Sus reacciones, sus nuevas cualidades, su aspecto, su carácter, no era la endeble y frágil come libros, era otra totalmente diferente.

"¿Tú me has enviado esto verdad?" Le enseñó la última carta que había abierto.

"¿Qué?" Malfoy cogió la carta y la leyó. "Lo siento pero no tengo ni idea de esto." Volvió a entregársela.

"Venga Malfoy, no me vengas con niñezes, ¿quién sino tu sabría esto? Venga dímelo." Le agitó la carta en sus narices por no agitarlo a él.

"No tengo ni idea, yo desde luego que no." Se la miró, aquella mirada le sacaba de sus casillas, le encantaba verle los ojos brillantes de rabia. "¿No te has parado a pensar que puede ser la misma persona?" Malfoy levantó las cejas como si hubiera dado en el clavo.

"Eso…eso…" Hermione agachó la cabeza. "…es imposible…desapareció…" Apartó su mirada y miró al lago con aire melancólico.

"Eso es lo que tu crees." Hermione levantó la mirada y miró a Malfoy.

"¿Qué…qué quieres decir?" Frunció el cejo no muy convencida de lo que creía.

"Que eso es lo que tu te has limitado a aceptar pero no es la realidad." Malfoy le dio la espalda.

"Espera, a mí no me des la espalda." Se tapó la cara pero reunió el valor suficiente para volverlo a mirar.

'_No debería haberlo hecho' _

"¿Y se puede saber porque no?" Malfoy se giró en tono de superioridad fulminándola con la mirada.

"Porque al igual que tu tengo mi orgullo." Y avanzó hasta él.

"¿Así?" Malfoy se divertía.

"Sí, y ahora dime porque me has dicho eso y no me vengas con tonterías." A Hermione se la veía un poco furiosa.

"Ya te lo dije, eso es miedo." Frunció el cejo negando.

"No es verdad." Hermione no aceptaba lo que decía Malfoy aunque tuviera algo de razón.

"Sí que lo es, pero es un miedo diferente, hay otros miedos, como por ejemplo…este." Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y en un momento la cogió por la cintura y la acercó hasta pocos centímetros de su cara. A Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. "Lo ves." Sonrió al ver la cara de exceptuación que tenía.

"No tengo miedo y haz el favor de soltarme." Malfoy seguía cogiéndola fuerte.

"Lo ves existen otros miedos." Intentaba que sus ojos se cruzaran de nuevo.

"¡Tu sueñas! Suéltame de una vez." Al fin ambas miradas se encontraron. Una pedía respuestas y gritaba desesperación mientras la otra exigía realidad implorando la verdad.

"Te lo dije hay otros miedos." Malfoy se le acercaba ambos sin dejar de mirarse.

Hermione levantó la mano pero Malfoy se la detuvo. L había echo por instinto pero sabía que eso no era lo que quería hacer, aunque tuviera sus dudas.

"No me subestimes no soy como las demás chicas. No vuelvas ha hacerlo, ni siquiera intentarlo." Ambas manos seguían alzadas.

"Te digo lo mismo, a mí tampoco se me subestimes, no soy como los demás y lo has comprobado." Malfoy le dejó ir primero la mano y luego de la cintura.

Hermione se alejó dirección al estadio mientras era seguida por dos miradas en la lejanía.

La gente empezaba a sentarse de nuevo para ver la segunda parte. Ron divisó a Hermione y la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta a consecuencia del alboroto que formaba la gente. Corrió para alcanzarla pero al quedarle cinco metros fue como si la gente se la hubiera engullido porque desapareció. La busco con la mirada pero no nada.

"¡MIERDA!" Pataleó al aire y se fue hacía las gradas junto a Harry.

Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Ya he vuelto!!!

Por fin pude terminar este capitulo!!! Primero pensé en haceros esperar UN POCO MÁS… pero me arrepentí y lo hice lo mejor posible. xP

Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que hay algunos enigmas entre medio, me gustaría que me los comentarais y poderos responder en el siguiente ffic.

Bufff… no sabéis lo que me costo que los partidos fueran diferentes y poder dar un poco más de emoción y 'espectáculo'

Bueno espero que no os enfadéis si ahora tardo un poquito más con el siguiente capitulo pero es que tengo muchas ideas desordenadas, poco tiempo y una historia nueva en proceso…

Muchas gracias a todos/as aquellas que enviáis reviews o leéis mi FF.

Por último os dejo con algunos diálogos del siguiente capitulo.

'_No ha cambiado nada des de entonces. A mejorado.' _

"_Te gusta el riesgo ¿verdad?"_

"_No puede ser." Jess se levantó y no daba crédito a esa jugada, solo la había visto una vez y no era precisamente en aquel momento._

_Dio dos pasos y volvió a pararse. Cerró los ojos y se giró para volverlo a mirar, entonces…lo besó. _

"_Olvida lo que te he dicho… lo que ha sucedido…olvídame…" Le dio la espalda y se fue hacía la puerta. _

'_¿Por qué no me atrevo a abrirlo?_

"_Eso es lo de menos. Porque sus movimientos no se aprenden en un club de entrenamiento sino por ti mismo y en la calle."_

Se que es poco pero sino os daré más pistas de lo debido y quisiera que la magia fuera más adelante… ;P

Besos para todo el mundo!!!!

Recuerden!!!!

Espero MUXOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	12. Segunda Ronda

**12. **_**Segunda Ronda**_

"Bienvenidos de nuevo a la segunda ronda de estas actividades." La gente aplaudió con entusiasmo. "Bien, recordemos, la cosa esta de la siguiente manera…" Se izo una pequeña pausa y en seguida Dumbledore dio paso a los resultados anteriores. "Jenys contra Querit, cero a uno. Andrew contra Rufnius, cero a uno. Nick contra Jen, cero a uno. Hermione contra Wen, uno a cero y por último un empate Jess contra Draco, uno a uno." Hubo aplausos dedicados a todos los jugadores. "Para terminar…" Dumbledores se miró primero a todo el público y luego a los jugadores. "En esta ronda se determinaran los finalistas. Bien a que esperamos, que empiece el juego." Dumbledore se levantó y dejó paso al profesor Grey.

"Muy bien, el primer partido que se disputara será…" Abrió un sobre y lo leyó en voz alta. "Jenys Fretrwa contra Jess Ferwon." Hubo aplausos y silbidos de emoción.

"Suerte Jess." Hermione le dio un besó en la mejilla mientras que Nick le daba la mano.

"Gracias." Jess se encaminó al centro del campo. "Suerte." Jess extendió la mano a Jenys y esta la aceptó.

"Igualmente." La pelota avanzó hasta ellos y como era de esperar, como lo partidos anteriores, la pelota se elevó provocando que los dos jugadores saltaran a por ella.

Jenys la cogió antes y al tocar el suelo no espero nada y se fue directa al tablero pero no tubo en cuenta a Jess. Este aprovechando que había llevado la pelota hasta el tablero se la arrebató y aprovechando la confusión de ella encestó sin más.

Jess volvió a pasarle la pelota a Jenys pero no sabia que hacer cuando se adentró en el campo quiso engañar a Jess haciendo ver que encestaría pero no le funcionó, Jess sabía jugar muy bien así que volvió a quitársela y encesto de nuevo.

Nadie se creía la rapidez en la que había terminado el partido. Cuando la gente volvió en sí aplaudió con muchísimo entusiasmo.

Se dieron la mano y fueron a sentarse junto a los demás participantes.

"Felicidades." Hermione lo abrazó.

"Muchas gracias. A ver que haces tú."

"¿Es que lo dudas?" Sonrieron.

"El próximo partido será…" Grey leyó de nuevo los dos participantes. "Andrew Jony contra Querit Zek." Los dos se levantaron acompañados por los aplausos del público.

"¿Preparado?"

"Lo mismo digo."

La pelota se alzó dando paso al juego. Querit la consiguió primero. Votó tres veces y avanzó hasta el tablero haciendo grandes zancadas y a la vez doblando a Andrew. Al llegar saltaron los dos pero Querit fue más listo y en vez de pasarla por arriba paso el brazo por debajo de Andrew y encestó.

Una gran ovación por parte del público se alzó por Querit.

Querit pasó la pelota a Andrew quien le tocaba intentarlo de nuevo. Andrew no esperó, se lanzó hacía Querit esquivándolo a la perfección pero al lanzar la pelota reboto dando la oportunidad a Querit para encestar de nuevo.

"Bien jugado." Querit le extendió la mano a Andrew quien la recibió amablemente.

"Gracias tu tampoco has estado mal." Se dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda y se fueron hacía el banco.

"Bien, tercer partido de esta segunda ronda…" El profesor Grey leyó el papel que sostenía entre sus manos. "Nick Troy y Draco Malfoy." Al leer los dos nombres el ambiente empezó a caldearse. Los Gryffindors gritaban con mucho ánimo pero no eran los únicos, los Slytherins no se quedaban atrás con sus gritos y ánimos.

Nick se levantó acompañado de una palmada de Jess en la espalda y una buena suerte de Hermione.

Malfoy no le quitaba ojo a Hermione no sabía concretamente porque pero deseaba que le deseara la mayor suerte en el mundo y tenerla a su lado. Pasó por su lado mirándola de reojo pero ella se percató y se estremeció al notar su mirada.

"Que de comienzo el partido." Susurró Malfoy a Nick.

"Lo lamentarás."

"Ja." Dijo él sarcástico.

Como era de esperar la pelota llegó hasta ellos rodando y se alzó. En aquel momento la gente contuvo la respiración. Aquel partido se trataba más que una simple actividad, era un Gryffindor contra un Slytherin, León contra Serpiente, el orgullo enfrentándose.

Los dos tenían buena potencia de piernas, reflejos y buen físico, era difícil decir quien de los dos podría ganar.

"Será interesante." Jess guiñó un ojo a Hermione. "Los dos quieren ganar y se les ve espíritu de lucha y orgullo."

"Ya te lo dije, Gryffindor y Slytherin será siempre un espectáculo. Nunca se acabara esa rivalidad." Hermione suspiró al pensar en cierto chico antes de empezar la escuela, quien había demostrado su parte algo oculta.

Nick consiguió la pelota, dando paso al partido y la acción.

"Venga." Susurró Nick para si mismo.

Avanzó lentamente hasta Malfoy, le quedaban dos metros y sus movimientos empezaron a hacerse más rápidos y precisos. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos se aceleró hasta Malfoy, pero este también era rápido y le bloqueo el paso.

Llevaban unos segundos luchando uno para entrar y otro para que no entrara.

"Esta consiguiendo ponerlo nervioso." Hermione se miró a Nick preocupada. Él era un chico bastante impulsivo y no le gustaba nada la presión.

"Ahora" Jen susurró las palabras como si las predeciera pues Malfoy le entró y consiguió arrebatarle la pelota. Ahora Malfoy sonreía con la pelota en la mano.

"Me toca." Le dijo a Nick. Este se colocó y espero a Malfoy.

A Malfoy le ocurrió lo mismo. Nick lo bloqueaba muy bien impidiendo el tiro a Malfoy. Malfoy se alzó para encestar pero Nick no reaccionó y no creyó que fuera a lanzar por encima de él pero Malfoy lo tenía bien estudiado y lanzó por encima de él. Se pudo notar como la gente retenía la respiración. Cuando la pelota entró un sonido ensordecedor surgió de las gradas.

"Tres minutos, ¿serán suficientes?" Malfoy se giró y se miró a Nick.

Nick no se contenía de la rabia. Sus puños estaban cerrados y se clavaba las uñas y su mirada desprendía rabia y furia. Tenía que ganar aquel Slyherin fuera como fuera. Se miró a Hermione y a Jess. Los dos lo miraban trasmitiéndole ánimo y confianza. Se relajó y tomó la pelota entre las manos.

'_Tres minutos_' Se susurró para sí mismo.

Empezó a botar la pelota y se fue directo a la canasta siempre procurando los pasos de Malfoy y perfeccionando los suyos.

"Demasiado." Hermione se miró a Jen y algo molesta se levantó y se puso delante de Jen.

"¿Podrías parar de decir tus comentarios en voz alta para que la gente se enteré? Por favor."

"Vaya…la mosquita muerta…mujer…si me lo pides así a lo mejor lo haga." Jen se la miró divertido mientras que ella volvía a su sitió algo molesta.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Nada, solamente es que ese tío me saca de quicio." Y se cruzó de piernas y brazos.

"No lo harás." Nick se lo miró intrigado y al levantar la mirada para lanzar Malfoy se había detenido justo en frente de él impidiéndole el lanzamiento. Soltó la pelota como pudo y en esos momentos sonó un silbido.

Nick se miró la pelota suplicando que entrara.

Malfoy por lo contrario se la miró y luego sonrió, era imposible que entrara, la había rozado con el dedo índice.

Todos miraban la pelota, rebotó y salió hacía fuera. Primero hubo un gran silencio pero una gran ovación de Slytherins y abucheos de los Gryffindors rompió el silencio.

"Mierda." Rechisto entre dientes.

"Por los pelos." Malfoy le sonrió.

"¿La has tocado verdad?"

"Simplemente rozado." Y se dirigió a los bancos.

Malfoy pasó enfrente de Hermione mirándola de reojo pero ella ni siquiera lo vio estaba conversando con Jess. Nick se sentó al lado de Hermione resignado pero ella y Jess lo intentaron animar, consiguieron que sonriera.

"Ánimos ¿de acuerdo?" Hermione lo abrazó. Nick solamente se limitó a encogerse de brazos y parpadear.

"Bien." Las gradas se inundaron de un silencio para dar paso a la voz del profesor Grey. "Penúltimo partido que se disputara en esta segunda ronda que limitara las calificaciones será…" Abrió un sobre pausadamente y una vez tubo el papel fuera lo leyó. "Hermione Granger contra Rufnius Wertins."

Una gran oleada de aplausos, silbidos y gritos surgieron de las gradas.

"Ya era hora." Rufnius se levantó y se dirigió a la pista sin ningún ánimo por parte de sus compañeros.

"Ten cuidado Herms." Jess le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Gánalo por mí Hermione." Nick le dio la mano.

"Tranquilos chicos será cantar y coser." Hermione se dirigió a la pista tranquilamente.

"¿Preparada monada?" Rufnius se puso en posición.

"Más de lo que piensas y…" Puso la cara más sensual que pudo. "No vuelvas a llamarme monada."

Rufnius solo sonrió.

'_Como la toque le parto la cara_.' Malfoy no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento pues él ya le había advertido a Hermione que tuviera cuidado con él.

La pelota se acercó y una vez colocada en medio de los dos se elevó.

Rufnius saltó para cogerla pero Hermione ni siquiera hizo el intento de saltar.

La gente de las gradas no se creía lo que había sucedido.

"Vaya…" Jess nunca había visto eso. Realmente para que hubiera echo eso tendría que tener mucha confianza en sí misma y saber muy bien lo que quería hacer.

"Pensaba que eras más juguetona." Rufnius botaba tranquilamente la pelota.

"Basta de charla y al grano." Hermione antes de terminar la frase se lanzó hacía él sorprendiendo a él y a los demás.

Rufnius reaccionó a tiempo y con un ágil movimiento desplazó la pelota para que no la tocara. Este sonrió y se dirigió hacía la canasta.

'_Ni te lo creas que te voy a dejar_.' Hermione corrió hacía él bloqueándole el paso.

Observó sus movimientos. Ágiles y rápidos pero faltaba más control sobre la pelota. Esperó a que volviera a botar la pelota y en ese momento aprovechó para rozarla y quitarle la pelota de su control.

Aplausos y silbidos surgieron de las gradas.

"Esto va estar entretenido." Ahora era Rufnius a quien le tocaba defender y bloquearla.

Hermione se miró a Rufnius y sonrió. A él no se le escapó ver aquella sonrisa.

'_No ha cambiado nada des de entonces. A mejorado.' _

Entre las gradas se confundía una persona que pasaba desapercibida por todos pero que corría el riesgo de descubrirse por una simple mirada.

Hermione botó tranquilamente la pelota. Miró a Rufnius quien la miraba sonriendo. Hermione captó en sus movimientos que la dirigiría hacia la derecha pero su punto fuerte era entrar por la izquierda.

Corrió hacia él mientras en las gradas se contenía la respiración.

Efectivamente, Rufnius le marcó la derecha pero con un ágil giro y controlando la pelota se fue hacia la izquierda.

Malfoy no se lo pudo creer al igual que muchos. Era muy ágil y su control sobre la pelota era estupendo por no decir perfecto.

Hermione se colocó debajo la canasta con Rufnius detrás. En el momento que saltaba Rufnius también lo hacía. Este le izo un tapón perfecto y le quitó la pelota lanzándola hacia arriba. Hermione cayó al suelo de pie junto a Rufnius.

"Buena jugada."

"Aún no ha terminado." Rufnius no entendió el sentido de aquella frase.

Hermione saltó de repente e izo un mate espectacular.

Todos gritaban su nombre exceptuando los Slytherins que la silbaban y abucheaban.

"Te gusta el riesgo ¿verdad?"

"No lo sabes bien." Hermione se dirigió a buscar la pelota y se la entregó. "Ahora te toca a ti."

"Vamos a jugar un rato entonces." Rufnius se fue al centro del campo botó la pelota varias veces y fue directo a Hermione.

Le daba giros alrededor, le pasaba la pelota entre sus piernas y sus movimientos eran rápidos.

"No esta mal, pero ¿quieres impresionarme solo con esto?" Hermione sonrió algo maquiavélica, acción que provocó en Rufnius algo de rabia.

"Ahora verás." Le dio un último giró y se fue hacía la canasta. Saltó para encestar y una vez estaba la pelota en el aire, Hermione saltó.

"No lo conseguirás."

"No puede ser." Jess se levantó y no daba crédito a esa jugada, solo la había visto una vez y no era precisamente en aquel momento.

Malfoy se quedó mirando a Jess, quien tenía la piel blanca y los ojos desorbitados y luego miró a Hermione.

"Te lo crees tú." Cogió la pelota y encestó de espaldas colgándose de la cesta y tambaleándose un poco, segundos después saltó al suelo.

Un silbido rompió el silencio que se había instalado en las gradas y en la pista y surgió una gran ovación para Hermione.

Estaba feliz. Había conseguido aquella jugada que tanto tiempo le había costado y su nombre pronunciado por centenares de personas le inundó de gran felicidad. Se giró hacía las gradas y sonrió ampliamente.

"Gran partido." Hermione extendió la mano a Rufnius en señal de gratitud.

Él simplemente se limito a estrecharla y se dirigió a los bancos seguido de Hermione.

"Bien último y definitivo de esta segunda ronda donde se calificaran quien pasa a la final. Bien este partido jugaran." El profesor Grey abrió el sobre y pronunció los nombres. "Jen Gretwen contra Wen Lairs."

En el banco de los jugadores se levantaron los dos cada uno pensando en la victoria aunque solo uno se veía confiado.

"Esto va a ser rápido." Murmuró Jen.

"¿Qué tal tu experiencia con la Gryffindor?" Malfoy sonrió. Sabia que aquello no le había echo ninguna gracia, derrotado por Gryffindor y para colmo nada más y nada menos que por Hermione Granger, una chica.

"Jamás he visto algo parecido, parece ser que esconde más de lo que aparenta." Rufnius la miró de reojo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo físico y sonreía ampliamente.

Como era de esperar, la pelota avanzó hasta ellos y se elevó dando comienzo al partido. Saltaron los dos y por sorpresa de Jess, Wen fue quien la cogió.

"La ha cogido por que Jen se lo ha permitido."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hermione miró el partido y vio a Wen en posesión de la pelota.

"Que Jen debe tener una jugada ya pensada por eso a permitido darle la pelota. No quiere cansarse."

"Será…" Hermione se calló y fijo su atención en el partido.

"Empiezas." Jen se colocó y esperó.

"Tu lo has dicho." Wen no se lo pensó dos veces corrió dirección a la canasta.

"Piensa antes de hacer."

A Wen se le grabaron las palabras en la cabeza y Jen aprovechó un despiste de este para quitarle la pelota y encestar. Wen reaccionó tarde y la pelota ya había entrado.

"Mierda."

"Te lo dije." Jess miró a Hermione. Ella estaba fija mirando el partido, analizaba todos los movimientos de Jen.

"¿Jen juega en algún barrio?"

"¿Cómo lo has sabido? Aunque también juega en el club de Werstensis."

"Eso es lo de menos. Porque sus movimientos no se aprenden en un club de entrenamiento sino por ti mismo y en la calle."

Jess se quedó petrificado al oír sus conclusiones.

"Nada no me hagas caso." Sonrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en la pista.

'_¿Podría ser que fuera ella?..._' Jess la miró unos segundos más e imitó a Hermione.

"Te vuelve a tocar." Jen le pasó la pelota para que volviera a intentarlo.

Wen botó la pelota y pensó que su mejor jugada era la de despistar con los pies. Se fue hacía Jen y se paró frente a él. Botó la pelota y se la pasó por entre las piernas. Así estuvo durante unos segundos cuando de repente pasó la pelota por ente las piernas y corrió hacia la cesta.

"No ha estado mal, pero no es suficiente." Jen se paró y esperó a Wen para que lanzara.

"Ahora verás." Wen saltó y lanzó la pelota parecía entrar pero Jen saltó y la cogió.

"Te lo dije." Se dio la vuelta y encestó.

Muchos aplausos dedicados a Jen surgieron de las gradas acompañados de un silbido dando fin al partido.

Los dos se dirigieron al banco sin darse la mano ni nada parecido.

"Bien señores." McGonagall se levantó. "Se ha finalizado la segunda ronda y con ella han quedado clasificados cinco jugadores. Pero antes los resultados." McGonagall cogió un papel y lo leyó. "Jenys contra Jess cero a uno, Andrew contra Querit cero a uno, Nick contra Draco cero a uno, Hermione contra Rufnius uno a cero y por último Jen contra Wen uno a cero. Estos han sido los resultados." Hubo aplausos por parte de todos. "La clasificación..." McGonagall se paró y esperó que los aplausos cedieran. "…queda así, los cinco jugadores que participaran son Ravenclaw Querit Zek, Gryffindor Hermione Granger, Slytherin Draco Malfoy y Werstensis Jen Gretwen y Jess Ferwon." Aplausos y silbidos fueron dedicados a estos cinco. "Después de la comida se realizara la final, por lo tanto descansad y preparaos para esta tarde que dará lugar a las 5 de la tarde. Muchas gracias." La gente fue levantándose poco a poco y las gradas se iban vaciando.

Hermione se junto con Jess y esperó a los demás.

"Me sorprendiste."

"Gracias a mí también tu juego." Hermione estaba algo cansada.

"Por cierto, esa jugada por casualidad, ¿tu eres…" Jess estaba muy serio pero no pudo terminar, Josh aparecía por detrás de Hermione.

"¡EY!" Josh cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la estrechó mientras que a Jess le daba la mano. "¡Estuviste fabulosa!"

"¡Maravillosa!" Rek llegaba junto a los demás.

"Muchas gracias por vuestros elogios chicos, pero me costó un poco."

"Pues eso lo dirás tu porque lo que es a nosotros lo vimos como si lo tuvieras por las manos." Alex sonrió amistosamente.

"¿Vamos entrando?" Jess señaló el castillo.

El grupo se puso en marcha hacía el castillo. Hermione conversaba con Jess sobre todas las jugadas y el estilo de cada uno y sobretodo de la final.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta Hermione habló en alto.

"Yo voy a darme una ducha refrescante, quiero relajarme un poco y asearme. Nos vemos en la comida ¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien te esperaremos en la mesa. Tu tranquila y ves a relajarte." Rek cerró la manó y levantó el pulgar en señal de entendimiento.

"Yo también voy a ir a ducharme nos vemos chicos." Jess corrió un poco para alcanzar a Hermione.

"Aun te quedan energías."

"Algo me queda. ¿Dónde vas?"

"Yo también quiero una ducha." Sonrió.

El trayecto fue muy corto.

"Yo me voy por aquí, no voy a la torre de Gryffindor."

"Esta bien nos vemos luego." Le dio dos besos y se fue hacía la torre nueva.

Llegó a la torre de Premios Anuales y Prefectos y entró.

Hermione subió a su dormitorio y por alivio suyo vio que todo ya estaba arreglado y en orden y el baño funcionaba a la perfección.

Cogió una toalla y entró en el cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y conjuro un hechizo para escuchar música. Llenó la bañera de agua, cogió la botellita de _Aroma Eucáliptus_ y la echó en el agua. Al adentrarse en el agua notó como se relajaba.

Se quedó unos diez minutos. Se enjuagó y se enrolló una toalla alrededor. El espejo se había empañado por el vaho pero le dio igual. Se peino a ciegas y cuando hubo terminado con un conjuro hechizo el espejo para que no se empañara.

"¡MALFOY!" Se giró de golpe con un buen susto. Al levantar la mirada y mirarse en el espejo vio a Malfoy apoyado en la puerta cerrada y con una toalla alrededor de su cadera. "¿Qué diablos haces aquí y así?" Hermione estaba bastante colorada, estaba en una situación bastante incómoda.

Ella estaba envuelta en una toalla corta por lo que había deducido para ese encuentro, recién salida de la ducha y él estaba igual, una toalla envuelta en su cintura no muy grande tampoco, pues le quedaba un palmo y algo más hasta que le llegara a la rodilla, desnudo pero él sin ducharse.

"Mira tenía ganas de andar desnudo y decidí venir a verte así, no te digo…"

"En serio, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Pues que voy a querer, ducharme." Malfoy se había separado de la puerta y se acercaba a Hermione, quien iba hacía atrás.

"Tú ya tienes tu cuarto de baño."

"Pero ahora soy yo el que tiene problemas, ¿te suena de lago eso?" Sonreía, pues sabía como estaba ella.

"Pero eso no te da derecho a entrar como te de la gana, antes se llama." Le reprochó.

"Cierto, y lo hice pero no me oíste y antes de morirme de frío prefería entrar a esperar tu respuesta, a demás tampoco las tenía todas de que estuvieras aquí."

"Bueno pero…" Hermione cada vez estaba más sonrojada y nerviosa, ver a Malfoy así, en las mismas circunstancias no acababa de asimilarlo.

"¿Te ocurre algo? Tienes dificultades para hablar." Malfoy se iba acercando a Hermione mientras por dentro una sonrisa de satisfacción inundaba su mente.

"Estoy…estoy perfectamente." Hermione pisó el agua que se había derramado anteriormente cuando había entrado en la bañera.

"Resbalarás." Lo dijo con tanta calma que ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijo, estaba concentrada en su conciencia.

"No…" No terminó la frase pues resbalaba con el agua del suelo. Malfoy extendió el brazo y la cogió por la mano tirando de ella hasta chocar uno contra uno.

"Resbalaste."

"Sí…gracias." Alzó la cabeza y lo miró ahora sin miedo.

Estaba bella, simplemente con la toalla y el pelo mojado daba más de lo que podía imaginar. Temblaba pero no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué.

No sabía como aquel chico podía ser tan diferente en tantas ocasiones….Se le veía tan vulgar, sin ropa, en aquella situación.

Hermione se separó de él, lo miró unos segundos más y le dio la espalda para irse.

Seguía observándola, no quería, no quería que se fuera así como así.

Dio dos pasos y volvió a pararse. Cerró los ojos y se giró para volverlo a mirar, entonces…lo besó.

Vio como salió corriendo hacia él y lo besó sin saber ningún motivo, ninguna razón evidente para hacerlo pero lo hizo.

Lo estaba besando.

La estaba besando.

Los dos casi desnudos. Sin pensar en nada. Sin una razón, se besaban.

Estaban fundidos en un abrazo. Él la rodeaba con sus brazos, una mano en la espalda y otra en la cintura. Ella lo rodeaba con fuerza, podía notar el tacto de su piel en la espalda.

Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella. En reacción, ella colocó las suyas en su torso y luego se separó. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y susurró.

"Ayúdame. Se que eres el único." Seguían en la misma posición.

Silencio.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de todo el cuarto solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos.

Él se quedó cayado sin saber como responder, ni siquiera una burla.

Los segundos pasaban.

Hermione seguía en la misma posición sin moverse. Malfoy la sujetaba de la cintura sin dejarla ir y analizaba las palabras dichas por aquella castaña Gryffindor.

Era la segunda vez que la oía decir ayúdame pero esta vez era diferente, ahora estaba completamente consciente de lo que había dicho y esperaba respuesta.

"Por favor." Empezó a sollozar.

Malfoy notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba. No sabía como decirlo pero al final pudo hablar.

"¿A que te refieres?" Malfoy la separó a pesar de lo que le costaba hacerlo.

"Lo que oyes ayúdame. Ya no se como ir hacía adelante, solo se ir hacía atrás, hacía el pasado." Hermione no quería levantar la mirada para verlo.

"Pero… ¿y yo que ganó?" _'Imbécil ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?' _

Hermione levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con expresión de dolor.

"Olvida lo que te he dicho… lo que ha sucedido…olvídame…" Le dio la espalda y se fue hacía la puerta.

Malfoy levantó el brazo para cogerla pero algo en su conciencia le gritó que no lo hiciera. Bajo el brazo dejando que se marchara.

Hermione estaba apoyada en la puerta con la cabeza gacha mientras intentaba calmar el llanto.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo he sido capaz?" Se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró. "Greg…Greg…" Susurraba su nombre.

"No la entiendo." Malfoy se adentró en el baño e intento olvidarse de todo, pero no pudo, le venía constantemente la imagen de la Gryffindor abrazándole, besándole, y pidiéndole ayuda. Era imposible relajarse en aquella situación. Decidió salir del bañó nada más terminar de enjuagarse. Antes un baño era lo que mejor le relajaba y ahora ni tan solo un baño conseguía su propósito.

No esperaba verla pero no sabía como reaccionaría cuando estuviera de nuevo a solas.

Estaba completamente en silencio concentrada en mantener su fortaleza cuando escuchó como salía del baño. Se secó el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado y fue hacia su cama.

Allí tenia la ropa limpia y bien colocada y al lado había la de Malfoy. Estaba limpia y olía muy bien, seguramente era la misma fragancia que él desprendía. Se sonrojó al pensar aquello. Se secó y se volvió a vestir. Conjuro un hechizo para secarse el pelo y al igual que había echo antes se izo una coleta alta. Se colocó una banda en la cabeza y salió de su habitación antes de que Malfoy la viera. No quería tener una conversación con él. Mientras bajaba las escaleras agudizó el oído y oyó como abría la puerta. Se apresuró un poco y salió de la torre.

Al girarse se llevó una gran sorpresa. Había un chico esperándola.

"Hola." Dijo ella algo tímida.

"Hola." Él en cambio se le notaba seguro. Era moreno y bastante alto, seguramente como Ron, los ojos oscuros y su piel era bastante morena.

"¿Te conozco?" Estaba extrañada, tenía curiosidad por saber quien era ese chico.

"La verdad es que no. Me llamo Fargeg Xerl." Se inclinó para darle dos besos.

"Yo soy Hermione Granger." Ella respondió a los dos besos.

"Ya se quien eres." Le guiñó un ojo. "Soy de Werstensis. Pero he llegado hoy." Hermione lo seguía observando. "Me dijeron que te entregara esto." Le extendió una pequeña carta de color azul.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" Hermione cogió el sobre muy extrañada.

"La verdad es que no lo supe reconocer." Y sonrió como si nada.

"Ah…esta bien eso." Sonrió al volverlo a mirar y aceptando el sobre, era bastante apuesto y al parecer agrtadable.

Se abrió el muro y Malfoy salió de la torre.

"¡MALFOY!" El chico se emocionó.

"¡FARG!" Los dos se dieron un abrazó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tío?"

"Ya ves, ¿Cómo tu por aquí?"

"No lo sabes, ya te dije que me trasladaba de colegio y mira quien lo diría."

"Pues sí. ¿Cómo es que has llegado hoy?"

"Tuve algunos problemas y asuntos, ya sabes."

"Encantada de conocerte Fargeg, adiós." Al parecer ambos se habían olvidado de su presencia aunque ella notó una cierta curiosidad por aquel chico que le brindaba aquella confianza a Malfoy.

"Adiós Hermione, a por cierto, juegas muy bien."

"Gracias." Hermione se miró a Fargeg y luego miró unos segundos a Malfoy, estaba muy serio y la miraba como si quisiera interrogarla de algo. Necesitaba salir de allí e ir algún sitio para entretenerse y mientras se alejaba escuchaba como los dos estaban hablando animadamente. Alzó la mano y se miró aquel sobre.

'_¿De quien sería?_' Se preguntaba mientras le daba vueltas. Estaba delante de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

"Vaya no me di cuenta." Las puertas se abrieron y entró. Nada más entrar, toda la mesa de Gryffindor se puso en pie y empezaron a aplaudirla. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero sacó el valor suficiente, para algo era Gryffindor, y se encaminó a su sitio.

"¡Enhorabuena Hermione!" Le decía Ron.

"¡Felicidades!"

"¡Genial!" Todos los Gryffindors la felicitaban por su actuación aunque aún no hubiera ganado.

"Muchas gracias." Se le escaparon dos lágrimas que las limpió tan rápido como pudo pero no fueron desapercibidas por los Gryffindors quienes volvieron a aplaudirla.

Malfoy cuando entró vio aquella escena. Le hubiera gustado mezclarse entre ellos y actuar como ellos y felicitarla. Pero aquello era algo imposible. Se sentía extraño.

'_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué me pasa? Es absurdo pensar en eso…'_ Su respuesta era clara, la envidiaba.

Todas aquellas personas eran sus amigos, la cuidaban, la alegraban,…Tenía amigos y amigos de confianza. Era eso. Él también. Él también quería tener amigos, que hicieran exactamente lo que le hacían a ella, pero eso era algo imposible de pedir era igual como si le pidieran que fuera amigo de Potter y su amigo el Weasley y además eran Slytherins, personas frías que dentro de poco se harían mortífagos y gentuza como esa la harían desaparecer, entonces… ¿por qué soñar con algo que desaparecerá? Dejó de pensar en eso y se dirigió a su mesa con Fregeg. Allí muchos se alegraron de verlo y se sentó al lado de Jen.

Hermione cuando pudo sentarse empezó a hablar animadamente con todos.

Dumbledore se levantó. Todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a contar.

"Bien, os felicito a todos. Tanto participantes como espectadores. Espero que nuestros jugadores y jugadora." Se miró a Hermione y la gente le aplaudió. Hermione se puso colorada y solamente sonrió.

"Recobren fuerzas para el gran final. Así que…aproveche." Los platos aparecieron llenos de comida y la gente muy animada empezó a servirse.

"Que bien manzana rellena." Rek se sirvió tres. "Es que no se lo que les hacen pero aquí están buenísimas." Todos rieron el comentario.

La comida estaba muy animada. Harry y Ginny no paraban de hablar y reír. Jess, Rek, Alex, y los demás discutían en broma y Dean, Seamus junto a Neville, hablaban con Parvati y Lavender. Ron hablaba con Rew de quidditch y ajedrez. La verdad es que se sentía muy bien rodeada de todas aquellas personas. Daría su vida por protegerlas, eran su familia.

"¡Oye Herms! ¿Con quien crees que vas a jugar?" Dean como siempre intentaba curiosear.

"La verdad no lo sé…aunque me daría miedo jugar contra…" Hubo un silencio y Hermione se miró a todos los que la escuchaban. "Con Jess." Sonrió.

"¡Oh venga Herms!" Josh se puso a reír. "Jess sería capaz de dejarse perder por ti." Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

"¡Josh eso no a tenido gracia!" Estaba un poco molesto y sonrojado.

"¿De veras?" Josh no podía dejar de reírse.

"Ahora en serio Herms."

"Supongo que me tocara con Jen o Malfoy, ya sabéis como es Dumbledore."

"Tienes razón, seguramente intenta hacer alguna cosa para Gryffindor- Slytherin aunque ya lo haya hecho."

La comida concluyo muy rápida pues en momentos de diversión tiempo es lo que falta.

"Disculpadme chicos pero quiero descansar un poco antes de la final." Dejó los cubiertos encima el plato.

"Claro no te preocupes, ya te esperaremos." Rek le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos luego." Se giró pero Ron la detuvo.

"Se te ha caído esto." Le levantó el sobre azul y se lo entregó.

"Gracias Ron." Hermione se dirigió a la salida seguida por tres miradas nada más y nada menos que masculinas.

De nuevo se dirigía a la Torre de Premios Anuales. No tendría que preocuparse de miradas curiosas ni de halagos como le había ocurrido en la comida, tendría tranquilidad y no oiría nada ni nadie. Andaba tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras observaba el sobre.

'_¿Por qué no me atrevo a abrirlo?'_ Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza. Llegó a la Torre de Premios Anuales. Se quedó unos segundos delante de ella y al final entró.

Todo estaba igual. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Encima su cama habían dos toallas en una había su H y G grabadas y en la otra una D y M, era inconfundible, era de Malfoy, seguramente los elfos la habían encontrado allí y al limpiarla también la dejaron allí era extraño que se equivocaran pero errar estaba en los seres vivos. Respiró hondo y la cogió.

En un momento le vino su fragancia a su olfato. Era irresistible, la verdad no le sorprendía que hiciera tal efecto en las chicas. Bajó las escaleras, cruzó la sala y subió las escaleras siguientes.

Pensó en dejarle la toalla delante la puerta pero luego recapacito y como a ella no le hubiera gustado se arriesgo a entrar y dejarla donde le correspondía.

Al abrir la puerta se sintió reconfortada. Su aroma estaba por todas partes. Avanzó despacio hasta su cama y dejó su toalla encima la cama. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Se giró para marcharse pero se detuvo de golpe.

"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" Malfoy entraba por la puerta, seguramente no había visto nada de lo que había hecho solo en el momento y lugar inadecuado pensaría.

"Nada, solo vine a dejarte la toalla."

"¿La toalla?" Malfoy avanzó un poco y se separó de la puerta.

"Sí, los elfos al encontrarla en mi cuarto se confundieron y al limpiarla también la dejaron allí y quise traértela, eso es todo, no te he tocado nada ni husmeado." Malfoy no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla.

Hermione decidió salir de allí pues no estaba en condiciones de hablar con él. Andó hacía la puerta bastante nerviosa y sin mirarlo, no sabía como lo estaba consiguiendo pero pasó por su lado sin decirle nada aunque él no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo. Se dio la vuelta y la cogió por el brazo.

"¿No me dices nada?" Observaba su pelo y espalda esperando que esta volteara para encontrar sus ojos.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Hermione seguía de espaldas a él, una simple mirada y la desmoronaría entera.

"No lo sé, eso lo debes saber tú." Malfoy seguía agarrándola del brazo pero sin saber el porque ella no le miraba.

"No tengo que decirte nada Malfoy así que suéltame por favor." Malfoy le obedeció sin más preámbulos y se alejó de ella. No sabía orque pero su conciencia le negaba cualquier intentó de insulto o algo ofensivo para ella. Vio como se quedaba en la puerta y respirando hondo durante unos segundos.

"Ya te dije…" Lo miró de reojo, sus ojos empezaron a brillar extrañamente. Malfoy la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sus oídos agudizados. "…que olvidaras todo y me olvidaras." Sin tiempo a reaccionar salió corriendo mientras lo último que veía era unos mechones ondular en el viento.

Desapareció.

Malfoy salió corriendo hacia la puerta pero ya no estaba. No se oían pasos, nada era como si hubiese desaparecido, solo una fragancia sostenida en el aire que poco a poco se mezclaba para desaparecer con el aire.


	13. Torbellino De Imágenes

**13. **_**Torbellino De Imágenes**_

No tardó ni dos segundos cuando bajó corriendo a la Sala pero no había rastro de ella. Se arriesgaba mucho pero decidió subir hasta su cuarto, algo lo impulsaba a saber que estaba ocurriendo y la mejor respuesta era preguntándoselo a ella y no comerse la cabeza pero al entrar todo estaba igual. No había rastro de la dueña del lugar.

"¿Dónde demonios esta?" Pataleó un armario y este se abrió.

Desprendía una luz azul intensa y en su interior había un recipiente que contenía como agua pero en su interior se veían imágenes de todo tipo.

'_Un pensadero…'_ Malfoy se quedó con la boca abierta. _'¿Cómo era posible que tuviera uno y allí?...'_ Aunque a decir verdad él mismo poseía uno en aquella torre también… Dudó si acercarse un poco o no pues sabía que si se acercaba más este lo absorbería y vería parte de sus sentimientos y causas. Pero seguramente descubriría el por qué le había pedido ayuda. Se podía decir que aquello era un lucha entre lo ético y lo moral.

"¡HARRY!" Ginny corría hacia él.

"¿Qué tal?"

"Te he estado buscando. Oye quería comentarte una cosa." Este la observaba tranquilamente haciendo enrojecer a la pelirroja aunque disimulándolo gracias a la pequeña carrera.

"Soy todo oídos." Se acercó y le posó la mano en la cintura mientras andaban.

"Verás, como Hermione esta muy cambiada y todo había pensado de que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade vayamos todos juntos y entre todos hagamos algo espectacular, para animarla." Sonreía dulcemente.

"¿Animarla por qué?" Harry estaba extrañado por lo que había dicho su novia.

"Es que hay veces que la veo muy apagada." Le dio un beso rápido en los labios esperando respuesta del moreno.

"Si tu lo dices es que es una buena idea." Este le dio otro beso. "Ahora vamos a buscar a los demás para ver la final que esta a punto de empezar." Ambos con una sonrisa en la cara se encaminaron hacia los terrenos.

"Es verdad venga vamos" Le cogió de la mano y anduvieron a paso ligero.

"Espero que gané Hermione." Dijo Harry con cariño.

"Yo también aunque ese Jess también tiene las de ganar."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Harry se puso celoso.

"Que también es muy bueno." Harry frunció un poco el cejo.

"¿Cómo que esta muy bueno?" Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Ginny lo paró en seco.

"No Harry, que es muy bueno, bueno en el sentido de jugar a básquet. ¿Cómo quieres que piense en otros chicos con lo que me ha costado conseguirte?"

"Ah… es verdad, que tonto." La cogió de la cintura y la besó. "Vamos a llegar tarde si no los buscamos pronto." Le susurró.

Ginny solo lo cogió de la mano y salieron los dos corriendo.

"¡Ron!" Rek y los demás venían corriendo dirección a él.

"Hola chicos…" Dijo un poco desanimado.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Le preguntó Alex.

"Si te ves diferente." Añadió Sean.

"Estoy bien solo estaba…" _'Pensando en ella. La dueña de mi sufrimiento. La dueña de mi amor. En Hermione._' Pensó. "Estaba pensando en mis cosas." Sonrió y se levantó. "¿Vamos a buscar a los demás?"

Ron les indicó el castillo y todos se dirigieron a él. Ron aun seguía pensando en como Josh, Jess y los demás se habían enfrentado a Zabbini y los demás Slytherins con palabras de artes oscuras. No acababa de confiar en ellos.

No había porque juzgarlos por las apariencias pero de lo que estaba seguro era que estar en Hogwarts, con futuros mortífagos, en la Orden del Fénix y con gente con conocimientos de Artes Oscuras le había abierto un sexto sentido. El de no dejarse llevar por las apariencias fueran buenas o malas y estar siempre alerta.

"Vaya…" Malfoy pudo distinguir algunas imágenes curiosas. "Esto no esta bien." Malfoy se acercó para adentrarlo otra vez en el armario pero al volver a mirarlo este lo engulló.

'_¡MIERDA!'_ Malfoy se maldecía todo lo que podía.

Aquello no le iba a sentar muy bien. Ver el pasado de Granger no era algo que le fascinara y sabía que no iba a ser algo muy agradable. Por otra parte tenía a la Hermione del presente, como se enterara que había entrado en su memoria no dudaría en hacer todo lo posible para maldecirlo e incluso echarlo de la escuela por husmear en un lugar privado.

Cerró los ojos por un momento intentando no marearse por aquel torbellino de imágenes que giraban a su alrededor.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba cayó boca arriba en algo blando pero rasposo. Al tocar y abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que había aparecido en una playa. Por el Sol que hacía y el tiempo seguramente era verano al medio día.

Miró a la izquierda y vio un montón de gente con tumbonas, toallas, neveras portátiles,…

'_Muggles en la playa un día de verano' _Pensó él pues no era de extrañar ya que Granger venia de familia muggle.

Entonces se giró a la derecha y para su sorpresa Grangere estaba tumbada en una toalla. Estaba bellísima. Estaba completamente tumbada encima la toalla exceptuando una pierna doblada. Su piel tenía un bronceado adecuado y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta. El bikini que llevaba era amarillo chillón y tonos naranjas y verdes, la parte de arriba iba atada al cuello.

'_Buf…no creí que estuviera así…'_ A Malfoy las hormonas de hombre se le empezaban a descontrolar con aquella visión aunque aquel pensamiento se esfumó rápido al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

"¡Hermione!" Un hombre la llamaba desde un chiringuito.

"¡Ya voy papa!" Se levantó y se fue hacia su padre.

Malfoy observó como andaba. Marcando sus pies con elegancia para asegurar el paso haciendo que su cintura se transformara y pareciera que andaba en una pasarela. Su visto se movió rápidamente a uno de los chicos que jugaba a voley playa pues se acercaba de espaldas.

"¡LA TENGO!" Corría hacía atrás sin mirar a sus espaldas.

"_¡CUIDADO!"_ Gritó fue más la reacción que el hecho. _'Es inútil nadie me oye…' _Se resignó y esperó a ver lo ocurrido.

El chico se giró en el momento justo para ver a Hermione unos centímetros detrás de él y Hermione de ver como en pocos segundos iba a haber un choque contra ella.

"¡VIGILA!" Le gritó él.

"¡AAAAHHH!" Hermione se cubrió la cara y esperó el impacto primero del chico y luego de la arena.

El chico reaccionó rápido y la cogió de manera que cuando cayó, quedó debajo de ella evitando que se diera un buen golpe y no aplastarla con su cuerpo.

"Vaya golpe. ¿Estás bien?" El chico seguía tumbado en la arena con Hermione encima sin que esta reaccionara.

Malfoy no supo porque pero no pudo controlarse y empezó a sentir rabia, furia e ira. No le estaba gustando nada aquella experiencia y menos si tenía que seguir a todas partes a Granger.

Hermione se destapó la cara y miró al chico que tenía debajo. Había esperado algo más fuerte pero solo había sentido un giro y una leve caída.

"S-si eso creo…" Salió de encima el chico y se puso a su lado. "¿Y tu? ¿Te has hecho algo?" Estaba algo avergonzada pero agradecía lo que ese chico había echo.

"No nada, lo importante fuiste tu." Sonrió. Hermione sin saber porque se sonrojo un poco hasta el punto de darlo a notar.

"Gracias." Se levantaron al mismo tiempo que se expulsaban la arena del cuerpo.

"Por cierto me llamó Gregori Klurt, pero puedes llamarme Greg."

"Greg…" Murmuró ella.

'_¿Greg?'_ Malfoy no acababa de analizar aquel nombre pero estaba seguro que lo había oído en algún lugar.

"Yo-yo soy Hermione Granger, pero mis amigos me llaman Herms."

"Encantado de conocerte Herms." Le dio dos besos los cuales ella correspondió y luego se alejó del chico para irse con su padre.

"¿Estas bien hija? Te diste un buen porrazo." Le examinó el hombre.

"Si tranquilo estoy bien. Venga que mama y yo tenemos hambre." Dicho eso avanzó hasta las bandejas.

"Sí, sí, sois las dos unas glotonas." Los dos se pusieron a reír. Su padre le entregó una bandeja con bocadillos y patatas bravas mientras que el hombre llevaba otra con la bebida.

Se la veía muy feliz hablando con sus padres, hablaban de cosas muy triviales pero al parecer eso no les importba para nada. Cuando terminaron de comer sus padres se levantaron.

"Oye hija."

"Dime mama."

"Nosotros vamos a la terraza del chiringuito. Vamos a tomar algo de acuerdo."

"Esta bien." Ambos adultos se alejaban poco a poco.

"Haz bondad y espera para la digestión ¿de acuerdo?" Su padre la amenazo en broma.

"Seré una niña buena de papa." Sonrió.

Malfoy no conocía aquel aspecto de Granger. Al parecer no solo era la más inteligente de Hogwarts sino que también tenía sentido del humor. Nadie se lo imaginaría aunque sus amigos ya sabrían de aquella faceta.

"Hasta luego." Se despidieron los dos.

Hermione se tumbó en una hamaca y se puso a leer.

"¡HERMS!" Hermione se giró sobresaltada. Era el mismo chico que había colisionado con ella.

"Hola Greg." Le dedicó una sonrisa amistoda.

"Vaya creí que no te encontraría."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Lo miró extrañada mientras el chico inspiraba y exhalaba profundamente.

"Pues que me he recorrido toda la playa y al fin te encuentro." Esta vez le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione sin saber porque volvió a sonrojarse.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Preguntó extrañada.

"Para volver a verte. No he podido olvidarme de tu cara ni un instante."

'_Será creído este.'_ A Malfoy le empezaba a caer muy mal aquel chico. Se las daba de simpático y agradable y encima presumiendo de su belleza.

Hermione no sabía que decir.

"¿Estas sola?" Esa pregunta la izo volver a la realidad.

"No vine con mis padres."

"Ah… ¿te apetece dar un paseo?" Greg le extendió la mano.

"Esto bueno…" Hermione le cogió de la mano y este suavemente la ayudo a levantarse. "…pero antes quisiera avisar a mis padres." Dijo colocando el libro el la bolsa de playa.

"No hay problema, te acompaño." Y la dejo pasar a ella delante para después colocarse a su lado. Se fueron hasta el chiringuito y los encontró en la mesa más cercana a la playa.

"Papa, mama, voy a dar una vuelta con él ¿de acuerdo?" Esperó que no hubiera interrogatorio ni ningun tipo de indirecta.

"Esta bien, pero no te alejes demasiado." Le dijo su padre.

"Y tened cuidado." Les advirtió su madre.

"Tranquilos, les prometo que cuidaré muy bien de su hija." E hizo una media reverencia.

'_Vaya…_' Hermione estaba impresionada con aquel chico.

Fueron andando y fueron conociéndose. Hermione tubo que mentir un poco para esconder que era una maga, estudiaba magia y toda la parte que no pertenecía al mundo donde ella creía que pertenecía desde hacía cinco años. A pesar de eso fue una charla muy agradable.

De vuelta quedaron en el chiringuito para el día siguiente, Hermione dudo un poco pero al final aceptó.

Malfoy los seguía por todas partes escuchando cada una de las palabras y gestos que se hacían pues no tenía otra opción.

"Adiós Herms hasta mañana." La cogió de la cintura le dio dos besos. Ella le respondió lo mismo aunque algo avergonzada.

Malfoy sin saber como se encontraba en el día siguiente cerca de las siete de la tarde.

A lo lejos observó a una muchacha con un vestido azul celeste de tirantes. Con un pañuelo en el cuello a juego y unas sandalias de tiras muy finas y poco talón. Solo la pudo reconocer porque el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y algunos rizo los llevaba sueltos y le caían en el rostro. Al bajar por las escaleras vio como miraba a ambos lados varias veces. Bajó hasta media playa pero no vio a nadie. Se dio la vuelta pero no pudo avanzar.

"¿Ya te ibas?"

"¡Greg! Me asustaste ¿lo sabías?"

"Lo siento no era mi intención."

"Me alegro de oírlo." Se dieron dos besos como saludó.

"¿Vamos?" Greg la acogió la cintura y extendió la otra mano hacía adelante.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó intrigada.

"Conozco un lugar que te gustara." Tiró de ella y fueron andando hacia las rocas.

Hermione estaba un poco cortada. Lo conocía de hacia un día y se encontraba a solas con él y andando.

Malfoy iba por detrás de ellos. Miraba repetidamente a Hermione y como se comportaba y a ese tal Greg y su forma de actuar con ella. No podía hacer otra cosa que seguirlos.

Greg estaba muy animado hablando con Hermione. Hablaba de algunas experiencias que tenía y de vez en cuando le preguntaba alguna curiosidad o le pedía que le explicara algo.

"¡Mira!" Le cogió la mano y tiró de ella.

"Greg espera." Hermione se detuvo. "Un momento." Se descalzó y cogió los zapatos con la mano y salió corriendo hacia él.

Llegaron a unas rocas que les impedían el paso.

"Creo que no podremos pasar."

"De eso se trata." La miró y sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Se miró primero las rocas y luego a Greg.

"Venga ven." Subió dos rocas y la ayudó a escalar las rocas.

Malfoy subió sin problema las rocas y miró como Hermione se recuperaba.

"No entiendo que tienen de especial estas rocas."

"Tonta..." Y se puso a reír.

"A mi no me hace gracia que me digas tonta." Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria.

"Las rocas no tenían nada de especial. Me refería a eso." Le señaló la parte siguiente de la playa. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y ojos como naranjas.

"Vaya….no sabía que esto existiera."

Era precioso. La playa estaba rodeada por un bosque de árboles, la arena era fina y el agua clara y limpia. A todo eso se le añadía que había apuesta de Sol. El cielo rojizo y sus nubes acompañándolo. Era un ambiente perfecto.

Malfoy se quedó de piedra con aquella visión. Vio como Greg se sentaba en las rocas y Hermione lo imitaba. Estuvieron una hora sentados mientras hablaban de cosas algo más personales. Malfoy aunque no los mirara no perdía detalle de su charla.

"Lo siento pero tendría que ir tirando para mi casa." Hermione se levantó y se expulsó la ropa.

"Esta bien te acompaño." Se levantó, la ayudó a bajar y fueron andando hacia el punto de encuentro.

Malfoy tenía ganas de cogerla y apartarla de aquel tío y gritarle que era suya, que solo él podía tratarla así.

'_Un momento…ella no es mía…ni siquiera a habido nada y nunca lo habrá. Todo esto me esta trastornando demasiado.' _Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo esperando relajarse un poco.

Hermione se quedó delante de un apartamento.

"Es aquí. Nos vemos." Se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

"Sí, mañana te paso a buscar." Hermione se acercó para darle dos besos pero se encontró con sus labios. Notó como colocaba su mano en su cuello y la agarraba por la cintura con la otra. No sabía por que pero no quería poner resistencia, le estaba gustando.

No hacía nada.

'_¡¿Qué hace!?'_ No sabía como reaccionar nunca lo había sentido tan extraño. La había visto cuando Justin la besaba y eso se quedaba muy atrás de lo que le estaba inundando su interior, aquel momento era diferente.

Hermione se acercó a él sin poder remediarlo ya que su mano la estrechaba hacía su cuerpo. Lo rodeó con los brazos y le siguió el juego.

'_Esto no es normal…' _Malfoy se giró y se colocó de espaldas. No podía seguir viendo aquella escena. Una mezcla peligrosa se estaba liberando, sentimientos muy contradictorios pero a la vez peligrosos, rabia y anhelo, furia y deseo,…

Se separaron poco a poco. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos algo sofocados.

"Lo siento no deví-." Hermione calló a Greg posando un dedo en sus labios. Este se quedó parado por la reacción de ella.

"No tienes que disculparte de nada." Sonrió lo mejor que pudo en aquel momento.

Malfoy se volteó para ver que ocurría. Se fijo en Hermione. Tenía algo diferente que la última vez. Se la veía como más feliz, más reluciente. Sonreía con el corazón y no por sonreír.

'_Nunca la he visto sonreír así.'_ Malfoy se sintió algo triste por no haber visto aquella sonrisa en siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts ni tampoco por haberlo echo él mismo. Intentó recordar algún momento pero ni los que ella decía sus mejores amigos la habían hecho sonreír así.

"Nos vemos." Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y lo dejó allí, estático y mirándola. Ella echó a correr y Malfoy salió tras ella.

Estaba feliz. Estaba mejor que nunca.

"¿Hola?" Hermione entró en el apartamento. "Habrán salido." Subió hasta su cuarto. Al llegar se dirigió al armario y sacó una toalla y una pequeña botella. Dejó la ropa de recambio encima de la cama y se fue a la puerta que había al lado del armario. Era su baño particular.

Malfoy observó el apartamento. Estaba repleto de fotografías de Hermione junto a sus padres, ella sola, su familia. También había objetos bastante caros.

'_Será su casa de veraniego'_ Fue la conclusión que sacó. Subió arriba y nada más llegar arriba vio la puerta abierta. Miró en su interior y comprobó que aquello era el cuarto de Hermione. Escuchó como la ducha se ponía en marcha, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que saliera.

Mientras la esperaba solo tenía en la cabeza el pensamiento de querer salir de allí. Quería salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Pero era inútil querer hacerlo antes. Hasta que no viera lo que tenía que ver no saldría de allí.

Mientras tanto…

"Es muy simpático…y además atractivo." Hermione cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en la bañera y pensó en él. Greg.

Era un chico bastante alto, haría 1,80-85 más o menos, su piel era morena, seguramente a consecuencia de la playa y jugar a pleno sol. Su cara era de facciones muy marcadas, tenía los ojos azules como el cielo, aquello le recordó bastante a Ron, su gran amigo de magia, le encantaba su mirada cuando le sonreía o simplemente cuando la miraba, su nariz era perfecta, recta y bien moldeada, su sonrisa era amplia y muy dulce, sus labios estaban bien torneados y no eran ni muy carnosos ni poco carnosos.

'_Perfectos'_ Se dijo a sí misma, y unos dientes perfectos, aquello seguramente le gustaría a sus padres. Se puso a reír sola con aquel pensamiento.

Malfoy la escuchó reír. Definitivamente le gustaba oírla sonreír y reír de verdad.

Su pelo era negro.

"Igual que Harry" Sonrió al pensar en su amigo.

Pero era corto y cada vez que lo había visto lo llevaba hacia arriba, seguramente sería su estilo y el que más le gustaba y la verdad era que le quedaba bien, le daba un toque. Se le notaban los músculos, hacía deporte, por lo que le había contado, lucha, básquet, surf y correr de vez en cuando por la playa.

Lo que más le gustaba de él era su voz. Su voz, grave y sensual, cada palabra le hacía que se estremeciera y sintiera como penetraba sin poder evitarlo más allá de sus oídos. Y lo que más, lo que era irresistible y le daba aquel toque de sexy, guaperas, irresistible era aquella peca. Una pequeña peca sin poder disimularlo debajo de su ojo derecho. Destacaba sin poder remediarlo en su piel morena y contrastando su pupila azul. Le había dicho que no le gustaba. Ella en respuesta le había dicho que le daba el toque que le diferenciaba de los demás. Y él con aquella respuesta había jurado no quejarse más de ello y aceptarlo.

Llegó a la clara conclusión de que era perfecto para ella. Le gustaba su manera de ser. Le gustaba su físico y era todo lo que podría desear en aquel momento, sin contar que besaba de maravilla. Se sonrojó al pensar en aquel beso y sonrió. Acabó de ducharse y salió del cuarto de baño para vestirse en su cuarto.

Malfoy se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio entrar con solo una toalla y el pelo recogido en un moño hecho rápidamente. Se quedó embobado. Vio como empezaba a desatarse la toalla y en un acto de reflejos se giró. Sabía que Hermione como lo descubriera no le haría gracia que la hubiera visto desnuda

Escuchaba como se vestía. Sus hormonas empezaron a gritarle que se girara, que la viera,…pero resistía la tentación y no se giró cuando ella misma se sentó en la cama para calzarse unas zapatillas.

Malfoy se vio sacudido de nuevo y cerró los ojos para no marearse. Al abrirlos se vio sentado en una cafetería al lado de Hermione con Greg delante.

Hablaban animadamente. Malfoy se fijo en ellos. Había algo diferente en ellos. Se los volvió a mirar y entonces lo vio, tenían cada uno una mano encima la mesa cogidos de ellas. Malfoy cuando vio aquello se sintió extraño, un dolor procedente del estómago izo que se lo cogiera con ambas manos.

Entonces volvió a suceder, una sacudida lo levantó. Pero esta vez no cerró los ojos. Por delante de él veía diferentes imágenes. Hermione corriendo y Greg detrás, sentados hablando, en el cine, corriendo por la playa e incluso besándose.

Malfoy no aguantaba más.

"_¡BASTA YA!"_ Gritó. Entonces fue como si alguien hubiera escuchado y todo se detuvo.

Malfoy se encontró en un lugar muy familiar pero este se desvaneció y apareció en un lugar muy extraño. Era una carretera con la playa al fondo y un camino lleno de casas alrededor de este. Se fijó en Granger. Tenía una mirada triste y preocupada. Miró hacia adelante y vio a Greg muy serio.

"¿Qué estas diciendo Greg?" Hermione se cogió las manos y las subió hasta su pecho.

"Lo que has oído. Me voy de la ciudad y no regresaré." Su mirada ahora era fría y con un brillo extraño.

"Pero…eso no lo puedes hacer… ¿Qué…qué será de nosotros?" Hermione reprimía las lágrimas.

"Ya te he dicho que lo siento" Agachó la mirada unos segundos y la volvió a levantar para mirarla. "No era mi intención que pasara esto." Entornó los ojos. Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera que aquellas palabras no entraran por sus oídos.

"¿Por qué no me dices donde vas? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'no era mi intención que pasara esto'? Responde Greg ¡Responde!" Hermione había perdido los nervios. Lloraba desconsoladamente y miraba al suelo esperando obtener una respuesta que la salvara de todo aquello. Que de repente la mirara, le cogiera la cara y le susurrara que todo era mentira, que era una broma, lo soportaría pero que no se fuera, no, no quería eso.

Malfoy estaba atónito, la había visto tan feliz, tan radiante y hora de repente todo aquello se había desvanecido en unas palabras que no tenían sentido para ella.

"Eso…" Greg intentaba mantenerse firme pero se notaba que sus esfuerzos se estaban desvaneciendo. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, besarla, gritarle que volvería que sería diferente pero todo aquello era un sueño y no la realidad. "…no puedo decírtelo." Cerró los ojos implorando que no le dijera nada más que no le suplicara que se quedara pues sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le hacían desfallecer. "Solo puedo decirte que jamás podría hacerte daño después de todo, adiós Hermione." Giró sobre sus talones y se fue alejando poco a poco de Hermione.

"¡GREG! ¡GREG VUELVE POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG! Por favor…vuelve…" Hermione intentaba correr detrás de él pero sus esfuerzos se veían desfallecer con el dolor y la tristeza, jamás podría alcanzarlo. Vio como cada vez se alejaba más. Cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazándose mientras lloraba sin poder parar. Derramando lágrimas por alguien que le había echo creer la felicidad y en un momento todo aquello se lo había arrebatado.

Malfoy observó la escena conteniendo la respiración. Vio a Granger en el suelo rogando que volviera mientras sollozaba. Sin pensarlo se acercó pero entonces la escuchó.

"Jamás me dejaré vencer, esperaré hasta que vuelvas…entonces…todo será como antes…seré fuerte y valiente, inteligente y audaz, fuerte a más no poder y nadie sabrá de mi fragilidad, mi tristeza y mi dolor. Lo juró." Hermione se levantó con mirada de odio pero firme, tristeza pero valor.

Quiso quedarse pero la sacudida que sufrió fue tan fuerte que llegó a la conclusión que su viaje había terminado. Aunque en sus ojo y mente solo había espacio para la última imagen que había visto, Granger y su aura de odio.

Salió disparado del pensadero hacía la cama. Se frotó la frente y miró hacía donde se encontraba el armario con el pensadero. Incorporándose con cuidado repaso cada imagen y reflexionándola, había sido una auténtica experiencia. Tenía algo de sudor en la frente no sabía si por el esfuerzo del pensadero o por haber descubierto aquel aura de rencor desapercibido.

Jamás habría imaginado que Granger hubiera tenido un pasado así y fuera la razón de que cambiara su forma de ser.

Se acercó al pensadero y lo empujó hacia dentro. Una vez lo guardó salió de aquella habitación con una cosa en la cabeza. Ahora veía a Granger de otra manera. Alguien que había resistido su pasado de aquella manera significaba que no era una chica como las demás. La pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué él y no otro para ayudarla? Y ¿Exactamente por qué quería que la ayudara?

"¡RON!" Harry y Ginny se acercaban corriendo mientras reían. "¿Vamos para el campo? Debe estar apunto de empezar."

"¿Qué decís chicos? ¿Venís?" Ginny se dirigió a los de Werstensis.

"Claro, vamos." Dijo Rek muy animado. Todos se fueron al campo riendo y charlando.

Hermione se sacó un silbido del bolsillo y silbó. A los pocos segundos tres candiplatius surgieron del Bosque Prohibido.

"Hola chicos." Dijo algo triste. Acarició a Kelon, Refit y Fretoy. Se sentó, Kelon y Refit se sentaron frente a ella y Fretoy a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su pierna. Hermione acariciaba a Fretoy cuando decidió hacerles una pregunta a sus dos candiplatius antes de empezar de nuevo el partido. "¿Estáis listos?" Los dos candiplatius solo la miraron.

'_Nada……………………………………………………_' Aquella vez le fue más fácil mantener el pensamiento en blanco.

"Bienvenida de nuevo." Kelon fue el primero en aparecer seguido de Refit.

"Hola Hermione." La mujer de blanco la saludo cariñosamente.

"Kelon." Se lo miró y seguidamente miró a la mujer. "Refit." Los dos asintieron. "Hace tiempo que tengo una cosa en mente."

"Entonces cuéntanos, podremos ayudarte." Kelon y Refit prestaron atención a la chica.

"Creo que se quien puede ayudarme, quiero decir, creo saber quien es el chico de mi profecía, pero no estoy del todo segura que él lo acepte."

"Eso no es lo que te preocupa de verdad, ¿dinos exactamente lo que piensas Hermione?" La mujer intentaba ser lo más amable y sincera posible.

"He descubierto quien es, pero en mi mente sigue un chico, no he conseguido olvidarlo en muchos años y ahora, de un momento a otro he descubierto que él es el único que puede comprenderme pero no se como hacérselo comprender. ¿Si os digo el nombre me confirmareis si es él o no? Se… estoy segura de mi misma que es no hay duda, todo lo confirma, _'mi enemigo será mi amigo'_" Hermione esperó respuesta de alguno de los dos.

Refit se miró a Kelon y este asintió ante una mirada.

"Dinos, ¿Quién crees que es?" Refit espero el nombre aunque supiera quien iba a nombrar.

"Draco Malfoy" El solo pronunciar el nombre se le estremeció todo el cuerpo, sintió un dolor de barriga fuera de lo normal y la piel de gallina.

"Así es pero… ¿estas segura?" Kelon interrumpió la respuesta de Hermione.

"¿Quién es el otro? Ya sabes a quien me refiero." Esta vez Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

"El otro…" Murmuró. El pensar en él le hacía sufrir, el solo pensar su nombre le entraban ganas de echarse a llorar, el solo echo de tener que pronunciar aquel nombre prohibido le dolía. "Es… Gregori Klurt." Respondió con la voz ronca y dura.

"Sí ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes de quien se trata?" Refit se había acercado a Hermione y se había agachado de manera que quedaran cara a cara.

"No lo sé…no se que debo hacer, Malfoy es diferente a como lo creí…"

"De eso se trata querida." Kelon se acercó. "Tu profecía te cuenta eso exactamente, que esa persona la conocerás desde dentro y no desde fuera que es como la conocen todos. Tú has descubierto como es en verdad. Como se comporta frente a situaciones de sentimientos. Te ha mostrado lo que nunca antes había mostrado a nadie." La miraban con insistencia.

"Ya pero como decirle que él es el que yo esperaba, es verdad que le he pedido ayuda pero es diferente lo que yo le he pedido a que cumpla una profecía." No se atrevía a mirarlos.

"Eso no es verdad." Refit le cogió las manos invitándola a que la mirara. "La ayuda que tu le has pedido es la misma de la que tu profecía te habla."

"Pero…Greg…él no esta…no esta aquí, ni siquiera se si esta vivo, donde esta, como es,…" Hermione aguantaba el llanto.

La Hermione de cuerpo estaba con los ojos en blanco al igual que sus candiplatius, pero aunque no estuviera consciente en el mundo exterior, aun así de sus ojos, una lágrima le resbaló por las mejillas rosadas.

"Ahí vuelves a equivocarte." Kelon se agachó al igual que lo había echo Refit quedando cara a cara. "Sabes donde esta, lo llevas siempre dentro, lo recuerdas como si fuera la primera vez que lo vieras y sabes perfectamente que él esta vivo y que un día volverás a verlo."

Hermione movió la cabeza gesticulando un no profundo. No quería creer aquello. Aunque lo sintiera de corazón, su mente luchaba por no creer y olvidar.

"Vamos mujer, no seas así." Refit intentaba calmarla.

"Entonces…decidme ¿Cuándo lo veré? ¿Por qué es mi enemigo? ¿Qué significa eso?" Esta vez su conciencia la traicionó y sacó lo que tanto deseaba saber.

"Eso tendrá que responderlo él."

"¿Cómo que él? ¿Cuándo?"

"Falta poco, muy poco." Kelon posó su mano en uno de sus hombros que en aquel momento temblaban de temor.

"Pero hasta entonces tendrás que tener paciencia tanto para Draco como para verle a él." Refit le acarició la cara. Le ardía por el calor de la furia y desesperación.

No podía. No podía esperar más. Había esperado mucho tiempo a verlo y de repente le decían que estaba allí y para colmo que era su enemigo. Aquel que anhelaba, apreciaba, amaba era un ser aparentaba ser lo que ella había creído que era.

"Lo intentaré pero no os prometo nada." Hermione cerró los ojos sin esperar respuesta de ellos o algún consuelo y pensó solo en querer volver. Cuando abrió los ojos notó una lágrima en su cara y se sorprendió. Ella no había llorado ni derramado ninguna lágrima. Se miró a sus dos candiplatius que seguían frente a ella. Pudo distinguir una mirada de tristeza y algo de compasión. No les dirigió una palabra más. Solo los acarició, luego acarició a Fretoy que seguía apoyado en su pierna y se fue sin más.

Quería olvidarse de todo y centrarse en los partidos que le venían encima. Con un esfuerzo bastante grande disolvió sus pensamientos por el momento. Aunque no sabía como mirar a Malfoy después de lo ocurrido en su cuarto y de descubrir que era él quien esperaba hacía tanto tiempo para ayudarla a salir de aquel recuerdo.

"¡Hermione!" Ron se le acercaba corriendo.

"Hola Ron." Intentó mostrar una sonrisa pero no supo disimular pues Ron la conocía bien y sabía cuando estaba mal y cuando no.

"¿Qué sucede? Te ves apagada." Ron la miró algo preocupado.

"Nada." Desvió la mirada para no mirar aquellos ojos que le atormentaban nada más pensar que alguien en el mundo tenía aquellos mismos ojos.

"Sabes que no puedes engañarme, cuéntame va." Ron la cogió de los hombros transmitiéndole su apoyo.

"Tuve una charla con mis candiplatius hace un momento y no se que pensar, hay tantas cosas que creí solucionadas que al parecer están aun en el principio y además se le ajuntan más y ya no se como actuar, que pensar, como seguir firme ante lo que me viene, lo que me aparecerá dentro de poco." Se tapó la cara con las manos y se apoyó en Ron.

"Venga Herms, tu eres fuerte. Ahora lo que tienes que pensar es en ganar este torneo de básquet, por todos y por mí." La separó y le destapó la cara. "¿De acuerdo? ¿Lo prometes?" La miró con insistencia. Hermione asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole su ayuda.

"Pues venga. Ya estas tardando" Hermione sonrió y salió corriendo.

Ron se dirigió a las gradas con sus amigos y ver el espectáculo.

Subió las gradas y llegó donde estaban Harry, Ginny, Rek, Alex, Seamos, Josh, Dean y Seamus. Se sentó entre Rek y Alex y esperó a que empezara. Habían cosas que el tiempo se encargaba de reparar pero sentía que con Hermione eso no era lo que ella quería, parecía como si se quisiera quedar en el pasado o simplemente no avanzar en el tiempo.


	14. La Final Y El Ganador

**14. **_**La Final Y El Ganador**_

Las gradas estaban llenas y al parecer estaban todos. Los cinco jugadores estaban sentados en un banquillo. Esperando que los profesores, o en ese caso, árbitros, dieran las normas, la solución y los nombres que darían paso al comienzo de la final.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Jess, que de vez en cuando este le comentaba algo y ella respondía divertida y sonriendo.

Malfoy se echó hacía alante y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Giró su cara y vio directamente a Hermione. En un momento todo lo que había visto en el pensadero le pasó por la cabeza.

Hermione notó su mirada y volteó a mirarlo. Se estremeció al notar sus ojos grises con los suyos frente a frente. No supo distinguir la mirada que le dirigía. Empezó a notarse nerviosa y desvió la mirada de la suya.

La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y colocó su varita a un lado de su garganta murmurando el hechizo _sonorus_.

"Bienvenidos a todos a la final de esta actividad deportiva. Bien los partidos siguientes se harán a sorteo, cada jugador tendrá que hacer dos partidos. Las parejas que el cual se enfrentaran serán escogidas al azar, para que no haya ninguna discusión sabiendo quien es el contrario." La gente aplaudió aquella decisión. "Hay cinco jugadores, cuatro son chicos y uno es chica. Uno se eliminara ya que jugara dos veces en una misma ronda. Esa persona saldrá por sorteo y ese dependerá de sus resultados para continuar o ser eliminado. Una vez eliminado uno de los cinco se disputara un último partido cada uno con una pareja diferente y el que obtenga de los dos partidos la victoria pasara a la final quedando así solo dos personas." La gente se animó y se empezaron oír gritos de excitación y ánimos. "¡Qué de comienzo la final!" Muchos más silbidos y aplausos resonaron por todo el campo.

El profesor Grey se levantó y hundió la mano en una cápsula sacando un papel, el cual llevaba escrito el nombre de la primera persona. Colocó la varita al igual que McGonagall, pronunció el hechizo _sonorus_ y alzó la voz.

"¡Draco Malfoy!" Gritó. Una parte de las gradas aplaudió entusiasmada.

Snape se levantó e imitó a Grey. Sacó un papelito y con la varita ya preparada en su cuello el cual ya había pronunciado el hechizo correspondiente gritó el siguiente nombre.

"¡Contra Querit Zek!"

Una vez los dos nombres se habían pronunciado. Los dos jugadores se levantaron y se dirigieron a medio campo. Malfoy seguido de una palmadita en la espalda de parte de Jen y Querit animado por Jess y Herms. Al pasar por su lado, Malfoy la miró de reojo, pero ella no se inmutó y solo lo miró como si nada.

Esta vez la pelota se acercó botando y una vez en el centro, botó más fuerte y se alzó dando comienzo al partido.

Querit se la miró y seguidamente miró a Malfoy. Dudó unos segundos y saltó para cogerla. Malfoy por sorpresa de todos lo imitó.

Querit lo miró desafiante mientras Malfoy pasaba de él. Alzó la mano todo lo que pudo y justo al tocarla, Malfoy se la arrebató.

Tocaron de nuevo el suelo y Malfoy salió disparado sin dar tiempo a Querit de reaccionar.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca había visto jugar a Malfoy de aquella manera, era como si deseara algo muy fuerte y aquel partido le estorbara. Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse y no apartaba los ojos de Malfoy. Estaba lleno de sorpresas y seguramente aquella era una de muchas.

Echó a correr tras Malfoy intentando que no encestara pero parecía que lo llevara el viento, corría como nunca controlando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pelota y pendiente de Querit.

Paró debajo la cesta, miró a Querit, le faltaban dos metros para alcanzarlo, saltó seguido de Querit haciéndole un tapón e izo un mate.

"Toda tuya." Malfoy el pasó la pelota de forma de superioridad y se colocó debajo la cesta.

"Creído." Se fue al centro del campo y lo miró con recelo. Corrió hacía él.

"Demasiado lento." Malfoy se abalanzó sobre él y justo saltar Querit lo izo él también.

Alargó la mano y le quitó la pelota por debajo. Cuando tocaron el suelo Malfoy se colocó detrás de Querit para recuperar la pelota. Querit se volvió para hacerle frente pero mientras lo hacía Malfoy se impulsó y saltó desde la línea de triples. Querit lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Miró primero a Malfoy y luego la pelota. Segundos después la pelota entraba por el aro acompañada de un silbido, dando el final al partido.

Malfoy pasó por delante de todos los jugadores sin mirarlos y sentándose al final del banco.

"Fabuloso señores, en solamente diez minutos nuestro jugador, Draco Malfoy ha conseguido de todo." El profesor Grey fue el primero en aplaudirlo seguido de pocas personas. "Bien que siga la final, por favor profesora McGonagall." McGonagall agachó la cabeza en respuesta y se levantó. Introdujo la mano en la cápsula y sacó un papel. Se colocó la varita en la garganta y pronunció el nombre del siguiente jugador.

"¡Jen Gretwen!" Se levantó dando la mano a Malfoy y se colocó en medio la pista.

Snape imitó a McGonagall y abrió el papel. Lo miró unos segundos y pronunció el nombre del contrincante.

"¡Contra Hermione Granger!" Jess se miró a Hermione algo preocupado.

Malfoy analizó aquellas palabras y miró a Jen. Sonreía pícaramente mientras se miraba a Hermione con los brazos cruzados esperándola.

Hermione inspiró profundamente y se levantó envuelta en un aura de seguridad.

"Ten cuidado, es muy bueno." Hermione asintió y se dirigió frente a Jen.

"Vaya…vaya…" Sonrió como lo hacía Malfoy. "Así que tenemos aquí a una mujer." Esta entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Tienes algún problema con que lo sea?" Se cruzó de brazos algo ofendida.

"No al contrario." Se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. "Me lo pasaré muy bien." Se separó y la miró a la cara. Hermione se estremeció al notar el contacto de su aire chocando con su piel y aquella voz susurrante.

"Ah…y no me hago responsable de mis actos en defensa." Sonrió aún más malévolo.

Hermione sentía rabia ante aquel ser. Se creía mejor que ella y solo por el simple echo de ser una mujer.

'_Pues no lo conseguirá_.' Se decía a ella misma. '_Yo soy mejor_.'

La pelota llegó botando y se alzó en un instante.

"Las damas primero" Jen invitó a Hermione para coger la pelota.

"De eso nada. No me hace falta que me des vidilla." Se quedó donde estaba y ninguno de los dos saltó.

-----------

En las gradas había un silencio sepulcral y nadie susurraba nada.

"Vaya… no me esperaba esto." Jess no perdía de vista a Jen. Sabía de sobras que tenía una jugada perfecta pero lo que ni Jen ni nadie sabía era que Hermione también la tenía, la suya y la de él, solo demostraba estar atenta al juego sin pensar. Captando cada movimiento y visualizando cada jugada.

-----------

"Te lo dije esto va estar divertido." La pelota cayó al lado de Hermione.

Jen y Hermione se miraron y luego los dos a la vez miraron la pelota. La gente mantenía la respiración.

Jess tenía los brazos apoyados en las piernas y con las manos cogidas murmuraba algo.

Malfoy estaba de brazos cruzados y no perdía de vista a Hermione.

Ron y Harry estaban agarrados a la barandilla y apunto de saltar si ocurría algo fuera de lo normal.

Ginny retorcía un pequeño pañuelo.

Alex y Sean parpadeaban cada 30 segundos.

Rek y Jonh tenían los brazos cruzados y al contrario de Malfoy, miraban a Jen con ojos maliciosos.

Como un rayo los dos se abalanzaron sobre ella pero Hermione llevaba ventaja. Al recoger la pelota no se anduvo con miramientos pues sabía que una distracción y Jen le quitaría la pelota. Rodó sobre sí misma dejando a Jen por detrás de ella y se dirigió a encestar. Al llegar ya tenía a Jen pisándole los talones.

"No va ha ser tan fácil preciosa." Sin saber como, Jen se colocó delante de ella frenándola pero sin para de votar.

"Ya lo creo, Gretwen." Pronunció su apellido despacio y provocadoramente.

Continuaba botando, se echo hacía atrás, tres pasos, cogió la pelota entre las manos. Jen la miró divertido.

'_No encestara, esta mal colocada_.' Sonrió viendo un punto a su favor en pocos segundos. Hermione soltó la pelota observando la reacción de su contrincante.

"No lo conseguirás." No prestó atención a la pelota.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que lo quiera conseguir?" Sonrió lo más pícara que pudo y salió como un rayo dejando a Jen rabiando.

Se colocó en la espalda de Jen y saltó. Volvía a tener el control sobre la pelota. Corrió con Jen detrás y una vez debajo de la cesta volvió a voltearlo y encestó de lado a la canasta.

Jen estaba al lado de ella al caer al suelo no mantuvo la posición adecuada y cayó de espaldas desplazándose un poco. Hermione lo vio tumbado en el suelo y se preocupó un poco, así que como todo buen contrincante se acercó.

"¿Estas bien?" Se agachó quedando al lado de su cara.

"No ha sido nada." Se izo el duro y se levantó. "No ha sido para tanto, también se hacerlo." Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ya…" Hermione colocó las manos en la cintura y lo miró desconfiada. Jen fue a recoger la pelota y se dirigió al centro sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Diez segundos después Jen votaba la pelota y se dirigía a Hermione con paso ligero. Frente a frente Jen pasó la pelota por debajo del brazo de Hermione en un cerrar y abrir de ojos y colocándose detrás de ella. Avanzó hacía la cesta.

"No corras tanto." Hermione fue detrás de él. Se colocó igual que había echo él momentos atrás. Le bloqueó la entrada dándole el exterior y pocas opciones.

Jen sonrió.

"Tenemos una gatita en la pista, miau." Y rió.

Hermione sintió rabia al oír semejante tontería. Pasaron dos minutos y los dos seguían luchando, uno para entrar otro para impedir la entrada.

Jen en un acto de reflejos encontró una entrada. Se pasó la pelota a la derecha la dribló y pasándosela de mano a mano saltó e izo un mate.

Tres segundos después el silbido sonaba finalizando el partido. Hermione transpiraba un poco y se miraba a Jen con algo de recelo. Jen al igual que Hermione transpiraba por el ejercicio físico. Se giró y miró a Hermione algo curioso. Fue dirección a ella. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos intentando averiguar el movimiento siguiente.

"Buen partido. Hacia tiempo que no veía jugar así." Le tendió la mano. Hermione miró la mano algo confusa por aquella reacción y luego a él.

"Gracias, tu también has estado muy bien." Se estrecharon la mano.

Las gradas estallaron en aplausos al hacer contacto las dos manos. Los dos se giraron y en agradecimiento hicieron una reverencia a las gradas. Se dirigieron a sus sitios aunque la tensión iba disminuyendo.

Jess le dio la enhorabuena al igual que lo hizo Querit, menos Malfoy.

Jen al sentarse solo recibió la mano de Malfoy como la enhorabuena y este la recibió sin pronunciar nada ninguno de los dos, la mirada y el gesto eran suficientes.

"Bien al parecer tenemos el primer empate de la final, pero aún así…" El profesor Grey captó la atención de todo el mundo. "…el partido seguirá hasta tener todos los resultados, una vez obtenidos se decidirá como hacerlo." La gente aplaudió varios segundos. "Bien profesora McGonagall…" Grey se sentó y McGonagall se levantó introduciendo de nuevo la mano en la cápsula sacando así un papel.

"¡Jess Ferwon!" Gritó.

Jess se levantó después de recibir el apoyo de Hermione en especial.

Snape como era de esperar introdujo la mano en la cápsula y sacó el siguiente papel.

"¡Contra Querit Zek!"

Los dos jugadores se levantaron. Jess parecía seguro pero Querit al parecer estaba bastante triste. Sabía que los mejores estaban en la final pero los demás eran mucho mejor que él.

"¿Listo?" Jess no quería ofenderle mucho pues al igual que los demás él había llegado a la final.

Querit asintió con la cabeza. Los dos se colocaron en posición. La pelota llegó botando, pocos centímetros la separaba del suelo hasta llegar frente a ellos la cual empezó a subir notablemente.

Saltaron los dos y nada más tocar el suelo, uno salió dirección a encestar y otro para que no encestara.

"Eres bastante rápido." Jess se colocó delante de Querit quien conseguía mantener el control sobre la pelota.

"Vaya gracias." Le izo un adelanto por la izquierda pero al encestar Jess le quitó la pelota y aprovechando el mismo saltó y encestó.

"Mierda." Querit no soportaba aquello, él tenía el control y en un momento dado todo fracasaba dando pie al enemigo.

"Vuelve a tocarte." Jess le pasó la pelota a Querit.

Ya no le importaba ganar o perder aquel partido, ahora sabía que era un buen jugador y que seguiría entrenándose para ser de los mejores como Jess, Jen, Malfoy e incluso Hermione, los cuatro parecían dedicarse a ese juego no por el hecho de jugarlo sino de demostrar que eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

Fue hacía Jess y una vez frente a frente se pasó la pelota por detrás adelantando a Jess, sin que este no viera la pelota un solo instante.

Una vez estaba debajo la cesta miró hacía atrás pero no vio a Jess. En cambio, Jess estaba frente a él quien aprovechó para quitarle la pelota sin hacer falta y saltar dando al público un mate.

Jess miró a Querit quien estaba algo avergonzado y le tendió la mano.

"No te pongas así yo a tú edad estaba igual." Querit lo miró a la cara y le sonreía sinceramente. "Has hecho un buen partido."

"Muchas gracias." Le estrechó la mano y luego Jess le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Los dos fueron al banco a esperar el veredicto del jurado.

"Enhorabuena. Señores espectadores..." Dumbledore miró a las gradas. "… Jugadores…" Miró hacía al banco por encima de sus gafas en forma de media luna. "Como habrán comprobado uno de ellos." Señaló con la mano la banca. "Tendrá que salir, pero antes se darán los resultados." Se sentó y el profesor Grey se levantó.

"Los resultados de esta primera parte de la final han sido los siguientes." Cogió un pergamino y lo desdobló. "Bien, Draco Malfoy contra Querit Zek, uno a cero, Jen Gretwen contra Hermione Granger, uno a uno, Jess Ferwon contra Querit Zek uno a cero." Izo una pausa y las gradas aplaudieron conjuntamente con los jugadores. "Tenemos un empate y un jugador el cual ha salido dos veces, por lo tanto en el primer caso no se deshará el empate hasta finalizar los dos últimos partidos dependiendo de los resultados y en último lugar el jugador Querit Zek tendrá que abandonar la Final." El profesor aplaudió y seguidamente las gradas lo acompañaron.

Querit se levantó y fue hacía las gradas con sus amigos orgulloso de haber llegado hasta la final y haber competido con gente de alto nivel.

"Bueno una vez dicho y echo todo esto. Podemos empezar con la prefinal." Dumbledore cogió un pergamino de la cápsula. "Bien el primero será…" Izo una pausa para mantener algo de tensión. "…la señorita Hermione Granger." Hermione se levantó seguida de los ánimos de Jess y se colocó en el centro del campo. Dumbledore sonrió y prosiguió al contrincante. "Contra Jess Ferwon." Hermione se giró bruscamente para mirar a Jess algo asustada y preocupada. Jess se levantó sin saber como algo preocupado y se colocó frente a Hermione.

"¡Jess va a jugar contra Hermione!" Ron no se lo creía eran amigos pero en un juego las amistades eran olvidadas para pasar a ser ambos enemigos.

---------

"Vaya esto se va a poner interesante." Josh sonreía.

"Esto va a estar muuuuy entretenido." Rek izo un movimiento de varita pronunciando un hechizo. "_Plimotrus_." Un paquete de palomitas apareció en sus manos, como si se tratara del cine. Josh y los demás al verlo lo imitaron y en un momento Gryffindor y casi todas las gradas estaba lleno de alumnos con palomitas en las manos.

---------

"Vaya creo que lo de antes me lo guardo para mí." Jess sonrió.

"Muchas gracias por los ánimos entonces." Cruzó los brazos como si estuviera enfadada.

"Ahí vine." Hermione asintió y se preparó al igual que Jess.

Al alzarse la pelota saltaron los dos.

"Suerte." Susurró Jess.

Jess tocó la pelota con los dedos y antes de cogerla bien una mano se la desvió haciéndola caer en el sentido contrario. Hermione empezaba teniendo el control de la pelota.

"Empieza el juego." Hermione votaba la pelota y se la pasaba entre las piernas dando pequeños pasos adelante y atrás. Tenía dos metros de distancia hasta llegar a Jess.

Jess observaba con atención los pasos de Hermione cuando vio como corría hacía él. Al llegar frente a él, le dio la espalda lo dribló y cuando estaba apunto de saltar, Jess se le colocó delante impidiéndoselo. Agarró la pelota más fuerte cayó al suelo, giró una, dos veces y entró pero Jess volvía a bloquearla.

"Vaya, te resistes verdad."

"Lo siento pero no pienso dejarte virilla, eres demasiado buena." Sonrió.

Hermione se echó hacía atrás. Se colocó para volver a correr pero saltó para lanzar. Jess corría hacía ella pero al metro de distancia Hermione se agachó corrió hacía la cesta y saltó encestando mientras se colgaba de la canasta. Se soltó una vez se balanceó un poco. Se giró y con las manos en la cintura se miró a Jess.

"¿Qué?" Sonrió maliciosamente.

"Recuerda que ahora me toca a mí." Jess cogió la pelota y se fue al centro la pista. Tres segundos más tarde corría hacía Hermione. Al tenerla delante botó la pelota más fuerte de manera que le pasara por encima. Hermione al verlo sonrío. Saltó y le quitó la pelota. Al darse la vuelta Jess al igual que alguien escurridizo, paso por la izquierda y con un roce le quitó la pelota y colocándose detrás.

"¿Me buscabas?" Le susurró. Hermione se estremeció.

"La verdad es que sí." Se giró para mirarlo pero se sonrojó al ver que quedaban a pocos centímetros.

Jess la adelantó ágilmente y con Hermione al lado impidiéndole encestar, entonces saltó a la vez que Hermione le bloqueaba encestó mientras Hermione caía de espaldas. Jess la cogió por el brazo justo antes de hacer contacto con el suelo.

"Gracias." Hermione se incorporó y sonó el silbido.

'_Mierda_' Pensó.

"Hemos quedado empatados." Sonrió.

"Eso parece." Jess y Hermione se miaron al jurado.

"Bien para poder decidir quienes serán los dos últimos se harán dos tiros libres, el que anote los dos se proclamara el vencedor." Grey se miró los dos jugadores. "Por favor señorita Granger si es tan amable…" Grey se sentó mientras Hermione se colocaba para hacer los dos tiros libre.

Boto tres veces y lanzó. Segundos después la pelota entraba limpia. En el segundo tiró se limitó a mirar la cesta y la soltó. Tocó el aro y empezó a dar vueltas.

--------

"_Intirum oruclus" _Desde las gradas salió el conjuro que izo que la pelota de Hermione entrara pero pasando desapercibido para todos aunque dejando algunos confundidos.

--------

"Te toca." Hermione le pasó la pelota mientras lo observaba.

"Gracias." Miró la cesta, botó una vez y lanzó. Entró. Volvió a coger la pelota y lanzó segundos después. Rebotó en el aro y salió disparada hacía Hermione quien la cogió al vuelo.

"Me tienes envidia ¿cierto?" Le enseñó la pelota divertida.

"Quería que pareciera un accidente solamente." Y rió como un niño pequeño.

"Serás…" Le lanzó la pelota con fuerzas luego los dos reían.

"Muy bien." McGonagall se levantó. "Ganadora, Hermione Granger." La gente de las gradas aplaudió mientras que en Gryffindor la mayoría se lanzaban palomitas unos a otros sin querer.

"Felicidades." Jess le extendió la mano pero no se la estrechó. Lo miró y lo abrazó muy contenta a la vez que Jess reía y respondía el abrazo.

"Los siguientes serán..." Dumbledore cogió el pergamino y leyó. "…Jen Gretwen." Este se levantó y se fue al centro. "Contra Draco Malfoy." Malfoy se levantó con su aire característico de superioridad y al pasar por delante no miró a nadie y se dirigió al centro.

Una vez cara a cara se miraron con seguridad.

"No pienso dejarte ganar." Le dijo Malfoy amenazadoramente.

"Veo que quieres probarla." Lo miró como si se tratara de una adivinanza simple.

"¿Cómo dices?" Malfoy sabía bien a lo que se refería, o mejor dicho, a quien se refería.

"Creo notar algo de inquietud frente a esa tal Hermione¿cierto?" Alzó una ceja.

"Vas mal encaminado." La pelota se alzó por sorpresa de los dos, ninguno se había percatado de su presencia. "Empecemos entonces."

Saltaron provocándose el uno al otro nada más empezar. Jen tocó la pelota y Malfoy repitió lo mismo. La pelota salió disparada dirección a la canasta seguida por los dos jugadores.

"Ni lo sueñes."

"Eres demasiado ingenuo". Malfoy sonrió y adelantó a Jen controlando la pelota.

Avanzó lo poco que le quedaba y antes de saltar pensó en Jen. Entonces apareció delante de él. Sonrió, sus jugadas podían ser descubiertas, o al menos las que el quería. Malfoy lo engañó haciéndole pensar que le pasaba por la derecha y al verlo desviarse volvió a su postura anterior y lanzó. Toco el tablero y entró.

"Ahora me toca a mí." Jen recogió la pelota y se colocó en el centro. "A ver que sabes hacer."

Jen corrió directo a Malfoy. Cuando solo lo separaba un centímetro se giró y empezó a botar de espaldas. Malfoy se quedó atónito. Avanzó poco a poco y en pocos segundos Jen le paso por delante.

Justo debajo la canasta, Jen saltó pero sabiendo que Malfoy le haría el bloqueo. Cuando apareció, Jen colocó la pelota por debajo de los brazos de él y encestó.

Una vez volvieron a tocar de pies en el suelo Jen se miró a Malfoy sonriendo. Sonó el silbido que daba el final.

"Al parecer tenemos otro empate, así que como se hizo anteriormente, los dos jugadores realizaran dos tiros libres y el que enceste los dos se proclamara el finalista, así que señor Gretwen si es tan amable de empezar." Grey se sentó y observó el final.

Jen obedeció. Cogió la pelota y tras observar pocos segundos la canasta, lanzó haciendo que en pocos segundos entrara. Recuperó la pelota e izo lo mismo que anteriormente, lanzó y observó, rebotó en el tablero y empezó a dar vueltas por el aro hasta que en un momento dado se paró sin inclinárse hacía la derecha o izquierda pero al segundo cayó hacía fuera.

---------

"Que no me toque con Malfoy, que no me toque con Malfoy…" Hermione cruzaba los dedos y rezaba en voz alta.

Jess la observaba divertido y preocupado, sabia de la poca simpatía hacia los Slytherins pero también el rol que se llevaba Malfoy con la gente.

--------

"Tu turno." Jen le pasó la pelota.

Malfoy se colocó en el centro de la botella y se miró la cesta y en un momento lanzó la pelota mientras esta entraba limpia.

--------

"No, Malfoy no, Malfoy no,…"

"Ya Herms cálmate." Jess le pasó el brazo por encima para tranquilizarla aunque esta seguía con su monólogo.

---------

Recogió la pelota. Botó una vez y lanzó sin antes mirase la canasta y entró limpia como la vez anterior.

---------

"Mierda." Exclamó Hermione.

"No es tan malo chica." Intentó sonreír cosa que la frustró más.

"No esto es mala suerte, no juego contra él ninguna vez y me toca en la final. Ha esto le llamó yo suerte y de la buena." Hermione contestó en tono sarcástico.

---------

"Bien al parecer ya tenemos ganador, Draco Malfoy." Grey se sentó y dejó paso para que hablara Dumbledore.

Malfoy y Jen mientras se dirigían a sus sitios.

"Bueno nuestros finalistas son, Hermione Granger contra Draco Malfoy. Así que haremos una pausa de diez minutos para que nuestros finalistas recuperen fuerzas y den un gran partido. Muchas gracias a todos." Aplaudió seguido de todos.

Hermione se levantó junto a Jess y los dos juntos se fueron a buscar a los demás.

---------------------------------------------------------

"¡Hermione!" Ron se acercaba corriendo el primero del grupo. Al llegar la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin hacerle daño. "¡Enhorabuena!" La soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, pero tampoco es para tanto."

"¡Claro que sí!" Josh fue el siguiente en hablarle. "Has ganado empatado con el creído de Jen, has empatado y ganado a Jess y has quedado como la finalista." Josh la abrazó y le dio dos besos.

"Pero juego contra Malfoy y es muy bueno." Intentó sonar modesta.

"Si has ganado ha Jen y Jess él no va a ser un problema." Hablaban animadamente mientras todos juntos se dirigían al lago.

"Oye Jess, desde tu punto de vista¿Qué nos puedes decir de Hermione Granger?" Rek sujetaba algo invisible con la mano y al parecer hacía de reportero. Jess se aclaró la garganta y hablando como un profesional le contestó.

"Creo que es una gran mujer, ya que ha conseguido vencer al mejor jugador del equipo de Werstensis y a logrado quedar la finalista dándonos a demostrar que es una gran jugadora. No tengo nada más que decir." Sacó la cara de seriedad y sonrío.

"Bien, bien, acabamos de tener la confesión del señor Ferwon ahora, señorita Granger¿Qué nos podría decir del señor Ferwon?" Era el turno de Hermione.

"Al parecer es un chico bastante patoso, deja demasiada virilla a las chicas para hacerse el grande y no he visto peores jugadas en todo el tiempo que llevo jugando a este deporte, doy un consejo al señor Ferwon, retírese." Jess cuando terminó de hablar se lanzó sobre Hermione y le empezó hacer un ataque de cosquillas.

"Con que esas tenemos eh señorita Granger…" Jess no la soltaba y Hermione se retorcía entre sus brazos y piernas.

"Jajaja…suel….jajaja…tame…jajaja…era u…jajaja…na…br….jaja…oma…jaja…¡CHI…jaja…COS!... jaja…¡Ayúdenme!…" Hermione casi no podía hablar.

"¿Qué hacemos chicos¿La dejamos así o no?" Josh se cruzó de brazos y miró los demás que tenían cara de diversión.

"No sé… ¿tu que dices Rek?" Seamus sonreía sin poder disimularlo haciendo sufrir un poco a Hermione.

"Yo optó por…" Dudo un momento y entonces alzó el brazo hacía arriba con el puño cerrado. "¡AL ATAQUEEEE!" Y corrió hacía Jess.

"¡VAMOS!" Gritaron todos abalanzándose sobre Jess.

Jess cayó de espaldas al suelo dejando que Hermione se recuperara. Cada uno hacía cosquillas al otro.

"Te esta bien empleado." Hermione los miraba de pie junto al montón.

"Pero tu no te vas a librar." Rek se levantó y con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó a Hermione.

"¿Qué haces Rek?" Hermione retrocedía poco a poco sin perderlo de vista.

"Yo nada…" Sonrió más y corrió tras Hermione.

"¡UUUAAAAH¡SOCORRO!" Hermione corría entre las rocas y árboles para esquivar a Rek.

"¡HERM!" Alex corrió hacía Rek y cuando lo tuvo al lado saltó sobre él y empezó a atacarlo. "Con que atacando a una chica ¿eh?"

Tres minutos después estaban todos tumbados en el césped descansando de la batalla.

"Vaya, no recuerdo cuando me reí tanto." Todos asintieron ante la frase de Jess.

Estuvieron el resto del tiempo hablando cuando Hermione se levantó.

"Ya es la hora." Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

"Tranquila seguro que todo saldrá bien." Jess pasó el brazo por sus hombros rodeándola.

"Gracias." Le cogió el brazo y volvió a suspirar. Se dirigieron a las gradas dejando a Hermione sola en el banco.

Hermione temblaba ante la mera idea de tener que estar a solas con Malfoy en el banco y además tener que jugar por segunda vez con él aunque esta vez era con su verdadera identidad.

"¿Preparada?" Malfoy se sentó a su lado.

"Claro." Hermione estaba de piernas cruzadas mientras él la miró y no dijo nada.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo." Dumbledore se levantó de su silla. "Por fin a llegado el gran momento, momento que todos estabais esperando con impaciencia. Si son tan amables nuestros jugadores. Por favor Hermione Granger contra Draco Malfoy." Se levantaron los dos y se colocaron uno frente al otro y mirándose fijamente.

"No pienso dejarte ganar."

"Creo que pensamos igual Granger."

"Entonces todo aclarado." Hermione giró la cara y se miró a la pelota que se acercaba, luego volvió a mirar a Malfoy.

La pelota se posó en el centro de los dos y se alzó.

Saltaron los dos siendo Malfoy quien empezaba la jugada.

"Empiezo yo." Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos y se puso en posición de defensa.

Malfoy se fue directo a ella. Una vez frente a ella la dribló pero al estar detrás de ella se dio cuenta que la pelota ya no la tenía en sus manos. Hermione había aprovechado para quitársela al girarse y ahora era ella quien tenía el control. Esperó dos segundos y fue hacía la canasta. Una vez frente a él se pasó la pelota por debajo las piernas y segundos más tardes pasó por el lado izquierdo de Malfoy pero la pelota por debajo las piernas de él. Se colocó debajo la canasta y saltó, Malfoy la seguía pero no llegaría a tiempo para hacerle un tapón.

"¡VAYA MATE!" Rek, Josh y Jess gritaron a la vez acompañados de otras personas pronunciando lo mismo sin estar planeado.

Cayeron de nuevo al suelo y Hermione mirándola Malfoy con algo de superioridad.

"Creo que empiezas un poco mal¿cierto?" Sonrió pícara.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Hermione recogió la pelota y se la pasó.

"Creo que vuelves a empezar." Se la tiró con fuerza. Malfoy cogió la pelota antes de que impactara con su estómago.

"A eso se le llama atentar contra el enemigo."

"Eso es otra cosa, si quieres te lo demuestro ahora." Sonrió ampliamente.

Malfoy empezó a botar la pelota. De repente se abalanzó sobre ella pasándose la pelota entre las piernas. Hermione esa jugada la recordaba demasiado bien. Malfoy iba a driblarla pero ella se adelantó a su movimiento y se la quitó pero cuando la tenía en las manos Malfoy se la volvió a quitar pero esta salió disparada. Hermione corrió y la recuperó. Sin esperar a nada salió corriendo, una vez delante de él se pasó la pelota entre las piernas y saltó para encestar.

Malfoy saltó segundos más tardes y le quitó la pelota de las manos lanzándola hacía arriba. Al volver a tocar el suelo saltaron a la vez, Hermione cogió la pelota pero no encestó al momento, sabía que Malfoy eso lo tenía previsto, había que probar. Malfoy se quedó bloqueado al ver que no intentaba encestar y mientras Hermione volvía a tocar el suelo y saltaba Malfoy no llegaba a tiempo para bloquearla.

Segundos después Hermione estaba colgada de la canasta y tambaleándose. Se soltó y cayó agachándose y quedándose unos segundos quieta. Luego se levantó y miró a Malfoy. Malfoy al verla le pareció estar en un campo urbano rodeado de muggles y una chica en especial.

"Moon…" Susurró. Hermione escuchó su apodo y se sorprendió, pero intentó tranquilizarse y no delatarse más de lo que se había delatado.

"¡Excelente!" El profesor Grey se levantó de su asiento. "Ya tenemos ganador, en este caso ganadora." El profesor Grey volteó la mesa del jurado y fue hacía Hermione, le cogió la mano y la alzó. "¡HERMIONE GRANGER ES LA GANADORA!" Grey aplaudió a Hermione y le sonrió. "Enhorabuena." Le dio la mano y dándole dos besos.

"Muchas Gracias."

"¡Bravo!"

"¡Hurra!" Las gradas estallaban de alegría.

Una bandada de gente bajo de las gradas corriendo y abalanzándose sobre Hermione. Josh cuando llegó se agachó y la puso encima de sus hombros para que quedara a la vista de todo el mundo. Hermione veía las caras de felicidad de sus compañeros y amigos. Todos estaban muy felices. De repente todos empezaron a vitorear su nombre.

Cuando todo empezó a calmarse y la gente se iba al castillo Hermione volvió a tocar de pies a tierra.

"Disculpadme un momento." Hermione salió corriendo para buscar a Malfoy. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue el árbol. Acertó a la primera. "¡Malfoy!" Hermione se le acercó corriendo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le contestó sin mirarla.

"Venía a darte las gracias." Le extendió la mano. Malfoy la miró.

"¿Por qué?" Malfoy se levantó mientras su mirada la escudriñaban.

"Porque has hecho un buen partido y me lo he pasado bien." Hermione sonreía un poco pero se le iba borrando poco a poco. Malfoy la estrechó finalmente y se fue sin decirle nada más.

"Realmente es una persona muy agradable." Dijo en tono sarcástico. Lo miró unos segundos mientras se alejaba y se fue hacía donde estaban sus compañeros.

"Bueno Herms¿ahora que?" Le preguntó Alex con los brazos cruzados.

"Antes que nada, me gustaría darme una ducha y arreglarme. Luego podríamos charlar y todo eso."

"Esta bien entonces te esperaremos en el Gran Comedor." Josh le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"De acuerdo, estaré allí en media hora."

"Entonces que así sea." Jess le dio un beso en cada mejilla y luego todos se dirigieron al lago un rato.

Hermione vio como se alejaban y se fue para darse un baño.

"¡Herms!" Esta se giró antes de cruzar la puerta de roble. "¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"Claro que sí." Ron sonrió y se puso al lado de Hermione.

"Quería comentarte una cosa." Ron adoptó aquella pose de seriedad que Hermione veía bastante a menudo.

"Te escucho." Sentía curiosidad aunque algo le decía que no todo iría bien.

"Verás, te acuerdas cuando te enojaste por culpa nuestra, por aquello de las pruebas…" Ron tragó saliva.

"Sí." Respondió algo nerviosa.

"Cuando te buscábamos topamos con la compañía de Zabinni y algunos de sus amigotes."

"¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto Ron?" Los dos iban andando dirección a la torre de Premios Anuales.

"Espera ya llego… entonces yo lo amenace y con ello se juntaron Jess y los demás. Josh agarró a Zabinni por la camisa y lo levantó. Entonces Zabinni como era de esperar los amenazó pero Josh y Jess hablaron de un hechizo que Zabinni lo reconoció como de mortífagos superiores." Ron tragó saliva y miró a Hermione que continuaba con una cara serena. "Cuando lo soltaron les pedí explicaciones y me dijeron que tenían un profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que había sido un mortífago superior."

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo que 'y'¿No lo ves extraño¿No sospechas nada de ellos?" Ron estaba algo alterado.

"No para nada Ron, no me preocupa nada. Jess me lo estuvo contando. El profesor que tu dices, lo soltaron de Azkaban por colaborar con el ministerio de magia para atrapar a los seguidores de Voldemort que aun quedaban sueltos. Entonces lo enviaron a la escuela de Wertensis, ya que antes de unirse al círculo de Voldemort había estado profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Allí, según me resumió Jess, les enseñó defensa y ataque contra las artes oscuras, así tendrían más amplia la defensa." Hermione se miró a Ron para tranquilizarlo. "Al igual que ellos, nosotros tenemos a Snape, que nos ayuda con pociones para contrarrestar hechizos, heridas u otras pociones o al igual que Krum en Dumstarng tiene a Karkarov y sin contar otros que nosotros no sabemos. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo con esta explicación?"

"Hombre algo más que antes seguro." Y sonrió algo nervioso mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca.

"Esta bien, por cierto."

"Dime." Se puso algo tenso.

"¿Me esperaras en el comedor o quieres esperarme en la torre?" Hermione sonrió al ver que soplaba.

"Hombre mejor en la torre ya que estamos aquí…"

"De acuerdo pasa. _Qwontrus Frem_" Los dos pasaron a la Sala. "Ven sube." Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaba a su cuarto. "Espera por allí, hay revistas de Quidditch, del corazón y para aprender algo, mientras yo voy a ducharme. ¡Ah! Si quieres algo aprieta el botón de la lámpara y te aparecerá." Se dirigió a un armario.

"Vaya que lujos tenéis los Premios Anuales. Creo que me pondré a estudiar más en serio." Dijo como sin nada.

"Entonces creo que llegas un poco tarde, eso se acostumbra a hacer antes."

"Ja ja." Rió Ron en tono sarcástico mientras que Hermione le sacó la lengua para contrarrestar.

"Voy a ducharme." Hermione se fue al baño y cerró la puerta para que no hubiera ningún tipo de intrusión. Dejó la ropa encima de una silla y abrió el grifo para que se empezara a llenar la bañera. Con un toque de varita el baño se lleno de música relajante. Se deshizo la coleta e introdujo la mano para ver si el agua estaba a punto.

"Creo que le falta un puntito más."

"Tienes razón." Malfoy estaba en frente de Hermione.

"¿Qué¿Cómo has conseguid entrar? Estoy harta que entres sin permiso y para colmo cuando estoy yo."

"Verás Snape me comentó que en mi cuarto tardarían un poco en arreglarlo así que, como somos magos, me construyeron un pasadizo que fuera justo en tu cuarto de baño, pero lástima que desaparezca en cuanto lo arreglen."

"Pues yo quiero que desaparezca ya." Hermione estaba furiosa. "Ahora vete, quiero ducharme."

"A no, yo también quiero ducharme."

"Pues te tendrás que esperar, este es mi baño y por lo tanto tengo preferencia a él antes que tu." Le contestó furiosa.

"Entonces tendrás que ducharte delante de mí." Malfoy cruzó los brazos y miró a Hermione con cara triunfante.

"De eso ni hablar, sueñas demasiado Malfoy." Hermione daba gracias a Dios que estaba con la toalla enrollada.

"¿Entonces que pretendes hacer? Dime."

Hermione estaba bloqueada, pero una cosa la tenía clara no pensaba dejar a Malfoy que se duchara antes que ella.

"Vamos Granger¿qué piensas hacer?" Malfoy se acercaba a ella. Estaba quieta, no se movía, solo lo observaba como avanzaba lentamente hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Hermione alzó un poco la mirada para poderlo ver a los ojos. Entonces Malfoy levantó la mano y agarró su mentón.

"Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Malfoy." Las palabras salieron de su boca demasiado amenazantes para Malfoy.

"¿Eso es una amenaza? Si no recuerdo mal, hace tan solo unas horas, fuiste tu quien lo izo." Malfoy estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

"Eso fue un grave error y ten por seguro que no se volverá a repetir." Hablaba con la mandíbula apretada.

"Como tu quieras." La soltó y retrocedió unos pasos. "Pero ten presente que en un momento determinado serás tu quien venga en mi busca." Giró sobre sus talones y se fue a su cuarto a esperar.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Hermione cerró la puerta por donde Malfoy había salido y se introdujo en la bañera para relajarse.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando Hermione decidió salir. Se vistió con la ropa que había cogido, se cepillo el pelo y se lo recogió con una coleta alta y unos mechones a cada lado de las orejas y se maquillo un poco, algo de sombra de ojos y pintalabios. Cuando vio que ya estaba lista deshizo los dos hechizos de las puertas y salió para encontrarse con Ron.

Entró en la pequeña sala pero no vio a nadie, entonces se dirigió a la terraza y lo encontró apoyado en la barandilla.

"Creí que te habías ido." Se apoyó en el marco.

"Ya ves que n…" Ron al girarse y verla se quedó mudo. La veía hermosa. "Vaya estas estupenda Herms."

"Gracias…" Se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza para mirar el suelo. Ron se le acercó y con la mano le levantó la cara por el mentón para que lo mirara.

"Nos están esperando." Le guiñó un ojo divertido.

"Sí." Se sonrieron. Bajaron las escaleras para llegar al muró y una vez frente a este salieron para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, lugar donde habían quedado con los demás.

--------------

Hola!!!

Espero que no se hayan enfadado conmigo… para que me perdonen ya ven que les he subido tres capítulos y de ahora en adelante les prometo actualizar cada semana!!!!

Agradezco a toda la gente que lee mi ff aunque no reciba muchos reviews… ¬¬ pero a partir de este mismo momento, en cuanto leean esto y reciba vuestro email prometo contestar lo antes posible…. Palabra de escritora y fan de los ff!!!! También doy las gracias y bienvenida a los que se han incorporado en esta nueva aventura.

Les prometa más acción y muchos más misterios con algunas que otras respuestas e incógnitas…. Jejeje

Hasta pronto!!! Y de nuevo mil gracias por leer esto…

Espero reviews con apoyo, sugerencias o dudas… cualquier cosa será aceptada y contestada.

Besos a todos!!!

En el próximo chap….!!!!

"_¿Tu eres…" Izó una pausa que a Hermione le pareció eterna. "…bueno, eras la novia de Greg?" Jess la miró fijamente. Hermione sintió derrumbarse ante el mundo enteró. _

"_La primera frase, 'Ez da nahikoa musu bat'…" Su pronunciación fue tal que parecía que su lengua de verdad fuera aquella. "…quiere decir, 'no será suficiente un beso'"Hermione se atragantó con el zumo. "La segunda subrayada es 'Indar sortzaileez sinesten kasteko' que viene a ser, 'para empezar a creer en las fuerzas de la creación'"_

"_Lástima que no seas de Slytherin." Hermione se giró sobresaltada._

"_¡Greg!" Se giró y se dieron la mano y unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Así que esta es la famosísima Herms."_

Y una nueva prueba¿?Sabéis ya cual es¿? ;P


	15. La Recompensa

**15. **_**La Recompensa**_

Entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a su sitio. Se iba a sentar cuando la cogieron por atrás.

"Felicidades preciosa." Hermione se giró y frente a ella estaba Justin.

"Gracias Justin." Le dio un beso en cada mejilla y lo abrazó.

"Yo también quiero uno de esos." Josh ponía pucheros. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguirlo?" Se presionó con un dedo la sien derecha como si estuviera pensando algo. "¡YA! Enhorabuena." Y la abrazó.

"Gracias." Repitió lo mismo que había echo con Justin y así con cada persona que la felicitaba. Al fin, cuando ya había abrazado y besado a casi todo Hogwarts y Werstensis pudo sentarse en la mesa.

"Vaya cuanto existo chica."

"Creo que esto es solo el principio." Suspiró tranquilamente.

"¿Porque lo dices?" Preguntó Sean.

"Porque esta es la primera prueba y aún quedan más."

"Entonces yo de ti me lo haría mirar eso." Sean se puso a reír seguido de algunos más.

"Ya veremos, quien ríe último ríe mejor." Se cruzó de brazos y escondió la cabeza entre ellos.

"¿Te encuentras bien Herms?" Ron le poso una mano en la espalda y la acarició.

"Sí, solo quería desconectar un momento." Sonrió débilmente a su amigo.

Hermione justo levantar la cabeza su mirada se cruzó con la menos deseada. En ese momento él entraba por la puerta con su superioridad, cosa que le hacía irresistible para muchas chicas de Hogwarts. Lo miró unos segundos y entonces de repente él conecto su mirada con la suya. Durante unos segundos se miraron cuando alguien le llamó la atención por la espalda. Hermione lo miró con tristeza por haberle desviado la mirada.

Malfoy volvió a mirarla pero ella ya no lo miraba se había vuelto a sumergir en ella misma al igual como había estado segundos antes.

Minutos más tarde Dumbledore aparecía en la mesa más sereno de lo acostumbrado pero con una amplia sonrisa.

"Estudiantes…" Izó una pausa para asegurarse de que todos los presentes atendían a sus palabras. "…hoy, tenemos entre nosotros, a una gran persona, alguien que ha demostrado ser buena en los estudios y ganarse el respeto de todos nosotros y que ha demostrado ser fuerte y mantenerse firme, en situaciones que algunos de nosotros no seríamos capaces, así quiero que den un gran aplauso a esa persona, a nuestra ganadora del torneo de básquet, ¡Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore la señaló y empezó a aplaudir acompañado de todos menos de Slytherins, incluyendo profesores. Dumbledore alzó las manos y los aplausos se desvanecieron. "Si es tan amable de acercarse hasta aquí Hermione Granger." Hermione muy sonrojada y acompañada de los aplausos de Gryffindor se levantó y se dirigió hacía Dumbledore. "Muy bien. Ahora…" Chasqueó los dedos y detrás de él se abrió la puerta dejando paso a Malfoy.

Hermione se atragantó al verlo y se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

"Nuestro finalista será tan amable de entregarle a nuestra finalista y ganadora el premio merecido por ello." Dumbledore colocó la mano en la espalda de Malfoy y lo acompañó hasta que este quedo frente a ella.

"Enhorabuena Granger." Malfoy le tendió las manos sujetando un trofeo que consistía en una replica suya en miniatura colgada de una canasta mientras encestaba echa de oro y sus iniciales gravadas en una pequeña placa que reposaba en uno de los dorsos.

"Gracias." Extendió las manos y cogió el trofeo mientras que sin querer rozaba sus manos. Se estremeció al notar el contacto. Se giró y miró a cada mesa, entonces todos volvieron a aplaudirla.

"Bien puedes ir a sentarte." Hermione izo media reverencia a Dumbledore con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacía su mesa. "Tu también." Malfoy observó unos segundos más a Hermione y se dirigió a su sitio. "Una vez echo todo esto profesora McGonagall." Dumbledore se sentó y en su lugar McGonagall se levantó.

"Como ya sabrán, el torneo de básquet no era la única actividad para realizar así que…" Izó una pausa y desdobló un trozo de pergamino. "…mañana se realizara el espectáculo de surf, así pues los que darán el espectáculo serán, de Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley, Relis Tren, Ravenclaw, Petrick Lenrol, Gryffindor Hermione Granger, Lioner Gret, Slytherin, Blaise Zabinni y Werstensis, Renis Hurt y Sean Wersten. Así pues las pruebas del espectáculo será a las doce en punto de la mañana." Dobló el pergamino. "Bien que empiece la cena."

Platos y platos de comida aparecieron frente a ellos.

"Vaya, esta vez seré yo quien tenga que enfrentarme a la gran Hermione Granger." Sean estaba sentado frente a ella.

"Venga hombre no es para tanto." Se pusieron a reír.

La cena estuvo muy interesante, por rara vez en la vida, Ron y Harry conversaban con todos pero no de Quidditch sino de temas de la actualidad, pruebas, bromas,… A Hermione aquella cena no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente.

"Yo me voy ya chicos, estoy algo cansada y quiero descansar." Hermione se levantó y dio un beso al aire despidiéndose de todos.

"Te acompaño." Jess se levantó y se despidió de todos.

"Como tu quieras." Salieron los dos juntos por la puerta seguidos de varias miradas.

Andaban callados hasta que Jess decidió romper aquel silencio.

"Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta." Jess se volvió serio de repente haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y un frío extraño la envolviera.

"Si puedo y la sé te responderé." Hermione andaba pero escuchaba cada uno de los sonidos y prestando atención a Jess para saber cual era la pregunta.

"En un partido hiciste una jugada que la he visto en dos personas diferentes."

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?" Ahora estaba un poco asustada.

"Esas personas, solo he llegado a conocer una la otra solo me la han enseñado en fotografías y en imágenes que fue por donde vi la jugada." Jess tragó saliva.

"¿Y?" De repente se le aceleró la respiración y los latidos del corazón.

"¿Tu eres…" Izó una pausa que a Hermione le pareció eterna. "…bueno, eras la novia de Greg?" Jess la miró fijamente. Hermione sintió derrumbarse ante el mundo enteró.

Caía.

Caía hacía adelante analizando cada una de las palabras de Jess.

Jess vio la reacción de Hermione y en segundos tenía a Hermione derrumbada en sus brazos impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

"¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?" Jess seguía sujetándola por la cintura mientras observaba su espalda y el cuello que quedaba libre del cabello de ella.

"Sí…sí…estoy…bien…" Hermione intentaba tranquilizarse poco a poco. "¿Qué te izo pensar eso?" Se apoyó en el brazo de Jess y lo miró ya recuperada.

"Es que, no sé…es igual déjalo estar." La incorporó de nuevo.

"Pues no se, ¿quién es ese tal Gregori?" Jess la miró con los ojos como naranjas. Sabía muy bien lo que le había preguntado y sabía bien que el no había dicho Gregori sino Greg.

"No nadie, alguien que conocí hace unos meses atrás en Florida, estaba buscando algo no sé, pero parecía más bien que huía de algo, pero no hablemos más de eso ¿entendido?" Jess se miró a Hermione se encontraba pálida. "¿Te encuentras bien? No pareces estar de muy buen aspecto." Jess empezaba a preocuparse.

"Sí, solo que creo que me sentó algo mal la cena." Se apoyó en una pared e intentando asimilar aquellas palabras.

'_Creo que esta bastante claro, pero intentaré otra cosa.'_ Jess no quería recurrir a ese método pero no le quedaba opción.

"Yo me quedó aquí hoy, quiero estar tranquila." Hermione se acercó a Jess y le dio un beso. "Nos vemos mañana." Hermione se giró y abrió el muro.

"Otra cosa Moon." Jess se había desplazado un par de pasos.

"¿Dime Jess?" Hermione reaccionó al instante. Abrió los ojos y su cara expresó algo de terror. Acababa de delatarse sin querer y sin tener presente que Jess sabía de ella y Greg. "No…no se lo digas a nadie…por favor…" Hermione reprimía las lágrimas

"¿Por qué lo escondes Hermione?" Jess se acercó a ella.

"Porque…porque hay alguien que sabe de mi otra identidad y no tengo la menor intención de que sepa realmente quien soy y también…" Respiró hondo. "…quiero olvidarme de él, Jess no sabes lo que me pasó, lo que me hizo, eso no tiene cura y ahora solo me faltaba saber que alguien de mi alrededor sabe de mi otra existencia, la relación que tuve con él y que encima lo conoce…no menciones de esto a nadie."

"Esta bien…" Jess se maldijo un poco por haberle echo recordar el pasado. "Hasta mañana." No obtuvo respuesta. Ella se adentró en el muro y este se cerró tras de ella.

"¡MIERDA!" Hermione pataleó fuertemente una silla, la cual se tumbó por la fuerza ejercida por la Gryffindor. "¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!" Golpeaba un cojín contra el sofá. "¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?" Soltaba sus preguntas sin respuesta. "¡MIERDA!" Pataleó el cojín que ahora yacía en el suelo que fue directo a la entrada del muro pero este se quedó estático en el aire.

"No me esperaba esta bienvenida tan calurosa por tu parte." Malfoy bajó el cojín de delante de su cara. "¿Qué ocurre para que nuestra deseada Prefecta y Premio Anual este de tan buen humor?" Malfoy disfrutaba de la ira de Hermione, en aquellos momentos la veía radiante, le volvía loco verla en ese estado.

"¡NO TE IMPORTA!" Le gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas y rabia. Salió corriendo hacía su cuarto y cerró la puerta con todas las ganas.

"Buf…" Malfoy se fue a su cuarto para despojarse de las túnicas y ponerse cómodo con el pantalón del pijama y descalzo. Bajó hasta la Sala Común y se tumbó en un sillón quedándose tal y como había caído.

Hermione se limpió la cara de las lágrimas y se fue al armario para sacar su pijama. Unos pantalones cortos por encima de la rodilla, una camiseta algo ajustada y de tirantes gruesos y unas chanclas de playa.

Se peinó y se sujetó el pelo en medio moño a media cabeza y dejando la parte de abajo suelta. Se limpió la cara con agua y se miró en el espejo. Los ojos los tenía un poco hinchados y rojos y la nariz colorada al igual que sus mejillas. Salió de su cuarto y bajó a la Sala Común esperando encontrar a Malfoy.

Al bordear el sofá lo vio tumbado con el dorso desnudo y vistiendo solamente unos pantalones. Se quedó unos segundos observándolo.

"¿Qué quieres Granger?" Malfoy se quitó el brazo de delante de sus ojos para mirarla fijamente.

"Yo…solo…quería pedirte perdón…no debí gritarte de aquella manera…no era mi intención fue la situación…lo siento." Hermione agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para escuchar la respuesta de Malfoy, seguramente hiriente.

"Esta bien, no tiene importancia." Se levanto del sofá y sin decir nada más subió hasta su cuarto.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

La una y cuarto y no podía conciliar el sueño.

"¡Maldita sea! Vaya día llevó hoy." Se levantó y descalza bajo hasta la Sala Común sentándose en el sofá.

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?" Malfoy apareció por la puerta que conducía al balcón común.

"No ¿llevas mucho?" Ambos miraban el fuego que se había encendido.

"Media hora más que tú." Se dirigió a ella y se sentó a su lado pero con algo de distancia.

En la sala reinaba un silencio sepulcral que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Hermione estaba encogida en su propio cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas y la mirada fija en la chimenea. Malfoy tenía las manos colocadas detrás la nuca y los pies cruzados y apoyados encima la mesa, su mirada se hallaba en el techo buscando algo interesante.

De repente, a Hermione los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar sin ella darse cuenta y sin querer fue cayendo poco a poco hacía el lado de Malfoy. Este se sobresaltó cuando notó algo en su pecho. Al mirarlo vio como Hermione descansaba placidamente en su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración de él. Sus piernas se encontraban encogidas al igual que sus brazos. Malfoy sonrió a verla. Bajó sus manos sin darse cuenta. Tocó con una mano el brazo de Hermione, era suave y desprendía calor, el cual subía y bajaba por la respiración de su dueña. Al igual que ella tardó poco en dormirse.

La luz entraba por el ventanal del balcón dando de lleno en la cara de Hermione. Se removió un poco y extendió la mano para taparse con las sábanas pero su mano izo contacto con algo forrado de cuero. Abrió lentamente los ojos protegiéndose con una mano. Se sorprendió al reconocer la chimenea de la Sala Común. Entonces como un rayo fugaz todo cruzó por su mente y miró hacía arriba donde esperaba encontrarse con su peor temor. Efectivamente, Malfoy estaba allí y ella estaba apoyada en él y había pasado toda la noche con él en aquella postura.

Quiso levantarse pero noto algo en su brazo, miró y vio una mano de Malfoy apoyada en el suyo como si la estuviera protegiendo. Se levantó poco a poco sin despertarlo. Una vez estaba sentada encima el sofá con las piernas cruzadas se lo quedó mirando. Parecía como si estuviera volando por algún lugar donde él era feliz. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y los labios parecían hacer una sonrisa pero escondiéndola. Le resbaló un cabello que fue a caer encima sus labios provocando que Hermione se mordiera el labio. Se levantó y sin saber lo que hacía se le acercó, colocó una mano en su cara y lentamente fue acercándose, procurando que el amo de aquellos labios no se despertara, lo besó suavemente, se separó y lo miró nuevamente para luego acercarse a su oído.

"Buenos días, Draco." Susurró tan suave que parecía que tuviera miedo a decir aquellas palabras.

Volteó el sofá y subió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta en silencio sonriendo y se fue al armario para vestirse y empezar un nuevo día.

En la Sala.

"Mm…" Malfoy se tapó los ojos con una mano y se estiro recuperando el sentido y movimiento de cada zona. "Buenos días…" Se despertó pero no encontró a nadie en la Sala. "¿Pero que?" Malfoy se extrañó, momentos antes había notado algo y le habían susurrado buenos días. Se levantó algo confuso y fue a darse una ducha.

Hermione se vistió con unos pantalones azules, una camiseta de manga corta y unas bambas. El pelo se lo dejo suelto. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se fijo en el escritorio, donde reposaba la carta azul que le habían entregado. Se acercó cuidadosamente y al llegar frente al escritorio la cogió con cuidado. Solamente ponía su nombre '_Hermione Granger'_ La giró para abrirla. En el había un papel de color negro y las palabras estaban echas de tinta blanca. A Hermione le extrañó muchísimo y la leyó.

"_Ez da nahikoa musu _bat. _Munduko Itxaso lohituak agortzeko.Ez da oihu bat aski izanen. __Indar sortzaileez sinesten kasteko__. Tutti da arratsa besotan harteza. Tutti da ostadarra. __Enamoratuak guttiegi gara._" Hermione no entendió nada volvió a leerlo y seguía sin entenderlo, algunas palabras podía descifrarlas pero otras le eran imposible. "Miró más abajo y había algo escrito. " Pronto." Hermione se quedó más ensimismada, cogió la carta y bajó al Gran Comedor. Al llegar a la Sala no encontró a Malfoy, seguramente se había despertado segundos después de ella despedirse. Salió por el muro y fue dirección al Gran Comedor.

Sin querer tuvo una extraña sensación pero olvidándose de ello entró. En la mesa ya le estaban esperando Jess, Sean, Rek, Ron y Dean, aunque faltaran algunos. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Justin. Él le guiñó un ojo en respuesta y ella sonrió. Se sentó y se miró a los chicos.

"Buenos días a todos."

"Buenos días." Uno tras otro le respondieron.

"Oye Herms, ¿Cómo que no dormiste en Gryffindor?" Le preguntó Ron preocupado.

"Quería descansar y como podrás comprobar, con Lavender y Parvatil en el dormitorio es un poco difícil."

"Ya entiendo." Ron se calló y prestó atención a lo que Rek hablaba.

Cuando Rek terminó Hermione se le acercó.

"Me dijiste que sabías algunos idiomas ¿cierto?"

"Sí, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?" Rek se extrañó un poco.

"¿Sabrías decirme que pone aquí? Recibí esto y no tengo ni la menor idea que es lo que dice en ella." Hermione se sacó el papel negro del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Rek. Este lo recibió algo extrañado, una carta con papel negro y tinta blanca no era muy frecuente.

"Esto…." Rek lo leyó detenidamente. "Sí, se lo que pone aunque creo que te interesa más lo subrayado que todo lo demás." Rek le señaló una frase subrayada.

"Entonces que…" Estaba algo nerviosa.

"La primera frase, _'Ez da nahikoa musu bat'_…" Su pronunciación fue tal que parecía que su lengua de verdad fuera aquella. "…quiere decir, _'no será suficiente un beso'_"Hermione se atragantó con el zumo. "La segunda subrayada es '_Indar sortzaileez sinesten kasteko'_ que viene a ser, '_para empezar a creer en las fuerzas de la creación'_" Hermione empezaba a asustarse y extrañarse. "Y por último la tercera frase subrayada '_Enamoratuak guttiegi gara _'que la traducción es '_Los enamorados somos demasiado pocos'_" Rek entregó la carta a Hermione que estaba algo pálida. "Eso es todo." Rek se fijo más en su aspecto y se asusto un poco. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"S-sí no…no te preo-preocupes." Se levantó con el plato aun vacío y se fue al lago.

Se sentó al lado de ya su querido árbol y dejó que su mente volara dejando los ojos fijos en el horizonte. Descansaba en el lago cuando una lechuza negra aterrizó a su lado. Llevaba otra carta azul.

"¿Otra?" Hermione cogió la carta y la abrió. Al igual que la otra, llevaba un papel negro y la tinta blanca. "_No soy quien crees que soy. Espera un poco más_." Hermione lanzó una piedra contra el lago para descargar toda la rabia.

"Herms…" Jess se acercó con cuidado a ella.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella escondiéndose entre sus brazos y piernas.

"¿Te veo algo extraña?" Se sentó a su lado.

"No soy yo. Recibo cartas sin remitente, primero en el torneo de básquet y con frases sin sentido, ahora las recibo escritas en papel negro y tinta blanca en otro idioma y ahora esta." Le lanzó el papel delante de él. Jess lo leyó y se quedó extrañado.

"¿No has pensado que-?" Hermione levantó rápidamente la cabeza y le apuntó con la varita.

"¡NO! Ni-se-te-o-cur-ra-de-cír-lo ¿oíste?" Estaba llena de ira. "Tuve suficiente con que me descubrieras ayer que ahora me vengas con eso. Ya Jess, basta." Se levantó arrancándole la carta de la mano y dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Entró sin mirar a nadie y se sentó sin pronunciar nada a nadie.

Josh iba a hablar cuando Dumbledore se levantó.

"Buenos días." Todos saludaron a coro. "Hoy se representara un espectáculo de surf, así que si nuestros participantes son tan amables de venir hacía aquí." Justin, Relis, Petrick, Hermione, Lioner, Blaise, Renis y Sean se levantaron y fueron frente a Dumbledore. "Bien…" Se los miró. "…por favor vayan por aquella puerta." Dumbledore señaló la puerta de la derecha, al lado de la mesa de profesores. Sin decir nada todos obedecieron. Al entrar todos vieron una sala con un sillón en medio y una chimenea encendida.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó Petrick.

"Estamos todos igual." La voz rastrera de Zabinni sonó por toda la sala.

"Bonita respuesta." Contestó Hermione sarcásticamente.

"Gracias." Zabinni sonrió y entrecerró un poco los ojos provocando en Hermione miedo y seducción.

"Muy bien." El profesor Grey entró acompañado de Snape. "Ahora tomaran un poco de esto…" Grey señaló la bandeja de Snape. "Para dudas, es una poción que os permite respirar en caso de caer bajo una ola y para expulsar a toda criatura en el lago." Snape iba pasando por cada alumno hasta que llegó frente a Hermione. Se miró el baso con asco y luego a Snape.

"Sería un ochenta por ciento que le tocara a usted señorita." Soltó él con asco. Hermione sonrió burlonamente y se bebió el contenido. Era realmente asqueroso.

"Una vez todos en disposición, pronuncien con claridad y seguridad _Canvinus eaulinwel_. Ahora ustedes." Cada uno pronunció el hechizo y la sala se llenó primero de una luz amarilla y luego algo de humo. Cuando se esparció todos se observaron. Llevaban un traje de surf diferente, cada uno su propio estilo y un numeró en el hombro derecho.

"Ya están listos. Ahora síganme." Grey se dirigió a otra puerta y salió por ella, minutos más tarde se encontraban delante el lago con las gradas a su lado y una tabla para cada uno con un número. "Ahí están sus tablas, estén atentos a la profesora McGonagall, ella os indicara que debéis hacer. Grey y Snape se dirigieron junto al resto de profesores.

Mientras esperaban cada uno al lado de su tabla se fijo en los uniformes de cada uno, los chicos llevaban un uniforme ajustado pero al parecer no tanto como las chicas.

Justin y Relis llevaban colores azules y blancos aunque Justin llevaba más blanco que azul y Relis más azul que blanco. Petrick lo llevaba naranja y negro, pantalones negros y raya naranja y camiseta negra y la espalda y el pecho naranja. Lioner llevaba los colores de Gryffindor rojo y amarillos repartidos de manera similar en pantalones y camiseta. Zabinni como era de esperar llevaba los colores de Slytherin verde y plata. Remis tenía el traje de color amarillo y negro y Sean lo llevaba negro y con una franja marrón a cada lado de los brazos y piernas.

Fue el turno de mirarse ella, llevaba un traje negro y al igual que Sean llevaba unas franjas pero estas de color verde oscuro. Se fijo en su número, era el cinco. Justin llevaba el diez, Relis el cuatro, Petrick el nueve, Lioner el tres, Zabinni el sesenta, Remis el cuarenta y tres y Sean el diecinueve. Al parecer el número era cuestión de personalidad.

Se fijo en su tabla. Era verde por completo exceptuando dos franjas de medio círculo de arriba a bajo en negro. Entonces se fijo en la de Zabinni la cual era completamente negra y al igual que ella, dos franjas circulares en plata. Demasiadas coincidencias. Las tablas eran igual que el traje de cada persona.

Zabinni se acercó a Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Lástima que no seas de Slytherin." Hermione se giró sobresaltada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Estaba asustada.

"¿No te has fijado en tus colores?" Señaló la franja verde de su brazo y luego la tabla. "Verdes…" Sonrió. "Negros..." En sus ojos apareció un brillo extraño para ella. "Falta…plata."

"Eso no significa nada." Le dio la espalda. A Zabinni le aumentaron las ganas de poseer aquella criatura. Le agarró el brazo pero no la giró, se colocó a la altura de su oído.

"Eso lo veremos." La soltó y se fue al lado de su tabla. "La fruta prohibida es la más jugosa." Sonrió maléficamente y se apoyó en la tabla.

McGonagall se acercó y se colocó frente a todos.

"Cuando yo nombre vuestro nombre saldréis desde allí." McGonagall señaló una torre situada en medio del lago. "Ahora iréis hacía allí mientras yo doy las explicaciones a los espectadores. Así pues suerte." McGonagall se giró y fue hacía la tribuna de los profesores.

"Allí vamos." Sean cogió la tabla, la sacó de encima la tierra y cogió carrerilla.

Todos imitaron a Sean. Cogieron las tablas y corriendo un poco se adentraron en el lago.

"Oye Sean…" Hermione iba tumbada en su tabla mientras remaba con los brazos.

"Dime." Sean volteó la cabeza y miró a Hermione. Este estaba sentado en la tabla y remaba poco a poco con las manos.

"¡TONTO EL ÚLTIMO!" Hermione se puso a reír y empezó a remar más rápido dejando a Sean atrás algo perplejo.

"¡ESO LO VERMEOS!" Le respondió. Se tumbó en la tabla y empezó a remar. Para alcanzarla. A los pocos segundos la tenía a centímetros. "¿No te han dicho nunca, quien ríe último ríe mejor?" Los dos se pusieron a reír. Se colocó a su altura. "Te lo dije."

"Eso lo veremos." Hermione con el pie lo empujo y perdió un poco el equilibrio. Le sacó la lengua de forma burleta y corrió más.

"Tramposa, ya verás cuando te coja. Mas vale que corras." Sean se colocó bien encima la tabla e intentó atraparla.

Hermione llegó la primera y se giró para mirar a Sean.

"Eres muy lento, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?" Y empezó a reírse.

"Yo seré muy lento pero no consiguen tirarme de mi tabla." Sean se acercó y empujó a Hermione, pero esta se cogió a sus brazos y no cayó.

"¿Decías?" Y sonrió.

"Ahora lo verás." Empezaron a forcejear los dos mientras los demás participantes los miraban al igual que la gente desde las gradas.

"Parece que Sean y Hermione se divierten bastante." Alex los veía a través de unos prismáticos que permitían oír la conversación.

"Eso parece." Josh al igual que Alex los observaba.

"¡AAAAH!" Los dos cayeron de la tabla salpicando a los demás.

"Lo conseguí." Fue lo primero que dijo Sean al salir de debajo el agua.

"Pero caíste conmigo." Y Hermione triunfante sonrió.

"Bueno es igual…" Le contestó en tono burleta.

Los dos se subieron a la tabla ya mojados de arriba a bajo a diferencia de los demás.

"Atentos va a empezar." Petrick llamó la atención de todos.

McGonagall desde las gradas llamó la atención de todos.

"Bien alumnos, de aquí unos segundos se representara un espectáculo de surf que nuestros participantes serán tan amables de enseñarlos." Izó una pausa y miró hacía donde estaban los demás esperando para empezar. "Ya pueden empezar, el primero será Petrick Lenrol." Todos aplaudieron.

"Suerte Lenrol." Relis fue quien le dio ánimos.

Petrick se colocó en el otro lado de la torre y fue dirección contraria a las gradas. En pocos segundos apareció una ola. Petrick esperó unos segundos y se levantó lo hacía bastante bien. Hacía eses mientras bajaba por la ola y subía. Entonces fue el momento que esperaba todo el mundo, la ola fue bajando hasta quedar doblada invitando a Petrik a entrar. Segundos después Petrick salía y justo tras él la ola se rompía. Iba muy bien pero al final perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. Las gradas aplaudieron a Petrick por su espectáculo.

Petrick se sentó en la tabla y remó hasta la orilla esperando ver a los demás.

"Excelente ahora es el turno de Relis Tren."

Justin le dio ánimos y esta asintió. Se fue dirección contraria a las gradas y en segundos apareció la ola.

Relis era bastante buena. Se colocó encima la ola cabalgándola aunque un par de veces perdió un poco el equilibrio entonces en un momento dado bajó y fue dirección al centro de la ola la cual empezaba a doblarse. Salió de la ola de pie, la ola se rompió y Relis llegó a la orilla sin haber caído. Las gradas volvieron a aplaudir mientras que los compañeros de su casa vitoreaban su nombre.

"Es el turno de Lioner Gret."

"Suerte Lioner" Hermione le do una palmadita en la espalda y este le sonrió.

Suspiró hondo y se quedó quieto a que llegará la ola. Cuando la divisó fue remando a ella. Cuando empezó a subir por la ola se colocó de pie y dio la vuelta, subía y bajaba a largas distancias. Se metió por dentro la ola, salió por el lado opuesto y al igual que Retris llegó a la orilla de pie.

Esta vez la parte Gryffindor fue quien empezó a vitorearlo incluyendo silbidos de los Slyhterins aunque fueran de desprecio.

"Es el turno de Remis Hurt."

"Suerte tío" Sean y éll se dieron las manos y este salió dirección por donde debería salir la ola.

La ola apareció delante de él. Antes de que la ola llegara se colocó de pie. Cuando la punta de la tabla tocó la ola, de repente empezó a subir. Se colocó encima la ola y empezó a girar a izquierda y derecha, subir y bajar en un pestañear de ojos, era increíble. Para finalizar se adentró al pliegue de la ola y salió por el lado opuesto. En las gradas todos aplaudían con entusiasmo menos los Slytherins.

"Fue realmente alucinante." Lavender estaba alucinando al igual que su amiga Parvati.

"Pequeña..." Rek pasó el brazo por los hombros de la chica. "Eso es Florida., en nuestro tiempo libre nos dedicamos a esto." Le guiñó un ojo y esta se sonrojó y sonrió lo más que pudo. Dean desde arriba los observaba con envidia y rabia.

"Fabuloso. Turno de Blaise Zabinni."

"Nos vemos en la orilla., paletos." Zabinni pasó por detrás de Hermione y esta al mirarlo por precaución le guiñó un ojo.

Izo lo mismo que Remis esperó a que llegará la ola. Cuando la vio acercarse se levantó y esperó a que la ola lo invitara a subir. Cuando estuvo ya encima la ola empezó a subir hasta quedar encima de ella. Bajó y al volver a subir saltó por encima y volvió a caer en medio de la ola. Seguía subiendo hasta que vio que era el momento de pasar por dentro la ola. Pasó mientras esta se iba rompiendo. Nada más salir la ola se rompió dejando a Zabinni intacto e igual como había entrado.

Todos los Slytherins se levantaron y aplaudieron y silbaron a Zabinni, nadie lo podría igualar en aquel espectáculo.

"Creído…" Sean sonreía por lo bajo. "Ya verá cuando me toqué a mí."

"Mira quien fue a hablar." Dijo Hermione en tono burleta.

"Te vas a quedar con la boca hasta el fondo." Le dijo el amenazante pero en broma. Hermione sonrió y esperó el siguiente nombre.

"Muy bien. Justin Finch-Fletchley es el siguiente."

"Suerte Just." Hermione le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

"Gracias preciosa igualmente." Justin empezó a remar lentamente hasta que apareció la ola.

Se levantó segundos antes que la ola lo cogiera y tirara hacía arriba. Se colocó encima la ola y bajó haciendo eses a corta distancia. Volvió a subir y al bajar se adentró en la ola que empezaba a cerrarse. Más tarde aparecía por el lado opuesto y sin caerse. Se sentó y remó hasta la orilla. Al tocar la tierra las gradas lo aplaudían mientras que Retris lo felicitaba.

"Bien el siguiente será Hermione Granger."

"Mi turno." Inspiró para relajarse.

"Nos vemos en la orilla." Y sonrió.

"Así es, suerte."

"La necesitaras tu más que yo." Y soltó algunas carcajadas. Hermione le sacó la lengua burlona.

Hermione se colocó de espaldas a la ola. Cuando escuchó un ruido que sin dudar era la ola se levantó de su tabla doblando un poco las piernas y la espalda. Entonces empezó a elevarse mientras que seguí quieta.

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio la vuelta y subió hasta arriba. Movía la tabla de izquierda a derecha en décimas de segundo. De repente bajó y se adentró en la ola, pero no apareció por el otro lado sino que salió de repente de en medio de la ola hacía arriba. Volvía a cabalgar la ola. Giró y volvió a adentrarse en la ola. Salió por el otro lado mientras la ola ya se rompía. Al igual que Justin se sentó en la tabla, con un movimiento de cabeza se colocó el pelo hacía atrás hasta que llegó a la orilla remando.

"Guau…que espectáculo." Josh tenía la boca abierta nada más empezar y Rek había sido el único que había conseguido articular palabra.

"Eso amigo mío, no es Florida" Se miró a Rek y le posó una mano en su hombro. "Es Hermione Granger." Ron sonrió mientras Rek lo miraba con ojos como platos.

"Estuviste fabulosa." Justin se acercó a ella y le dio un besó en la mejilla mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda. Todos y cada uno de los que había allí le dijeron algún comentario.

"No estuvo nada mal, pero que nada mal." Sean se pensaba como podría sorprenderla.

Hermione se giró para ver lo que Sean hacía.

"Y por último uno de nuestros invitados, Sean Wersten."

Sean remó y se colocó al igual que Hermione de espaldas a la ola. Cuando la ola lo alcanzó este seguía sentado hasta que empezó a inclinarse bastante y se levantó. En un momento estaba encima de la ola.

Movió la tabla a derecha e izquierda y se adentró a la ola. Salió por el otro lado y se colocó encima de ella dio la vuelta y se adentró en la ola por en medio de ella. Antes de salir dio media vuelto y salió por el lado opuesto. Volvió a subir y se adentró en la ola y salió en línea recta desde donde había entrado hasta haber salido. Se sentó y con una mano se mesó el pelo, entonces alzó las manos y cerró los ojos sonriente mientras era arrastrado por la poca fuerza que hacía el agua.

Todos los de Werstensis se levantaron y empezaron a silbarle, aplaudirle y gritarle. Pocos segundos después el resto de espectadores lo aplaudía.

"Te lo dije." Fue lo primero que le dijo a Hermione nada más pisar la orilla y verla.

"Te lo tienes muy creído." Y le dio un pequeño empujón.

"Bueno he de reconocerlo, tu no estuviste nada mal. Me impresionaste con esas maniobras."

"Vaya gracias." Se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien espectadores y concursantes." El profesor fue el quien habló. "Ahora se colgara en la entrada del Gran Comedor un papel donde cada uno botara quien quiere que sea el ganador o ganadora, pero…" Hubo un silencio de segundos. "Cada uno podrá votar una vez, ya que por si algunos lo dudan este, estará hechizado para ello." Hubo algunas quejas en las gradas. "El resultado se comunicará en la cena que disfruten de un buen día." Los profesores se levantaron y en grupos de uno, tres o cuatro se dirigieron al castillo.

Sean se adelantó un poco dejando a Hermione atrás.

"Cada día me sorprendes más Granger." Hermione se giró y topó con unos ojos que la congelaron. Se quedó estática ante una mirada verde. "Vigila tu espalda." La cogió por la barbilla haciendo que se estremeciera. "Puedes encontrarte con alguna que otra sorpresa." Le guiñó un ojo y sonriendo se marchó a la cueva de las serpientes.

"¡Herms!" Ginny se acercaba corriendo a su amiga. "¡Estuviste genial!" La abrazó nada más llegar.

"Gracias Gin, pero ten cuidado te voy a empapar." Las dos amigas reían sin parar.

"Cada vez me parece más que no te conozco." Ron se acercó con una sonrisa. "Fabulosa." Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Se lo pusiste realmente difícil a Sean." Jess fue el siguiente en hablar.

"¿Pero que dices Jess? Si estaba la mar de fácil." Sean quería quedar bien.

"Sí, sí, lo que tu digas, Rey de las olas." Josh y Alex le hicieron una media reverencia sacando a todos unas carcajadas.

"¿Rey de las olas?" Hermione se extrañó, aquello le sonaba de algo pero no caía en que.

"Sean ganó tres veces consecutivas el premio de surf del mundo de Rey de las olas. Le cuesta admitirlo pero es el mejor." Rek le aclaró la pregunta a Hermione.

"Pero hay que decir que sude lo mió para conseguirlos." Sean se excusaba.

"Bueno pero eres el mejor tío." Rek lo cogió con un brazo y atrapó su cabeza en él mientras le alborotaba el pelo.

"Esta bien, para pero para ya…" Sean intentaba zafarse de Rek. Sean recuperó su respiración normal y se dirigió a Hermione. "…aunque tus movimientos son muy buenos, no me sorprendería que quedaras ganadora."

"Me halagas…pero Justin o Blaise también estuvieron muy bien." Hermione se sonrojó por el halago de Sean.

"Créeme, cuando digo algo sobre mi territorio te aseguro que no me equivoco." Sean pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y los dos juntos se miraron. "¿Qué te parece si…?" Sean miró el lago, la tabla de Hermione y luego a él.

"Por mí…" No obtuvo respuesta de Sean los dos corrían hacía el agua.

"¿DÓNDE VAIS?" Jess y los demás salían corriendo tras ellos.

"¡COGEDNOS SI PODEIS!" Sean y ella reían como locos.

"¡TRAMPOSOS!" Les gritó Ginny desde la orilla mientras observaba con los demás como se alejaban.

"¿Preparada?" Los dos estaban sentados en la tabla.

"Preparada." Estaban sentados en la tabla cuando apareció una ola.

La ola al alcanzarlos los elevó mientras los dos se levantaban y se iban cruzando al mismo tiempo que surcaban la ola. Al romperse la ola Hermione y Sean salían juntos por dentro de ella.

"_Rivelus Wood_" Alguien seguía observándolos desde el principio de la prueba aunque nadie lo percibiera.

"¡MIERDA!" Hermione le resbaló el pie y cayó dentro la ola.

Sean la llevaba delante y vio como caía de su tabla sin saber porque.

"¡HERMS!" No se lo pensó dos veces saltó de su tabla y se adentró en la ola para rescatarla pues ninguno de los dos llevaba la cuerda atada al pie, error que no debía hacerse.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Ginny había visto algo raro pero todos estaban con los ojos perdidos en la ola esperando que los dos aparecieran.

Sean nadaba con todas sus fuerzas por dentro la ola buscándola. La localizó a los cinco metros delante de él. Sin saber como nadó más rápido y la cogió por la muñeca y con un tirón logró agarrarla del todo.

'_Menos mal'_ Pensó él. Salió a la superficie con ella mientras su cabeza se encontraba tirada hacía atrás para que no tragará agua.

"_Recupeespirus_" Y se dio media vuelta sin ver nada más.

Hermione empezó a toser y sacó el agua que había tragado.

"Tranquila ya llegamos a la orilla." Sean la sujetaba con el brazo cruzado por su pecho y nadando de espaldas, las clases de socorrismo le servían ahora y de mucho.

Al llegar a la orilla la cogió en brazos y la alejó del agua, entonces la dejó en la tierra y ella se sentó. Colocó una de sus manos en el pecho y respiro tranquila.

"¿Mejor?" Le preguntó Sean cuando la vio algo recuperada. Hermione lo miró algo asustada y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo. Sin decir nada. Sean en respuesta la rodeó con sus brazos. A los segundos llegaban todos corriendo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Rek fue el primero en preguntar.

"¿Te hiciste algo?" Ron no espero a que respondiera.

"¿Estás bien?" Ninguno escuchaba la pregunta que formulaba otro, solo tenían una pregunta en cada cabeza y solo esperaban a que Hermione respondiera.

Poco a poco Hermione se separó de Sean y los miró a todos. Pudo ver en cada cara, preocupación y ternura. Se alegró de verlos y sonrió cosa que tranquilizó.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparos, pero la verdad es que no se que ocurrió." Hermione se miró a Sean, el cual seguía rodeado por los brazos de Hermione.

"Yo tampoco lo se, me fijaba en tu postura y era la correcta no tengo la remota idea de que ocurrió." Sean dijo su opinión mirando a Hermione la que estaba con cara de preocupación. "Al menos ya pasó todo." Sean sonrió.

"Sí…" Hermione estaba algo cansada. Fue a levantarse pero antes de hacerlo Sean la ayudaba a levantarse poco a poco. "Gracias…" Hermione recogió su tabla junto a Sean y el grupo entero se dirigió al castillo.

Nadie decía nada, solo algunas miradas entre ellos interrogativas pero nada más.

"Hasta ahora…" Hermione subió las escaleras contrarias mientras todos la observaban.

"Que raro ¿verdad?" Harry se miró a Ron.

"¿El que?" Ron se miró a su amigo extrañado.

"Que desde lo ocurrido Hermione no dijo ni una sola palabra…"

"No sé…supongo que debe ser el trance, se le pasara de aquí poco."

"Eso espero…" Los dos miraron hacía las escaleras nostálgicos, era la última vez que habían visto a su amiga sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Sin saber como Hermione se encontró en su habitación de premios anuales. Dejo la tabla apoyada en una de las puertas que daban a la terraza y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se durmió para tranquilizarse.

"_¡HERMIONE!" Un chico moreno se acercaba a ella corriendo y sonriendo._

"_¡Hola!" Cuando llegó frente a ella, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios haciendo que el chico se quedara parado._

"_Vaya…" La miró con ojos desorbitados._

"_¿Vaya que?" Se cruzo de brazos y lo miró._

"_Tendré que venir más a menudo así, ¿podemos volver a repetirlo?" El chico señaló hacía atrás._

"_Serás idiota." Esta vez lo abrazó y le dio un suave besó. "Mejor así." Y sonrió._

"_Vale, con eso me conformo." Sacó la lengua en tono burlón y la abrazó mientras al mismo tiempo volvía a besarla. "Te tengo preparada una sorpresa, vamos ven."_

_Los dos salieron corriendo por la playa cogidos de la mano. _

"_¡HOLA!" Entraron en una tienda donde vendían y alquilaban tablas de surf, trajes de buceo y surf y todo tipo de material para la playa. Hermione quedó alucinada por aquella tienda, era pequeña pero hasta el último rincón contenía algún objeto._

"_Esto es increíble…" Hermione andaba por la tienda ensimismada mirando las tablas cuando chocó con un chico. "Per…dón." Hermione quedó embobada con aquel chico. Era alto, rubio, muy moreno de piel, los ojos grises y con bastante musculatura pero a todo eso se le tenía que añadir la cara de amabilidad y simpatía. "¿Malfoy?" Hermione pronunció aquel nombre sin querer._

"_Creo que te confundes." Y sonrió. "Siento haber chocado, iba distraído."_

"_No, no, yo también iba distraída, lo siento mucho." Se sonrojo un poco._

"_Me llamo Rick Evans."_

"_Hermione Granger" _

"_Encantado Hermione." Se agachó un poco para besarla en las mejillas._

"_El gusto es mío."_

"_¡Rick! ¿Ya quieres quitarme la novia eh bribón?" Greg se acercaba sonriendo. _

"_¡Greg!" Se giró y se dieron la mano y unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Así que esta es la famosísima Herms."_

"_Así es, pero veo que ya no hacen falta presentaciones. Herms este es Rick, trabaja aquí y somos colegas." _

"_Que bien." Sonrió mirando a los dos._

"_¿Vienes a buscarla?" Ahora los dos se miraron algo serios._

"_Así es, y la traje por ello." Rick se giró y miró a Hermione quien no entendía nada._

"_¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo con las manos en la cintura. Los dos soltaron unas carcajadas._

"_Ven, acompáñame." Rick le indicó a Hermione que lo siguiera. Hermione se miró a Greg extrañada y este la siguió. La llevó hasta un lugar donde parecía que arreglaban las tablas de surf. "Mira allí lo tienes." Rick le señaló una tabla apoyada en la pared apartada de la demás. Hermione se lo miró extrañada primero a Rick y luego a Greg._

"_Vamos ves, ¿a que esperas?" Greg le indicó que se acercara._

_Poco a poco se acercó y miro la tabla más detenidamente. Tenía dibujada una magnífica apuesta de Sol en tonos naranjas, rojos y amarillos incluyendo el mar con olas que rompían en la orilla y una silueta dibujada, dos personas juntos y abrazadas, un chico y una chica, se podían distinguir pues la chica llevaba una coleta alta y el pelo era bastante largo. Se quedó asombrada. Miró hacía atrás que estaban los dos sonriendo._

"_Y eso no es todo." Rick se acercó, cogió la tabla y le dio la vuelta. "Ves." Le enseñó la parte de atrás. Horizontalmente a la tabla ponía en letras difuminadas 'Te quiere Greg.' Y debajo de estas 'Hermione Granger'. Al leerlo repetidas veces giró hacía Gerg. Sonrió y salió corriendo hacía él. Saltó y lo rodeo con los brazos y piernas besándolo._

"_Te quiero." Le dijo entre besos ella._

"_Yo también. Veo que no te gustó." Y se puso serio._

"_¡Greg!..." Le dio un pequeño empujón riendo._

"_Bueno Herms…" Hermione volteo para mirar a Rick. "Es toda tuya." Le entregó la tabla quien la cogió con entusiasmo. _

"_Muchas gracias." Lo besó en cada mejilla._

"_No hay de que preciosa." Y le guiñó un ojo._

"_Cht…cuidadito eh Rick…" Greg lo amenazó en broma._

"_Puedes estar tranquilo." Y levantó las manos._

"_Venga vamos." Greg cogió la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella para llevarla a la orilla._

_Al llegar Hermione observó la tabla brillaba más y la gente se la quedaba mirando sorprendidos. _

"_Un momento." Greg salió corriendo hacía la derecha y desclavó una tabla que estaba en la arena. Y volvió junto a ella. "¿Qué?"_

"_Yo no se tu, pero yo voy a probarla." Hermione salió corriendo hacía el agua dejando a tras a Greg._

"_¡TRAMPOSA!" Salió tras ella hasta que la alcanzó en el agua. "A ver que sabes hacer…" El tono de voz sonó algo arrogante._

"_No me subestimes, aún no me conoces." Y sonrió algo maliciosa._

"_Uy…Estoy temblando." Rieron un poco._

"_Mira ahí viene una." Hermione se levantó de la tabla antes de que llegara la ola. En cambio Greg se quedó sentado hasta que los alcanzÓ. Se cruzaban entre ellos. Salían por en medio de la ola hasta que la ola rompía en la orilla. Llevaban un rato surfeando._

"_No sabía que supieras hacer surf, me has dejado boquiabierto."_

"_Y a te dije que no me conocías del todo." Remaron hasta separarse suficiente de la orilla._

"_Eso lo veremos." Murmuró Greg._

"_¿Qué has dicho?"_

"_Yo nada." Le contestó indiferente._

"_Está bien, ¿que te parece si después de esta vamos a dar una vuelta por el paseo?" Hermione se sentó en la tabla._

"_Por mi perfecto. Ya esta aquí." Los dos se quedaron de pie antes de que les alcanzara la ola. Empezaron haciendo eses, mientras se cruzaban. Hermione pasó delante de Greg en el momento de pasar por dentro la ola. _

"_Rivelus Wood" Un hechizo fue enviado a Hermione. Esta con el agua de la tabla resbaló al momento que la tabla le hacía una jugarreta._

"_¡AAAH!" Hermione cayó de espaldas al agua mientras era engullida por esta._

"_¡HERMS!" Greg saltó al momento de verla caer. Miró hacía todos lados y la encontró inconsciente a su derecha. Salió al exterior. Mientras un poco de gente se acumulaba para ver que había ocurrido. "Aguanta…" Greg salió del agua con Hermione en brazos inconsciente. _

_Se adentró un poco en la arena y la tumbó. Se agachó y le izo el boca boca mientras Rick y dos más se acercaban corriendo a donde se encontraba este. Al momento de llegar y agacharse Hermione recuperó el sentido escupiendo el agua que había tragado y luego abriendo los ojos._

"_¿Qué pasó?" Rick se miró primero a Hermione y luego a Greg._

"_No tengo ni idea, de repente resbaló y cayó al agua, entonces me lancé para rescatarla, eso es todo." Greg miró a Hermione la cual tenía la cabeza medio levantada por el brazo de Greg. "¿Sabes que te ocurrió?" Hermione negó con la cabeza._

"_Esta bien, al menos el susto ya pasó." Rick se levantó y se giró hacía la gente. "¡Muy bien no tienen nada que ver aquí, venga fuera, largo todo el mundo!" La gente se fue algo curiosa y algunos molestos por la manera que los habían echado. "¡Ah mira! ¡Ahí vienen vuestras tablas!" Los dos chicos se acercaban cada uno con una tabla._

"_Gracias Kewn." Kewn llevaba la tabla de Greg, la clavó a su lado. "Te lo agradezco Lenee." Este portaba la tabla de Hermione que la clavó al lado de la de Greg._

"_No se merecen." Respondió Lenee._

"_¿Puedes levantarte Herms?" _

"_Si" Hermione se cogió al cuello de Greg para levantarse._

"_Espera." Rick se unió a Greg y entre los dos la levantaron aunque sin mucho esfuerzo ya que no pesaba demasiado y menos para dos chicos como aquellos. "¿Mejor?" Hermione asintió._

"_Gracias Rick." Se miró a Greg tiernamente. "Te debo la vida." Y esbozó una sonrisa._

"_No dramatices tanto mujer, a más tu habrías echo lo mismo ¿cierto?"_

"_Cierto." Sonrieron como dos enamorados._

"_Bueno chicos yo os dejo que tengo faena." _

"_Gracias de nuevo. ¿Nos vemos luego?" Rick asintió y se marchó hacia la tienda que había un par de clientes. "Te llevo a casa Herms. Vamos." Greg cogió las dos tablas sin problema y con el brazo que tenía libre rodeó la cintura de Hermione._

"Mm…" Hermione se revolvió en su cama hasta que abrió los ojos. No vio claramente quien era el que estaba a su lado. Pero pudo distinguir unos ojos azules cielo. "¡GREG!" Hermione se levantó de pronto. Pero su sonrisa de felicidad, de cariño, de…amor…desapareció dejando una cara de desolación. "Hola Ron… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama.

Ron la miró extrañado y decepcionado.

"Cuando vine a buscarte Malfoy salía pero iba de espaldas así que aproveche y entre para verte."

"¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí?" Estaba algo sonrojada, había confundido a su amigo del alma, por su amor y le había gritado nombrando su nombre.

"No hace mucho llegué justo cuando te movías bastante ara dos minutos." Ron estaba de pie delante de la terraza apoyado en una puerta.

"Ah…ya veo…esto sobre…lo que dije…" No sabía como disculparse.

"No importa, no me hacen falta explicaciones, supongo…" Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "…que debe de ser esa persona que me nombraste hace un tiempo…" Hermione asintió. "…entonces si no quieres o puedes no hace falta que me digas nada…" Se separó de la terraza y se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara. "Solo te digo que yo estaré para lo que quieres, tanto para hablar…como si necesitas pegar un buen puñetazo a alguien…" Con eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. "Así esta mucho mejor." Se levantó y fue hacía la puerta de salida. "Estaremos en el Gran Comedor, piensa que quedan 45 minutos para la comida y yo no espero." Sonrió y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse fuera de la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Hermione se levantó y fue al baño para darse una ducha. Conjuró la puerta para que no entrara nadie y miró a todos lados y pudo observar que la puerta de Malfoy seguía allí. Algo desanimada conjuro también la puerta de Malfoy y se introdujo en el chorro de agua templada.

"Creí que no terminaría nunca." Malfoy estaba sentado en los jardines apoyado en un árbol y en compañía de tres candiplatius y sostenía en una mano una pluma mientras que con la otra tenía un pergamino. Sacó un silbido y apareció una lechuza. "Toma Nyozek a Moon." La lechuza cogió la carta y se elevó haciendo que su amo la perdiera de vista.

Hermione salía del baño ya vestida y lista para marcharse cuando una lechuza le llamó la atención.

"Vaya cuanto tiempo Nyozek…" Hermione acarició las alas de esta la cual salió corriendo, más bien volando.

'_Para Moon de tu amigo Draco'_

"Ya tenía ganas de recibirla." Sonrió y la abrió para leerla. No vendría de unos minutos más que la esperaran, faltaban 15 minutos para la comida. "A ver que me cuentas esta vez." Sacó el pergamino del interior del sobre y lo desdobló. Observó la caligrafía de él y luego su firma. No había duda que era de él, de Malfoy.

Hola!!!

Lo prometido es deuda…. Así que aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo… espero k lo disfrutéis como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo…

De ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser mucho más movidas así que os agradecedería que me enviarais rewieus para saber que os ha parecido este capítulo y/o la historia, así que os ánimo a escribirme aunque sea solo una línea…. Jejeje…

También os avanzo que dentro de poco tendréis noticias mías pues estoy con un nuevo proyecto!!!!! ;P

Ahora os dejo con algunos diálogos del próximo chap. Que vendrá lleno de más aventuras y algo o alguna cosa nueva!!!!

"_¿Eso creías? Pues aún no lo has visto todo. ¡Leronter!" _

"_¡Perowl!" Zabinni contrarrestó el hechizo de Ron. Los dos rayos chocaron violentamente volviéndose los dos azules y produciendo una explosión al desaparecer._

"_¿Se puede saber que te traes entre manos?" Sus palabras sonaban amenazantes, penetraban en sus oídos como veneno. Hermione estaba asustada._

"_Me estas escondiendo algo." Ron se puso muy serio._

_Ron se abalanzó sobre Malfoy y le dio un derechazo. "¡Eres un asqueroso!" Ron empezó a darle puñetazos en el estómago y en la cara aunque este se protegía con los brazos. _

"_Te equivocas." Giró la cara y miró al fuego. "Mi nombre es Molef ¿y el tuyo?"_

"_Eres-eres un vam-vampiro…" Cruzó sus brazos acurrucándose entera._

"_¿Te extraña?" Y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos._

Y aquí lo dejo sino tendréis demasiada información!! Jujuju… xD

Os espero en el siguiente capítulo y cuidense.

Ciao

Y recuerden los rewieus!!!!


	16. El Regalo

**Capítulo 16: El Regalo**

Se sentó en la cama y deshizo el sello para empezar a leerla interiormente.

'_Hola Moon;_

_¿Cómo va todo por tu internado? Por aquí las cosas van mejorando poco a poco pero no tanto como desearía… Me alegró mucho que aceptaras mi propuesta, aunque me cueste, al final seguramente voy acabar confesando hasta cosas que ni yo mismo creo revelar…pero bueno…eso es otro tema…Yo no se como funcionan las cosas allí…pero aquí cada vez hay cosas más fuera de lo normal…hace poco vinieron unos alumnos de otro colegio y se han planificado diferentes pruebas para hacerlo un poco más…algo así como…entretenido…aunque la verdad yo preferiría hacer clases que me servirían de más…pero lo que más me revienta es que hay una chica…bueno…una compañera de estudios…'_

"Esto se pone interesante." Sonrió y prosiguió leyendo.

'…_no es que me caiga mal…pero tampoco me cae del todo bien…volviendo al tema…la chica mencionada, me recuerda bastante a ti por no decir que llegué a creer que eras tu en cierto momento. A todo esto se le une que los inquilinos se han hecho amigos de ella y parecen 'el grupito feliz' y no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede suceder. Me gustaría que me dijeras algo sobre esto…estoy bastante confuso y por ahora eres en la única en quien puedo confiar ya que mi circulo de 'amigos' no es muy fiable…_

_Hablando de ti, parece ser que mantienes tu nombre de pila, ¿no nombraras tu nombre hasta que te conozca? Eso me tiene muy intrigado. Nunca he deseado tanto una cosa, no tengo palabras para hacerte entender que quiero verte lo antes posible, jamás me ha ocurrido tal cosa…bueno una vez…pero fue el pasado…sería un placer si pudieras contarme cosas de ti y en respuesta te contestaré con algo que sea compatible, eso si, sin llegar a extremos._

_Escribe pronto._

_Atte Draco Malfoy._

_P.D.: Si pudieras hacer algo para encontrarnos antes sería de gran ilusión no creo que aguante mucho así._

"Cada vez creo ver alguien diferente dandome cuenta que no lo conozco. Quien pensaría algo así…" Dobló la carta y juntamente con el sobre lo guardó en uno de sus cajones sellado contra burdos hechizos para intentar abrirlo puesto que solo se abría con artes oscuras. "Ya va siendo hora de bajar." Bajó las escaleras que conducían a la sala y tras atravesar el muro se dirigió al gran comedor.

Había pocos alumnos rondando por los pasillos aunque al llegar al piso principal el cual también conducía al Gran Comedor, vio a unos cuantos alumnos correr hacía dentro. Harta de verlos correr paró a dos alumnos de Hufflepuff de quinto curso.

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?" Su expresión mostraba enfado y seriedad.

"Hay una pelea en el Gran Co…" El chico que respondió no terminó pues Hermione salió corriendo hacía el lugar de la pelea.

Al entrar no pudo más que sorprenderse. Había medio corrillo formado por los alumnos en el cual en el centro había dos grupos evidentemente distanciados. En costado se encontraban Ron, Jess, Josh, Rek y Sean, mientras que en el otro se hallaban Malfoy, Zabinni, Parkinson y Rufnius, todos varita en mano. Seguía realmente sorprendida pero no por eso dejo de analizar la situación, fue entonces cuando los vio a cada uno.

Ron se agarraba la pierna, al parecer se había dado un golpe o algo parecido; Jess y Josh estaban intactos aunque respiraban agitadamente; Rek tenía el hombro derecho rasgado el cual emanaba un hilo de sangre bajar por todo el brazo hasta llegar a su mano, donde empezaba a gotear y Sean tenía la pierna derecha toda rasgada pero a todo aquello, se le añadían las paredes, estas tenían agujeros en señal de hechizos y golpes al haberse estampado alguno de ellos o algún objeto.

Había estudiado a un grupo de los atacantes pero le quedaba otro, así que su mirada se fijó en los Slytherins. Zabinni tenía un hilo de sangre que empezaba en su cabeza el cual pasaba por la cara y se perdía en el cuello de la camisa; Rufnius se agarraba el brazo derecho aunque seguía sosteniendo la varita en alto; Parkinson tenía un labio cortado y toda su ropa estaba lleno de polvo y por último Malfoy llevaba el brazo derecho todo rasgado de donde surgían pequeñas heridas en su piel y al igual que los otros atacantes, la pared de su alrededor estaba llena de agujeros e impactos.

"Parecía tontito el Weasley ese…" Arrastró las palabras Zabinni.

"¿Eso creías? Pues aún no lo has visto todo. ¡_Leronter_!" Gritó con fuerza.

"¡_Perowl_!" El ojiverde contrarrestó el hechizo de Ron provocando que ambos rayos chocaron violentamente volviéndose los dos azules y produciendo una explosión al desaparecer.

"¡_Retbumin_!"

"¡_Werqui_!" Josh aprovechó la explosión para atacar a Rufnius pero salió mal pues este lo inutilizó. "Así que jugamos sucio."

"Es a lo único que sabéis jugar." Josh dio en el clavo encendiendo un poco más la rabia de la serpiente.

"A si…" Este los miró desafiantes y divertidos mientras se preparaba para mandarle un hechizo.

"¡_Gretyu_!" Parkinson esta vez fue quien aprovechó el despiste y atacó a Jess.

"¡_Perwep_!" Ahora era a ella a quien le salió mal la jugada.

"¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy? A claro… necesitas que te defiendan, tu solito no sabes luchar…" Le atacó poniendo una mueca de pucheros.

"¡Cállate Comadreja! ¡_Ploritynu_!" El rayo nada más salir de la varita se dividió en cinco, dirigiéndose cada uno a cada oponente.

"¡_REVEURT PLORIT_!" Jess, Ron y Sean pronunciaron el mismo hechizo mientras Rek y Josh lo inutilizaban con otro, acción que pareció ensayada.

"Vaya, parece ser que tienen coordinación." Los Slytherins rieron a Malfoy pero sin dejar de mirarlos desafiantes.

Hermione se sobresaltó pues con aquellas risas salió del estado de semiinconsciencia y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar frente a Ron y los demás.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEIS?" Chilló histérica y dándoles la espalda a las serpientes.

"Hermione… esto…" Sean intentaba escoger las palabras adecuadas sin pasarse.

"¡Son unos cabrones! ¡Empezaron ellos!" Los señaló Ron como pretexto.

"¡ESO A MÍ NO ME SIRVE Y A MCGONAGALL TAMPOCO!" Seguía chillando sin importarle nada.

"Ya llegó la defensora…" Zabinni se cruzó de brazos aburrido por aquella escena.

"¡_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS REIM_!" Hermione nada más girarse disparó el hechizó contra ellos sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Zabinni y Rufnius a quien les dio de lleno, pues el rayo a medio camino se había dividido en dos.

La gente se quedó en trance al ver la reacción de Hermione y su eficacia. Todos los que se encontraban cerca de ella volvieron a mirarla con más respeto y se echaron un poco hacia atrás.

"¡ESTA LA PAGAS SANGRE SUCIA! ¡_PERWEFCAN_!" Parkinson lanzó el hechizo con toda la rabia.

"¡_LENTREWS_!" El hechizo de Parkinson quedó estático en medio del aire al hacer contacto con el de Hermione, y al momento se deshizo como ceniza.

Todos los presentes empezaban a mostrar más respecto a Hermione.

"Jess eso no era…" Susurró Rek a Jess el cual asintió.

"Artes oscuras." Ambos callaron y la miraron.

"Serás…" Parkinson tenia las mejillas encendidas.

"Cuidado Parkinson… no soy responsable de mis actos." Movió la varita en círculos pequeños mientras la apuntaba haciéndole recordar quien mandaba en ese momento. Se giró y encaró a los suyos los cuales al verla dieron un pequeño sobresalto. "Ahora mismo van a bus-"

"¡_Politurn_!" Un hechizo resonó en la sala yendo dirección a ella.

"¡ABAJO!" Se agachó, rodó a la derecha y apuntó a Malfoy. "¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!" La varita de Malfoy salió disparada al momento. "Por la espalda ¿eh Malfoy?, igual que los traidores." Hermione se levantó con serenidad mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

"¿Has estado practicando? No es así, Granger." Pronunció su nombre con sorna.

"Eso no te incumbe." Le respondió pero él la miró divertido aunque algo furioso.

"Eso lo veremos." Chasqueó los dedos y todos y cada uno de los Slytherins que se encontraba en el Gran Comedor sacó la varita.

"Crees que puedes…" Sonrió maliciosamente.

"Lo podemos comprobar si quieres…" Y se cruzó de brazos.

"Tu crees…" Hermione miró a sus lados y momentáneamente todos los Gryffindors e incluyendo algún Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff sacaron las varitas pero… nadie atacaba, nadie se movia pues la lucha era de otros.

Ahora la pelea era sangre limpia contra sangre sucia, serpiente contra león, artes oscuras contra artes blancas, prefecto contra prefecto, premio anual contra premio anual, inteligencia contar inteligencia, orgullo contra orgullo, Draco y Hermione… enemigos por la eternidad.

"¡_FOLNEWIZ_!" Inesperadamente de la varita de Hermione salió un hechizo que en instantes se dividió yendo cada uno directo a varita en mano que cada Slytherins sostenía provocando que cada una de ellas desapareciera al contacto del hechizo.

"Maldita…" Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y antes de cruzar la puerta se dirigió a Hermione. "Esto aún no ha terminado, grávatelo." Y desapareció por la puerta dejando tras de sí una amenaza en pie.

Se tranquilizo y sin hacer caso a las demás serpientes encaró a los suyos quedando frente a Ron.

"¿Qué?" Se cruzó de brazos y se lo miró molesta.

"Esto… ¡Estuviste fant-!"

"¡RON!" Esta se molestó por el comentario de Ron. "Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso." Le reprochó.

"Ya, lo siento… pero es que no pudimos hacer nada. Empezaron a meterse con nosotros como de costumbre y para colmo nos amenazaron varias veces, entonces…" Se miró a los demás pidiendo apoyo pero sobre todo auxilio.

"Hermione no le riñas, fueron ellos, nos amenazaron, Josh les soltó un cometario se ofendieron y el tal Rufnius ese soltó el primer ataque contra Sean, el cual no había echo nada, Rek salió en su defensa y así hasta meternos todos nosotros en conjunto." Explicó Jess.

"Venga Hermione…a más tu has actuado exactamente como nosotros aunque utili-"

"Está bien." Hermione cortó a Rek antes de que terminara lo que temía. "No diré nada, pero si McGonagall me comenta algo no tendré más remedio que decir lo que ocurrió ¿entendido?" Los miró como si se estuviera arrepintiendo.

"¡Entendido!" Josh fue el primero en abrazarla hasta que se unieron los restantes.

Poco a poco la gente se iba olvidando del acontecimiento e iba sentándose para esperar a Dumbledore y su ya esperado discurso. Al poco Dumbledore apareció por la puerta situada a los lados de la mesa de los profesores y sin hacer nada el comedor se quedó en silencio.

"Como ya sabrán ustedes han sido los jueces de esta pequeña prueba…" Miró una vez a cada mesa. "Entonces procedamos." Se sentó y posteriormente el profesor Grey lo sustituyó.

"La decisión ha estado difícil ya que tanto en la segunda posición y en la primera ha habido empate." Miró a los alumnos varios segundos y miró el pergamino que sostenía en las manos. "En segundo lugar tenemos a Justin Flinch-Fletey y a Blaise Zabinni, por lo tanto por unanimidad ha quedado ganador del segundo puesto…Blaise Zabinni." Slytherins y profesores aplaudieron resonando por todo el comedor. "Y en primera posición tenemos a Hermione Granger y Sean Wersten." Silbidos y aplausos resonaron antes de dar el ganador. "Quedando en primera posición…Sean Wersten." Todos los Gryffindors y Werstenis aplaudieron acompañados de las dos casas restantes y profesores.

"Te lo dije…" Le susurró Sean a Hermione mientras ella asintió.

"Así bien, los dos ganadores que se acerquen por favor." Los dos se levantaron y llegaron frente a Grey. "Esto es para usted señor Zabinni." Le entregó una estatuilla con su imagen de pie junto a una tabla de plata. "Y esta para el señor Wersten." Le entregó una estatuilla con su imagen y su tabla en oro. "Enhorabuena." Estrechó primero la mano de Zabinni y luego la de Sean. "Acaparador." Profesor y alumno sonrieron y cada uno volvió a su lugar.

"Dicho y echo…buen provecho." Los platos aparecieron como era de costumbre.

En Gryffindor halagaban a Sean y a Hermione haciendo comentarios divertidos. Podía notarse un ambiente bastante cálido y animado, todos reían y conversaban olvidándose de preocupaciones.

"Yo ya termine, les veo dentro de un ratito, tengo un asunto pendiente." Hermione se levantó. "Hasta ahora chicos." Se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Salió del gran comedor contenta y se dirigió a la Torre de Premios Anuales para responder la carta de Malfoy y pasar una tarde distraída y sin interrupciones.

Entró por el muro pero no dio un paso más. Alguien le tapó la boca y mientras la adentraba en la sala, la rodeó con el otro brazo por la cintura inmovilizándola incluso los brazos.

"¿Se puede saber que te traes entre manos?" Sus palabras sonaban amenazantes, penetraban en sus oídos como veneno. Estaba asustada pues seguía de espaldas a él pero estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que sentía como subía y bajaba su pecho. "Conmigo sabes muy bien que no se debe jugar, a más nadie que no lo merece utiliza artes oscuras." Sus palabras volvieron a estremecerla, no podía moverse, era como si el simple tacto de su cuerpo y aquellas palabras la inmovilizaran por completo. Intento varias veces zafarse de sus brazos aunque sin obtener resultado. Empezaba a tener miedo. "Di, ¿cómo las aprendiste? Y ni se te ocurra gritar, porque entonces te arrepentirás." Le destapó la boca despacio pero aún así sujetándola.

"No… ni sueñes que te lo voy a… decir…" Ella sabía que aquello no era buena idea pero por mucho miedo que le tuviera no pensaba ceder a sus deseos.

Malfoy pudo notar como su respiración aumentaba, notaba su pecho como se inflaba y desinflaba en segundos. Estaba asustada y lo usaría a su favor, era algo que le salía inconscientemente.

"Esas tenemos…" Con el brazo, que anteriormente había tapado la boca, lo paso por encima de su pecho dejando que su barbilla se recostara sobre él, quedando así más recostada hacía él. "¿Estás segura?" Ella asintió. "Conmigo no te servirán los truquitos, te ganó en fuerza e inteligencia." El aire producido por su boca chocaba en su cuello advirtiéndola del peligro que corría con aquella serpiente.

"En fuerza lo admito pero dudo en inteligencia, Malfoy." Acentuó su nombre, por mucho miedo que tuviera aquello no le impedía sacar fuerzas, por algo el sombrero seleccionador le había escogido Gryffindor como a su hogar.

Al rubio aquel comentario le molestó y apretó a la castaña con un poco más de fuerza, mientras ambos cuerpos notaban la peligrosa proximidad, y provocándole un pequeño gritó de molestia. Sonrió ante el resultado.

"Cuidado, Granger cuidado." Estiró un poco más el cuello hacía delante quedando al lado de una de sus mejillas. "Al parecer estas muy segura de poder enfrentarte a mí y de no querer decirme donde aprendiste." Sonrió. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en el frente, no podía mirarlo, si lo hacía seguro que decaería ante su juego de miradas. Tenía que resistir un poco más.

"Tenlo por seguro. Aunque no se porque te molestas ¿no eres tu el que tiene más conocimientos? ¿No debe importarte demasiado donde los aprendí si sabes perfectamente que sería inútil para mí verdad?" Empezaba a hacer funcionar su cerebro para atacarlo por donde más le dolía y saliendo triunfante, aunque aquello podía ser más peligroso que lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

"Eres muy astuta pero también muy tonta. Sabes perfectamente que ahora eso no me importa y me sorprendería que llegaras a mi nivel." Pudo notar como aquel ser sonreía. "Te lo repito por última vez y a las buenas. ¿Dónde?"

"Jamás lo sabrás, si tienes tanta inteligencia descúbrelo tu mismo." Giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de su enemigo haciendo que su cuello quedara al descubierto, se podía observar una pequeña cadena fina y su piel morena. Intentaba tranquilizarse, las venas de su cuello palpitaban suavemente y su pecho bajaba el ritmo.

"Granger, Granger, Granger…" Malfoy chasqueó con la lengua en su oído. "Eres una criatura débil, por muy fuerte que quieras aparentar te derrumbas en cualquier momento ¿no es cierto?" Siguió pegado a su oído.

"Te equivocas, mi apariencia no engaña."

"Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que las otras personas no se den cuenta. ¿No habías pensado en eso?" Sonrió. "Ahora es decisión tuya que utilice la fuerza, la inteligencia o tu propia voluntad para mi respuesta."

"Ni se te ocurra tocarme ni hacer nada en mi contra Malfoy o serás tu quien te arrepentirás." La estrechó más fuerte del estómago y el pecho sacándole únicamente una mueca de molestia.

"No me amenaces Granger, no estas en condiciones de hacerlo."

"Suél….ta….me" Notaba que le faltaba el aire y flaqueaba.

"¿Dices?" Se acercó un poco más a ella, aunque ya casi estaban por tocarse.

"Que…me…sueltes…." Masculló.

"Creo que….no." Y soltó unas carcajadas. "Admiró tu valor Granger, he de reconocerlo. Bien, no pienso utilizar la fuerza pues eres una mujer y ante ello un Malfoy nunca abusaría de ella pero tenlo muy claro Granger, pienso utilizar mi inteligencia, hasta la última célula para conseguir hacerte lo imposible para arrebatarte esa felicidad."

"Siento mucho decepcionarte pero al igual que tu tengo mi máscara y una de ellas es fingir toda mi felicidad, eso desapareció hace tiempo." Sonrió. "¿Así que piensas hacer?" Todo había dado un giro inesperado aunque no duraría mucho.

"Es verdad ahora lo recuerdo, un tal Greg, en una playa hasta el día en que te abandonó por lo que eres ¿me equivoco?" Dio en la llaga que Hermione no podía aguantar el dolor.

Le resbaló una lágrima sin que su oponente se percatase. Su fortaleza empezaba a flaquear. Malfoy se acercó a su cuello, el cual había quedado libre de cualquier obstáculo en el momento que habia girado su rostro de él. Lo olió como un animal sediento y segundos después lo mordió como el depredador que era.

Hermione procedió un gemido desgarrado, aquello no se lo esperaba para nada. Se removió para librarse y en el momento que la dejó libre se viró bruscamente al mismo tiempo que su mano impactaba en la cara de él, con la mayor fuerza que podía en aquel momento.

"¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡TE LO JURO!" Estaba furiosa, radiaba de ira y era poco por lo que sentía en aquel momento, le hubiera gustado golpearlo con un puñetazo, una patada, matarlo. Le había hablado de su pasado utilizándolo en su contra, había abusado de ella y para colmo todo aquello no había terminado, ahora era ella quien pondría fin a todo eso.

El impacto había sido tal que había girado la cara de Malfoy por completo. No mostró su cara pues algunos mechones obstaculizaban la visión de su rostro, pero en breve volvió a recuperarse y la miró sonriendo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le cogió los brazos y la estampó en la pared haciendo que esta gritara de sorpresa.

"Debes ser demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida para hacer eso, no saldrás bien de esta." Mantenía las distancias del cara a cara aunque fueran centímetros.

"¡ANIMAL! ¿CRES QUE ESO ME IMPORTA? ¡SUÉLTAME!" Izo fuerza para deshacerse de los brazos de su raptor los cuales la sujetaban.

"Vas muy equivocada si piensas que voy a soltarte por haberme pegado un bofetón así, insultarme y para colmo amenazarme."

"Malfoy…" Su voz era mordaz mientras se contenía. "Suél-ta-me." Por momentos se iba transformando y ahora era dura y amenazante pero a Malfoy lejos de importarle, se le acercó más.

"Ni lo sueñes." Ella seguía resistiendo mientras sus ojos llenos de ira, brillaban de maldad.

En todos los años que había convivido con ella, jamás la había visto así, realmente asustaba pero para él no dejaba de ser una sangre sucia y para él no habría nadie capaz de doblegarle.

"Tú lo has querido" Con un pie desplazo un pie de él y el otro lo dirigía en la misma dirección, y aprovechando el desequilibrio, se deshizo de sus brazos y se colocó detrás de él. "Te lo dije." Se giró para dejarlo allí pero Malfoy fue más rápido. Rodando con una pierna le dio directamente en las de ella, tirándola al suelo y sin perder un segundo se levantó de repente y se colocó encima de ella inmovilizándola por completo.

"Te advertí que no saldrías bien parada." La castaña ya no aguantaba más, no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría todo aquello. El platino consciente de la confusión de la chica se le acercó hasta rozar sus labios.

La Gryffindor con el primer roce de labios dejó de pensar pero no tardó en comprenderlo todo y como reacción le mordió el labio. Algunas gotas de la sangre de Malfoy pasaron entre los labios de ella pero poco le importó al ver como éste se levantaba descuidándola y dándole la oportunidad de levantarse y correr escaleras arriba.

"Te arrepentirás de esto." Los dos pronunciaron lo mismo al unísono sin ser conscientes.

Ahora cada uno en su cuarto hacía funcionar su cerebro al máximo para dañar al otro con el mayor daño que existiera.

Hermione en su cuarto no quiso hacer nada. Después de reposar un rato, se arregló un poco el pelo y bajó procurando no hacer ruido por si aquel ser despreciable estaba allí. Al localizar cada rincón y ver que no estaba allí salió corriendo de la torre para alejarse lo más que pudiera.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Maldita sea." Malfoy se miraba en el espejo de su baño. Tenía la mejilla notablemente inflamada y roja por suerte el labio había dejado de sangrarle y solo se podía ver un corte en horizontal en el centro del labio inferior.

Se arregló las ropas y salió de aquella torre sin querer comprobar si estaba o no estaba aquella Gryffinfor.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se dirigió al lago y una vez había escogió un lugar apartado de la gente donde no podía ver ni la podían ver. se abrazó a si misma y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Entonces como solía hacer, como si de un ritual se tratara, escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y piernas y empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido, primero en Greg. Aquello al menos la calmaba un poco recordando lo bueno y dejar a un lado todo lo malo.

De repente algo la zarandeó suavemente hacía un lado, levantó la mirada y frente a ella estaban los tres candiplatius, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera dándole a entender que estaban tristes por su tristeza.

Kelon estaba frente a ella y a un lado tenia a Fretoy y en el opuesto Refit. Miró a Kelon y sin más se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo y continuando su llanto. Refit y Fretoy se acercaron a ella para que supiera que la apoyaban.

Seguía llorando pero se había calmado y ahora solo algunas lágrimas recorrían el camino ya marcado por su rostro sin emitir sonido. Se separó de Kelon y con una sonrisa triste y los ojos brillantes de amargura lo miró.

"Gracias…" Fue más un susurró en el viento que una palabra y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí pero no le importaba, seguía rodeada de los candiplatius y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

"¿Her-Hermione?" No supo distinguir la voz que la llamaba pero giró la cabeza para comprobarlo aunque sin esperanzas.

"Vete Ron, quiero estar sola." Volvió su mirada al frente dejando al pelirrojo plantado.

"Llevamos un rato buscándote, no sabíamos donde estabas y emp-"

"Ron, quiero estar SOLA" Esta vez lo hizo enmudecer siendo inconsciente de ello.

"¿Qué ocurre Herms? Nunca me habías hablado así… ¿Qué ocurrió?" Se acercó hasta su lado y se agachó sin atreverse a tocarla ni sentarse.

"Nada, déjame por favor." Hermione agachó la cabeza cubriéndola con su cabello.

"A mi no me puedes engañar y lo sabes. Así que no pienso irme de aquí y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo." Esta vez se sentó en la hierba mirándola.

"Entonces haz lo que quieras." Seguía sin dignarse a mirarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y lo único que se oía eran algunos ruidos procedentes del bosque y algun alumno lejano. Ron suspiró y sabiendo que no cedería, se levantó resignado para marcharse pero algo lo tiró de la túnica.

"¿Qué-" Al girar vio como Hermione le agarraba la túnica y lo miraba a la cara, una cara de tristeza. No pudo resistirse y la abrazó de inmediato dándole apoyo, calor, protección pues sus ojos habían hablado por ella y no hacía falta más. Ésta lo abrazó al momento, no lloró más aunque su cuerpo se notaba frágil. Se apoyó en el árbol siguiendo abrazándola y protegiéndola con sus brazos y cuerpo.

Estaba agarrada a él, escondiendo su rostro de él pues una vez había sido suficiente para que le viera su rostro marcado por las lágrimas, sabía que era orgullosa, todo su cuerpo se encontraba acurrucado en el cuerpo de Ron, como si estuviera echo para ello.

Éste con una mano le acarició el pelo y apoyó su cara en su cabello, siguió la cascada de sus rizos hasta topar con una de sus orejas, bajó un poco más y encontró lo que quería, su cuello, suave y delicado, lo rozó con sus dedos pero algo le llamó la atención. Había algo que no era normal. Apartó por completo su cabello pero cuando estaba a punto de descubrir lo que era, ésta se levantó y posó una mano en aquella zona.

"¿Qué haces?" Lo miraba asustada y nerviosa.

"Nada, solo quería ver…" Ella fue más rápida y soltó la siguiente frase.

"¿Para que? No hace falta que mires todo lo que tengo." Ron frunció el cejo.

"¿Todo lo que tienes? ¿A que te refieres Herms?" Estaba extrañado por ese comportamiento repentino.

"Aah… nada... déjalo." Giró la cara de aquella mirada electrizante.

"No Herms. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?" Ahora él se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo exigiendo respuestas.

"Pues eso, que no tienes porque saber como tengo el cuello. No lo necesitas para nada." Cada vez estaba más nerviosa pues su tono había subido un poco.

"Me estás escondiendo algo." Ron se puso muy serio sorprendiéndola y asustándola, ahora sería peor si lo descubría.

"Yo no te escondo nada."

"Si que lo haces, y la verdad hace tiempo que lo haces." Ambos se miraban fijamente intentando averiguar lo que el otro escondía.

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!" Con la rabia se había abalanzado sobre él sujetándolo por la camisa y a consecuencia su cuello volvía a estar libre de obstáculos.

Ron tenía los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula abierta de la sorpresa. Sus ojos azules pasaban de Hermione a su cuello desconcertado. Ésta se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y al querer esconderlo de nuevo Ron fijó su mirada en la de ella dándole a entender que lo había visto.

"¿Qu-qué es es-eso?" No sabía como reaccionar. ¿Sentía dolor? No, ese sentimiento no era dolor. ¿Tristeza tal vez? No, tampoco. ¿Rabia? Sí, sin duda, pero ¿por ella? ¿por el culpable? Encontraba las respuestas pero aún así no encontraba la manera de entenderlo.

"Ya te dije que nada." Se levantó pero sus movimientos ahora eran más lentos. El pelirrojo la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo y volvió a sentarla.

"Respóndeme." Estaba furioso y su tono de voz era amenazante a más no poder.

"Yo…no es lo que te…imaginas…" Estaba avergonzada pues era algo que no quería contarle y menos a él.

"Entonces explícame que es lo que he de pensar." No dejaba de observarla, quería respuestas y rápidas.

"No se como decírtelo… No fue voluntariamente… te lo juro." Quitó la mano del cuello con algo de temor y cerró los ojos esperando que dijera algo.

Ron acercó poco a poco su mano al cuello. Primero le apartó el cabello que le estorbaba suavemente, pasó una de sus yemas por encima y lo observó era algo peculiar. Tenía una marca rodeada por un moratón y como si de un rayo fugaz se tratara una respuesta se instaló en su cabeza, alguien había marcado aquel fino cuello con sus propios dientes. ¿Qué ser podía hacer aquello? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decir con ese hecho? ¿Qué era suya? ¿Qué solo era una advertencia? Podía decir muchas cosas. Podía no decir nada.

Los ojos de ella mostraron una mueca de dolor y unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon por sus párpados cerrados recorriendo su rostro e impactando en la mano de su mejor amigo.

Se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó dejándola peor de lo que estaba. Había esperado que le dijera algo, que se preocupara por ella, pero no obtuvo nada, provocándole una sensación de frustración. Dicen a veces que el silencio duele más que las propias palabras y eso lo acababa de comprobar.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sentía tantas cosas que no se atrevía a decir, tantos hechos e incapaz de hacerle nada. Quería desaparecer de su lado y la única manera era dejarla sola, sin herirla aunque no lo había conseguido algo le había aliviado.

Entró por la puerta de roble y sin esperárselo se encontró con sus amigos.

"¡Oye Ron! ¿La encontraste?" Le preguntó Jess al acercarse.

"Sí… pero quiere esta sola por ahora, así que dejadla en paz." Los adelantó sin decir mas nada y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor. Tropezó con varios alumnos, otros inflingiendo normas pero no le dio importancia pues tenia otras cosas más importantes, pensar en quien era capaz de hacer aquello.

Estaba tan absorbido por sus pensamientos que al virar una esquina no se fijo si alguien también tomaba esa ruta y ambas personas cayeron ruidosamente al suelo.

"¡JODER!"

"¡MIRA POR DONDE VAS!"

Los dos se miraron e instintivamente sacaron sus varitas sin ni siquiera haberse levantado del todo.

"Vaya si es el Weasley." Sonrió sarcástico.

"¿Qué tal Malfoy?" Su tono era de puro odio.

"Ya que lo preguntas, bien hasta que me tope contigo." Siguió con su gesto arrogante.

"Vaya gracias por el cumplido." Ahora él también adopto la arrogancia.

"Ahora quisiera pasar." Le indicó alzando las cejas.

"Me parece muy bien, nadie te lo impide." Éste le indicó ambos lados.

"No me has entendido. Apártate." Pronunció con tono imperial.

"Eso lo vas a tener difícil." Ron sonrió maléfico. Tantos años de disputa le había hecho crear una nueva forma de enfrentarlo.

"Lo comprobaremos." Malfoy se acercó un poco más a Ron. "Sal de mi camino." Sus palabras eran amenazantes cuando perdía la paciencia.

Ron lo encaró pero le llamó la atención su cara, siempre tan imperioso y orgulloso lucia algo raro. Tenía una mejilla algo inflamada y colorada con una marca deformada. Pero su atención fue más fuerte cuando descubrió el labio inferior con un corte e inflamado. Parecía haber peleado aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

"Lo dudo pero al parecer ya te han dado un poco de escarmiento." Le dedicó una sonrisa sabiendo que eso le tocaría la moral.

Malfoy en seguida captó el doble sentido de sus palabras y eso no le sentó con mucha gracia y menos que fuera el Weasley quien se riera de él.

"¡Cállate!" Ron ensanchó más su sonrisa pero Malfoy de repente supo como contraatacar. "Aunque te sorprenderías de quien fue." Ahora era él quien sonreía.

Ron se quedó extrañado pues aquellas palabras no tenían sentido. Su mente empezó a funcionar rápidamente para buscar solución y la obtuvo. La imagen de Hermione se dibujo en su mente junto aquel mordisco, la cara de Malfoy y la mejilla hinchada y el moratón, Hermione sin querer ser vista y Malfoy dando a mostrar un poco más de orgullo.

"¡CABRÓN!" El Gryffinfor se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y soltando un derechazo. "¡Eres un asqueroso!" Empezó a darle puñetazos en el estómago y en la cara aunque el platino se protegiera con los brazos.

No paso ni un minuto cuando harto que solo él recibiera los golpes, se desprotegió le dio un puñetazo con la izquierda. Aprovechando el aturdimiento lo cogió por el cuello y lo tiró hacía un lado. Ahora era él quien tenía la ventaja. Le dio unos golpes en el estómago.

"¿Crees que no puedo luchar como tu?" Los dos rodaban por los suelos dándose puñetazos uno a otro.

Poco a poco se fue formando un círculo donde se veían los dos prefectos enemigos de toda la vida peleando. No creían que aquello fuera posible después de lo del Gran Comedor pero allí volvían a estar Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando aparecieron Jess acompañado de su grupo y Harry. No prestaron atención a lo que podía suceder pero al escuchar el nombre de Gryffindor se hicieron pasó entre la multitud dejándolos estupefactos ante el espectáculo.

"¿Pero qué?" Josh no se lo creía ni nadie de los suyos tampoco.

"¡RON! ¿Qué demonios haces?" Harry se hizo notar entre todos aunque no obtuvo respuesta de su amigo pues estaba enfrascado dándole un buen puñetazo en el costado a su peor enemigo.

"¡Estúpido Weasley! ¡No me vas a ganar!" Dijo reteniendo un puñetazo del pelirrojo.

"¡Eso lo veremos desgraciado!" Ron recibió un puñetazo en la boca del estómago sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Decías? ¡Pobretón de pacotilla!" El platino sonrió pero se le borró la sonrisa al recibir un puñetazo en toda la barbilla levantándole el rostro hacía arriba.

"Hay que separarlos antes que llegue un profesor." Rek fue el primero en entrar en razón y habló por todos.

"O terminen matándose mutuamente." Josh fue el siguiente en hablar. Todos asintieron y al momento corrieron hacía el centro donde los dos se revolcaban.

Como si de una estrategia se tratara los seis se dividieron en tres cogiendo así Harry, Jess y Rek a Ron y Sean, Josh y Alex conetnían a Malfoy.

"¡Harry! ¡Suéltame!" Ron se zarandeaba e intentaba deshacerse de ellos y seguir su tarea de aporrear a Malfoy.

"¡No me toquen! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No ven que aún no ha tenido suficiente!" Malfoy movía los brazos sin existo, pues los tres lo sujetaban por diferentes sitios.

"¡YA! ¡TRANQUILIZENSE LOS DOS!" Josh habló para los dos adoptando un tono desafiante.

"¿Qué demonios les pasa para ponerse así?" Jess formuló la pregunta para los dos aunque mirando a Ron.

"Es ese desgraciado, ¡cabrón!"

"¡A mi nadie me insulta sin motivos!" Los dos se removieron entre sus raptores.

"Ah… ¿Qué quieres saber los motivos?" Ron apreció tranquilizarse aunque su mirada seguía matándolo.

"A ver. Sí, pero todo depende que tengas uno." Sonrió irónico.

"¿Te suena el regalo que le dejaste a Hermione?" Ambos se quedaron estáticos notando con mayor fuerza la presión que ejercían sobre ellos.

"Te refieres a eso, ese detallito." Sonrió malicioso y a la vez satisfecho por saber que todo aquello estaba provocando tal alteración.

"Eso es de miserable." Ron estaba furioso y su rostro empezaba a tornarse igual que su cabellera.

"Me provocó, le hice una pregunta y no quise responderle, eso es todo." Se encogió de hombros pero tuvo poco efecto.

"Pero es de cobardes abusar de una mujer." Se removió sin perder la esperanza.

Los espectadores que estaban allí estaban alucinando con aquella conversación. No acababan de comprenderlo del todo pero para Harry y sus nuevos compañeros de Werstensis el mensaje era claro, Ron estaba defendiendo a su mejor amiga por algo que Malfoy le había hecho y que ellos ignoraban por el momento.

"Weasley no digas lo que no es, sino estas bien informado no es mi problema, ella-" Malfoy quedó callado al encontrarse con una mirada por detrás de su receptor.

Allí estaba ella. Estática, sin decir nada, su rostro lo decía todo, se fundían la rabia y el dolor, la tristeza y la furia, sus ojos con un brillo poco descriptivo mientras su rostro daba furia exceptuando sus labios que eran de dolor. La miró sin decir nada, no podía hablar en aquel momento, lo había hechizado con todos aquellos sentimientos en un solo rostro y era imposible que saliera palabra alguna de su boca.

Ron se giró para saber que era lo que había provocado que Malfoy se callara y al igual que éste la observó. Estaba sorprendido. Ella lo miró con dolor y salió corriendo. Ron entendió el mensaje al momento, lo reprochaba por haberla defendido sin su aprobación.

"¡HERMIONE!" Intentó soltarse pero se lo impidieron. "¡SOLTADME JODER!" Sin saber de donde surgió aquella fuerza, se soltó sin problema y salió corriendo tras ella ignorando el dolor de los golpes, el sabor de la sangre acumulada en su boca o las punzadas en sus costados, solo pensaba en ella. Giró la esquina que mostraba el retrato de la señora gorda y fue suficiente para verla entrar. Aceleró su marcha y pasó justo a tiempo que el retrato se cerrara.

Hermione subió las escaleras de las chicas evitando así encontrase con alguien y sobretodo huyendo de Ron.

"¡HERMIONE ESPERA!" Se paró frente las escaleras, pronunció el hechizo mentalmente y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de la Gryffindor. Una vez delante la puerta tocó dos veces. "Hermione abre por favor." Esperó paciente la respuesta.

"¡VETE!" El gritó se escuchó con claridad.

"Por favor…" Ron le suplicaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos en la madera.

Se escuchó un clic procedente del otro lado y lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo, dejando mostrar a un Ron totalmente destrozado tanto fisico como mentalmente y a una Hermione demacrada por el dolor y la tristeza que llevaba acumulandoy escondida desde hacía años.

"Hermione… yo… lo siento…" Sin moverse del marco agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

No dijo nada, únicamente cogió el brazo suavemente y tiró de él para que entrara en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lavabo sin decir nada. Pocos minutos después salió del baño con una toalla y un pequeño cubo lleno de agua.

"Hermione escúchame por favor." Hermione se sentó frente la cama y obligando al Gryffindor que se sentara en su cama. "Me encontré con Malfoy y no sabía nada, no sabía si había sido él y en-"

"¿Entonces por qué lo apaleaste?" Preguntó extrañada aunque sin mirarlo pues su atención se encontraba en mojar la toalla.

"Porque pronunció unas palabras sin sentido que después tomaron sentido relacionándolo todo y ya sabes como soy, no pude controlarme y salté encima de él, vinieron Jess y los demás y consiguieron separarnos antes de que nos matáramos mutuamente, eso fue todo. Perdóname no era mi intención meterme en tus asu-" Hermione posó un dedo en sus labios callándolo de repente.

"No importa, pero te lo agradezco." Sonrió, entonces sacó la toalla del agua y con cuidado se la fue a posar encima del corte de su labio, en segundos ésta se tiñó de rojo.

Fue pasando la toalla por todo su rostro y después por otros cortes del torso.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó al posársela en un corte del costado.

"Quejica…" Sonrió. Enjuagaba la toalla en el agua y la posaba en los cortes que tenía por los brazos, costados con total calma. Cuando terminó el agua estaba completamente teñida de rojo al igual que la toalla. "Un momento." Fue a su armario y sacó una tira pequeña. Rompió el papel blanco y sacó una tira blanca. "Es un método muggle pero funciona muy bien." Posó la tirita encima la nariz ya que tenía un corte y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Cogió su varita y lo apuntó.

"Her-Hermione…" Estaba algo asustado estar a solas con ella y apuntándolo no le daba buena sensación.

"Tranquilo no voy a darte ninguna maldición." Y le guiñó un ojo sonriendo. "A ver…_ Wasfirt loti_" Salió un rayó amarillo de su varita que envolvió a Ron. A los segundos desapareció. "Curado."

"Me siento mejor ¿Qué has hecho?" Le contestó mientras se palpaba los lados.

"Es un conjuro que aprendí este verano. Te cura los moratones y el dolor interno. Es muy eficaz." Cogió la toalla y el cubo y volvió a entrar en el lavabo. Avocó el agua en el lava manos, enjuagó un poco el cubo y lo dejó al lado mientras la toalla la dejaba en una cesta donde los elfos recogían la ropa para lavar. Cuando salió se miró el escritorio y recordó la carta de Malfoy. En aquel momento no quería decirle nada menos malgastar su tiempo pesando en él.

"Oye Herms…" La miró algo tímido.

"¿Qué quieres Ron?" Se sentó en un sillón que tenía a los pies de su cama.

"Me gustaría darme una ducha tranquilamente… pero… si subo a mi cuarto segu-"

"Puedes usar mi baño no te preocupes." Se sacó la varita del bolsillo. "_LotherPhant_. La ropa la tienes lista." Sonrió traviesa.

"Gracias." Fue hacía el baño y cerró la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y pudo comprobar sin duda que aquel era un baño de chicas.

Estaba todo bien ordenado, había dos hileras de estanterías, cada una tenía tres estanterías. Se fijó en las dos primeras en horizontal, en color rosa ponía 'Parv'.

Estaba llena de pintauñas, pintalabios, colonias y otros utensilios que no tenía ni idea para lo que servían. Las dos siguientes, en color rojo había un cartelito con el nombre de 'Lav'.

Estas estaban igual que las anteriores. Al parecer lo comproaban todo por duplicado exceptuando algunas cosas sin sentido para él. Por último en un color celeste habían las letras 'Herms'.

No estaba tan repleta, algunos pintalabios de colores claros, un par de pintauñas, y varios botes de colonias con diferentes substancias, ordenados por la cantidad. Se fijó que en cada esquina había una foto diferente apoyada en una botella.

Una estaba ella con sus padres muy felices en la playa, la otra estaba con Harry y con él uno a cada lado y ella en el centro. Miró la de abajo y allí había una foto donde estaba ella sola pero era un poco rara, como si le faltara algo a su alrededor o a la fotografía en si, y la última que vio fue donde estaban ellos tres con la compañía de Jess, Josh, Rek, Alex y Sean. Sonrió al ver que para ella eran cosas importantes aunque no lo diera a demostrar algunas veces.

Se desnudó y se dirigió a la ducha, se sorprendió cuando vio dos duchas y una bañera. Frente a cada una había una alfombra mullida para no notar el frío suelo. Se adentró en una y encendió el agua. Un chorro de agua caliente lo recorrió por completo en segundos, se relajó un poco y empezó a lavarse cuidadosamente. Al terminar se apoyó con la cabeza en la pared mientras el agua le resbalaba por la espalda, relajándolo y haciéndole olvidar los últimos acontecimientos. Una vez listo apagó el agua y al salir vio una toalla posada encima una silla. La cogió y primero se secó el pelo dejándolo todo revuelto y luego se la enrolló en la cintura y con ambas manos se echo el pelo hacía atrás.

Se dirigió al espejo. Se apoyó en el lavamanos y se miró. Tenía cara de cansancio, la cara que había tenido años atrás ya no existía, el rostro de niño feliz y despreocupado había sido substituida por la de un adulto. Reflejaba la experiencia por las que había pasado, solo recuperaba la cara de años atrás cuando realmente sonreía dándole a sus ojos aquel brillo infantil. Sus facciones estaban marcadas por la fuerte musculatura de la mandíbula, sus pómulos sobresalían disimulados y los ojos los tenía más profundos, mientras que con el tiempo los iris se habían aclarado. Aún conservaba algunas pecas por su nariz y bajo sus ojos. El pelo rojo como el fuego estaba más corto, había decidido cortárselo y probar algo más adulto. Sus cejas estaban pobladas pero bien definidas. Se tocó la mandíbula y noto como le raspaba la mano, hacía tiempo que le crecía barba pero no dejaba que nadie se la viera. Definitivamente era otro Ronald Weasley el que le devolvía la mirada dentro del espejo. Dejó de mirarse y fue hacía la ropa para vestirse.

Terminó de vestirse y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Llevaba unos pantalones algo anchos de color negro con costuras rojas, una camiseta de color rojo y capucha, en la parte inferior de la camiseta llevaba unos dibujos abstractos y por detrás, le ocupaba la anchura de los hombros, llevaba la palabra Quiksikver deformada, unas Bans rojas, blancas y negras y para finalizar el vestuario se colocó todo el pelo hacía atrás y se puso una gorra negra dándole un toque sexy sexy con su rostro juntamente con su pelo. Salió del baño y observó a Hermione sentada en el escritorio dibujando.

"¿Dibujas?" Hermione lo miró y de inmediato tapó el dibujo.

"Sí…" Se sonrojó. "Pero no soy muy buena lo hago para distraerme aún así no me gusta que nadie los vea." Dejó la pluma dentro el tintero y cerró el bloc.

"Venga mujer déjame verlo… prometo no decirlo." Ron se agachó y se apoyó con ambas manos en el escritorio.

"No quiero… seguro que te ríes." Fue a guardar el cuaderno pero Ron se lo impidió. Para ella Ron estaba demasiado cerca y le hacia sentir realmente extraña y más con aquellas ropas que le sentaban tan bien.

"Solo ese… por favor…" Le suplicó mirándola directamente a los ojos, sabía que Hermione no se resistía cuando la miraba suplicante y fijamente.

"Esta bien pero promete no decir, hacer y mírame para nada."

"Prometido. No te hagas más de rogar." Ésta soltó un suspiro resignado.

Abrió el cuaderno por el dibujo anterior y lo giró de manera que Ron viera el dibujo completo. Apartó la cara y espero a que él hiciera algo después de observarlo.

Era excelente, era un bosque oscuro pero luminoso y lleno de magia, en medio había una mujer esbelta, de una belleza inexplicable y pálida como la luz de la Luna. Se fijo en el rostro y vio que sus ojos eran azules, como los suyos y pudo deducir que aquel ser no era nada menos que una elfa, era impresionante la imaginación y la destreza en haber echo aquel dibujo tan mágico sin magia.

"Es fabuloso." Seguía observando el dibujo a pesar de que cada detalle había sido gravado.

"¿Lo dices para reírte de mí?" Lo miró preocupada.

"¡NO! ¡Para nada! Es fantástico que puedas dibujar esto, parece incluso que de un momento a otro cobre vida."

"Gracias…" Se sonrojó por tal cumplido.

"¿Cuánto hace que sabes dibujar?" Le pasó el cuaderno y ésta lo cerró.

"Un par de años fue cuando decidí que era mi _hobby_ preferido. Y cuando estaba sola, triste, aburrida, cualquier momento dibujaba, en la estación, en el parque, en la cama, en la bañera, cualquier lugar me iba bien para dibujar. Aunque solo tú y otra persona lo han visto aunque la palabra correcta es descubierto."

"Creo que debemos tener una pequeña reunión privada, tengo ganas de descubrir como son los demás viendo uno solo, no soy capaz de imaginarme los demás." Sonrió.

"Ya lo pensaré. ¿Bajamos? Deben estar preocupados." Ron asintió y Hermione se levantó.

Observó que se había cambiado de ropa. Vestía unos pantalones acampanados color azul oscuro, una camiseta roja con mangas blancas y una franja que cruzaba su pecho y espalda, una coleta alta con una cinta roja y unas Bans de vestir.

"Al parecer eres una mujer apañada." Le dijo sin tapujos.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Lo miró extrañada mientras abría la puerta.

"Porque mientras me duche, has dibujado, te has cambiado de ropa, te has cambiado el peinado y a saber que más has hecho."

"Vaya gracias… lo tomaré como un cumplido." Los dos bajaban las escaleras riendo. Al llegar al salón Ginny se acercó corriendo.

"¡Hermione!" Su amiga se echó en sus brazos llorando de alegría. "¡Cómo me alegró que estés bien!" La miró sonriendo. "¿Hermano como estás?" Su voz adoptó un tono de preocupación.

"Muy bien, Herms me curo las heridas, solo tengo las heridas pero están completamente cerradas." Sonrió, se acercó y la abrazó mientras le alborotaba el pelo a su hermana pequeña.

"Ya vale Ron, no me gusta que hagas eso." De nuevo reinaba un ambiente cálido.

"Pero a mi si, por mucho que digas siempre serás mi 'hermanita'" Sonrió picaron mientras remarcaba la última palabra.

"Bueno vale, Harry y los demás nos esperan en la torre de Werstens." Los tres salieron riendo y charlando animadamente. Hermione intentaba disimular el mordisco. Constantemente se tocaba el cuello para asegurarse que estaba cubierto por un fino pañuelo.

Llegaron a la torre y para sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta. A los Werstensis les encantaba que la gente saliera y entrar sin preocupaciones. Visualizaron a Josh apoyado en el marco muy serio.

"¡JOSH!" Hermione lo llamó y levantó la mano para que la viera mientras los tres avanzaba hacia él.

"¿Hermione?" Se quedó perplejo. "Vaya… esto… ¿cómo estás?

"Bien ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Como antes has salido corriendo sin decir nada, estaba preocupado."

"Ah… Eso… ya pasó. ¿Entramos?"

"Vale, están jugando a _Snap explosivo_ en grupos al parecer es divertido." Al entrar había un gran bullicio de personas divididas por un tablero. Muchos gritaban, otros dirigían miradas furtivas a sus oponentes, algunos sonreían siniestramente. Harry y Jess estaban al mando de los dos grupos. Harry iba con Rek y Sean contando con varios más. Jess iba con Alex y más compañeros que al igual que los anteriores desconocia su nombre.

La partida terminó tres cuartos de hora después que Hermione Ron y Ginny llegaran.

Jess y Harry se dieron las manos como si estuvieran de acuerdo con el resulado y sobre todo para mostarr que era una forma de pasar el tiempo. Luego fueron al encuentro de Josh, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Más tarde se les unieron, Sean, Rek y Alex.

El grupo estuvo charlando un buen rato contando anécdotas y riendo. Cada uno aportaba su historia la que hacia revivir muchas más y así hasta que solo podían reír. Ya eran las ocho y media cuando decidieron empezar a bajar para llegar cenar. El camino no fue para menos y seguían hablando animados.

En el último pasillo que dirigía al Gran Comedor, se toparon con un grupo de Slytherins, encabezado por Malfoy y junto a sus pasos Zabinni con un conjunto de más serpientes.

"Vaya, vaya… parece que el destino nos une." Malfoy fue el primero en soltar su primer comentario, mirando rimero a Ron y segundos después localizando a Hermione quien mantenía la mirada fijada en la suya esperando cualquier movimiento para atacarlo sin piedad.

Pero no se dejaron intimidar y retomando el paso Ron primero seguido de Hermione, se dirigieron hacia ellos a enfrentarlos mientras los demás reaccionaban segundos más tarde.

"¿Ya huyes?" Zabinni fue el segundo en atacar con palabras.

"Es un tiempo perdido luchar con unos traidores como vosotros." Hermione solo se digno en girar la cabeza.

"Ten un respeto para los que son mejor que tu, sangre sucia." Malfoy giró por completo con una postura de alerta.

"No vuelvas a hablarle así Malfoy." Ron contenía su rabia, no quería volver a pelear, no por que quisiera sino por respeto a Hermione.

"¿Me lo vas a impedir tu, Weasley?" Sonrió mirándolo a él y finalizando con la Gryffindor.

"Soy bastante fuerte para hacerlo yo solita." Esta vez ella giró por completo, encarándolo.

"¿De verás?" Malfoy se acercaba a ella a paso lento pero con cada sentido en alerta.

Ron se colocó frente a ella pero Hermione lo apartó al momento impidiéndole que la defendiera. No se lo creía pero tampoco queria humillarla cuando se notaba tan segura de si misma.

'_Ahora me las vas a pagar todas juntas Malfoy. Volveré a humillarte y me vengaré.'_ Sus ojos se fijaron con más fuerza en los plata de él.

'_Esta vez no saldrás bien parada de esta Granger, por mucho apoyo que tengas te gano.' _No se dejó llevar por aquella mirada ámbar y la enfrentó sin miedo.

Se acercó a ella y la encaró, solo los separaba un palmo

"Por cierto." Sonrió sabiendo que la victoria era suya. "Esto es mío." Agarró el pañuelo que llevaba Hermione en el cuello y se lo arrancó. Ésta se quedó inmóbil. Primero no sabía como reaccionar y como una luz cegadora volvió a la realidad.

'_No…no puede ser… otra vez no…'_ Hermione se llevó la mano al cuello demasiado tarde. Pocos lo habían visto pero eran los suficientes para no reaccionar frente al espectáculo.

Pocos lo habían observado pero había tres casas y no había una que no lo hubiera visto ya fuera Slytherins, Gryffindors o Werstenis habían visto la marca ahora más disimulada que llevaba la castaña en el cuello sentenciándola. Nadie decía nada, nadie hacía nada, solo observaban perplejos. Unos sabedores del ocurrido otros perdidos de los hechos.

'_¡NOOOOOO!'_

Asustada miró a Ron, quien le devolvía la mirada con las palabras _'Lo siento'_ inscritas. Miró a Malfoy aterrada y furiosa pero incapaz de poder hacer algo en su contra.

"Te lo dije… enfrentándote a mí solo consigues más dolor." Le dijo en susurro.

Hecho a correr con la mano agarrada al cuello maldiciendo con todo su ser a Malfoy quien sonreía al ver su resultado solo con un par de frases. Giró sobre sus talones y con los demás Slytherins emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia Gran Comedor.

Los tres Gryffindors y los seis Werstenis empezaron a andar automáticamente como si de una coordinación perfecta se tratara y aunque nadie sabía que hacer ni que decir, en silencio entraron para cenar y pensar en algo.

**ooooooooooooo**

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta se había adentrado en el Bosque Prohibido y ahora no sabía como salir. Se sentó en el pie de un árbol y agachó la cabeza esperando que alguien fuera a rescatarla o al menos esperar a recuperar fuerzas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero empezaba a hacer mucho frío y sus ropas ya no funcionaban de mucho, se abrazó más a ella misma y fijó la mirada en un punto intentando distinguir algo.

De repente escuchó un grito. Se sobresaltó asustada y se apegó más al árbol. A los pocos segundos volvió a escuchar el mismo grito aterrador. Decidió agudizar más el oído y cuando volvió a oírlo comprobó que era de un ser humano y al parecer estaba herido pues el tono de voz era de dolor. Se guió por los gritos y gemidos hasta que llegó frente a una figura que era iluminada por un pequeño fuego de color azul.

Era una figura adulta y corpulenta, vestía de negro. Se fijo en el cabello y entonces ahogó un gritó tapándose la boca, tenía el cabello platinado echado completamente hacía atrás. Dio un paso atrás pero fue traicionada por unas hojas secas que la delataron.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" La voz era fría y amenazante. No sabía si la miraba a ella pero su rostro estaba completamente vuelto hacia ella. Silencio. "¡MUÉSTRATE!" Era terrorífico escuchar aquella voz, helaba la sangre con solo escucharla.

Vaciló un momento pero tras pensar que era lo mejor, ando hacía adelante para que aquel ser la viera. Estaba algo encogida acusa del frío y del miedo pero consiguió erguirse un poco y mostrarse ante él.

" ¡¿UNA HUMANA!?" Tanto ella como aquel ser se quedaron petrificados.

"¿Malfoy?" Sentía miedo pero quería encararlo.

"Te equivocas." Giró la cara dejándola de observar y miró el fuego. "Mi nombre es Molef ¿y el tuyo?"

"Hermione Granger." Respondió al momento, no deseaba mostrarse descortés aunque era más por no enfurecerlo. Molef clavó su mirada en los ojos castaños de Hermione y volvió a hablar.

"¿Y que haces aquí, sola en la noche? ¿No tenéis la entrada prohibida vosotros los humanos?" Al parecer estaba más calmado pero su voz seguía siendo poseedora de amenaza y frialdad.

"Sí señor. El motivo es que iba distraída y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, estaba dentro y ahora el problema es que no se por donde salir." Se frotó los brazos inconscientemente del nerviosismo.

"Ya veo…" Estaba sentado en una roca y desde el principio no se había movido para nada. "¿Cuántos años tienes?" Dirigió su mirada a sus piernas donde al parecer estaba concentrado.

"Diecisiete." Aquel interrogatorio empezaba a incomodarla.

"Estarás en el último curso ¿cierto?" Asintió con la cabeza.

Se estremeció y se aferró más el cuerpo con los brazos intentando protegerse del frío.

"Acércate al fuego o te congelaras ahí de pie." Vaciló un instante pero un nuevo estremecimiento le izo tomar la iniciativa. Se colocó enfrente al fuego quedando a la vez frente a Molef. "¿Mejor?" Y volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"S-sí." Le recorrió un hormigueo por toda la espalda al fijar la mirada en la de Molef. Tenía la piel pálida como la nieve y sus ojos eran rojos como el rubí que los hacía resaltar al igual que su pelo rubio platino.

No sabía que decir. Cuando Molef quiso moverse volvió a gritar de dolor y entonces fue cuando Hermione sintió realmente miedo en sus venas que la paralizó completamente. En la parte superior de su mandíbula le sobresalían unos colmillos más largos de lo común y afilados. Ahora todos us rasgos se juntaban en una sola palabra terrorífica.

'_¡Es un vampiro!' _Hacía todo lo posible por no gritar de miedo y provocarlo, ni siquiera notaba el respirar.

"Eres-eres un vam-vampiro…" Cruzó sus brazos acurrucándose entera convenciéndose de que así se protegería mejor de aquel ser.

"¿Te extraña?" Y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos de nuevo, amenazadores. "Debes saber que en este bosque se esconden criaturas de toda clase, ni yo mismo se exactamente lo que habita en él." Se miró la pierna haciendo que Hermione siguiera su mirada. Vio su pierna totalmente ensangrentada, recorrió la pierna hasta llegar al torso donde del pecho se apreciaban arañazos al igual que su brazo.

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?" Su tono era preocupante.

"Por desgracia, los _lobos plinyus_ no son muy amigables con los de mi raza y me atacaron tres por la espalda." La Gryffindor se levantó y se dirigió hacía él con paso decidido aunque no segura de si misma de lo que hiba a hacer.

"Déjame ver." Se agachó y él sacó su mano de la pierna para que pudiera ver. En ese momento ella olvidó completamente que era un vampiro para dejar paso a su voluntad. Repaso cada hechizo de su mente hasta encontrar el adecuado, sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

"¿Qué vas hacer?" Sonaba amenazante.

"Voy a curarte no soy tan despreciable de atacarte en estas circunstancias _Trinolpws lik ferundur_." En un momento las heridas se cerraron y dejaron de sangrar. "_Wasfirt loti_." Pronunció el mismo hechizo que le había echo a Ron para curarle las heridas internas y los moratones. "Es todo lo que puedo hacer."

"Gracias." Sonrió amablemente y se levantó de nuevo. "Creo que tienes que salir de aquí." Le extendió la mano. "Vamos." Hermione lo miró y sonrió, había perdido todo su miedo dirigido a él. Cogió la mano de Molef y se acercó más a él. Este la cogió en brazos y se elevó por el cielo. Ésta instantáneamente se agarró de su cuello. "Tranquila no voy a permitir que caigas después de todo." Sobrevolaron el bosque hasta aterrizar en la entrada de éste. "Ya… estás fuera…" Molef jadeaba bastante.

"Estás muy cansado. Deberías descansar esta noche." Se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en la espalda de él.

"No puedo descansar en este lugar, sería demasiado peligroso dormirme." Se quedó apoyado con una rodilla en la fría hierba.

"Tengo una idea aunque es un poco peligrosa." Molef levantó la mirada y la miró extrañado. "Verás…yo tengo dos cuartos. Si pudieras llevarme hasta uno de ellos, podrías descansar sin problema y nadie se enteraría. Solo yo puedo entrar"

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Hermione asintió. "¿Dónde esta?"

"La segunda torre de la derecha, el quinto balcón que sobre sale." Hermione le señaló el balcón con la esperanza de que fuera buena idea y aceptara.

"Bien. Agárrate." Molef volvió a cogerla en brazos y se elevó hacía las indicaciones que ella le había dado. Cuando toco el suelo se desplomó en el suelo.

"Venga un último esfuerzo. Te ayudo." Molef pasó un brazo por encima sus hombros e intento levantarse. Aunque ella jugara con desventaja, tras un gran esfuerzo por parte de los dos, consiguió recostar a Molef en su cama.

"Muchas… gracias." Ladeó la cabeza. "¿Haces esto con todos las criaturas que te encuentras?"

"Dependiendo de si no me amenazan para que sepan quien soy." Sacó una sonrisa de los labios de Molef. Esta vez una sensación extraña pero cálida se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"Eres una criatura fantástica." Levantó la mano y con el dorso acarició una de sus mejillas. El calor pasó a través de su mano provocándole una sensación extraña desde hacía muchos años. Era una droga para él pues era adicto y a la vez prohibido para él. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuello justo encima de la marca. "_Liopk_" Dejó su mano encima la marca y esta desapareció al instante.

"No sabes de lo que me has salvado haciendo eso." Cogió la mano de él con las suyas y la apoyó en su mejilla traspaándole con aquel gesto toda su gratitud. Soltó sus manos y cerró las cortinas. "Te protegerán del Sol mañana. Solo puedo entrar yo en este cuarto, así que no debes preocuparte. Yo debo irme ahora."

"Está bien, entonces hasta mañana." Hermione cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras agudizando el oído por si había alguien cerca. Llegó a la Sala Común asustada y observó con alegría que no había nadie. Salió del muro corriendo dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor. No quería encontrarse con nadie.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"¿Qué debe estar haciendo?" Harry estaba preocupado por la actitud que tenía Hermione desde hacía unas semanas.

"No lo se Harry y no lo preguntes más, desde hace media hora tú y Ron debéis haber preguntado eso unas cien veces como mínimo." Ginny estaba frustrada igual que ellos pero le ponía más nerviosa que se comportaran así. "Mañana le pediremos explicaciones y por el momento no quiero ni oír una simple palabra más." Todos asintieron.

"Alumnos…" Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos. "Como ya sabrán solo quedan dos actividades y una que la sabrán el día propuesto." Sonrió. " Bien entonces mañana se llevara a cabo la de patinaje donde participaran Poner Gut y Julian Lonc de Hufflepuff, Patrick Perl y Hunk Fur de Rawenclaw, Klen Quwirt y Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson y Wert Klat de Slytherin, Alex Part y Frew Doul de Werstensis." Empezaron los murmullos. "Así pues, empezara a las doce del mediodía, será una exhibición para pasar un buen rato y nuestros participantes serán reunidos una hora antes en mi despacho. Buenas noches y hasta mañana." Dumbledore se levantó y desapareció de la mesa de profesores.

"Parv avisarás a Hermione ¿verdad?"

"Sí Ron, ya lo haré yo, eso si esta en el cuarto." Y lo ignoró de nuevo.

Terminaron de comer y Ginny junto a Harry y Ron se despidieron de los de Werstensis. Fueron todo el camino en silencio. Cruzaron el retrato y se dirigieron a los sillones.

"Ginny…"

"¿Dime hermanito?" Se giró sonriendo.

"Podrías decirnos si Hermione esta en su cuarto, al menos estaría tranquilo sabiéndolo." Confesó rascándose la coronilla.

"Esta bien. Buenas noches." Le dio un beso a su hermano en cada mejilla.

"Buenas noches Harry." Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Subió las escaleras dirección al cuarto de Hermione. Una vez delante toco la puerta dos veces y para su sorpresa se abrió al momento.

"Hola Ginny." Al verla estaba un poco desanimada.

"Esto… ¿te encuentras bien?" Dijo con tono dulce.

"Sí, aunque algo cansada de todo" Abrió por completo la puerta.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas."

"Esta bien pero mejor en otro momento ahora no estoy en condiciones de hablar."

"Entendido, pero en cuanto te sientas mejor me gustaría hablar, hace tiempo, demasiado tiempo que no hablamos." Hermione sonrió y la abrazó sin que Ginny lo esperara. "Te dejo que descanses." Se dio la vuelta. "¡Ah por cierto!" Giró la cabeza para mirarla. "Mañana tienes que estar a las once en el despacho del director, se hará la prueba de patinaje."

"Gracias." Hermione cerró la puerta Ginny bajo un momento a la Sala Común para dar la buena noticia a su hermano y a Harry.

"Si que esta y al parecer esta bien. Nos vemos mañana." Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Debo cuidar más la magia." Se tumbó en la cama. Desde que empleaba las artes oscuras su cuerpo le exigía demasiado y sus energías se desgastaban muy fácilmente, hacía muy poco que conseguía mantenerse lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo. "He utilizado demasiados hechizos hoy." Se había enfrentado en una pelea, había curado a Ron y a Molef en un solo día y le había gastado mucha energía.

'_Cuando utilices las artes oscuras ten presente que éstas requieren más energía que la de un hechizo normal y corriente ya que su finalidad es oscura y pocos los conocen. Piensa con sabiduría y actúa con sensatez estos son mis únicos consejos.'_

'_Lo tendré presente maestro'_

'_Así me gusta mi pequeña. Nos vemos en navidad.'_

"Así es maestro." Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios recorando unos de sus momentos más felices.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hola!!!!

Siento el retarso pero ya saben, Navidad, trabajo, estudios, nuevos planes…… uno no tiene tiempo de nada.

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de la tardanza pero como digo algunas veces mejor tarde que nunca. Aparte que asi seguro que lo cogen con más entusiasmo. xP

Espero vuestras respuesta y abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva.

Solo me queda decir tres cosas:

1. Muxas gracias por vuestra paciencia y hasta la otra.

2. Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo (aunque algo pasado ya)

3. Perdonad si os confunden algunas partes pero es que tengo algún que otro problemita con la separación de las escenas.

Besos y espero sus Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hasta el siguiente chap que os prometo no será muy tarde.

Palabra de escritora.


	17. Patinaje

**Capítulo 17: Patinaje**

Se despertó de golpe mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Era horroroso soñar una caída desde cualquier parte por suerte el despertador había empezado a sonar. Miró la hora que marcaba, las nueve. Tenía tiempo suficiente para vestirse, desayunar y hacer una pequeña visita a Molef.

No tardó ni quince minutos y ya estaba vestida y apunto de salir salía por la puerta dirección al Gran Comedor para comer. Durante el trayecto no pensó en nada únicamente había estado ausente de todo lo de su alrededor.

No había mucha gente pues era de esperar ya que era pronto para levantarse temprano un día de fiesta. Se sirvió unas tostadas con mermelada, un cruasán y un café con leche. Comía tranquilamente mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Analizándolo con cuidado como si solo se hubiera tratado de una ilusión. Al terminar vio como entraba Malfoy para comer. Aliviada de no tenérselo que encontrar en la Torre de Premios Anuales se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo y fue corriendo hacia una sola dirección, su habitación.

Cruzó el muro y subió las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto. Abrió suavemente la puerta para no despertarlo pero lo encontró de pie mirando un álbum de fotos que ella había dejado encima el escritorio.

"Buenas días." Hermione cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

"Hola, estaba mir-"

"No te preocupes." Sonrió y se acercó hasta él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Era una sensación extraña para ambos pero aún así no querían dejarse de mirar. Hermione inconscientemente dejó de observarlo y se decidió a hablar.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Se sentó en la cama.

"Muy bien y todo gracias a ti. Te debo demasiado." Se acercó hasta ella y se agachó quedando frente a frente.

"Para mi no fue nada. Si te soy sincera cuando me acerque a ti por segunda vez no pensé en nada, solo quería ayudarte, soy así." Sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas pero siguió mirándolo.

"Entonces debo darte las gracias pues nadie abría echo lo mismo." La beso dulcemente en una de sus mejillas. El rubor de esta junto a su piel caliente lo embriago de tal manera que sus ojos se tornaron profundamente rojos y brillantes.

"Gracias por cierto si deseas alguna cosa no dudes en decírmelo teniendo en cuenta que deberás estar aquí hasta que anochezca." Este al retirarse cerro los ojos y los volvió a fijar en su rostro.

"Por eso no te preocupes recuerda que dormimos de día." Su sonrisa apareció de repente dejándola hipnotizada.

"Es verdad se me olvidaba." Sonrió. Ahora empezaba a sentirse rara.

Lo miró por primera vez detalladamente. Si hubiera sido una persona normal estaría alrededor de los 25 años, aunque seguramente llevaría siglos, era corpulento de espalda pero sin ser demasiado, haría 1,98m de altura, tenía las facciones de la cara muy marcadas, era de piel muy blanca y el pelo casi blanco, parecía un ser alvino, lo que le gustaba eran aquellos ojos rojos, profundos y siniestros, podían helarte la sangre con una mirada o sumergirte en un mar rojo de pensamientos cálidos. Ahora entendía como una humana podía enamorarse de un vampiro.

"Espero que estés bien, vendré dentro de unas horas para hacerte compañía." Se levantó de la cama y quedo frente a él aunque alzó la cabeza para poderlo mirar a la cara.

Él levantó una mano y la posó en su mejilla antes de responderle.

"Te debo la vida Hermione Granger." Se acercó y suavemente la beso en el cuello justo donde horas atrás aún seguía marcado. Se estremeció cuando noto el contacto de sus labios en el cuello. "Si ahora mismo no te debiera la vida, estate por segura que te cogería como mi presa favorita y serías siempre mía haciendo que fueras la mejor de todas las vampiresas que conozco." Sonrió dulcemente provocando que el bello se le erizara aún más.

"Lo tomaré como una suposición y un cumplido." Se alzó de puntillas y lo beso en la mejilla agarrándose de los hombros. Las manos del vampiro se deslizaron por la cintura de Hermione aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. "Hasta dentro de unas horas." Salio corriendo de su cuarto sin percatarse de aquella mirada mística que la devoraba.

"Esperaré con impaciencia hasta entonces." Molef se tumbó en la cama para dormir mientras sonreía complacido de haber conocido a alguien como ella. Hacia tantos siglos que la buscaba y sin saberlo se encontraba más cerca de lo que se había imaginado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Andaba sonriente por los pasillos. Aquel sería un nuevo día y mejor que el anterior. Sonreía mientras pensaba en Molef. ¿Quién podría creer que en su cuarto descansaba un vampiro guapísimo? Realmente, nadie. Llegó delante de la gárgola que conducía al despacho del director y se detuvo, al momento apareció McGonagall bajando por ellas.

"Señorita Granger." Sonrió al verla. "Puede ir subiendo los demás se reunirán en pocos minutos." Pasó por su lado dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

"Allá vamos." Empezó a subir las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a su fin. Quedo frente a una puerta robusta. Toco varias veces y entró. Siempre le había sorprendido aquel despacho, lleno de artilugios extraños, cuadros de todos los directores de Hogwarts, un montón de libros incluyendo a Fewks, el fénix de Dumbledore.

"Bienvenida señorita Granger." Dumbledore apareció en la parte de arriba.

"Hola director Dumbledore."

"Al parecer hoy esta radiante de felicidad. ¿Algún motivo en especial acaso?" Hermione asintió sonriendo. "Me alegro entonces, a lo mejor querría compart-"

"¿Director?" McGonagall asomó la cabeza para asegurarse.

"Pase Minerva pase." Los invitó a pasar. "Siéntense." Mostró las sillas posadas en círculo en torno al escritorio del director. "Lo que debo decirles es bastante breve pero importante." Todos asintieron. "Iré directo al grano. En esta actividad, se requiere mucho cuidado, es obligatorio, llevar la protección muggle" Levanto un dedo ante las protestas que se iban a formar. "Son las normas si desean hacerla y por último cualquier infracción considerada peligrosa por parte de la misma persona y para los demás será castigado en función de la gravedad." Todos guardaban silencio. "Eso es todo ya pueden dirigirse a los jardines allí les esperan para empezar." Todos se levantaron en orden y sin decir nada. "Señorita Granger, quédese un momento." Ésta se volvió a sentar y observó como el director esperaba que todos salieran y cerraran la puerta para estar seguro. "Tengo entendido…" La miró por encima las gafas de media luna. "…que tras hacer una pequeña excursión al Bosque Prohibido…" Hermione tragó saliva. "…se encontró con algo ¿me equivoco?"

"No señor, me encontré con Molef bueno él es-."

"Ya se quien es." Sonrió algo pícaro. "Le agradezco que le hubiera dado las curas necesarias pero aún así tenga cuidado, pues sabiendo que él le debe la vida, la seducción que producen en el sexo femenino son muy fuertes quería advertirla de ello, teniendo en cuenta quien es él." Dumbledore dio en el clavo y Hermione se asustó un poco.

"¿A que se refiere con eso de 'quien es él'?" Le había picado la curiosidad.

"No se lo digas a nadie incluyendo a Molef." Hermione asintió. "Molef como ya sabrá es un vampiro, pero son muy escasos los de su aspecto, habrá comprobado que el tiene algo diferente." Volvió a asentir. "Se debe a que no son muy comunes los vampiros de su aspecto, lo que quería decir con 'quien es él' se debe que pertenece a un clan bastante poderoso de vampiros del Bosque Prohibido y uno de los más conocidos por todo el mundo el cual él, Molef, es el líder de estos." Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y ahogó un grito tapándose la boca. "Así es, él es el más poderoso, creí necesario que lo supiera. Puede irse ya, la están esperando fuera."

"Gra-gracias." Salió del despacho del director analizando cada frase que se había dicho allí dentro. Alggo en su interior se removió en señal de nerviosismo pero no tenia porque temer. Bajó las escaleras sin ser consciente de ello y pasando frente a Alex quien la esperaba sin mirarlo.

"¡Hermione!" Se giró de golpe asustada.

"¿Qué?" Respondió recuperando el ritmo cardíaco.

"¿Cómo que 'qué'? Te estaba esperando y pasaste de largo sin mirarme." Alex se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella y se cruzó de brazos.

"Lo siento, es que iba pensando en lo que me dijo Dumbledore." Se excusó.

"Entendido." La miró fijamente. "¿Cómo estas? Desde ayer no te hemos visto y estamos todos preocupados." La miró de hito a hito.

"Bien, siento haberme comportado de aquella manera no pre-" La calló posando su dedo índice entre sus labios.

"No digas nada más. A mi no me hacen falta las disculpas." Le guiñó un ojo y ésta sonrió ante el gesto. "Van a empezar sin nosotros."

"Es verdad y no lo puedo permitir." Tiró del brazo a Alex y fueron dirección a los jardines.

Hablaban de las técnicas que utilizaban, los diferentes estilos de patinar. Conversaban animadamente cuando localizó a la persona que menos deseaba en ese momento. Sus ojos se unieron con los grises de aquel ser y una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola.

"¿Te encuentras bien Herms? Te has vuelto pálido de repente." Hermione asintió sin acabar de convencer a Alex e instantáneamente se agarró del brazo de Alex sintiéndoos e algo más segura y agachando la mirada.

Malfoy cuando la vio pasara a su lado en aquel estado no supo si se sentía satisfecho o arrepentido aunque este último no se identificaba con él. La miró hasta que se alejo bastante y entró al Gran Comedor para comer algo aunque se le hubiera pasado el hambre.

Después de dejar de mirarlo al cabo de unos minutos miró de nuevo hacía la puerta y vio como éste entraba por la puerta sin hacer nada y se relajo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Negó con la cabeza pero seguía cogida del antebrazo de Alex. Él en cambio supuso que aquello había sido por ese tal Malfoy que no dejaba de acosar a sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a los jardines el ambiente se notaba muy movido. Muchos de los estudiantes ya se acomodaban en las gradas mientras tanto otras seguían de pie hablando esperando que llegara el momento.

"Allí está la carpa." Los dos se dirigieron a ella.

"Oye Herms quer-" Justin se calló de repente al verla abrazada a Alex.

"¿Qué?" Miró el rostro de Justin y luego siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta chocar con sus manos abrazadas al brazo de Alex. "No es lo que parece. ¿Venias a decirme algo verdad?" Se soltó repentinamente.

"Esto… ha bueno venía a desearte suerte." Se alejó mientras se despedía con la mano.

"Me cae bien ese chico." Alex se cruzo de brazos mientras lo observaba, la castaña se giró y lo miró desconcertada.

"Venga Alex… a nadie le importa eso. Pareces un padre sobre protector." Y se puso a reír mientras miraba la cara de fastidio de Alex.

"¿Y que si lo noto así?" Ahora su risa se convirtió en una mueca con la mandíbula abierta pero inmediatamente se hecho a reír de nuevo y más fuerte.

"No le encuentro el chiste." Se giró y paso de largo aparentando estar molesto.

"¡Alex espera!" Corría tras él. "¡Alex! ¡Era una broma! Venga hombre…" Lo alcanzó justo al lado de la puerta.

"Perdona no te conozco, debes haberte confundido." Se giró y dejo a Hermione con cara de boba.

"¡ALEX!" Éste ni se inmutó. "Estoy harta…" Sacó la varita y lo apunto. "¡_Fretw_!" Alex resbaló y cayó hacía delante y de plancha. La Gryffindor emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

"No creí que te lo tomarías así." Alex la vio pasar por su lado con la cabeza alta. "Al igual que tu era una broma…venga Herms…" Ahora la situación había cambiado de rumbo y estaba en contra de él.

"Bien, veo que estáis todos los participantes…" El director Grey repaso cada uno. "Coged vuestras protecciones y colocaos horizontalmente en la entrada y cuando se os nombre salís. Cada uno tiene su nombre con lo que le pertenece."

Sin nada más que añadir, todos se dirigieron a una mesa y buscaron su nombre para poder arreglarse y realizar la exhibición para disfrutar.

Cuando Hermione terminó de colocarse las protecciones y se inspeccionó, Alex se le acercó con algo de precaución.

"¿Sigues mosqueada?" Le preguntó rascándose la coronilla.

"¿A ti que te parece?" Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"Al parecer… sí." Se acercó más. "Te queda muy bien." La miró de arriba abajo analizándola, la castaña sonrió.

"Gracias, tu tampoco te ves para nada mal." Se le había pasado el pequeño enfado y se sonreían mutuamente.

Se perdonaron mutuamente y se dirigieron a la entrada donde todos los participantes se colocaron en sus puestos y esperaron a la voz de McGonagall.

"¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS!" La voz de McGonagall se izo escuchar a los pocos minutos. "En breves instantes se realizara la exhibición de patinaje por nuestros voluntarios." Se sentó y al momento el profesor Grey se alzó.

"Para empezar demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro primer patinador ¡Poner Gut!" Los aplausos surgieron al momento de las gradas mientras Gut salía patinando y saludando a las gradas. "Nuestros patinadores y patinadoras realizaran unos saltos de barandilla, esquivar unos obstáculos y por último algo en particular de cada uno en una rampa. Ya puede empezar." Una bengala azul salió despedida dando comienzo al primer participante.

Gut, salió despedido hacía una barandilla colocada después de una rampa para facilitar las cosas. Al llegar a la bajada se colocó encima la barandilla y un metro antes de finalizar esta saltó sin ningún problema. Continuó hasta llegar a unos troncos puestos verticales y horizontales y al final se tenía que hacer un zig-zag con unos palos finos colocados ordenadamente en fila de a uno. Saltó los troncos en horizontal, rodeó los que estaban en vertical y al final toco dos palos al hacer el zig-zag. Cuando llegó a la rampa empezó a coger impulso a medida que subía una y bajaba otra, a los pocos segundos de llegar a la rampa cogió más impulso y con una mano se agarró del borde de la bajada colocándose verticalmente. Cuando volvió a la postura normal, resbaló y terminó bajando por la rampa de plancha. Como si nada se levantó y volvió dirección a la carpa.

Algunos abucheos de desagradecidos surgieron de la grada aunque la mayoría fueron aplausos ya que todos habían disfrutado.

"Estupendo." Grey volvió a alzar la voz. "El siguiente participante es ¡Hunk Fur!" Fur salió de la carpa dirección a la barandilla.

Una vez la alcanzó saltó encima de ella, bajó hasta los obstáculos y pasó sin problema los troncos aunque en el zig-zag final rozó varios palos. En la rampa cogió carrerilla y poco después al igual que Gut se cogió del borde de una de las rampas y se alzó mientras con la otra mano se cogía un pie y el otro lo tenía completamente en vertical. Volvió a bajar sin ningún problema. Saludó a la parte de las gradas donde se encontraba Ravenclaw e inmediatamente se fue a la carpa dejando tras de sí aplausos.

"Tenemos buenos patinadores entre nosotros." Grey Aplaudió unos segundos y continuó. "Bien a continuación le seguirá ¡Klen Quwirt!" Se sentó y Quwirt salió para empezar.

Se acercó a la barandilla y una vez encima se colocó con un pie solamente. Saltó y se alejó de la barandilla para encontrarse con los troncos tumbados y demás. Saltó y rodeó sin problemas los troncos. Tocó el turno del zig-zag y pasó solamente tocando el último palo. Una vez en la rampa, como habían echo anteriormente, subía y bajaba la rampa con más velocidad para efectuar el número. Tardó algo más que los dos anteriores. Se colocó en uno de los bordes se puso en vertical con una mano y una vez de espaldas a la rampa, saltó bajándola sin ninguna dificultad. En ese momento las gradas aplaudieron entusiasmados. Quwirt izo una reverencia dirección al público y otra al profesorado.

"Fantasma…" Alex se cruzó de brazos y soltó un soplido de aburrimiento.

"Habló el experto." Hermione lo soltó como si nada.

"No lo sabes bien." Y le sonrió pícaro.

"¡Fabuloso! A continuación demos paso a ¡Wert Klat!" Un gran barullo de aplausos salió de las gradas identificándolo como Slytherin.

Avanzó despacio hacía el primer obstáculo. Al tener algo de distancia cogió velocidad, saltó la barandilla dando un giró de 360º saltando por completo la barandilla. Cuando alcanzó los troncos los saltó con elegancia y girando solamente la espalda pasó el zig-zag sin rozar uno solo. Una vez en la rampa cogió más velocidad y cada vez apoyándose en el borde y alzándose, a los pocos segundos se alzó por completo en uno de los bordes saltó hacía atrás y al caer en la rampa volvió a girar 360º y quedándose estático en la parte totalmente llana. Volvieron a aplaudir con entusiasmo todos los Slytherins y se le unieron algunos más pues el espectáculo se lo merecía.

"Genial Klat." Pansy cuando estuvo a su alcance le plantó un beso en sus mejillas y él radiante de felicidad se sentó apartado de todos juntamente con Pansy.

"Al parecer nuestros participantes quieren ponerlo difícil." Unas carcajadas salieron de las gradas. "El participante que viene a continuación será ¡Frew Doul!"

"Suerte." Alex y él se dieron la mano y seguidamente salió de la carpa.

Al estar frente a la barandilla saltó y se colocó encima con los dos pies pero paralelos. Saltó y a toda velocidad se dirigió a los troncos. Saltó cada tronco de manera diferente. En los palos, los paso sin ninguna dificultad. Una vez en la rampa cogió más impulso y en pocos segundos después saltó todo lo que pudo sin sujetarse en ningún sitio y cayendo por la rampa de lado y frenar en la zona llana de la rampa mientras estaba inclinado hacía adelante. Se incorporó de nuevo y fue hacía la carpa.

"¿Cómo lo ves?" Le preguntó Alex cuando cruzó la puerta.

"Es lo básico, no hay ningún problema y menos para ti capitán." Se sentó en una de las sillas para observar a los demás mientras charlaba con los que y habían actuado.

"¿Cómo que capitán?" Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón.

"Esto... nada…bueno es que soy el capitán de Skaters en Werstensis. Allí tenemos tiempo libre y cada uno forma parte de un club y yo soy el capitán desde hace tres años." Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"A buenas horas recibo la información." Y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. "Por eso dijiste lo de fantasma." Alex asintió y se encogió de hombros.

"Como habréis podido observar, ha salido uno de cada casa, así pues volveremos a empezar la ronda, dando la salida ¡Julian Lonc!"

Lonc respiró hondo y salió cogiendo carrerilla. En la barandilla la pasó horizontalmente y para finalizarla saltó. Se dirigió a los troncos y saltó sin dificultad, en los palos rozó varios de ellos pero sin inmutarse fue dirección a la rampa. Allí cogió velocidad, entonces se agarró de uno de los bordes, se colocó en vertical y cogiéndose los dos pies y al momento soltándoselos y alzando una mano, bajó por la rampa. Saludó las gradas, izo una reverencia a los profesores y volvió a la carpa.

"Hemos empezado fácil, a ver que nos muestra nuestro siguiente participante, ¡Patrick Perl!"

Perl salió despacio de la carpa. Una vez estaba lo suficientemente lejos cogió carrerilla y fue hacía la barandilla. La pasó entera de arriba abajo sin ningún contratiempo. Al saltar perdió un poco el equilibrio pero supo mantenerse en la posición, saltó los troncos sin dificultad y en los palos rozó el primero solamente. Una vez ya estaba en la rampa, empezó a coger velocidad mientras subía y bajaba. En un momento dado se colocó en un borde, se alzó haciendo por completo la vertical y poco después bajó la rampa saludó y fue hacía la carpa.

"Bien, al parecer a medida que pasan suceden más cosas." Sonrió y prosiguió hablando. "Nuestro siguiente participante es una de las pocas chicas que han querido apuntarse. A continuación ¡Hermione Granger!"

Al igual que había sucedido con Klat, las gradas estallaron con aplausos y silbidos de ánimo de Gryffindors y otros.

"Nos vemos." Hermione sonrió a Alex y seguidamente salió de la carpa.

Aceleró hasta la barandilla. Una vez comprobó que estaba en posición correcta saltó encima de esta y la pasó con un solo pie. Saltó dando un giro de 360º y acelerando hacía los troncos. Los pasó salando cada vez de manera diferente. Llegó a los palos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó de espaldas y pasó con elegancia y sin rozar ni uno solo en zig-zag. Llegó a la rampa y en cada media bajada daba la espalda. Llegó al borde de una de las rampas se colocó haciendo la vertical completamente y con un impulso de brazos saltó hacía arriba, dio media voltereta, un giro de campana y cayó justo en el centro de las dos rampas de pie. Izo una reverencia primero a las gradas y luego hacía los profesores. Tranquilamente se giró y fue a la carpa.

"Veo que tienes más de un as en la manga." Hermione se sentó al lado de Doul y sonrió a Alex.

"Aunque no lo has visto todo." Y le sacó la lengua.

"Al parecer tenemos chicas rebeldes." Unas risas y un gran aplauso surgió de las gradas. "A ver que hace la siguiente participante ¡Pansy Parkinson!"

Parkinson salió de la carpa sonriendo mientras algunos Slytehrins aplaudían. Pasó la barra sin problemas y saltó sin más. Llegó a los troncos y los fue saltando sin problemas. En los palos los paso con elegancia y sin rozar uno solo. Una vez en la rampa al igual que todos, empezó a coger velocidad a mediad que bajaba una rampa y subía otra. Entonces, en el momento justo saltó más de la cuenta y dio una pequeña voltereta, cayendo por la rampa como si nada. Se paró en el centro y seguidamente se dirigió hacía la carpa.

"Eso lo hace cualquiera." Alex se apoyó en el marco esperando su turno ya que era el último que quedaba por salir.

"Y ahora para finalizar esta pequeña exhibición, nuestro último participante, pero no por ello el peor, ¡Alex Part!"

"Vuelvo enseguida." Le guiñó un ojo en plan divertido y salió de la carpa.

"Yo si fuera tú." Doul miró a Hermione. "No apartaría la mirada de él ahora." Hermione se giró y se preparó para verlo.

Alex iba a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar en tan poca distancia. Llegó a la barandilla y saltando mientras daba una voltereta la pasó entera. Cayó sin ningún problema y continuó cogiendo más velocidad. Pasó los troncos dando giros sobre si mismo. Cuando toco el turno de los palos, los paso suavemente pero con la misma velocidad sin tocarlos. Ya en la rampa llevaba la misma o más velocidad. Al llegar al final de cada rampa saltaba dos metros haciendo alguna pirueta, después de eso, saltó aún más de lo que había echo anteriormente, dio una voltereta, un par de vueltas de campana y cayó en una de las rampas y fue patinando de espaldas hasta perder la velocidad y quedarse en medio. Izo una reverencia mientras giraba y se volvió a la carpa.

Las gradas lo aplaudían y se distinguían algunos piropos. No era de esperar puesto que muchos lo admiraban sobretodo chicas.

"Vaya capitán…" Hermione le remarcó la palabra. "…al igual que yo también tienes tus ases debajo la manga." Y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"No fue nada." Se miró a Doul. "Tu podrías haberte lucido un poco más, era básico, lo hemos echo una infinidad de veces."

"Ya lo se, pero no tuve ganas y tampoco quería presumir demasiado." Sonrió ante el último comentario como si fuera especialmente dirigido para él.

"Esta bien…" Lo dejó y se sentó junto a Hermione.

McGonagall se levantó dejando descansar al director Grey.

"Os felicito a todos por vuestra participación."Empezó a aplaudir cuando se le unieron todos los de las gradas incluyendo los participantes que se encontraban en la carpa. "Ahora a la hora de la comida se hablará del resultado así que os esperamos todos a las 14 horas. Que pasen una buena mañana." McGonagall se levantó con los demás profesores y se dirigieron al castillo en grupos.

"Oye Alex, tengo que hacer unos asuntos que tengo que terminar. Excúsame por favor, estaré en la Torre de Premios Anuales, nos vemos a la hora de comer." Lo besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacía la torre antes que Ron y los demás la vieran.

Nada más perderla de vista el barullo de la gente se iba acercando y entre ello pudo distinguir su nombre el cual gritaban.

"¡ALEX!" Rek fue el primero en llegar y estrecharle la mano. "¿Y Hermione?" Miró por todas partes aunque fuera inútil.

"Me pidió que la excusara de su parte, dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas y que se reunirá con nosotros para la hora de comer." Todos asintieron.

"Supongo que querrá descansar y alguna cosa más." Jess sacó las conclusiones las cuales convenció a los demás exceptuando a Ron.

"Vamos a hacer unas partiditas y a divertirnos más." A todos les brillaron los ojos.

"¿Alguien en contra?" Nadie dijo nada y todos fueron dirección a la torre de Werstenis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione llegó al muro que daba paso a la Sala Común de la torre. Entró y respiró aliviada al ver que no había nadie. Se había convertido en un ritual el comprobar que no había nadie cerca. Se quitó los patines y con ellos en la mano subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Abrió despacio la puerta y dejando el espacio justo para que ella pudiera pasar. Nada más dentro cerró suavemente la puerta. Avanzó hasta su armario y lo abrió para dejar allí los patines y las protecciones. Cogió ropa limpia para vestirse ya que iba con ropa deportiva y cerró el armario. Fue al baño y dejo la ropa encima la silla y volvió al cuarto. Fijo la mirada en la cama y allí lo vio.

Descansando tranquilamente estaba Melof, sumido en un profundo sueño. Sonrió y se adentró al baño de nuevo, cerró la puerta despacio e insonorizó la puerta. Se miró en el espejo mientras se deshacía de la goma que le sujetaba el pelo. Terminó de desnudarse entera y se adentró en la ducha.

Encendió el grifo y esperó a que la temperatura le fuera agradable para terminar de adentrarse en ella. Cuando tenía el agua templada se sumergió por completo en el chorro que salía del grifo. Se mojó por completo el pelo mientras su cuerpo a la misma vez iba refrescándose. Se lavó tranquilamente el pelo y una vez se colocó la mascarilla empezó a lavarse el cuerpo. Al terminar acabó de enjuagarse el pelo y esperó unos segundos más a que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo. Apagó el agua y seguidamente se enrollo una toalla pequeña en el cuerpo y cogió otra de más pequeña para secarse el pelo. Primero se secó el pelo con la toalla y una vez lo había secado todo lo que pudo dejo la toalla y cogió la varita.

"A ver…" Se miró en el espejo y después de pensar algunos hechizos se decidió por el correcto. "_Chevegeish._" En un momento el pelo se seco y le quedó recogido en un medio moño sujetado por dos palos en cruz y algunos mechones rizados caían sobre el cuello exceptuando dos claramente lisos que formaban su flequillo. Una vez estaba peinada se secó el cuerpo y se vistió.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones piratas naranjas, una camiseta de manga corta arrapada y cortita de colores rojos y amarillos y unas Bans naranjas a trozos y rojos. Se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba un poco pálida y decidió ponerse un poco de crema colorante que daba un moreno superficial, aunque no abusó de ello.

Con un movimiento de barita consiguió ordenar todo el cuarto de baño. Toda la ropa sucia en su sitio y sus cosas ordenadas de nuevo. Quitó el hechizo de la puerta y salió del baño.

"Veo que te has despertado…" Sonrió al ver a Molef a tres metros de ella. Al parecer la estaba esperando.

"Sí aunque no es muy corriente despertarme mientras dura el día."

"Me lo imagino." Se dirigió al armario y deposito el neceser del maquillaje.

"Te sientan bien esos colores, resaltan tu pelo y tus ojos." Sonrió mostrando aquellos colmillos temidos por muchos y extraños para ella.

"Gracias. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?" Se acercó más a Molef.

"Recuperado al 95 me queda mucho aún para terminar de recuperarme y todo gracias a ti." Le acarició el pelo suavemente.

"Me alegro y ya te dije que no tubo importancia no insistas más en ello." Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo un pequeño enfado.

"Cuando te enfadas les das más vida a tus ojos, brillan más." Pasó la mano por una de las mejillas de la castaña notando así de nuevo una fuerza extraña y atrayente a la vez.

"Nunca me habían dicho eso." Estaba un poco ruborizada.

Molef era un vampiro muy atractivo pero debía intentar controlarse ya que parecía dispuesto a hacer lo posible para hechizarla como hacían los vampiros con todos.

"Entonces me alegro que sea yo el primero de habértelo dicho." Su mano ahora se posaba en su cuello acariciándolo.

Ella notaba sus dedos fríos, su mano marmórea posada en su cuello era algo agradable pero no sabía hasta que punto lo sentía. Él notaba bajo sus dedos su piel ardiente, su sangre circular bajo esta, caliente y rápida. Estaba viva y podía sentirlo como nunca. Pero a pesar de eso algo le impedía terminar como su naturaleza le mandaba. Se limitó a mirarla directamente esperando.

"Me están esperando, nos vemos más tarde." Se alzó sobre sus pies y lo besó dulcemente en una de sus mejillas.

Melof se agachó hasta que quedó a la altura del cuello esperó unos segundos notando como a unos centímetros estaba aquel jugo y como podía saciarse, pero en vez de eso cerró los ojos respiró profundamente y habló sobre este.

"Hasta entonces doux dame." La besó en el cuello y sin esperarse nada más la Gryffindor salió desconcertada del cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras y sin prestar atención a su alrededor y saber si había alguien cruzó el muro aún sin darse cuenta. Andaba distraída, no pensaba en nada pero aún así no se daba cuenta de nada cuando la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"¡Herms!" Jess se acercaba a ella a paso ligero. "Me alegró de encontrarte ¿ocurre algo? Estás algo pálida." Hermione negó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Si tu lo dices… vamos nos están esperando." Andaba al lado de Jess sin decir nada. "Por cierto do-" Jess se quedó callado cuando la miró y sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Se tocó el cuello esperando encontrar algo pero sus dedos tocaron su piel sin ningún percance.

"¿Desde cuando tienes ese tatuaje en el cuello?" Le tocó la parte donde se encontraba este algo desconcertado.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Jess?" Éste con un movimiento de varita izo aparecer un espejo y se lo pasó a Hermione.

"Míralo tu misma." Lo cogió y lo alzó, giró un poco el cuello para ver lo que Jess le decía.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando en medio del cuello en la parte derecha bajo la oreja, había un pequeño tatuaje. Tenía una espada con una empuñadura muy peculiar ya que la envolvía una especie de dragón, la hoja de esta era negra y en blanco se veían tres iniciales escritas y para finalizar la espada se encontraba en medio de una rosa negra y roja. El tatuaje entero debería medir unos seis o siete centímetros de largo y cuatro como mucho cinco de ancho.

Se miraba perpleja el tatuaje que había aparecido en su cuello de la nada. No sabía como explicarlo ningún suceso en su memoria ni ninguna manera elocuente de saber como había aparecido.

"Jess, no vas a creerme, pero no tengo ni la remota idea de que significa." Se tocaba con un dedo aquel tatuaje desconocido.

"Entonces…"

"Tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore." Le pasó el espejo rápidamente y corrió hacía el despachó dejándolo solo sin mas. Tardó diez minutos en llegar frente a la gárgola. "Mierda la contraseña." Dio una patada al aire y se quedó mirando una de las paredes.

"¿Hermione?" Esta se giró sobresaltada y frente a ella vio a un hombre de grande estatura con una barba enmarañada y pelo oscuro.

"¡Hagrid! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Estaba alegre de volverlo a ver y de que hubiera apareció en ese instante.

"Charlaba un rato con Dumbledore de las criaturas mágicas y otros temas ¿y tu?" Su sonrisa afable siempre era reconfortante.

"Vine a preguntarle una cosa urgente en persona."

"Entonces no te entretengo más. Nos vemos Hermione." Hagrid con pasos enormes se fue alejando de la entrada del despacho del director dejando que Hermione subiera la acaracolada escalera.

Llegó frente a la puerta y golpe un par de veces la puerta de madera aunque sabía que ya la estaría esperando.

"Adelante." Se escuchó una voz dándole permiso a entrar.

"Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore." Pasó lentamente y cerró la puerta sin ruido.

"Ah…señorita Granger…vaya...veo que trae novedades." Y la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

"Sí…esto verá…"

"Siéntese antes de empezar." Ésta algo nerviosa se sentó frente al director algo incómoda. "¿Cerveza de mantequilla?" Le mostró una jarra.

"Sí por favor." Le pasó una jarra llena.

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que me trae?" Se sentó con la jarra en la mano y se recostó en el respaldo observando con gran interés a Hermione.

"Como usted ya bien sabe, Molef, ese gran vampiro, descansa en mi habitación de Premios Anuales. Hace unos instantes fui a verlo y cuando salí de allí, me encontré… bueno no exactamente…vera, me apareció una marca en el cuello y no se exactamente porque apareció aunque tengo la leve sospecha que es algo relacionado con Molef o algo de su clan." Dio un largo tragó a la bebida intentando tranquilizarse.

"Bien." Se levantó y fue andando hasta que se colocó a un lado suyo. "¿Me permite darle un vistazo?" La chica asintió y ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo al director. Lo observó durante unos instantes y regresó a su asiento. "Eso señorita Granger, no es un tatuaje cualquiera, ese tatuaje es la insignia de los vampiros, concretamente la insignia personal de Molef, desconozco pues la razón que este posada en su cuello aunque… ¿la ha besado en esa zona?" Notó como sus mejillas se encendían.

"Así es señor." Bajó la mirada y después de unos segundos la alzó de nuevo.

"Ya entiendo." Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, la cual estaba escondida por la larga barba blanca. "Puede que eso la proteja de los vampiros y de otros ataques, que sea una forma de marcar que eres parte de él… pueden ser muchas cosas, pero lo que no se es que afinidad tiene todo esto." Hubo un silencio incómodo. "También podría decirnos que usted no es quien creemos que es." La miró con un brillo extraño.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso último?" Hermione dio un largo trago terminándola de golpe.

"Lo que dije exactamente, quizás haya algo que no sabe, que sabe pero esconde, que no quiere aceptar… Señorita Granger, le pido que se mantenga alejada de toda información que quiera descubrir de esa insignia pues seguramente no sería de su agrado la finalidad que tiene sobre usted. En cuanto haya descubierto algo más y que le pueda servir de soporte se lo haré saber de inmediato. Ahora no comente nada de lo que eso significa." La Gryffindor se agarraba las manos y clavaba sus uñas en la carne.

"Señor, debe entender que necesito saber por-" Intentó defenderse.

"Lo entiendo señorita Granger, pero usted debe comprender que esa información ahora no la puede saber hasta descubrir el porque ¿Entendió?" Lo miró resignada.

"Sí señor." La chica agachó la cabeza.

"Estupendo, ahora debería ir bajando la están esperando al igual que a mí, así que no hagamos más de rogar." Hermione saludó y sailó del despachó del director muy desconcertada.

"Al parecer si que lo es." Dumbledore sonrió y acarició a Fewks. "Queda muy poco amigo mío."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione repasaba cada palabra que Dumbledore le había dado por respuesta. No entendía nada de lo que había dicho respecto al significado de aquella marca exceptuando lo único que había entendido, era la insignia personal de Molef.

Unas manos la sujetaron en la oscuridad adentrándola en un aula oscura y desierta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo verdad?" Habló una voz arrogante.

"¡MALFOY!"

"En persona." Sonrió triunfante. "Te has estado escondiendo de mí pero no te ibas a esconder siempre." Alzó las cejas.

"Déjame en paz." Intentó zafarse aunque fuera inútil.

"No hasta que me digas quien te enseñó."

"¿Aún sigues con eso? Creí que eras lo suficientemente listo para saberlo." Dejó de resistirse y lo encaró.

Malfoy apretó su estómago con fuerza haciendo que se doblara.

"Cuida tu lenguaje sangre sucia." Sus ojos brillaban con maldad en aquella aula oscura.

"Lo mismo te digo." Hermione se giró por completo entre los brazos de su raptor encarándolo cara a cara.

En aquel momento se produjo algo inesperado para los dos. Hermione se quedó fijamente mirando aquellos ojos fríos que hacían que todo se desvaneciera alrededor. Malfoy miró aquellos ojos miel inyectados en aquel instante de furia y rabia. Ninguno decía nada, nadie hacía nada. Solo una mirada conectada que decía mucho pero ninguno de sus receptores entendía el significado.

"Suéltame." El tono de voz fue más amenazador pero a la vez seductor para Malfoy.

"¿Y a cambio que me dar-?" Malfoy se quedó mirando el cuello de Hermione donde ahora, en vez de su marca se posaba un tatuaje extraño para ambos. Soltó a Hermione de un brazo y cogiéndole el mentón le izo ladear la cabeza hasta que contemplo el tatuaje de lleno. Lo observó unos instantes perplejo. Hermione aprovechando se deshizo de él y lo miro con indignación.

"¿Qué haces?" Se llevó la mano al cuello.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le indicó con la mirada el cuello.

"Nade que te incumba." Su voz perdía seguridad.

"Esa insignia es de vampiros y no uno cualquiera." Ella abrió los ojos pero al momento recobró la compostura.

"Vaya, tienes buenas informaciones, pues sí., lo es." Con esto último Malfoy despareció del aula sin decirle nada más. "Imbécil." Ella salió del aula despacio y se fue al Gran Comedor, donde la esperaban.

Entró en el gran comedor e instintivamente miró hacía la mesa de Slytherin. Allí estaba él, el cual la miraba con cara de interrogación sin quitar su aire de superioridad y el odio que le tenía. Decidió olvidarse de aquella mirada y pensar en sus amigos.

"¿Algo nuevo Herms?" Ron le sonrió con una cara muy feliz y la miró extrañado al ver la mala cara que hacía su amiga.

"No preguntéis, ¿entendido? Ni yo no tengo ni idea de lo que es." Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

"¿De que hablas Herms?" Josh se acercó a ella y la miró intrigado.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarse a Josh y con un gesto se apartó el pelo que le cubría la marca misteriosa.

"Esto." Josh abrió los ojos como naranjas y observaba aquella marca siniestra en su cuello.

"Herms esto…" Soltó un bufido y lo interrumpió.

"Ni una sola pregunta."

"Pero es que eso es muy poco corriente en este siglo incluso en siglos anteriores casi no existían." Ahora posó toda su atención en el.

"¿Sabes lo que es?" Lo miró esperando algo que le sirviera de información sobre esa marca.

"¡CLARO!" La miró como si definitivamente estuviera loca y pudiera dudar de sus palabras.

"Entonces… ¿qué sabes?" Hermione recordó las palabras del director pero en aquel momento era más grande la curiosidad que las consecuencias.

"¿Se puede saber de que habláis?" Rek estaba sentado frente a Hermione y no conseguía ver lo que la chica le había mostrado a Josh. La Gryffindor giró un poco la cabeza para que Rek pudiera ver y quedándose peor de lo que se había quedado ella al descubrirlo. "Vaya…" Fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Quedamos después de comer en la torre y te lo cuento con detalle." La castaña asintió y volvió a cubrirse la marca con su pelo.

"¿De que estáis hablando?" Alex estaba muy perdido en aquella conversación que no entendía para nada.

"De la especialidad de Josh" Rek fue el que contesto para evitar más preguntas incómodas a la Gryffindor.

"¿La de ligar?" Alex respondió divertido aunque con una ceja alzada de incredibilidad.

"¡No idiota! Eso es una distracción, su autentica vocación." Rek terminó la frase dándole una colleja.

"No acabo de pillarlo." Se rascó la coronilla con un dedo.

"Déjalo Alex, ya te lo contaré en el momento adecuado." Y Josh zanjó la conversación sin más.

Empezaron a comer en varios minutos. Todos permanecían muy callados. Hermione muy pensativa y algo de mala cara. Josh sonreía de oreja a oreja. Rek miraba a Hermione con algo de preocupación y a Josh como si no tuviera remedio. Jess estaba muy pensativo y Harry y Ron parecía que no existieran en los mundos de aquellas personas en ese instante.

"¡YA SE!" Alex izo botar a todo el mundo que se encontraba cerca de él del susto.

"¿Qué demonios sabes para que grites de esa manera?" Sean fue el que contestó de mala gana diciendo lo que cada persona pensaba en ese momento.

"¡La vocación de Josh!" Sus ojos saltaban de alegría. "¡Se me había olvidado por completo! ¡Los vampiros!" Pronunció las últimas palabras con acento para distinguirlas.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione con los vampiros?" Ron se miró primero a Rek y seguidamente a Josh.

"Muchas cosas según dice su cuello." Josh miró a Ron con un brillo en los ojos que no supo distinguir.

"¿Herms?" Ella miró a Ron algo asustada.

"Hablamos después de la comida Ron." Bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo de su plato ignorando las quejas de Ron.

Una copa sonó en medio del barullo de voces que se formaban en el Gran Comedor.

"Queridos alumnos." Dumbledore pasó de una punta a otra del comedor observando cada mesa. "Quiero felicitar a nuestros participantes de esta última prueba, pido un aplauso para todos ellos." Todos los que se encontraban allí aplaudieron a petición del director. Alzó las manos y los aplausos cedieron poco a poco. "Gracias a todos por haber participado y por mostrar atención. Bien esta noche se anunciara la penúltima prueba con sus concursantes así dicho esto que pasen una buena tarde y hasta la cena." Dumbledore se retiró de la mesa de profesores y desapareció por una puerta.

Hermione terminó a la misma vez que Josh.

"¿Me acompañas?" Josh se levantó primero y le extendió la mano como un caballero se ofrece a una dama.

"De acuerdo." La cogió y se levantó. "Nos vemos en la torre Werstensis hasta luego." Y con un movimiento de mano ambos salieron del Gran Comedor.

Los demás asintieron y vieron como Hermione y Josh se alejaban hasta desaparecer al cruzar la puerta.

"Espero que no te incomoden mis preguntas pero tienen que ser respuestas para saber todo lo posible y darte la información que necesitas." Le guiñó un ojo.

"Lo entiendo no te preocupes aunque a lo mejor no te las se responder." Sonrió algo tímida.

"No te preocupes seguro que sí." Le pasó una mano por los hombros para tranquilizarla de todo en general.

"¿Cómo es que sabes lo que significa?" Se extraño ella.

"Es una vocación por así llamarlo. De pequeño leí un libro que trataba de vampiros en general, daba información de quienes eran, que hacían, porque lo hacían,… información básica. Entonces sentí curiosidad por saber más de ellos y durante toda mi vida me la he pasado en buscar información sobre ellos hasta que he aprendido todo lo que uno puede aprender incluso me premiaron en el ministerio de magia de Florida por un trabajo que realice en la escuela a los quince años. En ese trabajo había tanta información que ni ellos mismos creían que lo hubiera echo un chico de tan corta edad. Imagínate…." La miró sonriendo. "Incluso me hicieron pruebas por si era un vampiro, se llevaron un buen chasco cuando descubrieron que no lo era y poseía esa información. Sacaron muchas conclusiones basándose en mis teorías." Soltó unas carcajadas al recordar todo aquello. "Aunque te he de decir que en su momento no me hizo gracia. Creo que muy pocas personas te sabrían decir que es eso."

Hermione quedó impresionada por lo que le había contado Josh acerca de su pasado.

"Al parecer aún guardáis muchos secretos que no se." Sonrió al pensar en los suyos.

"Como todo ser humano." Los dos asintieron. "Me quede muy parado al descubrir esa marca en tu cuello. Durante la comida estuve pensando si podrías ser una vampiresa pero con ese tatuaje y todas las teorías que existen para descubrirlo se fueron al aire ya que las desmontaste todas. Así que nos espera una larga sesión de vampiros. Podríamos decir que esto va a ser un curso acelerado de vampiros." Josh miró hacía adelante y vio que ya estaban llegando a su propósito. "Esto…mierda la contraseña la sabía Jess." Se rascó la cabeza intentando concentrarse y averiguar si la recordaba.

"Veo que para otras cosas eres un desastre, _Klenpol diem_" Se abrió la entrada sin oponerse.

"Y yo veo que sin ti estaría bastante perdido." La cogió de la espalda invitándola a entrar. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron frente a una hilera de puertas. "Por aquí." Abrió una puerta y la dejo entrar primero a ella y seguidamente lo hizo él cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

"Creí que estaría más desordenado." Echo un vistazo al cuarto y vio que estaba limpio y ordenado.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"Harry y Ron no suelen ser muy…pulcros que digamos." Se encogió de hombros.

"Pero como habrás comprobado nosotros no somos como los demás." Y le guiñó un ojo.

"Ven esta es mi parte." Le mostró la última cama que quedaba al lado de la ventana.

"¿Quién más hay aquí?" Señaló las dos camas restantes.

"Alex y Sean. Jess y Rek duermen en la contigua con Scott."

"Ponte cómoda." Se fue hacía el escritorio y sacó unos cinco libros de encima.

"En principio todo lo que nos va ha servir por ahora." Dejo caer los libros en la cama quedando desordenados al lado de Hermione.

"Son ligeros." Cogió un tomo. Tenía 856 páginas, escrito por Wayne Purdy titulado 'La saga de los vampiros corrientes'.

"Si tu lo dices." Cogió un libro y empezó a ojearlo hasta que se detuvo en una página. "Mira." Le pasó el libro con la página abierta mostrándole la imagen. "Esto es el mismo dibujo que encontraron en la muñeca de una bella dama en el siglo XV cuando la gente les temía muchísimo." Cogió el libro y paso varias páginas deteniéndose en otra y mostrándosela. "Esta otra fue hallada en la espalda de otra dama pero esta del siglo XVIII." Pasó varias páginas mostrándole la misma marca en diferentes personas y en distintos lugares pero todas ellas en bellas damas o que habían echo alguna cosa importante.

"Pero nada de esto me explica que significa o que es o para que sirve o pa-"

"Para Hermione, esto es solo el principio de la escalera quedan muchos peldaños aún." Sonrió ante la impaciencia de la castaña.

"Perdón." Cogió el libro que le había mostrado Josh con todas las marcas detenidamente.

"Bien, como habrás observado todas ellas eran damas bellas o por alguna razón llevaban esa marca. Pero desde que se conoció la existencia de esa marca solo se pudo descubrir que llevaba existiendo desde mediados de la existencia de los vampiros, es decir, hacía unos 300 años ya que se conocía que hacía 600 años que existían." Hermione tuvo un escalofrío al oír aquellas cifras tan elevadas. "Durante un tiempo, muchos investigadores dedicados absolutamente en los vampiros empezaron a estudiar esa marca tan peculiar." Josh cogió otro libro de tapas negras y letras plateadas un aspecto verdaderamente de muerte. "Duane Pojk, escribió un libro explicando la vida de una mujer que conoció y había sido marcada. Aquí cuenta como descubrió su marca en el antebrazo derecho y se quedó muy sorprendido al ver como la enseñaba sin ningún temor. Narra el porque llevaba esa marca, incluso la mujer aceptó una entrevista y permitió que la publicaran, pues esa mujer sabía todo o al menos la parte que le interesaba sobre la marca, por así decirlo." Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a un punto marcado. "Escucha sus palabras textuales." Josh se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer lo que aquella mujer había confesado a un escritor sin problema.

"_Verá señor Pojk, al igual que usted me quedé muy sorprendida cuando al cabo de unos minutos me apareció esta marca. Le parecerá muy extraño pero es mi historia. Unas noches atrás donde había luna nueva iba cruzando el bosque el cual he de cruzar para llegar a mi casa. Entonces escuche unos gritos horrorosos que provenían de más adelante de donde yo me encontraba, avancé sin saber porque y me encontré un hombre muy opuesto. Llevaba el pelo rubio peinado hacía atrás y vestía de negro. En ese momento no pensé que fuera una criatura mágica así que me acerque y lo vi mal herido. No conseguí verle la cara en aquel momento ya que era completamente de noche y no podía sostener la varita en alto ayudar aquel hombre y cargar con todas las bolsas que llevaba ya que esa zona estaba habitada por muggles y no podía usar la magia libremente. Así que aquel hombre solo con mis palabras de amabilidad aceptó a llevarlo a mi casa y que lo curara. Cuando llegué a mi casa y lo recosté en mi cama abrió los ojos fijándolos en mí. Se me congelo la sangre al instante, los tenía rojos como un rubí y su piel era muy pálida. Entonces me miró y con una sonrisa mostró unos colmillos. Entonces me maldije a mi misma por a ver llevado un vampiro hasta mi casa. Con toda suavidad y tranquilidad me dijo:"_

"_Tranquila mujer, no voy a hacerte nada después de haberme ofrecido ayuda y quererme sanar las heridas". _

"_Su voz suave pero aterradora me cruzó la mente como un rayo pero con sus palabras salí del estado de shock y lo sané lo más bien que puede. Estuve toda la noche en vela vigilándolo mientras el descansaba placidamente en mi cama. Por la mañana lo cuide de la luz del sol y seguí vigilándolo. A la noche siguiente estaba totalmente curado. En un momento que se me cerraron los ojos me dormí, él se levantó en silencio y acariciándome la cara me desperté algo asustado por el contacto de sus manos y por tenerlo tan cerca. Solo me habló dos veces, y la segunda vez fue algo más que una charla. Me dijo."_

"_Me has sanado sin tener presente quien soy. Te debo la vida por este gesto. Si no lo hubieras echo ahora mismo serías una vampiresa pero eso no sucederá."_

"_Me acarició el pelo, sonrió y continuó." _

"_Te dejaré un presente para siempre, significa que eres alguien muy especial para mi, cualquiera de mi especie o inferior a ella no te atacara al verla, incluso algunas personas u otras criaturas te tendrán respetó, querrá decir que eres en parte una vampiresa, eres bellísima pero a la vez fuerte y con valor sin olvidar tu amabilidad. Te dejo hasta que nos veamos algún día mi bella dama, pensaré en ti."_

"_Se agachó me cogió el brazo y me besó justo donde ahora tengo la marca, seguidamente me miró." _

"_Es la parte que más me gusta de ti y te dejo mi alma grabada. Adiós y recuérdame con mi nombre, Melx."_

"_Abrió la puerta y desapareció.Desde entonces han pasado veinte años y solo conservó su marca o como la llamó él, su alma."_

Hermione terminó de escuchar esa historia real sorprendida y atónita. No sabía como reaccionar ni que decir.

"Lo ves ahora." Josh dejó de mirar el libro y dirigió su mirada miel hacía los miel de la chica. "Esta marca, esa marca." Señaló el cuello de Hermione. "Es la insignia de un vampiro y no cualquiera, es la insignia personal de un vampiro de una raza muy extraña." Sus ojos radiaban de felicidad por aquel descubrimiento.

"Eso ya lo había imaginado pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué la tengo y que significado tiene sobre mí?" Su voz ahora era más calmada pero aún así inquieta.

Josh la miró tiernamente.

"Hermione debes saber que estas cosas no siempre dicen lo que queremos que digan."

"¡Estoy harta! ¡Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo! ¡Lo que quiero son respuestas claras!" Hermione golpeó la cama con ambos manos cerradas en puños.

"Ey, ey, ey…Tranquila Herms" Josh la sujetó por debajo de los hombros para calmarla.

"Lo…lo siento… no pretendía ponerme así. Es que no sabes lo que es esto. Tener una marca y no saber ni siquiera una pequeña pincelada de lo que significa ni que te digan cosas sin sentido."

"Pero por eso no debes alterarte tanto." Hermione asintió. "Bien, volvamos donde nos quedamos. Cuéntame como te apareció." Se levantó y abrió un pequeño armario colgado de la pared, sacó dos copas y le sirvió un poco de licor de melón. "Toma. ¿Qué ocurrió para que conocieras a un vampiro de esta especie?" Y se sentó en la cama frente a ella mientras daba un sorbo de la copa.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me encaré con Malfoy que me quito el pañuelo y yo salí corriendo?" Josh asintió. "Fui sin querer al bosque prohibido. Pasó un tiempo y entonces, allí empecé a escuchar unos gritos y me acerqué. Vi a un hombre y avancé. Cuando hablé con él no noté nada de extraño luego me fui fijando más, su aspecto y sus ojos rojos me llamaron muchísimo la atención." Paró y bebió un poco de la copa. "Entonces cuando grito vi como tenía unos colmillos y me sobresalté cuando descubrí que era un vampiro aunque me olvidé de ello al verlo malherido y lo curé como mejor supe. Después se ofreció para sacarme del bosque. Entonces…" Volvió a beber de la copa haciendo una pausa más larga. "…le sugerí descanso pero él se opuso ya que era muy peligroso en el bosque y le ofrecí mi segunda habitación para que descansara." Lo miró terminando el relato. "Lo visito cuando puedo y después de besarme dos veces en el cuello me apareció la marca. Eso si..." Sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué sonríes así?" Josh estaba intrigado por esa sonrisa.

"Cada vez que me ve o hablamos no para de sacarme halagos, me muestra mucho cariño y te juro que si no fuera más fuerte de mente de lo que soy, ahora mismo ya habría sido su víctima. Porque es guapísimo." Se sonrojó al recordarlo y haberlo dicho en voz alta frente a Josh. "Pero no mal pienses. Seguramente tu lo encontrarías horrendo pero esa es una característica ¿no es cierto? Los vampiros atraen a las mujeres y las vampiresas a los hombres." Se encogió de hombros terminando aquella conclusión. Josh sonrió al escuchar aquella respuesta de Hermione.

"Eso nos aclara muchas cosas." Hermione frunció el cejo. "Esa marca, al igual que la mujer de este cuento, te apareció por la ayuda que le prestase cuando él estaba en auxilió sin dejar de lado la belleza." Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de aquellas palabras. "Pero en la mayoría de los casos esas insignias se refieren a lago más, que por ahora ni siquiera tengo la menor idea." Ella terminó el líquido de la copa y suspiró.

"Dime una cosa Josh." Se tumbó en la cama. Josh la miró algo extraño. "¿Crees que en verdad no soy quien pensaba que era?" Josh se atragantó con la bebida y al recuperarse la miró extrañado.

"No se a que te refieres Herms." Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Cuando fui al despacho del director me dijo _'Puede que eso la proteja de los vampiros y de otros ataques, que sea una forma de marcar que eres parte de él,… pueden ser muchas cosas, pero lo que no se es que afinidad tiene todo esto.' _Izo una pausa y volvió a hablarme. _'También podría decirnos que usted no es quien creemos que es._' Le pregunté que había querido decir con eso pero su única contestación fue _'Quizás haya algo que no sabe, que sabe pero esconde, que no quiere aceptar…'_ Y me prohibió que buscara el porque llevaba esta marca y que él me diría algo si lo descubría. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?" Volvió a sentarse en la cama y lo miró esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

Josh se había quedado muy pensativo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"Quizá el tiene razón. A lo mejor tienes algo que sabes y evitas o que no sabes aún y se ha dado a demostrar con esa marca. Porque lo que aún no te he contado es que esa marca la llevan solo mujeres." Hermione puso cara de asombro.

"Eso no puede ser, ¿tiene que haber algún hombre con esta marca?" Josh negó con la cabeza.

"Desde que se descubrió esta marca solo la han llevado mujeres y no mujeres cualquiera, muy bellas, de corazón bondadoso y muchos otros aspectos relacionados con la belleza de una mujer y su interior pero lo que más caracteriza esa marca es que solo la llevan mujeres muy poderosas." Frunció el cejo.

"Ahora si que no te sigo Josh." Dobló las piernas y se abrazó a ella misma.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que esa marca no la llevan las mujeres que han hecho algo o significan algo para un vampiro de esta especie sino mujeres que son portadoras de un gran poder desconocido o incluso hay algunas que conocen de donde provienen. Esa marca solo es un pequeño indicio del poder que contiene esa persona. Otra chica de este colegio dudo mucho que llevara esa marca en el cuello si no hubieras sido tu quien descubrió al vampiro mal herido en el bosque aunque lo hubiera curado."

"¿Me estas diciendo que lo que dijo Dumbledore es verdad? ¿Qué hay algo en mi que aún desconozco y que esto…" Señaló la marca de su cuello. "…es solo el principio?"

"Así es. Al parecer tienes algo que te relaciona directamente con la magia y es un vínculo bastante fuerte." Ambos tenían las caras serias y se concentraban en el rostro del otro.

"No me lo puedo creer…" Se levantó abrió el armario que había abierto Josh minutos atrás y cogió la botella para llevarla hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Llenó las dos copas y volvió a sentarse en la cama. "¿Cómo…cómo puedo saber del todo su significado?" Miró a Josh mientras daba un trago largo a la bebida.

"Eso no te lo puedo responder ahora. No tengo los datos suficientes para relacionarte con ella." Se apoyó en los cojines quedando medio tumbado y bastante seductor. "Aunque con un poco más de tiempo podría conseguir un poco más de información. Una cosa esta clara, en realidad dos. Una, pienso conseguir esa información para ti cueste lo que cueste y dos, esta claro que eres alguien muy especial para este mundo y me alegro de haberte conocido. Ahora se que no me equivocaba." Y sonrió.

Hermione se terminó la copa y volvió a llenársela dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida..

"Gracias por tus cumplidos. Me halagas. Aunque debo decirte que tu tampoco estas nada pero que para nada mal." Y le guiñó un ojo mientras se terminaba la copa.

"Por ahora ya esta bien de bebida." Fue a cogerle la copa la cual estaba de nuevo llena pero ella fue más rápida y se la bebió de un trago. "¡Estáss loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Vas a coger una turca increíble." Josh le arrancó la copa y la botella de las manos de Hermione y las guardó en el armario. Hermione sonreía a Josh y no se movía de su sitio. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Se acercó y le posó una mano en la frente.

"¡Sí!" Se apartó rápidamente hacía atrás haciendo que ambos se tumbaran en la cama. Ella debajo y Josh encima. "Perdón." Y soltó unas carcajadas.

"Al parecer vas un poco mal. No debí ofrecerte la bebida." Se levantó pero Hermione fue más rápida, lo cogió, lo tumbó y dando un giro quedó ella encima de él. "Vamos Hermione sal de encima, luego te arrepentirás." Ella sonrió, lo miró fijamente y colocó la cabeza hacía atrás entonces se cogió los palos que sujetaban su cabello y los sacó dejando que su larga cabellera se desatará libremente formando bucles por toda su espalda. "Hermione…deberías tumbarte y descansar tranquilamente…" Empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

"¿De verás…? ¿Crees que es lo que debería hacer?" Se agachó y dejando dos palmos de distancia entre los dos rostros se colocó una parte del pelo detrás de la oreja, dándole un aspecto más infantil pero seductor.

"No… ¡Digo si!" Miró sus ojos color miel y una sensación de atracción apareció sin saber de donde.

Miró sus labios, carnosos, torneados,… ella consciente de su mirada se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que a él le aumentaran las ganas de probar aquellos labios. Seguía jugando a un juego donde ella llevaba el control.

"Entonces…debería tumbarme ¿verdad?" Terminó de recostarse encima de él.

Josh en aquel momento la cabeza se le fue a las nubes. Con solo el contacto de su cuerpo en el suyo, notar su pecho blando encima de él y algunos mechones como le acariciaban una parte de los hombros su mente no lo dejó actuar.

"Levántate…"Josh la cogió por los brazos y fue a levantarla cuando ella con los suyos le rodeó el cuello.

'_¡MADRE MÍA! ¿Qué he hecho? Esto no esta bien… Vamos Hermione no me hagas sufrir más…'_Seguía forcejeando con ella.

"Se lo que piensas…" Le dijo en tono pícaro y juguetón.

"¿Qué?" Josh levantó las cejas.

"Ahora mismo estás pensando que no deberías besarme pero…" Sonrió. "…te mueres de ganas por hacerlo." Pasó su lengua por los labios y seguidamente volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

Josh pasó un brazo por su cintura y la apretó hacía a él y la otra la poso en la espalda.

"¡Basta!" Se levantó agarrándola y la miró fijamente. "¡_Desportecf_ _Utey_!" De inmediato quedó dormida en sus barzos. "Buf…que desastre." La colocó bien en su cama y la observó por última vez.

Realmente era preciosa. Podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies si se lo pretendiera. Sus rasgos felinos, su cuerpo de mujer y su capacidad de hablar y su gran inteligencia la hacían excepcional. Ahora no le extrañaba que hubiera sido una de las pocas que tuvieran aquella marca significativa y que su significado seria revelado tarde o temprano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!!!!!

Ya estoy aki de nuevo. Disculpen la tardanza pero ya saben con los estudios y el trabajo una tiene poco tiempo de dedicarse a sus hobbies.

No kiero enrollarme muxo asi k solo un par de cosas:

Muxas gracias por ser pacientes y gracias por vuestro apoyo al leerme.

Y como dije en un capitulo anterior, dentro de poco tendrán nuevas noticias y no me refiero a un nuevo chap (k eso va a ser seguro) sino a una nueva historia entre nuestros grandes protagonistas Hermione y Draco.

Cuídense y hasta la proxima.

Muxos besos.

Espero esos reviews (que no falten)


	18. Reflexiones

Capítulo 18: Reflexiones

**Capítulo 18: Reflexiones**

"¿A que viene tanta seriedad?" Zabinni se acercó hasta el rubio y se sentó en el butacón que quedaba frente al sillón. 

Nada más entrar había notado un aura la cual advertía que nadie se acercara pero él fuera de todo pronóstico se había acercado hasta él esperando respuesta a su pregunta.

"No se que quieres decir." Malfoy seguía ojeando un libro de tapas negras y letras plateadas sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

"A mí no me engañas Draco." Se inclinó hacía adelante. "Dispara ya." El rubio levantó la cabeza y lo miró pensativo y sin esperarlo él giró el libro y se lo pasó a Zabinni dándole a mostrar una imagen. Zabinni se la miró extrañado y miró a Malfoy. "¿Qué representa esto?" Volvió a mirarse la imagen y al rubio.

"¿Qué sabes de eso?" No dijo nada más solo esperó la reacción de Zabinni el cual frunció el cejo extrañado.

"¿Qué se o a que me recuerda?" Seguí algo confuso por la actitud del príncipe de Slytherin.

"Todo." El moreno miró de nuevo el libro y habló.

"Según recuerdo es de un clan de vampiros. No uno cualquiera, forma parte de una dinastía muy poderosa y a la vez antigua, es muy excepcional pues solo se han registrado pocos casos de que se hayan visto. Esta marca es su insignia personal y la dejan a quien tienen un gran aprecio como protección y a la vez como señal de un gran poder. Recuerdo que mi padre me habló que solo hay uno de ellos que es el más poderoso y quien se acerca es sometido a sus poderes y por lo que se sabe se ha visto en muy contadas veces. ¿A que viene esto?" Le pasó de nuevo el libro a Malfoy intentando asimilar esa información en alguna cosa.

"¿Qué sabes de las personas que obtuvieron esas marcas?" Esa era la pregunta que no se esperaba pues eso quería decir alguna cosa. Seguramente Malfoy se negaba a si mismo las conclusiones que había sacado y quería otra respuesta diferente.

"Solo que fueron o son mujeres bellas, de gran inteligencia, mucha bondad, valor y sobre todo que obtuvieron o escondían un gran poder del cual solo ellas eran conocedoras y también que la marca es posada en la parte preferida del vampiro, se han registrado en diferentes lugares, espalda, mano, hombro,… y que esas mujeres llegaron a ser muy prescindibles en el mundo mágico. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de contarme el porque de todo esto?" El moreno se recostó en el respaldo.

"Todo y nada." Era desesperante su actitud.

Zabinni se pasó la mano por el pelo ignorando los rodeos que daba el rubio para responder.

"Malfoy te conozco bien, haz el favor de decir lo que te mueres de ganas de contar pero no estas seguro." Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. 

"Siempre sentí curiosidad por saber que tienen de especial las mujeres portadoras de esa marca pero he llegado a la conclusión que es imposible saberlo." Dejó el libro encima la mesa y se recostó un poco.

"¿Y que te izo llegar a esa conclusión?" Seguían observando cada movimiento proveniente del otro.

"Conocer a una de ellas." Miró a Zabinni el cual actuó tal y como esperaba, abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa y curiosidad.

"¿Acabas de decir que conoces a alguien con esto¿Aquí¿En Hogwarts?" El moreno analizaba una y otra vez las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el rubio.

"Así es." Sonrió orgulloso y lleno de misterio.

"Vamos hombre no seas así y dime quien es la chica." Intentó disimular sus ansias de saber quién era aquella privilegiada que había obtenido una señal tan poderosa

"¿Por qué crees que es una chica?" Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el interesante.

"Será porque solo se encuentran en mujeres estas marcas…" Le respondió sarcástico.

"Veo que piensas Zabinni."

"Veo que eres un capullo acabado, Malfoy." Alzó la ceja arto del juego de palabras Malfoy.

"Ahora no te lo digo." Se levantó del sillón para irse pero al pasar junto Zabinni este le sujetó el brazo con fuerza y haciendo que retrocediera.

"Suéltalo." Ninguno de los dos se miraba.

"Entonces suéltame." Seguían sin moverse.

"No hasta que me lo digas." Zabinni miraba el suelo y Malfoy su brazo agarrado por el de Zabinni.

"¿Esas tenemos?" Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con Zabinni. "No lo creerías." Levantó ambas cejas como acompañamiento a su última frase.

"Prueba." Y lo imitó.

"Granger." Zabinni se quedó completamente paralizado, sin habla, los ojos desorbitados, la piel pálida,… no reaccionaba. "Te lo advertí." Con un movimiento suave pero rápido se deshizo de su mano, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mmh…"Hermione se cogió la cabeza mientras se daba media vuelta en la cama. Tras dar varias vueltas se levantó despacio sentándose en la cama. "¡Auch! Que dolor de cabeza…" Cerró los ojos queriendo evitar la luz del Sol.

"Vaya, ya despertaste." Josh acababa de entrar en el cuarto. "Dormiste bien." Poso una botella encima la mesa y se dirigió a ella.

"Josh…" Lo miró con los ojos casi cerrados. "¿Qué ocurrió? Tengo un tremendo dolor de cabeza." Se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando no perder el equilibrio.

"Digamos que te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos." Sonrió.

"No se a que te refieres." Y cerró los ojos concentrándose para evitar pensar y aumentar el dolor.

"De momento déjalo ahí. Ya te contaré más tarde." Se acercó y le extendió un vaso. "Bébelo, hará que te sientas mejor."Hermione se miró a Josh y luego el vaso. 

Sin decir nada lo tomó y lo bebió. Cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta notó como la suavizaba y a la vez sentía un gusto poco amargo. Terminó de tragárselo y se quedó quieta durante un momento.

"Gracias." Le extendió el vaso y Josh lo cogió. Al momento lo izo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita.

"Tardará muy poco en hacerte efecto. Lo notaras en seguida." Josh seguía de pie observándola.

"Eso espero porque sino no se si aguantaré mucho con este dolor." Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo. Josh se acercó y la tomó por el brazo aguantándola por si acaso.

"Parece ser que sabes como me siento." Y lo miró suspicaz.

"Es experiencia. Aunque yo suelo ser el que aguanta más." Y sonrió orgulloso.

"Ahora no estoy para discutir." E ignoró el comentario.

"Cierto. Vamos abajo están todos allí." Hermione asintió y con la ayuda de Josh bajaron al salón.

Al bajar las escaleras se toparon con varias personas que subían o bajaban pero de repente se distinguió a uno de los suyos.

"¡HERMS!" Se acercó corriendo y gritando su nombre.

"¡Ah!" Hermione se tapó los oído y poniendo cara de dolor.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Volvió a exclamar algo más bajo.

"Jess…por favor…no…grites…" Abrió los ojos y le echo una mirada amenazante.

"Pero que…" Susurró y miró a Josh. "¿No le habrás dado…" Josh asintió sonriente pero algo escarmentado esperando su respuesta. "¡SERÁS IDIOTA!" 

"¡JESS!" Hermione lo cogió por la camiseta a la altura del pecho y lo miró directamente a los ojos con dureza. "Como vuelvas a gritar…" Levantó las cejas. "…te juro que no pienso hacerme responsable…de mis actos…" Se acercó un poco más a él. "¿Entendido?" Jess asintió. "Todo arreglado entonces." Y lo soltó y andando tranquilamente terminó de bajar y se acercó a los demás. 

"¿No le diste nada más?" Miró a Josh y al momento se giró para mirarla de nuevo.

"La poción para recuperarse pero nada más." La miró y le vino a la memoria lo que le había echo sentir momentos atrás. "Hay que reconocer que tiene pelotas por muy débil que sea, exteriormente." Ambas caras reflejaban seriedad.

"Ya lo creo, cuando me amenazó no supe ni como reaccionar. Fue realmente extraño." Se pasó la mano por la nuca.

"Te entiendo." Le puso una mano en el hombro. "Vamos con los demás." Y dando una palmada los dos se dirigieron donde estaban todos. 

Hablaban tranquilamente de diferentes actividades, de lo que pensaban hacer dentro de unos años y sobretodo de la siguiente prueba y el baile que vendría después. Todo pasaba con relativa calma pero con diversión. Eran momentos los cuales todo el mundo compartía con todos.

Entonces se acordó. Dio un pequeño salto poniéndose en pie mientras recordaba que debía que responderle la carta a pesar de todo. Al levantarse todos se la quedaron mirando.

"Disculpadme debo hacer un asunto pendiente." Iba dando pasitos hacia atrás.

"¿No puede esperar Herms? Lo estamos pasando muy bien." Rek la miró suplicándole con la mirada que se quedara.

"Lo siento pero no. Llevó mucho tiempo dejándolo correr y si no lo hago hoy no se cuando podré hacerlo." Y con una despedida al aire con la mano salió de la torre dejando a todos los chicos decepcionados.

Salió de la torre y siguió pesando en todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese poco tiempo pero un nuevo pensamiento cruzó su mente.

"Ahora que lo pienso… Molef esta allí y no quisiera estorbarlo. Cogeré solo la carta." Ando más deprisa para terminar rápido y volverse a reunir con sus amigos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hubo unos segundos de silencio aunque no era incómodo sino de reflexión. Zabinni seguía sentado solo en el sillón donde seguía asimilando la charla que había mantenido con Malfoy. De repente la misma presencia lo advirtió.

"¿Dónde vas ahora Malfoy?" Zabinni vio como bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía al muro.

"A descansar en MI Sala Común." Y pasó de largo sin detenerse.

"Y con tu adorada Granger ¿no?" Malfoy siguió ignorándolo y dejo a Zabinni con ganas de pelea.

"No debí decírselo." Murmuró para sí. 

Salió de la casa de las serpientes esperando encontrar la tranquilidad que allí no había en la torre de Premios Anuales aunque esperando una presencia que lo irritaba pero a la vez lo reconfortaba de una manera extraña. Su camino sería largo pues sus pasos eran tranquilos y lentos.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione llegó frente al muro, lo abrió y esperando no encontrarse a nadie entró tranquilamente. Subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto y entró con cuidado. Nada más abrir la puerta pudo distinguir la silueta de Molef en su cama. Cerró la puerta despacio y se acercó hasta su escritorio, abrió el cajón donde estaba la carta de Malfoy doblada, la cogió y sin hacer ruido cerró el cajón. Se lo miró e inconscientemente se acercó hasta Molef. Tenía una cara completamente relajada y respiraba muy despacio. Se agachó y apartándole un mechón lo beso en una mejilla.

"Que descanses." Sin hacer nada más salió muy despacio. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacía la terraza de la Sala Común. "Aquí estaré mejor." Se sentó en una butaca y volvió a leerse la carta. Cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento entonces izo aparecer una pluma, tintero y pergamino y se dispuso a escribir. 

'_Hola Draco;_

_Por aquí todo esta volviéndose muy interesante. Nuestro director esta realizando diferentes actividades para distraernos y tomarnos un tiempo de descanso ya que dentro de poco son los exámenes finales y los decisivos. Al igual que tu yo al principio también pensé que sería mejor hacer clases y todo eso pero luego vi que me vendría muy bien un poco de tiempo libre y desconectar, no del todo pero si lo suficiente para no agobiarme aunque eso vendrá dentro de poco…_

_Me alegro que te satisficiera mi respuesta, me gustaría conocerte mejor, quiero decir tu manera de ser… aunque por carta es un poco más difícil. Te prometo que si me cuentas algo no saldrá más allá de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Quizá yo también te contaré algo que creo no estar preparada para contarlo._

_Al igual que tu en mi colegio hay un chico que me saca de mis casillas y no se si es de manera positiva o negativa ya que cada vez que me dice algo o hace no se como reaccionar…varia tanto en su forma que lo desconozco por completo…lo curioso es que creí que lo conocía pero este año ha cambiado demasiado para mí…me gustaría cogerlo y decirle directamente a la cara lo que pienso y que diablos pretende con todo esto…pero es algo imposible de hacer…cuando lo tengo cerca me intimida demasiado cuando fija su mirada en la mía…' _

Dejó de escribir y pensó en sus ojos grises, fríos, cautelosos,… una extraña sensación la envolvió pero sin darse cuenta ocultó esa sensación y siguió con la carta.

'_Vaya…no se si tomármelo como un cumplido o como una ofensa…da igual quizá fue uno de aquellos momentos que piensas en alguien y crees que alguien parecido es aquel…a mi me ocurre de vez en cuando miró a uno de mis amigos a los ojos, los tiene azules, al igual que una persona que hace mucho tiempo conocí y cuando lo miró parece que sea a él quien esta en frente de mi. _

_Dejando esto de las apariencias y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que deberías dejar a esa chica, solo es una obsesión que al parecer en tu mente te haces creer que soy yo (o al menos es lo que yo pienso ya que por carta no es muy preciso todo esto) o sino podrías preguntárselo tranquilamente, sin amenazas, sin ponerla entre la espada o la pared. _

_Me gusta mantener mi nombre de pila, porque así si me conocen verdaderamente y me encontraran por la calle muchos me pararían o me pedirían citas…y eso es muy agobiante. Quizá te lo diga antes o como tu bien me dijiste, cuando nos conozcamos incluso podrías averiguarlo tu mismo abriendo ojos y oídos. _

_La verdad es que yo tampoco he deseado pasar otro rato como el de aquel día de verano con tantas ganas. Me gustaría saber ese secreto que te atormenta tanto podría ayudarte y tu a mi con el mío ¿te acuerdas verdad? Sabes a lo que me refiero…_

_Escribe pronto._

_Atte Moon G._

_P.D.: Ya me gustaría pero viajar en pocas horas a cierto lugar creo que se notaría tu no presencia y mi no presencia en el colegio. Besos.'_

"Listo." La leyó por última vez, la dobló y se sacó el silbido del bolsillo y silbó. En pocos segundos apareció Nyozek. "Dale esto a Malfoy a la hora de cenar." Le acarició el lomo y esta seguidamente salió volando. 

Sacó su varita y con un movimiento pergamino, pluma y tintero habían desaparecido mientras que la carta de Malfoy volvía a estar depositada en su cajón y segura de miradas curiosas e inoportunas. Se levantó mientras miraba las vistas y se desperezaba. Después de dar un repaso a la puesta de Sol entró en la Sala Común pero no pudo dar más de un paso dentro de ésta.

"Mira quien tenemos aquí." Se le vino el mundo enzima al verlo allí sentado en el sillón cara a la terraza. Todo lo que había estado pensando apareció de repente otra vez en su mente.

"Malfoy…" Se desesperó con solo una frase y aquellos ojos llenos de malicia.

"En persona." Dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó acercándose a ella. "Cuanto tiempo." Avanzaba despacio.

"Si tu dices tiempo a siete horas, entonces sí." Malfoy sonrió.

"Siempre tan agradable." Y se quedó a escasos metros de ella.

"Gracias por el cumplido." Le respondió sarcástica. 

"No hay de que." Sonrió. Ella lo ignoró y avanzó aunque justo estar a su altura Malfoy le cogió del brazo. "¿Dónde crees que vas? Aún no he terminado." Lo miró algo asustada y se echo hacía atrás quedando a menos de un metro de distancia.

"Malfoy no estoy para tus preguntitas así que suéltame o…"

"¿O que¿Vas a llamar a tu querido grupito¿A tu estimado Dumbledore¿O quizás a tu estimado vampiro?" Abrió los ojos sorprendida de la rápidez en que Malfoy sacaba conclusiones. "¿Te sorprendes? Al igual que los otros yo no soy ningún ignorante frente a cosas como éstas. Se perfectamente de quien es esa insignia, quien te la ha marcado y su significado." Con cada palabra que pronunciaba sobre Molef se ponía más nerviosa y pálida. Malfoy ya conocía su 'secreto'. 

"¿Entonces…?" Dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo.

"¿Qué pretendes Granger?" Ella le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

"¿Pretender? Yo no pretendo nada." Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella.

"Mientes." Se acercó más a ella hasta que Hermione empezó a notar como le costaba respirar. "¿Piensas que después de lo del Gran Comedor, después de atacarme, provocarme y ver esa marca en tu cuello me voy a creer que no sabes de que te habló? No soy tan estúpido como los demás y empieza a hacerte la idea que hasta que no averigüe lo que estás tramando no pienso dejarte en paz." No faltaba decir nada más pues Hermione empezaba a alterarse.

"No me retes Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que puedo ganarte cuando quiera. Estoy perfectamente a tu altura tanto física como mentalmente, así que vigila tus palabras." Lo miró amenazante.

"Me estás provocando y no soy responsable de mis actos aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes por experiencia ¿cierto?" Acercó su mano hasta su cuello y con un movimiento le apartó el cabello que le cubría el tatuaje donde él horas atrás había marcado y recordándoselo. 

Entonces ella se apartó con rabia.

"No me toques." Sonó como una amenaza pero Malfoy sonrió. "Ahora suéltame debo ir a mi cuarto."

"¿Si no quiero soltarte?" Y tiró de ella hasta que su cuerpo chocó con el suyo. 

La castaña colocó sus brazos en el pecho del Slytherin y se empujó hacía atrás. De repente la esencia de Malfoy ese olor tan peculiar de él fue inalado hipnotizándola. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente ignorándolo aunque sus sentidos estaban un poco aturdidos.

"Tu lo has querido." E izo un movimiento brusco. Ahora era ella quien sujetaba el brazo amenazándolo de si hacía un movimiento se lo rompía.

"No esta mal pero recuerda…" Se movió rápidamente y ahora el mantenía la ventaja sujetándola por ambos brazos y espaldas a ella. "…que no te saldrás con la tuya."

"Ja." Se agachó y pasando por debajo sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo lo cogió por una muñeca retorciéndosela por detrás y por el cuello. "Aún no he terminado contigo." Le retorció más el brazo y para evitarlo él se agachó dándole a Hermione su satisfacción. Entonces lo colocó boca abajó y sujetándolo por ambas muñecas colocó una de sus rodillas justo en medio su espalda.

"Lo mismo digo. "Izo un giro de muñecas y después de girarse cogió a Hermione poniendo sus piernas en su cadera y la tumbó quedando él encima de ella y cogiendo ambos antebrazos la inmovilizó en el suelo. "¿Y ahora?" Sin que Malfoy lo notara movió sus piernas y en un momento colocó sus rodillas debajo los brazos de Malfoy y tirando hacía arriba consiguió aminorar la presión deshaciéndose de sus brazos y con un golpe en los costados consiguió zafarse de sus piernas y liberarse completamente.

"Ahora si me disculpas tengo que a atender a alguien más importante." Lo dejó allí mientras subia las escaleras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Subía las escaleras despacio pues su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo sin saber de donde procedían aquellos nervios, desesperación. Se miró las manos y fue entonces cuando lo pensó, había atacado a Malfoy instintivamente, como la presa que se defiende por sobrevivir. Se apoyó en la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente intentado recuperarse de la situación que había vivido segundos atrás. 

No sabía ni como había conseguido deshacerse del todo de Malfoy pero estaba segura de que aquello no se iba a terminar así. Abrió la puerta sin poder mantener el pulso y entró en su habitación con cuidado. Al cerrarla se apoyó en ella y se deslizo sin más hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las manos en el suelo las piernas dobladas y la cabeza echada hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados. 

Molef estaba de pie pues notaba que algo no le iba bien a la castaña. Entonces vio como abría la puerta la observó hasta que sus ojos se cerraran sin presenciarlo. Intuía que algo la estaba acechando pero sabía mantener el control de la situación y aún así esperaba alguna reacción. Se acercó en silencio y se agachó observando sus facciones y su expresión. Alzó la mano pero pocos centímetros antes de tocarla ésta abrió los ojos rápidamente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos su brazo se levantó y le cogió la muñeca empujándola al lado contrario actuando por instinto. Continuó respirando agitadamente pero al ver quien era lo soltó poco a poco.

"Lo siento. No era m…" Molef poso uno de sus fríos dedos en sus labios para callarla suavemente.

"No tienes porque, mejor tener instintos que no reaccionar." Sonrió amablemente. "Vamos tienes que descansar." Ella lo miró sin expresión reflejada en sus ojos.

"No puedo levantarme, me pesa el cuerpo y tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo." Ladeó la cabeza para no seguir mirándolo.

"De eso ni hablar." Su voz sonó potente. "Arriba." La cogió por un brazo y sin dificultad alguna la alzó cogiéndola en brazos. 

La tumbó en su cama y sin decir nada se sentó con ella. Izo unos movimientos suaves haciendo que ella terminara apoyada en su pecho, entre sus piernas y abrazada suavemente.

"Gracias…" Con los ojos cerrados sonrió y se acomodó. 

Molef la estuvo observando largo rato sin hacer nada pero pasados unos minutos comprobó que estaba más calmada. Con una mano iba acariciándole la cabeza hasta que sus dedos se perdían en sus rizos. 

No podía explicar las sensaciones que le daba pues era un frío agradable y a la vez un calor reconfortante, dulzura y amargura, se mezclaban todos los sentimientos en uno. Abrió muy despacio los ojos y una vez estaban completamente abiertos se encontraron con la mirada.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó dulcemente. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Me alegro." 

"Debería irme me están esperando y no quiero preocuparles más." Molef la miró como si aquello hubiera sido como un adiós para siempre.

"Claro" Quitó los brazos y la dejó libre. Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo miró.

"Eres muy bueno conmigo." Miró hacía el suelo. Éste notó la inquietud que tenía y se sentó a su lado posándole un brazo por encima rodeándola entera.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Hermione?" Siguió mirando el suelo pero muy despacio fue levantando la mirada hasta sus ojos.

"No lo se… creí que me conocía… que sabía quien era… pero no paran de suceder cosas a mi alrededor… no se como actuar… incluso empiezo a notar como actúo por propio instinto. No entiendo que me esta ocurriendo¿tú lo sabes? Si es así dímelo por favor." Y se abalanzó a su pecho llorando. 

"No debes preocuparte por eso mi dama…" La levantó de su pecho e izo que la mirara a los ojos. "Eso es lo de menos. En este mundo nadie sabe quien es, que función tiene que hacer o porque esta vida… tú, eres de las pocas que esa respuesta la obtendrá pronto o temprano pero lo sabrás. Ahora quiero que te levantes, borres esa cara tan triste, te reúnas con tus amigos y que no pienses más en esto." La miró interrogativamente.

"Está bien." Secó las lágrimas de su cara y lo miró.

"Lo prometes ¿verdad?" Ella asintió.

"Lo prometo." Se levantó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. "Espero verte pronto." Dijo ahora más tranquila.

"Yo también. Si tienes algún problema solo mantén la calma y sabrás ganar." Se levantó y fue a la terraza. "Aquí me despido." Ambos estaban de lado al otro.

"Eso parece." Se acercó hasta a él algo triste. 

"No pongas esa cara, volveremos a vernos." Se acercó hasta a ella y le acarició la mejilla. 

"Me encantaría." Sonrió dulcemente. 

"Así me gusta." La observó y como si una energía invisible los empujara ambos fueron acortando la distancia hasta que sus ojos, como si de un hechizo se tratara, se cerraron lentamente pero memorizando aquella expresión tranquila y soñadora unos segundos y finalmente selló sus labios con los de ella. Realmente fue una sensación extraña pero agradable. Se fundió con él sin saber porque. Lentamente fue separándose de ella, la miró por última vez y antes de que abriera los ojos le susurró. "Hasta la tercera luna." Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba. 

Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba igual. Ni una sombra de más, ninguna silueta en el cielo, nada. Miró hacía abajo y tras un pequeño suspiro cerró las puertas y salió del cuarto sin saber que aquel momento no solo habían sido dos personas en la oscuridad, había alguien más que no perdía de vista no solo aquella situación sino todos su actos, toda ella. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Josh!" Rek se acercó corriendo hacía él. Estaba sentado en una butaca muy pensativo.

"Dime Rek." Éste no se movió.

"¿Sabes algo sobre Hermione y la relación que tiene con esa marca?" Se sentó a su lado.

"No Rek pero me intriga muchísimo. No entiendo como la puede llevar ella." Sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego.

"Yo sí." Los dos se giraron y vieron como Jess se acercaba a ellos. Llegó frente a ellos y se sentó encima la mesa pequeña.

"¿Y porque tú sí?"

"Porque según una persona que conozco esa marca solo la pueden llevar bellas mujeres y con gran poder y ella, Hermione Granger, es una de ellas. Todos lo habéis podido comprobar. Domina cualquier deporte, sabe luchar tanto con las artes blancas, artes oscuras o mano a mano, es hermosa,…" Jess miró a Josh quien había informado durante años a sus amigos sobre los diferentes vampiros, sus costumbres,…

"Pero esa marca no solo significa eso sino mucho más que vosotros no sabéis." Los dos se lo miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué es lo que más puede indicar una marca así?" Rek frunció el ceño.

"Esa marca muestra el gran poder que tiene esa persona pero también indica que forma parte de una profecía echa para llevarla acabo junto a otra persona totalmente distinta pero igual a ella y a más a más esa marca cambia por completo el destino de la portadora. Lo que quiero decir es que realmente quien conocemos es solo una mascara dentro de la verdadera persona que aún no ha despertado." Los miró algo preocupado pero a la vez asustado. "Y no solo eso, lo que realmente me preocupa es la otra persona, la que por destino esta unida a ella sin poder remediarlo." Se apoyó en sus piernas cogiéndose las manos.

"¿Quieres decir que sabes quien podría ser esa persona?" Asintió levemente y luego los miró.

"Sí, estoy completamente seguro." Miró a Jess.

"¿Hay algo más verdad Josh?" Preguntó con suavidad.

"¿Más?" Rek miró a Josh esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de Jess.

"Sí, me temo que nuestros queridos seguidores de Voldemort están detrás de personas como ella y no se porque pero ella es la que ha estado más vigilada." Jess y Rek no se lo podían creer.

"¿Cómo que ha estado vigilada?" Rek miró a Josh como si se lo hubiera inventado.

"Las personas como Voldemort no quieren que hayan superiores o iguales a sus sirvientes incluso a él por eso me da la sensación de que él sabe de sobras a quien debe vigilar en cada momento y el momento indicado para atacar. Juraría que ya ha mandado órdenes a capturarla." Se recostó en el sillón.

"Estás de broma Josh ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?" Dijo Rek desesperado.

"Josh tiene razón." Éste miró a Jess el cual estaba muy serio.

"¿Con que sales tú ahora Jess?" Rek era quien no ataba clavos.

"Hace tiempo que Voldemort mandó esa orden." Lo miraron aterrorizados. "Pero no fue acatada."

"¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?" Rek se levantó de rabia preparado a atacarlo si era uno de los traidores.

"¿Os acordáis de Gregori Klurt?" Ambos se quedaron perplejos. 

"¿Quién?" Josh lo miró interrogativo. 

"¿Aquel chico que vino un tiempo a Florida¿Nos acordáis que parecía que huía de alguna cosa? Me mencionó que había conocido a una chica, había pasado un tiempo estupendo con ella pero a consecuencia de algunos asuntos no podía seguir a su lado y se fue de su lado, abandonándola. Me la mostró en un par de fotografías y jugadas." Su expresión era seria. 

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando Jess?" Rek estaba algo enfurecido.

"Espera… me mencionó su apodo pero esa persona es la misma que ahora lleva la marca, Hermione Granger." Soltó un suspiro.

"¿Cómo?" Josh se levantó de golpe. "¿Me estás diciendo que ese cabrón tenía las órdenes de matarla o capturarla?" 

"Eso creo. Me dio a entender que había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra pero todo se había dado la vuelta y había terminado enamorándose de ella y no había terminado sus órdenes por lo que tuvo que huir de ellos. No quería permanecer a su lado por miedo a que lo descubrieran y con ello la encontraran a ella."

"Esto parece una película." Rek se sentó para tranquilizarse. "Un momento." Los miró a los dos. "Si el se fue sabiendo que nosotros veníamos aquí, cabe la posibilidad de que haya venido con nosotros. ¿Sino como explicáis cuando estaba con Sean? Resbaló y los dos dijeron que no sabían como había sucedido. Luego las cartas que ha recibido. Creo que esta aquí no se con que aspecto, ni donde, ni porque pero se que se encuentra en Hogwarts." Al fin Rek sacaba una conclusión la cual sorprendió a los demás.

"Tienes razón. Deberemos descubrir pronto que sucede y que destino tiene ella con todo esto." Josh se giró y los dos lo siguieron para reunirse con los demás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tumbado en la cama boca abajo no dejaba de pensar en aquellas dos personas tan distintas y tan iguales a la vez. 

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la vez en la que había sido Draco y no Malfoy. Con todo cuidado y cariño la había invitado a dormir en su cuarto olvidándose de sangre, casa o posición. Sonrió al recordarla en su cama, en su baño. Era distinta. Su carácter se basaba en la situación y en el contrincante. Se sentó sin dejar de pensar en ella y todo lo sucedido. Sonrió como si de su juguete preferido se tratara, miró hacia arriba cerrando los ojos para relajarse y se levantó. Izo una rápida ojeada al espejo para ver como estaba, se retocó un poco el pelo y bajó a la Sala Común para ver si la encontraba pero como era de suponer ella no iba a estar esperando a que él bajara y volviera a provocarla, soltó un suspiro se dirigió a la salida cuando un sobre negro en el suelo le llamó la atención. Se agachó para cogerlo y miró el dorso, en letras rojas había unas letras inscritas.

"Hermione Granger M." Leyó en un susurro.

Miró el sobre y su mirada fue directa a las escaleras. Subió hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su habitación. Tocó un par de veces y esperó. Pasaron cinco minutos y nadie contestó. 

'_Seguramente ya debe haber bajado a cenar_.' Cogió el sobre y lo guardó en su bolsillo interior y sin más fue dirección al Gran Comedor resistiendo la tentación de ver el interior de esa carta misteriosa. Se cruzó con varias personas de Werstensis, una de ellas Frageg quien se paró unos segundos. 

Entró al Gran Comedor. Muchos alumnos ya se agrupaban en las mesas charlando y esperando la cena. Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y la vio sola. Esperaría a que estuvieran todos juntos. Fue hacía Slytherin y se sentó junto a Zabinni. 

"¿Cómo va?" Le preguntó Zabinni sin interés.

"No va mal." Estuvieron charlando sobre la siguiente prueba que se haría y quienes eran los candidatos para hacerla. 

Durante unos minutos observó como alrededor de ella se iban ajuntando todos, cuando vio que estaban todos sonrió, era la suya de que la acribillaran después de su pequeña charla.

"Ahora vuelvo." Se levantó seguido de la mirada de Zabinni y Parkinson. Poco a poco se fue acercando al territorio de los leones hasta que toda la mesa lo presenció y lo fue siguiendo hasta que llegó al lado de Hermione.

'_Mierda. Siempre escoge el buen momento_.' Lo miró con despreció.

"¿No tuviste suficiente?" Se giró por completo y miró hacía arriba ya que estaba sentada y él de pie.

"Siempre tan fuera de tiempo." Sonrió provocándola.

"¿Se puede saber que quieres?" Se levantó y quedó frente a frente. 

"Yo no quiero nada, vine por orden de McGonagall." Y levantó las cejas.

"¿Y que es lo que quiere McGonagall?" Se cruzó de brazos. 

"Acompáñame." Malfoy salió andando seguido de una Hermione algo extrañada. Salieron por la puerta entonces al salir Hermione, la cogió por un brazo y la adentró en un aula.

"No se como he podido confiar en ti." Fue hacía la puerta pero Malfoy se lo impidió. "Apártate Malfoy, quiero salir." 

"Y yo no quiero que salgas." Siguió provocándola.

"Ya tengo suficiente con verte en la Torre que solo me falta que me vayas fastidiando por ahí con excusas baratas." Lo miró seriamente a los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

"Te equivocas." Hermione abrió los ojos. "En realidad una parte es cierta, tengo algo para ti."

"Ya…" Siguió en la misma posición. Malfoy se sacó un sobre negro del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Hermione.

"Ves. Es para ti." Y le mostró su nombre escrito en rojo.

"Entonces dámelo." Y extendió la mano para cogerlo pero Malfoy la esquivó.

"Antes… ¿Qué me darás a cambio por hacerte de mensajero?" Hermione lo miró y se puso a reír.

"Malfoy…no pienso darte nada. Fuiste tu quien cogió el sobre y decidió entregármelo a mano. Esta vez has sido tu, la otra fue Frageg y la próxima puede ser otra, así que no me vengas con chorradas y entrégame lo que es mío." Se acercó más a Malfoy y le extendió de nuevo la mano. Malfoy negó con la mano.

"No me has entendido. Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria un día de estos." Quedaron a centímetros. "Y va a ser muy pronto." La miró seriamente. "Ahora toma tu sobre y quiero mi recompensa." Hermione cogió el sobre y lo miró. "Ya sabes que recompensa quiero." Sonrió y se acercó más hasta que la distancia se desvaneció. La beso dulcemente, primero pequeños besos y luego profundizó. Hermione levantó la mano pero Malfoy fue más rápido y se la detuvo. "Eso no ha estado bien." Pero ella no se rendía y fue a pegarle con la otra pero al igual que la otra, él se la cogió nada más levantarla. "Aún no lo has entendido, una vez y basta." Con las dos manos cogidas la empujó hasta él y la beso rápidamente. "Nos vemos luego." Y salió por la puerta dejándola allí. 

Se quedó sola en aquella sala intentando tranquilizarse y esperando que no le hicieran muchas preguntas al volver. Esperó un poco más y salió maldiciéndole hasta la última célula que habitaba el cuerpo de aquel ser. Llegó a su sitio y se sentó.

"¿Estás bien Hermione? Te ves algo…cabreada." 

"Déjalo se me pasara en seguida." Y entabló conversación con los demás para olvidarse de él. 

"¡Herms!" Parvati estaba sentada a su lado. "¿Qué es esto?" Y le sacó el sobre negro del bolsillo.

"Nada Parv, vamos dámelo." Intentó quitárselo varias veces pero ella la esquivaba.

"Vaya…que sobre más raro. ¿Porqué no lo abres a ver que pone?"

"Porque ahora no quiero, a demás es mío y no tuyo." Volvió a intentarlo pero sin éxito. 

"Has visto que papel más raro…" Se lo mostró a Lavender quien solo asintió. "Vamos Herms ábrelo."

"Parv, no quiero abrirlo." Consiguió sacárselo de las manos.

"Chica que tonta eres." Y se giró para hablar con Lavender.

Hermione se quedó mirando el sobre y se miró a los demás.

"¿Por qué no lo abres ahora?" Le susurró Rek que estaba frente a ella. Volvió a mirarlo y con algo de temor lo abrió.

Dentro del sobre había un papel color rojo. Lo sacó y con la misma letra y el mismo color que habían escrito su nombre había unas líneas escritas.

''_Soy yo… pronto volverás a estar a mi merced… volveremos a ser uno solo…Hasta entonces estaré vigilando… ¿Quién soy?... La respuesta está en la oscuridad…FIRMADO Siempre yo'_ Leyó una y otra vez aquellas frases sin sentido. Todos la miraban por la postura que había adoptado. 

"Herms…" Jess le posó una mano en el hombro.

"Tranquilo no es nada…" Guardó la carta antes de que alguien la pudiera leer e intentó disimular su nerviosismo. Una copa sonó al aire. 

"Buenas noches a todos." Dumbledore estaba de pie ante todos. "Como ya sabrán, la última prueba propuesta es la de carreras de motos." Gritos de alegría y silbidos inundaron el comedor. Volvió a sonar la copa para que todos callaran. "Hay que decir que esta ha sido aceptada solo para un límite de edad, se harán las instalaciones y todo tipo de precauciones para evitar cualquier accidente." Miró a las cuatro mesas. "Bien ahora nuestra querida profesora McGonagall nos dará a nuestros siguientes concursantes." Se sentó y McGonagall se levantó mientras desenrollaba un pergamino. 

"Los siguientes participantes deberán estar una hora antes de que empiece la prueba, se les avisara con anterioridad. Los nombres son: Taylor Wold y Zak Porl de Hufflepuff, Shark Waz y Jurk Fastoc de Ravenclaw, Blake Gwer y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, Dean Thomas y Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y por último Haylee Hunt y Josh Jertryx de Werstensis." Todos aplaudieron a los participantes. "La prueba empezara mañana a las once y media, por lo tanto los nombrados deberéis estar a las diez y media en la puerta grande, se les ira a buscar." Izo media reverencia y se sentó. Dumbledore tras unos segundos se levantó.

"Esto ha sido todo así que disfruten de la cena, que aproveche." Dicho esto los platos antes vacíos se llenaron de comida.

"Tendrás que demostrarme en persona si eres tan buena como dicen." Josh la miró sonriendo.

"Josh, creo que no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando. Ya puedes empezar a maquinar un plan porque no me vas a ganar." Éste se echo a reír.

"Te recuerdo que aún quedan unas horas y están contadas para ti, no para mi." La miró amenazante.

"Si tú lo dices, aunque yo te advertí. Luego no me vengas con eso de que yo tenía razón." Fueron hablando de la prueba y las diferentes clases de motos que podrían competir. Estaban por el postre cuando una lechuza entró en el gran comedor.

"Que raro que alguien reciba algo ahora." Ron se la quedó mirando y vio como se acercaba a ellos. Estaba a escasos centímetros cuando se agachó y le paso rozando miró al lado opuesto y vio como la lechuza se posaba frente a Hermione. 

Todo el comedor se hallaba en silencio esperando oír alguna cosa. Hermione se quedó perpleja. Aquella lechuza llevaba las plumas totalmente oscuras pero a diferencia de las demás, portaba un collar con una chapa, se fijo en él y la emoción se le desbocó. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en el paquete que llevaba. Era un gran ramo de rosas, rosas con pétalos negros y rojos y en el centro un sobre plateado y con tinta roja llevaba su nombre escrito. Le desató el paquete, acarició a la lechuza y esta emprendió de nuevo el vuelo. Abrió el sobre sin temblor y lo leyó.

'_Estas rosas son un pequeño obsequió por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Siempre tuyo, Molef_.' Sonrió al leer su nombre.

"¿Quién te envía estas rosas Herms? Son preciosas y extrañas." Lavender había cogido el ramo y lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Alguien muy atractivo…cariñoso…amable…y único…" Parecía que estaba enamorada con aquella descripción.

"¿Y se puede saber el nombre de esa persona tan cariñosa, amable y atractiva?" Ron habló en tono sarcástico pues no le había gustada la postura que había adoptado al contestar a Lavender. 

"Molef…" Dijo sin pensarlo.

"¿QUIÉN?" Josh escupió de golpe el zumo y miró a Hermione con temor, asombro y curiosidad.

"¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué te pones así de repente?" Hermione se había asustado con la reacción de Josh.

"Me… me estas diciendo que… que quien te envió esas rosas es…es…" No podía mantener la emoción.

"Josh tranquilízate quieres." Jess lo sujetaba por un hombro intentando calmarlo. 

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre? No dije nada para que te pusieras así."

"Que no dice…" Y se cogió la cabeza riendo. "¿No te das cuenta de quien es él?"

"Si que se quien es, pero por eso no me comporto como otros."

"Pero Hermione es él, el superior de todos." Abrió los ojos.

"No me importa quien es él."Miró fríamente a Josh. "Es una buena persona y punto." Josh se echo a reír.

"No sabes de quien estás hablando Hermione…" Se levantó sin dejar tiempo a Jess a reaccionar.

"Se de quien estoy hablando." Se levantó y lo encaró. "Estoy hablando de él, de quien me izo esta marca…" Se acercó más a él y susurró. "…del vampiro más temido por todos, cuyo Molef." Se separó y lo miró fríamente. "Ahora déjame." Todo el comedor se mantenía en silencio y contemplando esa escena. Le dio la espalda pero antes de que empezara a andar Josh la cogió por un brazo.

"No me dejes así." Hermione se giró un poco y miró a Josh.

"Josh suéltame, ahora." Su voz sonó potente y amenazadora.

"No, quiero que me digas…" Pero ella lo cortó antes de terminar.

"No pienso decirte nada más de lo que tu ya sabes ahora suéltame el brazo." Y levantó el brazo.

"No."

"¿No?" Abrió los ojos.

"No hasta que contestes." La castaña sonrió.

"Pues yo no quiero contestar." Se acercó a él rápidamente, se colocó de espaldas y tras una técnica de karate lo lanzó por los aires. "¡_REDUCTIO_!" Aminoró la velocidad y lo izo caer al suelo suavemente. 

No había nadie que no dejara de mirarla. Se echó todo el pelo hacía atrás y con paso decidió como si nada hubiera ocurrido recogió sus rosas, pasó por su lado y salió por la puerta. Nadie decía nada, ni hacía nada. Seguían mirando a Josh quien se había sentado en el suelo tapándose la cara. Éste se levantó y se fue del Gran Comedor. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tu mismo la has visto, lo has visto y sabes que es cierto con todo esto." Zabinni se giró y miró a Malfoy aún con los ojos como platos. El rubio se levantó sin decir nada más y se fue dirección a la Torre de Premios Anuales donde seguramente la encontraría. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No entiendo nada." Ron se alborotó el pelo.

"Ron tranquilízate. No conseguirás nada con arrancarte el pelo. Cuando este más calmada deberemos hablar con ella." Ron se miró a Rek y asintió.

"No me esta gustando nada este año Hogwarts." Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo escuchara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó frente al muro y entró. No la vio. Subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Se quitó la capa, la dejó encima la silla se sentó en la butaca y dejó la mirada perdida. No pensaba en nada. Estaba completamente absuelto. Decidió bajar un rato a la sala común antes de irse a dormir. No había nadie. Estaría tranquilo. Se tumbó y se tapó con el antebrazo los ojos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así pero tampoco quería levantarse. Entonces empezó a escuchar unos pasos. Agudizó el oído y escuchó su voz. 

"Todo debe sucederme a mí." Bajaba las escaleras mientras hablaba sola. Optó por hacerse el dormido si le descubría, así podría escuchar lo que decía. "Primero los candiplatius… ¡No! Primero Greg…" Su voz sonó algo triste. "Luego Ron…" Recordó como la había besado el primer día de empezar el curso. "Luego… ¿qué vino luego?… La profecía de los candiplatius… Una chorrada…" Iba andando de un lado para otro. "Luego Draco." Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. "¿Qué demonios pretende? Primero es un creído… luego se comporta bien… vuelve a meterse conmigo… y ahora blanco ahora negro… ahora te besó ahora no… lo último el beso de hoy sin dejar de lado el maldito mordisco que me causo más de una pelea… y para finalizar la pelea con Josh por Molef…¡Cómo si hubiera escogido que quisiera que me marcara!" Soltó un suspiro al aire. "¡JODER!" Pataleó al aire. "¡Malditas cartas y frases cifradas¿Qué va a ser lo próximo?" Se quedó parada pensando. "¿Qué aparezca Greg?" Silencio. "No sabría que hacer si lo vuelvo a ver…" Se tapó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá pero algo le golpeó la espalda. Se quitó las manos de la cara y vio a Malfoy tumbado en el sofá durmiendo. Se levantó de golpe como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría. "¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" No obtuvo respuesta. "¡Malfoy!" Seguía sin moverse. Se acercó y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su cara. "Haz el maldito favor de despertarte." Su voz sonó amenazante. "¡Draco joder!" Golpeó justo al lado de su hombro. Con el golpe Malfoy se levantó de golpe mientras le cogía un brazo y tiraba de ella haciendo que ésta se sentará en su falda. "¿Qué diablos haces?" Lo miró fríamente a los ojos.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿No sabes que las personas cuando duermen se las deja en paz?" Dijo mordazmente.

"No a las que fingen estar dormidas y escuchan a escondidas." Abrió los ojos.

"Siempre intentas tener la respuesta más negativa." Seguía cogiéndola por el brazo.

"No, tengo la correcta ya que las personas normales cuando están dormidas no cogen así a quien les despiertan." Y le mostró su brazo cogido por su mano.

"Aún no has entendido que no soy como las personas normales. Yo soy capaz incluso de ganar un combate con los ojos cerrados." Ella sonrió.

"Sí claro." Volvió a ponerse sería. "Ahora me gustaría que me soltaras para poder irme a mi cuarto."

"Yo creí que estabas cómoda." Entonces se fijo que la mano que le quedaba libre a Malfoy estaba posada en su cintura.

"No me tientes…" Malfoy levantó las cejas.

"Me ha sonado a amenaza eso." 

"No esta el horno para bollos Malfoy, llevó un día terriblemente horrible y solo me faltaba terminarlo contigo."

"¿Conmigo como?" Se lo estaba pasando bien.

"Que sueltes y punto." Zarandeó el brazo sujetado y lo miró.

"Si no lo pides bien no lo pienso hacer inténtalo tu sola." La miró divertido.

"Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho con tu estimada lengua." Izó un movimiento y quedó sentada encima de Malfoy rodeándole con las piernas. 

"¿Así es como piensas soltarte?" Empezaba a ponerse interesante.

"Es la introducción. Ahora…" Se agachó haciendo que Malfoy poco a poco fuera hacía atrás hasta que terminó tumbado como al principio. "…es la mía." Fue acercándose a su rostro poco a poco. Sabía que su instinto no le iba a fallar, Malfoy no lo resistiría. En el momento que ya no notaba su mano dio un pequeño salto y se colocó detrás del sofá. "Y esto es la conclusión." Le dio la espalda mientras Malfoy se levantaba.

"Granger…" Esta se detuvo al pie de la escalera y volteó a mirarlo.

"Di." No se movió.

"¿Por qué?" La miró extrañado a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" 

"¿Por qué tú¿Por qué eres tú la de mi profecía¿Por qué eres tú la que estás en parte relacionada con mi sangre¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente cuando estoy a solas, en compañía, en cualquier momento¿Por qué no puedo aceptarlo?" La castaña se giró por completo y lo miró. No entendía nada de lo que Malfoy le estaba preguntando. Ella ya sabía que él era el de su profecía. "¿Por qué eres tú la única que puedes ayudarme?" Los dos no se habían movido de sus lugares.

"Yo… no se que contestarte." Bajó los dos escalones que había subido. "Ni siquiera se lo que debo hacer en este momento."

"Eres la única Granger." Sus ojos expresaban suplica.

"¿La única¿Única en que?" Frunció el ceño extrañada.

"La única que puede ayudarme al igual que yo soy el único que puedo ayudarte." Malfoy no se había movido de su sitio pero ella iba avanzando con pequeños pasos hacía a él.

"¿Por qué me lo dices ahora Malfoy¿Por qué no antes?" Avanzaba lentamente. Malfoy no supo que contestarle de repente una voz en su interior empezó a cantar.

Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold on to  
Just like a helpless child, yeah  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright 

La miraba a los ojos. Aquellos ojos color miel llenos de vida. 

It's been a long time coming  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waitin' for  
And like a lonely highway  
I'm tryin' to get home  
Ooo, love's been a long time comin' 

Miró sus labios rojos y carnosos. 

You can love for a lifetime  
You can love for a day  
You can think you've got everything  
But everything is nothing  
When you throw it away, yeah  
Then look in my eyes  
And I have it all once again 

Dio un paso hacía ella. 

It's been a long time comin'  
Down this road  
And now I know  
What I've been waitin' for  
It's like a lonely highway  
I'm tryin' to get home  
Ooo, love's been a long time comin'

Didn't know I was lost  
Til you found me, uh huh  
Didn't know I was blind  
But now I see

No sabía de donde había aparecido aquella canción en su mente pero era realmente lo que deseaba en aquel momento. 

"Malfoy… respóndeme…" La miró y acercó su mano a su mejilla.

Can you whisper in my ear?  
Let me know it's alright

Éste salió del trance dejando la canción en su cabeza de fondo.

"No lo se Granger… no si ni porqué está sucediendo esto solo se…" Hermione terminó de andar y quedó a menos de medio metro de él. Solo se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a tods!

Subí el chap antes de lo que yo misma ni esperaba!

Espero que os guste ya que no he tardado mucho pero aun así creo que es bastante enigmático todo lo que ha ocurrido y esta por ocurrir. 

La verdad es que lo tenía muy claro este chap!

Me gustaría que me enviaran reviews contándome que les pareció y sobretodo si alguna cosa no quedó muy clara o si tenéis alguna conclusión y queréis mi respuesta os la daré encantada.

Durante estos días esperaré sus e-mails e iré escribiendo el siguiente pues tengo unas pocas de vacaciones! Jejeje…. XD

Nos vemos dentro de poco.

¡Prometo contestaros! Será de las pocas veces que lo he hecho pero alguien que me envía reviews merece que le conteste por su apoyoy a partir de ahora lo voy a hacer siempre!

P.S: Para aquellos que quieran saber que canción es de Oliver James, Long Time Comming. En el próximo chap os la pondré traducida pero hoy por hoy no tengo tiempo y creo que ya me pase de comentario…

Muxas gracias a tods que me escribís.

Besos y hasta el chap 20! (Buff cuantos ya… ;…)


	19. Iris Azul Pensamiento Turbio

20

**19. **_**Iris Azul Pensamiento Turbio**_

Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Aquella situación era muy extraña. Había estado demasiadas veces a solas con Malfoy incluso se había besado varias veces pero todo aquello no entraba dentro de lo normal. Ambos tenían la misma sensación, esa situación iría mucho más allá.

Malfoy tenía un debate en si debía avanzar hasta ella e intentar acariciarla o quedarse como estaba, lo cual provocaba una situación realmente incómoda. Mientras movía sus ojos grises de sus labios a aquellos ojos miel, solo le venía una imagen a la cabeza, besarla. No sabía que era lo que se estaba apoderando de él pero tenían un mismo objetivo.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?..." Su voz era pausada como si estuviera ensimismada.

"Ni siquiera se eso…" Todo su ser se aceleró al notar aquella piel tersa bajo su mano. "Quisiera saberlo todo de ti… poder viajar al futuro y saber que destino me depara… pero ni siquiera soy capaz de eso… estoy solo… no tengo a nadie a mi alrededor para poder apoyarme…" Sus ojos empezaban a brillar. "…daría lo que fuera por ser como tu… tener a alguien con quien confiárselo todo… pero esa persona en mi mundo no existe…"

"¿Crees que soy mejor por tener a alguien a mi lado?" Sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban más. "Entonces no me cojas a mi como a ejemplo… porque la persona en quien lo confié todo me abandonó… y te juro que es lo peor que pude hacer… yo hace demasiado tiempo que vivo rodeada de mentiras… tristeza… tengo demasiada oscuridad a mi alrededor…" Lo miró dulcemente. "Hace muy poco que volví a nacer… y gracias a una sola persona… que ni siquiera sabía que podría llegar a tener… alguien con quien compartir los mismos sentimientos… mismas sensaciones… pensamientos…" Posó su mano en su mejilla y fue bajando hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus labios.

Malfoy con el contactó de su mano cerró los ojos, como si aquella sensación, aquel roce lo tranquilizara.

"…esa persona comparte mi misma situación…" Siguió hablando dulcemente. Lo miró y sus ojos expresaron felicidad, dulzura, cariño, brillaban de alegría y sus labios juntos mostraban una sonrisa sincera. "Ahora entiendo… porque esa persona… eres tú…" De sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas de felicidad, fueron recorriendo su rostro hasta que llegaron a la mano de Malfoy el cual con un dedo limpio aquella fina línea de agua.

"Entonces enséñame a vivir de nuevo…" Sus ojos reflejaban suplica. "…quiero que estés a mi lado pase lo que pase… no me importa nada… ahora sé que nuestra profecía es cierta… se que debo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo… siempre Hermione… siempre estaré junto a ti…"

"Draco… yo…" Malfoy posó un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole que hablara.

"Ahora no… no digas nada…" Fue acercándose a ella y cerró los ojos. Hermione no izo nada, cerró los ojos y esperó a que Draco la besara. Pero no fue así. De repente un rayo fugaz cruzó su mente provocando un estado de shock inconsciente.

Malfoy la sujetó por instinto. No sabía como pero había notado su energía desaparecer e instintivamente la había cogido entre su brazos. La observó detenidamente y se tranquilizó al comprobar que solo era un pequeño desmayó. La recostó en el sofá y esperó a que despertara de nuevo.

& · & · & · &

_Abrió de golpe los ojos. Se encontraba en un lugar totalmente extraño y tras breves segundos supo donde estaba, aquello era la edad media. No había duda, un castillo frente a ella, las mujeres vestidas de época, los hombres de campesinos, guerreros a caballo paseando, armaduras por todas partes, no cabía duda._

_Se fijo en ella y sin saber como sus ropas habían cambiado incluso ella misma era mayor, tendría unos 25 años, estaba un poco más alta y su figura era de mujer. Llevaba un vestido hasta los pies con unos tirantes que rodeaban sus hombros. Todo el era de color azul púrpura ceñido a la cintura, con un elegante corsé disimulado y atado por detrás, el cual hacía resaltar sus pechos y definía mejor su cuerpo de mujer. _

_Se llevó las manos al pelo y se sorprendió al ponérselo por delante pues le llegaba más abajo de la cintura. Era rizado y no estaba para nada encrespado sino bien peinado y una parte de el estaba sujeto en un elegante moño a media cabeza._

_Empezó a andar con algo de temor pues no sabía como actuar. Se paraba de vez en cuando en alguna parada ambulante a observar o simplemente como actuaba la gente incluso más de uno la saludaba con un guiño o una gran sonrisa. Iba distraída mirando a una mujer un poco mayor que ella mientras que esta sujetaba a un niño pequeño de unos 8 años tirando de ella cuando tropezó y cayó encima de un hombre quien se sorprendió por aquella caída._

"_Esto… lo siento…" Se colocó las ropas bien y alzó la mirada. "Mal…" Su voz se ahogó sin saber porque. El hombre frunció el cejo pero al instante borro el gesto y se preocupó por ella._

"_No se preocupe señorita. ¿Usted está bien?" Lo miraba a los ojos sin saber que decir. "¿Mademoiselle?"_

"_Sí… sí gracias." El hombre le ofreció una mano, la aceptó y se puso firme de nuevo. _

"_¿Nos conocemos?" Hermione con elegancia movió la cabeza en señal de negación. "Creí que me llamaba por mi apellido hace unos instantes."_

"_Lo dudo señor, puesto que no se ni su nombre ni quienes sois." Elegantemente medio cruzó los brazos por encima de su vientre y miró al hombre de ojos azul claro._

"_Bien, en ese caso, me presentare, mi nombre es Wayne Malfoy. Sirvo a la corte aunque no se me podría considerar como un sirviente más." Sonrió de tal manera que se derritió pero a la vez le erizó el bello. _

_Era tan parecido al Malfoy que ella recordaba, el pelo rubio hacía atrás, piel pálida, ojos azules casi grises, las mismas facciones aristocráticas que él y vestido de negro mostrando su orgullo. _

"_Encantada de conoceros sir Wayne Malfoy." Y le extendió la mano para que le basara como se hacía antiguamente. Él con toda caballerosidad la cogió y con cuidado la besó sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos._

"_El placer es mío, pero vuestro nombre aún no lo habéis mencionado." Volvió a enderezarse._

"_Cierto, no lo he nombrado ¿pero que necesidad hay que sepáis mi nombre si solo soy una simple campesina a la que dudo que veréis más con vuestros lujos?"_

_El hombre se puso a reír._

"_Sois una chica muy poco corriente con esas palabras." Sonrió. "Veo que estáis dispuesta a no decirme vuestro nombre y mantener ese misterio." Hermione solo respondió con una sonrisa dulce y sincera. "Sin duda lo sois. Bien, debo irme. Espero que volvamos a vernos puesto que estoy ansioso por saber quienes sois, así que de momento os llamaré mademoiselle mystérieux hasta que lo descubra." Se acercó a ella y posando una mano en su cuello le besó la mejilla contraria. "Hasta pronto."_

_Al separarse Hermione lo miró y sonrió. _

"_Au revoir sir Wayne Malfoy." Su acento de inglesa no se notaba para nada. Malfoy movió la cabeza en negación mientras sonreía y con elegancia y haciendo que su capa se levantara un poco del suelo se marchó hacía el castillo._

"_¡Neal! ¡Neal!" Una chica pelirroja de piel morena se puso frente a ella._

"_¿Qué?" Se frenó de golpe inspeccionándola._

"_¡Neal Granger!" Hermione abrió los ojos. Su nombre era diferente pero su apellido no. "¿Se puede saber que hacías?"_

"_Yo nada…" Se mordió el labio mostrando sus nervios._

"_A mi no me engañas Neal. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar con él?"_

"_¿Él? ¿Te refieres a Malfoy?" La chica se puso un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio._

"_¿Quieres que nos cuelguen?"_

"_Pero si yo no hice nada, iba andando, tropecé y él me sujetó." A la chica se le desencajó la cara. "Me dijo su nombre y ya esta. No hice nada malo." _

"_Está bien. Ten cuidado y nos vemos esta noche en casa." Y salió corriendo por un callejón que separaba dos casas. _

_Se apoyó en una pared de un callejón y se quedó mirando a la gente._

"_¡AL LADRÓN! ¡AL LADRÓN!" Se veían a los hombres correr y las mujeres que cogían los niños y se escondían en las casas. Cuando fue a salir de allí alguien entraba y la sujetó por los brazos. _

_Izó el intento de gritar pero le tapo la boca impidiéndolo. _

"_Por favor no gritéis… no voy a haceros nada." La miró fijamente a los ojos y fue cuando se asustó. Sus ojos eran blancos y solo se distinguía una línea azul celeste al finalizar el iris su pelo negro y su tez algo pálida fue lo que más le llamó la atención. _

"_¡HA IDO POR ALLÍ! ¡RÁPIDO!" Unos cuantos hombres pasaron por delante el callejón sin prestar mucha atención puesto que si lo hubieran echo les hubiera costado la vida a ambos._

_Nada más escuchar la frase, el chico tiró de ella adentrándola más en la oscuridad y de golpe la besó esperando que los hombres pasaran y a la vez vigilando. Cuando hubieron pasado todos dejó de besarla y la soltó. _

"_Ya se han ido…" Hermione estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía?_

_Levantó la mano y le dio un guantazo en toda la cara. _

"_¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¡Cerdo! ¡Bastardo! ¡Robar un beso a una mujer! ¡No tenéis honra!" El chico a lo primero no reaccionó pero después de que gritara le tapó la boca ahogando sus gritos._

"_Callad mujer… por el amor de dios… no veis que me mataran sino." Hermione forcejeo y se deshizo de su mano._

"_No me mandéis callar." Su voz se apagó un poco pero no dejaba de sonar amenazante. "Y bien merecido lo tenéis si os quieren. ¿Qué habéis echo para que toda la aldea os busque? Decid." Se puso las manos en la cintura._

"_Coger unas zanahorias para poder comer algo." Le mostró dos zanahorias de un palmo. Hermione abrió los ojos. En esa época el robo era castigado con la muerte._

"_¡Allí hay voces!" Se dirigían al callejón._

"_¡Huid!" Lo empujó. "¿A que esperáis? ¡Huid deprisa! ¡Corred!" Seguí empujándolo. Al ver las intenciones que tenía sonrió y se acercó a ella._

"_No os olvidaré. Decidme vuestro nombre y me iré sin más."_

"_Neal, Neal Granger y ahora marchaos." Oía los pasos de los hombres como se acercaban._

"_Neal… solo robaros el último beso." La beso rápidamente. "Llamadme Wastall." Dicho eso salió corriendo. _

_Hermione se levantó la falda y salió corriendo volteando la casa. _

_A los pocos minutos todo volvía a la normalidad. Mujeres y niños andaban por las calles mientras los hombres transportaban mercaderías. _

_Al llegar la noche todos se reunieron en la plaza mayor y empezó la música. La misma chica se acercó a ella._

"_En casa están furiosos porque no has aparecido." Frunció el cejo._

"_Lo siento." Agachó la cabeza._

"_No pasa nada para eso estoy yo, Breth, para arreglarlo todo. Vamos anímate y vamos a cambiarnos para la fiesta." La cogió y la arrastró hasta un caserón, supuestamente donde vivía. _

_Media hora después las dos estaban cambiadas. Breth vestía un vestido verde sencillo pero elegante mientras que el de Neal, era negro con unas finas tiras de color dorado con mangas largas y anchas. Juntamente con el corsé escondido por debajo del vestido se veía una mujer esplendida y si nadie lo supiera parecería una mujer de la corte vestida muy sencilla. Para acabar el pelo estaba sujeto con una diadema de trenza echa por su mismo pelo y el resto dejándolo caer por la espalda descubierta. _

"_Listas. Ahora a buscar chico." Riendo se acercó a ella y salieron juntas de la casa. Llegaron justo cuando la música de verdad empezaba a sonar. _

_Se fue primero con Breth a bailar pero esta la dejó al divisar a un buen partido dejándola sola bailando. _

"_M__ademoiselle mystérieux…" Esta se giró y vio a Malfoy._

"_Sir Wayle Malfoy, volvemos a encontrarnos." Sonrió al verlo._

"_Así es." Miró a la gente que se iba reuniendo para volver a bailar. "¿Me concederíais este baile?" Le tendió la mano._

"_Por supuesto." Le cogió la mano y se fueron al centro donde se reunían todos._

"_Lucís esplendida esta noche." Hermione sonrió ante su cumplido. "Realmente parecéis una dama de la noche." Hermione soltó unas carcajadas. "Y vuestra risa aún es más misteriosa."_

"_Sir Wayle, ¿qué hacéis en un lugar como este?" Bailaban como si nada._

"_Me gusta mezclarme con los demás, el ambiente del castillo me aborrece." Hermione se sorprendió._

"_Vaya…" Desvió un momento la mirada y lo volvió a mirar._

"_¿Pronunciareis vuestro nombre?" Hermione sonrió sin decir nada. "No se porque tanto misterio."_

"_Y yo no se porque tanto interés en mi."_

"_Porque sois la mujer más hermosa que he visto." Hermione se sonrojó._

"_Eso es un cumplido muy grande para alguien como yo. A más vos…"_

"_¿Qué? Terminad la frase." Malfoy se divertía. _

"_Vos estáis fuera de mi alcance." Hermione desvió la mirada._

"_No creáis, no soy mayor que vos, tengo mis 26 años recién cumplido pero mi estatus no interferiría en el momento que decidiera casarme con una mujer." Entonces lo miró._

"_Pero vuestra sangre si que os importa y eso os influye más." Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada._

'_¡No debí decirlo!'_

_Seguían bailando._

"_Solo os pido un nombre, un nombre para poner un rostro y un cuerpo al que agarrarme cuando os sueñe, solo vuestro nombre."_

"_Neal Granger." Entonces la música cesó y ambos se detuvieron mirándose a los ojos con sorpresa y temor sin saber de donde provenían todas aquellas sensaciones._

"_Disculpe." Un hombre toco el hombre de Malfoy._

"_¿Sí?" Se giró dejando que el hombre desconocido pudiera ver a Hermione._

"_¿Me permitiría bailar con su acompañante?" Izo una reverencia a ambos._

"_No hay problema caballero." Se giró para dirigirse de nuevo a Hermione quien tenía la mirada puesta en el joven. "Mademoiselle Neal, espero poder hablar con vos muy pronto. Au revoir." Y con un beso en la mano a Hermione se despidió. _

"_¿Y bien?" Hermione miró extrañada al caballero._

"_¿Y bien qué? ¿Os conozco?" Frunció el cejo sin dejar de mirarlo._

"_¿No me recordáis? ¿Tan fácil os olvidáis de los hombres mademoiselle Neal Granger?" Se acercó más a ella para que la hoguera que descansaba en el centro de la plaza lo iluminara más._

_Hermione al verlo a los ojos ahogo un grito. Se acercó un poco a él y se detuvo a escasos centímetros._

"_Sir Wast…" Le poso un dedo en los labios para callarla. _

"_No pronunciéis mi nombre aquí por favor." Ella asintió. "¿Bailamos?" La cogió de la mano y con una mano en la cintura y la otra sujetándole la mano bailaron una canción lenta._

"_Veo que no os han hecho nada." Wastall sonrió. _

"_No soy tan fácil de coger, tengo mis trucos. ¿Con quien bailabais? Parecía muy apuesto." Tenía un tono de curiosidad aunque era más por lo que hacía con ella que no quien era._

"_Lo es. Su nombre es sir Wayle Malfoy. Trabaja en la corte." Wastall palideció._

"_¿Sir Malfoy habéis dicho? ¿Qué hacía bailando con vos y aquí?" Ahora si que estaba preocupado._

"_¿Qué queréis decir con eso? ¿No soy suficiente buena para alguien de su categoría? Bien que me consideró una dama ¿y vos? ¿Vos que me consideráis? ¿No habéis echo ninguna halago de caballero a una dama?" Su mirada era furiosa y no apartaba sus ojos de los de él._

"_Yo… perdonad mi osadía… no era mi intención ofenderos. Es verdad esta noche estáis espléndida. Realmente sois una dama misteriosa. Este vestido negro os va anillo al dedo." Seguían bailando al paso de la música._

"_Esta bien y referente a sir Malfoy solo me dijo que deseaba mezclarse entre nosotros. Pero habladme de vos decidme quien sois." Su mirada se poso fija en ella._

"_Antes quisiera saber una cosa." Hermione levantó las cejas. "Vos no sois de aquí, venís… de otro lugar ¿cierto?"_

"_¿Cómo…" Antes de poder terminar le cortó._

"_No importa el cómo sino el ahora. Tu existes aquí pero tu coincidencia esta en otro mundo, ¿cómo sabes lo de la sangre?"_

"_Porque es algo que lo llevo en ella. ¿Pero cómo lo sabéis?" Hermione estaba un poco asustada._

"_Porque al igual que vos yo también existo en otro mundo pero en otra apariencia. Solo decidme vuestro nombre real y marchaos de aquí." Su expresión ahora era dura y seria._

"_Mi nombre real es Hermione Granger y el vuestro decídmelo por favor." Se pararon en medio la pista y se alejaron de la gente seguidos por varias miradas. _

"_Prometedme que una vez lo sepáis os iréis de este lugar no podría vivir sabiendo que estáis aquí. Prometédmelo." Hermione desvió la mirada pero después de volverlo a mirar habló._

"_Está bien, me iré de aquí." Su voz estaba apagada._

_Wastall la miró dulcemente y se acercó a ella hasta que la distancia fue reducida a la nada. Ambos se besaban con dulzura pero frenéticamente. Al separarse sus respiraciones chocaron y se miraron a los ojos. _

"_Mi nombre es…" Un fuerte ruido los sacó de la conversación. "¡Vete! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Corre!" No era una advertencia era una orden._

_Hermione dio unos pasos atrás y después de mirarlo a los ojos se fue corriendo al bosque mientras se adentraba sin olvidar su última sonrisa dedicada para ella. Estuvo corriendo un buen rato cuando ya solo distinguía leves ruidos de alguna batalla. Se sentó en una roca y cerró los ojos mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos._

"_¿Y ahora como salgo de aquí?" Al quedarse todo en silencio escuchó el crujir de una rama y de otra, se acercaba algo o alguien y no sabía como defenderse. "Por favor…" Susurró con todas sus fuerzas y en la palma de su mano apareció una varita roja. Ahora más segura se levantó. "¿Quién anda ahí?"_

"_Sabía que no eras una mujer normal, Neal Granger." De las sombras del bosque apareció Wayner Malfoy._

"_Sir Malfoy." Su mirada fue directa a la mano que sostenía una varita azul como un rayo eléctrico._

"_M__ademoiselle mystérieux." Izo una reverencia y se acercó a ella. "Marchaos y no volváis jamás aquí." Hermione lo miró harta de que todos le dijeran que huyera. Se acercó a él._

"_¿Por qué debo huir? Dadme una sola razón para hacerlo." Malfoy se acercó y sonrió._

"_No digáis nada más y salid de este mundo y no os crucéis jamás en el camino de un Malfoy, jamás oísteis. Suficiente habéis hecho conmigo pues no sois para mi menos lo seréis en otro mundo." Estaba aterrorizada. No sabía que hacer._

_Se apartó de él y tropezó con la rama de un árbol puesta a traición._

& · & · & · &

"¡Sir Wayner!" Se sentó de golpe pero se quedó de piedra. "¿Qué…" Estaba en el sofá de la Sala Común de Premios Anuales y Malfoy sentado en la mesa frente a ella.

"Te desmayaste. ¿Quién es ese tal sir Wayner? ¿Y Wastall?" Hermione lo miró extrañada.

"¿Quién? Sir Wayner… Wastall…" Le eran confusos todos esos nombres pero los conocía de algo. "No lo se, ¿qué ocurrió antes de desmayarme?" Se sentó y miró a Malfoy.

"Nada." Se levantó y fue dirección a los dormitorios. "Será mejor que te acuestes y descanses."

"Sí." Se levantó pero él ya había subido las escaleras sin decir nada más. Hermione subió las escaleras pero al llegar frente a la puerta de Malfoy se detuvo. "¿Fue todo un sueño sir Malfoy y sir Wastall?" Se apoyó unos segundos en la puerta y tras breves segundos se separó miró la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio y la abrió.

No tardó ni diez minutos en arreglarse y meterse en la cama. Cerró los ojos esperando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en el mundo de los sueños donde todo se puede hacer realidad.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"No debiste ponerte así…" Jess hablaba calmadamente con Josh.

"¡No lo entiendes Jess!" Lo miró a los ojos. "El vampiro que yo creí que le había echo esa marca era otro…" Le dio la espalda. "…pero me equivoqué…el vampiro que le izo esa marca fue el más poderoso de los vampiros que existe en estos tiempos, el más temido por todos, no sabes la cantidad de dinero que se ofrece para aquel que lo mate y traiga su cabeza como muestra." Volteó para volver a mirar a Jess. "Ese vampiro es capaz de cualquier cosa por tal de conseguir o hacer lo que el quiera." Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. "Se me eriza el pelo nada más pensar que Hermione estuvo cerca de él incluso seguramente estuvo con ella un tiempo." Se sentó algo más tranquilo. "Aún así no quiero ni pensar que ocurrirá ahora que ella esta marcada por él."

"Josh…." Jess se acercó a él. "No debes mirarlo de esa manera, yo te creo y escuchándote y observando he llegado a creer lo que has dicho, pero lo que no has comprendido aún es que ella lo daría todo por aquellos que ella quiere…" Josh lo miró a los ojos. "Nos quiere a todos igual que nosotros a ella y lo que esta claro es que pase lo que pase siempre estará con nosotros. Intenta asimilar eso y dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas negativas y dejarla actuar por su cuenta." Lo miró más serio. "¿Qué me dices?"

"Esta bien…" Se levantó. "Pero te advierto que si ocurre algo demasiado anormal pienso ir directo a ella y que me aclaré unas cuanta cosas. En eso no me lo podrás impedir." Lo miró esperando una respuesta.

"Si algo se de ti durante estos años juntos es que lo cumplirás." Dándose la mano y un abrazo acompañado de una palmadita en la espalda cerraron la conversación. "Ahora toca dormir para mañana tu para competir y yo para verlo." Josh asintió. Jess salió del cuarto de Josh y se fue al suyo.

"No pienso perderla de vista ahora, no ahora…" Se quitó la camiseta y se acostó.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

En otra habitación había un chico tumbado en su cama pensando todo lo que había sucedido de momento y lo que podría llegar a suceder.

"No la entiendo…"Dijo finalmente esperando que alguien le contestara.

"¿A quien no entiendes Ron?" Este volteó la cabeza y vio a su amigo como lo miraba desde la otra cama.

"Creí que dormías." Volvió su mirada hacia el techo. "A Hermione…hace mucho tiempo que la veo muy distinta de lo que era."

"¿A que te refieres exactamente?" Ninguno de los dos se miraba, intentaban reflejar lo que estaban pensando en el techo pero solo eran imágenes fugaces cruzando su mente.

"No lo se exactamente…al principio iba todo bien, pero se torció al llegar los de Werstensis. A cambiado mucho, sin dejar de lado todo lo sucedido con Malfoy, con Jess, el supuesto vampiro que le ha dejado ese tatuaje en el cuello…estoy muy confundido Harry…" Harry al escuchar aquello se preocupó, sabía que él estaba enamorado de Hermione desde hacía tiempo y ahora que lo había decidido, las cosas se ponían feas y eso empezaba a preocuparle. "Da igual…ya hablaremos con más calma, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir." Se giró dando la espalda a Harry. "Buenas noches." Y cerró los ojos dejando pasar su imagen por delante.

"Hasta mañana." Lo miró por última vez. Tenía un presentimiento y no le daba buena espina.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Hacía un sol radiante y solo hacía unas horas que había amanecido. Abrió las cortinas y dejó entrar la luz de la mañana. Se acercó al espejo que tenía al lado de su armario y se miró, no tenía ojeras y se veía descansada. Cogió ropa limpia y se fue a duchar sabiendo que Malfoy tardaría en levantarse.

Se duchó sin prisas y una vez todo recogido y haber echado un ultimo vistazo bajó a la Sala Común esperando que fuera la hora del encuentro y mientras leer El Profeta. Espero hasta las 9:45 y bajó al Comedor.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Josh…." Rek zarandeaba a Josh en la cama. "¡Quieres despertar!" Seguía zarandeándolo de arriba abajo.

"Dejadme…" Se daba la vuelta y apartaba a Rek inconscientemente. "Quiero descansar máaaaa…." Y volvía a dormirse.

"¡JOSH! ¡LEVANTA! ¡YA!" Con aquel gritó Josh se sentó de golpe en la cama asustado.

"¿A que viene tanto grito?" Se desperezaba.

"Que a las diez y media tienes que estar listo y son las nueve y media." Jess acababa de entrar por la puerta.

"¿Por eso tenéis que gritarme?" Se levantó y sin esperar respuesta se fue al baño para arreglarse.

"No soporto cuando esta recién levantado o hay que levantarlo…" Rek se miraba la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"Vamos Rek, no eres el único pero todo el mundo tiene defectos." Rek asintió y se pusieron a reír. "Esperémoslo abajo." Salieron del cuarto y dejaron a Josh solo.

"Ya se han ido." Salió del baño y volvió a tumbarse, le daba tiempo de arreglarse y comer algo aunque durmiera un poco más.

"Empiezo a preocuparme." Rek miró el reloj. "Hace media hora que lo levantamos."

"Tienes razón será mejor que vaya a verlo." Jess se levantó y subió las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta le entraron ganas de matarlo. "¡JOOOOSH!" Entró corriendo y lo levantó cogiéndolo de la camisa. "¿Qué coño estas haciendo?"

"Dormir…o no lo ves…"

"Lo que yo veo es que son las diez y diez y no vas a conseguir bajara a tiempo y que tampoco vas a comer nada."

"¿¡QUE!?" Josh cogió la ropa de la silla. Se desnudó y volvió a vestirse en segundos y salió corriendo del cuarto, cruzó la Sala Común, salió disparado por la puerta y empezó a correr dirección al Gran Comedor.

"¿Qué le ocurría?" Rek se levantó al verlo así.

"Resulta que el señorito se había dormido otra vez." Alzó los hombros dando a entender que no tenía remedio.

"Es increíble…bajemos nosotros también…" Todos se levantaron y salieron de la torre.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Será posible…" Iba corriendo por los pasillos. Miró el reloj. "No llegaré para comer…" Giró la esquina y por desgracia alguien también llevaba la misma prisa.

"¡Maldita sea!"

"¡Joder!"

Cayeron dos personas al suelo y una tercera quedó un poco desequilibrada y confusa. Se miaron a los ojos.

"Si es uno de los Werstensis, ¿Jertryx verdad?"Malfoy se lo miraba receloso.

"Y tu Malfoy, Slytherin." Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

"El mismo, veo que llevas prisa…"

"Al parecer no soy el único." Fue levantándose al mismo tiempo que Malfoy se recuperaba. Entonces fue cuando se fijo en la otra persona.

"Yo al contrario que otros no tengo prisa, voy sobrado de tiempo."

"Si tu lo dices…" Lo ignoró. "¿Y tu Herms?"

"Yo estoy bien pero tu te diste un buen golpe…" Se acercó un poco más a él. "¿Te duele algo?"

"Nada, ¿estas lista?"

"Sí, ya lo tengo todo preparado." Sonrió.

"Me acompañas al…"

"Va conmigo." Josh se giró y miró a Malfoy.

"¿Perdón? ¿Me ha parecido escuchar que iba contigo?" Se adelantó a Malfoy encarándolo.

"Vamos Josh… no te preocupes debemos ir a la torre un momento y enseguida nos vemos no hay de que preocuparse." Miró a Malfoy. "A que esperas no pienso esperarte todo el día." Malfoy fulminó a Josh con la mirada y siguió por detrás a la Gryffindor.

"Eso espero." Murmuró Josh. Empezaba a sospechar algo. Volvió a correr esperando a que le diera tiempo de comer algo.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Llegaron frente al muro y pronunciando la contraseña entraron juntos. Al cerrarse la entrada se dirigió a ella.

"¿Qué quieres hablar Malfoy?" Hermione se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá y lo miró.

"Solo quería saber si te acuerdas de algo de ayer por la noche."

"La verdad es que no se que ocurrió lo tengo todo borroso, únicamente recuerdo haber estado discutiendo contigo y después me desperté en el sofá. ¿Por qué? ¿De que debería acordarme?" Empezaba a desconfiar de él.

"No por nada. No era del otro mundo. ¿Te encuentras bien?" El tono que empelaba no era el de siempre.

"Sí. Gracias por preguntar."

"De nada."

"Deberíamos bajar, se hace tarde."

"Sí."

"Bien." Se levantó y sin decirse nada más salieron por el muro y fueron dirección a los jardines.

Ambos iban en silencio pues aquella conversación no había sido normal. Algo ocurría y ninguno de los dos sabía como llevar la situación, la situación los llevaba a ellos. Sin ni siquiera mirarse fueron dirección al punto de reunión.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Buenos días." McGonagall se acercó a los participantes que esperaban frente a la puerta. "Muy bien, todos y puntuales. Ahora acompáñenme." La siguieron hasta la orilla del lago. Entonces al llegar vieron que habían echo un terreno de asfalto a lo largo del lago, haciendo una pequeña subida y bajada por una montaña, unas cuantas curvas y una recta final. Fueron hasta unas carpas donde McGonagall los detuvo para volver a hablarles. "Ahora por favor Taylor Wold, Zak Porl, Shark Waz, Jurk Fastoc y Haylee Hunt en aquella carpa y Blake Gwer, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger y Josh Jertryx en esta. Ahora vendrán a informaros de todo los detalles y como se disputara esta carrera. Suerte a todos." McGonagall se dio la vuelta y cada uno se fue donde le tocaba.

Hermione entró juntamente con Dean y con Josh hablando animadamente mientras esperaban a que llegara el informador.

"Esto va a ser rápido." Se escuchó de fondo.

"¿A que te refieres?" Malfoy hablaba con Gwer.

"¿Tu has visto 'los pilotos'? Nenazas sin dejar de lado a una chica." Miró a Hermione. Malfoy con aquello quiso soltarle un par de puñetazos solo por el mencionar a Granger. Todos los demás estaban atentos a lo que hablaban pero Hermione no pudo contenerse al escuchar como la subestimaba.

"¿Perdona?" Hermione se separó del grupo y fue dirección a Gwer. Este se sorprendió al ver como le hablaba y se acercaba.

"Lo que has escuchado preciosa." Le entraron ganas de bofetearlo. "Que con todos vosotros no tenemos para empezar." Sonrió. Hermione levantó una mano y sonrió para indicarle que parara.

"Creo que somos nosotros los que no tenemos para empezar." Lo miró desafiante. Malfoy la miró sorprendido, era increíble el valor que tenía a enfrentarse sola a un Slytherin fuera quien fuera.

"No me hagas reír. ¿Qué podéis hacer? ¿Ir pegados uno tras otro? Por favor… se ve de lejos que no sabéis ni tomar una buena curva, aunque tu parece que tienes unas buenas…" La miró de arriba abajo.

A Hermione aquello le sentó muy mal y sin pensarlo colocó el brazo hacía atrás, cerró el puño y con un rápido movimiento de brazo le cogió el brazo contrario y le dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz. Gwer se echó hacía adelante cogiéndose de la nariz mientras se quejaba.

"No vuelvas a mirarme así…ahora ya sabes quien y quien no esta a la altura. Atrévete otra vez." Hermione no tenía miedo y lo encaraba.

"Serás zorra…" Se miró las manos ensangrentadas a consecuencia del golpe en la nariz. "Esta me la pagas." Se abalanzó a ella con un puño cerrado y al llegar frente a ella, salió disparado hacía su cara, como si de un chico se tratara, no le importaba quien era.

"¡HERMIONE!" Josh reaccionó tarde e iba en su ayuda pero se detuvo al ver que se agachaba y con toda la fuerza posible le golpeaba el estómago. Se levantaba y con los brazos juntos le propagaba con ambos codos en la espalda derrumbándolo en el suelo. Dean, Josh y Malfoy no se creían que lo hubiera echo ella sola mientras tanto Gwen se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

"Mide tus palabras antes de insultar sobretodo si ese alguien es mejor que tu." Se dio media vuelta y habló para ella pero en voz alta. "Estúpida serpiente."

Malfoy movió la cabeza de un lado a otra mientras soplaba. Se miraba a Hermione intacta y a Gwer en el suelo, se lo contaban y no lo creía. Entonces entró Dumbledore muy sorprendido, miró al grupo de tres muy cayados, a Malfoy y por último a Gwer en el suelo el cual se recuperaba y hacía esfuerzos por levantarse.

"Debo decir que es toda una sorpresa." Volvió a repasarlos. "Me gustaría saber quien fue el autor de esta… ¿defensa es la palabra correcta?" Los miró interrogativamente. "¿Nadie?"

"Fui yo profesor…" Hermione se adelantó a él.

"¿Usted?" Asintió. "Supongo que no habrá sido sin motivos, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No del todo, no me tocó pero me subestimo y se paso con sus contestaciones, me enfurecí y lo pegue, luego me insultó y volví a golpearlo, eso es todo." Agachó la cabeza algo arrepentida.

"Bueno ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Yo venía a informarles de todo lo necesario y reglamentario para esta prueba." Estaban en silencio. "Para empezar, llevarán cascos, la moto y el mono se hará individualmente, una vez en pista si hay algún problema se les detendrá por magia si no ceden, se hará un total de dos vueltas, quiero una carrera limpia y sin ningún accidente." Miró a Hermione. "Eso es todo, ahora si hacen el favor de acompañarme el señor Malfoy, Jertryx y usted señorita Granger." Hermione se miró a Josh y encogiéndose de hombros los dos juntos y seguidos de Malfoy siguieron al director. "Tomen." Les lanzó a cada uno unas llaves.

"Señor estas son…" Lo miró sorprendida.

"Son las llaves de vuestras motos." Sonrió viendo la cara de alegría que ponían Hermione y Josh menos Malfoy que no mostraba ningún entusiasmo.

"¿Cómo las ha conseguido?" Miraba las llaves.

"Hablando con vuestros respectivos padres aunque no hizo mucha falta ningún acuerdo."

"Y…bueno… ¿dónde están?" A Hermione solo le faltaba hacer saltitos de alegría.

"Las tienen justo aquí" Chasqueó los dedos y las motos aparecieron con unos metros de distancia por detrás de Dumbledore. "Toda vuestra. Tened cuidado." Los dejó sin decir nada más. Hermione cuando vio que ya no decía nada más salió corriendo hacía su moto.

Cuando llegó frente a ella se sentó con cuidado y la acarició. La miró largo rato y finalmente le habló.

"¿Me has echado de menos verdad?" Miró el reloj, quedaban quince minutos antes de empezar. Miro a su lado y estaba Josh igual que ella, subido en la moto y relajado. "¡Josh!" Este volteó a mirarla. "¿Te vienes a hacerles una visita?" Y señaló a los alumnos que empezaban a salir.

"¡Vamos!" Los dos arrancaron el motor y fueron a toda velocidad hasta la entrada. Al llegar muchos miraron quienes eran y se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione allí.

"¡HERMS!" Ron se acercaba corriendo hacía ella. "Vaya…es tu moto, ¿qué suerte que la tengas aquí verdad?" Hermione asintió muy contenta. "¿Es tuya Josh?" Asintió. "Esta muy bien." Y se la miró bien.

"Hola a todos." Sean se acercaba juntamente con los otros tres. "Veo que algunos ya están preparados."

"No del todo tienen que darnos el casco y el traje." Les informó Josh.

"Oye Herms…" Rek la miró algo desorientado. "… ¿es tuya esta preciosidad?" Se acercó hasta ella.

"Así es…le he dedicado bastante tiempo para mejorarla y se que aún no he terminado." Miró su moto y luego a Rek.

"Pues creo que esta muy bien echo el trabajo y pienso que se ha hecho con dedicación, ¿lo has hecho tu sola?"

"Sí, aunque de vez en cuando he pedido una pequeña ayuda a algunos amigos." Rek asentía cada vez que Hermione decía algo. "¿Cómo sabes como la he trabajado?" Tenía curiosidad.

"Yo a diferencia de este…" Posó su mano en un hombro de Josh. "Mi afición no es correr, prefiero tocar de pies al suelo, mi vocación, por así decirlo, es el transformar una simple máquina en una obra de arte interna y externa." Respiró hondo para seguir hablando. "He ayudado a muchos pero me lo he pasado realmente bien con Josh y haciendo que su chica pudiera llegar a volar." Soltaron unas carcajadas. "Aunque a simple vista creo que la tuya…" Tocó la moto de Hermione y la volteó. "Creo que sería perfecta para compararla con Josh." Se miró a Hermione. "¿Me dejarías probarla un momento?" Primero lo miró con duda pero se bajó y cedió a su petición.

"Pero cuídamela…forma parte de mi historia."

"La cuidaré como si fuera Keith." Le guiñó un ojo. Entonces la puso en marcha y salió en dirección recta.

"¿Quién es Keith?" Preguntó Hermione a Jess, quien quedaba más cerca.

"Su chica, su amor…" Estaba algo desorientada. "Al cumplir la mayoría de edad pudo comprarse la moto que más deseaba desde hacía años…cuando la consiguió empezó a transformarla hasta llegar a un punto que ya no era la misma que había salido de fábrica, la bautizó como Keith y de vez en cuando la saca a pasear pero suele dejarla a su lado mientras trabaja." Terminada la pequeña historia que Josh le contó Rek regresaba hacía ellos.

"Va como la seda. Todo esta perfectamente calculado y manipulado con precisión. Deberías presentarme a ese amigo tuyo, podría tener una gran charla." Bajó de la moto y la sostuvo para que Hermione subiera en ella.

"Ya hablaremos de ello, aunque es poco probable." Miró de nuevo a Josh. "Deberíamos irnos ya. Debe estar a punto de empezar." Asintieron y levantando la mano mientras emprendían la marcha se despidieron de todos.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

El profesor Grey entró en la carpa mirando a cada uno.

"Un par de cosas y me voy." Todos asintieron. "Deberéis pronunciar el conjuro _Lothers_ _Roop_, os aparecerá un mono y un casco correspondiente a cada uno. El mono se os pondrá nada más pronunciar el conjuro y el casco aparecerá frente a vuestras motos que deberán estar colocadas en hilera frente a la pista. Dicho esto buena suerte." Al pasar frente a Hermione le guiñó un ojo y a Josh le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo.

"¿Cómo era?" Le dijo Josh a Hermione. Esta sonrió y se lo repitió. Josh se concentró y con claridad lo pronunció. Un pequeño estallido inundó la pequeña carpa dejando tras de si una pequeña cortina de humo que se desvaneció en segundos. "No está mal." Llevaba un mono rojo con algunos dibujos en amarillo y letras góticas en la espalda escribiendo su nombre.

Uno a uno fueron pronunciando el conjuro. A Dean le salió un mono amarillo y una gran insignia de Gryffindor en la espalda y abajo su nombre con claridad. Gwer al igual que Dean llevaba un mono todo verde oscuro con una gran insignia de Slytherin en su espalda y su nombre escrito bajó esta. Por último miró a Malfoy quien llevaba un mono negro con varias franjas verdes y plateadas, en una pierna la insignia de Malfoy y por detrás su nombre en letras góticas y unas iniciales que no supo distinguir.

"¿A que esperas a pronunciarlo tu también" Dean se acercó a ella.

"Es que no estoy muy segura de ello…" Se sonrojó un poco.

"Vamos mujer, no es para tanto, vamos hazlo ya." Hermione asintió y con claridad pronunció el conjuro.

Al igual que todos hubo un estallido seguido de una nube de humo que se desvaneció en segundos, dejando a Hermione a la vista de todos. Se miró y se dirigió a Dean y Josh.

"Lo veis…ya decía yo que esto no era buena idea."

"¿Estás de guasa? ¡Te sienta de perlas!" Le dio un codazo a Dean para que reaccionara.

"¡Estás muy bien!"

Hermione llevaba un mono, para su gusto muy ajustado, negro con tonos verdosos en los pantalones y sus mangas verdes, en el muslo de la pierna llevaba la insignia de Gryffindor y por detrás Su nombre y unas iniciales, dos M una al lado de la otra en letras góticas y el pelo recogido en una coleta de goma plateada.

"Yo me voy hacía mi moto." Y fue seguida por todas las miradas masculinas que fueron posadas en sus andares y silueta.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Todos los asistentes ocupaban largas gradas situadas en la última recta del circuito y una tribuna parte de las gradas y más elevada se encontraban los profesores. En primera fila la profesora Hoock, Snape, McGonagall, Grey y Dumbledore en el centro eran seguidos por los demás profesores de Hogwarts. Dumbledore se alzó dirección a las gradas y conjurando un hechizo su voz sonó por encima de todos haciendo así que las gradas se inundaran de silencio.

"Buenos días a todos." Alzó los brazos. "En breves instantes dará comienzo la última actividad propuesta por nuestros estimados prefectos. Para informarles bien de esta última, habrá dos turnos, en cada turno participará uno de cada casa, así hasta que solo queden cinco concursantes, los cuales deberán estar calificados de los tres primeros, con la mejor puntuación y posición." Volteó hacía la pista donde las carpas quedaban frente a ellos y en una hilera estaban cada motorista con su mono, moto y casco listos. "Concursantes, los primeros en participar en esta prueba serán." Cogió un trozo de pergamino que estaba encima la mesa. "Taylor Wold, Hermione Granger, Jurk Fastoc, Draco Malfoy y Haylee Hunt." Las gradas empezaron a aplaudir.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Esta vez salé la primera." Jess asintió las palabras de Ron.

"Creo que será mejor, así tendrá un poco más de tiempo para descansar."

"Pero no me acaba de convencer que Malfoy también corre la primera ronda." Se cruzó de brazos y se echo hacía atrás.

"Tranquilo hombre, seguro que todo salé bien, a más…" Le señaló donde se encontraban todos los profesores. "…ellos ven más que nosotros y según tengo entendido si hay algún imprevisto detendrán todas las motos." Ron miró a Jess sin mostrar ninguna señal de tranquilidad por aquellas palabras.

"Ahora fijémonos en ella y olvidemos lo demás."

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Hasta luego." Se colocó el casco y con un apretón de manos con Josh y Dean se puso en posición.

Un total de cinco motos se colocaron en línea recta esperando la señal para salir corriendo. Se detuvo y alzó la visera plateada para ver.

"¿Lista para perder?" Malfoy estaba a su lado y al igual que ella se había levantado la visera que al contrario que ella era negra.

"Eso más bien te lo diría yo. Para que lo sepas no pienso dejarte pasar una vez me coloqué frente a ti." Y alzó las cejas sonriendo. Malfoy se echó a reír.

"Eso lo solucionaremos sobre el asfaltó."

"Que así sea." Se bajó la visera y se preparó. Malfoy vio como se colocaba y la imitó.

Estaban todos listos.

"Al disparo empieza la carrera." Se escuchaban como los motores empezaban a rugir. En segundos un fuerte estallido como un disparó sonó dando comienzo a la salida.

Hermione salió disparada al igual que todas las motos que se encontraban en la parrilla. Hubo algún que otro adelantamiento pero ninguno superó a Hermione, Malfoy o Haylee.

Malfoy al verla tan lanzada no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a darle gas para seguirla. Las tres restantes luchaban por mantener la tercera posición mientras él luchaba por conseguir la primera y vencerla. Miró por el retrovisor. Se fijo en Hunt quien aceleraba pero le llamó la atención una moto únicamente negra y su copiloto vestido por completo de negro exceptuando el casco verde oscuro y alguna franja amarilla y roja, las cuales eran imitadas en su manga derecha y pierna izquierda. ¿Quién era? No recordaba haberlo visto en la salida.

En otra posición había una persona muy fija en su ideal de ganar sobretodo de demostrarles a todos que una mujer era capaz de todo. Cambiaba de marchas, aceleraba y cogía las curvas con precisión. Lo recordaba todo desde el primer día. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y dejó pasar, a la misma velocidad la cual se desplazaba, todos aquellos pensamientos.

Malfoy seguía en su propósito de ganar pero a la vez pendiente de aquella moto extraña. En una fracción de segundo esta fue frenando y de repente arrancó y como si de una estela se tratara, pasó por su lado haciendo un gesto de saludo vacilante con la mano. Se fijó en como lo adelantaba y entonces comprobó que la manera en que había tomado la curva era la misma en como lo había observado en Hermione, sacando la rodilla hacía afuera, inclinándose levemente hacía adelante y al lado opuesto y sin dejar de acelerar pero derrapando lo mínimo. No sabía de quien se trataba pero era alguien demasiado cercano a Hermione. Intentó seguir su nivel pero no lo conseguía estaba demasiado atento observando y pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir que no se concentraba en su propia moto.

Hermione miró hacia atrás para comprobar que distancia llevaba pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que en vez de Malfoy quien iba casi tocándola, no era él sino alguien a quien no sabía a quien permanecía aquella vestimenta y moto. No recordaba haberla visto o al menos eso creyó en aquel momento sin pensarlo.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Nadie a más que las personas que había decidido cuidadosamente lo podían ver. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Malfoy al verlo detrás de él y su asombro al pasarle por su lado. Gracias a todos aquellos años de magia a escondidas, secretos descifrados y algún que otro profesor a escondidas había logrado aquel resultado. Nada ni nadie podía ocultarse sin que no fuera visto por él.

Sabía perfectamente en que momento debía colocarse a su lado y como hacerlo para que empezara a cavilar sobre quien era él y quien era ella.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Cruzaron uno tras otro la meta visto por un pequeño grupo en las gradas y una persona en las carpas.

Las gradas empezaron a silbar, aplaudir y gritar cuando veían al concursante de su casa. Fijaron las miradas en las dos primeras posiciones y al darse cuenta que Slytherin no lideraba la carrera empezaron a animarse más al ver que era Gryffindor quien la lideraba y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Pero…

Jess fue el primero en darse cuenta y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Giró hacia Ron y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa esperó que le dijera algo al respeto.

"¿Lo has visto?" Preguntó Ron muy extrañado por miedo a que hubiera sido solo una visión suya. Jess asintió con la cabeza. "¿Quién crees que es o era?" Estaba algo inquieto.

"Yo diría más bien él." Ron levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando a Jess asustado y a la vez con ganas de enfrentarse a ello.

"¿Él?" Esperó a que Jess pronunciara su nombre.

"Estoy completamente seguro de que él, es quien ocupo el corazón de Hermione y a la vez lo destrozó." Ron no quería asimilar las palabras que Jess acababa de decir.

"¡Jess!" Rek se acercó a él. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que era él quien hemos visto?" Rek repasaba la conversación que habían tenido momentos atrás Jess, Josh y él sobre Greg.

"Completamente seguro."

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Malfoy hacía todo lo que su mente era capaz en aquellos momentos mientras Hermione luchaba tanto por mantener la primera posición entre aquel desconocido y ella como para saber quien aunque algo le decía que lo sabía. Miraba repetidamente para intentar saber cual sería el próximo movimiento del piloto.

Ante su sorpresa aquel piloto aceleró y se colocó justamente a su lado, vacilándola. La adelantaba frenaba y dejaba que lo pasara. Finalmente se colocó a su altura y con una mano la extendió y al girarla en su mano había un sobre azul celeste. Volvió a girarla y en su lugar apareció aquel papel negro escrito con tinta blanca.

Hermione algo inquieta y nerviosa aquellas palabras fueron leídas en su mente. '_Volvemos a vernos_.' Abrió los ojos asustada y con rapidez miró su rostro ocultado por el momento por una visera negra.

No podía ser. ¿Era posible? ¿Podía estar allí realmente? ¿O era fruto de su imaginación? Era una situación muy extraña. No conseguía pensar con claridad. Seguía fijando su mirada en aquella visera obstáculo de su desesperación.

Entonces ocurrió. Los había visto tantas veces. Habían sido admirados tantas veces. Los había visto tan alegres y radiantes que le era imposible no saber de quienes eran. Sus ojos profundos de aquel azul celeste, como si te inundaran en un cielo de pleno verano y aquella peca, había sido tantas veces recordada, mencionada,… dándole aquel toque infantil pero realmente atractivo bajo su ojo derecho.

Levantó su visera haciendo que se enfrentaran ambas miradas. Al ver el gesto él sonrió haciendo que a Hermione el corazón empezara a latirle con fuerza.

"¿Greg…?" Fue lo suficiente alto para que él lo escuchara.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez ¿no crees?" La miró fijamente a los ojos sabiendo que era algo que a ella le encantaba y no podía resistirse.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

La carrera a su vez continuaba su marcha. Las gradas seguían como podían a cada piloto atentos a cualquier novedad.

Ron no sacaba una conclusión que pudiera responderle como era que él estaba en Hogwarts y que solo ellos pudieran verlo. Pensaba en como había reaccionada ella al verlo una vez y saltar de alegría pero esta se desvaneció al ver que no era quien deseaba.

Rek tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en aquel piloto aparecido de la nada. Estaba dispuesto a saltar la valla en el momento que fuera necesario.

Jess por lo contrario intentaba asimilar como estaba reaccionando Hermione frente a él, teniendo en cuenta que fue quien amo una vez con locura y su vida se había transformando evitando recordarlo o sin tener contacto con todo aquello que una vez formaron los dos parte de algo.

En cambio Josh, el cual estaba sentado en su moto desesperado deseaba salir tras Hermione y Greg y hacer cualquier cosa para que Hermione reconociera que él no era quien creía que era y menos ahora que había vuelto a aparecer.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Empezó a acelerar consiguiendo que ahora toda su atención se centrara en conseguir más velocidad. En pocos segundos estaba a dos segundos de distancia. Fijo su mirada y pudo comprobar que una sensación incómoda lo invadía pues no llegaba a ver bien que era lo que ocurría pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Sin saber como empezó a rodar más rápido y en un parpadear de ojos se colocó a un lado pero sin estar totalmente igualados.

Se giró y lo vio casi a su lado. Malfoy intentaba adelantarla pero no lo iba a conseguir. Aunque estuviera confundida y aturdida por la presencia de Greg, no se iba a olvidar de la carrera que tenía pendiente. Apartó la mirada de Malfoy, miró por última vez a Greg y junto a ella Malfoy, empezaron a darle gas luchando así por la primera posición.

Cruzaron por segunda vez la meta pero esta vez con más tensión y con más lucha por ganar. Se iban rozando a veces eran centímetros lo que los diferenciaba otras estaban igualados. Pudieron escuchara de fondo como las gradas se alzaban gritando de emoción haciendo que se imaginaran el panorama que había.

Giraron la primera curva haciendo que desaparecieran de las miradas de todos. Ambos estaban fijos en la carretera y en cada movimiento que hacía el contrario evitando cualquier tipo de distracción. Eran ambos orgullos enfrentados para demostrarles a todos quien era mejor.

Por lo contrario Greg había desaparecido de la carrera al girar la primera curva sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta.

Esperaría la segunda oportunidad para actuar y poder empezar lo que llevaba en mente.

**& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & **

¡¡Holaaaaa!!

Al fin regresé!! No saben como me costó este capitulo pero espero k la demora les haya hecho leerlo con más ganas.

Bueno aquí está, al fin aparece mi gran personaje, esa persona tan misteriosa y a la vez esencial en la historia aunque en los siguientes capítulos habrán cosas más esenciales y alguna que otra sorpresa… más…xD

Deseo realmente que les haya gustado y muy pronto seguiré publicando. Ya saben que hay veces que uno se queda colapsado por muchas ideas que quiera plasmar en el papel.

Bien como ya saben espero reviews de tods aquell que me leen y no cuesta nada enviar un par de frases. De verdad.

Muchas gracias.

Mil besos y un abrazo a tods por ser pacientes y leerme.

Ciao. Hasta el próximo chap!!

Avance capítulo 20:

"_¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que intentó e intenta matarte?" Hermione se quedó petrificada._

"_¡KELON!" Refit había reaccionado demasiado tarde. "¡No debiste decirle…!" Lo miraba con espanto eso llevaría consecuencias._

"_¿Por qué no adoptas tu figura real? Ambos sabemos que esta no es tu auténtica apariencia. Y creo que será más cómodo para ambos." _

"_No." Se detuvo en seco. "No te acerques más." Volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez sus ojos reflejaban el dolor transformado en rabia y el terror en furia._

"_Desapareceré al igual que tú." Kelon asintió "Es hora de irme. Pronto volveremos a vernos." Le izo una media reverencia en señal de respetó la cual fue imitada por Kelon y desapareció._

P.S: Creo que se avecina algo bastante misterioso y algún que otro secreto desvelado….. ;D


	20. Siluetas Entre Las Sombras

21

**2****0. **_**Siluetas Entre Las Sombras**_

"Todo esta listo mi señor." Un hombre se inclinaba ante otro sentado en un pequeño trono.

"Muy bien. Aunque me inquieta la manera en que actúa." La voz sonó fría y desconfiante.

"No debe porque temer. Ya sabe cual será el castigo si no cumple. Al igual que usted me inquieta como deba salir."

"Tienes razón." Aquella voz era escuchada por todos los presentes en la sala. "De todas maneras procurad que no os vea y vigiladlo tanto como seáis capaces."

"Así lo haremos." Volvió a inclinarse y se retiró sin esperar la orden seguido de un grupo de cinco personas más.

Miró la sala y se sintió orgulloso, cosa que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

&

Cruzaron la meta diferenciados solo por varios centímetros. Las gradas empezaron a aplaudir y silbar al vencedor, en ese caso, vencedora. No era nada extraño ya que en esos últimos días Hermione había demostrado ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Siguió unos metros más allá de la meta y derrapo justo en la parte de las gradas donde se encontraban sus amigos. Se quedó estática y mirando hacía arriba los saludó con una mano y con la rueda delantera clavada, dio varias vueltas sobre si misma dejando una marca de neumático grabada en el asfalto y una nube de humo tras de ella entonces volvió a colocarse bien y alzó los brazos hacía las gradas. Todos, la empezaron a vitorear y muchos chicos le silbaban. Miró a su lado y allí estaba Malfoy sentado sobre su moto, mirando cada movimiento que hacía. Levantó la visera mirando la suya negra y en breves segundos éste la imitó. Hermione levantó la cabeza de forma interrogativa. Él extendió la mano y sin esperar ella la estrechó mientras él se levantaba la visera y la miraba a los ojos. Cuando terminaron Malfoy fue el primero en retirarse y dirigirse a la carpa Hermione echó un último vistazo a su alrededor pero no encontró nada. Algo desanimada se fue a descansar a la carpa.

Llegó al lado de Josh, quien la miraba interrogativamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Suerte Josh." Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano. No quería hablar de nada y menos de si lo había visto.

Josh la estrechó y con un gesto de aprobación arrancó y se colocó en la parrilla sin decirle nada, cosa que Hermione agradeció.

&

"Excelente esta primera carrera. En primera posición nuestra chica, Hermione Granger, seguida de Draco Malfoy en segunda posición." Las gradas aplaudieron los dos nombres. Grey continuó tras cesar los aplausos. "En tercera posición tenemos a Haylee Hunt, seguido de Taylor Wold y Jurk Fastoc. Y ahora señores y señoras… damos la salida a Zak Porl, Dean Thomas, Shark Waz, Blake Gwer y Josh Jertryx." Más aplausos. "Así pues… al disparo empieza."

Todos los moteros empezaron a rugir sus motores esperando el estallido del disparo para dar comienzo. Estaban todos bien posicionados y con el oído bien agudizado.

Se escuchó el disparo seguido de una gran avalancha de motos ansiosas por ganar. En pocos segundos dejaron de verse pues una pequeña montaña les obstaculizaba el espectáculo.

Josh había conseguido salir primero y hacer presión sobre el Slytherin que se le mostraba amenazador por detrás mientras que Dean luchaba por sacar el Slytherin del punto de su mira. Aceleraba todo lo que podía manteniendo la cabeza fría y procurando no cometer ningún error.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando de su lado surgió la misma moto negra que había visto junto a Hermione. Josh miraba de reojo aquella figura misteriosa aunque conocida.

"No te entrometas." El motorista de negro izo que su visera negra fuera transformada en una de visible. Josh conocía aquellos ojos azules. Los había visto en Florida mientras jugaban al básquet con Jess. Josh se sorprendió al escucharlo. A lo primero no sabía a que se refería, pero en seguida lo entendió, se refería a Hermione.

"¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Haré lo que crea conveniente." Seguía vigilando la carrera pero a la vez aquella conversación no debía escapar.

"Entonces cree conveniente no meterte donde no te llaman." Su mirada era fría y amenazadora. No era la misma que recordaba del mismo. Sin esperarlo, levantó la rueda delantera sin dejar de acelerar y salió disparado desapareciendo en la recta. Haciéndose mostrar frente a Hermione, se miraron mutuamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desvaneció como aire al polvo.

Josh siguió la última vuelta sin ningún problema. Gwen intentaba adelantarlo o más bien echarlo de la pista, pero sus reflejos eran más buenos y lo iba toreando. Pasaron la meta mientras escuchaban de fondo los silbidos y gritos de ánimo.

Poco después de haber pasado la meta aparecieron de nuevo al final de la recta mientras toda la multitud se levantaba de las gradas. Pasó la meta y se colocó a caballito. Entonces se fue hacía la carpa mientras saludaba las gradas.

Toda la grada estalló en aplausos los cuales fueron detenidos por el profesor Grey.

"Bien espectadores… la clasificación a sido… en primer lugar… Josh Jertryx…" Gryffindors y Wersteniss se levantaron entusiasmados. "En segundo lugar Blake Gwer seguido de Dean Thomas en la tercera posición con Zak Porl y Shark Waz por detrás." Todos aplaudieron el resultado. "Para hacerlo más llevadero… haremos una pausa de veinte minutos y a la vuelta daremos la final." Todos se fueron levantando poco a poco y dirigiéndoos a diferentes lugares.

&

Hermione se subió a su moto y sin decir nada a nadie se dirigió al bosque prohibido. Se adentró un poco sin hacer mucho ruido fue a sacar el silbato cuando tres presencias extrañas se acercaban a ella. Sus ojos brillaban como dos estelas mientras avanzaban como la oscura noche. Se fijo en las tres figuras y para su sorpresa vio a sus candiplatius y el de Malfoy.

"Hola chicos…" Dijo un poco abatida. Se bajó de la moto y salió del bosque seguida por ellos. Buscó un lugar que no lo frecuentara nadie y se sentó frente a los candiplatius. "Estoy lista." Kelon y Refit se sentaron frente a ella mientras Fretoy lo hacia a su lado.

Dejó la mente en blanco y en poco tiempo se adentró en la mente de ambos. Ya no tenía dificultad alguna para adentrarse en sus mentes.

"Hola Hermione." Saludaron uno tras el otro. Ella respondió con una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

"Dinos, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarnos?" Refit se acercó a ella mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"No estoy muy segura, pero me siento muy confundida… se que estoy atada a cierta persona que cambiara mi futuro, lo que no se es si para bien o para mal pero luego hay otra a la que siempre he estado atada y eso me hace cavilar sobre el camino que debo tomar." Se abrazó a si misma recordando de nuevo aquellos ojos azules.

Kelon se acercó hasta ella.

"Sabes muy bien nuestra respuesta, recuerda la profecía." Se quedó frente a ella.

"¡Son solo palabras! ¡No puedo aceptar que la persona que amaba y sigo amando sin poder evitarlo sea mi enemigo! ¡No puedo!" Miró a Kelon quien sin decir nada la miraba. Su mirada ahora había cambiado, era más dura, fría.

"Sabes muy bien que eso no puedes cambiarlo…" Se le encogía el corazón, su respiración se aceleraba y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él.

'_¿Qué me esta ocurriendo?_' Fue tal la fuerza que crecía en su interior que su pensamiento no pudo ser leído por ellos. Aquella extraña fuerza le erizó el pelo a Kelon y la miró extrañado por unos segundos pero volvió su atención a ella.

"Tu destino se escribió en el momento en que naciste, cualquier desvío esta escrito en él y no podrás huir de él, nunca." Frío, sentía mucho frío. Era como si la sangre le empezara a congelarse mientras oía sus latidos acelerados. Algo no iba bien y no sabía lo que era.

"¡Pues no quiero aceptarlo! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Y no tengo el valor de huir de él! ¡Solo tengo que hablar con él!" Su mirada se enfrentaba con la de aquel hombre.

"¡No lo aceptara! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Desde un principio jamás te quiso!" Hermione abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Se tapó las orejas para no escuchar. No quería escuchar nada más. Aquello no era lo que ella quería y menos creer.

"¡Mientes!" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe corrió hacía él con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron en el invisible suelo.

Refit mientras tanto miraba la escena. No podía hacer nada pues sabía que era él quien debía llevar esa tarea. Sus ojos rodaban de un lado a otro sintiendo tristeza acumulada por aquella frágil chica que sufría por el peor de los sentimientos, el más deseado y el más prohibido, el amor.

"¡No y lo sabes!" Kelon se sentó cogiéndola por los brazos y haciendo que ambos se miraran. "¡Acéptalo! ¡Tú puedes y lo sabes! ¡No debes temer a nadie!" Sus ojos ahora reflejaban la suplica.

"¡Le temo a él! ¡A mis sentimientos! ¡A todo su ser!" Sus lágrimas ya no resistían más en sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Pero lo que no sabía era el porque de esas lágrimas, salían de su corazón pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por la tristeza? ¿Por el dolor? ¿Por qué lo amaba? Todo le era tan difícil que había dejado de tener lógica, no había lógica, solo confusión y más confusión. "¡No lo entiendes! ¡Jamás lo entenderías!"

Kelon frunció el cejo. La miró con más dureza que la anterior.

"¡No hables de lo que no sabes!" La zarandeó sin mucha brusquedad.

Aunque fuera un animal a la vista de todos, en otro mundo, en otra época, en otro tiempo, en otro espacio él era humano y sabía lo que todo eso comportaba. Sufrimiento por uno mismo, sufrimiento por otras personas, temor a lo querido y lo desconocido, la mortalidad y sobre todo, el paso del tiempo jugando en tu contra.

Sus ojos dejaron de llorar y ahora miraban a los blancos de aquel hombre que reflejaba sentimientos a pesar de que parecieran fruto del mismismo hielo.

"¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que intentó e intenta matarte?" Hermione se quedó petrificada.

"¡KELON!" Refit había reaccionado demasiado tarde. "¡No debiste decirle…!" Lo miraba con espanto eso llevaría consecuencias.

"¡Cállate!" Su mirada ahora fría se dirigió a la mujer y de nuevo a Hermione. "No te engaño, todo lo que te digo es cierto. Tu decides creerlo o no."

"¿Por qué?…" Su mirada bajó hasta el suelo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Estaba confuso.

"¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué intentas… hacer que me olvide, de él?" Levantó la cabeza. Su cara reflejaba el dolor por la verdad. Ahora entendía la profecía, toda ella. Esa profecía era el destino escrito, ya no podía negárselo más.

"Porque…" No podía decirlo. Estaba escrito pero no podía. Debía callarlo y llevarlo con él por toda la eternidad. "Debes volver." Se levantó ayudándola. Hermione seguía mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

"¡Responde Kelon!" Su voz cálida ahora era triste su mirada dulce era furia. "¿Por qué no respondes? ¡Dímelo! ¿Por qué temer? No es lo que tu dices…" Se había transformado en el ser arrogante que llevaba dentro, quería respuestas a cualquier precio.

"Vete ya." Alzó su mano y tras unas palabras murmuradas todo empezó a ser borroso.

De repente su mano tocó la hierba. Había caído al lado de ellos mirando el cielo grisáceo. Cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas brotaron de ellos hasta convertirse en un llanto ahogado.

'_¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué yo? Maldito destino forjado sin voluntad._' Se levantó y secándose la cara se subió a su moto y sin decir nada a los candiplatius se fue dirección a al pista.

Volvieron a adentrarse en el bosque menos él. Seguía mirándola. Seguía viendo una pequeña mota negra a gran velocidad. Sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos y suficientes para que su presencia apareciera frente a él.

"Hola Kelon…" Su sonrisa era maléfica sus ojos profundos a pesar del color claro y su gesto arrogante.

Kelon se levantó y se puso en posición amenazadora mientras le enseñaba los dientes. El desconocido se puso a reír y nuevamente fijo su mirada en él.

"¿Por qué no adoptas tu figura real? Ambos sabemos que esta no es tu auténtica apariencia. Y creo que será más cómodo para ambos."

"¿Por qué quieres que la adopte?" Su voz de humano era como un suave roce al del lobo, pausada pero segura, amenazadora y a la vez potente.

"Para hablar cara a cara, hombre…" Se cruzó de brazos.

Kelon por un momento desconfió de él, sabía a lo que venía pues por ello se había convertido en lo que era, cerró los ojos y en breves segundos una humareda de polvo y humo apareció frente a él haciéndolo desaparecer en medio de aquel remolino. Entonces en el centro del remolino que ahora iba desapareciendo dejando un leve rastro de polvo apareció, un hombre. Su pelo era suficientemente largo como para acariciarle el cuello y llegarle hasta los ojos de un color negro como la oscuridad. Sus ojos eran blancos con un fino toque de azul para diferenciar el iris del blanco de los ojos. Su piel era pálida sin exagerar demasiado. Vestía completamente de negro exceptuando los puños de la camisa en blanco, elegante. A los ojos de cualquiera aquella apariencia solo se podía definir con dos palabras, poder y elegancia. Aparentaba unos 27 años a la edad humana.

"Mucho mejor así." Sonrió y lo miró desafiante. "Ahora hablemos."

Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada. Un solo movimiento en falso en contra del otro y uno caería.

&

Seguía montada en su moto. Se acercó a las carpas y fue disminuyendo la velocidad pero de repente algo en su interior le gritó que siguiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces aceleró pasando frente la carpa dejándolos a todos sorprendidos por aquella velocidad vertiginosa y empezó la batalla.

Solo se oía su motor, aceleración y cambio de marcha mientras su velocidad subía. El aire era cortado por aquella figura provocando un aullido. Era una batalla con ella misma.

No sabía cuando había empezado pero quería correr tanto como pudiera. Desaparecer de ese mundo que tanto le hacía recordar impidiendo vivir el presente y preparar un futuro. Siguió concentrada en su subconsciente mientras tomaba curva tras curva hasta finalizar su primera vuelta, pasando la meta y siguiendo hasta desaparecer.

Estaba detenida. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había decidido parar pero allí estaba, sentada en la moto manteniendo el equilibrio con ambas piernas a cada lado, el casco encima el depósito de gasolina con sus brazos encima y la coleta moviéndose con el viento.

Respiró profundamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Había conseguido calmarse después de todo lo sucedido cuando sus instintos se nublaron al aspirar un aroma a eucaliptos. Abrió los ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba de arriba a bajo de horror al saber con lo que iba a encontrarse.

Ámbar contra cielo. Ambos se miraban uno aterrorizado y otro firme. Torpemente colocó el pie de la moto y bajó de ella quedándose al lado sin moverse pues sus piernas no podrían más. Él ante ese gesto la imitó aunque avanzó hasta ella dejando bastante distancia.

No podía apartar la mirada de él ni tampoco huir pues su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes. Notó como tragaba saliva para hablar provocando que sus células se excitaran más de lo que ya estaban.

"Hola Hermione." Era igual. Su voz dulce y suave mostrando todo el cariño. Tragó saliva aunque esta estuviera seca.

"Ho…la Greg…" Sonaba tan cansada su voz. No podía creerse que él estuviera allí. Había desaparecido durante tantos años y ahora sin más aparecía en un lugar donde jamás imaginó encontrarlo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin darse cuenta mientras Greg sonreía ante la reacción de la castaña.

"Soy el de siempre, no te asustes…" Se fue acercando.

"No." Se detuvo en seco. "No te acerques más." Volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez sus ojos reflejaban el dolor transformado en rabia y el terror en furia.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué no debo acercarme a la persona que a…"

"¿A la persona que qué Greg? ¿Qué amaste? No me hagas reír. Desapareciste sin más, un lo siento y un nunca y terminó todo."

"Sabes que no fue mi intención…" Las cosas se complicaban.

"¡BASTA! ¿Crees… crees que…" Por primera vez su cabeza no era capaz de pronunciar una frase entera. "…pretendes que después de tantos años olvide todo? ¡Y NO ME VENGAS CON LO DE JAMÁS QUISE HACERTE SUFRIR O NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ¡PORQUÉ NO ME SIRVE!" Subió el tono de voz dejando mostrar la desesperación.

"Estoy aquí de nuevo, no es para tanto mujer…" Se acercó un par de pasos. Rió cínicamente.

"No puedo creer lo que oigo. No sabes lo que hice. ¡Te busqué por todas partes! ¡El único lugar que me quedó fue en el fondo del mar!" Lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Olvida el pasado y piensa en ahora." Cautelosamente se quedó frente a ella.

"Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no se ha sufrido…pero llevo horas… días… años… pensando en el pasado…" No iba a permitir que le destrozara más de lo que estaba. Iba a enfrontar su pasado y olvidarlo por siempre. Solo existiría un recuerdo del chico de ojos azules, cabello moreno y una peca bajo el ojo.

"¿Y por qué?" Hermione no entendía la pregunta. "¿Por qué tanto tiempo pensando en el pasado?" La miró sabiendo la respuesta. "Ahora estoy aquí, como antes, junto a ti, los dos solos…" Fue acercándose poco a poco a ella.

Su corazón no tenía ritmo humano, estaba desbordado. El aire que inspiraba no era suficiente para sus pulmones y su cuerpo había entrado en estado de shock. Ambas respiraciones chocaron durante unos segundos antes de unirse en una sola.

La estaba besando como antaño. Se agarró en su pecho con ambas manos pues había perdido por completo el control de su cuerpo. Al notarla en su pecho la agarró por debajo sus brazos mientras la alzaba sin dejar de besarla.

Era una necesidad para ambos. Uno por haberlo abandonado otro por anhelarlo. Un ritmo pausado movía sus labios haciendo del beso una caricia cuando como si hubieran leído la mente del otro, el beso se transformó en algo más íntimo, más apasionado. Sus lenguas se entrecruzaban mientras volvían a recordar aquella boca que tanto habían deseado tiempo atrás rememorando cada rincón.

Sus manos ahora estaban detrás del cuello de él mientras él mantenía una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra acariciaba el cuello y la oreja por detrás. Ella subía y bajaba las manos por su cuello y espalda mientras de vez en cuando sus dedos se enredaban entre el pelo negro.

La caricia se rompió cuando sus cuerpos reclamaban más aire. Quedaron a centímetros con las frentes tocándose y los ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo de despertar y ver que todo había sido un sueño palpable a la realidad. Temerosa los fue abriendo cuando al mismo tiempo observaba unos ojos azules. El pecho subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo frenético que latía su corazón. Por fin, allí estaba frente a ella. No era un sueño, todo era real.

"Perdóname Herms. Perdóname." Repentinamente la abrazó escondiendo su cara entre su cuello. Hermione solo sonrió y lo abrazó como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

'_Se acerca la hora_' Un par de ojos observaban la escena sabiendo que aquello solo era el principio de una batalla más temida que la del propio Señor Oscuro, una batalla donde el pasado y presente se hacían frente. Muchos años habían transcurrido para la hora que llegaba.

&

"Recuérdalo Kelon, repítelo y desaparecerás aquí y en el pasado. En el pasado fue diferente. Ahora vuelvo a estar aquí y te juro que no volveré a ser tan benévolo." Sus ojos claros no dejaban de mirar aquellos blancos azulinos.

"Tranquilo, no pienso olvidarlo pero debes saber…" Le sonrió sarcástico. "… que no te será tan fácil esta vez… ambos estamos igualados en magia y poder por la maldición pero ella decidirá cuándo y dónde… jura que no te entrometerás pues sabes bien que sino…"

"Desapareceré al igual que tú." Kelon asintió "Es hora de irme. Pronto volveremos a vernos." Le izo una media reverencia en señal de respetó la cual fue imitada por Kelon y desapareció.

Kelon seguía teniendo su apariencia humana pues se adentraría en el bosque con ella y recordar todo aquello por lo que se había convertido. La primera vez que la vio supo que no era la misma. Sus ojos y su cara al verlo, lo llevaba gravado como si cada día lo hubiera vivido. Ahora era su hora de revelar quién y qué era. Descubrirlo después de haberla conocido fue algo que no deseo pues su destino ya estaba marcado. Pues él no era un candiplatius, era mucho más que aquellos animales llenos de sabiduría y poder. Aunque el negro de estos delataba su gran poder no podía igualarse a lo que era.

Él era un…

&

Estaba apoyado en su moto observando el horizonte esperando ver algo. No sabía como describirlo pero sentía que algo iba a cambiar. Observó a los participantes restantes. Estaban sentados mientras se tomaban alguna bebida. Solo había uno que le llamó la atención, Malfoy.

Estaba apoyado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados pero no estaba relajado sino que lo estaba intentando. Una mano encima su rodilla doblada le indicaba que estaba en tensión pues ambas manos las tenía cerradas en un puño.

De repente sus ojos miel oscuros se encontraron con unos grises fríos. Ambos se miraron fijamente intentando averiguar lo que ambos pensaban. Aunque tenían una sensación de estar de acuerdo en parte.

Seguían con sus miradas fijas cuando el ruido de un motor acelerado se acercaba. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y distinguieron una mancha borrosa que cada vez se hacia más nítida dando a conocer su figura. En pocos segundos ésta estaba frente a Josh.

Paró la moto y con tranquilidad se bajó de ella mientras se quitaba el casco. Lazó la cabeza y allí estaba. Mirándola a los ojos esperando una explicación por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Lo que ella no sabía es que Josh veía un brillo extraño en sus ojos y más al ver que ella simplemente lo saludaba con la cabeza y se internaba en la carpa. Soltó un bufido y entró para encontrársela.

Mientras tanto Malfoy había visto toda la escena y tampoco sabía como, pero intuía que algo en ella había cambiado. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su moto pues quedaba poco para que se diera la competición final y no iba a ser el último en llegar.

"Hermione…" Ésta al escuchar su nombre volteó para encontrarlo de nuevo. Frunció el cejo al ver la seriedad de éste y algo le dijo que se avecinaba tormenta. Lo miró esperando que siguiera. "¿Qué está ocurriendo?" La castaña volteó por completo quedando ambos de frente. Su cara endureció la expresión y su cuerpo emanó una energía negativa.

"No entiendo la pregunta y menos por qué a mi." Ambos se enfrentaban dejando el mundo exterior olvidado a su alrededor.

"No digas que no sabes de que va esto porque tanto tú como yo lo hemos visto." Su tono se elevó un poco más de lo habitual.

"¿A quien he visto, Josh? ¿Crees que se de que va esto?" Alzó las cejas pero su rostro era de expectación.

"¿Quién más sino tú para saberlo?" Alzó los brazos en señal de que nadie más abría nada.

"Siento comunicarte que no lo sé, incluso diría que tu sabes más de todo esto que yo misma." Emprendió la marcha pero al llegar a su lado se detuvo pues las palabras frías de Josh hicieron efecto.

"¿Entonces me vas a decir que no lo has visto y que lo has perdonado?" Esas palabras, ese tono hiriente de decepción, su cuerpo tensó y su mirada perdida hacia el frente la hicieron estremecer hasta los huesos. Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

"Eso…" Su voz se quebró pero consiguió el valor para seguir. "… no sabes nada, nada de lo que ocurrió y de lo está ocurriendo." Ahora era su turno de mostrarse dura, de que supieran que tenía fortaleza y que nadie la juzgaba por sus hechos y actos. "Y no intentes entrometerte." Salió de allí dejando un ambiente frió y cargado.

Josh la observó irse sin saber que hacer. Pasó una de sus manos por el pelo y segundos más tarde fue en la misma dirección que Hermione. Al llegar al exterior vio como ésta y Malfoy mantenían sus miradas conectadas sin decirse nada. Pasó junto a estos y como si de un imán atrayente se tratase Hermione se alejó de Malfoy tras Josh.

Ninguno decía nada ni siquiera se dirigían una mirada. Se montaron en sus respectivas motos esperando que el tiempo pasara i que toda la gente se fuera ubicando nuevamente. Entre la multitud pudieron ver a su grupo de amigos los cuales los saludaban efusivamente alzando los brazos y ambos respondieron el saludo aunque un poco secos, una sonrisa y un gesto de mano y listo.

Hermione se colocó el casco, levantó la visera, arrancó el motor y se dirigió a las posiciones donde debían ubicarse. Fue seguida de varias miradas tanto de espectadores como de participantes pero su instinto le obligaba a ignorarlas y concentrarse en lo que debía.

&

Ron se quedó parado viendo la reacción de ambos. Miró a Harry esperando que esé hubiera visto lo mismo que él y tuviera una respuesta pero solo obtuvo una expresión de incertidumbre.

"No tengo ni idea, así que no preguntes." Siguió avanzando un poco hasta hallar el mismo lugar donde habían estado sentados minutos anteriores seguido del pelirrojo.

Jess por lo contario se quedó quieto al verlo. Sabia que algo había ocurrido pero no hasta que punto para que ella y Josh se comportaran de aquella manera. Se fijo en ella y vio que estaba más seria de lo acostumbrado pero algo el decía que un gran debate se mantenía en su interior. Pasó su vista a su amigo y se sorprendió al ver decepción en su rostro. Debía hablar con él en cuanto terminara aquello.

Se recompuso nuevamente al ver que ellos se movían y que él estaba de pie observándolos esperando algún fenómeno. Se sentó al lado de Rek y fijo nuevamente su vista en ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Jess negó con la cabeza y se recargó en la barandilla esperando que empezaran. "Si tu lo dices…" Y lo imitó.

En poco tiempo las gradas estaban de nuevo llenas, los participantes estaban en línea esperando que los profesores iniciaran la ronda y estos últimos miraban las gradas verificando que estaban todos. El profesor Gey esperó unos segundos y se levantó mirando hacia las gradas.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo a todos." Alzó los brazos. "Las dos rondas ya se han llevado acabo por lo que los profesores y yo hemos hecho nuestro veredicto dentro de los 10 participantes." Un gran murmullo se extendió por todas las gradas mientras los participantes se mantenían inexpresivos. "Bien, los siguientes participantes son, de la primera ronda, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, y de la segunda, Josh Jertryx y Blake Gwer." Un gran aplauso surgió de las gradas. "Estos son las primeras y segundas posiciones pero como hay que reconsiderar una tercera posición, tras evaluar los tiempos será nuestro quinto participante de la final, Haylee Hunt." Ahora si las gradas rugió esperando la ansiada carrera. Grey se sentó y Dumbledore le sustituyó.

"Bien participantes, serán tres vueltas en caso de empate ya se verá." Estos lo miraron. "A sus puestos." Cinco motores rugieron al unísono avanzando lentamente hasta las marcas. Dumbledore sonrió. "A mi salida." De la nada una cuenta regresiva de diez segundos surgió frente a los motoristas. Dumbledore alzó su varita al cielo y en el momento que los números marcaban dos ceros, lanzó unas chispas verdes.

Si los motores ya habían rugido bastante durante la cuenta ahora eso parecía una tormenta. Todos aceleraron al mismo tiempo, las ruedas quedaron marcadas en el asfalto, una pequeña nube blanca surgió de cada vehículo y en breves segundos aceleraban adelantando algunos mientras otros se quedaban en la misma posición u otros se quedaban atrás.

Era el primero aunque pocos centímetros lo separaban de ese tal Jertryx y de Granger. Aceleraba cuando podía esperando en algún momento dejarlos a ambos atrás mientras que ellos aceleraban para eliminar esos centímetros.

Ignorando lo que Hunt y Gwer hacían en las dos últimas posiciones Hermione disminuyó un poco la velocidad para sorpresa de todos. Jertryx iba a imitarla pero se reprendió cuando supo que podía ganar así que siguió acelerando y pegándose más a la moto para tomar más dinámica.

Malfoy vio como la castaña se alejaba de él y sonrió al ver como había uno menos en su camino. Confiado de si mismo tomó la curva que los alejaba de las gradas y los dejaba invisibles por unos momentos. Estaba por terminar de hacer la curva cuando la moto negra y roja de Hermione se vio de nuevo en su retrovisor más cerca de lo que recordaba cuando la había dejado atrás.

Hermione observaba como Josh y Malfoy luchaban por la primera posición pero todavía quedaban dos vueltas más y podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Sonrió aunque nadie la viera y sin que nadie lo intuyera empezó a tomar una velocidad vertiginosa mientras remontaba centímetro tras centímetro. Pero su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando pudo notar como Malfoy se tensaba al verla casi a su altura. Se quedó a su lado unos segundos para que viera que no era un espejismo y con n movimiento de saludo militar aceleró un poco más dejándolo completamente tras ella.

Cuando volvieron a hacerse visibles todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al comprobar como Hermione que anteriormente estaba en tercera posición no solo había avanzado sino que había dejado incluso a Malfoy atrás estando la primera.

Josh por lo contrario se había quedo estupefacto. Como podía ser que ni él mismo supiera como lo hacia. Era increíblemente buena y tenia que admitir que en todo y eso hacía que sus sospechas de la noche anterior se hicieran más sólidas. Desechó esos pensamientos por el momento y se concentró en Malfoy quien lo tenía ya casi a la par.

Completaron una vuelta y ya se dirigían de nuevo hacia la montaña cuando Malfoy notó algo extraño y como sabiéndolo giró bruscamente dejando un espacio considerable entre él y Josh y segundos más tarde una moto negra pasaba a la misma velocidad que la castaña lo había adelantado. No sabía que hacer, ese no formaba parte de la competición ni tampoco sabia de donde había aparecido. Estupefacto intento ver si Jertryx veía algo pero este en algún momento lo había adelantado.

"No sabes donde te estas metiendo." Inmediatamente giró para encontrarse con unos ojos azules. Se le hacia vagamente familiar aunque no encontraba de donde.

"¿De que diablos me hablas?" Estaba molesta pues le estaban ordenando y encima de no saber a que se refería no tenía ni idea de quien era.

"Solo te estoy advirtiendo como ya lo hice con Wayle. No intentes nada más y menos acercarte a ella." Sus ojos fácilmente podían parecerse a los suyos, eran fríos y una máscara encerraba toda la verdad. Entonces un rayó cruzó su mente y todas sus respuesta vinieron de golpe. Aunque una pregunta surgía en su mente, algo que debería investigar, ¿Quién era ese Wayle y que tenía que ver con él?

"Ni pienses que voy a obedecerte, Gregori." Éste por un momento dejó entrever en sus ojos sorpresa por saber de él pero nuevamente se colocó la máscara y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

"Yo ya te advertí, entonces tú decides sino atente a las consecuencias." Giró derrapando y se encamino hacía los arbustos desapareciendo entre ellos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y sin entender cómo la carrera seguía y ahora era él quien estaba persiguiendo a Jertryx. Malhumorado aceleró intentado remontar.

La segunda vuelta pasó y Jertryx estaba casi pegado a Hermione mientras Malfoy lo seguía por centímetros. Las gradas estallaban en silbidos, aplausos y gritos viendo la lucha que los tres primeros llevaban acabo.

Hermione desde que se había colocado la primera había visto como sin ningún esfuerzo avanzaba pero algo le llamó la atención cuando Malfoy inesperadamente se había apartado de Josh y este por el movimiento lo había adelantado y de eso hacía ya casi una vuelta y Malfoy no había conseguido alcanzarle.

Quedaba solo una recta para la meta y sabía que iba a ganar. Sonrió satisfecha sabiendo la rabia que llevaría Malfoy encima por haberle ganado una mujer y de cómo Hogwarts la aclamaría. Había demostrado a todos los allí presentes que no era ninguna santurrona y que a más a más era capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Cincuenta metros y la victoria era suya. Pasó la vista unos segundos por la grada y al volverla a la meta, a lo lejos, distinguió una figura. Sabía quien era pero no sabía que hacía allí plantado frente a todos. ¿Acaso solo ella podía verlo? Si era así, ¿entonces porque solo ella lo podía ver? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Su mente formó repentinamente un torbellino de pensamientos desconcentrándola por completo de lo que estaba apunto de lograr pero volvió a la realidad demasiado tarde. Josh la había igualado y quedaban tres metros para llegar. Intento acelerar para ganar, pero inútilmente su esfuerzo falló, pues ese despiste la había desorientado. Se maldijo interiormente y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se concentró en el final pues si no ganaba al menos Malfoy no la ganaría.

Y así segundos más tarde cruzaban la meta Josh, Hermione y Malfoy muy pegados entre ellos sin dejar casi distancia el uno con el otro. Tras cruzarla siguieron unos metros más pero estaban tan juntos que Hermione se encontraba en medio de ambos y tras rozarse con Josh y tocada por Malfoy la moto se le descontrolo. Ambos frenaron de golpe pero ella siguió avanzando de lado hasta que esta cayó al suelo arrastrándola.

Las gradas como si todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo exclamó horrorizada ante el espectáculo. Algunas chicas chillaban, otras se tapaban la cara mientras que los chicos aguantaban la respiración esperando que todo se detuviera.

Harry y Ron estaban en shock pues no sabían ni que hacer pues se sentían impotentes ante la situación pues la distancia les impedía ayudarla solo podían observar y esperar. Jess, Rek, Seamus y Alex habían tensado la mandíbula mientras observaban igual de impotentes la escena. Aunque sabían que nada grave podía ocurrir, ver como alguien tan frágil estaba en una situación como esa era algo que los superaba.

No sabía que ocurría pero con toda la sangre fría que pudo supo que debía hacer. Soltó la moto mientras esta seguía arrastrándose en el asfalto haciendo saltar algunas chispas y tomando un poco más de velocidad al verse libre de peso mientras ella sin intentar detenerse, se dejó arrastrar. Dio alguna vuelta sobre si misma pero sin dejar de tocar el asfalto con la espalda y sintió como suavemente se paraba. Quedó unos instantes tumbada completamente en el suelo y tras recuperar la respiración y expirar un par de veces, con mucha precaución y esperando que no tuviera nada grave, se levantó a expectación de todos.

Vio como Josh y Malfoy estaban corriendo en su dirección pues debía de hacer un rato que se habían bajado de sus motos, ya que la distancia que había recorrido era grande y estaban a escasos metros de ella. Se tambaleó un poco al incorporarse y levantó el pulgar en señal de estar bien. Alzó sus manos para deshacerse del casco que ahora la sofocaba.

"Ni se te ocurra." Una voz dura pero a la vez preocupada junto con unas manos que le sujetaban sus muñecas la detuvieron.

Giró a un lado y allí frente a ella estaba Malfoy. Se había quitado el casco antes de llegar a ella y estaba completamente despeinado. Sus ojos brillaban extrañamente pero el que la estuviera sujetando le decía que estaba preocupado por ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había corrido hasta ella frente a todos? ¿No era él quien durante 6 años le había echo la vida imposible?

Levantó su visera y lo encaró. Ambos se dieron cuenta que él la seguía sujetando y ella no hacía nada y en un impulso la soltó sin dejar de mirarla. Entonces sintió otra respiración agitada junto a ella y recordó que junto a Malfoy también iba Josh. Giró lentamente la cabeza y allí lo encontró. La miraba preocupado y sabía que si algo le hubiera pasado no se lo habría permitido pues sus últimas palabras no habían sido muy amistosas.

"Debes hacerte un chequeo antes que nada." Ésta asintió y al querer dar unos pasos volvió a tambalearse y se sujetó de ambos lados sin percatarse de cómo cierto rubio se tensaba. "Vamos, yo te cargó." Y sin miramientos el castaño la cargó elegantemente hasta la carpa.

Allí ya estaban todos los profesores junto a MadamePomfrey que hechizaba una camilla y le indicaba que la recostara. Cuidadosamente la dejó tumbada y se apartó para dejar paso a la enfermera. Ésta pasó su varita por encima de ella y tras un par de movimientos terminó.

"Bien, no hay ninguna fractura ni nada grave, luego pásese por la enfermería le daré unas pociones para los mareos que pueda tener y las magulladuras." Hermione se sentó y se sacó el casco. Todos la observaron esperando que hablara o dijera algo de lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó extrañada por ser foco de todas las miradas.

"¿Nos podría decir que le ocurrió señorita Granger?" Dumbldeores habló sereno pero la castaña notó que escondía algo y que había cosas que se le escapaban de las manos.

"La verdad no lo se, cuando cruzamos la meta los tres…" Miró a Josh y a Malfoy quien apartó la mirada al momento. "… noté como me rozaba con Josh y al querer apartarme me golpee con Malfoy, así que cuando quise estabilizar mi moto perdí el control y bueno el resto ya lo sabes…" Se encogió de hombros.

"Bien creo que lo mejor después de todo esto sea que se-" Pero Dumbldeore fue interrumpido por una melena pelirroja seguida de una azabache y unas cuantas más castañas y azabaches.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algo roto?" Hablaron todas a la vez pero cada uno a un tiempo formulando al misma pregunta. Hermione al ver a todos sus amigos allí sin preocuparse de nada más que de ella hizo que se le saltaran unas lágrimas de felicidad

"Gracias chicos, estoy bien y no tengo nada." Sonrió dulcemente mientras Ron y Harry se abalanzaban sobre ella y la rodeaban con sus brazos. Un carraspeó llamó la atención de todos.

"Lo sentimos, señor."Dijo Harry nada más sentir su presencia y soltar a la chica mientras Ron lo imitaba.

"Como iba diciendo alguien que nos interrumpiera…" Miró a Harry y a Ron por encima sus gafas y luego se miró a Hermione. "Será mejor que se vaya a su sala común, se arregle, tranquilice y en la cena se entregaran los premios y se llevara acabo la celebración." Todos asintieron. "Me retiro y buenas tardes." Salió de la carpa seguido de todos los profesores dejando a todos los jóvenes dentro algo abochornados.

"Chicos yo voy a seguir las sugerencias del director." Se levantó con cuidado.

"Bien entonces te acompañamos hasta la sala." Ella asintió pero se acordó que Malfoy también iría y miró en su dirección pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí. Se había ido y nadie había notado su ausencia. ¿De verdad se podía vivir sin que nadie supiera que existías? ¿O que tu existencia dependiera de un grupo reducido de 'amigos'? olvidó esos pensamientos por el momento y se centro en sus amigos.

"Pues en marcha." Y seguida de todos salieron de la carpa.

Al principio el trayecto era un poco silencioso pero a medida que avanzaban, el susto se fue quedando a atrás y todos bromeaban y reían. Josh y Jess iban en silencio y de vez en cuando comentaban alguna cosa con los demás pero ambos iban mayoritariamente sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Hermione intentaba ignorar la actitud de estos dos pues lo primero que deseaba era descansar un poco.

Diez minutos de haber subido escaleras, cruzado pasillos y doblado esquinas llegar donde todos se separaban.

"Hermione, nosotros nos vamos con ellos a la torre, ¿nos encontramos allí dentro de dos horas?" Harry se había separado un poco del grupo para acercarse a ella.

"De acuerdo, entonces hasta dentro de poco." Y tras despedirse con la mano de todos se encamino a su sala. Pronunció la contraseña y tras entrar fue directa al sofá.

Se quedó tumbad aun rato viendo al vacío. Todo había sido real pero la pregunta que más le rondaba la cabeza era ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿y como era que pertenecía a ese mundo? Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al darse cuenta que todo lo que había vivido era una completa farsa. Quizás si que era verdad que en algún momento la había querido pero eso no justificaba que le hubiera escondido que era un mago y que sabía de ella ni le perdonaba el haberse marchado de aquella manera.

Se sentó y abrazándose las piernas intento calmarse. ¿Cómo podía ser el destino tan cruel con la ella? Sabía que no lo había olvidado pero de ahí a encontrárselo de nuevo era un golpe muy duro para ella. Ahora sabía que debía saber de que trataba esa profecía cuanto antes pues si él se encontraba allí después de tanto tiempo era extraño y su instinto le decía que él tenía que ver en algo.

Soltó un bufido cansada de y huir de las cosas y de no ser capaz de afrontarlo todo ya que alguien en ese universo se había propuesto hacerle las cosas más difíciles, bien pues si era así ella no se rendiría. Afrontaría el verlo de nuevo para olvidarlo por siempre, aceptaría esa persona que debía estar a su lado en el momento que la profecía se cumpliera y sobretodo su cabeza se mantendría bien alta.

Sus ojos brillaron con nuevas fuerzas y esperanzas mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Lo primero de todo era cambiarse y descansar. Se levantó del sofá pero el muro abriéndose la detuvo.

"Hola." Sus ojos se encontraron. No le dijo nada pero mirándose a los ojos sabía que la escucharía. "Gracias por ayudarme antes." Éste frunció el cejo y la miró más profundamente.

"Yo no hice nada. Fue ese tal Jertryx quien lo hizo todo." Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé pero tú también corriste y te preocupaste. Es por eso te lo agradezco." Se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta dirección a las habitaciones.

"Granger." Se detuvo y antes de girarse él se colocó a su lado. "Vi que no fuiste a la enfermería y te tarje lo de Madame Pomfrey. Tomate una de cada ahora y el resto después de la cena." Extendió la mano dejando ver cuatro frascos de no más de diez centímetros dos azules y dos ámbares.

Hermione miró primero la mano de Malfoy que sostenía los frascos con sus pociones y luego lo miró a los ojos incrédula por aquella muestra de afecto y preocupación hacia ella. Su mano se dirigió hacia los frascos un poco aturdida por la situación y con cuidado los cogió no sin notar antes como sus manos se rozaban cuidadosamente y él no hacia nada para retirarla.

Miró los frascos en sus manos y volvió a mirarlo esperando que le dijera algo pero no podía resistir más y debía preguntarlo. Había sacado sus conclusiones anteriormente pero verlo allí y ver que no tenia respuesta la atormentaba de una manera que no sabía imaginar.

"¿Porqué lo has hecho?" Ya está. Lo había dicho y ahora esperaba esa respuesta que podía tener millones de efectos sobre ella.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y un brillo que antes no había visto surgieron en esos ojos como el hielo. La miró y se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

"Por qué al igual que tu, yo no dejo que las cosas pasen y si he de aceptar una profecía lo haré y si con ella tengo que estar a tu lado y aceptar otras cosas no daré la espalda como los cobardes." Se miraban fijamente viñedo en el otro parte de ellos mismos.

"¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Tu también…?" no sabía que responder. Su respuesta había sido tan noble y era tan igual a lo mismo que ella había decidido que no tenia argumentos para seguir esa conversación.

"Descansa, te hará bien." Pasó por su lado y subió hacia su cuarto. Cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta reaccionó y fue hacia la suya.

&

Estaba tumbado hacia arriba con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos. Sonrió al recordar la pregunta de la castaña. ¿Por qué lo había echo? Ni él mismo sabía esa respuesta pero al mirarla a los ojos como si algo fuera de sí lo obligara había respondido sin pensar en sus palabras.

Había aceptado la profecía y sabía que para llevarla acabado debía esta a su lado. Eso era algo que le costaba más aceptar y al ver como caía al suelo con la moto algo en su interior se encendió y en ese momento supo que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo pues ya estaba escrito y debía cumplirse aunque ese destino podría variar.

Se levantó de la cama, cogió una toalla y una muda sin camiseta y se fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida. El agua lo relajó completamente mientras todos su pensamientos por el momento desaparecía. No tardó más de diez minutos en salir del agua. Se secó todo lo que pudo y se vistió con unos pantalones cortos de deporte y salió de nuevo hacia su cuarto. Entró pero al momento alzó su varita y apuntó hacia la ventana.

"¿Cómo has entrado aquí?" Un hombre cubierto por una capa reflejaba su silueta frente a la ventana. Aunque Malfoy lo estuviera apuntando con la varita no se inmutaba.

"Joven Malfoy, debes saber parte de la verdad." Malfoy quedó asombrado de que supiera su nombre pero la forma de hablarle fue algo enigmático.

"¿Qué verdad? Y responda mi pregunta." Ambos seguían parados en sus lugares y aunque no le viera los ojos, de seguro que se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos.

"bien." Alzó las manos y con un movimiento simple un par de velas se prendieron dejando ver ahora una capa verde de terciopelo. Llevó ambas manos a la capucha que cubría el rostro del individuo y éste la retiro lentamente.

Lo primero que pudo observar Malfoy es que éste poseía un pelo negro azabache. Su cabeza permaneció unos instantes agachada hasta que la alzó entonces ambos se miraron fijamente. Tenía la piel algo bronceada era aproximadamente de unos 25 años y sus ojos parecían el vivo reflejo de los suyos, aunque estos eran mucho más claros, un gris blanquecino era lo que cubría sus iris sorprendiéndolo.

Sonrió y dejó ver una sonrisa perfecta aunque sus ojos brillaron extrañamente al ver el rostro de confusión del rubio. Avanzó unos pasos y abrió los brazos.

"¿Y bien?" Malfoy lo siguió observando mientras su mente viajaba velozmente por todos sus pensamientos.

Entonces lo vio y no pudo más que reflejar sus sorpresa y abrir los ojos sorprendido.

"Ya lo recuerdas veo." Ambos se miraron esperando saber que haría el otro.

&

Se quedó tumbado boca abajo mirando hacia la terraza. Veía las copas de los árboles moverse, alguna nube solitaria cruzar el cielo y el viento silbando suavemente. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había llegado a su habitación pero una puerta cerrarse la sacó de su hipnotismo.

Sabía que Malfoy había entrado al baño y minutos después escuchaba el agua correr. Suspiró cansada y se sentó en la cama. Notó como su cuerpo estaba algo dolorosos por la caída pero notaba poco a poco como la poción surgía efecto.

Se levantó despacio y sacó del armario unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta para descansar un rato y luego ducharse. Al tumbarse de nuevo en la cama su cuerpo se fue relajando y sin darse cuenta quedó dormida con una expresión en su rostro más relajada.

Era un sueño tranquilo, se removió un poco y fue cuando se iba despertando. Se giró hacia el otro lado y observó el reloj. Se había dormido una hora. Pensó que todavía le quedaban treinta minutos para encontrarse con sus amigos así que una vez ya descansada se sentó al borde de la cama pero se quedó inmóvil antes ni siquiera de levantarse.

En la silla frente a su cama y a un lado de la pequeña terraza una silueta se dibujaba en ésta, revelando la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ésta pero era incapaz de moverse unos centímetros para coger su varita que descansaba en la mesita.

"¿Sorprendida?" Su voz arrogante y con un tono de diversión la confundieron y clavó los ojos en él mientras fruncía el cejo. Al menos ya sabía que era un hombre aunque por la forma del cuerpo era algo evidente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Seguía sentada en la cama pero sus manos se crisparon al ver que el desconocido se levantaba de la silla.

"Muchas cosas pero esta vez he venido por algo que tu deseas." Ahora tocaba sorprenderse pues no entendía nada.

"¿Algo que yo deseo? Creo que te equivocas." Su voz era algo débil pero su cuerpo mostraba más firmeza de la que pensaba. El hombre soltó unas carcajadas.

"Quien se equivoca no soy yo, señorita Granger." Y como si algo se hubiera encendido en el mismo instante que escuchó su apellido se levantó y tomó su varita apuntándolo.

"¡Basta de juegos! ¡Ahora dime quien res!" Su voz sonó potente y fuerte. Su mano sostenía la varita con firmeza y sus ojos estaban atentos al mínimo movimiento.

Las luces se prendieron por si solas pero no dejó intimidarse por ese hecho y su mirada siguió fija en él aunque era cubierto por una gran capa y una capucha impedía ver su rostro.

"Será un honor presentarme…" Alzó las manos y retiró su capucha."… de nuevo." Alzó los ojos y chocaron con los miel de ella.

Abrió los ojos no sabiendo si de terror, sorpresa o desconcierto. Allí frente a ella estaba aquel hombre que había visto en aquella extraña visión. Había hablado con él, había hablado y aún así no sabía si de verdad era un sueño o realmente permanecía al pasado y si era así eso solo significaba una cosa, pasado y futuro volvían a encontrarse.

"No puede ser… tú no…" Sabía que le costaría hablar pero de su boca no salían más que palabras incoherentes y su mente dejaba de funcionar.

"Veo que si estás sorprendida, lady Hermione." Izo media reverencia haciendo que algunos de sus mechones cubriera sus ojos.

¿Lady Hermione? Ella recordaba haber sido una campesina. ¿Por qué ahora la llamaba lady? Ese era un titulo para la nobleza y ella ni pertenecía ni había pertenecido en anda relacionado con ella. Bajó la varita porque aunque tuviera una extraña sensación él no le haría nada en contra su voluntad.

&

¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

¡¡Aquí les entrego lo que viene a ser el capitulo 20!!

Se que me tardé, pero ya saben que el trabajo, luego las vacaciones y todo una no sabe de donde sacar el tiempo.

Me prometí que para cuando empezaran las clases mi regalo seria actualizar y espero que esto les anime.

Ahora solo podré coger mi ordenador los fines de semana y algún que otro día entre semana así que me demoraré un poco pero espero poder actualizar pronto. Aunque creo que les deje un buen sabor de boca, ¿verdad?

¿Y que me dicen de la llegada de nuestros tres inquilinos nuevos? ¿Quién será el que esta con Hermione? ¿y Malfoy de que conoce a su 'intruso'? De todo esto espero que saquen sus conclusiones.

Las veo en el siguiente chap y esta vez lo siento pero no podré poner ningún avance de nada y es por eso que no tengo intenciones de tardarme tanto como lo hice con este.

Muxos besos y cuídense!! ;P

Y ya saben espero sus reviews llenos de preguntas, suposiciones y… regaños ;D

PS: La siguiente historia que colgaré y comenté anteriormente será algo así como '_Un legado perdido_' En cuanto este subida sereis .


	21. Las Voces Reveladoras Y La Luz Inesp

**21. Las Voces Reveladoras Y La Luz Inesperada.**

Seguía desconcertada tanto por encontrarlo allí como por como la había llamado. Bajó la varita pero con todos sus instintos puestos. Él seguía mirándola y no sabía que hacer pues eso era realmente extraño. ¿Cómo alguien del pasado podía llegar hasta el presente y enredarlo?

"¿Cómo?" Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar pues su mente trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Observó como sonreía y se acercaba a ella dejando un escaso metro de distancia. Sus ojos grises seguían fijos en los miel de la castaña y ésta no se movía frente a nada.

"Eres igual de hermosa en este tiempo. Incluso diría que más ahora." Alzó la mano y por instinto ella los cerró esperando. "No debéis temerme, my Lady." Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con que la distancia ya casi no existía pero sus ojos se encontraban más cerca de los de él.

"¿Por qué me llamáis Lady? Sabéis que ese título no me corresponde…" Él solo acrecentó su sonrisa mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

"Eso es por lo que estoy aquí. Para mostraros quien sois realmente y de donde procedéis." Esta vez si que se quedó de piedra al oír esas palabras.

"Yo se quien soy y se que vos no sois de aquí." Esa situación cada vez se volvía más extraña.

"¿Estáis segura de eso? Entonces no os importara echar un vistazo." Se colocó tras ella y suavemente la giró hacia el espejo.

Hermione se quedó paralizada al encontrar un reflejo totalmente diferente al que ella esperaba. Frente a ella se encontraba esa chica que había soñado una vez pero ahora era el momento de preguntarse si era un sueño realmente o esa persona era su reencarnación del pasado. Alzó los ojos encontrándose con los grises del rubio quien la miraban directamente.

_& · & · & · & Flaix Back & · & · & · &_

"_Mademoiselle mystérieux." Izo una reverencia y se acercó a ella. "Marchaos y no volváis jamás aquí." Hermione lo miró harta de que todos le dijeran que huyera. Se acercó a él._

"_¿Por qué debo huir? Dadme una sola razón para hacerlo." Malfoy se acercó y sonrió._

"_No digáis nada más y salid de este mundo y no os crucéis jamás en el camino de un Malfoy, jamás oísteis. Suficiente habéis hecho conmigo pues no sois para mi menos lo seréis en otro mundo." Estaba aterrorizada. No sabía que hacer._

_& · & · & · & End Flaix Back & · & · & · &_

"¿Por qué me lo dijisteis? ¿Por qué debía huir?" El rubio entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente a través del espejo.

"No era el momento y debíais olvidar ese encuentro." Suspiró resignado y apartó su mirada de la de ella. "Aunque no sirvió de mucho."

"¿Que intentáis decirme?" Se giró mirándolo a los ojos tristemente pues sabía que eso no era un encuentro feliz sino más bien triste y que abría una profunda herida.

& & & & & & & &

"Tú eres..." Malfoy seguía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos extrañado.

"Veo que vas recordando." Y como un flash la mente de Malfoy empezó a recordar.

_& & & Flash Back & & &_

"_Padre, ¿por qué debo acompañaros?" Le decía un Draco con el mejor vestido de gala a un lado del matriarca de los Malfoy._

_El hombre alto vestido con una capa de terciopelo se detuvo y enfrentó a su hijo quien no le quedaba mucha altura para llegar a ser igual que él. Fijo sus ojos grises y fríos en los grises de su hijo._

"_Porque un día llegarás a ser el matriarca de los Malfoy y debes empezar a ganarte su respeto para llegado el momento tengas tu influencia sobre ellos. Así que cuando entremos ahí quiero que con solo una mirada sepan quien eres. ¿Entendiste?" Ambos pares de ojos no se habían desviado ningún momento del otro._

"_Así lo haré padre." Lucius asintió con la cabeza y emprendió de nuevo el camino. _

_Frente a ellos se levantaba un caserón con todas su luces encendidas y una música de fondo inundaba el aire. Padre e hijo se dirigieron a la puerta donde aguardaba un hombre vestido con una carpeta reposando sobre un brazo mientras sus ojos fríos y calculadores se posaban en ambas figuras masculinas._

"_Buenas noches caballeros." Saludó el portero._

"_Buenos noches." Saludó Lucius mientras que Draco inclinaba la cabeza en señal de saludo. _

"_Nombres por favor." Y colocó la carpeta frente a sus ojos. _

"_Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy." Respondió altivo Lucius._

"_Bien, pueden pasar. Que disfruten." E izo una media reverencia a los presentes._

"_Gracias." Una vez dentro un sirviente tomaba ambas capas para llevárselas. "Bien Draco, empieza la función." Ambos rubios levantaron la cabeza y con mirada calculadora entraron al gran salón._

_Una banda de músicos tocaba en un pequeño escenario mientras sirvientes con bandejas llenas de canapés y bebidas se paseaban entre la multitud. Todos iban trajeados. Los hombres con sus mejores túnicas de gala mientras que las mujeres vestían sus mejores vestidos de gala. Se respiraba un aire hostil y se veía como cada uno quería demostrar que era mejor al otro._

"_Malfoy, amigo." Un hombre de avanzada edad con un pelo claramente canoso se acercaba a ellos con dos copas de vino blanco._

"_Señor Kwerfon, gracias por la invitación." Saludó Lucius mientras tomaba la copa que este le entregaba._

"_Nada hombre, ¿y ese apuesto jovencito quien es?" Los ojos chocolate del hombre se fijaron en los grises de Draco._

_En ese momento Draco respiró profundamente y supo que era el momento de actuar. Debía ganarse el respeto de todos aquellos hipócritas pero sobretodo que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él para no ganarse una de sus grandes charlas. Miró por unos segundos a su padre quien le devolvía la mirada indicándole que él mismo contestara. _

"_Soy Draco Malfoy, Señor, encantado." Y se inclinó un poco en modo de reverencia._

"_Vaya, vaya, así que este es el gran Draco Malfoy. Ya tenía ganas de conocer al heredero de tan noble linaje." Le tendió su mano y Draco la estrechó caballerosamente._

"_Bien Lucius, creo que debemos hablar." Éste asintió y miró a Draco._

"_Draco, tengo que atender unos asuntos. Date una vuelta y ya sabes."_

"_Sí padre." Ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta que Lucius le dio la espalda y se iba con Kwerfon. Malfoy sopló cansado._

_No habían pasado ni treinta minutos y ya estaba deseoso de salir de allí. Se dirigió a una barra pero en el camino decenas de personas lo paraban y le preguntaban su procedencia pues para muchos eso era un cena de gala para la sociedad y un jovencito no podía andar por allí pero sus rostros cambian al presentarse y darse a conocer como a un Malfoy._

_No supo cuanto tardó en llagar a la barra pero el sentarse allí lo alivió un poco. Pidió una copa y se puso a observar a las personas algo amargado y aburrido._

"_Aburrido, ¿verdad?" Draco giro la cabeza y apoyado en la barra con un vaso corto, aparentemente con wisky de fuego, lo miraba a los ojos un hombre de tez morena y pelo tan negro como la misma noche._

_Se sorprendió al ver unos ojos grises aunque mucho más claros de los que él podía tener algún día. Frunció el cejo y endureció su mirada._

"_¿Y que le hace pensar eso?" Ambos se enfrentaban con la mirada._

"_Pues la verdad, el simple hecho de que los dos estemos en la barra en vez de estar conversando tan amablemente como la mayoría. A más a ambos nos han traído a la fuerza, ¿me equivoco?" Alzó las cejas._

"_No." Dio un trago a la copa y se quedó mirando el vaso pensativo._

"_Soy Kerwon." Le extendió la mano esperando que Draco la estrechara. Algo precavido la aceptó._

"_Draco Malfoy." Él otro hombre sonrió._

"_Me lo imaginaba quien sino." Miró a su alrededor. "¿Te parece salir? Aquí el ambiente esta algo cargado." Se giró pidiendo otro vaso al camarero y volvió su atención a Draco._

"_Está bien." Se levantó de la silla taburete y se puso al lado de ese hombre extraño._

_Fuera corría una brisa agradable. Había poca gente que se atrevía a salir pero mejor así. Se apoyó en la barandilla mirando el extenso jardín que se encontraba en la parte de atrás. Kerwon por otra parte se apoyó de espaldas tirando hacia el salón._

"_Joven Malfoy, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?" Draco se incorporó de inmediato y lo miró extrañado._

"_Eso es una pregunta muy personal, ¿no cree?" El hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió sin mirarlo._

"_Depende de si lo encuentras vergonzoso o si no crees en eso." Esta vez Draco si que se estaba confundiendo._

"_¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?"Le molestaba la actitud de ese hombre._

"_Viendo el ambiente por donde te llevan, tu linaje y todo eso nunca has pensado en el amor y menos en alguien que sea inferior a ti, pero... ¿qué pasaría si te enamorases de una impura?" Draco cerró sus manos en un puño y lo fulminó._

"_Eso jamás pasara. No es posible que me fije en una impura, una futura Malfoy debe ser pura y noble." Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al hombre y esta vez fue él quien fulminó a Malfoy._

"_Nunca digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte. Una impura como tu dices puede ser igual o más noble y pura que cualquier sangre limpia." Esa conversación era algo extraña y más llevarla a cabo con un completo desconocido._

"_No me hagas reír..."_

"_Solo quería ver si eras capaz de amar como una vez lo hizo alguien que era como tu." Suavizó su expresión sin dejar de mirarlo._

"_Usted no sabe como soy así que deje de decir estupideces sin sentido." _

"_Te conozco más de lo que piensas. Veo que me equivoqué al escogerte pues la persona que deberías amar la lastimas más de lo que un ser humano pueda soportar." Negó con la cabeza._

"_¿Qué me quiere decir con todo esto?" Empezaba a enfurecerse de verdad._

"_Solo espero que te des cuenta de tu error. Y para tu bien mejor que sea pronto." Se incorporó y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero antes de entrar se detuvo y lo encaró de nuevo. "Si antes de acabar tu último año no te has dado cuenta de tu futuro, me verás de nuevo." Esta vez su mirada era fría y desafiante._

"_¿Y como lo vas a saber?" Su orgullo empezaba a desmoronarse._

_Kerwon se limitó a encogerse de hombros y susurró algo que fue audible para Draco._

"_Igual que Sir Wayne..." Y desapareció entre la multitud del salón._

_& & & Flash Back End & & &_

"¡Dime que esta ocurriendo ahora mismo!" Exigió Malfoy.

"Eso por el momento no puedo decírtelo. Solo necesito saber una cosa." Malfoy frunció el cejo.

El mismo hombre misterioso de aquella cena estaba ahora en su habitación de Hogwarts y le pedía una cosa. Eso no podía estar pasando.

"No me lo puedo creer. Encima me estas pidiendo algo." Su brazo se puso más rígido y empuñó la varita fuertemente. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

"No es algo que me puedas dar tan fácilmente Draco." Sonrió al ver la cara de frustración que presentaba Malfoy al ver como se tomaba tantas confianzas. "Solo es una simple pregunta, pero depende de ti si la contestas de corazón."

El Slytherin lo miró con la cara atónita. Le estaba hablando como si no pudiera sentir, como si fuera un ser frío y sin alma. Enfurecido como estaba, bajó la avarita sabiendo que el mínimo movimiento reaccionaría.

"Y a que esperas a hacerla." Su voz sonó segura pero con un sentimiento extraño pues sospechaba cual sería la pregunta.

"¿Supiste apreciar a la persona que se asemeja a ti en muchos aspectos pero a la vez sois el blanco y negro? ¿sabes que debes hacer?" Se acercó unos pasos mirándolo fijamente sin el propósito de leerle la mente, sin querer presionarlo, únicamente esperaba una respuesta no de su voz, sino de su corazón y ojos.

Sabía la respuesta. Sabía el significado de esas palabras. Pero no podía admitirlo, era algo con lo que él siempre había luchado, era cierto que se había rendido al verse acorralado sin otra opción pero otra cosa muy distinta era aceptar lo que le pedían. Endureció la mirada y con voz segura respondió.

"Sí pero no de la manera que quisiera." No era del todo mentira pero no era capaz de admitirlo y menos tan pronto.

El moreno por otra parte sonrió con arrogancia. Él había visto más que el rubio le había dicho.

& & & & & & & &

"Solo intento que sepas, que recuerdes, tu anterior vida, no directamente pero lo que te ocurrirá si lo aceptas." Ahora si que estaba totalmente confundida.

Si no había tenido suficientes sorpresas en ese día, ahora la persona que venía de saber cuantos siglos atrás, le decía que debía recordar algo por lo que debía luchar y otra cosa por la que debía aceptar.

"Esto esta siendo realmente muy extraño." Se sentó en la cama algo abatida. Todo era tan confuso. "No se que quieres que acepte, no se que quieres de mi, ¿Qué he hecho yo para que todo me ordenen? ¿para que yo solo no pueda tomar mis decisiones yo sola? ¡Solo quiero una vida tranquila! ¡No quiero escoger nada!" Había alzado los ojos para mirarlo esta vez furiosa pues descargaba lo que había sentido la primera vez que le había dicho que huyera y todas esas frustraciones que sentía con sus frases.

"Veo que debo volver más tarde. Lo entiendo." Se acercó a ella pero en ese instante no veía a Sir Wayne Malfoy sino a Draco Malfoy. Como si una especie de visión de un futuro la envolviera. "No os preocupéis y poneros hermosa esta noche." Le acarició la mejilla con tanta delicadeza que pareció un roce más que una caricia.

Se quedó muda ante su contacto. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y suspiró, un suspiró del alma y de tranquilidad. Los abrió para darse cuenta de que se estaba marchando por la puerta viendo únicamente el final de su capa. Se levantó al ver como la puerta se cerraba e ir tras él pues le quedaban un montón de cosas por saber.

& & & & & & & &

"Es más de lo que pedía. Si me disculpas me retiró y esta noche…" Pasó por su lado pero se detuvo a su altura. "… No olvides proteger lo que depende de ti." Y salió por la puerta sin más.

Malfoy reaccionó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y la abrió para ir tras él.

& & & & & & & &

Ambos se miraron con satisfacción sabían cuales eran las respuestas, lo que no sabían es como se llevaría a cabo la acción pues las reacciones eran muy distintas. Solo había algo que fallaba y eso les propicia un temor que no sabían como afrontarlo.

"Las estrellas iluminan… y la luna desaparecerá…" Dijo el rubio con voz suave y a la vez trágica.

"… dejando el sendero en la oscuridad… y revelando el gran secreto y la verdadera profecía." El moreno asintió y ambos desaparecieron al tiempo que ambas puertas se abrían de nuevo.

& & & & & & & &

Se miraron confusos. Ambos tenían sus motivos pero lo que no sabían es que esas confusiones eran mutuas. Ninguno había echo el movimiento de andar solo se limitaban a mirarse a los ojos esperando una respuesta a algo que ni siquiera se habían dicho.

"¿Qué…" Dijeron al unísono.

"No puede…" Volvieron a decir.

Era tan irreal todo. Se miraron por última vez y ambos cerraron la puerta quedándose recostados a ellas. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Qué eran todos esos misterios a su alrededor? ¿Acaso no podían ser problemas adolescentes y listos? Suspiraron a la vez mientras una fuerza los unía tan fuertemente y secretamente que acabarían con algo tan grande que la humanidad entera dependería de la última decisión que ambos tomaran.

& & & & & & & &

En el despacho del director se vivía una escena muy extraña para los presentes. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape observaban a un chico moreno de ojos azules muy tranquilo.

"Así que usted como último recurso pues sus problemas familiares y personales lo han obligado a terminar sus estudios fuera de su escuela, ¿he entendido bien?" Pronunció muy seguro Dumbledore.

"Así es." Respondió cortés y a la vez seguro.

"Y usted es un integrante del grupo Embrasse-moi que tocara esta noche en celebración final, ¿sigo en lo cierto?" El muchacho esta vez solo se limitó a asentir mientras solo miraba al director sentado tras su escritorio. "Bien, espero que antes de esta noche su grupo haya llegado y puedan instalarse. De momento se quedará en una torre para que su grupo y usted puedan ensayar. Terminada la cena se le asignara un sitio para su estancia." El chico se levantó juntamente con el director. Se estrecharon las manos.

Se miraron fijamente. Había algo en esos ojos que le daban una incertidumbre muy sospechosa. Debía controlar los movimientos de ese chico pues su aparición sabía que no era de casualidad pues sabía que en ese mundo las casualidades no existían.

"Bienvenido a Howgarts, Gregori Klurt." Le dijo el director amablemente. "La profesora McGonagall lo acompañará hasta su torre por el momento."

"Muchas gracias, director, profesor." Izo una reverencia y siguió a la profesora con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todo iba como lo planeado.

Pasaron algunos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al cuadro de un hombre junto a una serpiente blanca. Pero lo extraño fue que el que se dirigió a ellos fue la serpiente y no el hombre.

"Constrasseñaa." Pronunció tal como serpiente.

"_Cicatrus colurnius_." La serpiente asintió y dejó paso a una pequeña entrada. "Bien aquí podrá descansar, al llegar sus compañeros serán enviados aquí. Les llegará una carta con demás instrucciones. Lo dejo y bienvenido de nuevo."

"Muchas gracias profesora McGonagall." Está asintió y dio media vuelta.

Sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía entró y sin prestar atención a su alrededor se dirigió al pequeño balcón de la sala. Si todo seguía igualo no habría problemas afinque sospechaba que la visita de cierto colegio le haría las cosas algo más difíciles.

Aunque lo mejor seria verle la cara esa noche cuando lo viera subido al escenario como parte de ese grupo. Sus fuentes le habían dicho que era una admiradora, no del montón, pero si apreciaba la música de ese grupo y no era para más, pues cada canción compuesta y cantada hacía referencia a ella indirectamente provocándole que se sintiera atraída por sus canciones.

& & & & & & & &

En todas las torres se colgó un anuncio. Todos los alumnos se revolucionaron pues en la cena, inmediatamente después la entrega de premios, habría un concierto en honor a los ganadores de uno de los grupos más exitosos de magia, los _Embrasse-moi_. Así que los cursos de 5 hacia arriba tenían permiso para asistir hasta las 2 de la mañana pues las clases se habían suspendido.

Cada alumno enterado de esto corría de arriba abajo y las chicas alarmadas subían a sus dormitorios para prepararse. Pero los dos Premios Anuales habían recibido una carta individualmente, avisándoles de tal evento y que aunque fueron uno más en la fiesta debían ser conscientes de sus responsabilidades.

Hermione se quedó en shock al recordar las palabras de Wayne. '_Poneros hermosa esta noche._' Esas habían sido sus palabras y lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era que como podía saberlo.

Malfoy por el contrario le daba vueltas a la frase que no había dejado de sonar desde la desaparición de ese tal Kelon, _'…esta noche… no olvides proteger lo que depende de ti._' No entendía a que se refería y menos por qué esa noche y no otra.

& & & & & & & &

"¡Ya basta de lamentos!" Se dijo a si misma. "Es hora de que te arregles y te vaya s con Harry y los demás." Y con esas palabras se fue hacía el cuarto de baño.

Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con lo mejor que había encontrado. Llevaba una camiseta aterciopelada agarrada al cuello de color gris con algunos cristales formando un dibujo, unos tejanos negros de vestir y unas botas también negras de piel con unos cuatro centímetros de tacón. No era de las que estaban acostumbradas a llevar tacones pero ese era un día especial. Se recogió el pelo con un medio moño a la vista mal echo pero con unas orquillas plateadas y con moño mechones sueltos mientras algunos se cruzaban por su rostro y el resto del pelo suelto pero con sus rizos definidos.

Un maquillaje suave en los ojos, sombra negra, brillo en los labios y un poco de perfume finalizaban su aspecto se dio un último repaso al espejo.

"Perfecto." Y con un movimiento de varita lo recogió todo y se colocó la capa gris.

Con la cabeza bien alta salió de la torre de Premios Anuales dejando en su camino hacía la torre de Werstensis muchas miradas masculinas sorprendidas y femeninas envidiosas e incrédulas.

"No recuerdo la contraseña…" Al llegar frente al cuadro se maldijo mentalmente. Y con resignación dio dos toques en el marco esperando que diera resultado. Pero no pasó nada. Iba a intentarlo más fuerte cuando la interrumpió una voz.

"No creo que eso resulte, preciosa." Está se giró y sonrió pues ella sabía de quien se trataba pero al parecer él no.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Rek." Sonrió ampliamente dejándolo anonadado.

"Vaya… creí… te ves muy bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" ambos estaban parados enfrente la entrada.

"Bien gracias. ¿Entramos?" Rek seguía inspeccionándola de arriba abajo solo se limitó a asentir mientras decía la contraseña.

Pasaron uno tras otro acaparando varias miradas. Josh al verlo se acercó sonriendo cómplice de una broma que le haría sonrojar.

"Así que el pequeño Rek ha encontrado a una muchachi…ta ¿Hermione?" Rek desde atrás le hacía señas para que cortara el discurso pero fue inútil pues hasta que no estuvo frente a ella no se percató de quien era.

"¿Te ocurre algo Josh?" Hermione la pasó la mano frente a los ojos para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

¡No se lo podía creer! Hermione estaba parada frente a él como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente. Se veía hermosa y ninguna palabra podía salir de sus cuerdas vocales pues estaba paralizado.

Al oír la voz de la castaña todos voltearon para saludarla pero todos quedaron en el mismo estado pues ninguno decía nada. Algunos como Jess o Alex se limitaban a mirarla comprobando que realmente era ella, mientras que Harry y Ron la observaban a ella y dirijian miradas asesinas a quien se sobrepasaba únicamente con la mirada. Toda la sala estaba en silencio desde su llegada y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"Si molesto me marcho." Izo ademán de irse pero un grito de toda la sección masculina que se encontraba allí la detuvo en seco.

"¡¡NOOO!!" Gritaron todos.

Rek y Josh se acer4caron a ella y con muchos ojos puestos en ella, suavemente la cogieron por los brazos y la condujeron al sillón donde se encontraban todos. Se sentó algo incómoda al ver como seguían inspeccionándola como un bicho raro pero lo que no sabía es que lo que realmente pensaban es que de esa manera tan elegante de vestir tendrían que vigilarla más.

"¿Van a decirme que le ocurre?" Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

"Es solo que nos sorprendiste." Respondió Josh rápidamente.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Harry mirándola comprensivo.

"Mejor, me tome las pociones de la señora Pomfrey. ¿Saben la última noticia?" Dijo más animada ahora con un brillo extraño.

"Si tu no nos dices, la verdad que no." Contestó Alex algo confuso.

"Después de la cena y de las entregas habrá un concierto como celebración y ¿a que no saben quienes vana tocar? ¡¡Embrasse-moi!!" Dijo entusiasmada pues se le formó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

"¿Ese grupo que se ha hecho tan famoso?" Dijo con algo de entusiasmo Rek. Hermione asintió ante su pregunta.

"Eran un grupo de cinco chicos si no me equivoco. La verdad es que los he escuchado algunas veces y parecen buenos." Esta vez Jess tomó parte de la conversación.

"¿Y por qué te vestiste así Herms?" Ron era el que más molesto parecía.

"Pues porque habrá una fiesta, vienen unos de mis grupos preferidos y quería verme bien para la ocasión. Aunque no se si es lo correcto…" Dijo esta vez algo avergonzada.

"Te ves fabulosa, tranquila." Rek quien era el que había salido de la impresión más rápido al verla, dijo los que todos pensaban.

"Pues ustedes también deberían arreglarse." Los señaló a todos.

"Es cierto pero lo haremos por turnos, así no te quedarás sola." Josh le guiñó un ojo divertido.

"Si claro, lo que quieres es quedarte a solas con ella." Alex le había dado un golpe en el brazo.

"¡Oye! ¡Me ofendes!" Todos rieron pues Josh era siempre el que sacaba una sonrisa a todos pero en el momento clave era el más serio.

Dicho y hecho los chicos se dividieron mientras unos se arreglaban los otros se encargaban de pasar un buen rato todos juntos.

& & & & & & & &

Malfoy estaba recostado en su cama maldiciendo al viejo que tenían como director pues sus ideas cada vez eran más exageradas y un baile a último momento era lo menos que necesitaba. Lo único que quería era poder descansar tranquilamente y no tener que estar vigilando un estúpido baile.

Hacía tiempo que había escuchado a la Gryffindor en el baño y como había salido de la torre pues al parecer se había puesto tacones ya que cada paso resonaba por todas partes.

Algo malhumorado se vistió con unos pantalones negros una camisa verde oscuro y se colocó la capa aterciopelada. Se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo comprobando que su pelo no estuviera demasiado revuelto y dándose el visto bueno salió hacía el Gran Comedor.

Por donde pasará sabía que arrastraba miradas femeninas de lujuria mientras que muchos querían ahorcarlo allí mismo y eso le hacía sonreír más arrogantemente. Siguió con la cabeza bien alta y la mirada fría pero sus oídos captaron algo que lo desconcertó.

"¿Viste a Granger?" Decía un chico de sexto moreno a otro de pelo castaño.

"Sí y bien buena que estaba." Respondió el castaño.

"Como se lo tenía guardado la santita." Ambos soltaron unas risas.

Esa conversación era extraña pero lo más extraño es que se sintió furioso al ver como hablaban de ella en ese tono. Se fijo en las túnicas y vio como eran de Ravenclaw.

"¡Diez puntos menos por hacer secándolo en los pasillos!" Ambos chicos se callaron asustados y extrañados mientras el Slytherin pasaba echo una furia.

¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera? ¿si solo era Granger por qué la había defendido indirectamente? Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al Gran Comedor. Quitándose esos pensamientos por el momento se dirigió a mesa y se sentó a que todos llegaran.

& & & & & & & &

Faltaban 15 minutos para la cena y Hermione junto a los chicos pasaban por los pasillos arrancando más de un suspiro. Pues era increíble como se veía la Gryffindor rodeada de todos esos chicos y arreglados. Era como si un imán los obligara a observarlos para admirarlos pues sus auras de seguridad y harmonía era poco usual.

Sonriendo como iba entró en el Gran Comedor provocando que todo el comedor girara a verlos. Algo nerviosa y extrañada siguió el camino sin aparentar esa inseguridad y rodeada por los chicos llegó a su sitio. Primero se sentó ella y luego lo hicieron los demás.

Malfoy había notado el repentino silencio que se había formado y alzó la vista para ver que había provocado eso pero se sorprendió al encontrarse a Hermione parada frente a todos y franqueada por todos los de Werstensis, Potter y Weasley. Observó como levantaba la cabeza y seguía su paso como si de una reina se tratara y la verdad, es que parecía la reina de los leones y no una simple princesa.

Una vez sentados los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Algo más tranquila sonrió y escuchó la conversación que tenían sus amigos. No prestaba mucha atención pues sabía que era centro de muchas miradas pero había una en especial que la perturbaba. Alzó los ojos y allí lo vio.

Estaba sentado con sus amigos y no parecía importarle el que lo vieran observándola. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? Le estaba reprochando algo pero ¿Qué era? Desvió la mirada incómoda por los sentimientos que sentía y por la confusión de aquellos glaciares mientras el Slytherin se sentía decepcionado que no supiera lo que realmente quería decirle.

Estaban tan concentrados en si mismo e intentar ignorar al otro que cuando ambos volvieron a la realidad Dumbledore ya había empezado su discurso. Lo único que supieron fueron las últimas frases del director.

"… Les doy las gracias a todos por su participación. Y ahora una última cosa, una vez entregados los premios, en el momento de los postres, iniciará el concierto que se que muchos y muchas…" izo énfasis en el está última. "… estáis esperando. Y ahora, ¡buen provecho!"

Las conversaciones se hicieron más elevadas mientras sonidos de cubiertos y copas terminaban de llenar la atmosfera del Gran Comedor. Todos estaba alegres pues no siempre se daba un concierto de la nada en Hogwarts. Las chicas hablaban del grupo, de chicos y de cómo habían sufrido para vestirse esa noche mientras los chicos seguían en sus conversaciones de Quidditch entre otros.

Más rápido de lo que se esperaban llegó el postre y con ello los nuevos campeones. Así que cuando Dumbledore se levantó no hizo falta que McGonagall tocara la copa pues todos se callaron ante el director.

"Queridos alumnos, llegó el momento de saber los finalistas de esta primera prueba. Profesor Grey." Este asintió y se levantó.

"Par empezar queremos obsequiar a los participantes que no realizaron la final. Si son tan amables de acercarse Taylor Wold, Jurk Fastoc, Zak Porl, Dean Thomas y Shark Waz." Todos aplaudieron mientras los aludidos recogían una pequeña estatuilla con sus nombres grabados. "Bien, en quinta posición Blake Gwer, acércate." Grey le entregó la misma estatuilla anterior aunque algo más grande. "En el puesto numero cuatro, Haylee Hunt." Este se levantó y siguió el mismo ejemplo esta vez era una maqueta de él y su moto. "Y ahora viene lo interesante." Todos callaron. "Debido al pequeño incidente en la meta, no se ha podido saber quien es el ganador con exactitud." Un gran murmullo apareció en todo el salón pero cedió al ver que iba a seguir. "Así que por unanimidad hemos decidido entregar el primer premio a Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Josh Jertryx." La primera reacción fue un total silencio pero Josh se levantó instando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo por lo tanto Malfoy no se quedó al margen y así todos reaccionaron aplaudiéndolos. "Enhorabuena a los tres."

"Gracias profesor Grey." La primera en hablar fue Hermione quien recibió una maqueta suya y con su moto pero con su nombre bordado en oro.

"Profesor." Josh sonrió cordialmente y Grey le tendió la mano. Josh recibió lo mismo, una maqueta suya y sus letras bordadas en oro.

"Señor Malfoy." Este izo una reverencia con la cabeza en agradecimiento y cogió la maqueta que le entregaba con su nombre en oro.

Todos aplaudieron al alzar los trofeos y mirar a todas las mesas. Se dirigieron de nuevo a sus asientos mientras eran acompañados de los aplausos. Se sentaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y al dejar las maquetas en la mesa éstas desaparecieron quedando en las habitaciones correspondientes.

"Y ahora, como todos si se levantan por favor." Al momento que todos estuvieron en pie, todas las mesas y banquetas desaparecieron haciendo aparecer en un extremo un escenario junto con dos largas mesas con bebidas y vasos. "¡Que empiece el espectáculo!" Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo y Hermione se agarró del brazo de Jess emocionada.

"¡Vamos a la pista!" Y siendo arrastrada por el chico quedó en medio la pista a la espera de la música.

Todas las luces se apagaron dejando un foco de una luz verde clarito en medio el escenario. Había una silueta entre las sombras y la media luz que nadie sabía distinguir.

"Con todos ustedes… ¡¡EMBRASSE-MOI!!" Todos aplaudieron eufóricos mientras las chicas y chicos gritaban y silbaban.

De la nada cuatro chicos aparecieron en el escenario. Dos con guitarras uno con la batería y otro en un piano. Uno de los que llevaba guitarra se acercó al micrófono.

"¡Buenas noches a todos!" Alzó el brazo con fuerza. "Esta noche espero que estéis listos para saltar, cantar y bailar porque sino ya podéis ir preparándoos." Gritos entusiastas se hicieron escuchar. "¡¡Qué empiece la noche!!" Un humo apareció de la nada haciendo aparecer al último integrante del grupo, el vocalista.

Las luces hicieron acto de presencia, la música se empezó a escuchar a todo volumen y la gente empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música olvidando las preocupaciones y todo lo demás. En ese momento solo existía la música y nada más.

"Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do" 

Se movía al ritmo de la música con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Jess la hacía girar de vez en cuando. Y sin saberlo empezó a cantar junto al vocalista.

"We've had our rough times  
Fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away

Give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right,to say  
Don't don't don't walk away" 

Ahora la podía ver feliz. Sus ojos brillaban, sus labios formaban una sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable mientras ella no se percataba de su presencia y bailaba. Fue tomada por sorpresa por un chico moreno y unos ojos parecidos a los de ella. Se asustó pero a lo segundos se relajó y ahora bailaba con él sin problemas.

"I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight" 

Cantó el estribillo con todas sus fuerzas pues esa era una de sus canciones favoritas sin saber que el vocalista de aquella banda se la dedicaba a ella silenciosamente. Se acercó al moreno y le cantó la canción con una sonrisa.

"Without you (I go through the motions)  
Without you (it's just not quite the same)  
Without you (I don't want to go out)  
I just wanted to say

That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away

So give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away." 

La canción seguía su curso sabiendo que cada palabra se marcaba en el corazón de aquella castaña. Olvidándola por un momento se acercó a uno de los baterias y psándole el brazo por los hombros cantaron el estribillo a todo volumen.

"I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight

Take my hand  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand 

¡¡GO!!"

Solo una estrofa más y la canción habría terminado y daría pasó a otro acontecimiento más espectacular aunque solo para unos cuantos. Volvió al centro del escenario y tras arrodillarse cantó el final.

"If you take my hand tonight  
I won't let you down (you down)  
Take my hand tonight."

La música sonó unos segundos más y al cesar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Sonrió. Era el momento de que la gente lo conociera y de que aquellos que lo conocían lo miraran, las consecuencias ya aparecerían.

"¿Qué tal Hogwarts?" Todos gritaron. "¡¡Nosotros somos EMBRASSE-MOI!! A la batería, ¡Jacob Wild! Al piano, ¡Ayrton Baltz! A la guitarra, ¡Liroye Jank y Matt Devan!" Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Entonces se acercó Lirye al micrófono y gritó.

"Y al micrófono ¡Greg Klurt!" Una gran ovación fue dirigida al vocalista pero había un grupo que se quedó congelado al escuchar los nombres y en especial una castaña y un rubio.

Sus miradas conectaron a pesar de la multitud que la rodeaba la supo encontrar de nuevo. El sonrió pero ella solo podía quedarse quieta. Nunca se había imaginado que él fuera ese vocalista, que después de tanto, después de lo que había sucedido ese día se encontrara frente a él mientras todo Hogwarts lo miraba.

Ahora empezaba a atar cabos. Nunca supo nada de él pero al cabo de poco tiempo empezó a escuchar ese grupo donde todas las canciones eran sencillamente identificadas con ella. Nunca supo si había leído su nombre pero algo le decía que en público pocas veces decían sus nombres reales. Entonces escuchó su voz pausada dirigiéndose a todos pero sin apartara la mirada de ella.

Malfoy en ese momento no sabía que hacer. Estaba en shock ese nombre lo había escuchado tantas veces de la castaña, con un dolor y una tristeza inimaginables. Y en un torbellino de imágenes todo lo que vio en el pensadero cruzó su mente. Estaba a punto de irse pero una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo, 'protege _lo que depende de ti_'. Ahora lo entendía, sabía lo que iba a hacer. Todo eso iba en contra de sus principios pero ya le daba igual, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"A continuación esta canción va dedicada a alguien muy especial para mí." La música empezó a sonar suave y harmoniosa mientras sus ojos se cerraron un instante. "Vamos chicos."

'_No puede ser… esto es un sueño… ¿o una pesadilla?_' inconscientemente se fue acercando al escenario mientras otro chico hacía lo mismo pero con otras intenciones.

Se fijo en ella y empezó a cantar esperando su siguiente paso que la acercaba cada vez más a él, de nuevo. Por fin había llegado el momento. Ahora todo estaría al revés. No podría saber sus siguientes reacciones, ni que pensaría en ese momento de él pero al menos estaba frente a ella y con muchos espectadores observándolos a ellos.

Se quedó a un distancia de cinco metros con miedo de seguir avanzando aunque había algo más que la había retenido. No era ella quien había provocado esa detención y cayó en la cuenta de que una mano la sujetaba suavemente por su muñeca. Miró primero la mano pues se sentía protegida y a al vez nerviosa. Con algo de inseguridad alzó los ojos para encontrase con una mirada gris pero con una mirada de esperanza y preocupación hacía ella.

Observaba como ese chico la paraba y eso no era favorable para él. La letra empezó a salir de sus labios con la esperanza que la hicieran reaccionar. Pero ellos solo la escuchaban de fondo habían olvidado todo lo que les rodeaba y lo único que los unía al mundo en ese momento, era el sonido de la música.

& & & & & & & &

¡¡¡¡¡Hola a tods!!!!!

¿?¿?¿?Creo que la espera fue merecida verdad¿?¿?¿?

Tuve algunos problemas a pesar de que sabía como lo quería pero al final no acababa de convencerme pero creo que al fin lo conseguí!!!!!!

¿Se esperaban esto? Creo que no… jejejejejje XDDD

Debo agradecer los ánimos que me mandáis y también a esa gente que aunque no envíe reviews esta deseando que siga. Quiero que quede clara una cosa, NUNCA abandonaré la historia. El próximo capítulo no se cuando lo subiré pero tranquilas… esta historia no termina aquí wajajajjaja!!!!!

Este es el nueva link de mi nueva historia, es algo diferente pero en mi línea…. Jejeje espero que le guste

.net/s/4669626/1/Un_Legado_Perdido

Besos!!

Ciao!!!


	22. Azul Puro, Gris Tormenta, Rojo Sangre

**22. Azul Puro, Gris Tormenta, Rojo Sangre… Pero Todos Mortales**

Se encontraban allí parados en medio de la gente y mirándose sin importar que los pudieran ver. Pero solo pocas personas prestaban atención a aquella peculiar pareja, pues eran la reina de los leones y el rey de las serpientes.

Miraba sus ojos miel sin poder pensar en nada más. Seguía sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca aun sabiendo que ella no se movería. Un sentimiento de angustia lo envolvía al pensar que podría llegar hasta ese escenario y sentenciarse sola. Y como un resorte una estrofa de la canción lo asaltó. Dio un paso vacilante hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y le cantó.

"_When I think of love I think of you  
Yeah it's my favorite thing to do  
You're my missing puzzle piece  
Yeah you are perfect for me"_

Abrió los ojos confundida ante la estrofa que le cantaba. No sabía como interpretar la manera en como la estaba tratando y menos cuando le susurraba frente a ella esas palabras frente a todos. Lo miró desconcertada a los ojos pero se sorprendió al ver que el rubio seguía cantándole.

"_You walk into a room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name_

Baby you make 'em swoon  
Yeah baby you're so smooth  
You take every breath I breathe away

Just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you  
You, you, you, you, you…"

Ahora no sabía si escuchaba al rubio cantar pues más bien le susurraba o a Greg cantándole a todo Hogwarts lo que sentía por ella. Esa situación no podía ser más irreal. Alguien a quien consideraba desaparecido había surgido de la nada mientras quien había creído su enemigo ahora estaba frente a ella mostrándole sus sentimientos.

Seguía cantándole pero ese rubio hacía lo mismo que él. Debía mirarlo a él, que supiera lo que había pasado sin estar a su lado durante tanto tiempo. Que lo mirara a los ojos y comprendiera el porque. Las estrofas salían de su boca sin ser consciente. Se fue acercando al público que tenía frente a él mientras cantaba.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Lo único que quería es que ella comprendiera, lo comprendiera. No había tenido otra idea que esa canción y lo más descabellado es que no se la cantaba sino se la susurraba. Ppco a poco se acercaba más a ella esperando alguna reacción de su parte mientras la canción seguía su curso.

"_I'm right where I wanna be  
Next to you standing next to me  
Oh baby why don't you take my hand  
And we'll walk to the other side  
Where all we see is that love is blind  
I think by now you understand  
Just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin'…"_

Y allí estaba su respuesta. Las palabras habían salido solas, su cuerpo seguía al corazón y su mente estaba en las nubes. Sus ojos miel lo miraron profundamente de una manera cálida y tierna. Se acercó un poco más y ya solo les separaban centímetros. Su mano se entrelazó con la de él sintiendo su piel tersa y fría. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío agradable y observó como él apretaba su mano con determinación esperando alguna señal o un permiso concedido con el silencio.

Por primera vez sonrió frente a ella, una sonrisa sincera y dulce. Subió su mano libre y suavemente le acarició la mejilla produciendo que ella cerrara los ojos sintiéndose protegida. Se acercó sin que lo notara y esta vez le susurró en el oído.

"_Baby you make 'em swoon  
Yeah baby you're so smooth  
You take every breath I breathe away_

Just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin'

Just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin'

Just wanna tell you baby  
How much I am feelin' you…"

La canción terminó pero Greg seguía con el propósito de que él aquella noche era el protagonista para ella y ambos para todo el mundo, así que debería arriesgarse sino todo saldría mal. Sonrió al verla parada con los ojos abiertos sorprendida seguramente por algo que el rubio ese le había dicho pero no sería tan fácil ganarle y menos si se trataba en el terreno de Hermione Granger.

"Muy bien gente ahora seguiremos con una de mis canciones favoritas." Se giró mirando a los componentes del grupo. "¿Listos chicos?" Pero Matt, uno de los guitarristas se acercó al centro del escenario y empezó a tocar haciendo enloquecer al público.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras la música sonaba para sorpresa de todos bajó del escenario y como si estuviera planeado se fue abriendo camino mientras un foco lo seguía. Esa era su oportunidad. Llegó junto a ella pero no podía verlo, estaba de espaldas pero por la mirada que el rubio le lanzaba a él ella no tardaría en voltearse y lo izo en el momento justo.

"_Yeah...  
My heart was jumpin' for her  
My head was spinnin' in circles  
My tongue was tied  
I tried, but couldn't find the words  
She had eyes of fire  
The ones you can't put out  
She saw a sucker for lovin'  
And turned my world around."_

La miraba fijamente a los ojos. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? Dio un paso hacía atrás intentando sentir el cuerpo del Slytehrin contra el suyo pero solo halló el vacío. Dio una ojeada rápida pero él había desaparecido en las sombras y volvió su mirada a la celeste que estaba frente a ella. Lo vio sonreír y se acercó un paso más a ella, sintiendo como todas las miradas que antes la habían ignorado ahora no perdían ni un segundo en mirarla.

"_Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go…"_

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·&

No lo podía permitir. Debía actuar pero el problema seria aparecer frente a todo el mundo. Siendo el centro de atención de más de uno. Aunque los siglos pasarán para él había rostros diferentes pero con la esencia de sus antepasados y por lo tanto la sangre les herviría al verlo. Pues los caza vampiros eran conocidos por sus técnicas pasadas de generación en generación por la sangre. Se colocó bien su capa negra y se dirigió a las puertas del gran comedor.

Sus pasos sonaban por todo el corredor pero un sonido fuera de lugar lo alertó y allí estaba uno de los causantes de todo aquello.

El Slytherin notó una presencia más y se giró bruscamente encontrándose con algo que jamás imaginaria. Se detuvo completamente sin mostrar ningún signo de sorpresa ni nada pero encarándolo con la mirada.

El hombre al ver la reacción del chico sonrió divertido mostrando sus perfectas facciones y unos colmillos algo pronunciados. Mientras que el Slytherin se había detenido él seguí avanzando hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·&

"_Whoa, I just can't let you go  
One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride…"_

Se colocó esta vez tras ella percibiendo su nerviosismo y su tensión. Sonrió más al seguir con la canción. Le echo una última mirada y volvió a encaminarse hacía el escenario donde sus compañeros lo miraban algo sorprendidos y allí siguió cantando como si no hubiera echo nada. Saltaba, sonreía y junto al batería cantó una de las últimas estrofas pero sin dejar de mirarla.

"_So many times I've tried  
To get her out of my life  
But she knows I'm addicted  
To the taste of her lips  
My strength is drifting away  
My body's aching with pain  
I can't hold on  
I can't hold on any longer"_

Y dejó que el resto de integrantes cantara el coro final mientras él disfrutaba. Al terminar la canción saludó con una reverencia algo exagerada con un toque de diversión y alzó los brazos siendo aplaudido por muchos.

"Si piensan que esto fue bueno esperen a lo que sigue pues… ¡¡es mejor!!" Aparecieron silbidos y gritos acompañados por lo que decía el vocalista. "¡¡Qué siga la noche!!"

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·&

Escucharon como la canción terminaba aunque en aquel momento eso era lo más relevante.

"El joven Malfoy, ¿cierto?" Éste frunció el cejo y fue a contestar pero el hombre se le adelantó. "Sí, se quien eres y déjame decirte algo muchacho." Se inclinó un poco para dejar sus ojos a la misma altura que el Slytherin. "Sino luchas por lo que quieres llegarás a perderlo y jamás podrás recuperarlo." Sonrió de lado sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Y con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?" Su tono sonó burlón y molestó pero eso a él no le importó aunque si hubiera sido otra situación habría pagado cara su osadía.

"Veo que sigo siendo un misterio para la humanidad, aunque en este castillo hay algunos que me sorprenderían, estoy seguro." Soltó unas carcajadas armoniosas pero algo le dijo al rubio que escondían algo más oscuro de lo que parecía. "Permíteme que me presente, mi nombre es Molef del Clan de los Tremwez." Malfoy se lo había imaginado pero oírlo de su propia boca lo hicieron congelarse mientras que el vampiro le izo una reverencia.

"Creo que debo decir que es todo un honor." E imitó la reverencia del hombre. "¿Y puedo preguntaros, a que es debido esta sorpresiva visita?" Sus ojos grises intentaban averiguar algo de aquel ser que lo miraba con sus pupilas de rubí fijamente.

El vampiro sonrió dejando ver más de cerca sus colmillos. Una sonrisa divertida por la situación sin ningún doble sentido ni nada más. Su porte era elegante y nadie se daría cuenta de quien era si es que fijaba sus ojos en los rojo sangre de él o en sus colmillos algo más pronunciados que cualquier humano.

"Solo es una pequeña visita a una joven amiga, quien no visitó hace un tiempo." Era curioso como sonaba la palabra tiempo de alguien que las horas eran como segundos para él. "Quizás la conozcas." Era el momento de probar suerte. "Su nombre es, Hermione." Vio como un suave temblor aparecía en los ojos del joven y su mirada se crispaba. Era tan predecible aunque se tenía que ser observador para llegar a verlo.

"Sí." Fue lo único capaz de decir ante su nombre y frente a su presencia. "Se encuentra allí dentro." Señaló rápidamente la puerta. Algo le decía que aquello no era una simple visita pero tenía una leve intuición.

"Gracias joven Draco."Y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza y con pasó elegante y suave se dirigió a la entrada del salón.

Era extraña la sensación que tenía tras su despedida. Salió a los jardines pues quería algo de tranquilidad para poder pensar. Debía pensar en lo que había echo, en sus apalabras y en lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Se pasó la mano por su pelo y suspiró profundamente mientras su mirada se dirigía a las estrellas. Cerró los ojos escuchando el suave murmullo del aire meciendo los árboles y el agua moverse.

No era consciente que unos ojos lo observaban desde la oscuridad esperando ver cual seria el siguiente paso pues lo que estaba por venir dependería de él y de su valentía pues poseía un corazón noble aunque muchos lo marcaran como un ser insensible y de corazón oscuro.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·&

Hermione estaba algo consternada por lo sucedido. Primero Malfoy se le había acercado, le había susurrado y después Greg se había comportado extrañamente frente a ella. No sabía que hacer pero la mejor idea no era quedarse allí parada entre todos. Se giró pero se encontró con Jess y Josh que la miraban algo preocupados y enfadados.

"Hermione…" Josh se acercó a ella pero con un semblante tranquilo. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste…?" Pero fue cortado al sentir una extraña sensación recorrerle las venas.

La castaña lo miró extrañada pero al instante que él había callado notó una sensación de proteger y angustia recorrer todo su cuerpo. Observó como Josh se giraba hacía la puerta y siguió el mismo camino y allí lo encontró.

"¿Josh?" Jess le colocó una mano en el hombro por la extraña actitud de su amigo pero éste ni pareció inmutarse únicamente observa la entrada.

Estaba parado frente a todos, sintiendo la envidia, la sorpresa y muchos otros aspectos pero sobre todo ira y odio hacía él. Esos sentimientos no podían ser ni más ni menos de los antecedentes de los que le dieron caza pero se percató de una presencia más poderosa y sus ojos se clavaron en unos de miel algo oscuros.

Sonrió suavemente provocando que más de una suspirara por aquel hombre tan misterioso y con una gran aura de peligro. Sus ojos pasaron entonces a ella. La mujer que le había salvado la vida y poseedora de un gran poder insospechable.

"Tú…" Y repentinamente Josh se abalanzó contra el hombre. La gente lo miró asombrada de la agilidad que en aquel momento poseía. Sus ojos chispeaban de venganza mientras que su cara mostraba neutralidad y sangre fría.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al sentir como hablaba Josh pero sus instintos se activaron al verlo avanzar velozmente hacía el rubio. Sin saber como empezó a correr y en un abrir de ojos quedó entre el hombre y Josh para sorpresa de todos.

"¡Hermione apártate!" Josh izo un movimiento brusco con la mano hacía un lado y de la nada le apareció una daga muy elaborada emanando un poder extraño. "¡Ahora!" Entonces una extraña luz empezó a emerger del brazo que sujetaba la daga.

"Cuando hayas echo desaparecer esa Wertaq." El hombre la miró complacido pues no se había equivocado de su elección.

Josh en cambio se quedó congelado al ver como Hermione aparte de encontrarse protegiendo a uno de los vampiros más peligrosos del mundo había identificado su arma con tan solo mirarla.

Ese era uno de los poderes de protección del tatuaje, proteger a su creador y ser conciente de cada cosa que concierna a un vampiro. La castaña parada tranquilamente frente al vampiro enfrentaba a Josh. Éste sin otro remedio izo desaparecer el arma aunque la luz seguía brillando en su brazo y fulminó con la mirada al hombre pero únicamente agachó la cabeza respetuosamente en señal de saludo.

"Es un honor conoceros Jertryx." Las chicas que llegaban a escuchar su voz se derritieron.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y empezó a temblar suavemente. No podía soportarlo. La sangre le hervía, sus manos reaccionaban solas y esa daga de la cual no sabía de su existencia ni de como había llegado a sus manos. Apartó la mirada del vampiro y miró fijamente a los ojos miel de la Gryffindor. Se sorprendió al encontrarla calmada y sin ningún rastro de sentimiento en ella.

Ambos se miraban sin ser conscientes de que un tercero esperaba una reacción. Hermione tranquilamente avanzó hacía Josh, colocó una mano en su rostro y lo acarició suavemente. Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa dulce mientras que el rostro de Josh seguía contrariado de la ira. Hermione al verlo habló de manera que su atención ahora estaba en ella.

"No tienes porque hacerlo… menos aquí… Debes tranquilizarte y sobre todo buscar unas respuestas." Josh cerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

Tenía razón. Debía saber porque de esa sensación y el porqué de su reacción ante ese ser. Apartó su mano de su cara y tranquilizándola con la mirada sonrió aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Avanzó hacía la puerta sin apartar ni un solo momento la mirada de aquel hombre. Y ante la mirada de todos salió del salón.

Su atención se vio interrumpida por un suave movimiento de ella. Fijó su mirada a la castaña y le sorprendió al verla. Se acercó firme y con determinación, para muchos aquella postura era amenaza pero para quien sabían identificar los gestos era de respeto, un respeto que todos le debían inconscientemente. Sonrió al verla parada a pocos centímetros de él y con su mirada fija en él pues era casi la única que se lo podía permitir.

"Todo un espectáculo." Su voz pausada y segura era fiel signo de molestia. Pudo percibir un toque de curiosidad indirectamente pues era extraño que estuviera allí frente a todos. Se acercó y la tomó suavemente de la mano provocándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

"Pues solo acaba de empezar." Las pocas que quedaban con cordura suspiraron al oírlo hablar seductoramente y con aquella voz profunda. Hermione lo miró desconcertada pero poco le tardó pues Molef la conducía al centro de la pista.

El hombre miró al escenario donde Greg los miraba perplejos pues su entrada había sido justamente al finalizar su canción y nadie se había percatado del silencio que había reinado en esos escasos minutos. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Greg entendió la indirecta así que tras una señal de cabeza a los integrantes del grupo sonó de nuevo la música sacando a los alumnos de sus cavilaciones.

"_Lookin' at you now I can tell  
That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well  
There's no reason your name should come up on my cell  
Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case_

'Cause you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed…"

La música empezó a sonar y con ello Molef y Hermione empezaron a bailar como si de una coreografía se tratara bailaban al compás de la música y ambos coordinados. Era extraordinario como ambos bailaban sin ser conscientes de sus pasos. Todos los allí presentes se formaron a su alrededor observando el baile pues aunque ninguno de los dos era consciente de la música y su alrededor era magnífico el espectáculo que estaban dando.

Greg no se creía lo que veía. Sabía que algo le iba a ser difícil pero no imaginaba que ese ser apareciera y menos que tuviera esa relación con Hermione. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más interesantes pues había observado todo lo ocurrido con la entrada de ese hombre pero a la vez se complicaban más. Pues uno de ellos no aparecía por el simple echo de bailar.

"_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
_

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me…"_

Era increíble la sensación que le transmitía. Sus manos frías como el mármol la estremecían pero a la vez se sentía bien pues su mano en su espalda en su cadera la hacían estremecer incontrolablemente. Sus ojos rojos como el rubí la traspasaban hasta los límites y la hacía enrojecer pero su porte y su expresión era algo que no podía resistirse y cada vez que se encontraba apoyada en su pecho su corazón se desbordaba y no podía controlarlo aunque más bien no quería controlarlo, solo quería dejarse llevar por él.

"_Girl you know he can't touch like I do  
I don't see you trippin' or flippin' over his moves  
Don't take a genius to see he ain't that dude  
But you let him back you don't know what you was on_

When you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed…"

Sus manos cálidas en su pecho, entre sus manos… era algo que no podía describir. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sin sentirse tan vivo. La inmortalidad era algo fantástico hasta que la poseías pero ¿de que servía vivirla solo sin compañía, sin sentir los pequeños placeres que te permitía el estar vivo? Era algo que hasta ahora no sabía pues esa pequeña era ahora su vida, lo que él no podía hacer lo haría ella por los dos. Todo su poder junto al suyo y protegida por los suyos juntamente con todo el clan le iban ha hacer poseedora de una gran fuerza.

"_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
_

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me…"_

Se miraban como si dependieran del otro en cada segundo que pasaba. Sus pasos perfectamente coordinados. Frío junto calor, ámbar y rojo se fundían juntamente. La gente estaba embelesada con esa pareja. Nadie sabía de donde había salido aquel hombre, quien era ni tan solo su nombre pero estaban seguros que Hermione lo conocía y escondía más de lo que aparentaba ser, tanto ella como él.

"_You fall on hard times it seems  
But you ain't gettin' no sympathy  
No baby not from me  
'Cause I told you you should never leave  
See you chose this road so you gotta go it alone  
Remember I told you so…"_

Y la canción siguió hasta que se dieron cuenta que la pareja se incorporaba de nuevo y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que la música había parado. Se sonrieron ante el asombro de todos y sin importar nada más salieron del centro de la multitud. Andaban uno al lado del otro hasta que un pequeño grupo los interceptó.

"¿Qué ocurre chicos?" Hermione estaba extrañada de la tensión que podía notar en aquel momento con sus amigos.

"¿Te lo tendremos que sacar a la fuerza?" Ron estaba que ardía de la rabia pero por suerte era controlado por Harry y Ginny.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí Herms?" Harry quien parecía mantener la paciencia la miró sinceramente a los ojos.

Molef izo un intentó de hablar pero Hermione lo detuvo cogiéndolo suavemente del brazo. Lo miró a los ojos pidiéndole que no dijera nada hasta que se lo indicara y volvió a mirar a sus amigos que esperaban una respuesta impacientes.

"Se que les debo muchas explicaciones chicos." Todos asintieron ante eso. "Pero deben comprender que cada cosa a su tiempo. Por ahora solo quiero presentaros a alguien especial." Algunos fruncieron el cejo, otros alzaron las cejas pero todos con cara de desconcierto. "Chicos este es…" Y cogiendo del brazo a Molef, se puso a su lado. "Molef, del Clan de los Tremwez." Jess abrió los ojos de manera sorprendente algunos lo miaron confusos y otros se tornaron blancos.

"Es… es…" Sean no conseguía articular palabra solo soltaba silabas sin coherencia.

Jess por lo contrario se recompuso un poco. Se acercó con paso lento y carraspeó.

"Creo que es un honor saber de ti." Extendió la mano caballerosamente. Molef sonrió dejando entre ver sus colmillos y produciendo un escalofrió mutuo a todos.

"Un gusto conoceros, Ferwon." Su mano izo contacto con la de Jess y si estaba sorprendido por su conocimiento sobre su nombre se sorprendió al tocar su piel fría y dura.

Fue breve pero intenso el momento que duró aquel contacto. Los demás observaban como Jess se había presentado pero no se atrevían a mover un músculo. Era algo inexplicable encontrarlo allí y Hermione agarrada de su brazo lo era más.

"¿Qué les pasa chicos?" Estos la fulminaron con la mirada pues era obvia la reacción que tenían. ¿De verdad esperaba que se lanzaran a saludarlo? Era increíble como podía ser de despistada aquella chica.

"Esto Hermione…" Harry intentó hablar para romper el hielo pero realmente no sabía que decir pues nunca se había encontrado en una situación de aquel calibre.

"Preciosa." Los presentes se estremecieron al oírlo hablar tan cariñosamente a Hermione mientras que Ginny y Luna se derretían ante él. "No te preocupes, se acostumbraran. Antes de irme debo decirte algo." Ella asintió y se dispuso a irse pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

"¿Ya te vas? ¿No me vas a presentar Herms?" lentamente se giró para encontrar exactamente lo que no quería. Frente a ella y con una sonrisa estaba Greg.

"Yo… no sabía…" Se encontraba impotente ante él. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo todo eso? ¿Y por qué a ella? Respiró profundamente y lo encaró. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Él solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

"Nos hemos tomado un descanso antes de seguir y al verte he venido hasta aquí." Por unos momentos sus ojos azules chocaron con los rubíes de Molef.

"Sabes a que me refiero." Junto a Molef y con sus amigos sacó las fuerzas necesarias para encararlo después de todo. Vio como sus ojos se ensombrecían pero solo por unos instantes.

"No es el momento de eso Hermione." Había dicho su nombre completo y eso solo significaba una cosa. Tarde o temprano hablarían de eso.

"Chicos este es Gregori Klurt." Miró a Greg y luego a sus amigos y para su asombro Jess, Rek, Alex y Sean lo fulminaron con la mirada y si no hubiera sido porque había más gente juraría que se habrían lanzado contra él.

"Que sorpresa…" Jess arrastró las palabras como lo habría hecho un Slytehrin y sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor.

"Lo mismo digo." Sonrió.

La sonrisa que Hermione conocía se había transformado en una de sorna. No era de sentimientos ni nada. Su corazón se encogió y algo de decepción nació en su interior sin saber porque. Notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos y encontrándose con el vampiro mirándola fijamente.

"Si me disculpáis debo hacer una cosa." Sin esperar ningún reproche o algo se encaminó hacía los jardines seguida de Molef y unos cuantos ojos.

"Ha sido un gusto volveros a ver y conoceros." Greg miró a los Werstensis y luego a los de Hogwarts y tras esbozar una sonrisa siguió. "Yo también tengo que seguir con el espectáculo." Tras despedirse con la mano fue rumbo al escenario de nuevo.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·&

Se levantó cansado de estar allí lamentándose e intentando encontrar unas soluciones que en ese momento no llegarían así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a la Gryffindor bailar con aquella armonía y tan elegante junto al vampiro.

Espero a que terminara pero ella se había dirigido a su grupo de amigos y allí no podía interceptarla pero le impacto el último invitado que se había sumado a las presentaciones. Con frustración y rabia contenida espero que se alejara de ella para interceptarlo.

El moreno llevaba una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Muchas chicas lo miraban fascinadas mientras otras sonreían como bobas. Pensaba en una sola chica de ojos ámbar y pelo castaño cuando alguien se interpuso en su paso. Enfocó mejor pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no había distinguido el que le había cortado el paso.

"No te acerques más a ella." Sus ojos grises lo fulminaron.

"Y aquí llega el príncipe al rescate." Sonrió malévolo. "Se acercó un poco más a él de manera que solo el rubio lo escuchara. "Yo de ti me cuidaba de meterme en medio. No sabes con que clase de fuego estás jugando." Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

"Me da igual. Tan solo aléjate." Su voz ruda y profunda hacía juego con sus palabras.

"Yo escogeré lo que quiero y pienso hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla." Su amenaza parecía no haber echo vibrar ni un solo músculo del cuerpo del rubio.

"Entonces mi elección esta echa. Acércate o hazle algo y no respondo." Eso último lo había pronunciado cual serpiente arrastra las palabras. Greg sonrió irónico.

"Bien. Entonces atente tú, a mis consecuencias. Y repito, no sabes donde te metes, Malfoy." Esto dejó algo perplejo a Malfoy.

"No me intimidas Klurt." Y sin decir nada más ambos siguieron direcciones contrarias pensando en el otro.

Bien era cierto que ninguno sabía donde se metía el otro pero una cosa era cierta, Hermione jugaban un papel importante, crucial, entre ellos dos y lo importante era saber quien era el ganador pues las consecuencias serían muy distintas.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·&

Se dirigían al lago en silencio. Uno al lado del otro. El hombre tenía su brazo colocado tras la espalda de ella y su mano reposando en su cadera, manteniéndola cerca. Ella no hacía ningún movimiento para alejarse tan solo se dejaba llevar como lo había echo en el baile. Escuchaba las pisadas silenciosas de él y sus ropas rozando.

Entonces él la detuvo y ella giró para mirarlo. No sabía porque pero algo le decía que eso no era una visita cualquiera, sino se notaba en sus ojos un mensaje oculto aunque no supiera identificarlo.

"Lady…" La castaña se sobresaltó.

Lo miró esta vez fijamente a los ojos pues solo dos personas la habían llamado así y no sabía porque insistían en un título que a ella no le correspondía. El vampiro vio como ella le preguntaba silenciosamente el por qué de aquel misterio y ese título. Sonrió al verla tan turbada.

"¿Lady?" Su labios solo pronunciaron lo que intentaba descifrar sin percatarse.

"Así es." Misma respuesta, misma frustración. "Prométeme una cosa." Su silencio le dio a entender que lo aceptaría. "No os acerquéis a él." Era extraño que siendo él, alguien temido por todos, le aconsejara sobre el peligro. Irónico.

Se acercó a un árbol próximo, apoyó la mano en su tronco y tras unos segundos recostó su espalda en ella. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa triste. No entendía porque le decían Lady pues ella nunca supo de alguien de la realeza proveniente de su familia. Todos intentaban alejarla de algo que ella aunque fuera inteligente y audaz no conseguía saber que peligro corría.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cerró los ojos y suspiro cansada de dar tantas vueltas en si misma y no encontrar nada, tan solo volver al principio para después que alguien le dijera lo mismo. ¿Y sí…? No era tan inverosímil… pero… ¿y si fuera que ese peligro siempre lo había tenido cerca? ¿Existía la posibilidad de ser alguien del pasado y que tuviera la misma suerte? Entonces ese título le correspondía pero no de la manera que desde un principio imaginó. Podría ser un noble o lo que fuera pero siempre apartada por su seguridad en contra de la voluntad de los suyos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida de esa deducción tan posible pero tan acertada, entonces allí estaba.

Molef la miraba sonriente esperando una palabra de ella pero su rostro lo decía todo. Era inteligente y ella sola estaba sacando sus conclusiones pero él no era quien para decirle nada. Vio su mirada profunda y con un extraño brillo.

"Yo…" Molef se acercó hasta ella. Un mechón de pelo cruzaba por delante su espalda. Lo cogió suavemente y lo olió, enmudeciendo a la chica.

"Única…" Se alzó de nuevo y esta vez posó su mano en su cuello.

La Gryffindor notó un extraño escalofrió su mirada se mantenía fija en él y de repente sintió una sensación de poder increíble. Molef se acercó a ella y a escasos centímetros de sus labios sonrió. Ella entreabrió los labios para intentar decir algo pero Molef la selló con sus labios. Un beso apasionado, dulce pero sobretodo misterioso. Inconscientemente le respondió el beso. No duró mucho y Molef se separó de ella con sus ojos brillantes.

"¿Qué ocurre Molef?" Le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta la orilla del lago. Se puso tras ella y le susurró.

"Mírate ahora." Giró un poco la cara para mirarlo algo confusa miró hacía el lago y se agacho para mirarse.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Lo que estaba viendo ni se lo imaginaba, aquello era una de sus cualidades.

La imagen que la superficie del lago le devolvía era increíble, podía ser hermosa pero aterradora. Unos ojos rojos le devolvían la mirada junto a unos colmillos pronunciados pero lo que más le sorprendía era que su piel se había vuelto más tostada, su pelo lucía perfectamente ondulado y hermoso y su figura era la de una mujer. Se levantó sobresaltada y miró a esos ojos ahora iguales a los suyos.

"Soy…" Molef negó aunque aún sonriendo.

"Solo la apariencia que tendrías si lo fueras pero tienes los mismos poderes que uno de nosotros. Tu condición de humana y tus sentidos vampíricos te hacen un arma letal."

"¿Qué quieres decir con lo de uno de vosotros?" Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

"Quien crea la marca se hace el protector de esa persona pero a la vez le otorga unos poderes que debe ser capaz tanto de descubrir y desarrollar como controlar." Hermione se tensó un poco pero no debía preocuparse al menos por el momento. "Al menos esa es mi parte ahora pequeña debo irme." Pero ella lo retuvo.

"¿Tu parte de que?" Hacía unos instantes lo entendía todo y ahora más dudas la acechaban.

"Siempre tan curiosa. Solo quédate con eso ya lo entenderás." Besó su mejilla dulcemente y lo vio marchar hacia el interior del bosque.

Se sentó intentando que todo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo desapareciera. Dejó que el viento jugara con su pelo y se dejó llevar por los sonidos que la rodeaban pero unos diferentes a los que había estado escuchando aparecieron. Eran pisadas y conocía al dueño de esas pisadas al igual que sabía que se dirigía hacía ella. Al detenerse a escasos metros alzó los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué escusa vienes a contarme ahora?" Él no se inmutó ante sus ojos y eso la extrañó.

"Creí que me habías perdonado."Sonrió amablemente. Se acercó a ella un poco más.

"Ese es el problema." Sonrió irónicamente dejando ver unos colmillos.

"¿Intentas intimidarme?" Entrecerró los ojos pero en un abrir de ojos ya no estaba sentada frente a él.

"Puede ser…" Le susurró a la oreja una voz dulce y peligrosa. Se giró pero ya no estaba allí. "¿Me buscabas?" Volvieron a susurrarle. Siguió la voz pero no estaba justo enfrente sino a unos metros de él.

"La verdad es que es impresionante. Hermione escu…" Pero un grito fuerte y seguro lo interrumpieron.

"¡¡NOO!! Ahora no quiero ni escucharte ni verte. Vete." Vio como se acercaba a ella. "Detente ahí." Sus ojos se endurecieron y su voz sonó peligrosa.

"Tarde o temprano deberás escucharme." Ambos se encararon. "Nadie nos ve, podemos hablar tranquilamente."

"Como la última vez, ¿verdad? Nadie nos veía ni escuchaba. Siempre es lo mismo. Pero, ¿Sabes una cosa?" Entrecerró los ojos sin perder la mirada contra él. "Me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Has cambiado y me pregunto… ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿El Greg que conocí hace años o alguien muy distinto a él?" Su rostro dibujaba ahora una sonrisa triste aunque más maquiavélica por sus colmillos.

"No se que te esta haciendo pensar todo esto pero soy el mismo." Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza aún con su sonrisa. "¡Pues créelos a ellos!" Esta vez su mirada se endureció apareciendo en sus ojos rubí un extraño brillo y sus labios formaron una línea inexpresiva.

"¿A quien Greg? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?" Greg se tensó pues los nervios y sus comentarios lo habían sobresaltado diciendo cosas que debería haberse callado. "Contéstame…" Arrastró las palabras.

"A todos esos que te rodean y a ese estúpido vampiro." Hermione apretó los puños y soltó un gruñido estremecedor como un animal de su garganta. Greg algo consternado se hecho atrás.

"Jamás vuelvas a insultarlo y si ahora tu no te vas me iré yo." Empezó a andar pero justo estar tras él lo escuchó susurrar pues era consciente que lo escucharía.

"Yo no soy a quien debes temer. Eso depende de ti." Aunque no sonó muy creíble en esos momentos para ella él dio media vuelta y pasando por su lado no dijo más.

Lo vio acercarse a las puertas del castillo y entrar como si nada. La rabia la inundó pero algo de congoja y tristeza la derrumbaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo soltando únicamente un par de lágrimas pues no tenía más después de todo. Golpeó el suelo con toda su rabia y se levantó despacio pues quería pensar cada movimiento y no pensar en nada más.

Alcanzó las puertas antes de lo que quiso. Siguió andando sin parase en la fiesta y se dirigió hasta su torre pero a mitad de camino se detuvo.

"¿Escondido, Malfoy?" Éste salió de un aula vacía pero solo observó su espalda y sus rizos ahora más definidos.

"Sólo te esperaba." Se acercó a ella y se posicionó tras ella. "¿No vas a mirarme?" Su tono era suave y sin agresividad pero ella era todo lo contrario.

"Créeme, es mejor así." Vio como bajaba la cabeza y eso le molestó pues quien tenía el valor y la elegancia suficientes nunca debía bajar la cabeza y ella era una de esas personas.

"Pues yo creo que no." Y suavemente la giró quedando ambos de frente pero ella mantenía la cara bajada. El rubio se agachó un poco y vio que mantenía los ojos cerrados. "Por favor, mírame." Necesitaba hablarle y mirar aquellos ojos miel que tanto lo habían hecho cambiar.

"Solo dime lo que quieres." Ladeó la cabeza de manera que ahora su pelo formaba una cortina donde él no la veía. No sabía porqué pero no quería que viera el aspecto que ahora tenía.

"¿Porqué me huyes ahora?" Seguía sujetándola por los hombros con delicadeza pero aún así le aterraba que en cualquier momento saliera corriendo.

"No te huyo solo que no es un buen momento ahora para mi." Malfoy frunció el cejo. Harto que no la mirara la soltó de un hombro y le cogió la barbilla alzándosela quedando ahora cara a cara.

"Ábrelos." Vio como mordía su labio y allí estaba algo que no había imaginado encontrarse.

Muy despacio abrió sus ojos fijándolos en los grises de él. Vio la sorpresa reflejada y un extraño miedo no por ser lo que aparentaba ser sino por ella misma, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo muy importante. Rojo contra gris chocaron pero había algo más que para ambos era extraño. Ella por un lado se sentía extraña ante su mirada pues una sensación de angustia la invadía y él sintiendo una desesperación desconocida. Se humedeció los labios y se lo mordió nerviosa mostrándole unos colmillos pronunciados.

Malfoy se la quedó mirando e inconscientemente la apretó un poco más por el hombro. Intentaba buscar una respuesta de por qué ahora era uno de ellos pero no encontraba ninguna convincente pero algo le decía que ella no podía haber echo algo así y menos exponerse tanto.

"¿Por qué?" La castaña frunció el cejo pues era extraño que ese por qué tuviera el significado que ella pensaba. Entreabrió los labios pero no sabía que decir y se quedó muda. "No respondas sino quieres." Y allí se dio cuenta el tono de voz que tenía, era de dolor y tristeza. La soltó y se sintió desfallecer.

Vio como se marchaba hacía la fiesta dejándola sola en medio de aquel pasillo con el corazón encogido. Estuvo debatiéndose, por un lado quería irse donde nadie la molestara pero por otro quería decirle todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y poderlo sentir. Siguió sus pasos sin importarle lo que la gente le dijera al verla o tenerse que encontrar con él. Respiró profundamente y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que se vio frente a él sorprendiéndolo y dispuesta ha hablar.

& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·& · & ·&

¡¡¡¡Y aquí está el Chap 22!!!!!

¿Les gustó? ¿Decepcionó? Creó que lo he hecho bastante completo y con muchas más sorpresas de las que en un principio había pensado. Y como ya dije, esto empieza a ponerse interesante… jejeje…. No puedo decir fechas de siguiente publicación pero estén segurs que no será mucho tiempo. Y para aquellos que me siguen ya saben que hay otra historia por ahí mía… los espero allí también aunque es cortita de momento…

Muchos besos y abrazos y les deseo

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!

Y AGRADECIMEINTOS A TODOS aquellos que me leen y también a los que se han dado a conocer de una manera u otra, mil gracias a:

CECIdeMALFOY, Darkred-sun, HerEvilRoyalty5, Kirara Malfoy, Roses' Rain Spell, Xaugar, , Davis, ely1593, , karyta34, mica-prongs, remmy-ro, , Carool, Guerulita Evans, Luzbelita, , marta-04, oromalfoy, Pasch, saku-kamiya, yequita

Zuoteyu, Maqhitaw, princesaartemisa.


	23. Secretos En La Noche Y Nuevas Compañías

**23. Secretos En La Noche Y Nuevas Compañías**

Se quedó sorprendido ante la rapidez que su cuerpo había adoptado y ese silencio y elegancia que acompañaba todos sus movimientos. Posó sus ojos en los rubís de ella y pudo ver un pequeño destello de un color miel rodeando su pupila pero al parpadear ya no existía. ¿Tanto deseaba que lo que veía no fuera real?

Seguía parada frente a él impidiéndole el paso sin saber que decirle. Optó por avanzar un poco más hacía él pero se detuvo pues percibió que esa no era la mejor manera. Cerró los ojos harta. Respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir. Algo extraño le ocurría a Malfoy pues la miraba contento pero a la vez algo desorientado.

"¿Cómo… lo hiciste?" Su voz sonó suave pero algo insegura ante lo que acababa de ver.

"¿Hacer qué?" Ahora si que no entendía a ese chico.

"Tu aspecto, cambió." Ella frunció el cejo pero ante toda reacción el rubio le conjuró un espejo flotante que tras verse unos segundos desapareció.

"¿Eso crees?" Él asintió y ella sonrió divertida. "Ven éste no es un buen lugar." Y empezó a andar dirección a alguna aula vacía y cercana.

Dudó al momento pero no tenia otra cosa que hacer y al parecer su cabeza le repetía las mismas palabras que había estado escuchando durante el transcurso de la noche, _"protégela…''_

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Entró como un huracán a la habitación y sin poder contenerse todo lo que se encontraba encima el escritorio y en los estantes fue directo al suelo destrozado y quedando todo esparcido. Sentía una rabia incontrolable en su interior y deseaba liberarla. Se sentó en la cama y cogiéndose la cabeza se fue tranquilizando poco a poco.

Sintió un extraño hormigueo en el brazo y vio una luz tenue azul. Extrañado se levantó la manga de la camisa y allí estaba la marca que desde que tenia memoria recordaba en su brazo brillando suavemente. Entonces le vino un recuerdo de su infancia.

_& · & · & · & · & Flash Back · & · & · & · & · & _

_Había llegado a su casa llorando después de que todos los de su clase se rieran de él. Subió cabizbajo las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se encerró allí. Se tumbó en la cama y con su dragón de peluche rojo y mirando a la ventana desconectó del mundo._

_Al rato unos suaves toques a la puerta llamaron su atención._

"_Pasa." Dijo con voz apenas audible._

"_Hijo, ¿que ocurre? No has bajado a merendar." Una mujer de cabello negro, tez bronceada y ojos café se sentó al lado del pequeño._

"_No tengo hambre, mamá." Y volvió a mirar por la ventana._

"_¿Qué te ha pasado en el colegio, Josh?" Sus ojos se posaron en los miel de su pequeño hijo. Éste soltó un pequeño sollozo._

"_Todos se ríen de mí." Y la abrazó de repente. Sollozando._

"_¿Y eso te tiene en este estado?" Solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza. "¿Por qué se ríen?" El pequeño se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y con la cabeza gacha le mostró el antebrazo._

"_De esto. Dicen que no es una marca de nacimiento y que es fea." La madre lo miró con dulzura y levantó la cabeza del niño para mirarlo a la cara._

"_Escúchame bien Josh. Tú sabes que esas personas no son como nosotros. Ellos son muggles, no son capaces de hacer magia como lo hacemos en esta casa. Mientras no tengas la edad debes ir a ese colegio para no ser un inculto de lo que te rodea." El pequeño castaño la miraba interesado en lo que su madre le relataba. "Por eso no debes hacer que esos comentarios te afecten, tu eres diferente a ellos y que lleves esa marca, quiere decir que eres alguien muy importante. Esto…" Cogió su bracito y lo acarició suavemente. "… es un símbolo muy poderoso y que ha su debido tiempo lo entenderás por ahora siéntete orgulloso de llevarla y no nos defraudes." Tras decir eso la mujer sonrió y posó un pequeño beso en su cabecita. _

_Sin decir nada más la mujer se levantó y salió del cuarto dejando al pequeño de siete años asombrado mirándose el brazo._

"_Poderoso…" Su mirada recorría cada pequeña línea que formaba aquel dibujo. Ante él unas letras parecidas a las runas se repartían alrededor de una cruz egipcia y bajo ésta una daga posada en horizontal._

_Saltó de la cama y bajó lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían hasta la cocina. Allí encontró a su madre sentada en la mesa y mirando el jardín._

"_Mami tengo hambre." La morena sonrió y le mostró un plató que estaba frente a ella. El pequeño se subió y empezó a comer. "Mamá, ¿puedes decirme, que significan estos símbolos?" Ésta se levantó y se sentó al lado de su hijo. _

"_Verás, estos símbolos que rodean estos dos otros, son un lenguaje antiguo que utilizaban los primeros magos que aparecieron. Este otro, es una cruz egipcia, los egipcios la llamaban ankh, y entre otras cosa, era considerada una llave mágica que abría la frontera a la inmortalidad. Y este otro es una daga especial." El niño miraba cada uno los signos que su madre le había señalado. "Y por ahora eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, más adelante irás descubriendo sus significados y para que te servirán." _

_Y así pasaron la tarde conversando y riendo._

_& · & · & · & · & End Flash Back · & · & · & · & · & _

Ahora entendía todos y cada uno de aquellos símbolos. La cruz egipcia servía para indicar la inmortalidad, las runas cada una de sus cualidades, veloz, rápido, frió, mortal, oscuro, sigiloso pero cada uno también era poseedor de un poderoso hechizo utilizado con consciencia y por último la daga mostraba quien era, un cazador de vampiros, el arma que debía usar para matarlos y la que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia.

Repasó cada símbolo y ahora debía ser cuidadoso. Hasta hacía poco solo conocía un par de cosas de aquella marca pero esta noche las estrellas lo habían iluminado y a más a más para su sorpresa la daga debía ser invocada. Cerró los ojos y tras concentrarse los abrió, una luz igual a la que desprendía su marca apareció en la palma de su mano y tras convertirse en fuego frió la daga apareció materializada en su mano dejando una pequeña humareda azul.

"Vaya…" Sonrió satisfecho. Dio algunos movimientos ágiles a la daga con la mano dándole la vuelta, lanzándola y cogiéndola. Era increíble, como si toda su vida hubiera estado practicando. "Esto es formidable." Pero se volvió serio al recordar a Hermione y el porque tenía esa daga en la mano.

Allí había uno de los más peligrosos seres del mundo, muchos de los de su familia había intentado matarlo con un resultado contrario, ellos habían caído a sus manos. También estaba demasiado unido a Hermione y para colmo ella lo defendía. Debía escribir a sus padres de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo necesitaba una voz de experiencia y más tarde iría a ver a Dumbledore.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

"Creo que te has precipitado al juzgarme." Estaba de espaldas a él apoyada en una de las ventanas. Malfoy la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quieres decir que tu eres uno de ellos?" Apretó los puños frustrado. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces que?" Quería respuestas y no rodeos.

"Respóndeme tu a mí y entonces te lo diré todo." Rápido y sin aviso Malfoy asintió para su sorpresa. "¿Por qué tanto interés?" Esta vez lo miró a los ojos.

"Esto es como un dejà vú." Se rascó la cabeza y siguió. "Lo repetiré. Empiezo a pensar por mi mismo podríamos decir, hay cosas que me han hecho pensar, entre ellas estas tú y si tengo que estar a tu lado, ¿por qué no? A más he tenido alguno que otro comentario fuera de lo común que me dan más motivos para seguir con este camino que no con el que creí que estaba bien." Se apoyó en la puerta esperando que la chica reaccionara.

"Es más de lo que pedía. Bien ahora me toca a mí." Se sentó en una mesa frente a él. "¿Sabes que significa esta marca?" Le señaló el cuello con la rosa y Malfoy asintió de nuevo. "Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta." El Slytherin frunció el cejo sin comprender. "Esta marca, proporciona a la persona poderes fuera de los comunes, sin necesidad de conjuros ni varita. Estos solo se dan a los protectores, las personas que poseen esta marca y como consecuencia deben proteger a quien se la proporcionó." Malfoy seguía cada una de las palabras que la Gryffindor le decía. "Pero no son activados hasta que el creador lo cree necesario. Me proporcionan los mismos poderes y en el momento que quiera hasta su misma apariencia que ellos poseen." Cerró los ojos y a los segundos frente a él se encontraba la Hermione que había visto hacía poco.

Se acercó peligrosamente hasta él. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente y Malfoy pudo sentir su piel caliente. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella caricia. Tras unos segundos como en trance abrió de nuevo los ojos encontrándose con unos ambarinos fijos en los suyos. Se acercó a ella sin prisa y repitió el gesto que ella le había echo.

Sus ojos centellearon de felicidad mientras que los grises de él seguían impasivos aunque sabía que por los latidos rápidos de él sentía algo parecido a lo que ella sentía, felicidad. Sentía todavía la mano del Slytherin sobre su mejilla pero ésta se fue deslizando hasta su cuello. Ella no se inmutó y vio como la cara del rubio se acercaba a ella, sabia lo que iba a ocurrir pero no sentía deseos de apartarse y para su sorpresa él apoyó su frente en su hombro derecho y la abrazó.

Ese era un abrazo de esperanza, de estar cansado de luchar contra todo y contra sí mismo y quería paz. Había sentimientos encontrados entre él que jamás creyó posible, era miedo, si miedo a perderlo todo, a volver a estar solo, sin tener vida propia y ser un simple títere de aquel mundo. Solo había una luz que le iluminaba aquel camino de tinieblas y se aferraría a ella con la vida misma y en aquel momento era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, aferrarse a Hermione Granger como si la vida le fuera en ello, suplicándole en aquel abrazo que no lo dejará, que lo ayudara. No la dejaría marcharse hasta que supiera quien era realmente Draco Malfoy.

Suspiró y la abrazó más fuerte pero con cuidado y fue entonces que sintió las manos de ella, cálidas como el Sol y suaves como la seda recorrerle parte de la espalda y enredándose en su pelo.

"No me sueltes…" Le susurró en la misma posición.

"No pienso hacerlo." Aquella frase fue el detonante. Ambos se miraron sin separase del abrazo y como un imán sus labios se fueron acercando.

Un roce suave de reconocimiento, un beso corto de aceptación y fue el segundo beso donde ambos supieron que jamás existiría otro. Se besaron con dulzura y cariño, reconociendo por fin aquellos sentimientos que habían enterrado y lo habían trasformado en odio. Perdonándose todo y con nuevas esperanzas sabiendo que estaban juntos en eso.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

La fiesta terminó sin más acontecimientos extraños. Cada alumno se fue hacia su casa sin percatarse que a partir de ese momento nada sería igual de tranquilo.

El grupo de música dejó los instrumentos bien colocados y recogieron sus cosas.

"Ha sido mejor de lo que me esperaba." Habló Ayrton.

"Aunque creo que Greg nos debe una explicación." Matt miró al susodicho y todas las miradas se posaron en él.

"Ey chicos, ¿qué pasa con esas caras?" Alzó las manos en señal de paz.

"Lo que pasa es que queremos saber quién era esa chica para que hicieras esas estupideces frente a todos." Respondió Matt.

"Está bien. ¿Recuerdan que les hablé sobre una chica que me volvió loco pero tuve que abandonarla?" Todos asintieron. "Pues bien, esa chica es la que han visto hoy, la castaña, su nombre es Hermione." Todos los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Vaya… creí que era guapa, tal y como la describías pero no que era tan misteriosa…" Jacob se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Bueno esta bien de hablar de ella. Recojamos esto que debemos empezar a instalarnos porque nos quedaremos aquí hasta pasadas las navidades." Todos asintieron y fueron terminando de alistar las pocas cosas que quedaban.

Pasaron diez minutos y todos se dirigían a sus dormitorios charlando animadamente sin percatarse que unos pocos metros más adelante se encontrarían con quien acaparaba la mente de cierto moreno.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Después del beso se habían quedado mirándose e inconscientemente se habían quedado frente a la ventana observando la noche en silencio. Hermione estaba rodeada por los brazos de Draco y este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña. No les importaba estar de pie ni tampoco el silencio pues estaban completamente a gusto.

Hermione se movió algo preocupada. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más tarde y debían irse antes que el toque de queda llegara mientras el rubio notó parte del nerviosismo de la castaña e intentó aplacarlo dándole pequeños besos alrededor de la mandíbula y el cuello de la Gryffindor.

"Draco debo irme…" Ambos estaban abrazados frente a la ventana de aquella aula y Hermione empezaba a notar un cosquilleo por toda su columna a causa de los besos del rubio.

Éste solo respondió con un corto beso en su cuello y la abrazó más contra si. Ahora que ambos lo habían admitido les costaba separarse por miedo a que solo hubiera sido una mala pasada del destino.

"Deberíamos…" Reposó su mentón en el hombro de la castaña viendo en el cristal el reflejo de ambos.

"En serio Draco… Debo regresar." Se giró entre los brazos del rubio y ambos se quedaron mirando. "Mañana hablamos." Se alzó de puntitas y suavemente el rubio la saltó aprovechando de acariciar cada trozo que se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

"Está bien." Y sin más la castaña salió por la puerta dejándolo solo entre las sombras. Suspiró y espero a que pasaran unos minutos antes de salir por si acaso.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

Hermione salió algo ida de aquella aula pues su cabeza seguía con cierto rubio Slytherin. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿De donde había salido ese sentimiento tan fuerte que la unía a él? Sabía que desde aquel día de verano en que lo vio completamente diferente al Malfoy que ella conocía algo había nacido en ella pero no se había dado cuenta hasta esa noche.

Debía aclarar varios puntos con Draco antes de nada y sobretodo ordenar todos sus pensamientos pues ahora las cosas serian mucho más difíciles y más si Greg rondaba por Hogwarts.

Siguió pensando en sus cosas mientras andaba por los pasillos pero no percibió que unas voces se aproximaban por la siguiente esquina por donde debía girar. Alzó la vista al girar y lo único que pudo ver fueron unos ojos azules para luego ver oscuridad aunque su sentido del oído le advertía que a su alrededor se oían voces.

"¡Por Morgana!" Exclamó la castaña dejándolos a todos parados. Se sentó algo desorientada y abrió los ojos para ver de nuevo ese azul cielo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como naranjas y su piel tomó un color algo más rojo. "¡TÚ!"

"Yo también me alegro de encontrarte." Greg le tendía una mano mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Hermione no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía de todos los que habitaban en Hogwarts debía de ser él. ¡Hasta prefería a Snape! Miró su mano tendida y apretando la mandíbula la aceptó sin dejarlo de fulminar con la mirada.

Una vez estaba de nuevo en pie se arregló la ropa y miró fijamente a sus ojos esperando hallar alguna cosa que le indicará lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Ambos estaban tan absortos en el otro que Hermione ni se percató de la compañía que el moreno llevaba hasta que un carraspeó la hizo voltear.

"Siento interrumpir pero a menos que nos presentes nos vamos." Un chico moreno de ojos verdes claros captó la atención de Hermione.

Dejó de fijarse en Greg y se acercó al moreno. Miró sus ojos, su manera de hablar, su cuerpo y cayó en la cuenta. No se lo podía creer. ¿Por qué Merlín se encaprichaba en ponerle a personas de su pasado en el camino que ya se había forjado?

"¿Ayrton? ¿Eres tú AB?" El ojiverde miró fijamente a la ojimiel y esos ojos le producieron una electricidad de felicidad al encontrarla allí.

"¿Mina?" La castaña se abalanzó a él y ambos quedaron unidos en un gran abrazo.

"¡¡¡AB!!! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!" Ambos estaban sumidos en su abrazo que no se percataron de la mirada de furia de unos ojos grises ni de otros azules.

"Vaya Mina, mírate si que has crecido." Está se separó del chico y lo miró enfurruñada.

"Sabes que no me gusta Mina." El moreno se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido.

"Pero a mi sí. Creo que tenemos una charla ahora que por fin podemos." Hermione asintió y volvió a abrazarse a Ayrton y a los segundos pudo notar como temblaba suavemente. Él la separó y la miró fijamente. "Mina, no pienso desaparecer de nuevo, lo juro." Beso su frente y la abrazó de manera protectora.

Los cuatro restantes estaban expectantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Hermione se tranquilizó. Ayrton sonrió y Hermione algo avergonzada por aquel espectáculo le respondió. El moreno miró a sus compañeros y se dirigió a ellos.

"Bueno creo que debemos una pequeña explicación." Hermione lo secundó asintiendo. "Chicos, ella es Hermione Granger, aunque tu Greg creo que la conoces mejor que nadie." Este asintió y Hermione desvió al mirada. "Bueno solo deciros que Hermione fue como mi hermana pequeña cuando estuvimos en la escuela muggle, la protegía y ella en cambio no se separaba de mi pero…" Esta apretó su brazo que seguía sosteniéndolo entre los suyos mientras recordaba su partida. "Soy tres años mayor así que cuando salí del colegio y me fui a vivir al extranjero nos separamos y como no sabía como comunicarme con ella pues tenía que ocultarle todo lo mágico decidí no hacerlo pues mentirle era de lo peor que podía hacerle así que desaparecí de su mundo." Hermione seguía mirando el suelo sin separase de él como si de una niña de tres años se tratara. "Supe que estaba bien pero que se había deprimido muchísimo a mi partida y hasta ahora no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde hace cuanto, ¿diez años?"

"Trece Ab…" Aclaró ella.

"Pues va siendo hora que recuperemos ese tiempo." Hermione lo miró sonriendo, Ayrton siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, estuviera como estuviera. "Mina te presentó a Jacob." Éste era rubio ceniza y ojos azules pero menos intensamente que Greg. "Liroye y Matt." El primero tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones aunque más tostado de piel que los demás y Matt era de pelo pelirrojo y ojos de un color verde y azul.

"Encantada chicos." Hermione se separó de Ayrton. "Deben irse y yo también. Espero verte pronto y a ustedes también." Se dirigió a los demás. "Buenas noches." Le abrazó y tras besarlo en la mejilla salió dirección contraria a los cuatro chicos.

"Sino fuera por la historia que nos acaba de contar Ayrton, creería que es chica de él y no tuya Greg." Liroye se giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Greg pero este había salido dirección a la castaña. "Bah… dejémoslo… ya llegará." Y los tres se dirigieron a los dormitorios que les habían proporcionado.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Sabía que la estaba siguiendo pero aún así no aminoró el paso si quería hablar con ella tendría que ingeniárselas o bien interceptarla. Suspiró para sus adentros y en unos segundos aceleró el paso sin darse cuenta de la agilidad que tomaba.

La observó andar y se dio cuenta de la majestuosidad que sus pasos radiaban. Se movía sigilosa pero rápida con una agilidad que había podido comprobar durante el concierto de esa noche. Aceleró el paso y en unos segundos la tuvo sujeta por la muñeca.

"Suéltame." Susurrante y peligrosa sonó su voz pero el moreno no se dejó amedrentar. "No volveré a repetirlo."Está vez sonó más peligrosa si cabía pues un tono frió acompañaba cada palabra.

"Tenemos una charla y lo sabes…" Seguía sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel.

"Te dejé bien claro que no quería nada más de ti, tuve suficiente." Está vez se giró y lo encaró a los ojos. Los separaban unos pocos centímetros pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. "Lárgate de mi vida para siempre." Sus ojos centellearon y Greg pudo ver como un atisbo de rojo se asomaba por sus ojos miel.

"Lo haré en cuanto me aseguré que sabes la verdad." Hermione frunció los labios y lo miró duramente. "Mione, por favor solo te pido que me escuches…" La castaña lo miró a través de sus ojos y pudo diferenciar un brillo extraño, parecía angustia pero exactamente, ¿por qué?

Suspiró harta de aquellas persecuciones y de todo lo que había vivido aquel día. Se soltó suavemente de su agarre y más tranquila le respondió.

"Aquí no y tampoco ahora. Ya te diré, no me pidas más…" Sus ojos se calmaron un poco y esperó la respuesta.

Greg suspiró sabiendo que eso era lo único que de momento podía obtener por parte la castaña. La miró calmado y asintió levemente. No hacían falta palabras ni nada más.

"Me retiro pues." Dio media vuelta pero la voz de Greg la detuvo.

"Hermione, todavía no te he olvidado y menos mi corazón." Vio como se detenía y ladeaba un poco la cabeza mirando solo su perfil. Vio como sus ojos se entristecían un poco y sus manos se cerraban y sin más emprendía de nuevo el andar.

Al menos había conseguido algo así que tomando la dirección opuesta a la de la chica se dirigió a lo que sería su estancia por unos días o más, quien sabe.

& · & · & · & · & · & · &

No tardó en llegar a la entrada de Premios Anuales. Dio la contraseña y sin más entró pero lo que le sorprendió fue la oscuridad que había solo el débil fuego de la chimenea adornaba la estancia y la poca luz de la luna filtrada por las ventanas. Se adentró un poco más y pudo observar como en el marcó de la puerta que daba a la terraza se encontraba Malfoy mirando a través de ésta.

"Draco…" Éste siguió quieto como si no hubiera oído nada. "¿Sucede algo?" Estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio no podía ser por haberse ido de aquella aula pero entonces, ¿por qué esa sensación de que estaba molesto? Sus ojos entonces se encontraron con los grises de él.

"Dímelo tú… ¿no debes decirme nada?" Hermione frunció el cejo extrañada y cautelosa se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué debería decirte?" Se acercó algo más al rubio.

"Si estás jugando ya puedes decírmelo porque entonces…" Dejó de mirarla para mirar el fuego unos segundos y volver a posar sus ojos grises en los mieles de ella. "…sí así es he caído a tus pies sin importarme nada y dejándolo todo por ti." La castaña ahora si que no entendía nada. ¿Jugar ella? ¿a qué?

"Draco… yo…" No sabía si quiera que decir pues si no lo entendía menos podía sacar una solución.

"Vamos Hermione, esos dos chicos, Greg y Ayrton… ¿no me digas que no sabes nada de eso?" Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se relajó un poco y sus ojos esta vez miraron por la ventana evitando así tener que mirar al rubio y dándole la espalda.

"Sabes… hay cosas que la gente debería olvidar pero el no hacerlo te hace ser más fuerte y poder fortalecer tu corazón." Apoyó una mano en el cristal de la ventana sintiendo el frió pasar a través de su piel. "Pero por mucho que te esfuerces se marca a fuego en tu corazón. Greg y Ayrton son un episodio muy importante en lo que fue mi vida uno antes de los 11 años y otro después de saber que era bruja." Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las palabras que surgían a medida que recordaba y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios.

Malfoy la observaba embelesado por la fragilidad que en ese momento estaba viendo en la Gryffindor quien siempre creyó que era incluso más fuerte que él.

"Cuando todavía era niña, en la escuela se burlaban de mi por siempre llevar conmigo un libro y mi pelo siempre desordenado." Se echó a reír suavemente. "Parece que algunas cosas no cambian. Un día se estaban metiendo conmigo hasta tal punto que mientras rompían mi libro preferido otros se dedicaban a tirarme del pelo y burlarse, entonces Ayrton les plantó cara a todos y nadie se resistió a su órdenes era tres años mayor y con esos ojos verdes intimidaba muchísimo. Desde ese día nadie se atrevía a meterse conmigo pues me acompañaba a todas partes o yo a él y me gané muchas enemigas pues era muy popular. Para él era mi hermano mayor, aquel que nunca tendría. Pero un año, cuando el cumplió los 11 años se trasladó a estados unidos dejándome sola y siendo el blanco de todos al no tener 'mi protector' como lo llamaban." Suspiró pues un torrente de imágenes cruzaba su mente. "Pero… al encontrarlo hoy, fue como que una parte dentro de mí volvió a nacer." Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos viendo como no estaba dispuesto a hablar hasta que se lo contara todo. "Greg es harina de otro costal. A Ayrton lo quiero como a un hermano pero Greg… él fue quien despertó sentimientos totalmente diferentes. Lo conocí en una playa. Nos fuimos conociendo hasta que me enamoré. Estuvimos saliendo un tiempo. Esa época fue maravillosa, no puedo negarlo pero no todo es como un cuento de hadas así que el final llegó mucho más duro de lo que me imaginaba."

Vio como esbozaba una sonrisa triste y se abrazaba a si misma dirigiendo la mirada a la luna.

"Habíamos estado paseando todo el día pero supe por su mirada que algo sucedía y al llegar a la misma playa donde empezamos a salir me dejó, no se por qué ni con que motivos pero fue muy extraña su actitud y sus palabras. Después de mucho conseguí enterrarlo pero a pesar de ello alguien que te marca tanto no se olvida fácilmente." Una lágrima solitaria surcó una mejilla sin ella percatarse. "Lo que ocurrió con ambos es curioso pues desaparecieron de mi vida sin poder hacer nada y sin poder localizarlos. Los busqué con todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero al final tal y como se fueron de mí han vuelto a mí."

Una sonrisa triste fue lo que Malfoy percibió que no se había ido de su rostro desde que había empezado a relatar su vida.

"Los sigo queriendo es algo que no puedo evitarlo y más habiendo sido una parte importante en mi vida pero tú ahora también formas parte de ella y sobretodo del presente." Sus ojos no lo miraron sinó que se cerraron esperando algún reproche o algo parecido pero nada de eso sucedió.

Malfoy se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Adoptaron la posición que minutos atrás habían tenido frente a una ventana en un aula abierta. Estaban callados sin decir nada pues todo estaba dicho.

"Lo siento… no debí pedirte explicaciones." Su voz era suave y dulce susurrada en su oído. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Ha sido lo mejor que podías haber echo." Se giró y tomándolo con ambas manos de la cara lo besó suavemente. "Quiero mostrarte algo pero prométeme que pase lo que pase… no me dejarás." Malfoy frunció el cejo algo preocupado pero asintió. Le tomó de la mano y lo llevó tras ella hasta su habitación. "Espera aquí." Lo dejó en su cama sentado y respirando hondo abrió un cajón de su escritorio.

Malfoy la observaba algo extrañado pues no se imaginaba algo tan malo para que llegara hasta el punto de dejarla. ¿Acaso…? Como iba a reaccionar entonces… no esperaba que ella lo mostrara y menos tan pronto. Debía serenarse y sobretodo una vez supiera de qué se trataba responderle con toda sinceridad pues no ya no había motivos porque ocultarle algo. Vio como tomaba algunos pergaminos y pausadamente se acercaba a él.

Llegó frente a él y le tendió los pergaminos. Malfoy la miró primero a los ojos viendo algo de nervios en ellos y después sus ojos se posaron en los pergaminos pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver su caligrafía impresa. Pasó los pergaminos y comprobó lo que hacía tiempo sospechaba. Alzó los ojos y la miró directamente a los ojos. Se levantó de la cama y ambos quedaron de frente pero lo que la castaña no había prevenido era su reacción o al menos la que el Slytherin había tomado. La cogió de la cintura y la besó.

Hermione no reaccionó a lo primero pero tras sentir el contactó de la mano de Draco en su espalda reaccionó. Pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de él y se apegó más a él. Se separaron suavemente como si lo hubieran pensado a la vez y sus frentes quedaron unidas. Malfoy fue el primero en abrir los ojos y observarla sonrió al ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Debo decir… que no me esperaba para nada está reacción." Habló la Gryffindor mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba unos grises. "¿Por qué?"

"Porqué desde hace tiempo llevo sospechando algo, porque hace tiempo te perseguí…" Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro haciéndola sonrojar. "…y porque tengo a las dos chicas que me hacían perder la cabeza en una misma." La beso dulcemente y se separó de nuevo. "El cómo no importa ahora debemos centrarnos en nosotros y lo que vamos a hacer." Hermione asintió y lo abrazó por la cintura acercándose a él.

"No se cómo hacerlo y más… después de todo." Malfoy sabía que se refería a ese tal Greg pero no quería abordar el tema y menos ahora. "Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir mañana será un día largo." Malfoy asintió y se separó de ella aunque molesto por tenerlo que hacer. "Buenas noches, Draco." Lo beso profundamente transmitiéndole que ya nada podía ocurrir y Malfoy le respondió con la misma intensidad.

"Buenas noches, Lady." Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar el diminutivo que Malfoy le había dicho.

"¿Cómo… cómo me llamaste?" Lo agarró de la camisa y lo miró a los ojos.

"Lady…" Y como un fogonazo de luz ambos fueron cegados.

Solo notaban el contacto con el otro pues se habían abrazado uno al otro esperando las consecuencias. Notaron un pequeño tirón que los separaba del suelo pero demasiado débil para que creyeran que era real. Escucharon un suave murmullo lejano, algo parecido al metal golpear al andar y un suave rechinar de caballos. ¿Estaban escuchando metal y caballos? Malfoy abrió de golpe los ojos y se encontró rodeado de columnas de piedra decoradas con plantas que las serpenteaban. Miró hacia el suelo y encontró extraños símbolos grabados en toda la superficie de la piedra que formaba el suelo.

Siguió rodeando el lugar con su mirada plateada hasta encontrar a tres siluetas juntas frente a ellos. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro como la noche y sus ojos azul cielo aunque más blanco que azul y una porte que acobardaría al que se opusiera a sus mandatos. Sabía quien era pero no sabía qué hacía allí su presencia y menos qué hacía él mismo en ese lugar. Miró el segundo sujeto sorprendiéndose del parecido que mantenía con él. Era rubio platinado, con unos ojos grises fríos que cualquiera obedecería con una sola mirada y sus rasgos finos con su porte lo hacían elegante y respetado. Era un Malfoy sin duda. La tercera figura se mantenía oculta bajo una capa de color azul oscuro con un bordado verde, lo único que podía percibir por el tamaño y el cuerpo era de que se trataba de una mujer. Pero lo que le descolocaba eran aquellas túnicas finamente elaboradas con bordados en plata y oro al estilo medieval.

Los tres se miraron fijamente sin decir nada pero la mirada del ojiazul se desvió un poco más abajo que la del Slytehrin y siguió la mirada. Entre sus brazos Hermione todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. La apretó algo más contra sí intentando protegerla de aquellos individuos y eso alertó los sentidos de Hermione quien lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse el mismo escenario que Malfoy minutos antes había visto.

Sus ojos mieles se posaron primero en el pelinegro para dirigirla al platino quedándose muda de la impresión. ¿Qué demonios hacia de nuevo allí? ¿Por qué la miraban como si fueran hacer algo que la involucraba a ella? Se agarró inconscientemente más al cuerpo del rubio sin despejar la mirada del platino.

"Mi lady, ¿Por qué teméis cuando no debéis hacerlo y lo hacéis cuando no?" Sonrió de lado haciendo que ésta se tensara. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese título que no le pertenecía y esa sonrisa tan característica de los Malfoy.

"Sir Wayne…" Susurró no lo suficiente para que todos la escucharan. Malfoy se tensó y la miró incrédulo.

"¿Wayne?" Miró primero a Hermione y luego al rubio. "¿Wayne Malfoy? ¿El primer heredero Malfoy que renunció a su linaje?" Ahora si que las cosas no cuadraban. Sabía por las historias de su abuelo que el primer Malfoy que fue desheredado del linaje Malfoy había sido siglos atrás.

"Vaya… eso es lo que cuentan después de tanto tiempo. No era de extrañar." No se inmutó ante el comentario del chico pero su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la castaña. "Y bien Lady, ¿ya sabéis de donde venís?"Ante la mirada desconcertada de la chica Wayne siguió. "Entonces permíteme presentarte a, Lady Neal Granger conocida más como Neal Denglan." La tercera persona la cual iba tapada de pies a cabeza se deshizo de la capucha dejando ver un pelo castaño tirando al rojizo con suaves bucles, una tez moreno y unos ojos miel hermosos y a al vez sabios. Era una réplica casi exacta de ella con unos años más. Soltó un pequeño grito pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

"Hola pequeña." Sonrió dulcemente tranquilizándola. "Se que esto va a ser algo duro de asimilar y más después de lo que te vamos a contar pero es necesario que tengas tus cinco sentidos y retener todo lo que vamos a contarte. Es de suma importancia pues depende de esto que logréis vuestro cometido." Y fue entonces cuando posó sus ojos en los del joven Malfoy. "Kelon debes empezar." El mencionado miró primero a la dama y luego a la joven sintiendo una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

"¿Kelon? ¿Kelon Wastall?" Hermione ahora si que no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía de ser un sueño o una mala pasada de su subconsciente después de haber leído una de esas novelas muggle fantásticas.

"Así es Hermione, mi nombre real es Sir Kelon Wastall tanto aquí como en otros mundos." La castaña se soltó del Slytherin y se irguió mientras lo miraba y escuchaba cada palabra. "Después de aquel encuentro en el mercado supe que no eras de este mundo así que te observé el poco tiempo que estuviste y después de verte supe que no eras la chica de la que me había enamorado." Miró de reojo a Neal pero a los segundo volvió a mirar a la joven. "Ese encuentro me condenó a lo que ya había previsto. Tuve varios sueños en los que me transformaba en lobo y conocía a una chica idéntica a Lady Neal. Entonces cuando te conocí desencadenaste una serie de consecuencias que el proceso de ser mitológico en esencia humana se activo. Conociéndome por el nombre de Candiplatius lo que resulta irónico pues no soy ni la mitad de esos seres." Su mirada no se había apartado ni un instante de los mieles de Hermione. "Yo… soy la esencia de un ángel desterrado aunque hace siglos de ello, su esencia sigue pasando a través de la sangre hasta que se activa cuando debe ser el momento, y tu lo activaste haciendo que mi existencia dependiera de ti y de tu bienestar. Por lo que a través de los siglos viví como lobo, humano y otro tanto como candiplatius hasta conseguir llegar a ti en el tiempo que correspondía." Kelon la miró entre triste y nostálgico.

"¿Un… ángel?" Hermione no salía de su asombro.

"No. La historia brevemente contada fue que un ángel se enamoró de una humana fue desterrado cortándole las alas pero extraordinariamente guardó su esencia pues poseía el don del tiempo y al saber lo que iba a suceder la guardó asegurando el linaje de esa esencia y así el proteger a la persona que lo necesitaba, la cual fuiste tú." Hermione no sabía si se sentía elogiada o culpable por lo que había tenido que pasar. Kelon sabiendo su pregunta prosiguió. "No tienes ninguna culpa mi Lady, incluso te estoy agradecido por ello pues no podría haber sido mejor todo esto pero te aseguro que en cuanto esto acabe estaré completamente en paz." Izo una reverencia haciéndola sonrojar pero todo ello se olvido al ver la gran tranquilidad que tenia el moreno.

"Bien Kelon." Neal izo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce para después girarse hacia el otro hombre que estaba a su otro lado. "Creo Wayne que es tu turno." El rubio asintió y fijo sus ojos plateados en los de la castaña intimidándola por un momento pero recordó que no estaban allí para hacerle daño y menos Wayne.

"Bien mi Lady esta vez si os debo una explicación." Hermione llegó a ver un brillo en los ojos de sinceridad y lo miró fijamente dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. "Hay algo que la sociedad mágica no sabe y es que los Malfoy llevan cargando una maldición desde hace tiempo." Draco frunció el ceño y Hermione prestó más atención a cada palabra que Wayne pronunciaba. "Siempre han sido respetados pero extrañamente sus matrimonios no son conocidos por lo que es amor eterno. Un día, una chica sabiendo la verdad de quienes eran los Malfoy y su obsesión por ser magos de sangre azul o limpia como otros la clasifican izo despertar recelo en el clan Malfoy por lo que hecho una maldición a los hombros del en ese momento, el heredero." La castaña vio como sus ojos se oscurecían un poco. "Lo maldijo diciendo que no se casaría por esa estúpida obsesión de la sangre pues se enamoraría de una impura más poderosa que él mismo y está obtendría el poder si tan solo pestañeara pero la maldición se rompería si todo el clan lo aceptaba de lo contrario seria desterrado, reemplazado y deambulando por los siglos hasta realizar su cometido." Sus ojos siguieron oscureciéndose pero no por ello apartó su mirada de los de la ojimiel.

Hermione primero frunció el ceño no entendiendo a lo que Wayne se refería pero procesando cada una de sus palabras sus ojos se fueron agrandando y su boca se abrió sorprendida. Eso quería decir entonces que… no podía ser.

"Tu… yo… ¿cómo?" Articulaba la chica mientras que Draco la miraba asombrado. ¿Lo había entendido todo?

"Así es, yo soy ese heredero y como dijo la bruja, me desterraron, reemplazaron y erre por los siglos hasta encontrarte. Aunque antes te encontré en mi propio mundo." Sonrió pero lo extraño es que esa sonrisa llegó a sus ojos. "Habrás sabido entonces que…" Hermione se adelantó y miro a su igual con unos años más.

"Que tú eres esa mujer de la que la maldición habla, Lady Neal Granger." La mujer asintió complacida de que esa inteligencia nunca se hubiera perdido entre los Granger.

"Veo que hay muchas cosas ya aclaradas." Se relajó un poco al ver que las cosas serían más fáciles de llevar. "Ahora pequeña ya sabes de donde vienes, porque ese titulo y el no ser tan inferior como muchos creen pues esto se borró de los tiempos hasta que tú aparecieras al igual que él." Señaló con la mano a Draco quien se encontraba fuera de lugar.

"¿Yo por qué? ¿Cómo que se borró la historia?" Al parecer a las tres personas lo que más les sorprendió fue el interés en como se había borrado la historia a el por qué estaban allí.

"Como escuchaste anteriormente yo conseguí el poder que un Malfoy debía tener pero las cosas no fueron fáciles, por lo que para poder asegurar un futuro a mi sangre tuve que transformar mi apellido durante años para que nadie pudiera sospechar de mi familia, conseguir algo de paz y mantener el legado." Respiró profundamente pues le costaba poder hablar de lo que intentaba olvidar. "Todo esto tiene un precio y al igual que Wayne y Kelon yo estuve esperando tu llegada pues aparecías en mis sueños con lo que podría ser tu vida dividida." Hermione frunció el cejo y se mordió el labio nerviosa. "Una vida dividida en lo correcto y lo erróneo. Estás aquí para saber quien eres primero de todo, pues bien, tú eres una de las familias más prestigiadas de los tiempos de Inglaterra al igual que muchas familias magas de sangre pura pero en los principios de los tiempos al clan Granger se lo conoce más como Denglan." Esta vez la castaña abrió los ojos como platos y quedó paralizada sin poder articular palabra.

"¿Denglan?" Ese nombre lo había visto tantas veces en libros sobre la historia de la magia y provocaban tal devoción igual o más que los Malfoy pero misteriosamente se había perdido su linaje sin saber nada sobre el último Denglan.

"¡Alto!" Exclamó Malfoy desesperado por tanta información y porque solo se dirigieran a la castaña. "¿Dices que tu…" Dijo mirando a Neal. "…eres una Denglan, la primera Denglan pero que realmente eres una Granger y que ella…" Señaló a Hermione. "…es la última en la dinastía de los Denglan llevando así un linaje tan poderoso como los Malfoy?" Neal solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. "Ahora si que se que estoy soñando." A pesar de su tono de voz suave, estaba realmente irritado. "¡Es imposible!" Dijo dirigiéndose al rubio para volver su mirada a la mujer.

"Cálmese joven Malfoy, todo llegará." Lo reprendió con la mirada y siguió hablando mirando a la Gryffindor. "Como él ha dicho, eres la última heredera de los Denglan y con ello llevas una responsabilidad que solo tú junto con el maldito…" Está vez su mirada se posó en los de Draco. "… pueden realizar y ayudar al mundo. Aunque hay alguien más que podría ayudarte pero eso ya no está a mi alcance."

"Lady Dengaln." Hermione estaba algo nerviosa pues no sabia si quería saber la respuesta o prefería la ignorancia.

"Con Neal es suficiente." La Gryffindor asintió.

"Neal, ¿Por qué se perdió la pista a los Denglan?" Se cogió las manos evitando el leve temblor que estas tenían.

"Eso querida se debe a que un propio integrante del clan decidió no exponerse más y eliminando cualquier signo de evidencia sobre los Denglan volvió a adoptar el apellido Granger pero hay otra cosa que hay que aclarar. No eres ninguna impura Hermione." Ante esta revelación Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y Malfoy se puso blanco.

"Pero la maldición…"

"Así es la maldición nombraba a una impura pero lo que de verdad no sabían los Malfoy que el vivir con muggles no quería decir que lo fuera pues era adoptada pero el rumor se extendió y los Malfoy lo creyeron así que al casarme con un sangre limpia se divulgó mi verdadera procedencia haciendo que los Malfoy maldijeran hasta el infinito. Pues la maldición solo nombraba lo que los Malfoy iban a hacer dejándose llevar por las palabras." Eso era algo que Hermione jamás pensó. "Y también debes saber que todo el clan Denglan o Granger siempre se ha casado con quien ha querido aunque moviéndose por el entorno que se mueven han contraído matrimonio con los de mismo linaje. Así que…" Miró primero a Wayne y luego a Draco. "Eres igual o más prestigiada que los Malfoy." Ante esto ya no sabía ni como mirar a esa mujer.

"Lady Neal." La voz de Kelon se izo escuchar de nuevo.

"Lo sé." Se acercó a Draco. "Joven Malfoy, eres el segundo en tu dinastía con un corazón puro pues has sabido elegir sabiamente." Le extendió un colgante que contenía un anillo de oro blanco y en él grabadas la W y la M por dentro. "Quiero hacerte entrega de este anillo pues te pertenece por quien eres y sobretodo por haber elegido lo correcto, al igual que lo izo Sir Wayne. Nunca te lo saques. Es algo que vas a necesitar y por desgracia muy pronto." Draco cogió el colgante pero se extraño pues esa mujer le devolvía un apretón de manos muy cariñoso. Se inclinó hacía él y le susurró. "Jamás te separes de ella. Deberás cuidarla y luchar por lo que amas." El chico frunció el cejo extrañado pero no dijo nada.

"Lady Hermione." La mencionada miró a los ojos azules del Malfoy algo perturbada. "Esto os pertenece a vos." Abrió la palma de su mano y en ella reposaba un fino brazalete de plata con algunos cristales verdes incrustados. Era bellísima. Hermione extendió la mano para cogerla pero contra todo pronóstico Sir Wayne se la colocó elegantemente en la muñeca derecha. "Perteneció a Lady Neal y es tiempo que tu seas su dueña." Hermione la miró fijamente y pudo ver como en la parte inferior de la pulsera las iniciales N y D estaban grabadas.

"¿Cómo es que lo tenia usted?" Su mano izquierda se mantenía acariciando el brazalete pero no despegaba la mirada de los ojos grisáceos de Wayne.

"Verás, aunque tomamos caminos separados, de una manera u otra notábamos la necesidad de unirnos. Ella es mi amor platónico y se que por mucho que haga no podré unirme a ella. Ese no es mi destino." Hermione vio como sus ojos se dirigían al rubio que estaba analizando el anillo que ahora le pertenecía.

Entendió a la primera a lo que se refería. Ellos no eran quienes debían de estar juntos sino que debían pasar siglos hasta llegar a ella. Fue como un imán pues sus ojos se encontraron en décimas de segundo. Ninguno decía nada pues sentían lo mismo. Se habían empeñado en ignorar algo que incluso hacía siglos que les estaba asignado. Draco le sonrió. Una sonrisa verdadera y sincera que salía de dentro y llegaba hasta a sus ojos mientras que la castaña adquiría un brillo en sus ojos de paz y tranquilidad, ya no tendría miedo a nada, y sus mejillas adquirían un pequeño rubor.

"Hermione, ha sido un gran honor conocerte. Te cuidado llegado el momento y sobretodo cuida a tu alma." Se acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente. "No pierdas lo que yo tuve que renunciar involuntariamente y nunca te separes." Le susurró. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizo por cada una de las castañas. La mujer se volvió a Draco y lo abrazó sin decirle más.

"Es hora de partir, Lady." Wayne se acercó a la Gryffindor y la abrazó con amor para después cogerle la mano y depositar un casto beso en ella. Tras mirarla a los ojos se dirigió a Draco y le estrechó la mano amistosamente. "Nunca te rindas, Draco. Y pase lo que pase nunca te separes." Le palmeó la espalda y se fue al lado de Neal.

"Bien chicos." Kelon captó la atención de ambos muchachos. "No hay más tiempo. Os prometo que volveréis a verme." Su mirada se clavó en la de Hermione.

Entonces los tres alzaron la mano derecha y mientras pronunciaban palabras extrañas al viento sus manos dibujaban runas y dibujos en otro lenguaje. Los dos miraban la escena algo sorprendidos pero de pronto un fuerte viento los envolvió. Hermione se agarró a Draco fuertemente y esperó a que terminará pero nada más sujetarlo por la cintura el viento cesó. Abrieron los ojos y vieron que se encontraban nuevamente en la habitación de la Gryffindor. Esa vuelta había sido más extraña que la ida por no decir el hecho de esa extraña experiencia.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" La castaña alzó los ojos y después de echar una hojeada al cuarto fijo sus ojos en los grises de Draco.

"Creo que por el momento lo mejor será acostarnos. Mañana lo veremos todo diferente." Hermione asintió y se separó un poco del calor del rubio.

"Hasta mañana, Draco." Se alzó de puntillas y le beso dulcemente en los labios.

"Descansa Herms." Le acarició la mejilla suavemente y después de volverse a mirar Malfoy salió del cuarto.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta como una autómata se dirigió al armario, se colocó el pijama pero no fue directa a la cama sino a la terraza. Se sentó en la camilla que había y alzó su mirada a las estrellas. Aquellas pequeñas luces que veían pasar miles de cosas sin inmutarse. Miles de historias con sus desdichas y sus amores. Cerró los ojos y sin previó aviso las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. No sabía exactamente a que se debía sus lágrimas pero necesitaba llorar pues de ahora en adelante no se permitiría llorar en ningún momento y menos frente a alguien.

Suspiró profundamente y esperó a que su corazón se calmara y su alma se desahogara.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Estaba sentado en su cama mirando fijamente el manto oscuro que en ese momento cubría el cielo. Sabía que algo le ocurría a la castaña pero debía dejarla sola para que ella misma se aclarara pero el ver sus ojos tan tristes no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para dejarla pensar.

Miró el anillo que ahora reposaba en su mano izquierda. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que parecía más un cuento que una realidad. De nuevo sus ojos se clavaron en la noche pues era en las noches que se había ido transformando hasta dejar atrás todo lo que durante seis años había estado forjando por influencia de su padre y fue una noche donde descubrió su realidad y donde debía estar y como toda historia que se intenta ocultar, siempre hay algo que la hace resurgir de la sombra y mostar su verdadera identidad.

Sonrió melancólico pues jamás creyó pensar ni hacer lo que estaba haciendo y menos si debía revelarse a los Malfoy.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

A diferencia de sus compañeros, se encontraba tumbado en la cama pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse. Se levantó cansado de mirar en el techo y se dirigió al alfeizar de la ventana. Se apoyó en la pared y sus ojos se fijaron en la noche.

No sabía como había llegado hasta ese punto pero todo lo que había estado planeando desde hacia tanto tiempo que ahora el plan se desmoronaba por todas partes y no creía ser capaz de llevarlo a acabo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Debía actuar con cuidado sino la última oportunidad que tendría sería la más peligrosa.

Desvió su mirada azul a la cama justo al lado de la suya y miró la silueta que dormía. Había sido realmente extraño aquel encuentro entre Ayrton y Hermione. Volvió su atención a la noche y esta vez sus ojos vieron dos puntos rojos junto a un par brillante en medio el espesor del bosque.

Realmente las cosas no eran como el había creído. Se había forjado una vida y poco a poco iba a conseguir un final que le revelaría más de lo que ella creía.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Hola a tods!!!!

Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón!!!!!! Se que me tarde más de un mes en conseguir escribir y subirla pero al parecer mi musa se tomó unas vacaciones…. Y la temporada de exámenes tampoco ayudó mucho a que volviera…

¿Qué les pareció? En este capítulo quería contar muchas cosas y dejar resueltas algunas otras así que por eso tarde pues os quería contar tanto que no sabía casi ni como empezar… Y ya saben que si algo no les quedó muy claro ya saben como preguntarme. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia también las acepto.

En los próximos capítulos iré desvelando poco a poco los enigmas. Se que en la parte en como Malfoy descubre que Hermione es Moon lo aclararé más adelante. Así que os veo pronto.

La historia del ángel y su esencia la tuve que modificar un poco para que tuviera este resultado así que pido perdón si creéis en ellos o sabéis de que os habló pero dicen que de los sueños se vive… ;P

Besos a tods las que me seguís y ya saben que la espera vale la pena… al menos eso espero!!!

Karyta34: creo que ya te respondí pero promete que el siguiente capitulo quedaras más satisfecha!! xP

Y de nuevo os doy las gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo a:

CECIdeMALFOY, Darkred-sun, HerEvilRoyalty5, Kirara Malfoy, Roses' Rain Spell, Xaugar, , Davis, ely1593, , karyta34, mica-prongs, remmy-ro, , Carool, Guerulita Evans, Luzbelita, , marta-04, oromalfoy, Pasch, saku-kamiya, yequita, Zuoteyu, Maqhitaw, princesaartemisa.

Canción Micheal Jackson - Your rock my world


	24. Un Sendero Escondido

**24. Un Sendero Escondido**

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco pues no quería levantarse. Estaba muy cómodo en aquella postura y entre las sábanas. Se izo la remolona pero de repente un peso encima de ella le izo soltar todo el aire despertándola de golpe. Miró en dirección al peso y vio a su gato sentado encima de ella mirándola fijamente.

"Oh… está bien… ya me levanto." Y como si la hubiera entendido se izo a un lado pero su dueña no iba a ser compasiva y al destaparse lo cubrió enteramente con ellas provocando un maullido de molestia y una risa por su parte.

Cogió la ropa del armario y se dirigió al baño. Sin muchos miramientos se vistió y entonces recordó lo que había sucedido antes de irse a la cama. Sus ojos viajaron hasta su brazo y allí encontró el brazalete. Suspiró cansada se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y sin más salió del baño al almuerzo.

Bajó las escaleras sin ni siquiera pensar en el Slytehrin. Quería asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido antes de mirarlo de nuevo. Estaba llegando a la salida cuando un susurro la detuvo por completo.

"¿No ibas a darme los buenos días, princesa?" Y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura haciendo estremecer a la castaña.

Era increíble el efecto que producía su voz y más si era de aquella manera tan Slytheriana. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Grave error. Todo lo que había planeado se desmoronó al notar sus ojos fríos como todos creían, ahora con un brillo cálido y humano.

"Bu… buenos días." Se alzó le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado dulce para ser un simple roce y se separó. "Debo irme." Y antes de que el chico reaccionara la puerta ya se había cerrado tras ella.

Malfoy sopló algo confundido pues un solo beso en la mejilla lo había dejado en shock. Se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de alistarse y dar una vuelta.

& · & · & · & · & · & & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Andaba sin un rumbo fijo. Pensó donde podría ir y comprobó que al ser tan temprano después de la fiesta de ayer y de que no hubieran clases, muchos aprovecharían para dormir así que primero iría al comer y luego ya vería.

Como se había imaginando el comedor estaba casi desierto a excepción de algunas personas de cada casa. Se dirigió a su casa pero allí había un chico que no pertenecía ni a Gryffindor ni a ninguna otra. Sonrió al reconocer al moreno entretenido y observando tanta comida.

Se acercó sigilosa, cogió unas tostadas de mermelada en un plato junto a un par de repostería y le puso el plato en frente, y tras agacharse y quedar justo al lado de su oído le dijo.

"Creo que esto aclarará tus dudas." Éste dio un salto y al girarse y encontrarse los ojos mieles de ella sonrió divertido.

"¿Después de reencontrarnos me quieres matar de un susto o qué?" Ella solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocente. "No me pongas esa cara…" Frunció el cejo pero a los segundos la estaba abrazando. "¡Buenos días Mina!" Ella respondió igual aunque le dio un pequeño golpe por el diminutivo.

Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar poniéndose al día de todo lo que les había ocurrido. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que eran el centro de atención de todos hasta que una parte del grupo llegó junto a ellos.

"Vaya… si llegó a saber que madrugabas para tan bella dama podrías haberme despertado…" Bromeó Matt. "Buenos días Mina." Ésta contestó el saludo pero miró a los ojos a Ayrton mosqueada.

"Oye Matt si quieres llegar vivo a tu casa escoge otro nombre tienes Herms, Mione, Hermi, Hergra aunque este es horrible… pero Mina es solo y exclusivamente para mi." Y sonrió como niño.

"Eso no es justo… pues cogeré…" Se colocó un dedo en la barbilla simulando pensar. "Mione, si Mione." Se sentó junto a ella. "¿Qué tal Mione?" Y le beso en la mejilla. Hermione rodó los ojos y se concentró en su plato.

"Hola Hermione. No creo que te salves son imparables cuando empiezan." Le dijo Liroye.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Liroye." Sonrió divertida.

"Lir, Liroye suena… mm… no me gusta mucho, demasiado formal." Le guiñó un ojo y seguidamente se puso a servirse en el plato.

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente y divirtiéndose de las anécdotas que cada uno iba contando sin ser conscientes de que los murmullos se hacían imparables ante aquella visión. Para muchos Hermione había cambiado para bien y resultaba que primero esos de Werstensis se la pasaban rodeándola y protegiéndola, sin contar con Harry y Ron quienes en un principio habían empleado ese papel, sino que ahora el grupo más famoso que en esos momentos sonaba, se habían acercado a ella sin nada más que bromas para los ojos de muchos.

Era increíble como los atraía sin hacer nada y eso no era de extrañar, ya no era la que todos conocían, desde principio de año un aura completamente diferenta a la que rodeaba a la Gryffindor cuando era una niña, había desaparecido para ser toda una femme fatal pues esa dulzura y ese encanto solo podían ser bombas de relojería.

Un carraspeó los sacó a todos de su diversión para encontrarse a un moreno de ojos verdes profundos junto a un pelirrojo algo malhumorado y una asombrada pelirroja que intentaba disimular una risita que se le escapaba.

"¡Ah Harry! Ya llegaron." Los miró sonriendo. "¿Pero que hacen ahí parados? Siéntense." Los siguió mirando pero vio a su amiga pelirroja negar con la cabeza mientras su risa aumentaba unos decibelios.

"Herms… estos" Señaló donde estaba Ayrton y Matt. "… son nuestros sitios." Dijo algo molesto por la actitud de su amiga tan despreocupada de ellos.

"¡Uy! Es verdad… lo siento…" Soltó unas carcajadas. "Bueno los presentaré entonces. Harry, Ron, Ginny, estos son Ayrton, Matt, Liroye y Jacob." Todos asintieron aunque los Gryffindors, a excepción de Ginny, algo mosqueados.

Ginny sin problema se sentó al lado de Jacob y enseguida entabló conversación mientras que Harry y Ron se sentaban al lado de Ayrton.

"¿Y ya conocen el colegio?" Preguntó Ginny a los chicos.

"La verdad solo pasillos y poco más aunque…" Ayrton pasó la mano por los hombros de Hermione. "Creo que ya teníamos una guía personal pero si quieres acompañarnos no hay problema." Ginny miró atónita a Hermione y sonrió pícaramente.

"¡AB! Eres un creído… ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no tengo planes?" Alzó las cejas encarándolo.

"Ya vuelven…" Lir se apoyó en una mano y se preparó para presenciar un partido de tenis de nuevo.

"No los tienes y si los tuvieras los anularías." Hermione abrió los ojos mientras una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del moreno.

"Pues mira por donde no los anulo." Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró profundamente.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Después de tanto tiempo no me vas a hacer ese favor? No me hagas que te ruegue, Mina…" Está sonrió de lado.

"Sabes… seria divertido… ¿porqué no? ¿Qué dicen?" Miró a los chicos. Matt sonreía y asintió al momento al igual que Jacob y Ginny mientras Lir se encogía de hombros. Volvió sus ojos a los de Ayrton y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Traidores…" Musitó. "Esta bien… ¿Qué quieres chantajista?" Hermione sonrió de lleno y apoyó sus manos en la mesa pensando.

"Pues… Una compensación por todo… pero deberás ingeniártelas…" Los ojos de Ayrton se agrandaron.

"No has cambiado sigues siendo tan… ¡argh! ¡¡Tu ganas Mina!!" Todos aplaudieron. Se levantó y sin decir nada levantó a Hermione de su sitio y miró a sus compañeros. "Es hora que nuestra guía nos de un tour." Todos sonrieron mientras Hermione soltaba un suspiró y negando con la cabeza salió del comedor junto a los cuatro chicos y Ginny.

& · & · & · &

Recorrieron los pasillos sonriendo y mostrándoles la biblioteca, la torre de Astronomía y algún que otro pasadizo para cortar camino. Después de recorrer todo el castillo con un dolor de barriga, consecuencia de las risas, decidieron irse al lago pero todos debían coger los abrigos así que primero pasaron por la torre de los chicos, dónde ambas chicas se sorprendieron y más Hermione pues creía que allí estaría Greg. Una vez cada uno tenia su abrigo, fueron hacia la casa de Gryffindor para que Ginny cogiera el suyo y seguidamente se dirigieron a la torre de Hermione para que esta cogiera el suyo.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada pero antes de pronunciar contraseña alguna ésta se abrió dejando paso a Malfoy. Se miraron a la cara pero para ella no pasaron desapercibidos los celos que sus ojos reflejaban mientras que él vio un pequeño reflejo de nerviosismo en los de ella. No se dijeron absolutamente nada. Ahora no seria tan fácil actuar. Se marchó sin decir nada y la castaña entró para hacer lo suyo.

En unos segundos estuvo de nuevo frente a todos con su abrigo y bufanda envolviendo su cuerpo. No se dieron cuenta de la temperatura que había, hasta que el frió viento les dio de lleno en los rostros. Se cobijaron bajo las bufandas y abrigos y fueron andando poco a poco alrededor del lago.

Se divertían hablando de cosas banales hasta que Jacob se calló de golpe. Los demás extrañados, le prestaron más atención a lo que hacia y vieron sus ojos clavados en un punto fijo. Miraron extrañados en esa dirección y allí se encontraba Melof, apoyado despreocupadamente en el tronco de un árbol. La chica se dirigió a los chicos.

"Ahora vuelvo." Todos la miraron horrorizados. ¿Dónde se creía que iba? ¿Se iba a ofrecer como carnada? El más rápido en reaccionar fue sin duda Ayrton quien la tomó de la muñeca.

"¿Dónde se supone que vas?" Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos mostraron preocupación.

"No pasará nada y no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi. Te lo prometo." Le guiñó un ojo y sin más se fue dirección a Molef pero fue de nuevo interceptada por Ayrton.

"No pienso dejarte." Su voz sonó autoritaria. Hermione se enfureció y se giró tan deprisa que Ayrton no supo reaccionar pues sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella sorprendido y atemorizado.

"Suéltame…" Siseó peligrosamente. Entonces su cuerpo cambió o fue su aura pero todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la belleza que ahora desprendía ese cuerpo y lo letal que parecía. Los rubíes de ella se fijaron en Ayrton y este como un autómata la soltó. "Vuelvo en seguida." No esperó ninguna reacción de su parte pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba al lado de Molef.

"Impresionante, al parecer te queda un poco para controlar esa energía nueva." Sonrió con malicia mostrando sus colmillos.

"No me había dado cuenta de eso…" Siseó molesta ante la actitud socarrona del vampiro.

"No te enfades pequeña." Le acarició la mejilla y pudo sentir su piel fría como el mármol. Su expresión se suavizó y el vampiro volvió a sonreír esta vez sensual pues cualquiera habría caído a sus pies sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

"No hagas eso." Susurró algo débil pues el vampiro surtía algo de efecto en ella pues tenía demasiadas cavilaciones y era fácil confundirse.

"Sígueme." La castaña asintió y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los chicos.

Empezaron a correr a través del bosque prohibido sin dificultad alguna. Todo a su alrededor eran imágenes tan claras que la sorprendían, esperó encontrarse manchas borrosas, ya que la primera vez no había prestado atención al coger tal rapidez pero ahora se daba cuenta que a pesar de llevar una velocidad de vértigo, sabía distinguir hasta la última hoja de un árbol y escuchar cualquier sonido.

En un tiempo que Hermione no supo calcular estaba parada a un lado de Molef. Lo observó de reojo y esperó a que él le hablara pues la había ido a buscar por algo importante.

"Nunca se ha hecho algo igual pero… sabiendo lo que va a suceder tarde o temprano…" Se movió quedando frente a la chica. "… te voy a presentar al clan." Hermione abrió los ojos. No sabía si estar aterrorizada por estar frente a una cantidad innombrable de vampiros o sorprendida ante tal gesto. "Para mí eres algo muy valioso en esta vida muerta y aunque llevo siglos en este mundo nunca he encontrado alguien como tu… Se que sabrás hacer lo correcto y afrontar cualquier cosa. Sabes quién soy, qué soy y cómo soy, pero no sabes la magnitud de todo esto y necesito que alguien sea consciente de todo." Por mucho vampiro que fuera una vez había sido un humano y Hermione pudo ver reflejados en sus ojos dolor. "Por eso hoy vas a ser presentada como reina. No te pido que te impliques como tal conmigo, me basta el saber que aceptas y que llegados el momento sabrás que hacer." La castaña no respondió solo lo miró a los ojos y supo que no había elección.

"Sí así lo deseas. Espero que no te lleves una desilusión." Respiró hondo y sus miradas se clavaron en las del otro.

"Estoy seguro de que no." Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente a pesar de que sus labios estaban fríos como el mármol y su piel dura pero suave a la vez. Fue un contactó corto pero que marcaba más de lo que significaba. "Vamos." La tomó de la cintura posesivamente y ambos avanzaron a la par.

Se encontraban en un claro aunque era cubierto por las altas y anchas copas de los árboles que se situaban alrededor de éste. Siguieron avanzando y lo que Hermione pensó que sería una cueva infestada de seres inmortales y mortales, se desmoronó ante la gran estructura que se alzaba frente a ella.

A primera vista se podría confundir con una gran casa pero a medida que te acercabas podías apreciar que aquello era una gran mansión casi un castillo con todas las letras. No era tan imponente como Hogwarts, ni tan alto pues éste se extendía a lo ancho aunque con más de tres pisos de altura pero nunca sin pasar las copas de los árboles. Era de un color marrón oscuro fundiéndose así con el color del bosque y junto a unas enredaderas que se alzaban por las paredes, lo hacían más factibles.

Faltaba poco para llegar y entonces divisó mejor los grandes ventanales que poseían todas las paredes, la luz tenue que se filtraba y el gran portón de la entrada. Había un pequeño porche antes de llegar a la puerta. Ésta era negra con gravados tan extraños como hermosos.

Hermione inspeccionaba cuanto podía pues estaba maravillada que todo aquello se encontrara en aquel bosque. Al parecer escondía más de lo que parecía.

"No estamos en el bosque de Hogwarts. Hemos traspasado más allá de la línea de escocia." Hermione lo miró sin creer nada. "Más tarde te lo explicaré. Ahora nos esperan." Las puertas se abrieron con tan solo un movimiento de la mano de Molef e ingresaron a una amplia sala con antorchas colgadas alrededor de todas las paredes.

La castaña vio como en un momento todo aquello estaba vacío y en un segundo no quedaba ni un rincón donde no fuera ocupado por alguien. Todos se encontraban inclinados levemente ante ellos.

"Bienvenido a casa, señor." Todos agacharon un poco más las cabezas y se irguieron para quedar frente a su señor.

"Gracias. En unas horas daré un comunicado muy importante. Quiero que todos asistan." Todos a la vez asintieron y volvieron a desaparecer dejando solo a un hombre y una mujer frente a ellos. "Karwen, acompaña por favor a la dama a la habitación." Está asintió y clavó sus ojos en los de la castaña. "Y Owern, después quiero que la ayudes antes de la cena." Éste únicamente asintió. "Bien, Lady." Hermione miró como Molef ordenaba sin reclamaciones y fijó sus ojos en él. "No te preocupes por nada. Nos vemos en unos momentos." Se inclinó y la besó en el dorso de la mano.

"Acompáñeme, Lady." Karwen era una mujer extremadamente bella. Poseía una piel blanca, unos ojos ámbares como la miel y un pelo negro como la noche misma. Vestía un pantalón azul oscuro ajustado a sus caderas con unas sandalias a juego con un tacón que parecían hechos para hacer sufrir y una camiseta de manga larga de color azul celeste. Se movía elegantemente delante de la castaña.

La castaña se dio cuenta que iba custodiada, delante tenía a Karwen y atrás a Owern. Éste vestía con un pantalón tejano oscuro con una camiseta de manga corta del mismo tono dejando ver sus brazos fuertes y a la vez pálidos. Pasaron un sin fin de habitaciones hasta llegar a una que tenía una puerta doble de color negra y con tallados de rosas. Se detuvo al ver a Karwen separarse y mirarla.

"Entre usted primero." Ella asintió y avanzó unos pasos, abrió la puerta y se adentró al cuarto.

Se quedó paralizada al ver la enorme habitación. Tenía una cama al fondo de la habitación algo más baja del piso pues habían dos escalones de diferencia. Al lado de un gran ventanal había un sofá bastante largo en forma de U y frente a este una chimenea encendida. Todo estaba muy bien amueblado y el suelo cubierto de un mullido tapiz de color rojo sangre contrastando con el negro de los muebles y el cobrizo de las paredes.

"Es la habitación de la señora del amo." Hermione giró sorprendida ante las palabras de la mujer.

"No puedo aceptarla." Dio dos pasos al frente pero se detuvo al volver a escuchar la voz de la mujer.

"Creo que está confundida señora. Usted es la señora, así lo ha demostrado el amo." Le posó una mano en la espalda y la empujó hasta una puerta cerca de la cama. "Ahora debe darse un baño completo. Nosotros la esperamos aquí." Abrió la puerta y empujó a la castaña de nuevo.

Igual que había ocurrido con el dormitorio, se quedó impresionada ante la magnitud del baño. Una gran bañera, un espejo que ocupaba toda la mitad de una pared, tanto a lo ancho como a lo largo, un inodoro y un plato de ducha bastante amplio también era lo que formaba el baño.

Sin pensárselo, se introdujo en la ducha y empezó a lavarse. No tardó ni media hora ya estaba fuera con el pelo lavado y cuerpo. Cogió una toalla roja que estaba a un lado de la ducha, se la enrollo en el cuerpo y con otra más pequeña se seco un poco el pelo. Cuando fue a recoger su ropa no la encontró así que supuso que estaría en el dormitorio pero se sorprendió al salir.

Encima la cama había un vestido rojo y negro. Se acercó al vestido y lo miró más detalladamente. La parte de arriba era un corsé de seda, atado por delante con escote de 'v' y adherido un trozo de tela del mismo color con algo de volante y cortado en diagonal dejando una caída en pico, pero justo terminar el corsé también se adhería una tela negra de seda, que llegaba hasta el suelo. Era esplendido.

Se lo puso con cuidado y se observó en un espejo de pie que había al lado de un tocador de mujer. Nada más mirarse, tocaron a la puerta y con un suave adelante vio entrar a Owern. Éste se sorprendió ante la silueta de la chica pero se recompuso rápidamente.

"_No se ha equivocado con su elección…" _Pensó el vampiro.

"Luce esplendida señora." Izo una reverencia y avanzó hasta ella. "Ahora debo terminar el trabajo. Primero la peinaré y después completaremos su vestimenta." Hermione asintió sin más. Espera poder aclararlo todo en cuanto viera de nuevo a Molef.

Owern con gran destreza secó su pelo y lo manipuló sin ningún inconveniente. Ella estaba sentada frente al tocador y se sorprendía como Orwen manejaba su pelo hasta que vio el resultado final. El hombre le había recogido el pelo en la parte dónde llevaba el tatuaje de la rosa, de manera que se podía ver completamente el tatuaje y su cuello; en medio la cabeza, llevaba un moño rizado aunque algo informal pues algunos mechones se le escapaban de éste y para finalizar, el resto del pelo lo llevaba echado hacía adelante liso y con un bucle final, el flequillo hacia un lado liso y más largo de la parte del tatuaje.

"Perfecto. El maquillaje." Hermione iba a protestar pero fue tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta. Solo le remarcó los ojos con lápiz negro y rimel y un toque más oscuro en los labios. "Bien, ahí tiene los zapatos y en breves vendrá el señor." Izo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.

"Owern." Éste giró y miró a la chica.

"Gracias." Sonrió dulcemente y con un asentimiento el hombre desapareció.

La Gryffindor se fue en busca de lo zapatos. Eran de tacón fino pero no más de ocho centímetros y con unas tiras que la rodeaban hasta medio muslo. Una vez lista se miró en el espejo. Realmente no se reconocía. Tocaron de nuevo a la puerta y dio el pase.

"Buenas noches, Lady." Hermione vio entrar al rubio. El vampiro la miró fijamente y sintió como se ruborizaba. "No hay palabra para describirte esta noche." Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro haciendo que a la castaña se le disparara el pulso. "Te traje algo." Extendió una caja rectangular alargada y otra cuadrada.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada pero cogió primero una de las cajas aterciopeladas. Cogió la más larga y al abrirla se quedó muda. Era una pulsera de diamantes blancos con un rubí en el centro pero Molef le extendió la otra ya abierta sin darle tiempo a más y ante sus ojos un collar que se cernía algo más arriba del cuello de plata junto a dos finas cadenas que caían un poco finalizando en una rosa de oro y oro blanco junto a unos pendientes largos pero que no le llegarían hasta el hombro. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales obsequios.

"Yo… esto…" Molef disfrutó un poco de la incertidumbre de la chica.

"No te preocupes ahora, solo póntelos por favor." Hermione al ver la cara del vampiro no pudo resistirse y cogió los pendientes, la pulsera y se los colocó despacio.

"¿Me ayudas?" Hermione le tendió las puntas del colgante y Molef asintió gustoso. Le pasó el colgante frente a ella y lo abrochó en su nuca. Una vez abrochado, le sacó el pelo de la cadena de éste rozando suavemente el cuello de la chica.

"Bellísima." La acercó a él y la abrazó. Hermione respondió el abrazo pero debía hablar con él.

"Molef… ¿Qué esta pasando?" Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

"Ha llegado la hora." La sentó en la cama y se quedó de pie frente a ella. "Sabes que significa esa marca y que comporta pero hay una cosa que hasta ahora no podía decírtela." Hermione frunció el cejo. "Para los vampiros, a partir de ahora serás su señora, te obedecerán, respetaran y protegerán sin preguntar nada. Lo darán todo por ti, incluido yo." Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. "Está marca no solo te hace una persona más poderosa como ya te había dicho ni solo protegerme, ahora esa función está completamente anulada pues eres demasiado importante para que te sacrifiques por cualquier nimiedad." Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. "Por eso ante lo que se avecina y para asegurar el destino del clan quiero hacerte mi señora como te dije antes." La castaña se agarró a las mantas de la cama mientras controlaba su respiración.

Se lo había dicho antes de llegar pero estaba tan ida con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo que ahora, escuchando de nuevo con atención y analizando todo lo que eso comportaría, no cabía en su asombro.

"Yo… tu…" Desde que había entrado a esa casa no sabía decir otra cosa que monosílabos o quedarse en blanco.

"No te voy hacer jura ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase tu cuidaras de los míos para que no les pase nada al igual que ellos de ti. En el caso de que yo… bueno, desapareciera." Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y se arrodilló ante ella. "Júramelo."

Hermione vio en sus ojos que a pesar de ser un vampiro, reflejaban temor por lo que le podría suceder tanto a él como a los suyos. Cogió las manos de él con las suyas y suspiró algo más tranquila.

"Lo juro, Molef. Cuidaré de ellos pero…" Sus ojos se endurecieron. "Como cometas alguna estupidez sabrás quien soy." El rubio sonrió ante el carácter de la castaña y asintió.

"Ahora es hora de que todos te conozcan." Se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. "Los vas a dejar a todos sedientos." Hermione lo miró al ver el doble sentido de la palabra.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y con pasos lentos y ágiles llegaron a un portón. Fuera de éste se oían ruidos amortiguados de alguna música seguramente por algún grupo y un gran murmullo dando a entender que había bastante gente dentro.

"Llegó la hora." Molef avanzó con una mano en la cintura de la castaña y las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos. La música siguió sonando pero todos los murmullos se habían apagado.

Todos los ojos se posaban en la joven que su amo llevaba protegida pues todos podían sentir su sangre correr por sus venas pero había algo más poderoso envolviéndola, que los hacía retroceder con respeto. Era bellísima y muy poderosa cosa que muchos podían comprobar por el tatuaje que llevaba en su cuello pero algunos otros, solo podían hacerse algunas ideas.

Molef siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño altar con dos sillones majestuosos y mullidos. Al estar frente a estos el vampiro cogió la mano de ella y suavemente la acompañó hasta que ésta quedó sentada. Tras verla y ver que estaba tranquila se giró para quedar frente a todos. Repasó cada rostro y comprobó que estaban todos.

"Gracias por venir." Todos asintieron con respeto. "Quiero hacer un comunicado que os implica a todos. Saben que el tiempo se acaba y el momento se acerca, así que como protector del clan debo dejar muchas cosas atadas por si el momento me llegara." Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de toda la sala. "Quiero que conozcan a alguien muy importante." Se volteó un poco hacia la castaña y le tendió la mano mientras ella la aceptaba gustosa y se posaba a un lado del hombre. "Os presento a Lady Hermione. Vuestra señora de ahora en adelante." Nadie dijo nada solo observaban a la castaña esperando que todo aquello solo fuera una broma.

"¿Una humana? ¿Una humana nos va a dirigir?" Una voz femenina se alzó entre la multitud que al momento se izo un pasillo, mostrando a la causante.

Una mujer rubia ceniza con unos ojos celestes en su rostro le daban un aspecto aterradoramente bello pero su piel blanca y su cuerpo escultural quitaban el hipo a cualquiera. Hermione se sintió inferior ante su belleza.

"Sí Greyling, una humana pero no cualquiera." Sus ojos se tornaron fríos y peligrosos. "Sus antecedentes son los más puros que han existido."

"Eso es imposible. La dinastía de los Denglan desapreció hace siglos y es la más pura de todas descartando a algunas otras como los Malfoy o los Black." Sus ojos desafiaban a Molef mientras sus labios pintados de rojo como la sangre formaban una línea.

"Pues permíteme presentarte a la última heredera de los Dengaln, lady Hermione Denglan o Granger como es conocida ahora." Un murmullo estalló en todo el salón.

"No puede ser…" Susurró pero todos la escucharon con claridad y notaron su tono de molestia. Molef iba a contestarle pero una mano de Hermione en su pecho lo detuvo.

"Se que para vosotros será algo difícil de aceptar…" Todos quedaron mudos ante la capacidad de la chica para hablar frente a todos. "… para mi tampoco es fácil aceptar algo así pero si ayudé una vez a Molef no dudaré en hacerlo de nuevo. Es por eso que os pido que os acostumbréis a mí y que poco a poco me aceptéis." Miró cada rostro esperando algún reproche pero vio que todos tenían fijos sus ojos en ella admirándola menos Greyling.

"Una humana jamás será mi ama." Escupió Greyling.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, ni siquiera Molef supo reaccionar. La castaña sintió una oleada de poder recorrerle el cuerpo y en segundos su cuerpo había adoptado la forma de vampira con sus ojos rojos, su pelo más sensual al igual que su cuerpo pero su piel, al contario de todo vampiro, se bronceó más. Salió disparada hacia la vampira ante los ojos de todos que a pesar de poseer unos reflejos rápidos, les costó ver la rapidez de la chica. Se colocó frente a ella quedando a unos centímetros de distancia y fijando su mirada en la de ella.

"Seré una humana pero al igual que tu merezco un respeto." La vampira se quedó inmóvil. Nunca nadie la había desafiado con tanto descaro y menos una humana. Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una que su amo no cogería a cualquiera para aquella tarea y dos que esa chica lo tenía todo en sus manos. "Así que si no te gustó lo siento pues se que no puedes irte de este clan pero haré lo posible para no cruzarme en tu camino, Greyling." Se incorporó y antes de darse la vuelta añadió. "Lamento no haber empezado con buen pie." Y le dio la espalda mientras todos la seguían con los ojos y despejándole el camino.

Llegó de nuevo al lado de Molef y sin inmutarse ni hacer desaparecer aquella sensación de poder se agarró a él.

"Bien, deseo que sepáis complacerla sin problemas y que os acostumbréis a ella. Ahora que empiece la música." Molef condujo a Hermione hasta el centro de la sala y tomándole una mano y estrechándola con la otra, los músicos acataron el mandato y empezaron a tocar una melodía mientras alguien cantaba.

_So here we stand  
In our secret place  
With a sound of the crowd  
So far away  
And you take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong  
_

_So how do I say?  
Do I say goodbye?  
We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times_

Giraban juntos tal y como había sucedido en el baile de Hogwarts. Ambos iban al ritmo, se movían a la par e ignoraban todo a su alrededor. Solo se miraban a los ojos y ante los demás aquello era más que una muestra de baile. El señor de los vampiros había quedado prendido por una humana y una de las más poderosas que existirían.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

Queen of my heart

So let's take tonight  
And never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again

Hermione sentía sus pies moverse sin ni siquiera pensarlo, sus manos tomando del hombro a Molef y la otra atrapada entre la del vampiro suavemente. Sintió como la mano del rubio se movía en su espalda colocándola un poco más abajo haciéndola estremecer pero aún así no dejaron de mirarse. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante la mirada del vampiro pues empezaba a sentir algo que no debía por aquel ser. Escuchó la letra de la canción sabiendo que no podía ser más oportuna.

_But no matter how far  
(Matter how far)  
Or where you may be  
(Where you may be)  
I just close my eyes  
(I just close my eyes)  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet  
_  
_[Repeat chorus twice]_

_Oh yeah  
You're the  
Queen of my heart  
(Of my heart)  
No matter  
How many years it takes  
(Queen of my heart)  
I'll give it all to you  
Oh yeah  
(Queen of my heart)  
Oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart _

Molef la observó fijamente pues no podía dejar de hacerlo. Vio como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y no pudo sentir gozó ante lo bella que se veía con aquel tono. Lucía esplendida con aquel vestido pero su porte y su esencia la hacían irresistible.

Sabía que más de uno la desearía pero nadie se atrevería a tocarla pues estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa si algo le ocurría. Había estado escuchando la canción desde que empezó y no pudo dejar de sonreír a medias pues era algo que él no podía describir mejor. La canción terminó y con ello el baile, condujo a la joven hasta su sillón y se después el izo lo mismo. Ambos observaron a la multitud.

En breves apareció un chico algo mayor que ella en apariencia, de ojos aguamarina, pelo castaño claro y un cuerpo que desear. Se acercó hasta ellos y una vez llegó se postró en una rodilla.

"Señor, ¿me permitiría el placer de bailar con Lady Denglan?" El rubio miró a la castaña y ésta sonrió.

"Ella decide, Shane." El joven alzó la vista y miró a la joven.

"Será un placer, joven Shane." El castaño sonrió dejando a la castaña sin respiración por un momento y tomándole suavemente de la mano la ayudó a levantarse y la condujo hasta la pista.

Todos los miraban algo sorprendidos ante la rapidez que se hacia respetar la joven y de cómo alguien se había atrevido a pedir un baile. Shane colocó a la joven en sus brazos mientras que con una mano cogía la de ella y de nuevo otra melodía volvía a sonar.

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Hermione miró al muchacho que la llevaba en ese momento y se sintió abrumada. Era muy atractivo pero como bien sabía todo vampiro poseía esa característica de hacer enloquecer a cualquiera. Se sintió algo cohibida ante la mirada del castaño y miró alrededor viendo que muchas parejas estaban bailando pero ninguna prestaba atención a la otra, sino que todos estaban pendientes de lo que ella hacía. Resignada por ser el centro de atención volvió a mirarlo.

Éste en cambio se sentía extraño con ella pero a la vez satisfecho. Era una chica muy hermosa y con la apariencia de vampira todavía se acrecentaba más. Sonrió haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara. La estrechó algo más hacía el y se inclinó un poco hacia el cuello respirando su aroma.

"Así que eres la última Denglan." Su voz suave susurrada en su oído la izo estremecerse. Acto que izo sonreír al vampiro. "Me parecías muy misteriosa en cuanto entraste a esta mansión y sé… que escondes algo más." Éste se alzó y la miró a los ojos mientras la canción seguía sonando.

_Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

"Creo que el baile se acabó." No es que estuviera mal bailando pero ese chico le recordaba mucho a alguien que no conseguía clasificar del todo pero aún así tampoco quería estar mucho tiempo expuesta sin Molef pues aunque no lo pareciera estaba algo preocupada.

"La canción sigue sonando." Susurró divertido frente a la actitud de la castaña. "No debes temerme, todo lo contrario. Soy de los que deberías tener a tu lado como aliados." Hermione lo miró confundida. "Habrá tiempo para conocernos." Acercó su rostro al de ella pero procurando no tocarse. "Eres una humana fascinante si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes…" Sonrió de medio lado aunque Hermione notó algo de tristeza.

_So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete_

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends

I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

Dejaron de tocar y entonces se percató que estaba al otro lado del salón así que para llegar a donde Molef. debía traspasar todo el gentío que se acumulaba en la sala. Respiró hondo y con la cabeza altiva y bien segura de sí misma empezó andar, haciéndose notar. Todos volteaban a verla. Tanto mujeres como hombres, la taladraban con sus ojos pero aúna sí no se ablandó. Con la elegancia que la caracterizaba llegó a su sillón y se sentó observando la sala con sus ojos ahora mieles aunque con toques de rubí.

"Molef." Llamó ésta al ver que el rubio solo la miraba, admirándola. "Debería irme. Me esperan y no creo poder inventarme algo." Sonrió divertida imaginándose la situación.

"Está bien." Se levantó y todos los presentes le prestaron atención. "Lady Hermione se retira. Shane, Knight y Lanse, seguidme." Los tres salieron tras de Molef y Hermione de la sala.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión sin decir nada. Molef rodeaba a Hermione con un brazo en señal de respeto hacía ella. Ninguno se miró ni dijo nada. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas y la miró.

"Antes te dije que no estábamos en el bosque. Estamos a unos cien kilómetros de los límites de escocia, aquí es dónde se encuentra mi casa, la verdadera." Miró sus ojos y prosiguió. "Yo me quedaré en la fiesta más tiempo pero ellos te acompañarán de vuelta a Hogwarts." Hermione pasó su mirada por los tres vampiros que la miraban algo más apartados.

"Pero… no puedo irme así… necesito mi ropa." Vio como Molef solo sonreía y ella frunció el cejo.

"Ahora todo lo que llevas es tuyo y tu ropa fue llevada de vuelta a Hogwarts así que es con eso o sin eso." La miró con picardía y tras ver el enojo de la chica soltó unas carcajadas. Hermione resopló.

"Eres imposible…" Se cruzó de brazo y miró a los demás. "Nos vamos, chicos." Éstos asintieron y se acercaron a ella.

"Primero nos presentaremos, Lady. Mi nombre es Knight, ha su servicio." Se inclinó frente a ella. Tenía el pelo recogido en un lazo negro que contrastaba con el pelirrojo de su pelo y unos ojos verde claro, sus rasgos eran muy varoniles pero sin ser toscos y su cuerpo estaba bien formado.

"Yo soy Lanse, a su servicio Lady." Éste tenía el pelo negro como la noche y sus ojos igual de oscuros y tanto en cuerpo como en sus rasgos eran como los de Knight.

Shane tan solo se acercó a ella y se inclinó mostrándole su respeto. Molef tan solo lo fulminó con sus ojos y después se volvió a ella.

"Nos veremos pronto." Se inclinó besándole el dorso de la mano sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Tras unos segundos se levantó y miró a los tres jóvenes. "Protéjanla y llévenla hasta sus aposentos en el castillo." Todos asintieron y entonces Molef se dirigió de nuevo al salón.

"Pongámonos en marcha." Hermione se giró y en pocos segundos los tres la rodeaban por delante.

"Yo iré por delante de usted pero Shane y Lanse irán a sus lados." Ella asintió y así emprendieron la marcha.

Al igual que al principio se sorprendió de todos los detalles que podía distinguir a pesar de llevar una velocidad de vértigo. Miraba todo lo que podía de su alrededor y en un momento se sorprendió como Shane la miraba profundamente ahora con sus ojos rojos. Desvió sus ojos de él y se fijó en Lanse. Tenía todos sus sentidos alerta por si había algo que no estuviera bien y en un momento ambos se miraron pero éste solo sonrió amablemente. Ahora veía a Knight correr frente a ella con sus sentidos puestos en el camino y alguna que otra vez miraba a su alrededor, detectando pequeñas cosas.

En breves llegaron hasta el límite del bosque. Hermione se había estado preguntando como lo harían para acompañarla hasta su habitación con la luz del sol pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts, el cielo estaba completamente negro pues al parecer se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Pero su preocupación creció más al comprobar que debería pasar por todo el castillo vestida de aquella manera. Suspiró y miró a los tres vampiros que ahora la esperaban a ella.

"Ya pueden irse." Rogó mentalmente para que se fueran sin más pero Lanse se acercó a ella con una sonrisa algo socarrona.

"Lo siento Lady, pero el señor nos ordenó que la lleváramos hasta su torre y así será."

Hermione asintió y salió de los límites del bosque rodeada de los tres jóvenes. Por suerte en los jardines ni en el campo de Quidditch había alguien así que algo más relajada se acercó a las puertas del castillo. Solo esperaba no encontrarse alguno de los suyos.

Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo desierto pero unas campanadas la sobresaltaron. Marcaban las tres de la tarde y eso solo quería decir una cosa, fin de la comida. Apretó algo más el paso pero las puertas del Gran Comedor empezaron a abrirse ante sus ojos. Los tres vampiros solo la seguían sin más. Pasó de largo las puertas sin ver a nadie y se encaminó hasta las escaleras. Subió la primera pero no pudo seguir su camino pues un grupo se había detenido a unos metros de ellos.

Hermione miró primero a los de Werstensis junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, quienes no conseguían articular palabra. Entonces la castaña fijo sus ojos en los de Josh quien apretaba los puños y asesinaba con la mirada a los tres jóvenes que la acompañaban y sus acompañantes no se quedaban atrás, enseñaron disimuladamente sus colmillos helando la sangre de todos menos de Josh.

"Josh tranquilo. Solo me acompañan." Todos los ojos se fijaron en ella pero ninguno dijo nada. "Chicos, en unos minutos nos vemos. Debo terminar unos asuntos." Pasó frente a ellos y siguió subiendo las escaleras pero no tardó mucho en volver a detenerse.

Ahora parados en medio de una de las escaleras se encontraba Ayrton con todos los de su grupo junto con Ginny y Luna. Vio las mismas expresiones que había visto en los demás pero le sorprendió la mirada tan tranquila de Greg quien solo la observaba y luego dirigía sus ojos a los vampiros.

Ginny y Luna contra todo pronóstico se abalanzaron contra ella poniendo a todos en alerta incluidos a los tres vampiros. Hermione aguantó la respiración mientras los demás se les paralizaba el cuerpo entero.

"¡Herms! ¡Estás hermosa!" Ginny la miró de arriba abajo.

"Es cierto pero ¿de dónde lo sacaste?" Luna miró primero a Hermione pero luego sus ojos recorrieron a cada vampiro. "Vaya… creo que ya lo se…" Se acercó a ellos. "Encantada, Luna Lovegood." Sonrió de manera ensoñadora haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

"Herms…" Susurró la pelirroja. "¿No nos vas a presentar?" Hermione meditó unos segundos barajando las posibilidades pero estando ella allí no ocurriría nada.

"Ginny, Luna, chicos os presentó a Lanse, Knight y Shane. Me acompañan a mi torre." Los tres se acercaron a las chicas y les besaron el dorso de la mano mientras mostraban su sonrisa. Éstas se quedaron sin habla ante la reacción de los vampiros.

"Es un placer conocer a tan bellas damas." Shane fue el único que habló pero aún así los dos restantes asintieron.

"El… el placer es nuestro…" Consiguió articular la pelirroja. Ayrton y el resto se enojaron y como acto reflejo cogieron a las dos chicas y las apartaron de los vampiros.

"Es suficiente. Hermione vámonos" Ayrton alargó la mano pero ésta la rechazó.

"Lo siento AB, primero debo llegar a mi torre. Nos vemos luego." Miró a los vampiros y les bastó una mirada para que la siguieran, acto que ninguno pasó desapercibido. La castaña pasó al lado de Greg sin decir nada.

"Hoy no te salvas, Herms." Le susurró el ojiazul.

La Gryffindor no dijo nada pero su cuerpo temblaba a más no poder pues o llegaba pronto a su torre o ya no sabría que hacer. Pasó de largo al grupo y en pocos segundos estaba frente a su sala. Se giró y encaró a los tres vampiros.

"Aquí es, ya podéis retiraros." Knight dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Primero comprobaremos que esté segura." Hermione rodó los ojos harta de toda aquella seguridad. Pronunció la contraseña y entró seguida por los otros tres.

Al entrar a la sala sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra rápidamente y sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala se encontraba Malfoy leyendo un libro pero poco tardó en mirarla fijamente. Vio como esos ojos grises antes sin sentimientos mostraban primero sorpresa y luego enojo. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

"Bien. Ahora sí que nos retiramos." Knight izo una media reverencia para después agregar. "Hasta la próxima, lady." Fue el primero en retirarse.

"Lady, cuídese. La esperamos pronto." Lanse retomo el camino de Knight.

Solo faltaba Shane quien la miraba fijamente a ella y después a Malfoy ensanchando más su sonrisa. Se acercó a la castaña, besó su mano y antes de besarle la mejilla le susurró al oído.

"Ha sido todo un placer, Lady. Nos volveremos a ver y así lo deseo." La castaña se sonrojó ante las palabras del castaño haciendo enfurecer todavía más a Malfoy y antes de poder reaccionar, el vampiro desapareció.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio incómodo. La Gryffindor al ver que el Slytherin no diría nada decidió dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa pero unos brazos la detuvieron por la cintura. Sintió su respiración en su cuello y se estremeció ante el contacto.

"Luces hermosa así vestida." La abrazó más contra él. "Jamás dejaría de admirarte." La giró y ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. "Sinó fuera porque esos vampiros te protegían los habría pulverizado por como te miraban." Hermione no pudo más que sonreír ante su comentario.

"Así que el gran Draco Malfoy estaba celoso de unos simples vampiros." Lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello.

"Tal y como vas vestida cualquiera caería a tus pies." La besó suave y brevemente. La castaña frunció el cejo molesta por tan corto beso provocando una sonrisa triunfal del rubio. "Me gustaría verte así vestida siempre."

"Eso es algo difícil pues es demasiado llamativo y tú, te volverías loco." Malfoy alzó una ceja sin comprender. "Es obvio. Nadie me quitaría los ojos de encima y para solucionarlo tendrías que encerrarme para que nadie me viera tan solo un mechón de pelo." Se encogió de hombros.

"Eres muy modesta, ¿sabías?" Ambos sonreían sin máscaras.

"Aprendí del mejor." Y le dio un beso igual al que anteriormente el rubio le había dado provocando en éste un gruñido de protesta. La castaña soltó unas carcajadas. "¿Ves?"

"Ya aclararemos esto más tarde. Tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore, me citó en su despachó." La besó algo más de tiempo y se separó poco a poco. "Nos vemos luego." Ella asintió y el rubio se marchó de la sala.

Miró a su alrededor y ante la soledad que en ésta reinaba prendió las luces al máximo y con un breve conjuro izo aparecer una música que sonaba por toda la sala. Sonrió ante la canción que sus oídos escuchaban pero sabiendo que nadie vendría y que Malfoy tardaría bastante decidió dejarla. Empezó a tararearla mientras subía las escaleras.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end  
I wanna thank you 'cause you made that much stronger_

No había terminado de subir las escaleras cuando unos toques en la entrada la hicieron volver sobre sus pasos pero antes de abrirla recordó como iba vestida. Sopló resignada pues no se le ocurría un hechizo rápido para cambiarse de ropa y molesta por la situación dio el pase a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado invitándola a entrar y convirtiendo los segundos en tortura.

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mhm__…_

Sus ojos, primero se encontraron con los de ella pero al momento la recorrieron y pudo comprobar como realmente ese vestido la favorecía. Le parecía más hermoso cada vez que la miraba de nuevo.

Hermione miró al moreno que se encontraba parado frente a ella con sus ojos fijos en los suyos pero en cuanto los desvió para recorrerla, sintió una oleada en todo su interior que la hizo temblar. Respiró con dificultad al ver que éste avanzaba hacía ella. Sus ojos miel chocaron con los azules de él, paralizándola al momento y entonces escuchó su voz derrumbando por completo sus resistencias.

"Tenemos algo que hablar." Los azules de él intensos como el primer día que lo había visto y su voz estremecedora la hechizaron sin resistencias.

"No… ahora…" Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse y dejarlo allí plantado pero su mano quedó presa por una de las suyas notando su calor y su piel suave a través del contacto.

"Estamos los dos solos, no habrá momento mejor para esto y cuanto antes lo sepas todo mejor." Vio su cuerpo relajarse un poco y como segundos después lo miraba a los ojos de nuevo.

Solos. Eso era lo que más había querido evitar y temía pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, estaban los dos solos y en su sala. Nadie podría interrumpirlos directamente así que no tenía más remedio que aceptar, al menos todo eso quedaría zanjado una vez por todas. Respiró profundamente.

"Tu ganas, Greg." Se dirigió al sillón frente a la ventana y se sentó. Vio de reojo como Greg la seguía y se sentaba en el sofá cerca de ella. "Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme…" Ahora su mirada se había intensificado y él pudo ver como algo al rencor aparecía en ellos.

"Así es Herms. Pero antes de nada quiero que lo escuches todo sin decir nada y que tu misma juzgues. Si terminas odiándome lo respetaré pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amaré." Hermione apretó la mandíbula para no soltar cualquier estupidez e intensificó su mirada.

"Tienes toda mi atención." La castaña se acomodó en el sillón.

Greg al ver como se acomodaba la castaña vio la realidad. No tenía el valor para relatárselo todo mirando esos ojos tan profundo pero debía hacerlo si quería que las cosas salieran como las había planeado. Cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza atrás durante unos segundos. Una vez reunió el valor suficiente posó sus ojos en la chimenea dispuesto a relatar todo lo que había hecho.

& · & · & · & · & · & & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · &

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Bien… tardé lo mío pero sabiendo lo fieles que sois y que lo dejé en un punto algo… mh… ansioso creo que el resultado de éste ha sido muy satisfactorio para vosotrs.

Disfruté lo mío con éste capítulo y no hace falta decirles que el próximo los dejará a todos pasmados, abrumados y como no, con ese toque de que falta algo… jejeje xD… así soy yo.

Como dije, a partir de ahora las cosas se irán aclarando de capítulo a capítulo aunque aparezcan un sin fin de personajes… así que solo deberán esperar un poco para que todo se vaya revelando aunque muchs ya tendréis vuestras conclusiones.

Os espero en el siguiente y tened paciencia pues intento arañar todo el tiempo que tengo para poder escribir y que sea lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por sus apoyos y hasta el próximo.

Acuérdense de dejarme esos REVIEWS pues me hacen muy contenta y me animan a seguir!!

Me olvidaba!! Las canciones son: las dos primeras de Westlife - Queen Of My Heart y Flying Without Wings; y la última de Christina Aguilera - Fighter.

Besos, Zel.


	25. Forje Mi Camino A La Fuerza

**25. Forje M****i Camino A La Fuerza**

Sus ojos miel no se apartaron de aquella silueta que ahora parecía rota por dentro. Su rostro se había ensombrecido y todo su cuerpo se había relajado hasta el punto de mostrar su debilidad incluso podía jurar que ante ella se había quitado todo tipo de mascara y caparazón. No quería parpadear para no perderse absolutamente ningún movimiento del moreno.

Se había adentrado en sus pensamientos que al escuchar de nuevo su voz dio un vuelco pues esta vez sonaba rota y desesperada.

"No me enorgullezco de nada Hermione, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que te conocí."

Hermione miraba la tela roja y negra de su vestido mientras que Greg mantenía los ojos clavados en las llamas de la chimenea.

"Yo… soy de una familia de sangre pura, no tanto como tu o Malfoy pero si hasta cierto punto. Mis padres se habían trasladado a Italia para aislarme de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí pero por ironías de la vida, tuvieron que volver a su antigua tierra. Una noche estábamos cenando tranquilamente cuando un ser completamente cubierto y con una voz extremadamente siseante irrumpió en nuestra casa."

Hermione escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras que Greg pronunciaba.

"Se presento como Lord Voldemort, aquel ser que estaba sembrando la oscuridad a todo aquel que estuviera a su lado llegó a nosotros. De una manera cordial, podríamos decir, que invitó a mis padres a unirse a él, pero ellos se negaron. Todo paso tan deprisa frente a mis ojos que no supe como reaccionar. A mi madre la estaban torturando y a mi padre lo tenían arrinconado clavándole un cuchillo en el cuello inmovilizandolo, el único que estaba a salvo era yo. No podía aguantar todo aquello así que me acerque a Voldemort, ignorando las suplicas de mi padre de que me alejara y a mi madre entre gritos y llantos alguna palabra de suplica, me arrodillé frente a él y le dije que si dejaba a mis padres en paz me tendría a mi para lo que quisiera." Hermione alzó los ojos de repente ante su confesión.

Su corazón se encogió de dolor pensando en lo que habrían pasado los padres de Greg y él mismo ante aquella atrocidad. Pero rezaba interiormente que aquello no hubiera ido a más. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero le había prometido el no decirle nada hasta que terminara ni juzgarlo y eso haría. Greg cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sillón y prosiguió.

"Voldemort cesó de torturar a mi madre y liberó a mi padre. Éste corrió hacía mi suplicándome que no lo hiciera pero ya estaba hecho. Voldemort estaba satisfecho ante todo eso así que me dio una misión antes de que me convirtiera en uno de los suyos. Me habló de una antigua familia, muy poderosa y que era peligrosa para el bando que no estuviera de su lado. Esa familia se apellidaba Denglan y se sabía que habían desaparecido como el humo pero aquellos que iban de un lugar a otro rumoreaban que todavía existían y que la última heredera sería la salvación o la perdición. Mi misión era saber de quien se trataba y embaucarla de tal manera que llegara a él." Sus ojos se abrieron y los posó en el rostro de la castaña quien ahora miraba el fuego embelesada.

No podía imaginarse lo que le contaría. Si el principio de su historia era así quería que parara no sabría soportarlo. Todo era culpa suya y por esa maldita obsesión de Voldemort por conseguir el mundo con su ayuda. Solo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero.

"Me fui de mi hogar pues no soportaba el ver a mi madre destrozada y a mi padre incapaz de mirarme pues al parecer se echaba la culpa por no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a su familia y su único hijo estaba condenado. Con el dinero que tenía me fui a un lugar donde nadie me viera y pudiera reconocerme. Así pasó un tiempo mientras aprovechaba cada día tanto para buscar información de dicho linaje y reforzarme en la magia. Hasta que lo encontré. En un manuscrito de una antigua biblioteca estaba mi solución. No sabía si era cierto o no pero mencionaba que la antigua familia Granger había adoptado el nombre de Denglan para salvarse. Así que empecé a buscar nombres hasta que encontré uno que se identificaba con la descripción de una Denglan, Neal Denglan conocida más como Granger junto a un retrato pero entonces allí estabas tú. Igual de hermosa que ella y con la elegancia que se definía por la sangre. Sin perder tiempo busqué tu dirección y me dirigí allí." Ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos. "Y fue en un momento inesperado cuando te encontré. No creí encontrarte tan pronto y de aquella manera pero de una cosa puedes estar segura. Nunca fingí lo que sentía por ti ni nada de lo que ocurrió lo había previsto. Mi plan era conocerte y al poco llevarte ante Voldemort pero cada día que pasaba más me arrepentía que una persona como tu estuviera sometida ante él. No podía permitírmelo aunque mi propia familia o yo mismo corriera peligro. Así que me fui planeando el irme sin dejar rastro alguno y avisar a mi familia para que se mantuvieran a salvo y escondidos hasta que yo los avisara. Y fue entonces cuando todo ocurrió." Un silencio inundó la sala.

Ambos retrocedieron en el tiempo recordando aquel momento que habían enterrado con todas su fuerzas y ahora surgía con la verdad.

_& · & · & Flash Back & · & · &_

_Se encontraba en el límite de la arena que daba a la playa donde se habían conocido. Aquella tarde había sido muy extraña pues Greg parecía demasiado distante y frío. Había intentado animarlo con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera pero no había sido capaz de sacar de sus ojos aquella tristeza que los cubrían no dejando ver nada más. Estaba realmente preocupada y triste pues no podía saber el porque de su estado y menos si había sido por su culpa. Y como una tormenta que no ha sido prevista todo estalla._

"_Me voy, Hermione." Ésta lo miró viéndolo de perfil pues sus ojos estaban clavados en el agua que se movía placidamente._

"_Bueno… llámame cuan-" _

"_No voy a llamarte y menos a regresar. Lo siento. Esto no era lo que debería haber ocurrido." La interrumpió Greg. Hermione abrió los ojos asustada._

"_¿Qué estás diciendo Greg?" Entrelazó sus manos a la altura del pecho intentando así aliviar la presión de su corazón que latía con desesperación._

"_Lo que has oído. Me voy de esta ciudad y no regresaré." Su voz se tornó fría al igual que sus ojos que emitieron un extraño brillo. _

_No quería mostrarse débil prefería que lo odiara hasta su muerte que no lo buscara hasta dar con él. Se colocó aquella mascara que muchos conocían de él sin saber quien era realmente y lo que anhelaba._

"_Pero… eso no lo puedes hacer… ¿Qué… qué será de nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?" La estaba destrozando por dentro se estaba ahogando y sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad. _

"_No. Y__a te he dicho que lo siento" Agachó la mirada unos segundos y la volvió a levantar para mirarla. "Lo mejor será que te olvides de todo esto y hagas tu vida." Entornó los ojos pues estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía. _

_Hermione__ ante sus palabras cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera que aquellas palabras no entraran por sus oídos._

"_¿Por qué no me dices donde vas? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'no era mi intención que pasara esto'? Responde Greg… ¡Responde!" Ya no era dueña de su cuerpo pues su mente había perdido la batalla y ahora sus acciones las dictaba el corazón._

_Lloraba desconsoladamente y miraba el suelo esperando obtener una respuesta que la salvara de todo aquello. Que de repente la mirara, le cogiera la cara y le susurrara que todo era mentira, que no se iría, que todo era una broma, ni siquiera le reprocharía nada si al final se quedaba a su lado pero no soportaría el que se fuera, no quería, no podría con ello._

"_Eso…" Greg intentaba mantenerse firme aunque sus esfuerzos estaban cayendo. Podía sentir como todo se estaba desvaneciendo. Quería abrazarla, besarla, gritarle que volvería que sería diferente pero todo aquello era un sueño y no la realidad. "…no puedo decírtelo." Cerró los ojos implorando que no le dijera nada más que no le suplicara que se quedara pues sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le hacían desfallecer. "Solo puedo decirte que jamás podría hacerte daño después de todo, adiós Hermione." Giró sobre sus talones y se fue alejando poco a poco de una Hermione derrumbada en el suelo implorándolo, llamándolo._

"_¡GREG! ¡GREG VUELVE POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG! Por favor…vuelve…" __No podía levantarse. Intentaba correr tras él pero sus esfuerzos se veían desfallecer con el dolor y la tristeza que por dentro la comían, jamás podría alcanzarlo. _

_Vio como cada vez se alejaba más. __Se desplomó por completo en el suelo abrazándose a si misma mientras lloraba sin poder parar. Derramando lágrimas por alguien que le había echo creer en la felicidad y en un momento todo aquello se lo había arrebatado con palabras sin sentido._

_Greg se alejaba de allí escuchando sus gritos y suplicas pero no podía darse la vuelta sino todo estaría perdido. La máscara que se había colocado frente a ella se acababa de derrumbar con la primera gota de agua que había salido de sus ojos. Miró al cielo y rezó para que todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera lo correcto._

_La castaña había dejado de llorar aunque todavía sollozaba. Pero en un momento dado su espíritu de Gryffindor apareció y se repuso. Se levantó poco a poco y miró al horizonte por donde Greg había desaparecido y entonces le susurro al viento._

"_Jamás me dejaré vencer, esperaré hasta que vuelvas…entonces…todo será como antes…seré fuerte y valiente, inteligente y audaz, fuerte a más no poder y nadie sabrá de mi fragilidad, mi tristeza y mi dolor. Lo juró." Sus ojos se tornaron fríos y su mirada de odio y firme sepultaron a la Hermione débil y frágil para ser alguien nuevo, una persona que nadie más volverían a pisotear._

_& · & · & End Flash Back & · & · &_

Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas sin quererlo al recordar todo aquello pues algo que había sido tan significativo en su vida no se podía olvidar así como así y ahora sabiendo parte de la verdad todo aquello volvía a resurgir.

Greg abrió los ojos y afrontando lo que se encontraría miró a la castaña que ahora parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Herms…" Ésta alzó los ojos y lo miró directamente sin máscaras ni nada que le impidieran a él ver todo el dolor que todavía seguía presente en su corazón. "Esto solo es el principio. Cuando te abandoné fui viajando hasta que llegue a Estados Unidos. Mi prioridad en cada viaje era fortalecer mi cuerpo con la magia, aprender hechizos y conjuros tan antiguos que me permitieran volver pudiendo proteger lo que más quería. Así que en secreto y con ayuda de gente que no podría ni imaginar conseguí un gran poder. Cuando ya estaba casi listo conocí a Jess y los demás. Me sentía tan bien con ellos que por unos días olvidé lo que hacía allí hasta que los oí mencionar un viaje a Hogwarts. Yo sabía que allí residías tú y como un balde de agua fría volví a la realidad. Me alejé de ellos aunque ellos ya conocían parte de mí vida contigo aunque solo te conocían por Moon terminé mi entrenamiento y en cuanto pude volví hasta ti." Ninguno de los dos había apartado sus ojos del otro.

Hermione no podía más necesitaba que terminara, lo deseaba. Tan solo el pensar en como lo había sacado de su vida por falsas hipótesis que ahora se sentía miserable al saber que se había ido por ella, para protegerla lo había abandonado todo para mantenerla a salvo y escondida. Se levantó y abrazándose a si misma se dirigió al ventanal mirando el bosque mientras escuchaba a Greg relatar el final de aquel viaje.

"Nada más volver a pisar este país me rastrearon y dieron conmigo un grupo de mortífagos que habían estado siempre alerta de mis acciones. Me extraño que hasta ese momento no me hubieran interceptado. Quisieron llevarme de nuevo ante Voldemort pero ahí, les mostré un poco de todo el poder que había estado desarrollando para que se dieran cuenta con quien trataban y que podían enfrentarse a alguien muy peligroso. Cuando estuve seguro de que no me seguían volví a Hogwarts como músico pues desde Estados Unidos yo había estado con el grupo desde un principio y les pedí que viajaran hasta aquí. Y el resto de la historia hasta ahora ya lo sabes." Volvió la mirada a la silueta que se dibujaba frente al cristal esperando algo, alguna palabra algún reproche.

Su cuerpo se relajó y su corazón pareció liberarse de una carga tan pesada que al no sentirla ya parecía que era otra persona muy distinta. Todos aquellos recuerdos enterrados habían vuelto a su sitio sintiéndose aliviada y formando parte de su pasado como debería ser. No sabía que decirle por haber sacrificado tanto, por haberla protegido aún cuando ella lo había evitado hasta el momento.

"Si hubiera podido hacer otra cosa, juro que lo habría hecho pero no había otra salida." Se levantó y se paró tan solo a un metro de la castaña. "No me juzgues por mis hechos, júzgame por mis actos aunque no hayan sido más que para hacerte daño. Si aún así decides no verme más lo entenderé pero ten claro que si tengo que hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo, no dudaré en hacerlo así tenga que morir." Hermione volteó tan rápido que el ojiazul solo pudo reaccionar cuando la tenía en sus brazos sollozando.

No había podido resistirlo más. Con aquellas palabras había hecho desaparecer todo rencor hacia él y el deseo de tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos se izo tan potente que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos. Sentir aquellos brazos de nuevo rodeándola, protegiéndola, la hicieron sentirse viva de nuevo. Después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que le había dicho, él seguiría siendo capaz de morir por ella. Lo abrazó más fuerte no queriéndo olvidarlo nunca.

"Herms… si sigues así me vas a partir en dos." Notó como su cuerpo se sacudía y escuchó una risita ahogada. "Vamos no llores más. Te vas a estropear sino." La separó despacio de él y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

Volvieron a reconocerse. Sin máscaras, sin pasado escondido ni mentiras. Limpió su cara del agua salina de sus ojos y sonrió, esta vez de corazón. Estaba tan aliviado de haber podido soltárselo todo, que hubiera entendido el por qué de todo que no podía estar mejor.

"Solo dime una cosa Greg." Éste asintió únicamente. "¿Cómo sabias lo de Molef?" El moreno alzó los ojos de ella y miró el cielo.

"Hay una vieja leyenda que solo se escucha de aquellos que tienen el valor suficiente de contarla." Hermione vio como su expresión se tornaba algo seria y a la vez preocupada. "Hubo un gran vampiro que protegía a los suyos y a la vez hizo un pacto con los humanos, serian protegidos a cambio que a los suyos los dejaran descansar. Durante muchísimos tiempo se podría decir que se vivía en un mundo de paz pero ocurrió lo que nadie era capaz de creer. En el palacio, la reina dio a luz a una hermosa niña. Con el paso del tiempo la niña fue creciendo y cada vez se hacía más hermosa. Le llovían pretendientes allí donde fuera, todos la adoraban pero ella no quería a ninguno de aquellos pues eran tan solo hombres que la querían por su belleza y ni tan solo la conocían." Greg izo una pausa y la miró.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?" Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y le posó un dedo en los labios para que lo dejara continuar.

"Una noche de verano cuando la joven dormía en sus aposentos pues contaba ya con unos 20 años, escuchó unos ruidos dentro de su alcoba. Algo temerosa se levantó del lugar para saber quien había entrado allí sin ser visto. Cogió la espada que siempre dejaba a su lado y con el arma bien sujeta se acercó a una extraña silueta, confundida en las sombras. Con el menor ruido posible se acercó y habló con voz segura.

'_¿Quiénes eres?_' Fue su pregunta pero lo que no esperaba fue lo que escuchó como respuesta.

'_Alguien a quien deberías temer joven_.' La joven se quedó helada a tan solo un metro de la persona pues tan solo su voz le había erizado el pelo y un escalofrió se había depositado en su cuerpo entero.

Sin saber lo que hacía prendió una vela y la fue acercando a aquella figura revelando su identidad. Primero observó como éste presentaba varias heridas por todo su cuerpo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su piel pálida y aquellos ojos rojos la hechizaron por completo." La castaña no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Hermione frunció el cejo pues si se cambiaban los escenarios y poco más parecía que Greg estuviera contando su historia cuando encontró a Molef. Se olvidó de aquellos pensamientos y volvió toda su atención a Greg.

"Dicen algunos que la hechizo con su magia otros que fue ella quien lo embaucó con su belleza pero una minoría se atreve a decir que nadie podría haber evitado que se quedaran prendados del otro fue una magia más poderosa de la que ambos poseían, fueron sus corazones, uno lleno de vida y otro lleno de soledad lo que los unió." Greg cerró los ojos como si pudiera imaginar cada escena estando él allí. "Se acercó con cuidado a él aunque éste se rehusaba a que lo tocara incluso la amenazaba con sus dientes pero ella, ignorándolo completamente poso su mano en una de sus heridas y al igual que la magia, se cerraron por completo al igual que todo el resto.

Estaban a escasos centímetros y él podía notar como corría su sangre entre sus venas, como su energía volvía a recorrerlo por completo y su sed se apoderaba de él pero sintió que algo le impedía hacerla suya y ante su sorpresa, la joven le dio dos posibilidades quedarse hasta que él quisiera o irse sin problemas pues no revelaría nada. Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, señal de confianza pues nadie daba la espalda a un vampiro.

Aquella noche el vampiro salió por la ventana sin decir nada pero la sorpresa llegó en la mañana. Un muchacho se presentó con un ramo de rosas negras junto a un escudo de una rosa negra y roja." Bajó su mirada hasta Hermione y posó su mano en el cuello de ésta. "Como tu tatuaje. La cuestión es que todos sabían lo que eso significaba pero nadie quiso decir nada. Durante noches él la visitaba mientras ella dormía ajena a todo. Pero una de esas noches cuando llegó a su alcoba allí no había nadie. Entonces él recordó una conversación de algunos vampiros trotamundos y una extraña sensación de miedo lo embargo. Había escuchado decirles que una bella joven se dirigía al otro lado del reino para unas fiestas en su honor y en el camino seria presa fácil por muchos guardias o escoltas que la llevaran.

Así que haciendo acopio de todas las capacidades que poseía saltó por la ventana y se dejó llevar. No tardó nada en captar el ruido de una caravana en marcha con el sonido metálico de las armaduras y los cascos contra el suelo. Aceleró más y justo en el momento en que llegaba vio como los de su raza salían para tacar. Los caballos empezaron a rechinar nerviosos y los soldados se exaltaron más. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos rastrearon cada figura que allí estaba presente hasta que un caballo rodeado por cinco vampiros le llamó la atención y posando su mirada en la figura que montaba el caballo la vio. Empuñando su arma con fuerza y mientras tranquilizaba al caballo, daba vueltas sobre si misma esperando a que la atacaron y poderse liberar y tener tiempo a huir.

Se acercó al círculo y sin ningún problema lo cruzó, cogió las riendas del caballo y lo tranquilizó. Sus ojos por un momento vislumbraron los de ella escondidos en las sombras de su capucha pero los desvió rápidamente posándolos en los hombres que le enseñaban los colmillos amenazadores.

'_Apártate, no puedes hacer nada, somos cinco contra uno_.' Le dijo uno al que protegía la chica. El otro se limito a sonreír.

'_Marchaos y seréis vosotros los perdonados_.' Uno rugió desde su garganta mientras los demás abrían todavía más sus bocas.

'_¿Cómo te atreves? No sabes con quien estas tratando viejo vampiro._' Soltó unas carcajadas que dejaron inmovilizados a los cinco vampiros.

'_¿Y tu lo sabes?_' Hubo un silencio que no duró mucho. '_Soy Kiria y no permitiré que por unos salvajes como vosotros nos condenen a todos así que marchaos y no os atreváis a dañar a nadie en este reino._' Su voz tan potente y aterradora no dio lugar a replica alguna.

Los demás vampiro se inclinaron ante él y se marcharon. Mientras observaba a los demás partir, notó como la joven bajaba de su caballo y se acercaba a él.

'_¿Tu eres Kirian? ¿Por qué me has salvado?_' La joven lo reconoció al momento pero no pudo creer que el vampiro que había salvado fuera el más mortífero que en esos tiempos existían y de todas aquellas historias que corrían por todos los reinos.

El vampiro giró y quedó frente a la muchacha que en ese momento se descubría la cabeza revelando su cabello liso castaño con matices de pelirrojo. A pesar de la oscuridad, él pudo ver como sus ojos no mostraban temor sino curiosidad. Se acercó a ella y vio su estremecimiento provocando en él algo de angustia.

'_Porque una vez me salvasteis sin saber quien era y sin cuestionarme. Y eso, mi bella dama, los de mi raza lo respetamos muchísimo._' Se postró de rodillas y la miró a los ojos. '_No dudéis en pedirme algo cuando lo deseéis. Mi deuda con vos no está saldada todavía._' La joven se sorprendió y cogiéndole las manos lo levantó.

Fue cuando todo estalló. El contacto de las manos frías de él entre las cálidas de ella, lejos de producirle frío, la embargó una sensación de bienestar y protección que jamás había sentido. Mientras que el vampiro no podía olvidar ese calor que una vez poseyó, que ahora emergían de las manos de ella. Sus ojos se calvaron en los ámbares de ella sintiéndose protegido y a al vez sintiendo una sensación de atracción hacia ella poderosa.

'_Jamás serás atacada por uno de los míos. Lo juro_.' Y besando el cuello de la joven ambos quedaron unidos para siempre.

Desde aquel momento siempre se veían aunque solo fuera por las noches pero la desgracia llegó a ellos. El padre de ella, estaba perdiendo reinado por los ataques de los bárbaros así que hizo una alianza con otro reino. Entregaría a su hija y así ambos reinados quedarían unidos, tendrían más terrenos y sobretodo poder. Ella se negó sin dar explicaciones, pues no podía decir que su destino estaba con Kiria, y una noche huyó del castillo con él, dejando una única nota. '_Regresaré para la fiesta del compromiso'_.

Y así fue. Al cabo de tres noches. La joven se encontraba frente a las puertas de su antigua casa acompañada por quién menos habría imaginando nunca hasta hacia unos meses atrás. Sin fuerza alguna abrió las puertas y todo el interior quedó sumido en silencio. Frente a todos los invitados sentados en una mesa, se encontraban dos figuras aterradoras por su belleza.

Una mujer de cabellos otoñales completamente suelto y con finas ondulaciones a mitad de su cabeza, unos ojos miel verdosos y su cuerpo estilizado y alto, bien formado y su piel pálida hicieron enmudecer a todo el personal pero la impresión fue mayor cuando vieron que se sujetaba al brazo de un hombre igual de bello. Poseía un cabello rubio platino corto pero muy favorecedor, unos ojos entre el gris tormenta y el azul cielo, un cuerpo escultural con su buena altura y una tez pálida le daban un aura muy peligrosa.

Todos quedaron en silencio al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una pareja de vampiros se había plantado en aquella ceremonia. De repente la reina se levantó abruptamente de la silla ante la expectación de todos los presentes mientras su mirada se fijaba en la de la vampira. Nadie entendía nada hasta que la dulce voz de la vampira los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

'_Madre regrese pero no voy a volver._' Y entonces el alboroto se produjo. El rey se levantó de su silla la reina hecho a llorar y un gran murmullo de voces se alzó excluyendo a un chico quien tan solo la miraba. '_Soy libre de tomar mis decisiones y ni siquiera mi propia familia me obligará a nada. Ahora soy diferente y mi lugar está al lado de Kiria. Solo os pido que me perdonéis._' Su mirada se poso ahora en la del joven de ojos grises. '_Quizás en otras circunstancias quizás hubiera sido feliz a tu lado._' El joven muchacho se sorprendió al mirar sus ojos y ver un deje de tristeza pero este se esfumó al ver como el otro vampiro la abrazaba por la cintura. '_Adiós…_' Lo único que se escuchó fue el ruido del portón al cerrarse y nunca más supieron de ella.

Aunque hay algunos que dicen que de vez en cuando rondaba los alrededores del castillo recordando su antigua vida humana incluso hay documentos que verifican como alguna que otra noche se divisaba un pelo rojizo por los alrededores de quien hubiera sido su futuro marido pero nunca nadie supo el porqué." Terminó de contar Greg.

Hermione escuchó toda la historia muy atenta pero se sorprendió al escuchar el final pues no creyó que acabaría con aquel final. Sus ojos encontraron los azules de Greg quien la miraban con un brillo extraño.

"Es una historia muy hermosa Greg, pero no me respondiste." Greg esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó un poco a ella.

"Yo creo que sí. Está leyenda es en parte verdad en parte premonición. Es cierto que ocurrió algo así pero la premonición recae sobre ti. Cuando la escuché creí verte a ti reflejada en esta historia, pero jamás creí que lo vería con mis propios ojos. Molef es el único vampiro directo de la línea de sangre de Kiria que queda con vida, es por eso que supe que era él y que tu eras como Katsa, la joven que se quedó hasta su fin al lado de él." Vio como la castaña fruncía el ceño. "Lo que te quiero decir es que en tus manos tienes la decisión. Escojas la que escojas será elección tuya igual que Katsa lo hizo una vez y así hasta llegar a ti." Sus ojos eran diferentes, como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante.

"Yo… nunca había oído algo así." Se giró para mirar el bosque en busca de alguna señal de aquellos a los que ahora protegía. Estaba claro que las cosas se complicaban.

"No está escrito y pocos se atreven a contarlo pues dicen que al final puede traer desgracia." Vio a través del cristal como ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Se acercó y la abrazo tiernamente.

Hermione no se lo esperaba y cuando sintió sus brazos una sensación de deja vu la invadió. Se dejó hacer mientras todas sus emociones eran recompuestas e intentaba tomárselo todo tranquilamente. Unos segundos más tarde se encontraba ya más capacitada.

"Greg tengo que retirarme." Notó como la presión en su cintura disminuía y se dio de nuevo la vuelta.

"Entonces nos vemos más tarde." Se acercó para darle un beso pero un tirón repentino lo separó de ella y tuvo que agarrarse al sofá para no caer al suelo debido a la fuerza a la que había sido empujado.

"¡Lárgate!" Hermione se quedó bloqueada al ver como Greg salía disparado hacía atrás y como era situada a la espalda de alguien.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Greg recuperó nuevamente la compostura y miró al frente encontrándose con unos ojos grises centelleantes de rabia.

"Lárgate de aquí. No te acerques a Hermione." Las palabras salieron siseantes de sus labios digno de su casa.

La Gryffindor al escuchar su nombre recuperó el control de si misma y entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vio a Greg enfrentarse a Malfoy con la mirada sin mover un músculo y pudo ver como su cuerpo se tornaba rígido. Fijó la mirada en Malfoy aunque solo pudo ver su espalda recta y rígida y sus manos crispadas aunque una la mantenía a un lado de ella evitándole moverse a menos que no fuera tras de él. Supo por Greg que Malfoy no se quedaba atrás ante su amenaza.

"Largo." Dijo nuevamente Malfoy pero esta vez más despacio.

Greg ante la furiosa mirada de Malfoy miró a Hermione quien se asomaba por su hombro. Malfoy lo captó al momento e intento esconder más a la castaña.

"¡Ya basta los dos!" Ante el asombro de ambos chicos se liberó de Malfoy se colocó frente a Greg notando la mirada de Malfoy. "Greg, nos vemos luego. Por favor ahora márchate." Éste solo asintió y tras una última mirada al Slytherin se retiró. Entonces Hermione se giró y quedó clavada en el piso al ver la fría mirada del rubio sobre ella.

"¿Ahora lo defiendes?" No sabía que decirle, su mirada, su cuerpo, estaba asustada. "¿No respondes? Creí que me habías dicho que él era el pasado y yo el presente. ¿Y qué me encuentro al regresar después de dejarte sola? Abrazada a él. ¡A ÉL! ¡El que te abandonó! ¡El que hasta ahora no se ha dignado a decirte nada!" Malfoy no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio como los ojos de la castaña estaban inundados de agua igual que sus mejillas.

Hermione había escuchado cada una de las palabras que Malfoy venenosamente había soltado contra ella y no podía evitar sentirse culpable en parte. Lo escuchó estoicamente pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

El rubio después de ver lo que estaba haciendo callo de repente y se acercó a la castaña. Pero no se esperó su reacción. En cuanto sus brazos la rodearon ésta empezó a revolcarse y propinarle algún que otro golpe en el pecho intentando soltarse de él mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban cada vez más rápidas por sus mejillas. No lucho mucho pues al momento se derrumbó agarrada a él hasta que ambos quedaron en el suelo tumbados. El abrazándola, queriéndole decir que jamás la dejaría y que lo perdonara mientras ella se agarraba a él para que entendiera todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando sintió que ya solo sollozaba y su cuerpo se había relajado completamente. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba un poco más pues no se levantaría hasta que ella no diera señales.

"Draco… no era lo que tu creías…" Malfoy la sujetó más fuerte de la cintura y daba gracias a merlín que no lo estaba mirando pues sus facciones se endurecieron. "Vino a contarme… lo que sucedió para que llegara a abandonarme como lo hizo… yo… me costo mucho perdonarle pero no significa que vaya a volver a él y tendrá que ganarse que vuela a confiar en él…" Se apoyó en un brazo y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de él. Abrió los ojos y enseguida se posó en los de ella. "No voy a despegarme de ti, no llegados a este punto y sabiendo todo lo que nos ha ocurrido." Sus ojos se clavaron en los grises de él y una corriente le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Malfoy tenía una mirada seria pero tan atrayente que parecía irreal. Era lo más hermoso que podía imaginar y se hundió en aquella mirada. No le importaba nada más. Solo estaban ellos dos. Él posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y mientras la acariciaba suavemente la fue acercando a él.

El roce de sus labios provocó en ambos una descarga de adrenalina inexplicable. Cada uno recorría los labios del otro con una tranquilidad y una suavidad estremecedora. Eran cortos besos que poco a poco fueron intensificándose hasta convertirse en puro fuego. Ambos se quemaban con el otro. Sus respiraciones chocaban, sus cuerpos ardían y las manos de Draco en cuestión de segundos empezaron a acariciar la espalda de la Gryffindor mientras ésta acariciaba su pelo y pecho. Necesitaban saciarse. No eran conscientes de nada, tan solo de las caricias y del suave roce de labios.

En un momento dado Mafoy se colocó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla. Hermione estaba extasiada, jamás se había sentido así y no quería parar. Entonces los labios de Draco se separaron de los de ella y empezaron a recorrer su mandíbula hasta llegar a la zona baja de la oreja. Hermione iba a protestar pero un gemido inesperado salió de sus labios provocando en Draco una sensación de gloria sabiéndose culpable. Siguió con su labor y fue bajando hasta el escote de aquel vestido mientras sus manos jugaban con la textura de sus piernas ahora desnudas de tela.

Harta de ser ella la que dominaban dio un giró inesperado dejando a Draco bajo ella totalmente desconcertado. Poco le duró pues fue besándolo entorno al cuello y su clavícula mientras sus manos recorrían la piel de su torso sin saber en que momento su camisa había sido abierta. Siguió besándolo en el cuello hasta llegar al hueco de la clavícula provocándole un gemido involuntario al rubio. Se alzó un momento para fijar su mirada en las de él y vio reflejada la lujuria y pasión en ellos. Inesperadamente fue tomada de la nuca mientras el rubio profundizaba un beso lleno de pasión y dejándola desarmada en ese mismo instante. Seguían acariciándose cuando un ruido sordo y seco los detuvo.

El sonido volvió a repetirse y ambos se miraron alterados y algo sonrojados por lo que habría podido suceder sino hubiera habido interrupción alguna. El Slytehrin se levantó primero y le tendió la mano a la Gryffindor. Ninguno dejó de mirarse hasta que volvieron a oír el ruido proveniente de la ventana. Allí, frente a ellos se alzaba una lechuza negra como la noche misma. Hermione sin dudarlo abrió la ventana y cogió la carta que el ave le tendía y en breve ésta desapreció.

Sus ojos recorrían a la castaña quien no se percataba de su mirada. Pudo observar como su pelo estaba algo más despeinado, un tenue rubor en sus mejillas delataba el sofoco que tenía. Sonrió y se colocó mejor las ropas mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Hermione cogió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. No quería que él la viera, ya se lo contaría en otro momento. La iza desaparecer con un movimiento de mano y giró para encontrarse a pocos centímetros el torso del rubio. Enrojeció considerablemente y alzó sus ojos recorriendo cada parte que pasaba hasta llegar a sus ojos que la hicieron temblar.

"Tenemos que cambiarnos… quiero decir tengo que cambiarme… y luego nos vamos a la cama ¡a comer! Si… eso… a comer." Vio como el rubio levantaba una ceja y sonreía descaradamente.

Le divertía verla en ese estado de alteración y nerviosismo con tan solo estar a unos centímetros. Se acercó lentamente sin llegar a rozarse sin despejar sus ojos de ella y notando como sus mejillas se encendían más.

"¿Qué te ocurre Herms? Estás algo alterada…" La vio morderse el labio inferior y controló todo su cuerpo para no lanzarse a ella.

"Sí digo no. Estoy algo cansada." Mintió sin dejar de morderse el labio.

"Sabemos que nunca se te ha dado bien mentir." Y sin más la beso.

En unos segundos ella lo rodeaba por el cuello y él por la cintura quedando pegados. Estaba cargado de deseo y pasión pero no podían dejarse llevar de nuevo. Y lo más suavemente que pudo se fue separando de ella observándola una vez ya separados. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas completamente coloradas y los labios hinchados y entre abiertos clamando más.

"Yo…" Malfoy la calló con un corto beso ignorando la mirada de reproche de la castaña.

"Te espero en media hora. Ves a cambiarte." La empujó suavemente hacia las escaleras y después de guiñarle un ojo se sentó en su sofá.

Hermione todavía con la carta en la mano y algo turbada, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y como si en trance hubiera estado despertó. Las mejillas le ardieron recordando el momento que había vivido momentos antes con Malfoy. Controló su respiración acelerada y rememoró la charla que había tenido con Greg y lo que había ocurrido con Molef y sus vampiros.

Suspiró pues si eso solo había sido la mañana no era consciente de cómo iba a terminar aquel día. Se acercó al armario, cogió unos jeans azul cielo, una camiseta negra y unas convers tejanas y se desvistió. Tardó poco en vestirse y se miró el vestido que ahora reposaba en la cama. Era realmente hermoso. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo colgó de nuevo en el armario.

Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando vio la carta encima la cama así que la cogió y la guardó en su cajón protegiéndola de intrusos. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala donde Draco debería estar esperándola y no se equivocó. Sentado en uno de los sillones y leyendo un libro se encontraba el rubio. Éste al notar su presencia la miró, dejó el libro encima la mesa y se levantó.

"Vaya que rápida." Sonrió arrancándole otra a la castaña. Ésta se encogió de hombros. "Pues bajemos ya. Pronto será la cena." Salieron de la sala sonrientes pero sin decir nada pues no lo necesitaban.

Quedaba solo la recta final hasta llegar a las puertas cuando Hermione divisó a dos figuras a lo lejos. Miró primero a ambos chicos y después a Malfoy. Sonrió para sí, detuvo a Malfoy quien la miró extrañado ante la actitud de la Gryffiondor.

"Nos vemos más tarde y contrólate." Le besó dulcemente en los labios pero algo molesto por la rapidez y la chica salió corriendo hacia las figuras.

A lo primero no entendió nada de lo que estaba pasando ni la reacción de la chica pero unos segundos más tarde comprendió. La castaña se abalanzó a las dos figuras que se encontraban más delante de él. Vio como abrazaba a ambos y les daba un beso en cada mejilla y segundos mas tarde era rodeada por los brazos de uno de ellos y los tres se dirigían al comedor.

Cerró sus manos en un puño impotente al no poder hacer lo mismo de momento frente a todos y como ellos sí. La cara de felicidad de ella y como era protegida y querida por todos los que la rodeaban. Se tranquilizó y pasando al lado de ellos sin mirarlos entró al comedor.

'_Ya llegará el momento…_' Y sin más se colocó la máscara de nuevo.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · &

Después de ver la cara redesconcierto de Draco tras besarlo salió dirección a las dos figuras las cuales ignoraban su presencia. Cogió algo de carrerilla y enganchó a ambos chicos por un brazo y los besó a cada uno en la mejilla viendo la cara de asustado de los dos se echó a reír.

"Creí que se alegrarían de verme." Los soltó y puso cara de cachorrito abandonada.

Los dos chicos primero quedaron en shock ante tal efusividad inesperada pero más tarde reconocieron a la causante, sonrieron y la estrecharon en un abrazo de oso. Los tres soltaron unas carcajadas y se encaminaron al comedor.

"Menudo susto nos diste, Mina." Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Pero no parecían querer apartarme." Dijo en tono inocente. "Greg, ¿qué te parece si luego vamos al lago? Tenemos mucho que contarnos." Se miraron a los ojos y éste asintió.

"Muy bonito… y a mi me abandonas…" Ayrton puso pucheros y se cruzó de brazos liberando a Hermione. Ella sonrió y lo abrazo por la cadera.

"Vamos, te prometo recompensarte más tarde." Ayrton no pudo resistirse y sonrió después de abrazarla de nuevo.

Vieron pasar a Draco por su lado sin mirarlos y ninguno dijo nada. Hermione lo miró intentando contenerse pues había vuelto a colocarse la máscara, Greg lo siguió muy serio pues era un obstáculo en su camino y Ayrton distinguió un brillo diferente en los ojos de la castaña al observar los pasos del rubio. Sin decirse nada al respecto entraron al comedor siendo la atención de muchos.

Se sentaron a los lados de Hermione y segundos más tarde entraban por la puerta tanto el resto de la banda como los de Wesrtensis junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Luna. Al sentarse empezaron a hablar animadamente entre todos aunque algunas miradas recelosas entre Jess, Greg entre ellos y Josh contra Hermione hicieron la cena algo tensa. Aún así fue todo muy agradable.

Hermione estaba tranquilamente hablando con Jess cuando todos quedaron en silencio. Hermione no supo que ocurría pues incluso Jess se había quedado mudo aunque la miraba por encima de su cabeza. Desvió su mirada al lado de él y vio a Josh como se le dilataban las pupilas y agarraba con su mano derecha la daga con la que había amenazado a Moelf. Abrió los ojos asustada ante sus deducciones y se giró rápidamente y respiró algo más tranquila al ver que no era Molef quien estaba frente a ella.

Sus ojos ámbares se encontraron con otros de color aguamarina. Repasó sus facciones y encontró esa sonrisa típica ya en su rostro, diversión y burla. Respiró hondamente y su mirada se endureció al encararlo fijamente. Éste acrecentó su sonrisa y se inclinó un poco.

"Mi Señora…" Todos abrieron los ojos y miraron primero al joven atractivo medio inclinado y seguidamente a una Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido sin sorprenderse para después regresar la mirada al vampiro de nuevo. "¿Me permite robarle unos segundos?" A Hermione no le quedó más que aceptar y tras aceptar la mano que el vampiro le ofrecía para levantarse, emprendió la marcha con el vampiro a sus espaldas y todos los ojos puestos en ella.

La multitud que se encontraba en el comedor quedó completamente muda después de presenciar aquella imagen. Si ya estaban sorprendidos del cambio de la castaña y de cómo había sido respetada con el vampiro fue mayúscula la sorpresa cuando la vieron desfilar hacia la salida con tal poder y admiración seguida del vampiro que nadie pudo aparta la mirada de ella.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · &

Fuera del salón y de miradas y oídos curiosos se encontraban Shane y Hermione mirándose y sin decir nada. La castaña cansada del silencio de él cruzó los brazos.

"¿Vas a decirme que es lo que quieres o te vas a quedar observando todo el rato?" El vampiro se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Pues no sería mala idea." La castaña disimuló su enojó e izo que toda su energía se liberara transformándose en un ser de la noche en cierto aspecto. Shane se incorporó y la miro fijamente.

"Habla ya y déjate de tonterías." Su voz sonó amenazadora pero no surtió efecto ante el castaño.

"Está bien, mi señora." No desapareció su sonrisa pero sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso. "Ha sido informada de varias cosas por mi señor pero quiso que esto lo supiera en persona y cuanto antes mejor. Al presentarla ante nosotros como la señora del Clan otros clanes pueden ir a por usted o intentar otras cosas. Así que otorgó un gran privilegio a tres de sus más allegados servidores, ser vuestro protector durante la noche, pues durante el día ya hay otros que se cuidan de ello." Su voz ronca y sensual la turbaban un poco pero no quitaba que se sorprendiera ante tal decisión sin su consentimiento.

"No. Se cuidarme sola así que decidle a Molef que se olvidé." Sus ojos antes casi dorados ahora estaban inyectados de un color rojo sangre ante la rabia.

"No hay opción, señora." Vio como todo su cuerpo desprendía rabia. "Debe entender que para nuestro señor, usted es muy importante y no permitirá que le ocurra nada." Esas palabras la tranquilaron un poco.

"¿Y quienes son?" No supo porque preguntó pero al ver la sonrisa de Shane sus dudas se confirmaron.

"Knight, Lanse y yo." Odiaba a veces ser tan inteligente. Lo fulminó con los ojos pues ya no había nada que hacer. "A su servicio." Y se inclinó ante ella.

"¿Dónde está el resto?" Miró hacía la puerta y las escaleras esperando encontrarlos custodiando el castillo por ella.

"Registrando los alrededores por seguridad. Soy el único que esta en el interior del castillo." Hermione resopló inconscientemente del efecto que causó en el vampiro.

En una fracción de segundos vio como sus ojos destilaban sed y sus colmillos inconscientemente se acrecentaban aunque ella no sabía que no era por su culpa. Reaccionó rápidamente pero unos brazos la colocaron detrás de un cuerpo y seguidamente otros la arrastraban hasta otro lugar.

"¡Contrólate Shane!" No fue ningún grito ni nada, solo unas palabras susurradas pero llenas de peligrosidad.

Reconoció al joven que se encontraba frente a ella. Pelo pelirrojo, espalda ancha y aura segura y paciente. Knight había hecho acto de presencia en el momento justo. Vio como Shane no se movía y cerraba los ojos tranquilizándose mientras Knight se erguía en toda su envergadura. Si Knight y Shane estaban frente a ella, quien la había arrastrado lejos del lugar debía ser Lanse. Miró a su lado encontrando un pelo negro como la noche pero unos ojos azules enmarcaban sus ojos. Ese no era Lanse, era Greg.

¿Qué hacia Greg allí? ¿Y como sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo? Se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada cuando de repente la colocó tras él protegiéndola de algo que ella no había visto. Miró por encima su hombro y se encontró a Shane y Knight mirándolos a ambos de frente. Posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Greg y suavemente lo apartó de su lado para encarar a los vampiros.

"Herms…" Bastó una mirada suya para tranquilizarlo.

Encaró a los dos vampiros y los fulminó con la mirada. Los dos bajaron la cabeza algo arrepentidos y Hermione entendió el mensaje a la primera.

"Bien. Creo que debéis tener en cuanta que todos los que me rodean son humanos." Ambos asintieron sin levantar la cabeza.

"Si permite una explicación quiero aclarar mi reacción." Shane alzó la cabeza y miró primero a Greg para luego mirarse a Hermione. "Creí… que por como la miraba que la estaba acechando no era mi intención atacarla a usted ni nada por el estilo." Sus ojos se oscurecieron al mirar de nuevo a Greg.

"Solo quiero que esto no se repita. Serás mis guardas pero se mantendrán alejados si no son llamados por mí o si ocurre algo de importancia en el clan. Y por último…" Los dos protectores a partir de ahora la miraron extrañados por la pausa. "Gracias por aceptar algo a lo que no estáis acostumbrados." Su actitud se relajó y los vampiros se acercaron a ella hasta arrodillarse frente suyo dejándola boquiabierta.

"No os preocupéis estamos encantados de servirla." Knight habló el primero obteniendo el asentimiento de Shane.

Se escucharon unos pasos muy tranquilos y sin prisas pero antes de que pudieran ver de quien se trataba éste se encontraba frente a Hermione calvando sus ojos oscuros en los dorados de ella. Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y volvió a mirarla.

"Señora, debemos retirarnos ya." Lanse había aparecido dejando a los dos vampiros algo molestos y a una Hermione impresionada ante la actitud tan serena del moreno. Ella asintió y el resto se levantó.

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su cintura y la atraía hacia un cuerpo cálido. Miró en dirección al cuerpo y se encontró de nuevo con Greg. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y cariño se apoderaron de ella nuevamente, al recordar momentos parecidos con él pues donde hubo fuego siempre quedaran cenizas. Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco y su corazón empezó a latir más de prisa de lo normal.

¿Por qué su cuerpo la traicionaba ahora? No podía pensar así ahora de él, estaba con Malfoy. Notó como los vampiros se acercaban más a ella y como Greg la sujetaba más fuerte por su cintura, no sabía que hacer en su mente podía ver la imagen de Draco pero su cuerpo y corazón se negaban a separarse del ojiazul. Sin darse cuenta Knight sujetaba su mano con una de las suyas y le beso el dorso.

"Cuídese." Asintió y esbozó una tímida sonrisa pues tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Vio como Lanse y Shane tan solo la miraban pero notó la mirada de desconfianza entre Shane y Greg. No sabía porque pero aquel vampiro escondía más de lo que aparentaba pues su actitud tan solo era una máscara. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres desaparecieron pero segura que se mantenían a la sombra vigilándola.

Respiró ahora ya más tranquila y se apoyó en el cuerpo recargando su peso en éste y dejando que los brazos que la sujetaban la cargaran. Su cabeza se encontraba entre su hombro y su cuello y sin darse cuenta sus pulmones se encontraban llenos de su fragancia. Aquella que desde un principio la cautivo. Se agarró a él e inconscientemente lo abrazó.

El moreno no se podía creer que se encontrara en aquella situación, sabía que iba a ser difícil encontrar de nuevo su confianza pero no que las cosas llevaran ese cauce. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y se apoyaba en él. Hacia mucho que no la veía tan débil frente a él. Se agarró a ella e inmediatamente ella lo abrazó con insistencia.

"Abrázame… por favor…" Su voz sonó amortiguada pues su cara se encontraba prácticamente escondida en su pecho.

No lo dudo ni un segundo e inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos brindándole la protección y seguridad que en ese momento necesitaba. Frotó su espalda suavemente sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Vayamos al lago. Allí estarás más tranquila." Ella solo asintió y se dejó llevar por el cantante.

Los jardines estaban desiertos y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Se dirigieron a uno de los árboles cerca del lago y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Miraban fijamente el horizonte sin decirse nada pues sobraban las palabras. Greg la rodeaba con un brazo y ella se apoyaba en su pecho.

"Sabes…" Hermione no dio señales pero sabía que lo escuchaba. "Cuando una mujer tiene muchas cosas que decir pero no habla, su silencio es atronador." Sus ojos azules miraban hipnotizados el crepúsculo sin darse cuenta que los ojos ámbares de la Gryffindor lo miraban fijamente.

"Greg…" El mencionado se giró y al momento la miró. "Es que… están ocurriendo muchas cosas y estoy agotada y parece que nunca esto se vaya a terminar siempre aparece algo nuevo y ahora…" Desvió sus ojos y se separó de él mientras se abrazaba las piernas. "… apareces tu, me cuentas la verdad y estoy hecha un lío." Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas pero la levantó de nuevo. "Hay que dejar al tiempo actuar pero debes saber que hay alguien más." Lo miró a los ojos esperando ver algún tipo de reacción pero se sorprendió al encontrar una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

"No me preocupo, Hermione. Al final la única que podrá elegir serás tu." Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. "Por el momento, dejemos que las cosas ocurran." Vio algo de confusión en sus ojos pero no quiso mirar más.

Se acercó a ella sin más y la besó. Primero fue dulce pero se volvió fuerte e irresistible pues aquel beso guardaba todo lo que hacia tiempo no había podido sacar de verdad.

Hermione tubo la extraña sensación que aquel beso significaba más de lo que parecía. Tenía la corazonada de que parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella aunque no fuera inmediata, así lo parecía. No podía alejarse de él era como un imán y a pesar de que su mente le gritara 'basta' su corazón lo ignoraba completamente.

Sin quererlo se agarró de su pecho y su mente viajo al presente cuando juntos eran felices, cuando no había nada que los preocupara. Se aferró a sus recuerdos ignorando el presente pero de repente, algo, no supo si sus caricias, su aroma…, la despertaron del sueño y por su mente cruzó la imagen de Draco junto a ella diciéndose lo que llevaban tiempo ocultando en sus corazones. Sin miramientos se separó de Greg y lo miró a los ojos molesta con ella misma por haber caído de nuevo.

"No puedo Greg… ya te lo dije." Miraba sus ojos celestes pero estos se desviaron por unos segundos ha su espalda.

Extrañada se giró y en la puerta pudo ver a Draco apoyado en las puertas de entrada del castillo mirándola fijamente. Se asustó al reconocer la mirada que le dirigía. Aquella llena de odio y desprecio, las que le había dirigido durante años hasta ver la verdad. No sabía que iba a ocurrir. Si hacia unas horas ya se había vuelto loco no quería saber que le ocurriría ahora. Giró de golpe y Hermione se sintió destrozada. Miró a Greg hecha una furia y se levantó. Su cuerpo había adoptado la forma de vampira al completo pues la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo entero.

"Herms…" Intentó suavizar la situación pero eso la izo enfurecer más.

"¡NO! Te he escuchado, te he perdonado e intento recuperar nuestra amistad aunque jamás será lo mismo y ¿tu como lo agradeces? Poniéndome cada vez más problemas y más situaciones casi imposibles de salvar. ¡No se si quieres mi felicidad o destrozarme, Greg! ¿Qué intentas? No puedes aparecer de la nada, soltarme toda la verdad y esperar a que vuelva contigo." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Ten claro una cosa, Gregori, si intentas destrozarme, hacerme la vida imposible no lo conseguirás y si es así te arrepentirás." Con esa amenaza lo dejó allí plantado y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo en busca del Slytehrin y aclarar unos puntos.

Greg se dejó caer hacia atrás en la hierba y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba de cansancio. Escuchó unos pasos y antes de abrir los ojos una voz se infiltró por sus oídos.

"¿Así es como piensas ayudarla? Después de todo tenías elección." Greg abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos casi blancos. Sonrió.

"Cuanto tiempo, Kelon. Wayne." Ambos agacharon la cabeza como saludo y se quedaron mirando fijamente.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · &

Avanzó tan deprisa como pudo sin preocuparse por su apariencia, solo quería encontrarlo. Llegó a un pasillo vacío y paró en seco. Debía relajarse y concentrarse para poder encontrarlo y que todo aquello no pasara de ser un mal entendido aunque seria difícil hacer creer a Draco que solo había sido eso. Respiró hondamente y siguiendo su instinto empezó a andar.

No miró por donde iba tan solo caminaba hacia delante, girando de vez en cuando pero sin ver a su alrededor. Llegó frente a un cuadro con un dragón salvaje color blanco. Nunca había visto ese cuadro aunque tampoco sabía realmente donde se encontraba. Miró el cuadro y en unos segundos el dragón fijo sus ojos amarillos en ella.

"_Contraseña_" Pronunció con voz gutural.

"No la sé. ¿Podrías avisar que quiero hablar con él?" Le apreció ver como el dragón achicaba sus ojos pero no dijo nada.

"No es bien recibida, váyase." El dragón volvió a su posición anterior y cerró los ojos.

"¡No! ¡Ábreme Draco! ¡No seas crío y déjame explicarte!" El dragón la miraba fijamente algo enfadado pero ella esperaba un movimiento en concreto y no se izo esperar.

Por detrás del cuadro vio aparecer la figura de Draco mucho más imponente de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos fríos, sus facciones en una mueca de indiferencia pero un aura de peligro latente, la hicieron dudar de su fuerza interior. Ambos se quedaron viéndose sin mover ni un músculo.

"¿Me dejas pasar?" Su voz sonó calmada pues no quería alterarlo.

"No. Dime lo que tengas que decir y vete." No mostró ningún tipo de sentimiento.

"Preferiría hablar dentro, no en medio de un pasillo." Si él adoptaba aquella postura indiferente ella no se quedaría atrás.

"Nadie nos escucha y dudo que aparezca alguien así que puedes hablar." Hermione se había cansado de aquella actitud de mal criado.

"No estoy para tus berrinches. Así que voy a pasar y me vas a escuchar." Avanzó hasta estar a escasa distancia de él.

"La que me va a escuchar eres tu. No se que estás intentando con todo esto pero… ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Engañaste al gran Draco Malfoy! Debes estar orgullosa, ya nadie puede dudar de tus capacidades de mujer." No le gustaba el tono que Draco estaba empelando y sino lo paraba iría a peores. "¿Ahora que toca, Granger? ¿Decirlo frente a todos? ¿Colgar carteles? ¡Vamos Granger, se valiente como la Gryffindor que eres!" No pudo más.

Solo se escuchó un ruido sordo rebotar contra las paredes. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente por el llanto retenido y la rabia mientras observaba como Malfoy todavía tenía la cara girada y no movía ni un músculo. Su cuerpo volvió a su apariencia normal agotada. No soportaba que le dijera todo aquella y sin pensarlo siquiera se había arrepentido al verlo con la mejilla marcada. Unas lágrimas se le resbalaron por los ojos sin poder detener las siguientes y así se vio, llorando frente a Draco en silencio sin hacer nada.

Ni si quiera lo había visto venir. Estaba tan ofuscado soltando todo a lo que había estado dando vueltas que ni prestó atención a la reacción de la chica. Solo pudo sentir un dolor latente en su mejilla y una fuerza que lo hacía girar hacia un lado la cara. Respiró para no devolver el golpe y la miró de nuevo con ojos fríos y calculadores pero se quedó bloqueado ante lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba frente a él sin haberse movido siquiera pero sus ojos cristalinos, las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y su llanto silencioso lo dejaron sin saber que hacer.

Nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar pero menos si el llanto era silencioso y con tan solo su mirada podía sentir todo lo que sentía ella. Se olvidó del dolor de su mejilla, de la rabia que tenia cuando la vio besarse con aquel tipo, de la máscara de indiferencia que había adoptado al saber que lo esperaba fuera de su sala, se olvidó de todo, solo la veía a ella y a sus lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Lo vio acercarse y seguidamente la rodeaba con sus brazos. No quería que la abrazara, no quería tenerlo cerca. Lo empujó, forcejeó y hasta le dio alguna que otra patada pero al final se rindió y se quedó aferrada y apoyada a él. Lo tenía cogido por el pecho mientras apoyaba su frente en su hombro. Sentía sus brazos rodeándola, su cuerpo cerca del suyo y como él tenia la cabeza escondida entre su cuello y hombro. Estaba hecha un mar de nervios pues al principio la había destrozado con sus palabras y ahora la abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

"Draco… déjame explicarte." Se apartó lentamente de su cuerpo y con gran valentía alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Él solo asintió y entró nuevamente por el cuadro hasta quedar dentro. La castaña lo siguió y nada más entrar la puerta del interior se cerró. Asombrada miró toda la sala.

Constaba de dos sofás de 3 plazas de cuero blanco, contrastando con el negro de la pequeña mesita que se posaba frente a estos. Un par de estanterías de caoba repleta de libros antiguos y desgastados, un escritorio a conjunto donde descansaban pergaminos, plumas, tinteros y algún que otro libro y una silla de escritorio muy cómoda a simple vista. Detrás de éste se encontraba un ventanal que daba a las montañas. Las paredes eran de un color rojizo y de ellas colgaban los cuatro estandartes de las casas más dos completamente diferente. Uno tenía dos torres, una negra y la otra blanca y en medio de estas dos varitas se entrelazaban con un anillo mientras que en el otro se veía la marca de una zarpa de felino, una varita roja junto a otra de color verde y una gran 'D' se encontraba difuminada en toda la superficie del estandarte.

Se acercó olvidando por un momento a Draco que la miraba pacientemente, hasta quedar frente a los dos estandartes los cuales se encontraban uno al lado del otro. Alzó la mano y acarició la zarpa notando como ésta estaba forrada de terciopelo. Quitó la mano y miró el otro con más detenimiento y observó como el anillo hacia algo de relieve y sacaba destellos blanquecinos y dorados. Estaba embelesada con aquellas imágenes. Escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas y volvió a la realidad.

Vio a Malfoy sentado en uno de los sofás mirándola pues esperaba una gran explicación. Se acercó al otro sofá y se sentó tranquilamente buscando el valor que en aquel momento empezaba a difuminarse. Miró sus ojos plateados rezando para que todo lo entendiera.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te conté lo que sentía por Greg y Ayrton?" Solo obtuvo un asentimiento por su parte. "Pues, no quiero que pienses que te engaño ni nada de esto, solo quiero que entiendas que no puedo separarme de él. Lo sigo queriendo pero lo de hoy fue diferente, no se que ocurrió." Pudo ver la duda reflejada en sus ojos e intentó organizar todos sus pensamientos. "Cuando salí del comedor acompañada por Shane, estuve hablando con él y de repente fue como si quisiera atacarme. Alguien me apartó y Knight me protegió también pero lo extraño fue que Shane actuó así por Greg. S encontraba cerca de mí y creyó que iba a atacarme. Más tarde me puso muy nerviosa y necesitaba un apoyo, me estaba derrumbando y no sabes las ganas que tenia de ir contigo pero… no podía. Debes comprender que Greg estaba allí y yo… solo quería olvidarme de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y… en aquel momento no había nadie más." Se retorcía las manos y hacia rato que sus ojos no habían podido seguir mirándolo. "Me llevó al lago para que nadie cotilleara y poder estar tranquila pero… No se cuando me beso, estaba tan cansada que no recordaba nada… hasta que te vi. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento pero fue un momento de debilidad." Lo miró esta vez fijamente con la mano en el corazón. "Juro que no ha habido más. Entenderé que no me perdones pero… al menos confía en mi." No izo nada más que mirarlo.

Ambos se miraban sin decirse nada y a la vez demasiadas cosas. Malfoy se pasó las manos por el pelo dejándolas allí enterradas mientras apoyaba los codos en sus piernas y escondía la cabeza. No se movía tan solo se veía el subir y bajar de su espalda pausado. Dejó caer las manos tras unos segundos dejándolas algo más de tiempo en la nuca y se levantó dirección al escritorio y se apoyó con ambas manos dándole la espalda.

"Tu debes entender que para mí todo esto no es nada fácil." Sonaba tan cansada y desecha su voz que Hermione se sorprendió. "Igual que tu no puedes olvidar así de fácil, yo no puedo olvidar todo lo que me han enseñado toda mi vida. Es difícil renunciar a todo y aceptar cosas que jamás imaginé." Sus hombros bajaron en señal de cansancio. "Siempre he conseguido lo que he querido sea por el medio que sea, pero las cosas ahora han cambiado y no acabo de acostumbrarme a este rumbo." Giró para mirarla aunque quedó apoyado en el escritorio. "No soporto que estés rodeada de tanta gente, que te puedan tocar, hablar, recordándome que yo no puedo ni decirte un simple hola frente a ellos. Que te hagan reír, enojarte, sin ser yo el causante. Hermione, todo esto me esta matando. Solo deseo encontrarte sola y poder abrazarte. No se cuando ni como ocurrió pero todo esto que esta ocurriendo me asusta y debes comprender que el verte cerca de él todavía me hace las cosas más difíciles." Se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear.

No podía creer que el Draco Malfoy que había conocido en el pasado había desaparecido completamente. Se estaba abriendo como nunca en esos momentos frente a ella y no reaccionaba. Sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rosado y se levantó del sillón acercándose a él poco a poco. Él agachó la cabeza antes de verla levantarse, maldiciéndose por decirle todo aquello si al final todo iba a acabar y ella ni siquiera le decía nada.

Dio un respingo cuando noto una mano en su cara mientras esta alzaba su rostro para quedar frente al de la castaña. Vio sinceridad y calidez en sus ojos. Acarició la mejilla del Slytherin con ternura y amor sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Una sonrisa dulce asomaba los labios de ella y sin preverlo lo rodeó con sus brazos. Respondió a aquel abrazo sintiendo un torbellino de emociones y sintiéndose por primera vez amado de corazón por alguien que no fuera su madre.

Se sentía aliviado. Por fin podía ser como era él sin tener que fingir y se había abierto ante otra persona. Significaba que ya no era un títere, ahora era consciente de sus actos y solo él mandaba en si mismo no importaba nada si las personas que quería estaban a su lado y seguiría así hasta el final, sin importarle más nada.

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces al oírte hablar así." Lo estrechó más contra ella no queriéndolo soltar.

Malfoy la apartó de él solo lo suficiente para que pudieran verse a la cara. Mostraba una sonrisa sincera y de paz que nunca jamás le había visto antes. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y apoyó su frente con la de ella. Tenía sus ojos cerrados pero sabía que ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

"No. Pero el que te tiene que decir gracias por esta felicidad soy yo. Has hecho caer mi venda, la que me negaba a quitarme por miedo a encontrarme con lo que realmente me asustaba pero a encontrar un motivo por lo que luchar." Se separó de ella y abrió de nuevo los ojos. "Se que es difícil todo esto pero ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro." Los iris de él reflejaron tal tranquilidad que la conmocionaron haciéndola llorar.

"Nos apoyaremos siempre, Draco." Él asintió y unió sus labios dulcemente queriendo sellar aquella promesa entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Estaban sumergidos el uno con el otro y no se dieron cuenta cuando el anillo y la pulsera empezaron a brillar como dos estrellas. A ambos objetos le apareció un pequeño diamante de color plateado y dorado. Sintieron un pequeño quemazón en las manos y se separaron mirando el causante y se sorprendieron al ver como si se apagara. Sus ojos miraron el objeto y vieron la pequeña piedra en ellos. Extrañados se miraron pero mayor fue su sorpresa al regresar las miradas en el otro.

"¡Wayne!"

"¡Neal!" Dijeron ambos a la vez.

"¿Draco?"

"¿Herms?" Volvieron a decir al unísono.

Sus aspectos habían cambiado y frente a sus ojos el otro era su antepasado. Draco se había convertido en el hombre que seria idéntico a Wayne, sus ojos grises llenos de vida, su porte, sus facciones… todo él era un hombre. Hermione era idéntica a Neal, su pelo domado, largo y con hondas definidas, ojos ámbares profundos y cálidos y un cuerpo de mujer que envidiar y desear. Estaban estupefactos pues no sabían que había ocurrido.

"Tenemos un problema." Hermione asintió. Se abrazó a si misma pero no tardó en sentir un cuerpo cerca del suyo. "Tranquila, se va a solucionar." Fue calmándose poco a poco.

Draco la condujo hasta el sofá y ambos se sentaron aún abrazados. Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio sin moverse, analizando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había llegado a esa sala.

"Aunque me cueste admitirlo, debemos ir con Dumbledore." Hermione alzó la cabeza y sonrió divertida.

"Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir el nombre de Dumbledore sin ningún mote." El rubio alzó las cejas con una sonrisa divertida.

"Bueno, si lo prefieres, creo que el viejo loco nos puede dar alguna pista." Soltaron unas carcajadas y al momento se levantaron. "En marcha." Hermione asintió y salió tras de él algo más nerviosa.

Hermione se fue fijando por dónde pasaban para poder recordar aquel lugar y saber donde se encontraba la sala pero su atención no era la misma. Ver a Draco de aquella forma la trastornaba un poco. Si ya de adolescente era atractivo, el hombre en el que se convertiría era espectacular. Sus pasos eran elegantes y autoritarios, su cuerpo esbelto sin sobrepasarse lo hacían deseable, el pelo rubio platinado largo hasta sus hombros y algo desordenado le daban ese atractivo rebelde pero su cara era el deseo de toda chica, facciones duras pero aristocráticas, los ojos profundo y grises y su piel algo más bronceada, era el hombre perfecto. Suspiró mientras rebajaba sus pulsaciones al pensar de esa manera.

Draco sabía que Hermione lo estaba observando pero él no se quedaba atrás. La chica ya tenía una belleza diferente pero aquella mujer era espectacular. Sus pasos eran felinos y provocadores sin ser consciente, su figura quitaría el hipo a más de uno y más de una se moriría de envidia, piernas largas y cada cosa en sus sitio, su pelo caía libremente por su espala hasta su cintura con suaves hondas y provocando destellos anaranjados y dorados, pero sus facciones eran sorprendentes, salvajes pero a la vez finos, sus ojos eran el toque salvaje pues eran ámbares y brillantes con el toque salvaje justo, sus labios ni muy carnosos ni muy finos y la cara estilizada de mujer la hacían bellísima. Era toda una belleza. Sonrió al saber en que mujer se convertiría Hermione.

"Tenemos que hacernos los perdidos y hacernos pasar por los Malfoy." Hermione levantó una ceja estilo Slytherin con una sonrisa torcida. "Será más fácil si damos respeto, a más quiero ver ciertas reacciones." Le guiñó un ojo divertido.

"Está bien, como tu quieras." Y emprendieron el camino hacia el despacho del director.

A medio camino se detuvieron pues a lo lejos vieron a un pequeño grupo de serpientes donde estaban Zabinni, Parkinson, Nott entre otros. Malfoy se colocó cerca de la castaña y le susurró.

"Sígueme el juego y saca tu lado Slytehrin." Le bastó eso para hacerla sonreír con diversión.

Ambos se acercaron a paso tranquilo hacia el grupo sin ser percatados por ellos. Se quedaron a poca distancia del grupo y Malfoy carraspeó provocando que todas sus miradas se posaran en él.

"Buenas tardes." Los Slytehrins contestaron con un gesto de cabeza cortés. "Parkinson, ¿verdad?" Dijo Draco mirando a la chica.

"Así es señor. Perdone la pregunta pero ¿Quién es usted?" Los ojos de la chica recorrieron a Draco sin miramientos.

"Perdone mi descortesía." Cogió una mano de la chica y la besó en el dorso. "Wayen Malfoy, encantado." La Slytehrin se sonrojó hasta el pelo al oír el nombre y mirarlo a los ojos.

"En… encantada, señor Malfoy." Casi no podía hablar de la impresión. "Ellos son, Blaise Zabinni, Theodoro Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y McMillan." Los mencionados hicieron un movimiento de cabeza nuevamente.

"¿Podrían decirnos cual es el camino al despacho del director? Necesitamos hablar con él." Pansy no reaccionaba y Hermione al ver que nadie hablaba tosió suavemente.

"Creo que no te escucharon, querido." Hermione avanzó hasta quedar justo al lado de él.

Si Pansy se había quedado sin habla al ver a Draco ahora era el turno de los jóvenes de quedarse mudos ante ella. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver el efecto y miró también a la chica donde pudo ver un brillo de envidia hacia ella.

"Perdonen, ella es Neal Malfoy, mi mujer." La cogió por la cintura y la pegó a él mostrando su posición.

"Encantados, lady." Los chicos hicieron una reverencia y la castaña vio un reflejo de lujuria en los ojos de Zabinni y Nott.

"¿Y bien? ¿Nos pueden decir el camino?" Vio como Nott avanzaba unos pasos y tras mirarla agachó la cabeza.

"Suban dos escaleras más y giren a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y todo recto hasta encontrar una gárgola. Seguro que él ya sabrá de vuestra llegada." Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y miró a Malfoy. "Señor Malfoy, Lady Malfoy."

"Muchas gracias, chicos, madmoaselle." Hermione izo un gesto de cabeza y se dejó guiar por Draco.

El grupo los siguió con la mirada hasta que los vieron desaparecer. Ninguno podía sacarse las imágenes de los dos, bien porque jamás habían oído hablar de ellos y porque eran extraordinariamente misteriosos. No tardaron mucho en olvidar aquel suceso aunque una parte de ellos les decía que volverían a encontrarse.

Por otro lado Draco y Hermione sonreían al ver las reacciones de los Slytehrin y por sus actuaciones.

"Estuviste muy bien aunque algo celosa." Draco la miró de reojo y percibió una sonrisa por su parte.

"¿Y tu? Eres muy posesivo, señor Malfoy." Draco la beso justo bajo su oreja provocándole un escalofrío.

"Nadie toca nada de la propiedad de los Malfoy y menos lo mira como te miraron a ti." Hermione se sonrojó y no ayudaba que Draco se lo susurrara a la oreja. "Ahora eres una Malfoy." Hermione asintió y siguió andando cogida de la cintura hasta que divisó a sus amigos a lo lejos.

"Ahora me toca a mí, Draco." Le susurró y se acercaron.

Cuándo estaban ya casi para alcanzarlos estos se callaron y los miraron sorprendidos. Allí frente a ella estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna junto a los de Werstensis y Ayrton. Sonrió al ver las miradas de sus amigos de estupefacción al pasar de ella a la de rabia al mirar a Draco. Sonrió cálidamente y se acercó al grupo.

"Buenas tardes, jóvenes." Los chicos respondieron al unísono. "Soy Neal Malfoy y el mi esposo, Wayne Malfoy. Nos indicaron el camino al despacho del director pero no se si vamos en la dirección correcta. ¿Podrían decirnos de nuevo por dónde ir?" El grupo se quedó fascinado.

Jamás habían visto a una mujer tan bella pero lo que más les sorprendió era la manera tan cálida y respetuosa de hablar aunque llevara el apellido Malfoy. Aunque el hombre no había dicho nada también parecía algo diferente a los Malfoy pues agarraba a la mujer cariñosamente aunque algo posesivo y sus ojos no mostraban ningún desprecio.

"Encantados de conoceros señores Malfoy." Ayrton fue el único que habló pues los otros estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

"Yo soy Ginny Weasley. El camino es subiendo estás escaleras, luego a la izquierda y en el siguiente cruce a la derecha. Ya verán al fondo la entrada custodiada por una gárgola." Malfoy se fijo en la Weasley y esta se sonrojó.

"Muchas gracias. Madmoaseilles, caballeros." Le devolvieron el saludo y dieron media vuelta.

"Adiós señora Denglan." Todos voltearon ante lo que la rubia había dicho incluso Draco y Hermione se detuvieron y giraron a mirarla disimulando su asombro.

"Luna, los Denglan desaparecieron y ella es una Malfoy." Ron estaba algo avergonzado por el cometario de su amiga y también algo preocupado por lo que aquellos dos pudieran hacerles.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Hermione se soltó del agarre de Draco y se acercó a ella poniéndolos a todos alerta.

"Señora Denglan, es que leí que una tal Neal Denglan se enamoró de un hombre llamado Wayne Malfoy y se casaron aunque nadie supo de ello. Y usted me recordó a ella y bueno a una amiga mía." Hermione fijó sus ojos en los azules de su amiga sorprendida para luego esbozar una sonrisa y agacharse un poco para quedar a su altura.

"Pequeña, si es cierto pero nunca llegaron a casarse, créeme lo se, y parece inverosímil que yo me llamé Neal y el Wayne como la historia que cuentas pero los Denglan desaparecieron y nadie sabe de su paradero. Tienes mucha imaginación." Se alzó de nuevo. "Cuídense." Miró de nuevo a la Ravenclaw y volvió hacia Draco.

Cuando estuvieron alejados todos miraron a Luna reprochándole el comentario y alguna mirada sorprendida.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese comentario?" Le casi gritó Ron.

"Pues es la verdad, ella era Neal Denglan aunque creo que de verdad era otra persona convertida en ella quizás…" Todos quedaron asombrados ante las palabras de la chica que cada vez divagaba más cosas incoherentes.

"Tenemos suerte de que no sean como los Malfoy que conocemos." Asintieron ante el comentario de Harry y se olvidaron por el momento.

Mientras Hermione y Draco se dirigían al despacho del director iban en un silencio no incómodo pero revelaba muchas cosas.

"Esa chica siempre me sorprendió." Hermione lo miró sorprendida. "Por muchas locuras y muy extravagante que vaya siempre ha tenido ese halo de misterio y sabiduría más allá de los ojos y la apariencia. No me extraña que pertenezca a Ravenclaw." Hermione analizó las palabras del rubio y cayó en la cuenta de que todo ello era verdad.

"La verdad es que no se de donde pudo sacar lo de los Denglan pero acertó en casi todo. Será mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes." Apretaron el paso pero al llegar al segundo cruce Kelon apareció frente a ellos de forma animal.

Los dos se pusieron serios de repente y lo miraron a los ojos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había convertido en un humano. Sonrió al verlos y avanzó hasta ellos aunque algo más misterioso que de costumbre.

"Vaya… han crecido un poco más des de la última vez." Malfoy frunció el cejo y Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

"Dime que esta ocurriendo, Kelon. ¿Cómo invertimos esto?" Los ojos casi blancos del muchacho se enfocaron en ella provocando una ira a Malfoy quien optó únicamente por abrazarla por la cintura.

"Dumbledore no podrá ayudaros. Lo que les ha ocurrido es que aceptaron lo que vuestros yos antiguos no pudieron, por lo que ahora al ser ellos debéis saber como controlar esto para cuando llegué el momento."

"¿El momento? ¿De que hablas?" Malfoy ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo.

"Estoy hablando de que ambos son muy poderosos. Una Dengaln y un Malfoy juntos pueden hacer que el mundo tiemble a sus pies pero deben saber como liberar la magia que tienen encerrada en sus cuerpos. Eso solo lo pueden lograr con esta apariencia y no más. Solo tienen hasta mañana al amanecer para saber como hacerlo y que poder poseen." Los miró fijamente a ambos.

"Kelon, ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?" Sus ojos ámbares se fijaron en los de él.

"Porque hasta ahora no se habían abierto sus corazones de verdad y ahora están completamente unidos tanto por sus corazones como por sus emblemas." Antes de que preguntaran siguió hablando. "Los objetos que les entregaron, el anillo y la pulsera, significan mucho más. Son los verdaderos escudos de la sangre que recorren en su interior y la unión completa. Ahora están unidos y eso solo significa una cosa, deben prepararse." Ninguno decía nada ni tan solo se movían.

"¡Estoy harta de todo esto!" Una ventisca surgió de su cuerpo y estampó a Kelon contra el muro de su espalda. "¡Kelon!" Gritó asustada y corrió hacia él.

Kelon se levantó con dificultad y con ayuda de Hermione se estabilizo de nuevo. Al mirarla sonrió.

"Ya ha empezado." Pero calló al notar otras presencias. "Debo irme. Nos veremos pronto." Y sin más desapareció frente a los ojos de la castaña.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Malfoy se acercó a ella y vio su cara de incertidumbre.

"No lo se." Se quedó en silencio y miró hacia el frente.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de rabia al ver las personas frente a ella. Se irguió todo lo que pudo mostrando su poder y los encaró. Malfoy no sabia porque tenía esa actitud pero al mirar hacia su espalda lo pudo comprobar se colocó a un lado de la mujer aunque algo más adelantado para protegerla. Estaban listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Un paso en falso y allí no abría nadie a salvo.

Hermione miró a Draco como se colocaba frente a ella pero no tenia miedo, así que colocándose a un lado de él miró al frente esperando el primer movimiento.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · & · & · & ·& · & · & · &

Holaaaaa!!!

¿Y bien? Valió la pena la tardanza, no¿? xP…jejeje

Ante todo aclararles que los vampiros hacen acto de presencia a lo largo del capitulo pues al ser invierno el cielo esta oscurecido y a parte anochece mucho más pronto. Otra cosa era que quizás alguna escena se repitió, no en su totalidad pero deben entender que Hermione está MUY confundida frente a Greg pero quedó claro los sentimientos hacia Draco y bueno también lo explican los objetos.

Bueno ya saben más o menos que es lo que hacen esos objetos, pero ¿Qué querrá decir Kelon? ¿Y a quien se encara nuestra pareja?

Creo que los deje con mucho misterio. Quiero que sepan que por muchas cosas que ocurran se va a solucionar todo pues esto llega casi a su final… Greg tiene mucha importancia en este capítulo y más adelante verán exactamente cuales son sus intenciones así que paciencia y ya verán que resultados…

Me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan de la actitud de Greg y que creen que le pase por esa cabecita…

Ya saben que cualquier crítica es bienvenida y tengan paciencia pues ya ven lo complexo de los capítulos que vienen así que no se preocupen pues la demora da sus frutos!!!

También son bienvenidas sugerencias o algún que otro deseo…

Las espero en el siguiente o en otra de mis historias.

Gracias a: Karyta34, silviota, princesaartemisa, Hegoka, noelhia, sirinnete, saku - kamiya, negrita28malfoy. HerEvilRoyalti5, cocoa8, zzamantha… y siento si me he dejado a alguien… ;P

Y a aquellos que no dejan reviws pero siguen leyéndome.

Muchos Besos y Abrazos.

Ciao,

Zel.


End file.
